


Welcome to the Danvers Family

by Profane_Priestess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Because Kalex is love, F/F, Flashbacks, GP!Kara, Half-Kryptonian children, Let's give Kara a family again!, Mostly Kalex, Multi, NO SHAME HERE, Other, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, character history, parenting, too many babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 252,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profane_Priestess/pseuds/Profane_Priestess
Summary: OK, guys, I sat down and thought really hard about how I could summarize this story since we've gone all these months without a proper one.  Hope it's satisfactory!Join Alex and Kara as they go on a journey of love and family.  We follow them from the first day they meet, to falling in love, getting married, having a family, and falling in love again, as they meet Maggie Sawyer and Lena Luthor to create the ultimate OT4.  There's love, sex, tons of fluff, a dash of angst to keep things interesting, and a few surprises hidden along the way.  Vaguely cannon compliant.Sex scenes are marked with an asterisk on the Chapter Title, and a long row of XOXOXO before and after.  You know.  Because some people want to skip the sex, and some people want to skip right to it!  (Done upon request.)





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I've really wanted to make my contribution to the Kalex fandom for a while, but it's hard for me to write, soooo don't expect a lot from me. That being said, I do have something to offer, if you choose to accept it. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers meets Kara Zor-El for the first time, and it's love at first sight.

Alex looked up from her homework at the sound of voices outside her house.  She got up from her desk and peered through the window to see who was out there.  What she saw was Superman in all his red and blue glory standing on the hillside speaking with her parents.  Next to him, holding his hand in apparent terror was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She turned and headed downstairs to quell her curiosity.

 

Of course, her parents had spoken to her about this girl from the stars that needed a home, but seeing her in person was like a revelation.  Alex hurried out to meet them with a bashful wave.  “Hi, I'm Alex,” she introduced herself softly so as not to frighten the girl more.

 

“Hello, Alex,” Kara shook her hand with a little too much pressure.  “It's a pleasure to meet you.  My name is Kara.  I must be honest, I didn't expect my bond mate to be so beautiful!”

 

Alex frowned.  “Bond mate?”

 

The blonde nodded.

 

“I don't understand what you mean,” Alex looked to her parents who both shook their heads in confusion.

 

Superman laughed nervously.  “No, Kara, it's not like that.”

 

“Right,” The younger Kryptonian agreed, shaking her head. “Of course, bond mate is the literal translation.  I meant betrothed.”

 

Alex's eyes opened wide.  “What?!”  Her parents hadn't talked to her about anything like **that**!

 

“No, _no_ , Kara, no.”  Superman shook both his head and his hand adamantly.  “That's not what's happening here.  That's not how marriage works on earth.  Well, in America.  Marriages aren't arranged here.  People here are free to choose whoever they want to marry.  We would never force you to submit to such a barbaric practice as an arranged marriage.”

 

“What's barbaric?” the young Kryptonian asked.

 

Superman scrunched his eyes as he thought about how to translate his intended meaning.  “Ancient, out practice, unevolved.”

 

Kara looked at him like he'd grown a second head.  “Excuse me? What do you mean unevolved?  Kryptonians are highly evolved!   _The Matchmaker_ is a result of thousands of years of scientific study and practice.  How is our advanced science - science that you wouldn't even begin to understand - barbaric?  You're the barbaric ones!  You leave marriage and procreation to chance, and you abandon family to live with perfect strangers!  You're the unevolved ones!”  She shoved the Man of Steel, and it sent him flying back a couple of steps.

 

“Come on now, Kara.  We've talked about this.  You can't stay with me. It's far too dangerous.  And you shouldn't be using your full strength like that.  You would kill a human with that kind of force.”

 

“ _You're not human_ ,” Kara answered in Kryptonian.  “ _Although you might as well be, for all the good you are to me._ ”

 

Superman’s face slowly went from confused, to surprised, to hurt, to resigned as he first translated in his head, then understood what Kara had said.

 

Alex was glad that her parents were experts in all things Kryptonian.  She'd managed to pick up the language rather easily over the years.  “ _It's alright, Kara.  You're safe here.”_

 

 _“That's right_ ,” her father assured.  “ _We won't be strangers for long. We're going to be your family now._ ”

 

“ _You could never be my family!_ ” Kara answered mournfully.

 

Alex might have taken such a comment personally, but her heart was too busy feeling broken for this girl who had lost everything and beyond.  Of course, they could never replace her real family, her real planet, but they could care for her and try to help her live a normal life.  “ _Please, Kara, give us a chance._ ”

 

The little blonde alien peered at her thoughtfully.  “Are you even members of earth’s science guild?” she asked in English.

 

Superman answered, “There aren't guilds here on earth like on Krypton.  But the Danvers are the best scientists I know.  They were instrumental in helping me understand my powers and alien biology before I found the Fortress of Solitude with all my parents’ information.  I've shared many things about Krypton with them.  They're very smart, and I'm confident that you will be safe with them.”

 

“ _Safe,_ ” Kara scoffed.  “ _I'm indestructible here._   _It seems more reasonable to worry about me hurting them._ ”

 

“It'll be ok, Kara,” Jeremiah spoke up.

 

“Yes,” Eliza agreed.  “Everything will be fine.  I'm sure of it.”

 

Kara didn't look convinced, but she kept silent, blowing out a deep breath and a gust of icy cold wind at Alex.  “Oh, I'm sorry!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with both hands.

 

Alex smiled through her shivers.  “It's OK.”

 

“Let's go inside and get you settled in, hm?” Eliza suggested.

 

Kara nodded sadly and followed them in, while Alex fell in step with her, trying to be reassuring with her presence.  She felt a desperate need to care for this beautiful alien girl, come hell or high water, but she was at a loss as to what to do to sooth her.  Should she touch her?  Hold her hand?  Speak to her?  What was there to say to someone who found themselves a stranger in a strange land with no way to return home?  So Alex remained silent but hyper-vigilant, just in case there was something she could do or say to make things better.

 

They showed Kara around the house to familiarize her with where everything was.  She seemed a bit perplexed by the staircases, claiming that such constructs did not exist in Krypton, but she navigated them just fine.  Then when they showed her the room the two girls would be sharing, she seemed confused again.

 

“I thought you said Alex and I were not betrothed.  Why are we sharing a room?

 

The adults and Alex all looked at each other at a loss.

 

“Well, that's what sisters do, sweetheart.  They share things - like rooms and clothing and secrets,” Eliza answered.

 

“Sisters?” Kara questioned.  “We're not even from the same planet.  How can we be sisters?”

 

“We're going to adopt you,” Jeremiah answered easily.

 

Kara frowned.  “I don't know that word adopt.”

 

“It means we'll legally be your parents.  You'll take our name and be Kara Danvers, and then Alex will be your adoptive sister.”

 

“That just doesn't make any sense!  I should be living with my _blood-relations_ or my bond mate!  Where in Rao’s Light is there Logic in this plan?!”  Kara pressed her fingers to her forehead in dismay.  “I know I'm supposed to pick my own betrothed, but can't you just make an exception and pick someone for me?  I've never even met anyone on this planet to begin to pick!”

 

“Kara, you're WAY too young to even be dating, let alone get married!” Superman exclaimed.

 

Kara glared at her cousin.  “On Krypton, if a person had no more family, _The Matchmaker_ would find them a _bond mate,_ no matter the age!”

 

“Well, here in America, the legal marrying age is eighteen.” Superman insisted firmly.

 

Now Kara looked panicked.  “EIGHTEEN?!”  She started hyperventilating, causing the room to become very cold.  “But- but w-what about . . . _when I_ **_present_ ** _?  Almost everyone in our family is an Alpha.  No one presents later than fifteen!  I'll need a mate by then, or something bad could happen!”_

 

 _“_ I don't know the words _Alpha_ or _present,”_ Superman informed them, looking confused again.

 

Alex was relieved it wasn't only her who didn't understand, but she didn't get an explanation as Kara sat heavily on the floor, covered her head with her hands, and began to cry.  Without even thinking, Alex dropped next to the girl and put her arms around her.  “It's OK, Kara.  It's gonna be OK,”

 

“No, it's not!” Kara sobbed.  “How can you even say that?  Everything that could possibly go wrong has done so!  My home is gone.  My planet is gone.  My parents, my aunts, my uncles - all gone.  The one blood relation I have left, the one I was supposed to take care of, who I would never have abandoned, even if my life depended on it - even he doesn't want me around.  And now **this**?  How could anything ever be OK again?  It can't be!   _How do you expect me to live like this?”_ She sobbed loudly.

 

Alex had never felt so helpless before.  She began crying, too.  Crying for this girl who had lost so much. Crying because she couldn't do anything to help.  “I'm sorry, Kara,” she whimpered.  “I'm so sorry!  I promise I'll do everything my power to help you.  I swear it!  Whatever problems you might have, I'm here for you, OK?”

 

“Stronger together,” Superman said proudly, through watery eyes.

 

“Stronger together,” Alex repeated emphatically.  “We're a family now, and we'll all help you, right Mom and Dad?”

 

“That's right,” Eliza answered.

 

“Of course,” Jeremiah said.

 

Her parents had never seemed as proud of her as they were in that moment, if the looks they were giving her were any indication.  Alex's heart soared at the thought.  She held Kara a little tighter and was relieved when the girl finally leaned a bit toward her.  She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes.

 

“Stronger together,” Kara laughed humorlessly.  “Right.”  She looked seriously at Alex.  “I'm not sure you're going to like the kind of help I'm going to need when the time comes.”

 

“Well,” Alex answered, “I guess, whatever it is, we can talk about it when the time comes, and go from there.  How about that?”  

 

Kara looked pensively back at her for a long moment before nodding sadly.

 

Alex breathed another sigh of relief, believing she had dodged a bullet on the issue.  She sat holding Kara for a few more moments before her mother spoke up.

 

“Well,” Eliza said softly, pressing her hands together, “Maybe we should leave the girls alone, and Alex can help Kara get settled in.  Your father and I will get dinner ready, and tomorrow, we can go shopping to get Kara some clothes, but in the meantime, Alex, will you share some of yours?”

 

“Of course,” Alex nodded and watched as the adults filed out of the bedroom.  Then to Kara, she began, “Are you-”  She stopped herself from saying “OK?”

 

If Kara noticed that she'd spoken, she didn't act it.

 

“Kara?”

 

The blonde turned her head and focused her eyes.  “Sorry, I was listening to them still.”

 

“What were they saying?” Alex asked curiously.

 

“In summary, they say everything will be fine even if I think it won't be.”

 

“Oh.”  Alex's heart ached at the wounded look in Kara’s eyes.  They sat together for a few more moments before she remembered what her mother had asked her to do.  “Come on,” she said, standing up and offering a hand down to Kara.  “Let's get you some clothes.”

 

Kara floated up to stand on her feet, ignoring Alex's hand.

 

“Show off,” Alex teased.

 

Kara gave half of a cheeky smirk before settling back into her frown.  “What's wrong with what I'm wearing?”

 

“Well,” Alex started, “It's obviously alien, for one.  And for two, it's got the Superman S on it, so double in alien-ness.”

 

“The Superman S?” Kara sneered.  “Are you kidding me?  That ‘S' is not an S!  It's our family crest!  The crest of the house of El!  El mayarah - stronger together!  That's where that phrase comes from!  Or didn't he teach you that?” she spat.

 

“No, he did. You're right. I'm sorry.  I wasn't thinking.  I'm sorry, Kara,” Alex pleaded.  “It's just that the whole point of you coming to live with us is to keep you hidden so you can have a normal life.  If you run around in your alien clothes, it's bound to give you away.”  She rummaged in her drawers as she talked, and came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

“Stop calling me an alien,” Kara pouted.

 

“I'm sorry!” Alex exclaimed frustratedly.  It seemed she was back to her old standard of not being good enough.  She shoved the clothes towards the -not- alien girl.  “Here.  Put these on.”

 

Kara apparently knew no shame as she began pulling off her **foreign** clothing, and it caused Alex to yelp and spin around in embarrassment.  When she turned back around, she giggled.  “Kara, you've got the pants on backwards!


	2. A Whole Lot'a Love*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara are grown up, together as a couple, have a family, and talk about having more kids together. Also, we meet the two they already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italics are Kryptonian words. I don't know any Kryptonian for real. Thanks for your support!

**Thirteen years later** **_..._ **

 

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

 

“Oh, God!  Oh, yes, Kara!  “Yes, yes, yes!” Alex screamed as Kara pounded into her greedy pussy.  She dug her fingers into the Kryptonian’s shoulders and continued to encourage her wife’s unrelenting thrusts inside of her.  After all these years, Kara knew just how to please her, just how to make her scream, and she loved every second of it.

 

Kara continued to fuck her, grunting and groaning at the exquisite sensation of having her cock squeezed so eagerly.  “Rao, I love you so much, Alex,” she panted, punctuating each word with a thrust of her hips.  “You're my everything.”

 

Alex grinned.  “I love you too, Kara,” she whimpered.  “You're my everything, too.”  She pulled the blonde down into a deep, sloppy kiss, and Kara’s hips never faltered, pounding away, making loud, wet smacking noises from skin against skin.  “Oooh, yes!  God, Kara you fuck me so good!”

 

“You feel good, baby girl?”

 

“So good!”

 

“You wanna come with me?”

 

“Yes, please, make me come!”

 

The Kryptonian removed her hand from soft red hair and trailed it down her wife's body to her clit, wetting her fingers and circling expertly. “You're so beautiful, Alex.  So perfect,” she whispered, nuzzling her ear.  “How did you get so perfect?  Hmm?”

 

Growling at the pleasurable new sensation, knowing the blonde didn't really want an answer to her question, Alex eagerly bucked her hips to meet Kara’s, searching for that blessed release.  “Fuck, yes! Oh, Kara, yes!”  She reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard.  “Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

The younger girl continued moving inside her, fingers teasing her clit, “Who's my good girl?  Hmm?  Who's my best girl?”

 

“Oh, fuck!” Alex exclaimed as she felt her orgasm nearing.  “Kara, I'm gonna come!”

 

“Come for me, Alex,” Kara grunted, nearing her own climax.  

 

A few more quick and powerful thrusts, and both women were screaming each other's names along with a few choice expletives in both English and Kryptonian as they tumbled over the edge together.

 

Kara sighed heavily as she lay down on top of her wife, _knot_ buried securely inside, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.  “Rao, I love it when you scream for me.”

 

Alex chuckled.  “I love it when the kids are at their grandma's, and I actually **can** scream for you.”

 

That made Kara giggle too.  “Mm-hmm!”  She leaned down to kiss her partner deeply.  “ _And I can knot_ _you_!”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

“ _I love you so much,_ Alex.”

 

“ _I love you too_ , Kara.  Happy earth birthday.”

 

“Thank you,” the Kryptonian hummed happily and kissed her wife's forehead.  “How do you feel, my love?”

 

“Really good,” the redhead answered breathily.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You're my best girl, you know it?”

 

Alex grinned in answer, pulling Kara back down into a deep, affectionate kiss.  Soon, they were hunkering down to rest while waiting for the Kryptonian’s _knot_ to deflate.  After their breathing had settled, Alex spoke again. “Kara?”

 

“Mmm?” she answered drowsily.

 

“Do you ever think about having more kids?”

 

Kara raised her head to look her partner in the eyes.  “I don't know.  Do you want more kids?”

 

Alex nodded.  “Kinda, yeah.  I mean, I love our kids so much.  They've given my life such a great purpose.  I would love to have more.  Plus, I really miss having babies around.”

 

“I'd settle for just one this time around,” Kara joked.

 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, two at once was a bit much, no matter how much we love them.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“So you're open to the idea?” the redhead asked.

 

“I'm not completely opposed to it, but I'd like to think about it some more.  Maybe we should talk to the girls and see how they feel about it.”

 

“That's probably a good idea.”

 

“I'm still gonna wear a condom for the time being, though. Ok?”

 

Alex nodded.  “That's fine with me.  It's not like it's hard for you to get me pregnant.”  Kara had told her on more than one occasion that she was pretty sure she had knocked her up on the first round of their first time.

 

The blonde half-laughed, half-growled.  “Don't remind me.  I would much prefer to have sex without a condom, but we don't need an endless string of children like a bunch of Daxamites!”

 

Alex laughed with her wife, even though she had no clue what a Daxamite was.

 

“You want to go one more round after this?” Kara asked with a grin.

 

“Only one?” the redhead teased.  “Are you losing your touch, or what?”

 

The Kryptonian raised her eyebrows.  “Oh, I'll show you how much I'm losing my touch.  Now I'm gonna take you until you beg me to stop!”  

 

“Big talk for someone who's still _knotted inside me_.”

 

“Oh, you're so gonna get it.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

“So, I was thinking,” Kara informed her wife as she stirred meat around in a skillet.  “I think I do want to have another baby.”

 

Alex smiled up at her from the green peppers she was opening.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded.  “I don't know, I feel like I'm not living up to my potential. I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee.”

 

“You always wanted to be normal, right?” Alex pointed the pairing knife at her.  “So, having a crappy boss and cooking dinner with your wife while the kids do their homework in the other room... This is what normal looks like.”

 

“I am not normal! I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I can. I haven't done it in years.”

 

“Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA you can't get pimples,” she chuckled remembering how badly she broke out when she was pregnant with the twins.  “Life is not so bad. But, I really do hope having a new baby helps.  You're a great mom, my love.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” she leaned over and kissed her wife.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

Alex and Kara sat in the living room with their nine-year-old twin girls Jessie and Jamie on the edges of their seats wondering what their parents wanted to talk to them about.

 

“OK, girls,” Alex began, “ _Mama_ and I have been talking about something, and we wanted to get your opinions on the matter.”

 

“OK, what is it?” Jessie pressed.  “The suspense is killing me!”

 

The others giggled at Jessie’s fake dramatics.

 

“Well, if you'd let me get to it!” Alex chuckled.  She reached out and laced her fingers with Kara’s to sooth her nervousness.  What if they didn't like this idea?  She shook those thoughts from her head and got to the point.   _“_ How would you feel if _Mama_ and I were to have another baby?”

 

Jessie and Jamie looked at each other with wide eyes before jumping up and down squealing like they'd just won a free trip to Disney World. “Yes!  Yes!  Yes!” they shouted.

 

The adults looked at one another in shock.  Alex had expected mild consent at best.

 

“Can you have two again, so we can both have one?” Jamie asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah!” Jessie added.  “And can we name them?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kara spoke up.  “First of all, any babies we'll be having will be **our** babies.”  She pointed between herself and her wife.  “Secondly, we can't exactly pick how many babies we have at a time, and even if we could, we would choose to just have one.”

 

Alex nodded.  “Yeah, one baby will be more than enough to go around, trust us.  We love you guys, but you were a handful when you were little, especially when you started getting into things.”

 

The twins laughed knowingly.  “OK, mom, but still, can we name her?” Jamie asked again.

 

Kara and Alex looked skeptical.  “I don't know.  Maybe that's something we should decide as a family,” Kara suggested.

 

“That seems fair,” Alex agreed.

 

“OK,” the twins murmured their reluctant agreement.

 

“Plus, we don't know if it will be a girl,” Alex added.  “It could be a boy.”

 

The girls looked skeptical for a minute before shaking off their concerns.  “Nah!  It'll be a girl,” Jamie insisted with an emphatic nod of her head.

 

“OK, well, we don't get to pick.  That's not how it works.”  Alex chuckled at her daughters, then noticed a weird look on Kara’s face.  “You ok, babe?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara shook the cobwebs from her head.  “I was just thinking about _The Matchmaker_ and _The Codex_ and stuff.”

 

Alex nodded, noting the confusion in her girls’ faces, and wondered not for the first time, if whether hiding her children's Kryptonian heritage from them was the best idea.  Perhaps they could tell them soon.  They were nine years old now.  They had originally planned to explain whenever the two developed powers, but by now, with no sign of powers from either of them, that seemed a less and less likely scenario.  The only thing left that would really need explaining would be if the girls ended up _presenting_ _as_ _Alphas_ like their Kryptonian parent.  She really, really hoped their family didn't have to go through that again.  “Never mind,” she told them firmly.  “It's grown-up stuff.”

 

“Oh, I hate grown-up stuff!”  Jessie pouted.

 

“Me too,” Jamie added petulantly.  “We never get to know anything!”

 

“Oh, and yet, you complain about having to go to school - where you get to know all sorts of things!”

 

The girls both groaned loudly.  “Are we done with our family discussion?”

 

“Yes, get outta here. Geez,” Kara shooed the kids to their room, knowing they wanted to play their favorite game Just Dance before they had to go to bed.  She shook her head and chuckled when the kids were gone.  “I did not expect them to react like that,” she admitted.

 

“Me neither.  I'm glad, though.  I wouldn't want them to be resentful of their sibling.”

 

“Yeah, that would be a shame.”  She put her arms around her wife and kissed her temple.  “I think we should wait until after your trip to Geneva this weekend.  Just in case.  I wouldn't want you getting sick while you're traveling.”

 

“OK,” Alex agreed.  “Sounds reasonable.  My mom said she'd head down here after she gets off work on Friday.”

 

“I know, we promised the girls we'd take them out to dinner that night.  You know how they get when you leave town.”

 

“I know.  They're so needy sometimes.”

 

“They just know how lucky they are too have you as a mom,” Kara schmoozed.

 

Alex melted into her partner's embrace, “Aww!”  They nuzzled each other's noses.

 

Alex never made it to Geneva…

 


	3. True Love's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast from the past! Young Alex has a rough day, so Kara tries to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, everything in italics is supposed to be Kryptonian. =)

“Girls!” Jeremiah hollered from downstairs.  “If you don't get up, you won't have time for breakfast before the bus gets here!”

 

That got Kara moving.  Slowly.

 

Alex groaned at the lack of a warm body next to her.  “Mmph, I don't want to get up,” she whined.  “I'm tired.”

 

“I'm sorry, Alex,” Kara whispered, knowing it was her fault.  She'd had nightmares, even after Alex had joined her in her little twin-sized bed.  She’d even knocked Alex on the floor at one point in the night from all her thrashing.  She threaded her fingers through Alex's hair, scratching at the base of her neck.

 

The brunette moaned in pleasure and started to nod off again.

 

“Oh no you don't.”  The Kryptonian gently lifted her foster sister to her feet, ignoring her protests, and hugged her close.  “Come on, you can do it.”  She gently rubbed her back to help her wake up.

 

Alex cuddled into her, ignoring her growling stomach in favor of the soothing attention.

 

“ _I know_ ,” Kara whispered, kissing the back of her head.  “ _I know.  I'm sorry_.”

 

“Girls, are you up?” Came from downstairs.

 

Kara answered for them, still holding onto Alex. “We're up, Eliza!”

 

“Well, you'd better get moving!  It's getting late!”

 

“Come on, let's get you in the shower,” the blonde coaxed.  She sat the human girl down on the bed for a moment and dug some clothes out for her.  “Alex!” she exclaimed when she turned around and the brunette had flopped over onto the pillow.  “ _Come on_ ,” she said again, pulling the girl up and guiding her towards the bathroom.

 

“OK, OK, God!  You're so bossy!” Alex complained.

 

Kara turned on the water, ignoring her sister's grumbling.  When the shower was at a decent temperature, she left the room and closed the door behind her.  After a moment, she knowingly used her X-ray vision to check on the other girl.  “Alex!  Get in the shower!” she said loudly when she saw Alex was just sitting on the toilet seat lid with her eyes closed, still in her pajamas.

 

The other girl pulled a face, but stood up and started to take off her clothes.  “Stop spying on me!” she grumbled, though she made no attempt to hide herself.

 

Kara rolled her eyes and headed downstairs to get some food.

 

“Good morning, Kara,” Eliza greeted from the breakfast table.

 

“Good morning, Eliza.  Good morning, Jeremiah.”

 

“Good morning, Kara,” Jeremiah spoke with a smile.

 

“Were you girls up late talking again?” Eliza asked as she sipped her coffee.

 

“Not exactly,” Kara answered, grabbing some eggs and biscuits from the stovetop.  “I had nightmares again last night, and Alex was trying to help.”

 

“Ah, I see,” her foster mother commented.  “And how do you feel this morning?”

 

“I feel fine.  A bit guilty for keeping Alex up.”

 

“Alex will be fine,” Jeremiah assured her with a pat to her shoulder.  “She's a tough cookie.”

 

Kara frowned at the expression.  “Tough cookie?”

 

“Yeah, you know,” Jeremiah explained, “She's strong.  Not easily broken.”

 

“Oh OK,” she answered.  “Tough cookie,” she parroted.  “Strong, not easily broken.”

 

“Right,” Jeremiah encouraged.

 

“Did you finish your homework?” Eliza quizzed.

 

Kara nodded. "Yes, Eliza."  She silently finished her breakfast, and when Alex finally came downstairs, she zipped upstairs to take her own shower.  

 

“How nice of you to join us,” she heard the conversation coming from in the kitchen as she turned the shower on.

 

“Welcome to the land of the living,” Jeremiah teased.  Then, “Alex, are you OK?”

 

“I'm fine, Dad,” the girl huffed.

 

Kara washed her hair.

 

“Are you sure?  Kara told us she kept you up with her nightmares last night.”

 

“It's whatever.  Just a part of taking care of Kara.”

 

The Kryptonian wasn't sure if she should feel ashamed or honored.  Was she allowed to feel both?  She sighed heavily as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.  

 

“That's very mature of you, Alex,” Jeremiah said proudly.

 

Kara couldn't hear any answer, but she imagined her foster sister to be rolling her eyes.

 

“Did you finish your homework?”

 

“Yes, Mom.”

 

“Did you check Kara’s homework?”

 

Kara paused for a moment in washing her foot.  Oh, here we go.  She internally braced herself.

 

“Kara doesn't need me to check her homework, Mom.  She's a genetically engineered, super-powered genius.  She should be teaching these classes, not taking them.”  Alex's voice was monotone due to the fact that they had had this conversation seemingly a thousand times.

 

“You know she still has trouble with geography and history.”

 

“A ' **B** ' is not having trouble, Mom.  It's a perfectly acceptable grade.”

 

“Yes, but if she wants to go to Stanford with you, then she needs to get more competitive grades.  That's where you come in.”

 

“What do you want me to do?  Do her homework for her?”

 

“Of course not.  There's no need for you to use that tone with me, young lady.  I'm being serious here.”

 

It was times like this that Kara wished she didn't have super-hearing.  Eliza and Jeremiah never spoke to Alex like this when Kara was in the room anymore because Kara was always quick to defend her foster sister.  It was like they forgot about her powers sometimes.  She hated it when they were so hard on her favorite person.  In Kara’s eyes, Alex could do no wrong.  She was always, always there for her - through nightmares, and panic attacks, and hyper-sensitivity. and bullies - the young Danvers girl was Kara’s own personal hero.  She hurried up to finish her shower with the full intention of going down and putting a stop to this conversation.

 

“You do want Kara to go to Stanford with you, don't you, Alex?” Jeremiah asked.

 

Kara dried herself with super-speed.

 

“Of course I do!  But we're only freshmen!” The girl argued.  “Kara has only been here for a couple of years!  You can't expect her to know everything so fast!  She's already come so far!  She'll figure it out!  It'll be fine!”

 

Kara’s heart ached with the love she felt for Alex Danvers.  Always her protector, always her defender.

 

Eliza was not to be deterred.  “Schools like Stanford look at all your grades, not just the ones from your senior year.  You really should be tutoring her more.”

 

Alex growled loudly.

 

“Keep it up, Alexandra, and you'll be grounded.”

 

Kara didn't hear an answer, but soon Alex was stomping up the stairs to their room with tears in her eyes.  “Why is nothing I do ever good enough for her?” she cried.

 

Kara hurried over to pull Alex into an embrace.  “I'm so sorry, Alex,” she sobbed.  “I'll do better.  I promise I'll do better.  I hate it when they talk to you like that!  It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!”

 

“No, Kara,” Alex said angrily, pulling back a bit to look her in the eyes.  “It is **not** your fault!  You're doing so good, and I'm so proud of you.  They're just being jerks.”

 

Kara would never admit agreeance to such a statement out loud, but Alex knew all the same as Kara wiped away the human's tears.

 

“Come on, Angel,” Alex whispered, wiping away the Kryptonian's tears in return.  “I love you.  Let's not cry anymore.  We've gotta get to school.”

 

“OK.  I love you too, Alex,” Kara answered as she gathered her things.  She reached for Alex's hand and didn't let go until the bus came and her sister pulled away like always.  Kara didn't complain.  She didn't much care for the teasing they got when people saw them holding hands either.  It was fine.  Alex always made time for her after school when they were safe at home, away from prying eyes.  That's when Kara always got the best cuddles - after school, as they watched a bit of TV before Alex's parents got home from work.  She made a mental note to do something nice for her foster sister when they got home from school that day.  She deserved it.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

“Flying with you is so much more fun than flying with Superman!” Alex exclaimed as they glided above the water that night.  She whooped and laughed as Kara tossed her up and caught her again.  

 

That laughter was exactly the thing Kara needed to hear after this morning's exchange between the girl and her parents.  She’d been trying to cheer her foster sister up the whole day.  First, when they got home from school, she made Alex's favorite snacks, then rubbed her back, then they snuggled up on the couch to watch TV, but Alex fell asleep on Kara for about two hours, and when she woke up, it was passed time for them to do their homework.

 

She held tightly to the girl as she spiraled them into the air with a few loop-de-loops in between.  They were far enough out above the ocean to not be seen by anyone, and Kara flew without fear of repercussion.  “You want to go higher?”

 

Alex lit up.  “Yeah!  Let's go!”

 

Kara flew up until they could see the few lights that were still on in Midvale at this late hour.  It was a beautiful view of a small water-side town full of gorgeous houses and gardens and trees.  She grinned when Alex gasped.

 

“It's so pretty up here!”

 

“Not as pretty as you,” Kara stated boldly.

 

“Kara,” Alex protested.  “What did I tell you about that?”

 

The Kryptonian rolled her eyes.  “Sisters don't talk like that to each other.”

 

“Right.  And we're supposed to act like sisters.”

 

“But we're not sisters.  We're not even from the same planet,” she insisted, not for the first time.  “Do you feel like I'm your sister?”

 

“You already know the answer to that, so why are you asking?”

 

“Because I want to hear you say it.”  She waited.

 

After a beat of Alex being stubborn, she spoke, “No.”

 

“No what?” Kara challenged playfully.

 

Alex rolled her eyes.  “No, I don't think of you as a sister.”

 

“I know,” the Kryptonian whispered, leaning in close to the human's neck. “I can smell how you feel about me right now.”

 

Alex pouted. “I told you to stop smelling me!” she exclaimed with a slap to Kara’s clavicle.

 

Unphased, Kara persisted.  “And I told **you** , I can't help it!”  She really couldn't.  Not unless she wanted to hold her breath indefinitely.  Still, she would need to breathe eventually.

 

“I can't control my body's reaction to you,” Alex whined.

 

“Maybe not, but you can stop fighting it,” Kara insisted.  I love you, Alex.  With all my heart.  I want to be with you.  If we were on Krypton, we would be married already!”

 

Alex closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  “What if people find out?  It was bad enough when people only saw us holding hands!  What do you think they'll do if they find out that we kissed?”

 

“Well, if we kiss, I promise not to tell anyone.”

 

The human took a while to think, swallowed, and then nodded.  “You swear to Rao you won't tell?”

 

“ _I swear to Rao, I won't tell anyone, if we kiss_.”  Sweet Rao, is she going to do it?  Kara’s heart was beating a million miles a minute!  She waited patiently as Alex slowly, slowly leaned into her.  When their lips finally touched, Kara let out a happy moan.  

 

“There,” she panted afterward. “Was that so bad?”

 

Alex shook her head and placed both hands on Kara’s cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss.  “I love you, Kara,” she said with tears her eyes.

 

“I love you so much, Alex,” Kara answered, equally tearful.

 

They stayed there - high up in the air off the coast of Midvale, California on that warm night in mid April - kissing in the moonlight.  All in all, Kara felt like it couldn't have been more romantic if she'd tried.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

It was all her fault.  Jeremiah was gone, and it was all her fault.  Somehow, despite the fact that Kara could see for miles, someone had spotted her and Alex flying that night.  Exactly the kind of someones that Kara had been warned about from the very beginning.  They took Jeremiah away, and now he was gone forever, and it was all her fault.

 

How can Alex and Eliza still look at her?  How can Alex still cling to her as if her life depended on it?  How could Eliza still speak so kindly to her?  How could they still love her when she was the reason their family was now so torn apart?  She deserved her pain.  She deserved to have everything taken from her.  She didn't deserve to have love.  How could she ever make it up to them?

 

Still, Alex refused to sleep in her own bed, and though she felt she didn't deserve it, Kara still held her and kissed her and tried to soothe away the nightmares.  She never said, “It'll be ok.”  But she promised to love her forever and ever, and Alex accepted her words of comfort without argument.

 

Kara didn't use her powers in public after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl reveals herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, italics are Kryptonian.

“Mommy!” the twins exclaimed.

 

“Alex!” cried Kara and Eliza

 

Alex was bombarded by her four family members as soon as she walked through the door to their apartment.  Her heart was still pounding in her ears from her near-death experience in a crashing plane.

 

“Are you OK?” Eliza asked worriedly.

 

“I'm fine.  I'm OK,” she assured them.  “I'm OK.”  She returned their bear hugs.  “Um, Mom, would you mind putting the girls to bed?  I need to talk to Kara in private.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”  Eliza herded the girls to their room with a magical wave of her hand.  Why would the kids only behave so well at bedtime for their grandmother?

 

Alex sighed when they were out of earshot.  “Oh, my God.”

 

“I know!” Kara giggled.  “It's incredible!”  She hugged Alex so tightly her bones cracked a little.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Oh, sorry.  That was... That was too hard.  I'm just... I'm so excited!” the Kryptonian panted.  “I still can't believe I did it!”

 

“Yeah,” Alex huffed.  “Neither can I.  Are you okay?”

 

“Me?  Am I okay?  Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” she took a deep breath.  “Thank you.”

 

Kara was still excited.  “Were you scared? I mean, I was scared too, but you... You had to be terrified. Because you had no idea I was coming to save you.”

 

“I need a drink.”

 

“Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate!”  She poured Alex a drink and brought it back to her.  Alex swallowed it all in one go.

 

Kara continued her rant.  “It’s been so long. I almost forgot how to fly. Well, not so much **how** , but more, more how it feels, like... Scared, but good scared.  Like how it felt right before the kids were born.  And now-  Now it's like, I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means.”

 

“What were you thinking?!” Alex snapped, while still trying keep her voice down to keep the kids from hearing.  “You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back!”

 

Kara frowned.  “I don't want to.  This is what I was talking about, Alex.  I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance.  I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant.”

 

“What if people figure out who you are? What you are? Seriously, what were you thinking?”

 

The blonde faltered.  “I was thinking, ‘ _Dear Rao, Alex is going to die!  I have to save her!’_  What else could I be thinking?”

 

“You should have been thinking about our children!  What happens if you're exposed?  What would happen to our _half-Kryptonian children_ if someone found out about them?  Then what?”

 

“I **was** thinking about our children!  I was thinking about how devastated they would be, if they lost their mother.  Our family has lost too much already,” Kara defended.  “I've lost too much already.  I'm not going to apologize for saving you.  Not ever.”

 

Alex sighed heavily and poured herself another glass of whiskey to calm her nerves.  She didn't think her partner understood the magnitude of danger she’d just put herself in.  All she could see was how powerful she really was, and the Kryptonian seemed to be blinded by the awe of her own gifts.  In a way, it was perfectly reasonable for Kara to feel that way, but Alex was not perfectly reasonable right now.  In fact, reason was right out the window at the moment.  “You can't do anything like that ever again, Kara!  Do you hear me?”

 

Kara glared at her so darkly, she was afraid the woman's heat vision might ignite at her.  “I'm going to bed.  I'm a little tired from carrying a plane on my back.”  And with that, she turned and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her hard enough to shake the walls of their apartment.

 

All thoughts about having a baby were long gone now.

  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


“Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof,” Kara demanded.

 

“The roof?” Winn gulped, but met her anyway.  “Kara?” he called as she stood at the edge of the rooftop.  “Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really into being this high up.”

 

Kara could smell his fear and noted that he looked like he really might be sick.  “Okay, um, Winn, I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know. Can I trust you?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he answered earnestly.

 

“Good. Um, I just-  I really want someone to be excited for me. And I, um... Right, how do-?   Uh, there's something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it.  But last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop.”

 

“Oh, my God, you're a lesbian. Oh, Kara, that's why you're not into me. This is, this is great news!”

 

Kara playfully swatted at her friend's arm.  He knew perfectly well that she was married to a woman, though the term ‘lesbian’ seemed a bit inaccurate in her case.  However, she definitely was not going to explain that to Winn.  “No!  Come on!  I'm serious!”

 

“What is it, then?” he pressed.  

 

“I'm... I'm **her**!” She sighed at Winn’s blank look.  “The woman who saved the plane!” She chuckled nervously awaiting his reaction.

 

“Okay,” Winn laughed.  “Yeah.  OK.  Right.  Kara, what are you doing?  Hey, Kara!  Hey, get away from the ledge, you're gonna get hurt.  Kara!  Hey!”  He watched helplessly as she fell backwards off the edge of the roof, then rocketed back up and onto the concrete beside him.  “You're... You're her!”

 

“Yup,” she answered needlessly.  

 

“Wow!”  He gasped.  “How do you do that?  What are you?  Are you an alien?  A metahuman?  What is it?  Come on, tell me.”  He had the biggest grin on his face.

 

Kara smiled back.  “I'm an alien.  A Kryptonian, to be specific.”

 

Kara didn't think it was possible for Winn’s eyes to get any bigger.  “Like Superman?” he asked excitedly.

 

Kara nodded.  “Just like Superman.”

 

“Are you two related?” he quizzed.  “Wait, is it racist ask that?  I mean, species-ist?  Wait what's called when you offend an alien race?  I'm so bad at this, please stop me.”

 

Kara giggled.  “Yes, I'm related to Superman.  He's my baby cousin.”

 

“Your **baby** cousin?”  Winn’s confusion was obvious.  “Cause it seems like he's got a good ten years or so on you.”

 

“Yyeeaahh,” she drawled.  “That's a story for another day.”

 

“Okay,” he answered slowly.  “So you wanted to tell me this because you wanted someone to be happy for you?  Is Alex not happy about this?”

 

Kara shook her head.  “No... she-  She's upset that I exposed myself to the world.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“But I **need** to do this, Winn!  It's burning inside me to help people.  I- I just have to!”

 

“Then you should,” he confirmed.  “But you need a suit.  You can't just go running around performing super-human feats in your regular clothes.  People will figure you out.”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.  “Yes!  Yes, that would be so amazing!”  Her face fell.  “But I don't know how I'm gonna do that.  I can't sew or anything.”

 

Winn waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“Don't tell me you would do it,” she said hopefully.

 

“I would, and I will,” he confirmed.  Then, looking scared, he added, “Don't let Alex kill me."

 

Kara jumped up and down, clapping and squealing.  “OK, we won't tell Alex.  This has got to stay between us.”

 

“Understood.”  He gave her little mock salute.

 

“And my kids don't know either, so…”

 

Winn mimed zipping his lips.

 

Kara couldn't help but squeal in delight again.

  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

The DEO.  They captured her.  Showed her her old ship.  Threatened her.  Her own wife was working for these people for years right under her nose.  It made them fight.  What the hell?  There was rarely anything that could come between them, but this sure was something.  

 

Kara sulked.  Family dinners were awkward with she and Alex not speaking to one another.  Her mood was worsened when Cat Grant named her “Supergirl" instead of “Superwoman.”  And then, to top it all off, now she had some crazy felonious aliens chasing after her, all from a Kryptonian prison, one of whom happened to be her aunt.  What next?

 

Miraculously, thankfully, Alex came around to her being a hero.  She even set Kara up with some Kryptonian A.I. from her birth mother.  Kara was relieved beyond measure, and she figured that if Alex allowed her to go around super-heroing, then she could forgive Alex for not telling her about the DEO.  It was only fair.

 

Life as Supergirl was difficult with children, however.  Kara and Alex couldn't always just run off at any emergency.  Luckily, the DEO (Well, mostly J'onn) arranged for an on-call nanny/bodyguard of sorts that could take care of the girls when Alex and Kara were both needed.  His name was Douglas Dickson, and he reminded Alex of a young Idris Elba, accent and all.

 

He was great with the kids.  He made them do their homework and their chores, he cooked them dinner, he read to them, watched movies with them, and even played games with them.  Kara and Alex were quite amused to come home from a mission one night to find Douglas, Jamie, and Jessie all playing Just Dance, long after bedtime.  The women couldn't even find it in their hearts to be bothered.

 

Slowly, the family found a new rhythm that allowed for Supergirl emergencies.  Alex thanked God and Rao and whoever else was out there that her girls were relatively well behaved and had above-average intelligence.  It helped her worry a **tiny** bit less when she and Kara were working, and they were with someone else.

 

They decided together that it was time to talk to the children.

  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

Jessie and Jamie plopped down on the couch when Kara and Alex called a family meeting.

 

“Is this about the baby again?  When are we doing that?” Jessie whined.

 

“Oh…  Well, we can't really do that right now anymore,” Alex answered.

 

“What?!” the girls wailed.  “No!  Why not?”

 

The redhead sighed.  “We're about to tell you.”

 

“Right… So,” Kara stated but failed to add anything afterward.

 

“So,” Alex parroted, not knowing where to begin either.

 

Jessie growled.  “Sooo?”

 

“What do you guys know about Supergirl?” Kara finally asked.

 

The twins looked at each other in surprise and then back to her.  “Uh, well, we know you save people and fight bad guys,” Jamie answered.  “Is that what you want to know?”

 

“Wait,” Kara blinked heavily.  “You know it's me?”

 

Both twins looked at Kara like she'd lost her mind.

 

“Duh!” Jessie huffed.

 

“How?  You never said anything!”

 

“Grandma told us not to talk about it, even with you, because it could get you in a lot of trouble if anyone found out who you really were,” Jessie answered.

 

Kara looked to Alex in pride of how mature their kids were.

 

Jessie held up her hand.  “Wait.  Did you call this family meeting to tell us you're Supergirl?”  At their parents’ affirmative, the twins started howling with laughter.

 

Kara’s look of pride was replaced with one of bewilderment.  

 

“How did you know?” Alex piped up.

 

Jessie rolled her eyes.  Jamie’s look of irreverence was unnerving.  Alex was sure she wasn’t ready for her babies to start acting like this.  The twins seemed to have some kind of silent war between them to decide which of them had to do the explaining, each of them trying to out-pout the other.  

 

Finally, Jamie caved.  She spoke as if to a small child.  “You were supposed to go to Geneva.  We dropped you off at the airport and _Mama_ and Grandma took us out to dinner.  We always memorize your flight information when you leave, so we knew it was your plane going down when we saw it on the news.”

 

“ _Mama’s_ eyes started glowing red!” Jessie interjected with awe in her voice.

 

“And then she was just gone,” Jamie finished.  “Poof!”  She snapped her fingers.

 

Right now, it was Kara’s cheeks that were glowing red.  “I should probably apologize to your mother for that,” she told Alex.  “I just left her there with the kids without a word!  I never even thought twice about it.  I knew they'd be safe with her.  She's the best.  She never even said a thing about it.”

 

“So yeah,” Jamie added, “When _Mama_ turned up on the news after catching that plane, we kind of figured it out.  We can recognize our own mother, geez.  Grandma took us home and talked to us about it, but told us not to talk about it anymore because it could get us into a lot of trouble.  Are we going to be in trouble for talking about it now?”

 

“No, baby,” Kara assured.  “Like we've already established, we wanted to talk to you about it right now, so it's fine.”

 

“Although, after this, it would be good to keep Grandma's advice,” Alex added. “It would be **very** dangerous if anyone ever found out about who _Mama_ is.”

 

“So,” Kara said again.  “If you have any Supergirl-related questions, now's your chance to ask.”

 

The twins looked thoughtful for a moment.  “How much can you bench press?” Jessie asked.

 

Kara laughed.  “I think we've already established that I can lift a whole jet.”

 

“What about a tank? Oh, or a whale?” Jessie added.

 

“I think a tank would be easier to lift than a crashing jet.  I don't want to know if I could lift a whale or not.  I probably could, but it would also probably hurt it, and I don't want to do that.”

 

Jessie nodded thoughtfully.

 

“How fast can you fly?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“I'm not sure, but I know I can break the sound barrier.”

 

“What's that?” Jessie asked.

 

“That's the maximum speed that sound can travel.  So I can travel faster than the speed of sound.”

 

The girls looked a little confused.  They were smart, but they were still only ten.  They had no real concept of the principals of how sounds works.  Alex made a mental note to teach them.  They were smart enough to understand.  They just hadn't learned this yet.

 

Kara adjusted her tactics.  “I can fly faster than a speeding bullet!  I can even catch them in my hands!” she said proudly.

 

“Cool!” the girls exclaimed.

 

“I wanna see that!” Jessie bounced in her seat.

 

Alex frowned thinking about how scary it was watching Kara get shot at, even if she was impervious to bullets.  “I don't want you to see that.”

 

Jessie pouted.  “Why?”

 

“Because I don't want you girls around guns!  That's why!” she answered a tad too harshly.

 

Kara reached out and took her hand to calm her.  “Your mom's right,” she said at her daughter's pout.  “Me getting shot at is not something you should be so eager to see.”

 

“I just meant-”

 

“We're well aware of what you meant, Jess,” Kara interrupted softly.  “But how do you think I have the chance to know how to catch bullets?”

 

“Practicing with Mommy?” the girl guessed.

 

Kara shook her head.

 

“Getting shot at by bad guys,” Jamie supplied helpfully.

 

“Yeah,” Kara answered.  “So do you really want to watch me get shot at by bad guys?”

 

This psychology backfired on the Kryptonian.  “Yeah!” Jessie roared.  “Then you can fly around catching all the bullets!”  She imitated flying around the living room.  “And beat up the bad guys!” She punched and kicked at the air in front of her.  “And it would be so awesome!”  She plopped back onto the couch next to her sister.

 

Kara couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's antics.  It made her a little proud to be receiving such praise from Jessie, who usually favored Alex.  She briefly wondered if being Supergirl might win the girl over to herself so that she would be the favorite parent for both of her children. Of course, it was a selfish thought, but it was there nonetheless.  “Well, I'm glad you have so much faith in me, but let's forget about watching me get shot at for now, OK?”

 

“Fine,” Jessie conceded.  “Can we go play our game now?”

 

“You don't have anymore questions?” Alex asked.

 

“You're both going to be at our dance recital on Saturday, right?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“Yes, of course, baby.  We wouldn't miss it.”  Kara smiled brightly at her daughters. “Any **other** questions?”

 

“Why can't we have a new baby?  I don't understand,” Jamie pouted.

 

Kara looked sympathetically at her daughters.  “I'm sorry, but that would just be too much on our plates right now.  Taking care of a baby is a huge responsibility, and so is being Supergirl.  Right now, it just wouldn't be a good idea.”

 

The girls pouted heavily back them.

 

“We love you girls so much, and you're old enough now that you don't need or want as much attention as a baby would.  You're all we need.  We're so happy with you girls.  Come give us hugs and kisses!” She opened her arms wide.

 

Jessie and Jamie rolled their eyes good-naturedly, but still smiled, got up, and hugged and kissed their mothers.  “Can we go play now?” Jamie asked.

 

“Don't you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?” Kara reminded them.

 

“Oh, yeah!  Grandma, yes!” the girls danced around the room cheering.

 

Alex and Kara laughed.  

 

“OK, that's enough,” Kara spoke up.  “Go get ready.  You girls still have your dance practice stuff on.”

 

“OK,” the twins answered and pranced back to their room to change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Let me know if there are any glaring errors.


	5. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Kara goes through a change. Alex reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, all italics are the Kryptonian language.
> 
> Also, there's no sex scene in this chapter, so don't get your hopes up. I don't know what the rules are for writing about teenagers having sex, so we just won't go there.

 

Kara howled in pain.  She thought she’d escaped this, but apparently, the time had just been delayed by earth’s yellow sun and the fact that she aged slower here.  While most Kryptonians _presented_ by age fifteen at the latest, Kara was now sixteen-and-a-half years old, going through the horrendous growing pains of _presenting as an_ _Alpha_.  She cried and whined and broke her bed frame into splinters from the agony.

 

Alex was beside herself.  She wanted to help Kara so badly, but there was nothing she could do.  According to the Kryptonian, all she could do was wait it out and stay back so she wouldn’t accidentally get hurt.  That was easier said than done.  Kara was Alex’s world, and seeing her in pain, when she normally didn’t even register pain, and not being able to touch her was just too much.  

 

For three days, Alex was forced by her mother to go to school, but after school, she would lay in her own bed, just to be next to Kara somehow, and she couldn’t help but cry with her.  In a way, it was a torturous time for them both.  Not being able to hold Kara when she was crying seemed a cruel twist of fate to Alex.

 

When Alex and Eliza inquired about what was happening, Kara would only tell Alex, and when Alex was filled in, she refused to tell her mother anything except that Kara just needed space to ‘go through Kryptonian puberty.’  Eliza didn’t push for anymore information after that.

 

During the night, after the three days were over, Alex felt Kara crawl into bed with her with a soft whimper of her name.  “Can I sleep with you?” she begged.

 

Alex pulled Kara into her as tightly as she could manage.  “Of course, my angel.  Come here.”

 

Kara buried her nose in Alex’s neck.  “Oh, Rao, you smell even better than I remember.”  She started to kiss the skin under her lips, then ran her tongue up the full column of the brunette’s neck, making the girl shiver.  “You taste even better, too.”

 

“Kara,” Alex breathed heavily.  “Don’t get too carried away.  We still have school tomorrow.”

 

Kara continued to kiss her neck.  “But you taste so good.”  Her hands started to wander.

 

The human girl smiled and leaned into the touch.  They had been getting more and more bold with their kisses and touching, especially after Jeremiah died. Alex would constantly seek comfort in Kara’s embrace, and the Kryptonian was all too willing to oblige.  Their lips and tongues found one another until they struggled with breathing.

 

“I take it you're feeling better?”

 

Kara nodded, leaning her head against Alex's shoulder.  “Yeah.  No more pain.”  She kissed the girl's clavicle.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Angel.”  Alex kissed her temple.  

 

Kara moved her hand under Alex's shirt.  “Alex... I want you so badly right now.”

 

“Kara, no.  I-  I know we've done a lot, but I'm not ready to... go **there** yet.  Especially with my mom right downstairs.  Can you imagine what would happen if we got caught?  She'd send you away for sure!”

 

Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  “Do you really think your mom would send me away if she caught us doing that?”

 

“I don't know, but I really don't want to take that chance.  Do you?”

 

The Kryptonian shook her head.  “Definitely not.”  After a while, she spoke again, “It's the whole sister thing, isn't it?”

 

“What?” Alex didn't understand.

 

“The reason your mom would be upset if she caught us…  It’s the fact that she wants us to be sisters, right?”

 

Alex frowned.  “Yeah.  Plus she'd probably be afraid of me getting pregnant.”

 

“But we're not even from the same planet.  I don't think it's possible for me to get you pregnant.”

 

“Good to know,” the human answered with a smirk.

 

Kara lifted her head and peered down at her love.  “I wish I **could** get you pregnant.  Then maybe I could have a family again.”  Her lip trembled as she tried to hold back tears.

 

Alex pulled her in tightly.  “I would give you all the kids you could handle, if I could.”

 

Kara couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.  She wept in a way she hadn't in a very long time.  Sure, she'd cried a little from the pain of _presenting,_ but this was different.  She really wanted to marry Alex and have babies together with her.  Instead, they were stuck pretending to be sisters, sneaking around doing things sisters weren't supposed to be doing, and she could forget about children altogether.  This reality check was quite the blow to her lonely little heart.  She sobbed in Alex's arms until she fell asleep.

 

When morning came, Kara was up and ready to go to school, except for one little problem - a tent in her pants that just wouldn't go down.  She tried to take care of it in the shower, but that didn't help at all.  So when Alex came looking for her, she quickly hid herself under the blankets.

 

“What are you doing?” the human asked.  “I thought you were going to school today.”

 

“Um…  I can't.  I- I'm still having problems,” she fumbled through her explanation.

 

“I thought you said your pain was all gone?” Alex wondered.

 

“It is…  Um…  Remember how we woke up this morning?”

 

Alex blushed.  “Oh, uh…  You mean your…  Uh…”  She pointed in the general direction of Kara’s waist.  

 

Kara blushed too.  “Ye-ah…  It won't go down.”

 

“Oh.”  Alex bit her lip, at a loss for what to do or say.  “Um…”

 

“I'm just gonna stay home today, OK?”

 

The human gulped.  “Right…  I'll just…”  She pointed at the door and backed towards it.

 

“Are you OK?”  The Kryptonian couldn't smell any fear on her, but she wanted to be sure.

 

Alex nodded.  “Yeah.  Are you?”

 

Kara grimaced.  “I'll be OK.  You should go.”

 

“Yeah.  I'll see you later.”  Alex backed out of the room and closed the door, then came back in.  “I forgot my backpack.”  She grabbed her bag and left again.  “Bye.”

  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

“Miss Danvers,”  Alex's teacher chided, “Class is in here, not out there.”  He pointed out the window.

 

She didn't answer, but she turned her head toward the front of the class, so it would seem like she was paying attention.  It wasn't what was outside that she was interested in.  It was what was at home waiting for her that she was obsessing over - Kara and her new...development.  She couldn't stop thinking about it.  She knew what Kara needed, but she wasn't ready to do that quite yet.  She was torn between her sympathy and her insecurity.  On the one hand, she really, **really** did want to, but on the other, she was afraid that Kara would be disappointed with her.  She always struggled with feeling not good enough, and this time was no exception.

 

“Miss Danvers,” the teacher called her again.  “Would you read starting where we left off yesterday?”

 

Alex didn't even have her book open.  The other students laughed at her, while the teacher frowned.  “Miss Danvers, see me after class, please.”

 

She sighed and turned to the correct page.  When she was finished, she didn't even remember what she'd read.  She just went back to the war raging inside her.  Then, when the bell rang, she nearly forgot about her teacher's request to stay after class.

 

“Miss Danvers.”

 

Alex was getting tired of hearing that.

 

“How is Kara?”

 

The girl paused.  She wasn't expecting that.  “Um-  She's, um…  She's still throwing up,” she lied.  Kara’s cover story was that she had the flu.

 

“You're worried about her.”  It wasn't a question.

 

“Yeah,” she answered honestly.

 

“I understand, but I need you to try to pay attention in class.  Kara will be fine, I'm certain.”

 

“Right.”

 

“She's lucky to have you looking out for her, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Thanks,” Alex answered absentmindedly.  “Is that all?”

 

“Yes, Miss Danvers.  You’re excused.”

 

The rest of day went by much the same way with Alex being barely able to pay attention to much of anything.  By the end of school, she had worked herself into quite a tizzy.

 

“What's wrong?!”  Kara asked immediately as soon she walked through door.  “I can smell your stress from a mile away!”

 

Alex wasn't sure if she'd meant that literally or figuratively.  She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  “Nothing,” she answered too quickly.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” the Kryptonian insisted.

 

Alex frowned.  “I-  I don't…”  She sighed.  “I don't know how to talk about this stuff!  It's awkward… and embarrassing!”

 

“Is this about _my presenting_?”

 

“No!  Maybe.  Sort of.  Not exactly.  Mostly not.  It's complicated.”

 

Kara patted the space next to her in the bed.  She was covered by her blankets, and she had her pillow in her lap.

 

Alex hesitated.  “Are you still…” she indicated the pillow, “You know.”

 

Kara grimaced.  “Yes…  But that doesn't mean we can't still talk about whatever is bothering you, Alex.  Come on.”  She patted the bed again.  “Don't shut me out.  We're supposed to be a team.”

 

This made Alex tear up a little, but she clenched her teeth to hold it back.  It took her a few breaths to get the words going, but she was determined to solve this problem once and for all, now that Kara was looking her with those damn puppy eyes.  “It's just that…  I don't know.  I was thinking about…  the possibility of us... going all the way, but... I'm- I'm afraid.”

 

Kara blanched.  “Alex, you do **not** have to do that.  I would never make you do that if you didn't want to.  Never, ever. _I swear to Rao I would never do that to you.”_

 

Alex held her hands up to soothe the Kryptonian.  “No, Kara, that's not what I'm afraid of.  I know you'd never force me.  That's not even an issue.”

 

Kara looked greatly relieved.  “Oh, OK.  That's good, I guess.  Sooo…”  She waited with bated breath.

 

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I'm afraid…  that one of these days you're gonna realize that…  I'm not good enough - just like my mom - and I couldn't live with the rejection… especially if i gave myself to you.”

 

Kara’s lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.  “Alexandra Elaine Danvers,” she spoke slowly, _“Don't you know that you're my whole reason for living?  Don't you know that you're the only reason I feel at home in this strange world?  Don't you know that I love you so much it hurts?  How could you think I could give up my own heart and soul?  I love you beyond description.  I could never give you up.  You are, and always will be, good enough - no - more than good enough.  No one else even compares to you.  We belong together.  I will_ **_never_ ** _reject you.”_

 

The girls wept in each other's arms for a while, neither willing to break their embrace, even after their tears had subsided.  Eventually, the kissing started, but Kara pulled away after a minute.  “I-  I can't do this right now.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Sorry,” Kara whispered.  “It's too har-  I mean...difficult...right now with you kissing me like that.”

 

Alex bit her lip. “Sorry.”

 

“Could you maybe… do your homework downstairs today?  Just smelling you in the same room with me right now is making it hard-  I mean **difficult**!  Difficult.  It's really difficult for me.”

 

The human pouted.  “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No!” Kara assured.  “I just need to... get through this… transition, that's all!”

 

Alex wasn't convinced, but she nodded in acquiescence all the same.  She stood up and grabbed her backpack.

 

“I love you, Alex.”  She could hear the desperation in the Kryptonian’s voice.

 

“Love you too,” She mumbled without looking at her on the way out of the bedroom.  She couldn't deny that her feelings were a little hurt, even though she believed Kara couldn't help it.  It just hurt when she couldn't be near her sweet angel.  After school was their time for cuddles and kisses, and after four days, Alex was really missing that.  Kara might be sending her away for a legitimate reason, but it still felt a little like rejection.  She tried not to cry, but as soon as she made it downstairs, she couldn't stop.  Of course, her super-powered Kryptonian heard the first little sob she let out and was by her side in the literal blink of an eye.

 

“No, no, baby girl, no.”  As the blonde fussed over her, she wondered where Kara had heard that pet name.  It wasn't one that Alex used on her.  Must be all those boy bands.  “I'm sorry!  I'm messing everything up aren't I?  I'm sorry, Alex! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

 

“Shh, Angel, shh.  It's OK.”  She tried to ignore the fact that Kara’s pants weren't exactly laying flat as they held one another.  This was yet another failed attempt to control her emotions as that familiar burn started in her belly, and with Kara’s words of affirmation in her head this time, it was stronger than ever.

 

Kara must have sensed the change in her -probably smelled her, most likely - because her whole demeanor changed.  She stood taller, and her eyes darkened, and the next thing she said was, “Come back upstairs with me.  I promise I will never regret loving you.”  

 

They had a bit of a stare-down as Kara silently challenged the last of Alex's fears.

 

After a few long moments, with Kara pressed against her, looking at her **that way,** Alex finally let her anxiety be overcome by her desire.  “OK.”

 

Kara grinned, took her hand, and led her upstairs into the bedroom.  Alex locked the door behind them. Her mother wouldn't be home for hours, and Kara had X-ray vision, but she still couldn't be to careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	6. The Spark of Life*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Kara and Alex get it on for the first time, and add a little something extra to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know I said I wasn't going to write the first-time sex scene because I didn't want to get in trouble, but I've been assured that I'm safe. This will be where I add the 'Underage' tag. If you don't want to read the sex part, just skip it. I've marked it with 'XOXOX' before and after, and I'm pretty sure there's no plot points that you'll miss by skipping it. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 _“I love you so much_ , Alex,” Kara whispered reverently, taking Alex's face in her hands and kissing her.

 

“ _I love you too, Kara_ ,” Alex answered between kisses.

 

Kara walked them backwards to Alex's bed.  “ _You make me so happy.  You're so perfect for me.  The Matchmaker itself couldn't have found me a better mate.  I'm so glad I got to choose you_.”

 

Alex melted into her embrace with tears in her eyes.  “ _I'm glad you chose me, too.  You're way too good for me.  I don't deserve you_.”

 

“Are you kidding?  There's no one on this planet that compares to you, Alex!  You're the best there is, and I'm so lucky to have you!”

 

Alex threw herself at Kara, pressing their lips together hard.  She crawled into the blonde’s lap and ground her hips down.  Kara groaned loudly.  “Was that OK?” she checked.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the Kryptonian hissed, grabbing the human's hips and directing her to repeat the motion.  “ _Oh, great Rao, that feels so good!_   She flipped them over onto the bed and lay in between Alex’s legs, grinding down into her and kissing her at the same time.  She relished the little mewling sounds Alex was making, and the smell of her arousal was making Kara crazy.  She needed to be inside her mate, like **now**.  “Alex, are you ready?  I need you so badly.”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“No,” Kara shook her head seriously.  “Say it.”

 

Alex bit her lip in embarrassment but she managed to get the words out. “Make love to me, Kara,” she murmured.

 

The Kryptonian used her super-speed to undress them both.

 

“Kara!” Alex chided, covering herself with her arms.  

 

“What?” she asked, confused.  “You said you were ready!”

 

“Don't you want to savor the moment a little?”

 

“Of course,” she answered automatically, but she really didn't.  It burned in her to just be doing it already.  However, for Alex's sake, she would slow down... a little.  She kissed Alex's face and neck all over and reveled in the feeling of their naked skin rubbing against each other.  Her hands pushed Alex’s arms away from the breasts they were covering, and she just stared for a moment.  “You are so beautiful, Alex,” she spoke with awe.  

 

Alex blushed all the way down to her chest with another bite to her lip.

 

She traced her fingers along the edges of the human’s breasts, then over her nipples, watching her reactions.  Alex squirmed under her hand, breathing heavily.

 

“ _Rao, you feel so good_.”  She could feel her cock brushing against Alex's pubic hair as they moved.  “Can I be inside you now?”

 

Alex chuckled at her impatience.  “Yeah, come on.”  She opened her legs a bit more to allow her lover access.

 

Kara grinned and lined the tip of her cock with Alex's pussy, dragging it through her arousal to wet it.

 

“Go slow!” Alex said quickly, as if suddenly remembering.

 

Kara nodded and gently pressed forward.  After getting a couple inches in, she slowed at Alex's whimpers.  “Are you OK, baby girl?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex grimaced.  “I know it's supposed to hurt the first time, but goddamn!”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than your average human.”  Kara was a little worried now.  “Do you need to stop?”

 

“No,” Alex assured.  “It's supposed to get better.  Just keep going, but gently.”

 

Kara grit her teeth.  Gentle was the last thing she wanted to be right now.  But she'd be damned if she hurt her Alex any more than what was absolutely necessary for the moment.  Her muscles trembled and her breath shook with the self-control it took to keep steady.  She groaned as she pushed in a bit more, then whimpered when Alex whimpered.  “Are you OK?”  She wanted inside so badly, but not at Alex’s expense.

 

“It’s OK,” Alex panted.  “It doesn’t hurt as much now.”

 

Kara kissed her with trembling lips.  “I love you, baby girl.”

 

“I love you, too, Angel.”

 

The Kryptonian finally pushed herself into Alex until she hit resistance.  “I don’t think I can go in any further,” she announced.

 

“OK,” Alex said, gripping her shoulders tightly.  “Now move slowly.”

 

At first, Kara just rocked her hips a bit, not really thrusting at all.  Then after a minute or so, the scent of Alex’s arousal started to get stronger and the girl’s insides became wetter.  Kara started to drag herself in and out just a tiny bit.  The urge to thrust full-force was powerful, and she started to sweat a bit from resisting it.

 

Alex seemed to enjoy the change of pace, if the new noises she was making were any indication.

 

“Is that good?” she checked.

 

The girl nodded with a grin.  “Yeah.  It barely hurts at all now.  Mostly, it feels really good.”

 

“Good,” Kara returned the grin and started moving a little more fully, but staying at a slow pace.

 

“Oh, yes!” Alex encouraged.  “I like that.”

 

Kara was thrilled to hear those words.

 

“You can go a little faster now, if you want.”

 

The Kryptonian didn’t even answer, she just moved inside her partner, still shaking with restraint.  Great Rao, she wanted to just pound the ever-loving daylights out of the girl, but still, she held back.

 

“Are you sweating?” Alex asked, astounded.

 

Kara nodded.  “Yes," her voice was shaky.  "It’s really hard to hold back.  My body doesn’t want to go slow.”

 

“Sorry, but we have to work up to going faster.”

 

“I know, baby girl,” Kara assured her with a kiss.  “I know.  I don’t want to hurt you, _my love_.  Don’t worry.  I only want to do what feels good for both of us.  I won’t go faster until you say so.”

 

“Actually, you can go **a little bit** faster.”  She cried out when Kara did.  “It doesn’t hurt at all anymore,” she panted.

 

Kara took this as permission to pump in a bit harder.  The cries coming from Alex’s throat were completely intoxicating, and the girl’s bouncing breasts were hypnotic.  She grunted and groaned in pleasure, slowly increasing her pace until she was more comfortable with the rhythm.  “ _Oh, great Rao, it feels so good to be inside you, Alex!_ _Do you know how good you feel to me?  You are so perfect._ ”

 

Alex pulled her into a kiss in answer, her desperation coming through loud and clear.  “Kara,” she moaned, “I love you so much!”

 

“I love you, too, Alex!” Kara whimpered.  She was so close.  “Oh, Rao, I’m gonna-  Alex, I’m gonna-a-a-ah!”  She came before she could even get the words out.  She panted heavily, but didn’t stop.  Her cock was just as hard as when they started, if not more so.  “Oh, wow, oh Rao!  Oh my god!  That was so amazing!  You’re so amazing!”  She kissed Alex’s forehead.  “Now, we’ve got to get you to do that.”  She reached down and searched for Alex’s clit.  “I’ve been studying about sex, and this is supposed to be the sure-fire way to make a girl orgasm.”  She circled around the area of her clit a bit clumsily, but Alex still cried out happily.

 

“Oh my god!  That feels so good!” the human bucked her hips into Kara’s hand, as she continued to thrust inside of her.

 

“You like that, my love?”

 

“Oh, yes!  Don’t stop!”

 

Kara didn’t stop.  She pumped into Alex harder and faster as she continued to rub circles around her clit.  “Are you OK?” she asked.  Alex was crying out so loudly, she had to check.

 

“Y-yes, Kara-a!”  Her legs started to shake.

 

“Oh, Alex!” Kara grunted.  She was getting close again.

 

Sooner than she expected, Alex was coming, screaming and shaking and digging her fingers into her back, which set off Kara’s second orgasm as well, and this one triggered Kara’s _knot_. Alex yelped loudly when it was fully swelled inside her.  

 

“Ow!  What’s happening, Kara?  That hurts!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Kara exclaimed and tried to pull out.

 

“Fuck!  Stop!  That hurts worse!” Alex howled.  “Just stay still.

 

They lay there panting, and waiting.

 

“Why did it do that?” Alex demanded.

 

Kara huffed.  “It’s _my knot_.  It’s supposed to keep the _sperm_ inside to make pregnancy more probable.  At least, that’s what’s supposed to happen for two Kryptonians.  For us, it just means we’re stuck together for a little while.”

 

“How long is a little while?”

 

Kara frowned.  “I don’t know.  I’ve never done this before!  They say like fifteen minutes?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“But that was on Krypton, so I really don’t know.”

 

“Are you OK? Kara asked.

 

“Yeah,” Alex breathed.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Kara asked.

 

Alex shook her head.  “Not as long as you’re staying still.”

 

The silence that followed was a bit awkward.

 

“What are we supposed to do while we wait?” Alex asked.

 

Kara bit her lip.  “Well, we could make out?”

 

“OK, that works for me,” Alex smirked.

 

When about ten minutes had passed, Kara tested her _knot_ to see if she could pull out, and when she could, Alex sighed with relief.

 

“Can we go again?”  

 

Alex nodded and pulled Kara down to kiss her. “Give me a couple minutes, then yes.”  After another kiss, she remembered.  “But don’t _knot me_ again.  That hurt.”

 

“OK.” Kara agreed.  She was elated. Her heart was so full to overflowing with joy at finally being able to make love with Alex that she just couldn’t stop grinning, couldn’t stop kissing her, couldn’t stop fucking her.  They were at it for the majority of the next couple of hours, (changing positions a couple of times when Alex complained that her hips were hurting) until Kara heard Eliza’s car coming down the road.  She pushed their limit and dragged one last orgasm out of Alex before they finally stopped and made themselves presentable.

 

By the time Eliza walked through the front door, the bedsheets were changed, the bed was made, and their desks gave every appearance that they’d just been doing homework this whole time, all thanks to Kara’s superspeed.  They even made valiant attempts to actually do said homework, but that didn’t quite work out.  They were too busy daydreaming about what they’d just done.  Eliza told them they looked like the cat that ate the canary, and Kara silently mused that she hadn’t even tried eating Alex because she’d been in such a rush to get inside her.  She’d have to try that later.  The girl smelled delicious.

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Kara awoke feeling better than she ever had before.  Like, a million times better.  She felt stronger, if that were possible, and more confident.  She felt proud of herself.  She pressed her nose into Alex's neck.  Her lover smelled a bit different - sweeter - and it made her pride swell even more.  She was a good _Alpha_.  She could feel it in her bones.  

 

Even better, her pants fit her properly this morning.  And, after she and Alex had stayed locked in their room until Eliza’s car pulled into the driveway, for the first time in almost a week, Kara was actually able eat dinner downstairs at the table without fear of embarrassment.  It was such a huge relief.  She wondered if Alex would want to do it again after school that day.  The thoughts got her body misbehaving, and she sighed.  Better try to steer clear of those kind of mental images until later.

 

Apparently, Alex felt the misbehaving member pressing into her.  “Sorry, Kara, but we're not doing **anything** with my mom around,” she mumbled sleepily.

 

“I know,” The Kryptonian whispered.  “I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just thinking about yesterday and wondering…  if we could do it again today…  When we get home, I mean.”

 

Alex smirked.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Kara grinned.  She was definitely a good _Alpha_.  She was infinitely grateful that she didn't have that insatiable ache in her belly anymore.  The desire was still there, loud and clear, but she felt like she could finally function.  She was overwhelmingly in love with Alex Danvers and the whole experience was a perfect way to let her pour out that love.  “Excellent!”

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

It only took about a week for Alex to start getting sick.  It wasn't bad, really.  Just a bit of nausea and vomiting in the early hours of the morning - not enough to convince her to stay home from school, no matter what Eliza and Kara said.  (“It's the end of the year!  I don't want to have to make up exams just because I have a little stomach bug!  It's not even that bad!”)

 

It wasn't until about the second month, though, that they figured out Alex was pregnant.  It happened quite by accident.  Kara had been laying her head on Alex's lap when the Kryptonian held her head against Alex's stomach to listen, then used her X-ray vision to look.

 

“What?” Alex asked at Kara’s shocked expression.  What is it?”

 

Kara’s face slowly turned from surprise to elation.  “Oh, great Rao!”  

 

“What!” Alex demanded.

 

“ _You're pregnant!_ ” Kara squealed delightedly.  She stuck her nose against Alex's neck and breathed deeply.  “ _That's why you smell so differently!_ ”

 

Alex just stared at her.  “Say that again?”

 

“ _You're pregnant_ ,” she grinned and kissed her lover soundly.

 

“OK, you're gonna need to say that in English because you can't possibly have just said what I think you just said.”

 

Kara lost a bit of her enthusiasm at Alex’s shock, but she was unable to help the smile still on her face.  “Alex,” she spoke slowly, “You're pregnant.”

 

Alex didn't speak for several moments, then, “I thought you said you couldn't get me pregnant.”

 

“I didn't think I would be able to.  Isn't this amazing?” she bounced in her seat.

 

Eventually, Kara’s delight must have broken through the shock because Alex finally started to smile too.  “I get to give you a baby?”

 

Kara bit her lip and held two fingers up as she nodded.  “Two babies,” she confirmed, starting to tear up.  “Oh, Rao, I'm so happy, Alex!”  She threw her arms around her partner.

 

“Two?!”  Alex started to hyperventilate.  “Oh my God!  That's insane!  My mom's gonna kill us!”

 

Kara finally faltered at that.  “She is?”

 

“YES!  Are you kidding me?  I'm only seventeen!  You're only sixteen!  AND, we're having not just one, but **two** babies!  She's gonna flip her shit!”  She tried to take slower breaths before she passed out.

 

“On Krypton, we would already be married, I would have _presented_ at least a year earlier, and we would already have our babies. This should be a time for celebration, not of panicking!” Kara insisted.

 

“OK.  You get to tell that to my mom,” Alex countered.

 

“Fine, I will,” Kara answered.

 

Alex scoffed.  “Good luck with that.”

 

 _“Are you not happy_ , _my love?”_   Kara pouted a bit.

 

Alex softened at the question. “Of course I'm happy, my sweet angel.  I told you I would give you all the babies you could handle, and I meant it.  I'm just scared of my mom's reaction.  We started a little sooner than I would have liked.  Now we have to try to finish school with two kids.  That's gonna be pretty challenging.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Kara, look at me.”  When the Kryptonian obeyed, she continued, “Kara, I am so, so happy.  I'm so lucky, and so honored.  I can't think of anything that would make me happier than giving you a family again.”

 

Kara squeezed her tightly.  “Thank you!”

 

“Easy, Angel!  I know you're excited, but can't squish me, or you won't get your babies!”

 

“Sorry!”  Kara kissed her forehead a half-dozen times.  “I love you so much, Alex!” she announced in between kisses.  “You mean everything me.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.  You're my whole world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Maggie*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Maggie! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I meant for it to be, but oh well. I couldn't bear to split it up.
> 
> I'm assuming the reader already knows Alex and Maggie's story, so I didn't bother much with introductions. I'm not really into slow burns.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in my crime scene?”

 

...

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.”

 

....

 

“Alex Danvers, Secret Service.”

 

…

 

“See you around, Danvers.”  
  
…

 

“Hands where I can see them.”

 

“Fancy fire power for a Fed.”  
  
…

 

“How did you find this place?”

 

“I'm a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect. I've heard stories of black ops anti-alien strike team. Sounded like the boogeyman, but here you stand. You're DEO, aren't you?”

 

…

 

“Danvers.”

 

“Want to see how us local cops deal with the aliens?”

 

…

 

“Nice ride. Got a Triumph Bonneville T100 at home myself.”

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“I thought I'd buy you a drink.”

 

…

 

“I don't strictly date aliens, for the record, though, I do like them more than most humans.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can relate to them, I guess. Growing up a non-white, non-straight girl, in Blue Springs, Nebraska, I might as well have been from Mars. I was an outcast and I felt like it. Our alien neighbors, they are no different. Most of them are hardworking immigrants, or refugees just trying to get by. They have to hide who they are in order to survive. I can sympathize with that.”  
  
…

 

“You guys are fun!”  
  
…

 

“You know, I don't really do well with partners but I think we made a pretty good team.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess we did.”

 

...

 

Alex was still grinning as she walked through the door of their apartment from her outing with Detective Sawyer.  It was just pool and a couple of drinks at the alien bar, but it was so much fun.  It had been a long time since she'd had someone in her life that just got her.  Sure, she had plenty of friends, but Maggie was different.  Maggie was clever, witty, crass, sarcastic, and full of heart.  Alex felt like she could be herself with the Latina like she couldn't be with anyone else, even with Kara.  Her wife was the picture of kindness and joy, but she wasn't much for dirty jokes or foul language.  And sure, Kara didn't mind when Alex drank, but Kryptonians weren't affected by alcohol, and that just wasn't as fun as being able to drink with a friend.

 

“Hey, babe,” Kara greeted from the couch.  “How'd it go?” she turned off the TV.

 

Alex greeted her wife with a kiss.  “Great!  The kids in bed?”

 

“Yep,” Kara answered, popping the 'P' with a waggle of her eyebrows.

 

“Mmm,”  Alex grinned and tugged Kara up.  “Good, let's go to bed.”  She bit her lip.

 

Kara smirked and wrapped her arms the redhead’s neck.  “You got it.  You know, you always want to have sex after you hang out with Maggie.  I think you **like** her!”

 

“What?!” Alex shrieked.  “N-no!  That's not-  I just-  Why are you smiling like that?!”

 

“Have you forgotten that I can smell you?  I can smell the liquor, the cigarettes... the lust.”  She emphasized her point by inhaling deeply with a flare of her nostrils.  She looked positively ready to devour Alex.

 

“Um- I'm confused,” Alex admitted.  

 

“What's confusing?”

 

Alex frowned, “Well you seem to be turned on by the idea of me liking Maggie.  “That's confusing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I mean, shouldn't you be jealous about the idea?”

 

Kara shook her head.  “No, of course not.  Kryptonians were…  What’s the word?...  Oh, yeah.  Polyamorous!”  She snapped her fingers as she remembered.

 

Alex’s eyebrows shot up.  “You never told me that before.”

 

Kara had the decency to look contrite.  “I didn't want you to get the wrong idea.”

 

“What do you mean ‘get the wrong idea?’"

 

“W-well…” Kara stuttered.  “I mean… you've always been sort of...insecure... about me leaving you.  I- I didn't want you to get any ideas that I would do that.  I know humans are monogamous, or at least they try to be… for the most part.  I just... wanted you to feel secure in our love.”

 

Alex melted a bit.  After all these years, Kara could still surprise her with knowledge she hadn't yet shared, despite over a decade of late-night talks of Kara’s home world.  “So you actually **want** me to like Maggie?”

 

“What's not to like?” Kara answered.  “Maggie is awesome.  She's smart and brave and gorgeous - you'd have to be a fool not to like her, at least a little bit.”

 

Alex half-smiled.  “Well, she has a girlfriend, and I have a wife, so we're probably not gonna hook up.”

 

Kara pouted.  “Ruin my fun.”

 

“Brat,” Alex chuckled.

 

“You love me,” Kara answered cheekily.

 

Alex wrapped her arms around her wife.  “Yes, I do.”  She gave a loving kiss to the blonde and tugged her towards the bedroom.  “Hey,” she said, remembering, “Do **you** like Maggie?”

 

“Like I said,” Kara answered smirking, “What's not to like?”  She winked at the redhead and shoved her down on the bed.  “Those dimples, those eyes, that smile…  don't you want to put her under you?”

 

Alex couldn't believe Kara was talking like that.  Even more so, she couldn't believe how turned on she was getting from it.  

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Kara dropped to her knees and took a deep breath.  “Yeah, I know you do.”  She unfastened Alex's pants.  “You want her.”  She pulled the pants off.  “You wanna take that strapon in our drawer and put it inside her.”  She kissed the insides of Alex’s thighs.  “Great Rao, you smell good!”  Finally, she stripped Alex of her panties and buried her tongue as deep inside as she could go.  “Mmm,” she grinned when Alex cried out.  “I don’t think you’ve been this turned on in quite a while.”  Kara’s tongue found Alex’s clit and circled slowly.  

 

“Oh my God, Kara,” Alex whispered, mindful of the kids sleeping in the next room.  She let herself fall back on her elbows and her head drop back.  Whatever had gotten into Kara, well, Alex was enjoying it.  

 

Kara continued to lick her with vigor, humming her own pleasure.  After Alex gave birth to the twins, the girls had had to learn some new tricks in the bedroom so they could lessen the chances of getting pregnant again.  They didn't always have penetrative sex, but on the occasion that they did, they made sure to use condoms.  Kara didn't mind.  She loved the taste of Alex's arousal.  It turned her on like nothing else.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Alex whimpered.  “Kara, yes!”  She bucked her hips relentlessly into Kara’s face, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out.  In just a few minutes, Alex was coming with a deep, animalistic groan.  “Ooh God, Kara!” she panted.  

 

The Kryptonian didn't stop until her wife came a few more times and they were in serious danger of waking up the kids from the noise.

 

When Alex had regained a bit of her senses, she pulled Kara up onto the bed and took her cock into her mouth.  

 

“Ooh, Rao, yes, Alex!” Kara tried not to buck her hips.  

 

Alex worked her tongue around the tip of Kara’s cock, and stroked the base of it with her hand.

 

“Ooh, yes,” Kara said through gritted teeth.  “Rao, I love the feel of your tongue.”  She massaged the back of Alex's neck, and Alex took more of Kara into her mouth.  “Yeah, like that.”  Kara let her head fall back against the headboard.  “You're so perfect, Alex.”  

 

Alex could feel the telltale shaking of Kara’s muscles and sucked harder until Kara pulled her away by the hair.  The one and only time Alex had swallowed Kara’s come had made the human sick as a dog, so the Kryptonian was sure to pull away after that.

 

Kara groaned a little too loudly, but Alex kept pumping her hand, knowing Kara wasn't even close to finished, even after she came.  It always took three or four times for Kara’s knot to pop, and then she could be done for the night.  Otherwise, she was hurting.

 

After Alex finished Kara off for the last time, they cleaned themselves up and settled into bed.

 

“I love you, Kara”

 

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

They kissed each other and said goodnight before falling into a restful sleep.

  
  
END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

“Danvers.”  Alex answered her phone.  “...Oh, Kadera, hi, how are you?...  That's great!...  Oh, yeah, let me ask them!...”  She walked to the girls’ room.  “Hey, guys, would you like to sleep over at Shayla’s house tonight?”

 

Jessie and Jamie lit up.  “Yeah!  Yes, please!”

 

“OK, Kadera, what time should I bring them over?...  Six-thirty sounds great…  OK, see you soon!”

 

“Woo-hoo!” the kids cheered.  “Thanks mom!”

 

“OK, get your stuff ready.  You need pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, sleeping bags, toothbrushes, come on, get it together.”

 

The girls scrambled around collecting their things, not caring about bumping into each other on their way around the room.  Alex chuckled to herself watching them.  “Don't forget clean socks and underwear.”  She left them to finish up on their own while she called Kara and told her of their plans.

 

“You should invite Maggie over,” Kara suggested casually.  “We can make dinner, have some drinks... get to know each other better,” she said suggestively.  “What do you say?”

 

“Oh. OK,” Alex answered.  “That sounds like fun.”  After they hung up, she dialed Maggie’s number.

 

“Sawyer.”

 

“Hey, it’s Danvers.  How are you?”

 

“I’m good.  You?”

 

“Good!  Listen, Kara and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out with us tonight while the kids are spending the night at their friend’s house.”

 

“You know what?  That sounds great, actually,” Maggie agreed.  “Want me to bring anything?”

 

“Just your beautiful self,” Alex answered playfully.

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Alright, what time?”

 

“Seven-thirty good for you?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Alright see you then!”  Alex hung up the phone with a grin, and texted Kara Maggie’s confirmation.  This was sure to be a fun night.

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

Alex and Kara were halfway through cooking dinner when they heard the knock at the door.  “I got it!” Alex announced.  

 

Kara watched as her wife hopped up from her stool with a skip in her step.  She smirked.  Alex was good at hiding her emotions most of the time, but when it came to Maggie, Kara could see right through her.

 

“Hey!” the women greeted each other at the door with a hug.

 

“Hi,” Kara sang over her shoulder.  

 

“I know you said you didn’t want me to bring anything, but I couldn’t help myself,” Maggie said, holding up a bottle of scotch.

 

“Oh!” Alex said gleefully.  “My favorite!  You shouldn’t have!”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing.”  Maggie smiled that beautifully dimpled smile at her, and Kara could hear the woman’s quick heartbeat and saw that familiar twinkle in her eyes that she’d been hoping for - Maggie liked Alex, too.  The Kryptonian tried not to smile too much to give herself away, but it was hard.  Alex was the best human being on the planet, and she deserved as much love as the world could give her.  Kara really hoped her plan worked.

 

“So, how are things?” Kara asked Maggie, stepping away from the pasta on the stove long enough to hug her.

 

“Better,” Maggie sighed.  “I know I’ve been a mess since Jennifer and I broke up, but Alex has really helped me a lot, and it’s been long enough now that it doesn’t hurt so bad anymore.”

 

Kara smiled proudly at Alex.  She thought about giving her a kiss, but then reconsidered when she remembered it might not help her cause of getting the two together.  She thought about Alex and Maggie kissing and had to stop immediately.  It turned her on way too much.  She turned her focus back to the marinara sauce.  “I’m glad you’re better.  Is it wrong of me to say I’m glad you’re not together with Jennifer anymore?  She was kind of…”  She waved her hand vaguely in the air.

 

“Stuck up?” Alex supplied.

 

Kara pulled a face.  “Yeah.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Yeah, I can’t argue with that.  She was kind of a snob.  Sorry, but I can’t help it.  I like women with attitude.”

 

Kara and Alex laughed.  

 

“Stick with us,” Kara said, “And you’ll have women with the **right kind** of attitude.”

 

“Yeah,” Maggie scoffed.  “I can be the third wheel to the world’s most perfect couple.  Sounds great.”

 

Kara couldn’t believe her luck!  “You don’t have to be a third wheel,” she hinted.

 

“What else would you call it?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

Kara smirked.  “I think the word we’re looking for here is ‘threesome.’”

 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose as high as they could go.  “Oh, really?”

 

Kara waggled her eyebrows.  

 

Alex blushed.

 

Maggie laughed.  “I’ll think about it.  Can we just get through dinner, first?”

 

“Sure.”  Kara went back to finishing their spaghetti.

 

Alex tried not to be awkward.  “So…  I’ve been wondering about something.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Maggie smirked.  “What would that be?”

 

“When we first met, you said Darla learned English from you, right?”

 

“...Right,” Maggie answered slowly.

 

“Right,” Alex continued.  “So you, what, just walked up to her and started making out without knowing her, or what?”

 

Maggie honest-to-god blushed.  “Uh…” she laughed, embarrassed.  “Well, ye-ah, kind of.  I was really drunk and on the rebound, and she was there, and we were dancing and…  Yeah…”  She scratched the back of her neck.  “Not my most glorious moment, but it is what it is.”

 

Alex smirked.  “What was it like?”

 

“Kissing Darla? Or kissing a Roltikon?” Maggie asked.

 

Alex shook her head.  “Kissing a stranger.”

 

Maggie pressed her lips together in thought.  “It was…  exciting, arousing, a little disappointing.”  She shrugged.

 

“Disappointing?” Kara inquired.

 

“Yeah,” Maggie continued.  “I mean, it was thrilling in the moment but it was empty.  Not really any emotions behind it.  I know I may seem like a non-feeling hardass, but I do have feelings, and I want to be emotionally connected to the people I kiss.”

 

Kara and Alex both nodded soberly, fully understanding the double meaning behind Maggie’s words.  She didn’t just want a fling.  She wanted to feel loved.  Kara really hoped they could make her feel that way because they both genuinely adored the woman.

 

“Plus,” Maggie added, “Now she gives me shit all the time.”  She rolled her eyes.

 

“On that note,” Alex piped up, “Shall we have a drink?”.

 

Maggie nodded emphatically.  “Yes, let’s.”

 

The redhead got up and grabbed a couple of glasses out of the cupboard, then opened the bottle of scotch and poured them each a double shot.  “To love and friendship in all its forms,” she toasted.

 

“Cheers,” Maggie clinked her glass against Alex’s, and they both downed their drinks.

 

“Babe, can you give me a hand real quick?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure,”  Alex got up and ‘helped’ Kara drain the pasta and pull the chicken out of the oven.

 

“This is going to be easier than I thought!” Kara whispered to Alex.  

 

Alex shook her head.  “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Kara.”

 

Kara just smirked confidently at her.  “She likes you.  Don’t worry about it.”

 

Dinner went by casually, talking about mundane work things and the weather.  Alex and Maggie continued to drink their scotch, and if ever their glasses were empty for too long, Kara would take it upon herself to fill them again.  By the end of dinner, they were all giggling about nothing, and Kara encouraged Alex and Maggie to move into the living room while she cleaned up.  She hoped Alex would take advantage of the situation to get close to Maggie while Kara wasn’t in the same room.  In fact, she went painfully slowly in cleaning up the kitchen, just to give the two time alone.  She prayed to Rao that her plan didn’t blow up in her face while she listened in to the conversation in the other room.

 

“You should have told him to go fuck himself,” Alex scoffed.

 

“Yeah, well, I got back at him by fucking his girlfriend, so…”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows while she loaded the dishwasher.

 

“Wow!” Alex answered.  “That's serious.”

 

“Yeah, I was young, dumb, and full of venom back then.”

 

“And now?” Alex pressed.

 

Maggie sighed.  “Now I try to protect my heart.”

 

“Sounds wise,” Alex assured.

 

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed.

 

“I hope you always feel safe with me and Kara.”

 

There was silence for a long moment, except for the women’s quickened heartbeats, so Kara used her X-ray vision to look through the kitchen wall into the living room to see Alex and Maggie gazing adoringly at one another.  Kara grinned.  Maggie brought out a kind of joy in Alex that Kara hadn't seen in a long time.  She wanted to see more of that joy in their lives.

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Maggie whispered.  “So did Kara seriously ask me for a threesome earlier?  Or was that a joke?”

 

Alex bit her lip.  “I think she's serious, but I'm not sure if she means tonight or some unknown time in the future or what.”

 

“You guys didn't talk about it?”

 

“I mean…  Sort of…”

 

Kara giggled to herself at how they'd ‘talked about it’ a few weeks ago.

 

“Actually,” Alex continued, “What we talked about was more about Polyamory than just sex.”

 

“Kara wants me to be in a relationship with the both of you?” Maggie asked, disbelieving.

 

“It's not just me,” Kara answered from the doorway, making herself known.  “Alex is crazy about you.”

 

When no arguments were made, Maggie asked, “That doesn't bother you?”

 

Kara shook her head and sat down behind Alex so Maggie could see them both.  “No, what really bothered me was watching Alex mope around here like a lost puppy while you closed yourself off to the world after your breakup with Jennifer.”  She didn't need to see the sheepish look on her wife's face to know that it was there.

 

“Aww, Danvers, you missed me,” Maggie teased.

 

“Fuck off, Sawyer.”  They playfully swatted at each other while Kara laughed.

 

“OK,” Maggie grew serious again, “But what about your kids?”

 

“They're at Jamie's best friend's house.  They'll be fine for the night,” Kara assured her with a smirk.

 

“No, I mean, if the three of us were to actually be in a relationship, what would you tell your kids?  Aren't you afraid of ‘corrupting’ them, or something?”

 

Kara shook her head.  She really wanted to talk about Krypton.  “It's not like we'll be having sex right in front of them!”

 

“Yeah, but what if they want to know why their mommies are kissing another woman?”

 

Alex sighed, “Maggie, our kids love you.  They won't mind, as long as they know Kara and I aren’t breaking up.  They'll learn to adapt as long as they know everything is consensual and done out of mutual respect.  The only problem I foresee is Jessie being jealous because I'm pretty sure she's in love with you.”

 

Maggie laughed.  “Seriously?”

 

Kara nodded.  “Yep, she's always talking about wanting to join the NCDP Science Division so she can work with you.”

 

“Hmm, I'm beginning to think I might have some sort of magic power over Danverses,” Maggie teased.

 

“You just might,” Alex agreed.  “Would you like to find out?”

 

Maggie nodded.

 

Alex looked back to Kara for consent.  When she got it, she leaned slowly forward.  “I’ve never even kissed anyone else besides Kara,” she whispered.

 

“Then I feel extra special,” Maggie replied just as softly.

 

When Maggie and Alex’s lips met, Kara’s body burned with arousal.  She had to grab one of the pillows from behind her and put it in her lap to hide her secret.  They would have to tell Maggie about it eventually, but that was for another day.  Right now, they were just toeing the waters.  The kiss deepened, and Kara watched as their tongues came into play.  She had to check her strength before she tore the couch cushion in half.  Watching Alex make out with Maggie was even hotter than she’d imagined.  “Oh, Rao,” she whimpered.

 

Alex chuckled at Kara.  She knew full-well what that whimper meant.  She pulled away from Maggie’s lips.  “I think Kara wants a turn,” she smirked.

 

Maggie looked a little dazed, but the smell of her arousal and the pounding of her heart made it clear to Kara that the Latina was enjoying herself.  “OK,” she agreed.

 

Kara stood up and let Alex scoot back before taking her place next to Maggie.  She smiled adoringly and drew Maggie in by a finger under her chin.  The first touch of their lips was soft and tentative.  Maggie tasted different than Alex.  Not better or worse, just different.  Also, her lips felt a bit different.  Kara revelled in the new sensations.  Maggie’s heart was still pounding.  After a few tender moments, the kiss between them deepened.  Kara held the couch pillow tightly to herself to keep herself covered, but she was sure she couldn’t take much more of this.  Kissing Maggie was more fun than she’d thought it would be.  It wasn’t the same as kissing Alex.  Kissing Alex was like coming home.  Kissing Maggie was new and different and exciting.  Maggie was the first person that Kara had even remotely thought about bringing into their relationship, and she really hoped the woman would say yes to being with them.

 

“Wow,” Kara breathed when they pulled apart.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.

 

Maggie grinned.  “That was really great.  So?  Do I have magic Danvers powers, or what?”

 

“Definitely,” Alex and Kara said together.  They all laughed.

 

“OK,” Maggie said, growing serious.  “Don’t be mad, but I’m gonna need some time to think about this.”

 

“We can’t be mad at you for that,” Alex said.  “We know it’s a big decision, and we wouldn’t want you to take the offer lightly.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed.  “Take all the time you need.”

 

Maggie nodded.  “I think I’m gonna catch a cab home for the night.”

 

“Alright,” Kara and Alex sighed.

 

“We’re really glad you came over tonight,” Kara said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.  

 

“Me too,” Maggie answered with that beautiful dimpled smile.  She called her cab, and took turns kissing Alex and Kara until it arrived.  “See you around, Danverses,” she grinned with a wave on her way out.

 

“Bye!” they waved after her.

 

When Maggie was gone, Kara dragged Alex into the bedroom.  “I hope you're horny,” she announced.

 

“Fuck yes!” Alex exclaimed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next is the much anticipated chapter when Eliza finds out about Alex's pregnancy!


	8. Telling Eliza (& Co.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited chapter where the girls talk to Eliza about Alex's pregnancy! (And some other people, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adjusted the tags on the story. People have been VERY nasty to me about apparently tagging things wrong. I guess I just didn't realize that I could tag all four women in the relationship thingy. I tried to do the best I could at making sure people knew what they were getting into from the get go, but apparently some people still can't read or something. Anyway, I just want to say that I'm not a computer randomly generating words, nor am I a monkey with a typewriter. I'm a human being with feelings, and those feelings get hurt when people are rude to me. Honestly, the kind of things some people said to me just makes me want to quit writing - or at least quit sharing what I'm writing. Sorry for the rant, but damn, if I didn't spend too much time crying this morning over stupid people.

“So…” Kara began.  “When are we going to tell your mom that you're pregnant?  It's been three weeks since we found out.  I think we should tell her.”

 

Alex grimaced.  “I don't know.  I'm afraid!”

 

“I know, _my love_ , but you need to be going to the doctor!  What if something happens?”  She'd read every single book on pregnancy there was at the library, and she'd learned that there was **a lot** that could go wrong.

 

The brunette grumbled.

 

“Please, Alex!” she begged.  “There is so much more to worry about than whether or not your mom's gonna be upset with us!”

 

The human looked resigned to her fate.  “OK.  We'll tell her tonight.”

 

“Good.”  Kara was a nervous wreck.  They really were going to be in trouble, but she didn't care.  This was her last chance at having a family.  If Alex didn't tell Eliza, Kara would.

  
  
  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


 

Alex picked at her dinner.  She'd promised Kara that she'd tell her mom tonight, but she really didn't want to.  Kara might be freaking out about all the possible disasters that might befall them, but Alex had an overwhelming peace about everything.  Well…  not **everything**.  There was this one thing.  She feared the never-ending disappointment of her mother.

 

“What's wrong, dear?” the woman she feared inquired.

 

Alex pouted at her lover, who was having none of it.  “Um…”  She pushed the food around her plate some more.

 

When her daughter was silent, Eliza prodded, “Alex?”

 

“I don't want to talk about it,” she finally spoke.

 

“Yes, you do, Alex!” Kara said forcefully.

 

“No, I don't!”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

“Why do I have to tell her?  It's **your** fault!”

 

“What's Kara’s fault, Alex?”

 

“Fine, I'll tell her, then!” Kara huffed.

 

“Good!” Alex snapped.

 

Kara turned soberly to her partner's mother.  “Eliza,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “Alex is pregnant.”

 

Eliza clenched her jaw and was quiet for a long time.  Finally, after the girls had squirmed in their seats for longer than they wanted, she spoke softly, “And how is that your fault?  Who is the father?  I didn't even know you were seeing a boy, let alone close enough to get pregnant by one!”

 

The girls looked at each other.  They'd forgotten that they hadn't exactly filled the woman in on what happened during Kara’s ‘Kryptonian puberty.’  She had no idea about Kara’s new appendage, and certainly no idea about the girls’ after school activities.  Alex realized that it wasn't only her mother who would be asking her this question - everyone was going to want to know the same thing.  Who was the father of Alex’s children?  She started to panic.  What should she say? Should she lie?  What would her lies be?  Should she just avoid the truth?  She might be able to tell her mom the truth, but what about everyone else?  She hadn't thought this far ahead.

 

“Well?” Eliza huffed.  “I'm waiting for an answer, young lady.”

 

When Alex was still silent, Kara spoke up, “It's me.  I'm the ‘father,’” she used air quotes.  She took the time to explain how she'd become an _Alpha_ a few months ago, and how she and Alex had had feelings for each other practically from day one of her arrival at the Danvers’ residence, which led to them having sex and getting pregnant.

 

Eliza didn't yell.  She didn't express her disappointment in them.  She didn’t even look at them.  She just got up without a word and went to her room, closing door behind her.

 

Alex wasn't sure if this was a better reaction than she'd expected, or worse.  “What's she doing in there?” she asked the Kryptonian.

 

Kara lowered her glasses.  “She's just sitting on her bed, holding her head.”

 

“Does she look mad?”

 

“No.  She kinda looks like she wants to cry, though.”

 

Alex's heart ached.  “Oh.”  There was the disappointment she'd expected.

 

Kara took her hand.  “It'll be OK.  Let's clean up, since it doesn't look like anyone will be eating anything else tonight.”

 

Alex nodded.  Her throat was too constricted to speak.

 

After the kitchen was clean, the girls headed towards the stairs, and as they passed Eliza’s room, it didn't take super-hearing to hear the woman crying.

 

That set off Alex's tears.  She raced up the stairs and threw herself down on her bed, bawling.  

 

Kara cuddled up behind her and kissed the back of her head.  “It's OK, baby girl” she cooed.  “It's gonna be OK, _my love_.”

 

“How can you say that when my mom hates me?!” she sobbed.

 

“Your mom doesn't hate you, Alex.  I promise you.  She's just scared.  I can smell her fear from here.”

 

That just made Alex cry harder.

 

Eventually, after Alex had settled down, Kara assured her that her mom had fallen asleep.  They clung to each other - fully clothed, on top of the covers - with the dread of tomorrow hanging over them.

  
  
  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


 

The next morning, Eliza woke them up early.  “OK, girls, it's time to get up.  It's summertime, and since you're apparently old enough to be parents, you're definitely old enough to get jobs!  I'll be damned if I'm the only one paying to feed **two** Kryptonians!”

 

“Um…”  Kara started.

 

Wide-eyed, Alex shook her head at the Kryptonian.

 

“Not to mention all the baby stuff you're going to need…”

 

“Um, Eliza?”  Kara put her finger in the air.

 

Alex hit Kara in the stomach.  “Shh!”

 

“What is it, Kara?” Eliza huffed.

 

The Kryptonian fretted, “Uh…  There, uh…”

 

“No!” Alex whispered frantically, tugging at the blonde’s shirt.

 

Eliza spoke through gritted teeth, “What is it?”

 

The Kryptonian did not allow her lover to shake her.  “Um, Eliza, there are two of them.”

 

“Two of what?” the woman asked harshly.

 

“Two, um…  Two babies?”

 

The older woman went pale and sat down on the opposite bed from them.  “Wha…” she panted.  “Are- are you sure?  I mean how do you know?”

 

“I can see them?” Kara answered.

 

Eliza’s eyes went wide.  “Why the hell didn't you tell me this last night?!  Jesus fucking Christ!” she got progressively louder as she spoke.  “How could you girls be so irresponsible?!  I mean, seriously?!  God dammit!  How am I supposed to deal with all of this at once?!”

 

The girls cowered in Alex's bed, too afraid to answer.

 

“I mean, finding out you guys are in love, going behind my back, hiding Kara’s new developments, your first time having sex, having a baby, finding out that baby is twins - these are all each huge things individually, but you expect me to cope with it all at once? Fuck!  Fuck!   **FUCK**!”  She pulled at her hair with one hand and punched the mattress underneath her with the other.  Now, everyone was in tears, and no one spoke for a while.  After some long moments of Eliza holding her head in her hands, she spoke quietly, “Get up, shower, and get dressed in decent clothes.  You're both getting jobs, and you're going to work the maximum amount of hours that you're legally allowed and not a minute less.  Baby stuff is expensive, and now we have to buy double.”  She growled and shook her head.  “You have one hour to get ready.”  And with that, she stomped out of the room and back downstairs.

 

Kara wanted to get a job at the library shelving books, but there weren’t any positions open, so she ended up working at the Starbucks at Barnes and Noble.  Alex wanted to get a job as a lifeguard, but her mother pointed out that she would be showing soon, and people weren’t going to want a pregnant lifeguard.  She was forced to settle for working in a music shop in the mall.  Overall, however, the girls felt that, if this was their punishment, they could deal with it.  They were both just far too excited about their babies to feel much remorse.

 

Eliza barely spoke to them, but she found among her friends an OB-GYN that she could trust to keep their secrets, and she and Kara dragged Alex in to see her.  Eliza Danvers and Kathleen Landry had been friends since college at Stanford University, and Dr. Landry was just a couple hours away in National City.  It might be a long way to drive for some, but for the Danvers family, it was a small price to pay for secrecy.

 

“I know you probably got an earful from your mom already, but I really can't stress enough how you should have come to me sooner, Alex,” Dr. Landry chided.  “Kara is right.  There's a lot that could go wrong, not to mention we don't even know what problems there might be with carrying half-Kryptonian children!  At the absolute **very least** , you should be taking prenatal vitamins!”

 

Alex pouted, but didn't say anything.  She knew nothing she could say would help her case.  

 

They did an ultrasound, and Alex finally got her first chance to see and hear a bit of what Kara had already experienced - her children's images and heartbeats.  It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen or heard, and she burst into tears.  “Look, Kara!” she pointed.  “Aren't they perfect?”

 

“So perfect!” Kara answered her with a kiss.  “Just like their mom.”  They kissed again.

 

“Yep,” Dr. Landry assured them.  “They look just like they’re supposed to.  Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?”

 

Kara grinned.  “I already know, but I haven’t told them yet.”

 

Alex gasped.  “You knew this whole time, and you didn’t tell us?!”

 

The blonde shrugged.  “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“Do you want to just tell them, or should I show them?”

 

“Show them!” Kara answered, still grinning.

 

Dr. Landry moved the sonogram wand around to show the babies’ sexes.  “Looks like you’ve got two beautiful little girls in there.”

 

Alex grinned.  When she heard a sniffle behind her, she turned and saw that her mother was in tears, too.  “Are you ok, mom?” she asked worriedly.

 

Eliza just nodded and wiped her eyes.  “Yeah.”  She shared a look with Dr. Landry.

 

“I know you're mad, Mom, but this is a good thing, OK?  Think about it!  Kara lost everything.  This is my chance to give something back to her.  I know it's not the same, but it's a chance for her to have a family again.”

 

Eliza was quiet for a moment, then, “You could have waited until you graduated college for that.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.  “And we would have, if we'd thought for one second that Kara could actually get me pregnant.  She’s from a whole different world, Mom.  We didn't know.”

 

Eliza shook her head at the floor.  “Well, what’s done is done.  Now we just have to deal with the consequences of your actions, don’t we?”  Her voice didn’t bite as much as it had been doing lately - mostly, she just seemed resigned to her fate.

 

“What are you telling people about the father?” Dr. Landry asked.

 

The girls looked sheepishly back at her.  “We don’t know.  We haven’t really talked about it,” Alex answered.

 

“Maybe you should make up a boy from another school or something, since you obviously can’t tell them the truth.”

 

Alex nodded thoughtfully.  “Yeah, that should work for most people.”  She pressed her lips together.  “Not sure that’s gonna work for Vickie, though.”

 

Eliza’s eyes widened.  “You mean Vickie doesn’t know you’re pregnant yet?”

 

The girls shook their heads.  “We haven’t told anyone.”

 

“Oh, boy,” Eliza drawled.  “You’d better tell her soon before she figures it out on her own.  You’re already showing a bit.  She’s going to wonder why you didn’t tell her right away.”

 

“I know,” Alex answered.  “I’ve just been trying to avoid all the questions that are going to come up.”

 

“Well, you’re going to have to face the music somehow.  At least Vickie can’t possibly be as mad at you as I am.”  Eliza stood.  “Are you ready to go home?”

 

The girls nodded.

 

“Good.  Let’s go.  Thank you so much, Kathy.”  She reached out to hug her friend.

 

“My pleasure, Eliza.  I’ll see you again soon,” Dr. Landry answered, squeezing back.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Landry,” Kara chirped happily.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Landry,” Alex parroted.

 

“You’re welcome, girls.  Take care, and make sure you’re taking those vitamins!” she ordered.

 

“I will,” Alex promised.

 

“We’ll make sure she does,” Kara assured her with a wave.

  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

When they got home, Eliza pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.  “I almost forgot,” she stated with a pointed look at Kara.  The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up.  “Hello, Clark?”

 

Kara’s heart went cold.

 

“Yes, do you have a few minutes?  Kara has something important she needs to talk to you about.”  Eliza handed the phone to the younger blonde.

 

“Uh... hi, Clark,” she chuckled nervously.

 

“Hello, Kara,” her cousin answered pleasantly.  “Is everything OK?”

 

Kara pressed her lips together and looked at Eliza.  “Well…  I guess that depends on who you ask.”

 

“Oh-kay…” Superman said slowly.  “What is it you need to talk to me about, Kara?”

 

“Um…  Well…  I don’t really know how to say this…  Um…  I, uh…  I-  I kind of got Alex pregnant?”

 

There was silence on the other line.

 

“Clark?”

 

“I don’t get it,” the Man of Steel answered.  

 

Kara sighed and swiped her face with her hand.  Yet another person she had to explain _presenting_ to.  Arg.  If she thought it was embarrassing telling Eliza about her body changes, it was nothing compared to trying to explain it to Clark.  Why didn’t he know about this already?  Probably because he was born male and didn’t have to _present_ like she did.  How unfair.

 

“Wow,” Clark breathed when she was finished.  “I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” she assured him.  “I guess Eliza just thought you should know.”

 

“Right…  Wow…”

 

Kara could hear her cousin pacing.  “Yeah…  Well, Eliza isn’t too happy with us.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me, Kara.  You guys are still just kids!”

 

“On the contrary, on Krypton, we would be considered adults, and we would have already been married and had kids by now!” she insisted.

 

“Well, we’re not on Krypton!” Clark insisted loudly.  “We’re on earth, and you’re not married, you’re not even legally allowed to get married!”

 

“You could marry us using a Kryptonian ceremony!”

 

“Kara, you’re way too young for that, and you're missing the point!  Having a baby is a huge responsibility!  Are you really prepared for that?”

 

Kara fumed.  “Need I remind you that I was sent to earth with the specific purpose to take care of **you** as a baby?”

 

Clark groaned.

 

“And unlike **some** people, I am fully prepared to take responsibility for my family!”  

 

Clark was quiet for a long time.  

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes, I'm here, Kara.  I just don't know what to say.  I-  I’m just really disappointed in you.”

 

Kara seethed.  “Excuse me?” she grit through her teeth, trying desperately not to crush Eliza’s phone.  “ **You’re** disappointed in **me**?”  She scoffed, “That’s a laugh.  It’s not like you’re even in my life!  At least Eliza’s disappointment means something.  Yours?  It's not even worth registering.”  She hung up the phone, resisting the urge to throw it through the wall, and dropped it onto the couch before stomping upstairs and slamming the door behind her.

 

“That went well,” Kara heard Alex say from downstairs.

 

“I don’t need your attitude right now, young lady!” Eliza snapped.

 

Kara sobbed into her pillow.  What right did Clark have to say those things to her?  He basically just dropped her off at the Danvers’ house and left her there.  Alex has had more interaction with her cousin than she ever has had.  Hell, he took the time to teach the Danvers family to speak Kryptonese, for Rao’s sake!  But Kara?  She barely got a phone call here and there from her cousin.  She heard Eliza’s phone ring and the woman pick it up.

 

“Hello, Clark”

 

“Eliza?” Clark spoke.  “Is everything OK?”

 

The older blonde sighed.  “I guess that depends on your version of OK.”

 

“Do you need money?  Or-”

 

“No!” Eliza answered quickly.  “No, of course not.  That’s not why I wanted her to tell you.  I just thought you should know, you know?”

 

“Right…  So… Um…  When is the baby due?” Superman asked.

 

“Clark, there are two babies,” Eliza informed him.

 

“Oh,” he whispered.  “Oh, wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Eliza, I don’t know what to say.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah.  Well…  Anyway, she’ll be 40 weeks in March, but since it’s twins, they will probably be born sooner than that.  So far, everything looks good.  Alex and the babies are perfectly healthy right now - no blood sugar problems, no blood pressure issues.  So far so good.”  Eliza went into her room and closed the door - not that that would prevent Kara from hearing, but she supposed it was more for Alex’s benefit than hers.  “Honestly Clark, I’m scared to death.  What if those babies rip my daughter apart from the inside with their Kryptonian strength?  What if something perfectly common goes wrong?  What if I lose my daughter?  I’ve already lost my husband,” she said tearfully.  “I can’t lose my daughter, too.”

 

“Hang in there, Eliza,” Clark comforted her.  “I’m sure everything will be fine.  There’s no better expert at Kryptonian physiology than you.  Is Alex going to be under any other doctor’s care?  I know obstetrics isn’t exactly your specialty.”

 

“Yes, I have an old college friend that’s an OB.  I’m positive we can trust her.  We saw her today, actually.  Alex had her first sonogram.  The babies are so perfect - girls.  I’m still mad as hell with their parents, but I couldn’t help but fall in love with those little girls today.  I really hope everything goes smoothly.”

 

Kara started crying for a whole new reason.  Eliza loved her babies.  She’d wondered if the woman would even come around to liking them.  Having her love them seemed too much to ask.  “Thank you, Rao,” she prayed.  “I couldn’t bear it if my babies’ grandmother hated them!”

 

Alex finally came upstairs with a sandwich in her hand.  “Are you OK, Angel?” she spoke softly.

 

Kara smiled with tears in her eyes, and when Alex gave her a confused look, she explained, “You’re mom just told Clark that she loves our babies, even though she’s mad at us.”

 

Alex brightened.  “She did?”

 

Kara nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

“Thank god,” Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  “You hear that, girls?” she spoke to her tummy.  “Everybody loves you already, and you’re not even born yet.”  She rubbed her hand across her belly.  

 

Kara grinned and grabbed Alex by the hips and pulled her close.  “That’s right, _my little ones_!” she cooed to her children.  “Your mommy loves you, and your _Ma_ _ma_ loves you, and your grandma loves you.  You don’t have to worry about that nasty cousin Clark.  You will never lack for love, I promise.”  She hugged the human girl as tightly as she dared.

 

Eliza must have hung up with Clark while they were talking because she called up the stairs, “Girls, would you please come down and help me with dinner?”

 

“OK, Mom!” Alex tried to shout around a mouth full of food.

 

“Are you eating already?” Eliza asked.

 

“I’m sorry!  I was getting hangry!” she defended.  “I’ll still eat dinner.  I’m pregnant, what can I say?”

 

Eliza rolled her eyes.  “Whatever you say, dear.”

  
  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

 

“Hey, Vicky,” Alex spoke into her phone.  “How’s it going?”

 

“Hey, Alex.  I’m doing great.  How are you?”

 

“Um, I’m good.  Listen, I have something I need to tell you.  Is there any way you could come over?”

 

“Sure, let me ask my dad,” Vicky agreed.  “Is everything OK?”

 

Alex bit her lip.  “I mean, yeah, everything’s fine.  I just need to talk to you about something.”

 

“OK.”  Alex waited while Vicky asked her father permission to leave the house.  When she got it, they hung up and Alex paced the living room.

 

“It’s gonna be OK, Alex,” Kara assured her from her seat on the couch.  

 

Fifteen minutes later, her friend was knocking on the door.

 

“Hey!” Alex greeted her with a hug.  “Come on in.”

 

“Hi, Kara,” Vicky greeted.

 

“Hello,” Kara answered cheerfully.  “How are you?”

 

“Good.  A little bit dying to know what’s going on, though.”

 

Alex took a deep breath.  “Right.  Let’s go upstairs.”

 

“Sure thing.”  Vicky followed Alex up to her room.

 

After they’d both sat down on her bed, Alex took another deep breath and just blurted it out, “Vicky, I’m pregnant.  I’m having twins - girls.”

 

Vicky’s eyes went wide.  “What?!  I didn’t know you were even dating anyone!  How can you be pregnant?!  Who’s the baby daddy?”

 

“He’s uh, a boy I met at the beach...  He’s from out of state.  His name is Curtis.  We’re not really together.  He doesn’t know I’m pregnant, and I have no intention of telling him.”  She and Kara had devised their little lies together the night before.

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell him?  You could be getting child support or something!” Vicky exclaimed.

 

“I just… He’s from Texas, and I don’t want to bother.  It’s just easier this way.”

 

“He didn’t force you, did he?!”  Vicky was about to be livid.

 

“No!  No, nothing like that!” Alex assured her.

 

Vicky pouted.  “I just can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me about something like this.  I thought we were best friends.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized.  “I was just kind of scared of people’s reaction.”

 

“I guess I can understand that,” Vicky sighed.  “But next time something big like this happens, you **have** to tell me!  If you don’t, I’ll be really mad!”

 

“You got it,” Alex answered.

 

Vicky hugged her.  “I can’t believe you got pregnant.  I always thought you were the most goody-goody-two-shoes when it came to sex.  Either that, or you were a lesbian.  Either way, I didn’t see this coming.  What about school?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Well, we’re about to be seniors, how are you gonna finish the school year with twins?”

 

Alex shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I’ll figure it out.”

 

“What about college?”

 

“I can still go to college!”

 

“Yeah, but can you still go to Stanford?  How can you afford to pay for that school **and** twins?”

 

“I don’t know!  I might not go to Stanford now.  It’s five-and-a-half hours away, and National City University is only two hours away.  I might just go there.  They’re still fully accredited, and I can stay closer to home.  Maybe I’ll start out at the community college here in Midvale.  They’re a decent school, and I can take all the stupid, useless beginning classes that have nothing to do with my major there.”

 

“I guess,” Vicky said skeptically.  “When are you due?”

 

Alex smiled.  “February or March?”

 

“Are you even going to be able to finish your senior year?  You might have to retake your last semester!”

 

Alex frowned.  “I’ll figure things out.  It will be fine.  I know it will.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Maggie's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Kara, and Alex talk more, and Maggie makes a decision. Can you guess what it might be? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was planning for chapters to be about two-thousand words each, but that has seemed impossible to accomplish over the last few chapters. You guys don't mind them being longer, do you? ;)
> 
> Oh, by the way, thanks to everyone who has been so amazingly supportive to me! You guys rock!

Maggie paced the floor of her living room for the third night in a row, probably driving her downstairs neighbors crazy, but she couldn’t help it.  Alex and Kara had asked her to be in a relationship with them.  It was quite the shock.  Honestly, her first reaction had been sheer elation, but then reality set in, and she started to wonder just exactly how it all would work.  She’d never even known anyone who was polyamorous before, so she didn’t really know how the dynamic was supposed to look.  She’d met some swingers before, but that just didn’t seem to be the same thing.  She’d also met some people with ‘open’ relationships, but that always seemed to be a recipe for disaster because jealousy always appeared to get in the way.  She paced and paced.  Finally, she sat down and wrote out her questions and concerns.  Let it not be said that Maggie Sawyer wasn’t a problem solver.

 

She thought back to the night she had kissed Alex and Kara.  Alex’s kisses were as electric as she had anticipated, and Kara, well, she couldn’t help but melt into that adorable sweetness.  Kara was very different than anyone Maggie had ever dated before.  The Latina was certain that she had sworn more in the last five minutes than the blonde had in her whole life.  But kissing her had been surprisingly comforting, and she knew she wanted to do it again.

 

How had her life come to this that she was actually seriously considering dating two women at once?  She continued to write her list, praying to God that she didn’t overlook anything big.  She finished, or so she thought, until she remembered the twins, and that sparked a whole new list of questions and concerns.  She groaned.  She’d never had to put this much effort into deciding whether or not to get into a relationship.  Was this really worth all the trouble?  Apparently, it was, because she was already going through with the work.

 

When she felt confident that she’d thought of everything, she sent Alex a text message that she was ready to talk.  The DEO agent replied that they could meet this weekend, barring any Supergirl emergencies.  Now that that was over, she breathed a sigh of relief.  She just had to wait a few more days until they could actually have this conversation.  One thing was for sure - she was going to avoid any big surprises.

 

When Saturday came, Maggie was nervous as fuck.  She paced her apartment for the umpteenth time until it was time to leave to meet Alex and Kara at their place.  For the thousandth time, she read through her list to make sure she had everything memorized.  She didn’t want to feel like a douche by pulling out the list in front of them. She tried to let the wind and the rumble from her bike wash away her worries, but it barely even registered.  Now, she was bombarded with 'What If’s.  All the most negative scenarios she could think of were now plaguing her mind, and she worried that she was making a mistake.  However, she wouldn’t let that deter her from at least asking questions because in her heart of hearts lived a burning curiosity that was never quenched, and this situation piqued that curiosity into a roaring flame.

 

She tried to take deep calming breaths on the way up in the elevator, but her heartbeat wouldn’t slow.  She knocked on the door and was greeted with enthusiastic hugs from both women.  Their touch soothed her in a way that she hadn’t been able to soothe herself.  She filed that away for further examination later.  

 

“Are you hungry?” Kara asked.  “We can eat while we talk.”

 

Maggie internally chuckled as she remembered Alex’s description of Kara’s love affair with food.  “Sure,” she answered just to appease her.  “I could eat.”  She was way too nervous to eat.

 

“You like Chinese?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kara handed her a menu, while she and Alex bickered about how many orders of potstickers they needed.  

 

“No potstickers for me, thank you,” Maggie supplied, turning up her nose.

 

Kara looked at her aghast.  “You don’t like potstickers?!”

 

The detective shook her head.  “Not even a little bit.”

 

Kara’s look of dismay turned to something resembling smug.  “More for me, then.  That’s one less person I have to fend off from eating them.  Ha!”

 

The Latina chuckled.  

 

Alex rolled her eyes.  

 

Kara picked up her phone and started dialing.  “Do you know what you want?”

 

“Yeah,” the detective answered.  “Vegetable lo mein and a couple of spring rolls.”

 

“That’s it?” the blonde looked a little disappointed.

 

“Yep.”

 

Kara shrugged and put in their orders.

 

“So, Alex” Maggie began when Kara hung up the phone.  “How was it fighting that last alien?”  She didn’t want to start talking about the serious stuff just yet.

 

“Oh, we called him Parasite,” Alex piped up.

 

“Yeah,” Kara added.  “That guy was pretty hard to kill…  I mean…  That’s what Supergirl said.”

 

“Right,” Maggie said, playing along.  She’d suspected Kara was Supergirl for a while now.  “How’d she do it?” she wanted to know.

 

“Well, she went and grabbed some plutonium out of the nuclear power plant and it overloaded his powers.”

 

“Plutonium...” the detective said disbelievingly.

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

 

“And that didn’t, like, irradiate the whole city?”

 

Alex shook her head.  “No, we checked.  He absorbed all the power, and it just disintegrated the guy.”

 

“Wow, that’s insane,” Maggie commented.

 

“No kidding!” Kara said cheerfully.  “And I got to write the article about it!  Woohoo!”

 

“Nice.”  Maggie gave Kara a high five.  “You’re gonna be a world-renowned reporter any day now.”

 

“Yeah, right,” the blonde blushed.

 

“No, I’m serious,” Maggie continued.  “I mean, having the Supergirl hook-up probably helps, but you’re a good writer, Kara.”

 

“You read my stuff?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Kara melted a bit and leaned over and gave the detective a big kiss.  “Sorry, I know we haven’t talked yet, but…  I just couldn’t resist.”  The kryptonian blushed a little.

 

“It’s OK.”  Maggie looked at Alex to make absolutely sure that it was really OK.  The redhead just smiled approvingly.

 

They made small talk about the weather and other random things until their dinner arrived.  They ate in relative silence, only really commenting on the quality of the food.  When everyone was finished, Maggie’s nerves started to kick in again.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to remember all of her questions.  Her list was in her pocket, just in case, but she didn’t want to have to pull it out.

 

“OK,” Alex started.  “Let’s talk.”

 

Maggie looked around the room.  “Just out of curiosity, where are the kids?  I’m just asking because I’m wondering how much time we have.”

 

“The girls are with their Uncle Winn,” Kara answered.  “They’ll be over there until we go pick them up.  There’s no rush.  I’m sure they’re just watching Harry Potter for the hundred-thousandth time, or something.  They’re not going to interrupt us.  Those three are like peas in a pod.  They’ll be fine.”

 

Maggie took another deep breath.  “OK.”  She breathed out quickly.  “My first question is kind of about you guys.”  She waited for the other women to acknowledge her statement.  “You’re not just doing this as some kind of sexual experiment, are you?  I mean, you seem like a happy couple, but…  I just-  I don’t want to be some kind of plaything.  I have needs and feelings, and I need to be respected as a human being.”

 

Kara and Alex both nodded seriously.

 

“That’s a perfectly reasonable concern,” Kara insisted.  “And no, this is definitely not just some experiment.  I think, if we just wanted that, we would have looked for someone that we weren’t so attached to.  But, honestly, Maggie, we really, really like you.  You’re so smart and brave and so, so beautiful.  You make Alex so happy.  That means the world to me.  She’s everything to me, and she deserves everything good in this world, and that hopefully includes you.”

 

“And jealousy isn’t an issue with you two?”

 

Alex shook her head.  “Not when it comes to you.”

 

“What makes me so special?”

 

“Excellent question,” the redhead commented,  “But I’m afraid I don’t really have a good answer for you.  We’ve never met anyone like you that clicked so well with us before.  It just feels right to have you around.”

 

Kara nodded her head firmly in confirmation.

 

The Latina breathed for a few moments while she thought about what to ask next, then, “So it’s just me that you want to be with?  You’re not having an open marriage situation where you’re both going to be dating a bunch of other people?”

 

“It’s just you,” Kara assured.  “Where I grew up, polyamory was a totally normal thing.  People would get married to bear children together, but they always had one or two other special people that they’d choose as lovers.  It wasn’t just some free-for-all.  It was all very intimate and done out of love, not lust.  Up until now, Alex and I have been monogamous all these years because there’s never been anyone that’s come close to making us want them as a potential lover.”

 

So far, Maggie was fairly satisfied with their answers, but she still had more questions.  “OK, how about dates and kissing and sex…  Like, does it have to be all three of us every time, or can just two of us be together sometimes?”

 

Alex smiled.  “It seems kind of silly for us to expect all three of us to be involved **all** the time.  There’s going to have to be times when it’s just two of us.  Like, I would expect us all to be together for something like Valentine’s Day, but I would really like to be alone with Kara on our wedding anniversary.  Plus, there’s bound to be times when we want to be alone with each other for certain special occasions, or whatever may be.”  She waved her hand around in the air for emphasis.

 

“OK,” Maggie conceded.  “That seems reasonable.”  She thought for another moment.  “What about other people?  Are you going to tell them about me, or am I going to be some dirty little secret?  I’ll be honest, I don’t really like the idea of that.”

 

Kara put her hand on Maggie’s leg.  “I would never want you to be some ‘dirty little secret.’  We would tell the people that matter.  Everyone else can just stay out of our business.  Is that OK?”

 

Maggie nodded.  “So would you tell your mom about me?” she asked Alex.

 

The redhead nodded.  “If you’re serious about being with us, then yes.”

 

Maggie ran her hands through her hair.  “I don’t want to be in the middle, if you guys get in an argument.”

 

Kara shook her head.  “We don’t really fight much, so hopefully that won’t be an issue.”

 

“You guys argued for five minutes about how many potstickers to order earlier.”

 

“Pfft,” Kara waved her hand and rolled her eyes, while Alex giggled.  “That’s not fighting.  That’s just old married couple bickering.”

 

“Oh-kay,” Maggie chuckled.  “How long have you guys been married?”

 

“It’ll be twelve years on January 10th,” Alex answered with a goofy grin.

 

Maggie frowned.  “But gay marriage hasn’t been legal that long.”

 

Kara shrugged.  “We had sort of a… special ceremony right before the kids were born.”

 

“So you’re not legally married?”  This was quite the shocking news.

 

“Not by the state, no,” Alex answered.  “But we take our marriage vows very seriously.”

 

Maggie pondered this for a moment.  She wasn’t sure how to take it.  Was this a good thing?  A bad thing?  Did it even matter?  Shockingly, it seemed to give her a little bit of hope.  Maybe she wouldn’t be such an outsider to this perfect little pair after all.  “What about the kids?” she suddenly remembered.  “What if they don’t like this arrangement?”

 

Alex and Kara looked at her with great compassion.  

 

“Maggie,” Alex started, “If you’re serious about being with us, then we will do whatever we need to do to make sure our girls feel comfortable and safe with the situation.  They really like you, Mags.  I seriously don’t think it will be a problem.”

 

“You know I love your kids, right?”

 

“Of course,” Kara answered.

 

“It’s just that…  I-  I don’t want to just be free child care.  I may be Latina, but I’m not a housekeeper or a nanny.  I never really thought I’d have kids, so I’m kind of nervous about how everything will go.  I want to be involved, but I don’t want to be a full-time parent.  Does that make sense?  Is that wrong?”

 

“No, I get it,” Alex answered.  “They’re our kids, and we’ll take full responsibility for them, like we always have.  You don’t have to spend any more time with them than you want to.  I know that we would like you to be involved to an extent.  Like, they have dance recitals and school plays and things like that that you should probably come to, but it’s not like you have to come to all the practices or pick them up from school or anything like that.  Birthdays, holidays, special occasions, that kind of thing we would really like you to be around for.  Is that OK with you?”

 

Maggie nodded.  “Yeah.  That sounds good.”

 

“Is there anything that you guys want to ask me?”

 

Kara and Alex shook their heads.

 

“No, I’m impressed that you had such good questions,” Kara complimented.  “You really thought about this, and I greatly appreciate it.  So, have you made your decision?”

 

The detective shook her head.  “No, honestly, I still need some time to think about everything we just talked about.  This is a really big deal.”

 

“Yes it is,” Kara agreed.  “And I’m glad you’re taking it seriously.”

 

“Me, too,” Alex added.

 

“Now what?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

Kara smiled sweetly at her.  “What would you like?”

 

“I could go for a drink, actually.”

 

“Excellent idea!” Alex hopped up from the couch to retrieve the half-bottle of scotch that was left over from the last time Maggie visited.  When she came back she poured them both a drink, then clinked their glasses together, downing the shot in one go.

 

“I’m gonna make some cocoa,” Kara piped up cheerfully.

 

“OK, Angel,” Alex answered, pouring herself and Maggie another shot.

 

“It’s seventy-eight degrees out,” Maggie commented incredulously.

 

Kara shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter to me.  I love cocoa year round.”  She got up and headed for the kitchen.  

 

After downing their second shots, Alex looked at Maggie with hooded eyes.  “I don’t suppose you want to make out some more tonight?”  She grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

 

Maggie answered with a smile of her own.  “Oh, are my Danvers powers kicking in?”

 

Alex nodded, “Big time.”  She leaned in and kissed Maggie gently.

 

The detective sighed and pressed her lips harder against the redhead’s, placing her hands on each rosy cheek and holding on for dear life.  When their tongues met, Maggie’s heart nearly exploded out of her chest from beating so hard.  Her breathing hitched, and she wondered when was the last time she felt anything so right.  She didn’t even hear Kara come back in the room, but when they eventually pulled away from each other, there she was, sitting in the chair, cocoa in hand, cheeks flushed, eyes dark.  The blonde smiled at her when she caught her looking.  Apparently, Kara liked to watch.  “You like what you see?” Maggie husked.

 

“Very much,” the reporter answered thickly.  “Do it again.”

 

Maggie and Alex smirked at each other and leaned back in for another round of kisses.  They lost track of time, simply melting into one another’s touch, enjoying the closeness, relishing the electricity, basking in the warmth.  They kissed and kissed, and only thing that stopped them was Kara’s meek question of, “Can I have a turn?” a long while later.

 

“With who?” Maggie asked cheekily.

 

Kara smirked.  “With you, silly.  I’ve been making out with Alex since I was fifteen.”

 

Maggie’s eyes went wide.  “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!”

 

Kara and Alex giggled at the expression.

 

“I can’t even fathom having been with someone for that long,” the detective admitted.

 

“We can’t imagine not being together,” Alex stated, taking Kara’s hand as they shared a look of mutual adoration.

 

Maggie felt a little pang of jealousy, not that she begrudged the other two for what they had, but because she wished she could have been there from the beginning, too.  She didn’t want to think about what had happened to her.  She waved Kara over.  “Come here, blondie,” she demanded teasingly and patted the seat next to her.

 

Kara chuckled and got up to sit on the other side of Maggie from Alex.  Once again, when their lips met tenderly and without hurry, she marvelled at how different Kara was.  If this woman was Supergirl, then it was extra incredible that she could be so soft and gentle when everyone knew how powerful she was.  Even if she wasn’t Supergirl, kissing Kara was incredibly soothing, and she relaxed into the blonde’s touch, brushing their tongues together with feather-light caresses.  However comforting the reporter might be, there still eventually came a time where they needed to catch their breaths.  She pulled away panting, and looked back to Alex to check in with her.  Maggie still felt a little paranoid about one of them getting jealous, but the redhead just looked as turned on as she felt.  Maggie swallowed hard.  She wondered briefly if she would make it out of this apartment alive.  She feared she might die from all the heat she was feeling at the moment.  “I need a breather,” she informed, fanning herself.

 

Kara looked a little smug.  “You want some water?”

 

The detective nodded.  “Yes, please.”

 

“Me too?” Alex asked.

 

“Two waters, coming up.”  The blonde practically skipped to the kitchen and back.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Thank you, Angel.”

 

“No problem,” Kara stated, taking a drink of her own bottle before sitting back down.

 

Maggie sipped contentedly from her water bottle.  

 

“Are you…” the reporter started, then stopped again.  “Are you OK?  With everything so far, I mean?  You don’t feel like we’re taking advantage, do you?”

 

Maggie laughed.  “Taking advantage?  I assure you, you couldn’t make me do anything that I didn’t want to do.”

 

Kara looked like she might argue for a moment, but one withering look from Alex, and she kept her mouth shut.  Yet another subtle hint at Kara being Supergirl.  Sweet little reporter Kara could never overpower anyone.

 

“I’m perfectly OK, Kara.  Thanks for asking.”

 

“I just-  I need you to be OK with this.”

 

“I am so OK with it,” Maggie gave her a genuine smile, and the look she received back melted the detective’s heart.  She leaned forward and gave the blonde a brief but heart-felt kiss.

 

“Is, um…  Is this your answer?  Or is this part of thinking about it?”

 

Maggie debated internally for a moment before finally setting her fears aside.  “Yeah, I think…  I think I want to try this.”

 

Kara gave her a thousand-watt smile.  Alex gave her own ecstatic grin, though, Maggie wondered if anyone could match the brightness of the blonde.  They each kissed again and again in celebration and confirmation of their new relationship.  For the first time in a week, the detective relaxed, and she knew she’d made the right decision.

 

“Actually,” Alex paused their make-out session.  “I just remembered, there **is** something kind of important that we need to tell you.”  She gave Kara a Look.

 

The blonde pressed her lips together pensively.  “Alex, are you sure?”

 

“She knows about everything else already, she might as well know this, too.  It’s going to **need** to be addressed at some point, if this relationship is going to go forward, and I would really like for it to come out in the open sooner than later.  Wouldn’t you?”

 

Kara looked searchingly into Maggie’s eyes.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she answered Alex.  She took a deep breath in before saying, “Maggie, I’m an alien.”

 

Maggie grinned and clapped her hands together.  “Ha!  I knew it!”  She pointed at Kara.  “You’re Supergirl!  I knew it!”

 

“What?  How?”  Kara and Alex asked in unison.

 

“Please!  Those stupid fucking glasses didn’t fool me for a second.  By the way, you might want to try to cover up that scar on your eyebrow, and change your earrings once in awhile.  Dead giveaway.”  The detective snorted gleefully.

 

Kara touched her earlobes.  “These are from Krypton.  I don’t think earth metals would hold up in my ears.”

 

Maggie shrugged.  Now she wanted to touch the earrings, too.  “Can I see them?”

 

The blonde leaned over and let her get close up.  The jewelry just looked like ordinary gold.  When she reached up to touch them, Kara grabbed her hand.  “I’m sorry, but I’m not ready for you to touch me there quite yet.”

 

Maggie frowned in confusion.

 

“Think erogenous zones, with **Super** -sensitivity,” Alex supplied helpfully.

 

“Oh.” Maggie responded silently.  “Sorry.”  She let her hand fall back into her lap.

 

Kara smiled reassuringly.  “It’s OK.  You didn’t know.”

 

“Which leads me to the next **thing** we need to address,” the DEO agent piped up, looking pointedly at the blonde.

 

The Kryptonian blushed.  “Do we have to go there now?”

 

“Yes, Kara, come on,” Alex insisted.  “We need to get everything out in the open now, before it’s too late.”

 

The girl pouted, but relented.  “OK, fine…  Maggie, I-  I have… alien biology,” she stated cryptically.

 

“Alien biology…” Maggie repeated.

 

“Yeah.”  They were both silent for a little while.

 

“Meaning…”

 

“Meaning…  I have…  And, I’m just going to use the English terms for… things… to make it easier on you to understand.  I mean, it’s not exactly the same thing, but  it’s close, and well, I would use the proper Kryptonese words, but that wouldn’t make any sense to you, so-”

 

“Kara!” Alex chided.  “You’re rambling.”

 

“Sorry!  I just get embarrassed talking about it because I’m afraid people will call me a freak or worse.”

 

The detective pulled her close and caressed her cheek.  “Kara, I would **never** call you a freak,” she said solemnly.  Then, more playfully, “What is it?  Tenticles?”

 

Alex guffawed.

 

Kara turned red as a tomato and hid her face in her hands.  “No!” she shouted to be heard over Alex’s laughter.

 

“You could call it that,” the redhead shared.

 

“Alex!”  Kara was clearly mortified.  “You suck.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Maggie looked back and forth between them.  “Anyone going to actually tell me what the big secret is?”

 

The reporter groaned.  “OK, Maggie, I have both a penis and a vagina.”

 

The detective’s eyes widened.  She was not expecting that from sweet little Kara.  “Where are you hiding a dick inside those tight ass pants?” she wanted to know.

 

“Um,” Kara squirmed.  “It- um…  It goes inside me when I’m not using it.”

 

“Like a dog?”

 

The blonde nodded.  “Exactly.  I, um…  I also-  I also knot like a dog, too.”

 

“Oh.”  Maggie could feel her eyebrows trying to raise right off her head.  “I don’t want that…  The knot, I mean.  I’m not built like that.  I can’t…”

 

“It’s OK.  I don’t usually let her do that to me, either,” Alex informed.  “Mostly just on special occasions.  Her dick is big enough as it is, without adding the knot to it.”  She poured them each another shot.

 

The detective bit her lip before downing her scotch.  How big was it, exactly?  She must have been showing her anxiety on her face because Alex quickly started backtracking.

 

“You don’t have to take it at all, if you don’t want.  I mean, I know you’re a lesbian, so it might be kinda weird, but trust me, she is **amazing** at oral.  You won’t regret it.  When we’re all ready to go there, that is…  Plus, we have a strapon, and she loves taking that, if you know how to wear one.”

 

“Oh, I know how, trust me,” Maggie let them know with a smirk.  

 

“Oh, really?” Alex asked, intrigued.  “Can’t wait to see that!”

 

Kara whimpered.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Kara can’t wait, either.”

 

Maggie laughed, then something occurred to her.  “Wait a minute, does this mean that those two little Kara mini-me’s are **actually** Kara’s mini-me’s?”

 

The other women nodded.

 

“I always thought it was weird that you never talked about their father.”

 

Alex laughed, while Kara shook her head with a smile.

 

“Oh, boy,” Maggie exclaimed.  “I’d better get out of here before it’s too late,” she joked.   She got up and grabbed her jacket and her helmet and kissed the other two before she left.  “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Oh, Thanksgiving!” Kara shouted suddenly.

 

“What about it?”

 

“We want you to come here, if you don’t already have plans,” Alex informed her.

 

“Oh.  Well, I might have to work, but we’ll see.”

  
“OK.”  The girls hugged and kissed her again before she headed out feeling floaty and giddy, and not from the alcohol.  She was going to do this.   **They** were going to do this.  It was thrilling, and felt a little bit like breaking the rules, but there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.  Consequences be damned, Maggie was falling hard for those two women upstairs.  She rode home with a grin on her face and went to sleep fantasizing about her two new girlfriends fucking the life out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Developments**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas chapter for Christmas. 
> 
> Teenage Kara and Alex make progress in their relationship. 
> 
> Some one finds out about them. 
> 
> Everyone bonds with the babies. 
> 
> Eliza is a good mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means Kryptonese. 
> 
> A little bit of angst in this chapter. Sorry. 
> 
> The idea of Kara using her powers to find gold is from @shadowcub. Thanks, pal.

“Kara, I swear to Rao, if you play that Beach Boys Christmas album one more time, I’m going to shove it up your ass!”

 

The Kryptonian pouted.  “But you're the one that gave it to me!”

 

“And I’m about to take it back!  Now fucking stop it!”  She’d only gotten the godforsaken CD as a part of a christmas package from work.  She didn’t know Kara was going to love it so much.

 

“Stop swearing!  The babies can hear you!”

 

“‘The babies can hear you!’” Alex mocked.  “They’re babies, they can’t understand me!”

 

“They can hear your tone of voice!” Kara insisted.

 

Alex groaned loudly.

 

“Why are you being so grouchy?” Kara complained.  “Are you hungry?”

 

“No!  I’m fucking tired!  I can’t sleep at night, I’m as big as a house, I’ve got all this extra weight pulling on my back and pressing on my swollen ankles and pushing on my bladder, my face is still breaking out really bad, and you keep playing that goddamned Christmas album and driving me crazy!”  She started to cry, and Kara ran over to the couch to cuddle her.

 

“ _I’m sorry, my love.  I’m sorry that being pregnant is so uncomfortable for you.  I’ll do anything to help you feel better.  I promise!_ ”

 

“You can start by not playing that damn CD anymore!”

 

“OK, OK.  Fine.  What can I play?”

 

“Black Sabbath.”

 

“Alex, no, please!”

 

“Pearl Jam.”

 

“Alex!” Kara whined.

 

“Guns ‘N’ Roses?”

 

The blonde groaned.  “OK, fine.”  She got up and put a CD in the player, then sat down next to her partner and started rubbing her back.

 

“Uhhhh, yes!” Alex lay her head in Kara’s lap and started to doze a bit.  One of the babies’ kicking woke her up again.  “OK, little one, I know that it’s a good thing that you’re moving around in there, but can’t you just let mommy sleep for five minutes?”  She rubbed circles over her belly.

 

Kara giggled.  “I think the baby likes your music.”

 

“Yeah, and the other one was dancing to the Beach Boys.”  The girls laughed together.  “At least we know they’re our kids.”

 

“Yep.”  Kara rubbed Alex’s belly too.  “Hi, honey bunny!” she said when the active twin kicked at her hand.  “You like mommy’s music?  Huh?”  She giggled when the baby kicked her some more.

 

Alex giggled too.  “ _She loves her_ _Mama.  She’s trying to squirm out to get to you_.”

 

“ _I love you so much, little squirmy baby!_ ”  She leaned down and kissed Alex’s skin above the baby’s foot, letting the fetus kick her cheek.

 

Alex watched Kara a bit in awe as the Kryptonian kissed their baby through her skin.  She threaded her fingers through blonde hair and scratched at the back of the Kryptonian’s neck.  “ _I love you_ , Kara,” her eyes filled with tears again.  Her hormones were really getting to her today.

 

“ _I love you too_ , Alex.”  The Kryptonian repositioned herself to be able to kiss her partner.  “ _I love you so, so much.  You are, hands down, the most wonderful, beautiful, most perfect human being there is._ ”

 

Alex sniffled.  “ _Thanks_ , Kara.”

 

“ _I’m sorry you’re so uncomfortable.  Is there anything else I can do for you?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, you carry them for a minute, so I can get some sleep!_ ”

 

Kara looked longingly at Alex’s belly.  “ _I wish I could._ ”

 

Just then, Eliza walked in the front door with a few groceries in her arms.  “Kara, dear, could you give me a hand?”

 

The blonde hopped up from the couch and took the bags out of Eliza’s arms.  “I didn’t know you were going to the store.  We could have gone with you.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Alex argued defiantly, stretching out on the couch.  “School’s out, and I don’t have to work?  I’m not going anywhere today.”

 

“It’s fine,” Eliza assured.  I just needed a few things for Christmas dinner, that’s all.”

 

“Oooooh, oooh, sweet child ‘o mine!” Alex sang badly along with her music.  “ _Oh, someone said dinner?_ ”

 

Kara and Eliza chuckled.  “ _Are you hungry, my love?  I thought you said you weren’t_ ”

 

“ _I wasn’t until someone mentioned food!_ ”

 

Kara laughed again, and Eliza rolled her eyes.  “Come on, Kara, let’s go make dinner and let Alex rest.”

 

“Yes, please!” Alex begged.  She closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the couch.  She knew she should be thankful that her only problems were normal tiredness and swelling, but she was just too exhausted to care.  She finally fell peacefully asleep for a while before Kara woke her up to eat dinner.

 

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,” Kara sing-songed.

 

“Ugh,” Alex gagged.  “Don’t even talk about bacon right now.  It still makes me want to yack.”

 

Kara made a face that Alex knew was the blonde’s indignation that the brunette would have the audacity to hate bacon, but she couldn’t help it.  Ever since she got pregnant, she couldn’t stand the sight or smell of it.  The Kryptonian wisely didn’t comment.  “I’m sorry, my love.  Are you hungry?  Your mom made chicken.  Not bacon.”

 

“OK,” Alex said petulantly.  “Help me up, please,” she stretched her arms out, and Kara scooped her up and placed her gently on her feet.  “What would I do without you?”  She gave the Kryptonian a long, loving kiss.

 

“Boy, a little bit of sleep seems to have done you wonders,” Kara commented.  “You seem to be in a much better mood than you were thirty minutes ago.”

 

Alex nodded.  “I told you I was tired.”

 

“I know, baby girl,”  Kara rocked her for a moment.  “Can I still call you that after we have two actual baby girls?  Or would that be weird?”

 

“Is that a serious question, or are you just wondering out loud?” Alex asked.

 

“A little of both?” Kara answered.

 

Alex kissed her.  “You can call me whatever you like, Angel.  Just don’t call me late for dinner.  Let’s eat!”  She waggled her eyebrows.

 

Kara giggled.

 

After they were settled in at the dinner table, Eliza wanted to know, “Have you girls given anymore thought about what to name the babies?”

 

They both nodded happily.

 

“And?  What have you come up with?”

 

Alex smiled.  “We’re thinking about naming them Jessie and Jamie.”

 

Eliza chewed thoughtfully,  “Why those names?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex answered.  “We wanted to give them genderfluid names, in case they turned out to be like Kara, and they wanted to be something different than just ‘a girl.’  Kara liked the name Jamie, and I liked the name Jessie, and they both went together well as twin names, so we just decided on those two.”

 

“I think you should give your name to the baby that likes your music,” Kara told her.

 

Alex smiled.  “Haha, yeah!  That would be this one,” she rubbed her right side and got a punch in return.  “Hi, Jessie!  Do you like that name?”  The baby kicked, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  She rubbed her left side, “That makes you Jamie, little one.”  Jamie kicked her twice.  She giggled.  “I think they like their names!”  Kara was grinning her megawatt smile, and even Eliza had a smile on her face.  That made Alex’s heart soar.  “I’m so happy!” she told them.  “I can’t wait until I can meet them!”  She rubbed her belly some more, and actually enjoyed them moving around this time, now that they weren’t keeping her from sleeping.

 

“Now, that’s not an invitation to come too early,” her mother spoke to the babies for the first time.

 

Alex almost burst into tears, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

“You girls stay in there for as long as you can, OK?” Eliza continued.  “We don’t want anyone going to the NICU.”

 

Alex relished the fact that her mom was attached to the babies enough to finally talk to them.  She and Kara had been talking to them since long before the books said the babies could hear them.

 

They happily finished their dinner, and when they were finished, Eliza excused herself to her room for the night.  While Alex and Kara were cleaning up, Alex asked, “What’s she doing in there?

 

Kara lowered her glasses.  “She’s typing on her computer.  I can’t see what from here.”

 

“Oh,” Alex said, a little disappointed.  She wanted to know what her mom had been doing lately.  She’d been slinking off to her room a lot, the last few weeks.  She wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with her, or not, but Alex wanted to find out.  She helped Kara finish cleaning up the kitchen, still wondering about it.

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked her.  

 

“OK, but can we watch something we’ve never watched before?  Please?”

 

Kara blinked.  “OK, sure,” she conceded.  

 

They went upstairs to cuddle in their new queen-sized bed.  Well, not brand new.  Alex had begged and begged her mom to let them have the bed out of the guest room when she started to get too big to share a twin with Kara.  It was bad enough that she couldn’t sleep on her back or her stomach like she usually did.  Being pregnant made it hard to sleep, even with the blonde’s comforting embrace.  She didn’t want to have to sleep in separate beds, too.  She needed Kara beside her.  It was a tough sell because Eliza already didn’t like the idea of them sharing a bed, but Alex eventually won out when she tearfully explained all her problems sleeping.

 

The Kryptonian zipped back downstairs in a flash and came back with one of Eliza’s movies.  “It’s called White Christmas,” she announced. “I’ve never seen it.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrow.  “Mom never made you watch it with her?”

 

Kara shook her head no.  

 

“OK, Angel, let’s watch it.  I haven’t seen it in years.  Mom and dad and I used to watch it every year when I was a kid.  It’s pretty good for an old-timey movie.”

 

Kara skipped over to the DVD player and put the disk in.  They watched, cuddled up in the bed, until the song “The Best Things Happen While You’re Dancing” came on, and Kara held her hand out to Alex.  “May I have this dance?”

 

“Kara!  I’m as big as a house!  I can’t dance like that right now!”

 

The Kryptonian had other ideas.  She grinned mischievously and scooped Alex up into her arms and started swaying to the music.

 

Alex squealed in surprise, but then when she realized what was happening, she started giggling.  “Kara!” she laughed.  But the blonde kept hold of her, grinning wickedly, dancing with her in the air until the song was over, and she was placed gently back onto the bed.  “You’re such a nutball.”

 

“You love me, and you know it.”

 

Alex laughed.  “Yep.”  She pulled Kara down into a kiss.  Afterward, she whispered, “I know another dance we could do.”

 

“Oh, yeah?  What is it?” Kara asked innocently.

 

“It’s called The Horizontal Mambo,” Alex deadpanned.

 

“How do you do it?” Kara started to get up, but Alex grabbed a fistful of her t-shirt before she could get too far.

 

“It starts like this,” Alex purred, drawing Kara in and kissing her deeply.  “And ends with us joined at the hips.”

 

“Ooooh, I get it,” Kara smirked.  “You want that right now?”  

 

Alex nodded.  “Very much.”

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

Kara bit her bottom lip in delight, paused the movie, then leaned back over and kissed her lover deeply again.

 

Alex moaned happily.  Maybe if Kara could get her off enough, she could get some sleep tonight.  She pulled Kara’s shirt and pants off, leaving her in her underwear.  She sometimes loved this sight more than seeing the girl naked, and right now was one of those times.  Kara was definitely a fan of the pink with polka dots look, but she also had a habit of buying matching bra and underwear sets that drove Alex wild.  Like this pretty turquoise number that she was wearing now.  Alex brushed her thumbs across Kara’s nipples through the silky fabric, enjoying the inhuman purr she got in response.  “I love it when you do that,” she admitted.

 

Kara nuzzled her nose and started to undress her.  “I love the way you touch me,” the blonde husked into her ear, tugging the brunette’s shirt over her head.  “You are so beautiful, Alex.  So perfect.”  She kissed her way slowly down the brunette’s chest, over her swollen belly, ending at the hemline of her sweatpants  “I love the way you look carrying my babies,” she said, looking Alex in the eyes.  “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  

 

God, Kara was such a sweet-talker in bed!  Alex wondered at how she could be so smooth in times like these, but often turned into a bumbling mess in front of pretty much anyone else.  In her heart, Alex held out hope that it was just because Kara believed so strongly in what she was saying.  They both needed each other like they needed oxygen to breathe.  It couldn’t possibly be untrue.  Alex started to tear up a little.  She felt so awkward nowadays since she was nearly thirty weeks pregnant - it did her heart some good to hear that Kara thought she was beautiful.

 

The Kryptonian freed her from her pants, leaving them both in their underwear.  “You smell so good.”  Kara took off the human's entirely unsexy maternity underwear and bra, leaving her bare, then built up the pillows behind her and laid her on her side.  “I want to taste you,” she breathed heavily, lifting Alex’s top leg and resting her head on the other to get a good angle.

 

Alex cried out at the first plunge of Kara’s tongue inside of her.  She tried to be quiet because she knew her mom got mad when she heard them, but everything was extra sensitive since she got pregnant, and sometimes she just couldn’t help it.  The Kryptonian’s face was already slick and soaked, letting her tongue slide easily around the brunette’s cunt.  “On my clit.  Please, Kara.”  The blonde obeyed, and Alex yelped instead of screaming, but it was still pretty loud.

 

There came the sound of Eliza tapping against the ceiling underneath their room to express her displeasure.  Kara stopped licking her for a moment, eliciting a whine from Alex.  

 

“ _Sorry, my love._ ”  The Kryptonian seemed to be using her x-ray vision to look through the floor.  “ _I think she’s leaving._ ”

 

The human grinned.  “Good!  _I hate having to be quiet._ ”

 

Kara pouted.  “ _I don’t like it when she’s mad at us._ ”

 

“She’ll get over it,” Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed Kara’s hair and pushed her head back down where she wanted it.  She didn’t try to hold back her moans this time.  If her mom was gone, why bother?  “Oh, fuck yes, Kara.”  She bucked her hips in rhythm with the blonde’s tongue.  “So good!  Oh, yes!”  Kara worked her up and up, and soon had Alex screaming in pleasure, too incoherent to make any actual words, the brunette’s legs wrapped tightly around the blonde’s ears.  

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

 

Suddenly the door to their bedroom burst open, and in barges Vicki Donahue, Christmas bags in hand, and a panicked look on her face.  “Alex are you OK?  Ohmygod!”  Vicki quickly turned around and covered her face with her hands.  Her Christmas gifts were long forgotten on the floor.  “What the fuck?  What the fuck?  What the fuck?” Vicki chanted.  “What are you two doing?  Ohmygod.  What the fuck!  You’re fucking your sister?  Ohmygod, how am I ever going to stop seeing that?  Ohmygod.  I need a brain scrubber.  Arg!”

 

Alex and Kara scrambled for their clothes.  “Vicki!” Alex shouted in a panic.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I **was** bringing you guys Christmas presents.   **Now** , I’m being scarred for life!  What the fuck, Alex?”

 

Alex and Kara shared a look.  They were not prepared for this in the least.  They were fully prepared to take their little secret to the grave, but now here it was out in the open.  They both stammered for too long, not giving the other girl any kind of answers out of sheer terror.

 

“I’m out of here.  You guys are sick,” Vicki spat, then started walking out.

 

“Vicki, wait!” Alex was shaken out of her stupor.  “Kara and I aren’t really sisters!  You of all people know that.  You’ve been my best friend since second grade.”

 

“Yeah, which makes this all the more of a complete shock to me!  I can’t believe you would ever do something like this!  It’s sick and wrong, and you’re sick and wrong, and I’m leaving!”

 

“Vicki, please!” Alex followed after her as quickly as she could.  “Don't leave!”

 

“No, Alex, there's something seriously wrong with you.  First, you go out and get pregnant by some random guy you don't even know, and now you're fucking your sister?  No.  We cannot be friends anymore.  You're sick and twisted, and who knows what other kind of fucked up, demented shit you're into.  I'm not going to be any part of it!  We're through being friends.”  With that, Vicki stomped the rest of the way downstairs and out the front door.

 

Alex struggled to breathe.  She felt like the world was closing in on her.  She sat down on the stairs and tried to take deep breaths, but it was hard, not just because she was freaking out, but also because of the babies.

 

Kara ran to her side and held her.   “Alex, I'm sorry!  I'm so sorry!  I didn't even hear her coming in!”

 

Alex sobbed, holding her head in her hands.  “She wouldn't even listen to me!” she wailed.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex!  I’m sorry, baby girl!”  Kara rocked her as she cried.  “It’s all my fault.  If only I had been paying better attention!”  She started crying, too.  “I thought we were safe since your mom left.  I wasn’t listening for anyone, and I let myself get too absorbed in what I was doing.  I’m sorry!”

 

They cried on the stairs for ages until Alex’s back was screaming at her to get back in bed.  She had Kara help her up and back to their room, still sobbing.  She was terrified of what was going to happen next.  Everyone was going to know about their little indiscretion by the time they got back to school.  Then what?  They would be shamed out of school for sure!  She wondered what Vicki was telling her parents right now.  Was Eliza going to get disturbing or harassing phone calls now?  Would they be run out of town?  She just couldn’t calm down - that is, until she heard Kara talking to her belly.

 

“It’s OK, babies.  It’s OK.  Shh!”  She looked extremely distressed, with tears pouring down her face.  “They’re crying because you’re crying.”

 

Alex’s heart clenched.  “They’re crying?”  She tried her damnedest to stop her tears, but they just wouldn’t stop.  She didn’t know the babies could cry yet, and it shattered her heart even more that she was upsetting them.

 

Kara nodded and rubbed her belly in big, soothing strokes.  “Shh!  It’s OK, girls.  It’s OK.”

 

It felt really good to have Kara rubbing her stomach, and on top of already being bone tired from being pregnant, now she was emotionally exhausted as well.  It wasn’t long before she cried herself to sleep.

 

When she woke up, the clock said 12:08am.  She sighed.  It felt like she had rocks in her stomach from the dread of not knowing what was going to happen to them, now that Vicki knew their secret.  She tried not to think about it.  She didn’t want to upset the babies again.  But it hurt so much knowing that she’d probably just lost her best friend forever…  And who knew how many other people the girl would turn against them when they returned to school.  She sniffled, then felt the arm wrapped around her tighten a bit.

 

“Whatever happens, Alex, I want you to know that I love you, and I will do anything for you, and I will never, ever leave you.  Not ever.  You understand me?”

 

That made Alex cry harder.  It was confusing to feel such sorrow and dread, and such love and comfort all at the same time.

 

Kara rubbed her back.  “I love you so much, Alex.  My baby girl.  My best girl.  You’re the best girl there is, and you don’t deserve to be treated so badly, my love.  I hate that you’re hurting so much.  I wish I could make it all better.  You’re not a bad person, Alex.  You’re the best person I know, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Alex clumsily rolled over to face her partner.  “Thank you, Kara.  I love you so much.”

 

Kara continued to stroke her back and whisper her love in Alex’s ear until she could fall asleep again.

 

The next few days went by in the normal blur of holiday shopping, wrapping, cooking, eating, working, and watching Christmas movies.  She tried calling Vicki, but found that her number had been blocked.  By Christmas morning, she was having difficulty finding it in herself to have any holiday spirit.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

Kara watched helplessly as Vicki Donahue flipped out about her relationship with Alex.  She found herself wanting to defend her partner, but was at a total loss for words.  When Vicki was gone, she let herself fall down onto the stairs next to Alex who was sobbing inconsolably.  She tried to comfort her, but it didn’t seem to do much.  When Alex finally passed out in their bed, Kara carefully tucked her in, then went downstairs to call Eliza.  When her foster mother arrived home, Kara tearfully told her about what happened, and how Alex had reacted, and even how upset the babies were.  

 

When Kara was finished explaining, Eliza actually seemed quite sympathetic.  “Oh, my,” she said.  “Well, I guess I should expect a phone call from her parents, now, hmm?”

 

“I guess so,” Kara mused.  She wondered how many people Vicki would tell about them.  It’s not like Vicki was a gossip, but people were going to notice that she and Alex weren’t speaking anymore, and they were going to ask about it.  The big question was how much of a problem this was going to be?  “What will you say to them, if they call?”

 

Eliza pursed her lips in thought.  “Well, I suppose I’ll just try to explain to them what Alex was trying to explain to Vicki.  You girls aren’t sisters and never have seen each other that way.  I don’t know what else there would be to say.”

 

Kara nodded.  At least the woman seemed to be prepared to defend them.  That was something.  “Thank you, Eliza.”

 

“Of course, dear.”

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

When Christmas morning rolled around, Kara woke Alex with soft, gentle kisses to the face and neck until the brunette started giggling and started to push her away, then thought better of it, and pulled her into a kiss on the lips.  “Merry Christmas!” the blonde greeted cheerfully.  She kissed her lover on the forehead.  “What would you like for breakfast?”

 

“I want my best friend back,” Alex answered sullenly.

 

Kara frowned sympathetically.  She’d liked Vicki - right up until the moment where she broke Alex’s heart.  Now, she thought the girl could rot.  That didn’t help her partner, though.  She chose to answer a different way.  “Maybe we could ask Santa.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“Come on, baby girl.  Let’s get up and get moving.  It’s already ten o’clock.  I’ve let you sleep late enough.

 

Alex pouted.  “Only if you help me in the shower.”

 

“You got it.”  Kara scooped her up out of the bed and carried her into the bathroom.  Normally this would get a laugh or a protest out of Alex, but today, the pout never left her face, though she did seem to hold onto Kara a bit tighter than she normally did.

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

After Alex brushed her teeth, Kara helped her disrobe and step into the bathtub, but before the water could even be turned on, Alex demanded, “Fuck me, Kara, please.”  She placed both palms on the shower wall and positioned herself so that Kara could easily enter her from behind.

 

Never the one to deny Alex anything, Kara eased up behind her, and placed one arm under her belly to take some of the weight off her back.  She placed long, languid kisses up and down her lover’s back and neck and shoulders.  Enjoying listening to her increased breathing and heart rate, wanting to take her time.  Alex relaxed under her touch.  “I love you so much.”  Kara brushed her fingers through the human’s folds to gauge the girl’s readiness.  “Great Rao, I love that you stay so wet for me all the time now.”

 

“The wonders of being pregnant,” Alex quipped.  “You can go ahead and put it in. I'm ready.”

 

Kara roused her cock a bit more before sliding easily inside.  “Is that OK, baby?”

 

Alex hummed in response.  “Mmm, yes.  Just like that.”

 

Kara wasn’t going very fast or very deep.  All the books, along with Dr. Landry, said to take it easy on the rough pressure.  For Alex, who was extra sensitive at the moment, that seemed just fine, but for Kara, it took a little longer for her to get off that way.  This soft, gentle lovemaking was fine once in a while, but they both liked to get rough from time to time, and this time, for Kara, the slow pace was a little torturous.  “You feel good, my love?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex answered breathily.  “You can go a little deeper, if you want.”

 

Kara wanted.  She pressed in a little harder with her hips, and got a pleased moan in response.

 

“That’s good,” Alex assured.  “Keep going, don’t stop.”

 

The blonde wasn’t sure if she even could stop right now.  Her cock ached with need.  She wanted to buck her hips so much harder, and she sweated a little from the restraint.  “Alex!  I love being inside you.  You feel so good.”  She knew talking to her partner would get her wetter, and hopefully let her fuck a little harder, too.  “Do you feel good, baby girl?  Hmm?”

 

“So good!” Alex cried out.  “Don’t stop!”

 

“I won’t stop,” Kara assured.  “I won’t stop.  Oh, you feel so good, Alex.  I love your pussy so much!”

 

Shockingly, Alex cried out as she came without Kara even touching her clit.  “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” she groaned, and Kara had to catch her to keep her from falling to her knees.  She panted happily for a moment before turning her head and saying, “Keep going.”

 

Kara obeyed.  They fucked until Kara knotted and even after that, until her dick just couldn’t hold up anymore.  Even then, Alex begged her to get her off one last time with her fingers on her clit.  Again, Kara obeyed.  She loved watching Alex come apart for her, and it was Christmas after all.  Not to mention the girl needed a good cheering up.  Finally, after Alex could no longer stand without help, Kara washed them both, and dressed them in matching cute, fuzzy Christmas sweaters and socks.  

 

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

Alex didn’t even protest when Kara picked her up and carried her downstairs.  That was a big clue that the human was going to need lots of cuddles today.  The Kryptonian had absolutely no problem with that.  She would even get Eliza in on the snuggle time.  As upset with them as she might be for getting pregnant, Eliza was still a good mom, and she loved her daughter very much.  She already had been unusually tactile with Alex, ever since the incident with Vicki.  It would be easy to get her on board.

 

She set Alex gently down on her feet at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand as they walked to the kitchen where Eliza was sitting, reading something on her Blackberry and drinking coffee.  Christmas music was blaring from the CD player on the counter, presumably to drown out their sex noises.  Oops.  Kara turned the sound down to a more tolerable level.

 

“How nice of you to join me,” Eliza drawled.

 

“Morning, Mom,” Alex told her with a kiss to the cheek.  “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” her mother answered with a genuine smile.  “How are you feeling today?”

 

Alex tilted her head side to side,  “Some good, some bad.  Physically, I feel pretty good.  I’m still pretty sad about Vicki, though.”

 

“That’s understandable, dear.  That’s not something you just get over.  Kara and I are here for you, though.  We love you very much.”  She hugged her daughter tightly.  Apparently, Eliza’s motherly instincts were kicking in because Kara didn’t even have to tell her that Alex needed to be touched.  

 

“That’s right, my love.  We’re here for whatever you need.”  Kara hugged her from the other side.

 

Alex gave them a half-smile.  “Thanks, guys.”  Then, “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I’m pretty hungry.”

 

“I bet you are,” Eliza teased.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked indignantly.

 

Eliza smirked.  “It just seems like you worked up quite the appetite while you were upstairs.”

 

Alex turned beet red and groaned, hiding her face in her hands.  “Ugh!”

 

Kara blushed too, pressing her lips together in her embarrassment.  “Sorry,” she said, out of habit.  She got up and started pulling things out of the fridge to cook for breakfast, carefully remembering not to grab anything resembling bacon.  After breakfast, she cleaned up, not letting Alex or Eliza do anything but sit and relax.  

 

“Hi, babies!” Alex cooed at her stomach as the babies wiggled around inside her.  She rubbed both sides of her belly and giggled when the twins leaned into her touch.  “Mommy loves you!”  

 

This was one of Kara’s favorite things to watch.  She thanked Rao for the x-ray vision that made it possible for her to see her babies before they were born.  She was already learning the subtle differences between them.  They were so perfect, she couldn’t stand it!

 

Eliza leaned over and put her hands on Alex’s belly.  “Hello, little ones.  Your grandma loves you too.”

 

The twins happily kicked at her hands, and Alex started crying.

 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Eliza said, panicked.

 

“I love you, Mama,” she said tearfully.

 

“Oh,” Eliza calmed down and gazed softly back at her.  “I love you too, Alex.  I love you so much, sweetheart.”  They hugged for a long time, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.  The tension between them all had been dissipating for a while now, and it finally felt to Kara like things were getting back to normal.  Maybe even better than they were before.  Kara couldn’t remember the last time Eliza lectured Alex for anything besides taking her vitamins.  That in itself seemed like a Christmas miracle.

 

When Kara was finished cleaning up, she turned cheerfully to her human family, “Presents?”

 

“Indeed!” Eliza answered just as happily.

 

Kara helped Alex get up, but refrained from carrying her this time.  It took all her willpower to keep from picking her up all the time.  She just wanted to cradle her partner in her arms and never let go, to protect her from all harm.  Unfortunately, Fate had other ideas.  She was learning that she couldn’t protect people from all harm, no matter how strong she might be.  Some painful things were just different.  Matters of the heart slip right past the strongest fists.  It hurt her to learn this lesson, but it made her determined to be a light to anyone around her who was hurting.  She couldn’t protect from emotional harm, but she could be a salve to it by being kind and gentle and welcoming to those who were in pain.

 

She patiently walked beside the mother of her children as she waddled along into the living room.  “You are just so cute,” Kara told her brightly.

 

“Whatever,” Alex rolled her eyes, but she still smiled, nonetheless.

 

“I love you,” the blonde said.

 

“I love you too, Kara,” the brunette answered.

 

The Kryptonian helped her partner down in the middle of the couch, so she could sit between the other two women.  “What first?” she asked excitedly.

 

She passed out presents, and they opened them.  Mostly the girls got stuff for the babies, but that’s what they wanted.  Eliza bought them two amazing carseat/stroller sets that made them extremely happy.  Plus, some baby clothes and bibs, and Alex got a breast pump.  Alex and Kara had gotten Eliza an engraved locket that said ‘Best Grandma,’ and had sonogram pictures of each baby on the inside.  The woman ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ over it with tears in her eyes, and Kara felt proud that they could get her a gift that she loved so much.  After all the presents were opened, Kara pulled out one last tiny box that was hidden in the tree and handed it to Alex, kneeling down on the floor in front of her.

 

Alex took the package slowly, and opened it with some trepidation.  “Kara?” she whispered.  Inside was a simple, but beautiful gold diamond ring.

 

“On Krypton, when two people are matched together, they have a bonding ceremony, kind of like a wedding.  Then, after that, when the couple is in private, they bite each other on the neck as a permanent sign of their bond.  The bite does all kinds of other things besides showing a bond, but that’s beside the point right now.  Anyway, I didn’t think you would appreciate having a permanent bite mark on your neck, and, well, you couldn’t bite me hard enough to make a mark anyway, so that just wouldn’t work.  What I mean to say is…  I want to marry you, so I’m using the human ritual of engagement with a ring.  I hope that’s OK.  I mean…  Alex, will you marry me?”

 

Alex and Eliza both had tears in their eyes.  “I want to marry you, Kara, but how are we supposed to do that?  Gay marriage isn’t legal yet.”

 

“I know,” Kara assured, “But we can still use the Kryptonian bonding ceremony without the bite.  I can get Clark to officiate.  We can be married in the eyes of God and Rao.  Please, Alex.  Be my wife.  I want to be married when our babies come.”

 

“What if Clark won’t do it?” Alex asked skeptically.

 

“Alex, I will do anything to convince him to marry us.  I promise.  Please, please, say yes!”

 

“OK, yes,” Alex smiled through her tears.  “Yes, I want to marry you, Kara.  I want to be with you forever.  I can’t think of anything I want more.”

 

Kara clapped her hands with glee, then plucked the ring from the box and slipped in on Alex’s finger.  Only, it wouldn’t go on all the way because Alex’s fingers were swollen from pregnancy weight.  “Oh, no!”

 

Alex pouted.  “No!”

 

“Here,” Eliza took off the simple charm necklace that she’d been wearing before and exchanged it with the locket they’d given her, then she took the ring from Kara and slipped it onto the charm necklace.  “You can just wear it like that for now.”

 

“OK,” Alex answered petulantly.  “Thanks, Mom.  Does this mean you’re OK with me and Kara getting married?”

 

Eliza nodded firmly.  “Yes, and if you have any trouble convincing Clark to perform the ceremony, then let me try and convince him.  I think you two should definitely be married before you have these children.  It’s only right.  You two are ‘sisters’ in the eyes of the law, so you’ll have no problem with getting to one another if there’s an emergency.  We can also make sure that Kara has full legal rights and access to your children in case of an emergency.  That’s not a huge deal.  It can be as close to a legal marriage as you’re probably ever going to get.”

 

Kara and Alex nodded in agreement.  “I’ll call Clark tomorrow,” Kara stated.

 

“OK,” Alex and Eliza acknowledged.

 

Kara used her super-speed to clean up all the wrapping paper and put things away in their designated rooms.  The second bedroom upstairs was now the nursery, and Kara put all the baby stuff away while her heart pounded in excitement.  Alex was going to marry her, and their babies were going to be here in just a few more weeks!  She couldn’t be happier.  “Let’s go for our walk, and then we can watch a movie!” she said excitedly.

 

Alex groaned.  “I don’t want to get up,” she complained.

 

“You always say that,” Kara argued.  “Come on.”  She tugged on her partner’s hand, then helped her hoist herself up off the couch.

 

“OK, OK, fine.”  Alex allowed herself to be pulled up, so they could go out.  “Will you grab our jackets from upstairs, please?”

 

Kara was up and back in the blink of an eye with the jackets.  “ _Here you are, my love_.”

 

“ _Thank you._ ”

 

“Kara, I’d like to talk to you when you get back,” Eliza said cryptically.  

 

“OK,” Kara agreed a little timidly.  Did she do something wrong?  She couldn’t think of anything.  She took Alex for their morning walk (even thought it was afternoon already), and when she came back, Eliza took her aside to speak to her privately.

 

“Kara, where did you get the ring that you gave to Alex?”

 

The Kryptonian blinked.  “Um, I bought it at Kay’s.”

 

“And where did you get that kind of money?”

 

Oh.  That.  Oops.  “Well…”

 

“You didn’t steal it, did you?”

 

Kara’s eyes went wide.  “No, of course not!  I would never do something like that!”

 

“Well, I didn’t really think that, but you got me wondering…”

 

“I, um…  Well, I might have lied about some of the days that I was working and went down to the state park to ‘pan’ for gold.  I can see it easily, so it didn’t take me long to get enough to sell for both your locket and the ring.”

 

Eliza seemed satisfied with her answer.  “I see.  I think you’re going to probably have to do that more often,” she chuckled.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Of course not, dear.  Of all the things you girls have done by now you thought you would be in trouble for that?”

 

Kara shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I wasn’t sure if you would see it as a misuse of my powers or something.”

 

“Did anyone see you doing anything out of the ordinary?”

 

“No, there was never even anyone around, not that they can see me using my ‘hawk-eye vision,’ as Alex calls it.”

 

“Then I’m sure it’s fine,” Eliza reassured.

 

“OK.”

 

“Shall we go watch a movie?”

 

“Yeah!” Kara said happily.  “Can we watch White Christmas?  Alex and I started to watch that the other day, and I really liked it but…  We got distracted…”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Eliza answered knowingly.  Then she got kind of a sad look on her face.  “I guess we can watch it.  We used to watch that movie with Jeremiah every year while Alex was growing up.”  She started to tear up, so Kara hugged her.  “Thank you, sweetie.  Come on, let’s get out there before Alex falls asleep on us.”

 

Kara giggled.  They went out to snuggle with Alex on the couch and watch their movie.  She decided that day that White Christmas was one of her new all-time favorite movies.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

The next day, first thing in the morning, Kara called Kal-El.

 

“Kara?  Is everything OK?” the Man of Steel asked.

 

“Yeah” she answered.  “Everything is great.  I was just calling to ask you…  Well, would you be willing to perform a Kryptonian bonding ceremony for me and Alex before the babies are born?  We’d really like to get married.”

 

She could hear Clark taking a slow deep breath in.  “Actually, yes.  I’ll do it.  I do think you two should be married before you have kids together.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked disbelievingly.  She expected to have to put up a fight.  Score one for old-fashioned values!  They were really working in her favor right now.

 

“Yes.  I’ll do it.”

 

“Thank you so much!”  They worked out the details of whens and wheres, and Kara hung up feeling giddy as can be.  She and Alex were going to get married!  Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading!


	11. AdVENTURE Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Lena! Yay! (Also, a little bit of Mon-El. Don't worry, it's just to establish him as Kara's annoying brother.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I made a mistake, and I should have written this chapter before the whole Maggie thing, but all I was thinking was that I wanted Lena to come into the relationship second, forgetting that she was introduced first, so we’re backtracking a little. This chapter spans from the beginning of S2E1 to the end of S2E5. It's long because of all the re-hashing of things from the actual show. I hope that doesn't make it too boring for you guys. This chapter actually gave me a lot of trouble. I hope you find it satisfactory.
> 
> I decided to nix guardian and keep Lucy. Hope that's OK with you. I didn't do much with her yet, but she's there, lurking. lol
> 
> Remember that Douglas is Jamie and Jessie’s DEO assigned babysitter/bodyguard. (Also lurking in the background.)
> 
> Also, italics are Kryptonese words.

“Uncle Winn!” Jessie and Jamie cheered and ran to hug their favorite uncle.

 

“Hey!” Winn greeted cheerfully.  “I got potstickers!”

 

“Woo-hoo!” Kara cheered, taking the bag from him with a hug of her own.  “You’re the best!”

 

“I know,” the man answered.

 

“Kara,” Alex warned, “Don't you get into those yet.”

 

The Kryptonian pouted.

 

“Uncle Winn!” Jessie exclaimed.  “Mom bought us the new Star Wars movie, and she said we could watch it after the Venture launch!  Isn’t that awesome?”

 

“Sweeeet!” Winn cheered with a high five.

 

“Knock, knock!” Lucy greeted through the still-open door.

 

“Uncle James!  Aunt Lucy!” they exclaimed with hugs.  “We’re gonna watch Star Wars after the Venture launch!”

 

“Cool,” the couple answered much less enthusiastically than Winn.  “Where do you guys want the pizzas?” James asked.

 

“Just set them on the kitchen counter for now,” Kara instructed.

 

“Mommy, did you get the ice cream?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“Yes, I got three different kinds: Double Chocolate Chunk, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Cookies and Cream,” Alex informed them.

 

“Yes!” the twins exclaimed, clapping their hands.

 

Kara chuckled at her girls.  They were always so excitable, especially when they had their found-family members over.  “Alright, let’s everyone grab some food and find a seat!” she said.  “Douglas, can you turn the TV sound on?”  The launch wasn’t for a few more minutes, but they still had the pre-countdown stuff going on.

 

Everyone squeezed into the living room with their plates piled high.  The twins argued over who got to sit next to Winn, ending with him switching places with Douglas and moving to the couch so they could each sit on one side of him.

 

When the Venture was ready to go, they all counted down together and cheered when the ship launched into the air.  As they watched, news reporters announced that something on the ship had exploded, and it had started plummeting.  Everyone looked at Kara expectantly.  She immediately used her super-speed to change into her suit, and as she was headed out the balcony door she heard Jessie shouting at the TV.

 

“I pray she's watching this,” the news anchor had spoken solemnly.

 

“She’s not watching this, you big dummy!” Jessie exclaimed.  “She’s too busy saving the day!  Go, _Mama_ , go!”

 

“Jessie!” Alex chided.  “Don’t call people dummy!  That’s not nice.”

 

The Kryptonian giggled and headed out.

 

Shortly after her she arrived to stop the Venture from falling, Superman showed up.  “Hey, cuz,” he greeted her casually.

 

“Kal, for once in my life, I’m glad to see you.  I think this is a job for the both of us.”

 

He nodded and flew around to put out the engine fires while Kara pressed into the nose of the ship to slow its decent.  When they got it safely to the ground, Kara laughed heartily.  “That was awesome! I mean, that was terrible. But it was awesome.”

 

“We've never saved anything together,” Clark stated the obvious.

 

“I know.”

 

“I've dreamt of this moment. The two of us teaming up,” he admitted.

 

“Really?”  That was news to her.  

 

Clark nodded.  

 

Then, when she saw the family on bikes coming toward them, she told him, “I usually say hi.”

 

“Me, too,” he admitted.

 

“Way to go, Supergirl!” the young girl shouted.

 

“That's Superman!” the girl’s father spoke with awe.

 

“I used to change his diapers,” Kara shared with a huge grin.

 

“No way!” the little girl exclaimed.

 

“Uh, not exactly sure you have to tell them that,” Clark said, embarrassed.

 

“No, I think I really do.”  Kara laughed some more.

  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

"How was your team-up with Superman?" Alex wanted to know.

 

  
Kara smirked.  "I told everyone I came in contact with that I used to change his diapers, so that was awesome."

 

  
Alex laughed.  "I bet he loved that."

 

 

"Yeah, not so much," the girls giggled together.  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

“Clark.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Alex did some digging,” Kara informed him on the phone.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There was one passenger who had a seat booked on the Venture who mysteriously didn't show up last-minute. Lena Luthor.”

 

“Lex's sister,” he told her.

 

“Yup. But Lex can't be involved in this. He's in prison. Congrats, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Well, Lex may be in jail, but his sister is now running Luthor Corp.”

 

“Yep, and she just moved to National City.”

  
  
  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

  
  
When Kara laid her eyes on Lena Luthor, she immediately started salivating.  This woman was beyond beautiful, and great Rao, did she smell fantastic!  For once, she was thankful for the boner-repressing presence of her cousin beside her.  Her body’s reaction shocked her to the core.  She didn’t usually react like this to random women she just met…  Or any women that weren’t Alex, really.  She followed quietly behind Clark, perfectly content to remain silent and think about non-sexy things until she heard something she just couldn't let go.

  
  
"Lucky is Superman saving the day,” Lena said.

  
  
"Not something someone expects a Luthor to say,” Clark answered haughtily.

  
  
"Right," Kara responds without thinking.  "And Supergirl was there, too!" she announced. Not just that big oaf.

  
  
"And who might you be, exactly?" the woman turned to her.

  
  
Oops!  Now she had the CEO's attention.  "Um,"  Stupid, Kara!  "I'm Kara Danvers,” she answered slowly.  “I'm not with the Daily Planet.  I'm with Catco Magazine...  Sort of."  Smooth.  She wanted to slap herself.

  
  
Lena Luthor smirked at her.  "Not a publication known for its hard-hitting journalism.  More like, 'high waisted jeans, yes or no?'"

 

That about sums it up.  “I'm just tagging along today,” she informed, trying to get the attention back off of her.

 

“Right,” Lena answered, giving Kara the impression that the woman didn’t really believe her.  “Can we just speed this interview along?” she asked Clark as she sat down at her desk.  “Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?”

 

“Did you?” he pressed.

 

“You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith,” she retorted.

 

“Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor.”  

 

What an ass.  That is not how to talk to anyone.

 

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat,” Lena grinned playfully, then grew serious again.  “It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four.”

 

Interesting.

 

“And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor. And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes.”

 

Kara and Clark scanned the room with their x-ray vision as the youngest Luthor turned to gaze pensively out the window behind her.

 

“When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L-Corp.”  She pressed a button on a remote that turned on her TV, showing them her new logo. “Make it a force for good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara answered.  Because wasn’t that something she’d struggled with her whole life on earth?  Making a name for herself away from Clark?  Away from Superman?  It seemed that she was always in his shadow.  No matter what she did, she felt like she’d always just be Superman’s little girl cousin.

 

“I know why you're here,” Lena continued.  “Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

 

“Thank you,” Clark told her.

 

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”  Kara felt like there was more to Lena’s plea than met the eye, but she didn’t know the woman well enough to be certain.  In any case, it made Kara’s heart clench a little.

 

Clark didn’t really give her an answer one way or the other.  Just said a quick, “Good day, Ms. Luthor,” and headed out the door.

 

“Good day,” Kara told her, eager to escape the awkward position of being so painfully attracted to Clark’s arch nemesis’ younger sister.

 

When they were outside again, Clark spoke up, “I didn't see anything when I X-ray-visioned the room.”

 

“Yeah, me neither,” she told him. “What do you think?”

 

I've learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says,” he mused.

 

“Yeah, I know I'm not a reporter or anything, but I kinda believed her.”  And that fact honestly had absolutely nothing to do with the ache of lust in her belly.

 

Clark’s cell phone rang.  “Hi, sweetie…  Yeah, I'm with Kara…  Yes, I'm being careful…  I miss you, too... I love you. Bye.”

 

“I love that she worries about you,” the blonde teased.

 

“Yeah, me, too,” he chuckled, missing her sarcasm completely.  “How do you do it all, Kara?  You have a full-time job, a family, and you’re Supergirl.  When I was your age, I couldn’t even commit to a cell phone provider, let alone do all the things you do.”

 

Kara was amazed that he was saying this.  “Well, it’s not easy, that’s for sure.  But I’m not alone.  I have so many wonderful people to help me with all of those things, and that makes all the difference.  Having a family just pushes me harder to keep the world and this city safe, you know?  That’s what ‘Stronger Together’ means.”

 

He nodded.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t raise you, Kara.”

 

She wasn’t expecting that at all.

 

“I wish I could have,” he continued, “But honestly, I’m not sure I should have.  Everything has worked out pretty wonderfully, even though things have been hard.  You have Alex and Jamie and Jessie, and I wouldn’t want to change that, honestly.  Your girls are lovely.  I know you resent me for leaving you, but I know in my heart that I did the right thing.  You turned out pretty great, Kara.”  

  
Kara was completely flabbergasted.  She’d waited thirteen years to hear his apology for abandoning her with the Danvers, and now that it was happening, she couldn't believe it.  And not just that, he was complimenting her and her life!  This was quite an interesting day, to be sure!

  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kent,” Lena Luthor said after all the drama was over with her brother and Corben.  “This is exactly the kind of press my company needs after yesterday's attack. And thank you for including that part about me shooting the guy. That'll teach Lex to mess with me,” she chuckled.  “He'll be the laughingstock of cell block X.”

 

Kara remembered how startled she’d been seeing Lena shoot John Corben.  She was grateful for the woman saving Alex’s life, certainly, but also very surprised.  Lena Luthor didn’t give one the impression of being someone familiar with using any kind of gun, but her aim was perfect.

 

“Well, that's not exactly why I wrote it. I wrote it because it's the truth. I was wrong about you, Ms. Luthor. I'm sorry,” Clark stated.

 

“Well, if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, there's hope yet. What about you, Ms. Danvers? I didn't see your name on the byline.”

 

“Uh…”  Why did she have such a hard time talking to this woman?  “Well, like I said, I'm not a reporter.”

 

“You could have fooled me,” Lena said, and Kara thought she might swoon at the intense look she was receiving.  “I hope this isn't the last time we talk.”

 

“I hope not either,” she answered breathily.  Oh, boy, was she in trouble if she ever had to talk to Lena Luthor again!

  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

“Danvers,” Snapper huffed.  “You get Lena Luthor.”

 

Crap!

 

“Her brother is infamous for his anti-alien sentiments. The desk needs your copy by noon, and if you want to keep your credentials, it better be clean!”

 

…

 

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara greeted the woman with a nervous handshake.

 

“Lena, please. It's good to see you again, Ms. Danvers.”  Why did she have to smell so good?

 

“Well, if I'm calling you Lena…”

 

“Kara it is. Um, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no. That's fine, I flew here…  On... On a bus.”  Really, Kara?  What is this, Harry Potter?  What is wrong with you?  Get ahold of yourself!

 

For some reason, Lena acted like she didn’t even hear what she’d just said.  “Well, I'm glad to see you decided to give reporting a shot. Although if you're here on the same day the President is in town to sign her Alien Amnesty Act, then…”

 

“I must be here to ask the sister of Earth's most notorious alien-hater her take on the President's executive order,” the Kryptonian finished awkwardly.

 

…

 

“Don't you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows the President is trying to shine a light on?”  She was having second thoughts about trusting this woman now that she’d seen this alien detection device.

 

“If aliens want to be citizens, that's now their right. But if humans want to know which of their fellow citizens aren't actually one of them, then that's their right too. I'm a business woman. L-Corp is in the business of making money, and this device is going to make us a fortune. Unlike my brother, I'm going to do it for the good of the world.”

 

Yeah right...

 

…

 

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Kara asked.

 

“I have your article on Lena Luthor,” Snapper announced.

 

“That was some scoop, huh?”

 

"'Lena Luthor's stated goal is to repair the damage her brother did to the family name, but by branding an alien detection device with the name ”Luthor,” she has forever tied her company's destiny to that of America's xenophobic Right,’" he read.

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“‘Though shareholders may delight at the financial prospects of such a device, there is little for a concerned citizen to do but weep at the shameless fear-mongering to the country's immigrant-fearing lowest common denominator.’"

 

“I was really proud of that sentence.”

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“It's... It's what you wanted. You said you wanted Lena Luthor's take on aliens. Well, here it is. She thinks they should be ID'd like lepers.”

 

“I am not questioning the scoop. What I'm questioning is the the clear slant in your reporting. If I wanted your opinion on the news, I would have assigned you to Op-Ed.”

 

Kara deflated.  “So... So, I shouldn't report truthfully?”

 

“There is a difference between truthful reporting and bias reporting. This is over-saturated with your pro-alien slant. Facts, Ms. Danvers. Who? What? When? Where? Why?”  Snapper counted off on his fingers.

 

“But nothing I wrote was inaccurate,” the reporter insisted.  “That device is bad, objectively bad.”

 

“That's up for the reader to decide. Rewrite it. Next time, keep your personal feelings to yourself.”  He threw her copy back at her.

 

“Now I know why they call him Snapper,” she complained as she hurried out of his office.

 

…

 

Kara nervously entered Lena Luthor’s office, “Hi, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, I just got the message you wanted to see me.”  She looked timidly down, and saw a lovely bouquet of white flowers on the table in front of Lena.  “Those flowers are beautiful.”

 

“They're called plumerias,” the CEO told her.  “They're pretty rare.”

 

Kara smiled.“They remind me of my mother.”

 

“Was your mother a writer, too?”

 

“No, she was, um, I guess, sort of a lawyer,” Kara fumbled for the right word in English.  No one had ever asked her that before.  Well, besides Alex, but she knew Kryptonese.

 

“Well, you've have a natural gift with words.  The article's amazing,” Lena complimented.  “Yeah, I knew you'd make a great reporter, but after I heard your bleeding heart, pro-alien views, I was afraid you'd do a hatchet job on me.”

 

“Oh, I tried. I tried, I wrote a scathing article about your device,” the reporter admitted.

 

“And?”

 

“And... My boss tossed it. He made me re-do it.”

 

“Well, that explains it.” Lena chuckled.

 

“The funny thing is, I'm glad he did. I mean, not at first, but some things happened that made me rethink my position.

 

“Do tell.”  Was Lena flirting with her?

 

“I still think Alien Amnesty is a good thing, but, there are bad aliens out there.” Kara admitted.

 

“Well, I'm glad you can see from my point of view,” Lena said.  “You know, when I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex. When he showed his true colors, I was crushed. I tried everything to reach him, bring him back to the side of good. But it was no use. I'd lost him. Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. And there is nothing you can do to change that. But, you can learn to protect yourself.”

 

“Yeah.”  Maybe the youngest Luthor wasn’t quite so bad, afterall…

  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

“The fight club's been cleared out, like it never happened. No sign of where they went.” Kara spoke to Winn and Alex over the comms.

 

“Okay, so how do we find her? It's not like we're on the mailing list,” Winn complained.

 

“No... but I know someone who might be...”  She flew to Lena Luthor’s office and barged in, pushing past the receptionist.

 

“Excuse me, you can't go in there!”  The receptionist tried to apprehend her.  “Stop!”  Then, to Lena, she apologized, “I swear I just blinked and she got right past me.”

 

“Lena, I'm sorry. This is my fault,” Kara insisted.

 

“She's so fast,” the little asian woman complained.

 

“I just need to talk to you,” the Kryptonian informed the CEO.

 

“Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Kara blinked.  “Really?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now... How can I help?”

 

“I... I think a friend of mine has gotten involved in something shady,” Kara told her.

 

Lena smirked disbelievingly at her.  “A friend?”

 

“No, an actual friend,” Kara insisted.  “And now he's missing. Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair? She caters to people in your, um, your circles.”

 

Lena pulled a face.  “Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander? Yeah, I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together. I never liked her.”

 

“I need to find her.”

 

“Well, that's the trick, isn't it? Her little fight clubs stay mobile.”

 

“But do you know where she's holding the next fight? I wouldn't ask if I had any other option.”

 

“I'm a Luthor, of course I'm invited to her little pop-up. Not that I'm interested in her type of entertainment.”  Lena wrote down an address and walked around her desk into Kara’s personal space before handing it to her.  

 

There was definitely something electric between them, but Kara didn’t have time to analyze it.  She had to save J’onn before it was too late.  “Thank you,” she told Lena.  “I owe you, big time.”

 

“Not at all. I know you'll be there for me when the time comes.”  Kara could hear the woman’s heart rate go up at the admission, but she just didn’t have the time to think about it.

  
  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

Kara turned from talking with James and Lucy to see Eve Tessmacher carrying a mountain of folders nearly as tall as she was.  “Are you turning into Miss Grant? How much work did you give that girl?” she chastised James.

 

“I didn't give her anything,” he defended.

 

“Eve... Hey, hey, Eve, let me help you.”  Kara ran over and took some of the folders from James’ assistant and set them on her desk.

 

“Oh, thanks, Kara,” Eve said sweetly.

 

“And those were the yearly quarterly reports that Mike was supposed to do,” James informed Kara.

 

“Oh, Mike!” Eve gushed.  “He is so nice! He was really struggling with his work and it's his first day. So I was just trying to help him out. He's so nice!”

 

James glared in Mon-El’s direction.  “You want to get this, or you want me to get it?” he asked Kara.

 

“Oh, I want to.” The Kryptonian stomped over to the Daxamite’s workspace.  “What are you doing?” she demanded.

 

Mon-El had his feet up on the desk.  “Eating these red tubes. They're amazing. Like pure joy in food form.”

 

She snatched the redvine away from him.

 

“Mine!” he pouted.

 

“No, Mon-El, there's a time and a place for eating candy,” she chastised him.  She’d say he was acting like a child, but her kids were more mature than he was.

 

“Yeah, and it's this time and this place,” he insisted, snatching the candy back and putting it in his mouth.

 

“No, this…” she indicated the space around him, “This is your place of work. So when James gives you a task, **you** should be the one to complete it. **Not** Miss Tessmacher.”

 

“She wanted to please me,” Mon-El told her like he was commenting on the weather.  “On Daxam, when a woman wishes to please a man…”

 

“Wherever you're going with that, just don't. We are not on Daxam. Thank Rao.”  Kara adjusted her glasses and put Mon-El’s feet on the floor.  “Look, it... It's gonna be fine. It's still gonna be great.”

 

“Kara.”  A woman’s voice came from behind her.

 

The Kryptonian turned around from chastising Mon-El to see Lena Luthor walking towards her.  Oh, shit!  “Lena!” she greeted, trying to stay calm.  “Surprise visit to Catco?”

 

“No, I'm here to see you, actually.” The CEO grinned.

 

“You are?”  Kara's heart beat a million miles a minute, and she tried not to breath in too deeply because the way Lena smelled was just...  Wow.

 

“Yeah,” the CEO crossed her arms nervously across her chest.  Kara could hear the quick beating of the woman's own heart.  Why was she so nervous?  “L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you'd come.”   

 

"Gala?  Is that like a party?” Mon-El asked excitedly.

 

“No. No, it's not.” Kara tried to block him from Lena.  She could smell his Alpha pheromones, and it pissed her off.  She released a bout of her own dominant pheromones in order to block his out.  She wasn't entirely sure what kind of effect their pheromones had on humans, but judging by both of their track records, they did do **something**.

 

“You are literally my only friend in National City. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole. It would mean a lot to me if you were there.”  Lena bit her lip flirtatiously.

 

Kara’s heart clenched.  “Of course I'll come. I'm honored.”

 

“I love parties!” Mon-El chuckled, “Can I come, too?”

 

“No.” Kara let out another puff of dominant pheromones, but it was too late.

 

“Oh... Well, of course your friend can come. What's your name?” Lena asked interestedly.

 

“Mike. Of the interns.” the Daxamite grinned handsomely.

 

“Well, Mike of the interns,” Lena purred, “Find yourself a nice suit, and I'll see you there.”

 

“Bye.” Kara waved.  Damn him!

 

“We are going to a party!” Mon-El giggled, waving a redvine in Kara’s face.  “Yes!”

 

The Kryptonian snatched the redvine away in annoyance.  If Mon-El thought for one minute that he was going to sleep with Lena, he had another thing coming.  If he so much as looked at Lena wrong-

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Lena turned back to them.  “I need your address, so I can send you the invitation.”

 

“Right!”  Kara stole a piece of memo paper from Mon-El’s desk and wrote down her address.  “There you go.”

 

Their gazes lingered a bit before Lena turned again and walked away.  “Bye, Kara,” she waved.

 

“Bye!”

 

…

 

“Hey, have you seen the news?” James asked.  “Sixty-three percent of people now support repealing the Alien Amnesty Act. And that's after I published the piece about Cadmus and these other terrorist groups exploiting social media.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara answered.  “Snapper wants me to write an objective piece about it. I don't know how I'm supposed to be objective when I know what they're actually up to. Have you seen Mon-El? I mean, Mike?”

 

James picked up some folders off the desk.  “I asked him to take this down to marketing like two hours ago.”

 

Kara tuned into her super-hearing to find out where Mon-El might have gone.

 

“Mike, do you have protection?” Eve panted.

 

“You mean, like a sword?” Mon-El asked stupidly.

 

Kara grimaced.  “Oh, God, get it out of my ears! Ew…”  She rushes to the copy room where the disgusting sounds were coming from.  When she opened the door, both ‘Mike’ and Eve were in various states of undress, and Kara recoiled into the wall behind her.  “What are you two doing? I mean, I know what you're doing. Just stop doing it!”

 

Eve giggled nervously.  “Kara, this is not what it looks like,” she tried to say while the two redressed themselves.

 

“This is the definition of something looking like what it looks like.” Kara huffed.  “Just go, Eve.”

 

The girl scrambled out of the room, not looking very regretful at all.

 

When she was gone, Mon-El boasted, “I think I might have more powers on Earth than we realized.  Do you think that I can make any woman fall instantly for me?”

 

“No, you can't,” she lied.  “What were you thinking?”

 

“That I haven't had sex in 35 years?”  He followed her out of the copy room.

 

“You can't do that here!” she argued.

 

“Are you sure? 'Cause I've been watching this TV show about doctors, and I'm pretty sure it's okay.”

 

“No!” she huffed.  “I am trying to help you fit in and you keep messing it up!”

 

“Okay, I'm trying very hard to be Mike, okay? But it is not as easy as you make it sound, Kara. I'm used to doing my own thing!”

 

“Well, you don't do your own thing here. You do my thing.”

 

“Um, okay. And if I don't want to do your thing?”

 

“Then find another mentor.”

  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

  
  


“Hi, Angel,” Alex greeted her partner as she walked through the door.

 

Kara came over and kissed her before hanging up her things.  “Hi.”

 

“Your steps were exceptionally stompy just now. You all right? “ Alex asked in concern.

 

“Where do I start?” Kara huffed.  “Mark almost got fired today.”  She rummaged around in the fridge.

 

“Who?”

 

“Mark, uh... Mike. Mon-El. He doesn't take his job seriously, at all. It's really like he's never worked a day in his life!”

 

“Well, he's from a different planet,” Alex mused.

 

“ **I'm** from a different planet, and **I** had to deal with the awkwardness of eighth grade when I first got here! I helped him get a new identity. I helped him get an internship. I even got him a new pair of glasses for a disguise in case he wants to put on a cape and help people the way I do. He has everything he needs, and yet, he's still a disaster!”

 

“Well, that's the problem,” Alex pointed out.

 

“What, the glasses? I can take those back but I don't think it's gonna make any difference.”

 

Alex smiled patiently at her partner.  “Sit.”  She patted the table in front of her.  After Kara obeyed, she continued, “When you first arrived at our house, I thought, ‘Finally! I have a sister.’”

 

“An alien sister.”

 

“Even better,” Alex assured her.  “But I still wanted you to be just like me. To do everything that I did. So I dragged you out to science fairs.”

 

“Those were so boring.”  Yes, when she first arrived, Kara never let them forget that earth’s highest technological advancement was as outdated on Krypton as the Stone Age was to Earth’s ‘Modern Civilization.’

 

Alex continued, “Made you watch scary movies.”

 

“What do you have against a good old romantic comedy?”  Only everything.

 

“Forced you to listen to the music that I liked.”

 

“Yeah, your punk-rock phase was very strange.”  Whatever.  What kind of person hates Pink Floyd?

 

“But finally, I let it go. Let you do your own thing, find your own hobbies, listen to your own weird music.”

 

“Uh, NSync, first of all, is not weird. And second of all, they are amazing,” Kara insisted.

 

The redhead smiled.  “Mon-El is not you. Just like you're not me. So what works for you might not work for him. You know, people just have to figure out what works for them. Know who they are inside. What they're meant to be.  You wouldn’t try to force your kids to be just like you, would you?  People need to be who they are, not what someone else wants them to be.”

 

“So you're saying, the job, the sweater and the glasses are a bit too much?

 

“Not everyone can rock argyle like you do,” Alex commented.

 

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  She tried to remember if someone was supposed to come over.  She couldn't think of anyone.

 

Kara lowered her glasses and x-ray visioned the door.  “What is **she** doing here?”

 

“Who?” Alex wondered aloud.

 

Kara didn’t answer, she just got up and opened the door.  “Lena!  Hi!  Come on in.”  She looked back at Alex, knowing exactly what she was thinking:

 

Lena Luthor knows where they live?  Good God, Kara, what the hell?!

 

“I'm sorry to keep dropping in on you,” Lena said, strolling elegantly into the apartment.  “It’s-”   She stopped short when she saw the redhead.  “Hey, I know you. You saved my life.”

 

Alex stuck out her hand.  “Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.”

 

“She's my wife,” Kara clarified.

 

Alex could have sworn Lena looked disappointed for a moment, but their guest quickly played it off.  “This city's smaller than I thought.”

 

Kara chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Well,” the brunette continued, “Actually, maybe you can both help me. Um... You remember, I told you about that stupid fight club last week? Now it's my turn to ask for a favor.”

 

“Anything. Shoot.”

 

Alex made a mental note to kill Kara when Lena was gone.  How can she say she’ll do anything for a Luthor?

 

“I need to get in touch with-.”  

 

Just then, Jessie and Jamie ran out of their room, apparently looking for their parents to help settle an argument between them, but as soon as they both laid eyes on Lena Luthor, they stopped and stared openly.

 

“Whoa,” Jessie breathed.  “Are you a model?”

 

Lena chuckled.  “No, I’m a business woman and a scientist.  I’ve never modeled a day in my life.”

 

“But,” Jamie protested, “You’re, like, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!” she threw her arms in the air for added emphasis.

 

Jessie nodded her firm agreement.

 

Lena blushed a little.  “Well!  Thank you very much!”

 

“What’s your name?” Jamie asked with awe in her voice.

 

“My name is Lena.”  

 

“Hi, Lena,” the twins said in unison.

 

“What are your names?”

 

“I’m Jessie.”

 

“I’m Jamie.”

 

“Hello, Jessie.  Hello, Jamie.”  Lena shook both of their hands.  “How are you?”  She was polite as could be, that was certain.  Was that how she really was, or was this hiding some more nefarious personality traits?  Her kids were usually excellent judges of character, so maybe Lena wasn’t so bad after all.  Even so, Alex wondered if it was wise to let a Luthor near her children.

 

“Great!” Jamie answered.  “Are you staying for dinner?” she asked pleadingly.

 

Oh, Lord!

 

“Oh, yes!  Please, stay for dinner!” Jessie enthused.

 

Kara grinned at the CEO.  “You’re more than welcome, Lena, please.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude on your family time,” Lena demurred politely.

 

“Nah,” Alex waved her off.  “You’re not intruding.  Please, stay.”  She motioned her towards a stool at the kitchen island.  She wanted the chance to get to know this Luthor woman, whether or not she could be trusted.  Kara seemed to like her a lot, and the kids were obviously fascinated by her.  Alex wouldn’t waste an opportunity to chat the woman up.

 

Lena bit her lip, and looked at the irresistible pleading eyes of the twins in front of her.  “Oh, alright.  If you all insist.”

 

“Yes!” the twins exclaimed and sat at the island alongside her.

 

“Do you like Star Wars?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“Of course,” Lena answered.  “Who doesn’t?”

 

The twins’ eyes lit up like Christmas morning.  “What about Lord of the Rings?” Jamie asked.

 

“One of my favorite book series when I was growing up.”

 

The girls grinned and clapped their hands.

 

“Harry Potter?” Jessie quizzed.

 

“Sure,” Lena answered easily.

 

“Can you dance?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

Lena nodded.  “I took ballet for years when I was young.”

 

“Lena, I think our kids are in love with you,” Alex chuckled at the enamored looks on her girls’ faces.

 

The twins weren’t even embarrassed.  They nodded in whole-hearted agreement.

 

“What’s your favorite movie?” Jamie asked.

 

“Actually, my favorite movies are old musicals like ‘Singin’ in the Rain,’ and ‘White Christmas.’”

 

The kids groaned in disappointment, but Kara’s eyes bugged out of her head.  “No way!  Those are my favorite movies, too!”

 

“Oh, Lord!” Alex rolled her eyes.  “I’m gonna lose my family to Lena Luthor.”  She chuckled.

 

Kara swatted playfully at her.  “Not true!  We’ll just absorb her into our found-family like everyone else.”

 

“Yeah!” the twins cheered.

 

Lena looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself with all the attention. “Found-family?” she asked curiously.

 

“Yeah,” Alex explained.  “Kara likes to bring home ‘strays,’ so-to-speak, and make them part of our family.  I think it’s like...  She lost her family, so she has to keep adopting people to make a new one.”

 

“Kara, you lost your family?” Lena asked sympathetically.

 

Kara’s jaw clenched a little before she answered.  “Um, y- yeah.  There was…  There was an accident, I guess.  I was the only one who survived.  Well, me and my cousin.”

 

Lena took a slow deep breath.  “I’m sorry.  I think it’s beautiful that you try and carve out a life and family of your own.”

 

Alex agreed, and couldn’t help but stroke Kara’s hair adoringly.

 

“Thanks,” Kara blushed.

 

“We’re not adopted, though,” Jessie felt the need to say for some reason.  “Are we, mommy?”

 

“Nope,” Alex answered.  “I gave birth to you two the old fashioned way.  I’ve got pictures and stretch marks to prove it!” she laughed.

 

“Wait,” Lena interjected.  “ **You’re** their birthmother?...  Not Kara?...  Because they look like little Kara clones.”

 

The twins giggled.  “Everyone says that,” Jamie informed her.

 

“Well, it’s true,” Lena answered.  “How’d you manage that?”

 

Kara laughed awkwardly, and Alex was afraid she might say something stupid, so she spoke up first, “I don’t know, but it’s awfully cool, isn’t it?”

 

“Indeed it is,” Lena said a little too interestedly, looking at Kara from the corner of her eyes.

 

“Do you want to play Just Dance with us, Lena?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“No!” Kara answered for the brunette.  “Lena didn’t come here to see you, she came here to talk to your Mom and me.”

 

“Can we look at our baby pictures?” Jamie begged.

 

Alex chuckled.  “OK, but stay in the living room until the grownups are done talking.”

 

The twins pouted, then scrambled out of their seats and ran for the master bedroom to get their photo albums.

 

“They **will** try to suck you in.  We’ll see how well you can hold up under the Danvers Pout,” Alex joked.

 

“Oh, alright then,” Lena answered with a smile.  “I’m sure it’ll be fine.  Your girls do seem to be quite irresistible.  I bet they were adorable babies.”

 

Alex had to admit, Lena was extremely charming.  If she was a bad guy, they were all in deep shit.

 

“So,” Kara spoke up.  “What did you want to talk to us about?  You want us to get in touch with someone?”

 

Lena nodded.  “Yes,” she covered her mouth conspiratorially from the kids and whispered, “Supergirl.”

 

Oh shit.

 

“Wha- Um, What do you want to talk to her for?” Kara stammered.

 

Now Alex was suspicious.  Was this a trap?

 

“I need her help to protect the hospital fundraiser.  With those crazy goons out there with those alien weapons, I’m afraid of what might happen to the guests if she doesn’t show up,” Lena explained matter-of-factly.

 

Alex and Kara shared a look.  The redhead was not happy with the open, trusting expression in her partner’s eyes.

 

“I’ll contact her for you,” Kara told her with a nod.

 

“Thank you very much,” Lena smiled brightly.

 

“You’re welcome,” Kara answered, clearly enraptured by the beautiful woman.  Alex sighed inwardly, then prayed to God and Rao and anyone else who would listen that Lena Luthor could be trusted and she wasn’t trying to set a trap for Supergirl.  

 

“Now,” Kara grinned, seemingly oblivious to Alex’s inner turmoil.  “We were going to make chicken stir fry for dinner.  Is that OK with you?” she asked Lena.

 

“That sounds lovely,” the CEO answered.

 

“So how are you liking living in National City?” the blonde asked while pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

 

“Honestly,” Lena sighed, “I haven’t had much time to explore it.  I’ve just been so busy, you know?”

 

Alex knew exactly how Kara was going to respond, and she wasn’t disappointed.  “Aww!  Well, you’ll have to come out with us sometime!” Kara insisted.  “Oh!  We’re planning on going to the National City Aquarium next Saturday!  You should come with us!”

 

“That’s assuming everyone lives through this fundraiser,” Alex pointed out.

 

Kara gave her a look of annoyance, to which, she simply rolled her eyes.

 

Lena bit her lip in indecision.  She gave the impression that she wanted to say yes to the aquarium, but her polite upbringing was telling her not to.

 

Alex decided to give her a little help, “Oh, come on, Lena.  Don’t make me get the girls to pout at you.  Hell, I don’t even need the girls, I got the original pouter right here.”  She pointed at her partner who took her cue and turned on The Pout.

 

Lena laughed and rolled her eyes.  “Oh, all right!”  She threw her hands up in concession.

 

“Yes!” Kara pumped her fist in victory.  “Alright,” she said, chopping up cabbage,  “So, where did you go to college?”

 

“Yale,” Lena answered.  “Everyone in my family went there, so naturally, I had to go there, too.  You?”

 

“Alex and I went to National City University.  We were going to go to Stanford, but then we had the kids, so that kind of went out the window.”

 

Lena’s brow crinkled a bit, “Hmm.  Were you upset that you didn’t get to go to Stanford?”

 

Kara shook her head.  She’d only ever cared about staying alongside Alex.

 

“A little,” Alex answered.  “But I was too happy about the kids to be bothered that much.”

 

“So you had them when you were fairly young, then?”

 

“Eighteen,” Alex confirmed.

 

“Your mother must have been thrilled,” Lena said facetiously.

 

Alex scoffed.  “Yeah, she flipped out a little bit, especially when we told her we were having twins, but she came around eventually.  My mom’s actually a big softie.”

 

“Must be nice,” Lena said, almost too quietly to hear.

 

Alex gave her a sympathetic look, then caught her partner’s matching gaze out of the corner of her eye.  She could already tell what Kara was thinking.  The Kryptonian had a thing for collecting broken hearted, lonely people, and clearly Lena was fitting into that category.  Kara had told her of the previous conversations she’d had with the CEO - how she was adopted, and the only family member who truly loved her had gone insane and tried to kill her.  Now, this comment, and Alex just knew what it was doing to Kara’s heart.  She braced herself for the worst and prayed for the best, like her father had always told her because sanity be damned, Kara was going to make friends with Lena fucking Luthor.

 

The twins either sensed they were done with business, or they just didn’t care, either way, they came barging into the kitchen with their baby books in hand.  “Look, Lena!” they exclaimed, shoving the books at her.

 

The CEO picked up the top book that said “Jamie” in big blue foam letters, with a giant foam daisy in the corner.  The first page of pictures were ultrasounds.  The second page had pictures of Alex and Kara post-delivery, looking haggard, but sporting huge grins on both of their faces.  The babies were so small and wrinkly, and their eyes were closed in sleep.  “Aww!” Lena cooed.  “I knew you were cute babies.”

 

The girls grinned at the compliment.

 

Alex and Kara stopped attending to their vegetables and cuddled up to watch Lena go through the baby pictures.

 

“That’s our grandma,” Jamie pointed at Eliza in one of the photos.

 

“Your mother?” she asked Alex.

 

The redhead nodded.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Lena complimented.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They continued to look through the pictures in each book, laughing and giggling, and oohing and ahhing. The girls were nearly sitting in Lena’s lap, and it reminded Alex of the time when Winn came over for the very first time, and five-year-old Jessie climbed right into his lap without so much as a ‘how do you do?’  The fact that her girls were so trusting of this stranger made Alex relax quite a bit.  If Lena was as good with the kids as Winn was, then she was A-OK in this agent’s book.

  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


 

 

 

Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony and let herself into the office.

 

“Supergirl.” Lena rose to greet her, heart pounding wildly.

 

Kara adopted her most heroic pose.  As much as she liked Lena, she was nervous from wondering what Lena was nervous about.  It couldn’t be just the simple fact of meeting with her, could it?  “You wanted to see me?”

 

“Yeah, thank you for coming.”  the CEO followed her across the room.  “I wanted to invite you to my party.”

 

Supergirl frowned, “Kara Danvers told me you were going on with the fundraiser. You can't. It's definitely going to be a target for this gang.”

 

“Well, that's why I need you there to protect it,” Lena explained.  “With Supergirl in attendance, I know my guests and I will be safe.”

 

“You like to take risks, don't you?” The Girl of Steel accused.  “When Corben was after you and now this. Why?”

 

“Well, you can't live in fear. You, more than anyone, must understand that. Time and again, you risk everything to see justice done. Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way? Or are you one of those people that thinks there's no such thing as a good Luthor?”  Kara could hear and smell the woman’s trepidation at the possible answer.

 

“I believe everyone should be judged on their own merits,” she assured.

 

“Then judge me on mine. This party **must** happen, and I am asking you for your help.”

 

“Then, I guess I have no choice.”

 

“Thank you.”  Lena smiled flirtatiously, “So Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?”

 

It was only now that Kara realized what she’d just done to herself.  “Right. Yes, Kara and I will **both** be at your party.”  She headed out the balcony door, then whispered to herself, “Crap!”

  
  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


 

 

“Okay, the Muon Particle Detector will let us know if there are any weapons within 100 feet,” Winn informed her.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara worried.

 

“Have I ever been wrong before?”  Then, at Kara’s Look, he insisted, “Okay, **this** time I'm sure.”

 

“I see Lena!” she exclaimed. “Commence Operation Doubtfire.”

 

Winn scrambled into place for his part in the operation.

 

“Lena!” Kara called cheerfully.

 

“Kara, it's really great to see you,” Lena greeted, full of charm and looking deadly gorgeous.  “I'm glad you could come. Um, have you seen Supergirl?”

 

“I'm sure she's on her way,” she answered a little too loudly.

 

Winn took his cue and ‘bumped’ into Lena Luthor.  “Oh, I am so... Did I spill this on you? Does anybody have some seltzer?” he asked around him.

 

Kara took the opportunity to zip off and return as her alter-ego.

 

“Supergirl! I'm glad you could make it!”

 

Kara could smell Lena’s arousal.  Uh-oh.  “I still think this might be a bad idea.”

 

The brunette smirked.  “Well, why don't we wait and see how the evening pans out.”

 

“I'll check the perimeter for any activity, and I'll be back at the first sign of danger,” Kara assured her.  She zipped back out and returned as herself while Lena was still gawking at the space Supergirl had vacated.

 

The CEO sighed wistfully.  “Kara, you just missed Supergirl!”

 

“Did I? Golly!”

 

Lena gave her a look at the antiquated word, but didn’t comment.  “Would you like to dance?” she asked, holding out her hand to the blonde.

 

Kara wasn’t sure that was such a good idea.  Lena’s scent of arousal had yet to dissipate, and she was partly convinced it was getting stronger.  Still, she couldn’t think of a polite way to decline, and honestly, she did want to dance with the woman, so she took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.  Lena smelled extraordinarily good on a normal day.  Tonight, she smelled heavenly, and Kara was swept up in the moment.  She found herself grinning like an idiot and not caring one bit because Lena was looking at her just the same.  When the song was over, they clapped, and Lena excused herself to go back to mingling with her guests.

 

Kara took this time to stress eat as many potstickers as she could fit in her mouth.  She felt a little guilty about having these feelings for Lena because she was pretty sure Alex wouldn’t like it.  At the same time, it felt so natural spending time with Lena.  She felt like she was fighting against her own instincts.  Just then, she heard a voice calling her from behind.

 

“What's your name, beautiful? Oh, it's you,” Mon-El sounded disappointed.  “Um, are you gonna yell at me again?”

 

Kara carefully remembered her conversation with Alex.  She had to treat him like one of her kids.  Not like a Daxamite.  “I'm not gonna yell at you…” she mumbled around a mouthful of food.

 

“What's wrong with your mouth?” he asked.

 

Kara swallowed her potstickers.  “I'm not gonna yell at you again,” she said gently.  “Where's the suit from?”

 

“Oh, you like it?”

 

“Yeah, it's nice.”

 

“Yeah, Eve gave me her little... Her plastic rectangle to buy things.”

 

“You used her credit card?” she **might** have raised her voice a little.

 

“You're gonna yell at me again.”

 

“I'm not gonna yell at you.”  At this point, she felt like she was saying it as much for her own benefit as his.

 

They stood awkwardly at the table.

 

“I miss dancing,” Mon-El told her wistfully.  “I used to dance a lot on Daxam.”

 

“Yeah, we danced on Krypton too,” she recalled nostalgically.

 

“Well, then…”  The Daxamite held out his hand in invitation.

 

“Sorry, hold on.” She put down her handfuls of potstickers and wiped her fingers before accepting his hand and following him to the dance floor.  

 

Off to the side, she overheard James and Winn talking.  “If she wasn't into either of us, there's no way she's into this guy, right?”

 

“No, couldn't be.”

 

She refrained from rolling her eyes.  She never should have told them that Kryptonians were polyamorous.  It gave them...ideas.

 

It wasn’t long before the guys with the alien weapons showed up.  Kara dealt with them as best she could, but she was almost a goner, when suddenly, the weapons flew up into the air and exploded into nothing.  She stood there marvelling at the situation.  Then Winn and Lena crawled out from under the bandstand.

 

“Oh, we weren’t under there…” he stammered.  “We stopped it!”  He gave a double thumbs up.

 

Kara called Maggie and had the guys arrested, but the next day, they all three mysteriously fell dead before they could give up any information about who gave them the weapons.

  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

“Good morning,” Kara greeted Mon-El early Monday morning.

 

The Daxamite grunted awake on his cot at the DEO.  “Am I late for work?”

 

“Oh, no,” Kara scoffed.  “You were fired.”

 

“Yeah, I'm not sure it was my destiny to be an intern,” the man mused.

 

“Yeah, I'm not so sure either,” Kara agreed.

 

“So, you're not mad at me?” he asked.

 

She sighed.  “I get the feeling I'm always gonna be a little mad at you.”

 

“Yeah, I get that feeling too.”  Mon-El pouted a little.

 

“When I was younger, I had no idea what I wanted to be here on Earth,” Kara explained.  “I had a family to help me and guide me, but... Ultimately I had to make my own choices. I was trying to impose those choices on you because when you landed I was just so excited to have someone to take under my wing... To look after. I never got to do that with my cousin.  But you are not him, and you're not one of my kids.  You are your own man.  And your life here on Earth is going to be very different from mine, and that's fine. That's great.”

 

“So, does this mean I don't need to get a job?” Mon-El asked hopefully.

 

“You still need to get a job,” she answered.

 

“Right.”

 

“But just pick something that you like. And I'll be here to help you, however you need me to. That's what a real mentor does. I got you something. It's a guide to National City.”  She handed him a booklet.

 

“Hmm. Thank you, Kara.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“What's a strip club?” he asked.

 

“You know, let's just take that page out...”  


 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

 

“I heard what happened,” Alex told Maggie when she finally tracked her down at the alien bar.  The detective hadn’t been answering any calls after her alien weapons suspects mysteriously dropped dead on her.  “You okay?”

 

“I've seen some crazy stuff since I joined the Science Force, but that was... That was... What are you doing here?”

 

“I was worried about you,” Alex sat down at the table across from her friend.

 

“Look, I'm sorry if I was a bitch the other day.  I was just...”

 

“Hurting,” Aex finished for her.  “You know, when Kara first came to live with us, she would lash out sometimes.  Survivor’s guilt is not to be taken lightly.  But no matter how angry she would get, she always ended up in my arms.  I knew she was hurting, and I knew it wasn’t my fault.  I just had to be patient with her.  I’m no stranger to pain, Maggie.  When my dad died, Kara did the same thing for me that I had done for her - just held me when I needed her.  Or just sat with me when I couldn’t be touched.  My point is, it’s fine to have some alone time when we’re grieving, but it’s good to have people that care about us around, too.  I care about you, Maggie, and I want to be there for you while you’re hurting, but you have to let me.  OK?”

 

Maggie softened a bit.  “Thanks, Alex.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Have a drink with me?”  Maggie passed over one of her shots of whiskey.

 

“You got it.”  Alex grinned, and they clinked their shot glasses together.

  


 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  


 

 

“You took a great risk, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl said.  “Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?”

 

“I doubt you would've believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done.”

 

Touche.  Though, Kara did feel like she could trust Lena now.  “Well, I couldn't have stopped them without you. Thank you.”

 

“Who would've believed it. A Luthor and a Super working together?”  They both chuckled together.  “I hope we can work together more in the future.”

 

“Me too.”  And there was that familiar electric charge between them again.  Also, Kara could smell Lena’s arousal and hear her heart pounding.  She wondered if Alex would be mad if they kissed.  Probably.  She wouldn’t do it.  She didn’t want to hurt her wife.

 

“Oh! I didn't realize you had company,” another woman spoke from behind her.

 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat or two.  “Would you excuse me, Supergirl?” she asked.  “I have to take this.”

 

“Of course,” Kara answered, feeling  both disappointed and relieved.  She stepped out of the office and leapt off the balcony.

 

“Sorry I missed your party,” the mystery woman spoke to Lena.

 

“What else is new?” Lena asked.

 

Kara flew away before she heard anything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the aquarium visit with all the Danvers girls plus Lena and Winn?
> 
> Next up, flashback to the wedding! :D


	12. Kryptonian Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, we find out what happened with Vicki, then our girls get married! Woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Italics are Kryptonian words.

 

On their first day back to school after winter break, Alex and Kara were nervous as hell.  They hadn’t heard anything from Vicki or her parents about what had happened, so they were still sitting on the edges of their proverbial seats, wondering what was going to happen next.

 

Alex walked cautiously to her first class.  She didn’t get any more stares than she normally got from being the pregnant girl.  She took her seat.  She knew she shared at least one class with Vicki this semester, but she couldn’t remember which one.  When the other girl was nowhere to be seen for homeroom class, she relaxed a little.  She could at least get through one hour without worrying.  

 

As the day progressed, Vicki was still MIA from Alex’s perspective.  At lunch, she asked Kara if she’d seen her, but the blonde hadn’t caught sight of her either.  By the end of the day, Alex still hadn’t seen her old friend, so she decided to try and catch her at her locker.  Sure enough, as the brunette turned the corner, she saw her friend talking on her phone and putting things in her locker.  Alex approached her slowly.  “Vicki.”

 

The girl scowled.  “I gotta go,” she told the person on the phone.  “I have to deal with a situation.  Kay, bye.”  She snapped the phone shut and turned to Alex, “What?” she snapped.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Alex answered cautiously.

 

“Forget it,” Vicki spat.  “I told you I don’t ever want to talk to you again.  You’re sick in the head, and I want nothing to do with it.”

 

“I am not sick in the head!” Alex said through gritted teeth.  “Why are you being like this?  Why won’t you just listen to me?”

 

“I don’t want to listen to you!” Vicki shouted.  

 

“Hey!” Rick Malverne interjected as he came around the corner.  “What the hell’s going on here?”

 

Vicki pointed at Alex.  “She’s harassing me, that’s what!”

 

Rick frowned in confusion.  “Aren’t you guys, like, best friends?”

 

“Not anymore,” Vicki informed him.  “Not after I walked in on her and Kara having sex.”

 

Rick frowned harder.  “Was it in your bed or something?”

 

“No!  Ew!  I walked into their room, stupid!”

 

“So you walked in on them, but you’re the one who’s mad?  I don’t get it.”

 

Vicki looked at him like he’d lost his mind.  “I’m mad because Alex slept with her sister!  That’s disgusting!”

 

“She’s not my fucking sister!” Alex shouted.  “She’s a girl that came to live with us after her family died.  She’s only lived with us for four years!”

 

“She has your same last name!”

 

“Relax!” Rick hollered over them.  “Vicki, I’ve got news for you.  You’re, like, the last person on earth to realize that Kara and Alex are in love.  I mean, how stupid do you have to be?  You’re her best friend.  If you’re surprised by this, it’s your own dumb fault.”  All three of Ricks’s guy friends that stood behind him nodded their agreement.

 

“Excuse me?” Vicki responded.

 

Alex was almost afraid to ask, but she had to know, “H-how did you guys know about me and Kara?”

 

Rick snorted.  “Come on, Alex, you guys aren’t fooling anyone.  We see the way you look at each other, and plenty of people have seen you guys kissing at the mall.  We’re not sure how this whole pregnancy thing works into it, but we have our suspicions.”

 

“What kind of suspicions?” Alex whispered.

 

“Well, Ian here thinks you were raped.  Barry says you cheated.  I say Kara’s some kind of alien with alien genitals, and she’s the one who got you pregnant.”

 

Alex looked at him in horror.  Why would he say something like that?

 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” he winked at her.

 

Alex just gaped at him.  Did he know?  Or was this just some kind of cruel joke of nature, imagination, and circumstance?  She shuddered when he turned back to Vicki.

 

“I think you need to get over yourself, Vicki,” Rick told her.  His friends agreed.

 

“I think you need to mind your own fucking business,” she spat back at him.  Then she turned to Alex, “Don’t talk to me anymore.  I got my classes changed so I wouldn’t I have to look at your disgusting face.  Fuck you, Alex.”  She spun on her heels and stomped away as fast as she could.

 

Alex started to cry.  

 

“Oh, shit!” Rick exclaimed and awkwardly tried to hug her around her big pregnant belly.  “It’s OK, Alex.  Don’t worry about that bitch.  What does she know?”

 

“She was supposed to be my best friend,” she sobbed.

 

“Alex!” Kara shouted from the other end of the hall.  

 

The brunette turned to see the Kryptonian running at mostly human speed to get to her.

 

“Alex!  What’s wrong?  What happened?”

 

“Vicki was just being a bitch,” Rick answered for her.

 

“Oh,” Kara scowled.

 

“I just wanted to talk to her,” Alex sniffled.  “She told them about us, but they said they already knew we were in love, and people’ve  seen us kissing at the mall.”

 

“Oh,” the blonde answered quietly.  “Does that mean we can stop hiding it?”  Her eyes were hopeful.

 

Alex sighed.  “I guess so.”

 

Kara grinned.  “Awesome!”  She planted a great big kiss on Alex’s lips.

 

“Oh, shit!” said Rick’s friend Jeremy.

 

“Noice!” said Rick’s friend Ian.

 

“Oh, snap!” exclaimed Rick’s friend Barry.

 

“Uh,” Rick said, clasping his hands together in front of his genitals.  “Can you do that again?”

 

Alex scowled.  “I swear to god, I will punch you right in the nads!”

 

“OK.  We gotta go.”  The four boys ran off, sporting huge grins on their faces.

 

Kara laughed.  “Well, I guess they enjoyed that.”

 

“I guess so,” Alex concurred with a chuckle.  

 

“Let’s go home, baby girl,” Kara reached out her hand.

 

“Alright, my love.”  Alex took Kara’s hand, and they walked out to the buses like that.  Unlike years ago, when they first did it, no one bothered to comment.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Kara was spazzing out at an epic level.  She used her super-speed to deep clean the whole house.  She didn’t care what Clark thought of her, but he was bringing his wife Lois Lane with him this time, and Kara wanted to make a good impression on the woman.  She baked tons of cookies and cakes and pies, and set out a multitude of h’orderves, on top of planning out lunch and dinner.  She just couldn’t sit still.  She was way too excited about getting married.

 

“Kara!” Alex complained.  “Can you just sit with me and chill out for a little bit?  I need cuddles.”

 

The Kryptonian sat down on the couch next to her very-soon-to-be bride.  “Come here, baby girl,” she wrapped her arms around her partner as best she could.  “I love you so much, Alex!  I’m so excited that we get to get married in just a few hours!”  She kissed her lover’s cheek over and over.

 

Alex grinned.  “I love you too, Kara.  I’m excited, too.”  She put her hand on her belly.  “The babies are, too.  They’re moving around like crazy.”

 

“Hi, babies!” the blonde called to them cheerfully.  That got them kicking in delight, and she stroked each of them, loving that they leaned into her touch.  “ _Mama_ can’t wait to meet you!  You’re gonna be good girls and wait to come on time, right?”  She looked up at Alex, “Can I do the flashlight thing?”

 

“Sure,” Alex chuckled.

 

Kara gleefully hopped up and grabbed the flashlight out of the end table drawer.  When she sat back down, she turned it on and pressed the lit end against Alex’s belly.  They’d learned this way of playing with the babies from the internet.  They loved to make them chase the light.  They giggled and laughed together for a while until the front door opened, revealing Eliza, followed by Lois and Clark.

 

“Hi!” Kara greeted them excitedly.  She turned the flashlight off and put it back in the drawer.  “We were just playing with the babies,” she explained.  

 

“With a flashlight?” Lois asked, amused.

 

“Yeah, they follow the light,” Alex explained.  “It's funny.”

 

“It's very cute,” Eliza agreed.

 

Lois bit her lip.  “Can I see?”

 

“Yeah!” Kara answered enthusiastically.  She grabbed the flashlight back out of the drawer, and put it back against Alex's belly.  They pointed out how to see where the baby was, since the woman obviously didn't have x-ray vision.  Kara gave her the light and let her move it around herself.

 

“That is so cool!” Lois sighed.  “He won't let us have kids.” she told them.  “Says it's too dangerous.”

 

“It is,” Clark spoke up.  “Especially the way you like to get into trouble.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  “Whatever.”  She clicked the light off and gave it back to Kara.

 

“Are you hungry?” the young blonde asked their visitors.  “I made lots of food!”  

 

“That's an understatement,” Alex commented.  She’s been baking for the last three days!”

 

“And cleaning, too,” Eliza added happily.  “My house has never been so spotless!  Although, truth be told, Kara never really lets the house get that dirty to begin with.”

 

“Yeah, Kara’s a neat freak,” Alex informed them.

 

“So is Clark,” Lois said.  “Something about seeing every single speck of dust on the furniture…”

 

“Oh my god, yes!  You should have seen Kara the first couple of weeks she was here!  She was like a maniac on a mission!  Mom had to sit her down and talk to her about how some dirt and germs were good for building up immunities.  Even then, it still took quite a bit of convincing to get her to chill with the cleaning.”

 

Lois and Eliza chuckled, while Clark looked sympathetically at Kara.

 

Kara crossed her arms across her chest.  “On Krypton, our houses cleaned themselves,” she pouted.

 

“Must have been nice,” Eliza commented.

 

“Who wants food?” Kara asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“I could eat,” Clark said, rubbing his stomach.

 

Lois snorted.  “That’s the understatement of the year.”

 

“Come on,” Kara led them into the kitchen where there was so much food, there was no countertop nor tabletop to be seen.

 

“Gol-ly, Kara!” Clark exclaimed.  “Alex wasn’t joking!”

 

“I never joke about food,” the young brunette commented seriously, picking up a plate and putting things on it.

 

“Dig in!” Kara insisted.

 

They all loaded up and went to eat in the dining room, since there wasn’t any table space in the kitchen.

 

“Wow, you’re a great cook, Kara,” Clark complimented.

 

The young Kryptonian blushed, “Thanks, Kal.”

 

Alex smiled proudly at her.  “She’s the best.”

 

Everyone smiled at her, and she blushed some more.  “Thanks, Alex.”

 

After they ate their fill, Kara cleaned up their dishes, and they went into the living room to discuss the logistics of tonight’s ceremony.  They already had their dresses, and in another hour, they would each go their separate ways to get their hair and make-up done.  Kara was practically vibrating with excitement.  She wished she could fly around at top speed and get some of her energy out, but she didn’t dare.  She would just have to try and breathe.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Alex looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her emerald green, knee-length maternity dress.  “How do I look?

 

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” Eliza answered with a smile.  “Kara’s not gonna know what hit her when she sees you.”

 

The brunette grinned.  “This is the best day of my whole life, mom.  Thank you for letting Kara and me get married.”  She gave the older blonde a big hug.

 

“Like I had much of a choice, at this point,” Eliza joked.

 

“Still,” Alex insisted.  “You could have done a lot of things differently when you found out I was pregnant.  But you stuck by us, and I’m really thankful.  I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too, honey,” Eliza stroked her cheek, careful not to smudge her makeup.  “Are you ready?”

 

Alex nodded, though her heart pounded in her ears.  This was it!  Her hands shook with excitement, and she opened the door to her room and walked downstairs to meet Clark, where he was waiting in the living room, prepared to officiate their wedding.

 

He smiled at her.  That helped to quell some of her nerves, but not all.  “Are you ready?” he asked her.

 

“I’ve never been so ready for anything in my whole life,” she answered him confidently.

 

“OK, Eliza, I guess you can bring Kara and Lois down now,” he told her.

 

“Alright,” she answered with a smile and headed back upstairs.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


“Do you think Alex will like my dress and everything?” Kara asked Lois, as she was getting ready.

 

Lois frowned.  “You didn’t pick them out together?

 

Kara shook her head.

 

The older brunette smiled warmly.  “She’s gonna be blown away by how beautiful you look, Kara.”

 

The Kryptonian grinned.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Lois confirmed softly.

 

Kara bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror one more time.  “The color is OK?”

 

“It’s perfect.  Blue is definitely your color.”

 

“That’s what Alex says all the time.  That’s why I picked it.”

 

“Then I’m sure you chose perfectly.”

 

“We’re ready,” Eliza knocked on the door to the nursery where Kara was getting dressed.

 

“OK!” Lois answered.  She turned to Kara, “You ready?”

 

Kara’s throat felt like it was swelling shut.  She took a deep breath.  She didn't want to start crying already.  She hadn’t even gotten downstairs yet.  This was a long time coming, in her eyes.  On Krypton, she would have been married a few years ago.  Here, she was lucky to be able to have a partial-Kryptonian wedding, and didn't have to wait until she was eighteen.

 

She opened the door, breathing out heavily.  “Here we go.”

 

Lois and Eliza went ahead of her, and when they reached the bottom of the staircase, only then did she start going down.  They didn’t have any recordings of Kryptonian wedding music, so they decided to substitute with earth wedding music.  Pachelbel’s Canon in D played on the CD player in the background.  The music didn’t matter.  What mattered were the vows they made to Rao.  She kept her steps slow, graceful, and steady all the way down.  When she saw Alex, her heart clenched with love and excitement.  She pressed her lips together tightly to try to hold back her tears as long as possible.  Alex looked more beautiful than ever.  She wondered how she was going to get through this ceremony when she was already finding it difficult not to cry.  She wanted this with all her heart and soul.  Alex was, hands down, the most wonderful person on the planet, and Kara felt so lucky to have found her perfect mate so close at hand.  And honestly, after what Kara had been through, it was a wonder that she could love at all, let alone love so deeply.  When she finally reached her fiancee’s side, the Kryptonian took her hand, being careful not to squeeze too hard in excitement.

Clark smiled at her, and she smiled right back.  “Are we ready?”

 

All the women nodded happily.

 

“Very well then,” he started.  “ _Citizens, it is my pleasure to bond these two children of Rao in a holy, lawful union.  It is a momentous occasion, when a Perfect Match is made, that the bloodlines of your united families may continue on uninterrupted, and Rao’s parentage may go on forever.  As you stand before Rao, do you entreat to take this person as your Bondmate under His Holy Light?”_

 

 _“I entreat to take this person as my Bondmate under Rao’s Holy Light,”_ Kara and Alex both answered.

 

 _“Do you promise to hold your Bondmate above all other Partners, friends, family and colleagues?”_ Kal-El asked.

 

 _“I promise to hold my Bondmate above all other Partners, friends, family and colleagues,”_ they responded.

 

_“Do you swear to honor your Bondmate as your Partner and Co-Child Bearer?_

 

_“I swear to honor my Bondmate as my Partner and Co-Child Bearer.”_

 

_“Do you swear to hold to Rao’s teachings and pass them onto your progeny?”_

 

_“We swear to hold to Rao’s teachings and pass them onto our progeny,”_

 

_“Do you swear to use you union to continue the betterment of the world and of Rao’s children?”_

 

_“We swear to use our union to continue the betterment of the world and of Rao’s children.”_

 

“Now, for the Earth vows:  Alex, repeat after me.  I, Alexandra Elaine Danvers, take you, Kara Zor-El Danvers to be my wife,”

 

“I, Alexandra Elaine Danvers, take you, Kara Zor-El Danvers to be my wife,”

 

“To have and to hold, from this day forward,”

 

“To have and to hold, from this day forward,”

 

“For better, or for worse,”

 

“For better, or for worse,”

 

“For richer or poorer,”

 

“For richer or poorer,”

 

“In sickness and in health,”

 

“In sickness and in health,”

 

“To love and to cherish,”

 

“To love and to cherish,”

 

“Until death do us part.”

 

“Until death do us part.”

 

“This is my solemn vow.”

 

“This is my solemn vow.”

 

Kara, repeat after me.  I, Kara Zor-El Danvers, take you, Alexandra Elaine Danvers to be my wife,”

 

“I, Kara Zor-El Danvers, take you, Alexandra Elaine Danvers to be my wife,”

 

“To have and to hold, from this day forward,”

 

“To have and to hold, from this day forward,”

 

“For better, or for worse,”

 

“For better, or for worse,”

 

“For richer or poorer,”

 

“For richer or poorer,”

 

“In sickness and in health,”

 

“In sickness and in health,”

 

“To love and to cherish,”

 

“To love and to cherish,”

 

“Until death do us part.”

 

“Until death do us part.”

 

“This is my solemn vow.”

 

“This is my solemn vow.”

 

Clark turned to Lois and Eliza, “Do you have the rings?”

 

They each pulled out a small gold wedding band, Alex’s with the engagement ring fused together with it in typical fashion.  They’d had the rings sized for Alex’s pregnancy weight with the intention of resizing it when she was back to normal.

 

Eliza handed Kara’s ring to Alex.

 

“Alex, repeat after me,” Clark instructed.  “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Alex grinned.  “With this ring, I thee wed.”  She slid the ring over Kara’s knuckles and rubbed her fingers across it, savoring the feeling.

 

Lois handed Alex’s ring to Kara.

 

Clark continued, “Kara, repeat after me.  With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.”  She slid the ring over Alex’s finger, and when it fit, she couldn’t hold back her tears any longer.  “I love you so much, Alex,” she declared.

 

“I love you too, Kara,” Alex answered through her own tears.

 

“Well,” Clark interjected, “Without further ado, I now pronounce you married in the eyes of God and Rao.  You may now kiss your bride.”

 

Kara leaned carefully over Alex’s belly to give her a warm, loving, mostly chaste kiss, and then she really started crying.  “I’m so, so happy!” she sobbed.

 

“Me too,” Alex agreed.  They wiped each other’s tears away, trying not to smudge their makeup too much because they still had to take pictures.  Kara was glad her beautician used water-proof mascara on her eyelashes, or else she'd be in trouble.

 

“I love you so much,” Kara said again.

 

“I love you too, Angel,” Alex answered.

 

They took **tons** of pictures, to the point that Kara and Alex started to get annoyed.

 

“I’m really tired, and I need a nap,” Alex declared in her frustration.  

 

“OK, baby girl,” Kara rubbed her back.

 

The human leaned into her touch, “Ahhh, can you come upstairs do that some more, please? At least until I fall asleep.”

 

“Of course, _my love_.”  She turned to her cousin and his wife, “I’ll be back in a while.”

 

“Alright,” they answered.

 

Kara followed her new wife upstairs.  They changed back into normal clothes, then Kara hung their dresses up and helped Alex get comfortable in the bed.  Then she crawled in behind her and started rubbing her back.  “Is this pressure OK?” she checked.

 

“Perfect,” Alex yawned.

 

“You’re my wife now,” Kara breathed, in awe of her new married status.

 

Alex smiled and hummed happily.  “Best day ever,” she whispered.

 

“Best day ever,” the Kryptonian confirmed.  She stayed there, slowly stroking Alex’s muscles until the girl fell asleep, which really didn’t take long, considering all the excitement.  When she was sure Alex was out, she slipped out of the bed and crept back downstairs to socialize with her family members.

 

“Hello, Kara,” Eliza greeted.  “Is Alex asleep?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded.

 

“Poor thing,” Lois said in sympathy.

 

“Yeah, but she’s doing great,” Kara assured her.  “We go into National City every week to see the doctor.  She says everything is progressing well, and the babies are very healthy, and so is Alex.  Honestly, we expected so many problems, it seems almost unreal that things are going so well.”

 

Eliza nodded her head in agreement.  “That’s true, we didn’t expect things to go so smoothly.  I’m so thankful that she’s OK.  I’m hoping that the birthing process goes as well as the pregnancy.”

 

“We’re really happy for you, too,” Lois told them warmly.  “Right, Clark?” she elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Right,” he answered obediently.

 

They chit-chatted about baby preparations, and Kara told them about the baby and lamaze classes they were taking.  Lois seemed plenty interested.  Clark seemed… less so.  She hoped it was just because he was a man, and not because he was having an attitude problem.

 

Her cousin and his wife stayed the weekend, and they had fun watching movies and playing games, and eating all the food Kara made.

 

When Sunday night rolled around, and Kara and Alex were in bed, Alex turned to her and whispered, “Kara?  Is it a bad omen that we didn’t have sex on our wedding night?”

 

The Kryptonian shook her head.  “Of course not.  We have the rest of our lives together to have as much sex as we want.”

 

Alex rubbed her belly.  “I’m not sure when that’s gonna happen again, but probably not for a while.”

 

“It’ll be fine, Alex.  You won’t be pregnant forever.  After the babies are born, when you’re ready we can have sex again.  I’m not going anywhere.  Not ever.  We’re married now.  You can’t get rid of me.”

 

Alex grinned.  “I’m so glad.  But you know we’re not supposed to even try to have sex for at least six weeks after giving birth.”

 

“I’ll be fine.  We’ll have our two beautiful girls to keep me plenty occupied.  It’s gonna be great.  You’ll see.”

 

“It already is,” Alex agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we get more quality time with Maggie! :D


	13. Escaping*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara tell people about Maggie.
> 
> Kara and Mon-El spend time at Cadmus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonian.
> 
> A big thanks to all my commenters! You guys rock my life.

 

“Girls, we need to talk to you about something,” Alex announced.  “Turn the TV off for a minute.”

 

The girls whined.  They were watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

 

“The show will still be there when you come back to it, now stop it.  This is important.”

 

The girls whined some more, but Jamie still paused their show and turned the TV off.

 

Alex and Kara sat down in the living room with their girls.  

 

“So, you guys like Maggie, right?” Alex began.

 

“Yeah!” the girls exclaimed happily.  “Is she coming over tonight?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“Not tonight,” Alex answered.  “She has to work tonight.”

 

“Aww!” the girls pouted.  

 

“But we would like her to start coming around more often.”

 

“Yeah!” they cheered.

 

“Actually,” Kara continued, “There’s a little more to it than that.”

 

“Yes,” Alex agreed, “ _Mama_ and I…  Well, _Mama_ and I want Maggie to be our girlfriend.”

 

The twins just looked at them for a minute with the same little crinkle between their eyes as Kara’s.  “You both want Maggie to be your girlfriend,” Jamie repeated.

 

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed.  “Mommy and I aren’t breaking up.  On Krypton, it was totally normal for people to be married, but have one or two other boyfriends or girlfriends.  As long as it’s OK for everyone involved, and it doesn’t bother anyone, it can be a really great thing.  It just means adding another member to your family.”

 

“You guys are weird,” Jamie commented.

 

“So you want to, like, kiss her and stuff?” Jessie’s nose was turned up a little.  “I don’t like watching you guys kiss, can you just do that stuff in the other room?”

 

Alex tried not to laugh.  “So you’re OK with us kissing her, as long as you don’t have to see it?  Is that right?”

 

The twins nodded.  “Grownups kissing is gross,” Jamie agreed.

 

“Is it OK if we hold her hand in front of you?  Maybe cuddle on the couch?”

 

“You guys already cuddle on the couch,” Jessie pointed out.

 

“She’s got you there,” Kara teased.

 

“Oh, shut it!”  Alex tried to shove Kara, but the Kryptonian didn’t budge a millimeter.  “Brat.”

 

Jessie and Jamie giggled.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Kara asked them.

 

“Can we watch our show now?” Jessie huffed.

 

Alex pursed her lips.  “Pay the toll.”

 

Jessie rolled her eyes and got up and gave her mother a kiss.  Alex didn’t like all the attitude she was getting, so she tickled the girl and pretended to bite her shoulder.  That got a squeal and a laugh out of her.  The redhead passed her daughter over to Kara, who snached the girl up and started kissing her all over the face.  Alex, then, grabbed Jamie and started doing the same thing to her.  The girls squeaked and giggled, and when everyone was a gleeful, red-faced mess, both mothers let their children go, and they immediately went back to watching The Clone Wars.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Alex told Kara with a kiss.  She turned to see both her eleven-year-olds fully engrossed in their show.  “Let’s go to the bedroom,” she whispered, waggling her eyebrows.

 

Kara grinned and took her hand.  “Oh boy!”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


“Winn, have you heard from Kara since last night?” Alex asked over the phone.

 

“Uh-uh,” he told her groggily.  “Why?”

 

Alex sighed heavily.  “She didn’t come home at all last night, and I haven’t heard from her.”

 

Winn was quiet.  “I’m on it,” he told her, hanging up the phone.

 

Alex texted Maggie instead of calling, just in case she was still sleeping.

  


**Alex:**  Hey, Mags, have you heard from Kara?  Or seen Supergirl?

 

**Maggie:**  Nope.  Should I have?

 

**Alex:**  She didn’t come home last night, and she didn’t even finish the last mission she was assigned.  I’m worried.

 

**Maggie:**  Well, fuck, you want me to put out an APB on Supergirl?

 

**Alex:**  Is that an option?

 

**Maggie:**  Sure, why not?

 

**Alex:**  Yes, please.

 

**Maggie:**  You got it.

 

**Alex:**  You’re the best.

 

**Maggie:**  Just text me, when you hear from her.

 

**Alex:**  Will do.

  


Jessie and Jamie meandered into the kitchen and saw the worried look on her face.  “What’s wrong, Mommy?” they asked her.

 

“Nothing, babies,” she assured.  “I’m just trying to find your _Mama_ , that’s all.  She must be working.”

 

The twins looked at each other, clearly not believing that nothing was wrong.  They both wrapped their arms around their mother tightly.  “Can we go to CatCo to look for her?” Jamie asked.

 

“She’s not at CatCo right now.  I already asked Uncle James.”  She hugged her girls tightly.

 

“Well, maybe she’s out saving people,” Jessie said hopefully.

 

“Yeah,” Alex responded.  “I’m sure that’s what she’s doing.  We just have to wait.  Everything will be fine.  You want your breakfast?”  She pointed at the eggs and bacon on the stove.

 

“Thank you, Mommy,” they told her, taking the food to the table.  

 

“Do we have to go to school today?” Jessie asked.

 

“Of course you have to go to school today.  Why wouldn’t you?”

 

“I want to help find _Mama_ ,” the girl answered.

 

“I’ll look for _Mama_ ,” Alex assured.  “You go to school and don’t worry about it.  Everything is fine.  It’s only been a few hours.”

 

Again, the twins didn’t seem to be convinced.  They pouted, but they didn’t say anything back.

 

Alex finished getting ready for the day and dropped the girls off at school, then hurried to the DEO.  First Mon-El was missing, and now Kara?  This did not bode well.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


“What did they do to you?” Mon-El asked Kara after she was thrown back into her cell at Cadmus.

 

“They took my blood,” she answered.

 

“And?” he pressed.

 

“And that was it,” she told him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

She shook her head.  “I'm scared…  Mon-El? If something happens, if... If I don't get out of here, I need you to tell my family something for me. I need you to tell them to just keep living their lives on their own terms. Tell them I love them more than life itself.  And tell them I wasn't scared, okay?”

 

“Well,” Mon-El replied, “If I don't make it and you do, you're welcome to tell everyone I was scared out of my mind.”  They both chuckled wryly.  He grew serious again, “I have to think, why me? Why am I the only one who survived Daxam? If I die in this cell, maybe I deserve to.”

 

“You don't deserve to die!” Kara was adamant.  She’d had these thoughts herself when she first arrived on Earth.  She would tell him the same thing Alex told her, “You deserve to survive!  That Prince on Daxam sacrificed himself because he saw you were worth it!”

 

Mon-El frowned, “Kara, about Daxam, there's... There's something I have to tell you.”

 

Footsteps sounded down the hall, and suddenly, there was a man in with his hood up opening Kara’s cell door.   “Come with me,” he told her.

 

She stood up and backed away cautiously.  “Who are you?”

 

“Kara,” he pulled his hood down, “It's me, Jeremiah.”

 

Kara’s heart lept in her chest.  “I can't believe it!”

 

“We have to move,” Jeremiah ordered, unlocking Mon-El’s cell door.  The Daxamite fell on the ground immediately.

 

“Oh, my God. Mon-El!” Kara helped Jeremiah hoist him off the ground and lay him down on an operating table.

 

“The lead poison is spreading,” Jeremiah told her.  “I need to take the bullet out now.”  He started doing just that.

 

“We should have found you sooner,” she lamented to her foster father, holding Mon-El’s hand.

 

“That doesn't matter now,” Jeremiah assured her.  “You were off saving the world. I'm so proud of who you've become.”  He smiled at her.

 

“But, but Alex…” Kara stammered.  “When she sees you, she's... She's had to be so strong. She took over everything.”

 

“She’s always been too strong for her own good,” he answered.  “Almost got it.”

 

Mon-El screamed as the bullet came out, but as soon as it was clear of his body, he sighed with relief.  “Thank you.”

 

A very loud alarm started blaring in the background.

 

“Come on,” Jeremiah ordered.  “We're out of time. Go down this hallway. There's an escape at the end.”

 

“No!” Kara exclaimed.  “I'm not leaving you. I'm not losing you again.”

 

“Kara, I'll be fine. Please. Just go. I'll slow them down. I've been here 15 years, I'll survive a little longer.”

 

“If I leave you here, Alex will never forgive me!”

 

“Kara, if you die here, there will be no one to forgive!”

 

She hesitated a few seconds before hugging him.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jeremiah told her.  “Now go. Go!”

 

She ran with Mon-El, feeling sick to her stomach at leaving her wife’s father behind.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex ran through the DEO at top speed.  It was times like these when she envied Kara’s super-speed.  She hurried into the med bay where Kara was laying in one of the beds.  “Oh, my God. We’ve been so worried! I had no idea Cadmus took you. I’m so sorry!”  

 

Kara sat up and tried to calm her wife.  “Alex. Alex! Jeremiah helped us escape.”

 

The redhead stopped short.  “You saw Dad?”

 

The Kryptonian nodded.  “And I know where he is.”

 

Alex and J’onn put together a strike team on the double, but when they got to the location Kara had given them, everything had been cleared out like no one had ever been there.

 

“Damn it!” Alex yelled.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Mama_ !”  The twins were squeezing her with all their might as soon as she walked through the door.  Her time at Cadmus had scared the life out of all of her family members, so it was no surprise that her girls had tears streaming down their faces.  Her heart ached.  “ _Mama’s_ here.   _Mama’s_ here.  It’s OK.  I’m home now.  It’s OK.”  She sat down with them on the couch and held them close.  They didn’t know exactly what had happened to her, but they knew that she was missing for a couple days, and that was bad enough.

 

“I was so scared, _Mama_!” Jamie sobbed.

 

“Me too,” Jessie sniffled.

 

“I know,” Kara soothed, “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”  She kissed them each on the head at least a dozen times.  “ _Mama’s_ home.  You don’t have to worry.”

 

After seeing Douglas out, Alex and Maggie joined them on the couch, each of them behind one of the girls, hugging them and Kara tight.

 

“Take it easy, guys.  I don’t have my powers right now.  You’re squishing me.”

 

Jessie looked horrified.  “You don’t have your powers again?” she worried.  “ _Mama_ , what happened to you?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, baby, I promise.   _Mama_ just got lost for a while, that’s all.”

 

“You’re lying,” Jamie accused.

 

“What makes you say that?” Kara asked.

 

“You can’t get lost,” the girl replied.

 

Kara didn’t know what to say to that.  She clenched her jaw and remained silent, opting to just cuddle instead.

 

Alex kissed the back of Jamie’s head, and Maggie did the same for Jessie.

 

“It’s gonna be OK, girls,” Maggie assured them.  “Your _Mama_ is so strong and brave and tough and smart.  She can get through anything.  Even if it takes her some time, I know that she’ll always come home to you because that’s just how much she loves you.  I’ve never seen anyone love their kids as much as your _Mama_ and your Mom love you, and that is the best superpower of all.  You know it?”

 

Kara and Alex smiled gratefully at the detective.  Jessie wrapped Maggie’s arm more tightly around herself and snuggled into her _Mama_.  Jamie did the same with Alex.  They all lay there, snuggling until the twins fell asleep.  Even then, they stayed there for a while, basking in the closeness of their family unit.  It wasn’t until Kara’s muscles started to cramp up that Alex and Maggie carried Jessie and Jamie to bed.  When the two adults came back, they each cuddled into one side of Kara, peppering her face with kisses.  She tried to relax under their touch.

 

“Can I stay the night tonight?” Maggie asked.  “I mean, we don’t need to have sex yet, I just don’t want to leave you right now.”

 

“I’d like that,” Kara answered.

 

“Me too,” Alex said.

 

“Thanks,” Maggie sighed.

 

They cuddled on the couch for a long time, until none of them could bear to stay awake any longer.  “Come on,” Alex tugged on their hands.  “Let’s go to bed.”

 

The other two women followed her into the bedroom and changed into pajamas.  Maggie just borrowed some of Alex’s.  They put Kara in the middle, and snuggled in close.  Sleep came surprisingly easily with the comfort of her lovers on each side of her, safe and sound.

 

A couple hours later, all three of them were awoken by a scream coming from the other room.  Kara was up and at Jamie’s side in an instant.  “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“I had a bad dream,” she sobbed, clinging to her _Mama_.

 

“You wanna tell me about it?” Kara asked.

 

“Th- they were hurting you!”

 

“Who, baby?”

 

“I- I don- n’t know!” Jamie sobbed.  “I couldn’t see them.”

 

Jessie crawled into the bed behind her sister and hugged her.

 

“Jamie, look at me,” Kara cradled her daughter’s face in her hands.  “I’m not hurt.  I’m not in pain.  Nobody is hurting me, OK?  Everyone’s safe now.  Everything is OK.  I love you so much.”  She kissed the girl on the forehead.  “Lay back down, and I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.  Jessie, you can go ahead and get back in bed.  Thank you for being a good sister.”

 

“OK,” Jessie kissed her and got back in her own bed.

 

“Will you sing us a song, _Mama_?” Jamie requested.

 

“Sure, sweetheart.”  She sang them N’Sync’s ‘This I Promise You’ until they fell asleep.

 

“That is so adorable,” she heard Maggie whisper to Alex in the doorway.

 

She turned around and smiled at them.  They were cuddled up together, leaning against the doorframe.  “You guys are adorable,” she whispered back at them.

 

They grinned.  “Come back to bed,” Alex told her, holding out her hand.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Kara got up from Jamie’s bed and laced her fingers with Alex’s.  When they got back to the bedroom, the blonde could feel the air crackling between them.  Jamie’s scream had given them all a big adrenaline rush, and now it needed to be worked out.  Kara locked the bedroom door, then leaned in and kissed Alex deeply, doing the same with Maggie afterward.  They all panted with need now, and Kara pulled both of the other women onto the bed with her.  She nudged them together, so they would kiss each other while she undressed them.

 

“Is this OK?” she checked with Maggie.

 

“Very,” the detective answered, letting Kara take off her borrowed t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

Next, the blonde freed her wife from her shirt and shorts.  The Kryptonian shed her clothes last of all, leaving them all in their underwear.  Alex and Maggie turned their attention back on her.  The redhead sneaked behind her and began kissing along her shoulders, while the Latina took hold of her lips once more.

 

“I’m so glad you’re OK, Kara,” Alex whispered.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Maggie pulled away from her mouth, “And I can’t lose you before we even get started.”  She kissed along Kara’s jawline, letting her hands wander.  “Is this OK?” she asked, as she snaked her hands underneath the back of Kara’s underwear and then squeezed.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kara panted, thrilled at being touched by someone new.  Her heart raced in excitement.  She reached up around to unclasp Maggie’s bra.  When it fell away, she knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it.  This woman in front of her was exquisite.  “Can I?”  She put her hands out, and Maggie pulled them onto her breasts.

 

“Touch me however you want,” the detective consented.

 

Kara gently cupped Maggie’s breasts and brushed her thumbs back and forth over her nipples.  She grinned at the detective’s sigh.  Lowering her head, she took one of Maggie’s nipples into her mouth and lavished it with her tongue.  

 

“Yes,” Maggie hissed, leaning into the touch.

 

Kara pulled Alex back around her and urged her to latch onto Maggie’s other nipple, which she did enthusiastically.  The Latina cried out, and Alex covered her mouth with her hand.  “Shh!  Kids!” she reminded, and went back to her suckling.

 

When Kara could smell Maggie’s arousal enough, she let go of the woman’s breast with a pop.  “Alex has never eaten a human girl out before.  I think it’s time she learned, don’t you?”

 

Maggie panted and nodded her head, “Definitely.”

 

Kara removed the detective’s panties as the woman laid back onto the pillows and spread her legs for Alex to move in between them.

 

The redhead looked both excited and a little nervous.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kara assured her.  “You’ll do just fine.  Your tongue is like magic.”

 

“Thanks” Alex chuckled and kissed her way up Maggie’s legs before dipping her tongue inside.  At the Latina’s moan of encouragement, the redhead became bolder, swirling her tongue around the woman’s folds just like Kara did to her.

 

“Yes, Alex!” Maggie whimpered, threading her fingers through dark auburn hair.  “That’s good.”

 

Kara stroked Alex’s back encouragingly, adjusting her own underwear around her erection.  “Great Rao, that’s sexy!” she exclaimed.  The detective grabbed Kara’s free hand and placed it back on her breast.  “You’re so beautiful, Maggie,” she told her, caressing her nipples with her thumb.

 

“Oh, God, that feels so good!” the Latina exclaimed.  

 

Kara looked down and saw that Alex had latched onto Maggie’s clitoris.  “Yeah, that’s it,” she encouraged.  “See?  You know what to do.”

 

Alex didn’t answer.  She just kept circling Maggie’s clit with her tongue.

 

Maggie panted hard, trying not to buck her hips too hard into Alex’s face.  “Yes, Alex!”

 

“Such a good girl,” Kara cooed.

 

A few minutes later, Maggie was trembling and gritting her teeth to keep from screaming, though she couldn’t help the low moans that still escaped as she tumbled over the edge of pleasure.  “Jesus!” she exclaimed, still panting.  “I did not expect you to make me come so hard on your first time doing this,” she told Alex, stroking the redhead’s cheek.

 

Alex bit her lip and blushed.  “I’m glad I could make you feel good.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Me too.”

 

“OK,” Kara spoke up, “Who wants to get fucked because I am **aching** after watching that.”

 

Maggie pointed at Alex, and Alex raised her hand.  “I’m not ready for that yet,” Maggie informed them.  

 

“Fair enough,” Kara answered.  “Get over here,” she told Alex, pulling her wife onto her hands and knees in front of her.  The Kryptonian slipped her wife’s bra and underwear off, then ran her fingers through the redhead’s folds and grinned, “You are sooo wet.”

 

“Yeah, so what are you waiting for?”

 

Kara giggled.  “So impatient!  I thought I was desperate.”  She reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out the box of condoms.  She rolled one on and slid her cock inside her wife, loving the moan of pleasure it gained.  “You feel so good, Alex.  I love you so much.”

 

“Oh, yes!  I love you too, Kara!”  Alex closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation of being filled before reaching for Maggie and drawing her into a long, languid kiss.  Her hands roamed dark, olive skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.  After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she let her fingers find Maggie’s clit and circled slowly.

 

Maggie hummed in appreciation.  “Mmm, yeah.”

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Kara encouraged.  “Rao, that’s so sexy.”  She thrust harder into her wife.

 

“Oh, God, yes!” Alex cried out, trying not to falter in her ministrations to Maggie’s clit.

 

They continued on like that for quite a while until Kara felt the familiar quivering of her limbs.  “I’m gonna come,” she told them.

 

“Come for me, Kara!” Alex cried.

 

Soon, Kara was groaning and bucking erratically into her wife.  “Oh, God, Alex!  Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Maggie must have liked that because she came shortly afterward, grabbing the pillow and holding it over her face to muffle her groans.  “Oh, fuck!  Alex!  Yes!”  She urged Alex to continue until she rode out the last of her orgasm with big, shuddering gasps.  When she was finished, she collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, still panting heavily.  “Good God almighty!”

 

Kara chuckled while she changed into a new condom.  “Are you religious, or what?”

 

“No,” Maggie smirked, “But my parents are.  I guess I just picked up their expressions.”

 

“Alrighty then,” Alex remarked.

 

Kara slid back inside her.  “Maggie, you want to help Alex get off?”

 

“Definitely,” the detective answered.

 

The Kryptonian repositioned herself to sit down with Alex in her lap, facing away from her.  “There, you go,” she commented.  “Now you can get to her clit however you want.”

 

Maggie crawled in front of Alex and slid her hand between her legs.  “You like that?” she asked at her girlfriend’s moan.

 

“Mm-hmm,” the redhead panted.  She pulled the detective closer and into a deep kiss.

 

Kara rocked her hips into her wife, thoroughly enjoying watching them make out.  “So good,” she panted.  “So perfect.”  She bucked harder into Alex, grinning at the way Maggie’s mouth muffled her cries.  Rao, she’d never been so turned on in her life!

 

The Latina sped up the movements of her fingers, and had Alex coming within a few short minutes.  Kara had to cover her mouth to keep her from waking the kids up.  She didn’t have her powers to listen in and check if they were awake or not.

 

After Alex had recovered, she slipped out of Kara’s lap and removed the condom from her cock.  Taking the still hard member into her mouth, she sucked hard, lavishing as much of it with her tongue as she could reach.  

 

Kara groaned loudly.

 

“Shh!” Alex admonished her.

 

“Don’t stop!” the Kryptonian whined, pushing the redhead back down.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, but went back to sucking.

 

Maggie pulled Kara into a deep kiss, giving her tongue nearly as much attention as her cock was getting.  It took all of five minutes of this for Kara to come again.  Apparently, without her powers, it didn’t take as many times of getting off for her to knot because after just these two times, her knot popped.  

 

The Latina stared at it while Alex cleaned the cum off her hands.  “Can I touch it?” she asked nervously.

 

“OK, but be gentle.  I’m extra sensitive after I knot.”

 

Maggie slowly brushed her fingertips along the length of her cock, making it twitch.  

 

Kara gasped, “Rao!”

 

The detective grinned.  “Maybe next time,” she mused.

 

“You know what I’d love?” Kara husked.  

 

“What?” the other two asked.

 

“I’d love to see you go down on Alex,” she told Maggie.

 

The Latina grinned and looked to the redhead for confirmation.

 

“That sounds awesome.”  Alex laid back against the pillows, and Maggie crawled in between her knees.  

 

Kara slid in beside her wife, kissing her and caressing her stomach.

 

“Oh, God!” Alex cried out at the first touch of Maggie’s tongue.  Kara could tell she was having a hard time restraining her hips when she was so used to bucking into Kara’s face without having to worry about hurting her.

 

“That is so hot,” Kara sighed.  She was really enjoying watching Alex’s wetness spread over Maggie’s face and the wet sounds that came along with it as she ate her out.

 

“God, yes!” Alex groaned.

 

Kara went back to kissing her wife and caressing her breasts.  “You like that, baby girl?” she whispered in her ear.  “You like Maggie’s tongue inside you?  You look so sexy right now.  Great Rao, how are you so sexy?  Hmm?”  Kara kept talking to her until she was tumbling over the edge.  “Shh, pretty girl.  Shh!  Don’t wake the girls up!”

 

“Oh God!  Oh Rao!  Ohmygod, Maggie, that was amazing!”  Alex threaded her fingers through long dark hair, scratching at the base of her neck.

 

ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Maggie kissed her deeply, and Kara just watched with a smile on her face.  They all spent a few more minutes kissing each other and settling down before getting up and cleaning themselves up.  Kara changed the bedsheets lightning quick, and soon they were all cuddled back in the bed, fully sated and sound asleep.

 

The next morning, Kara woke up first.  She was always an early riser, whether she had a late night, or not.  She levitated out of the middle of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.  She didn’t know when anyone else was going to bother to get up, since it was Saturday, so she didn’t bother to make breakfast yet.  Instead, she chose to sit by the window with her coffee and try to meditate in the quiet.  Last night with Maggie had been so wonderful.  She was glad she and Alex could convince her to be with them.  She had no regrets - only confirmation.

 

The second person up was Alex, followed shortly by Maggie.  They both headed straight for the coffee without a word, and Kara chuckled at human’s inability to function without it.  Sure, she liked it a lot herself, but she didn’t need it.  She just liked the warmth and the sugar.

 

The other two sat down on the loveseat next to Kara’s chair, and they finally exchanged ‘good morning’s.’

 

“Did you two sleep OK?” she asked them.

 

They both nodded.  Alex yawned, causing Maggie and Kara to follow suit.

 

“Stop that,” Maggie yawned again lightly smacking her leg.

 

“Sorry,” Alex apologized.

 

They sat in comfortable silence while the two humans drank their coffee and woke up more fully.

 

After about fifteen minutes, the twins trudged out, eyes half open, hair sticking out in all directions.  They all said ‘good morning,’ and Jamie immediately plopped herself into Kara’s lap and clung to her.  Jessie sprawled herself across Alex and Maggie’s laps and closed her eyes.  

 

“Hi, baby,” Alex scratched her daughter's head.

 

“I’m hungry,” Jessie answered.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t know.  Omelettes or something?”

 

“Have you guys ever had huevos rancheros?” Maggie asked.

 

They all shook their heads.

 

“It’s really good, you should let me make it for you,” she told them.

 

Alex smiled.  “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

 

“You wanna help?” Maggie patted Jessie’s knee.

 

The little blonde nodded her head sleepily and sat up, wrapping her arms around Maggie and not letting her get up yet.

 

Maggie chuckled.  “I thought you were hungry.”

 

“I am, but I wanna cuddle, too,” came the answer.

 

The detective squeezed the girl in her arms and kissed her on the head.  “Little love bug,” she said tweaking her side and making her giggle.  “Come on, let’s go make some food.”  She stood up with Jessie still under her arm, and they walked to the kitchen that way.  “You coming, Jamie?” she asked on the way out.

 

Jamie shook her head.  Apparently her nightmare was still bothering her, and she just wanted to cling to her _Mama_.

 

Maggie and Jessie disappeared into the kitchen together.

 

Kara stood up with Jamie and moved them onto the loveseat next to Alex, who cuddled up with them.  “ _Mama’s_ alright, sweetheart,” she soothed.  “Everybody’s alright.”  She could hear Jessie and Maggie laughing in the kitchen, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.  Her senses were still muted from the loss of her powers.  “It sounds like they’re having fun in there.  You sure you don’t want to help?”

 

Jamie thought about it for a few seconds.  “OK.”  She got up and went to join her sister.

 

“I know what we need,” Alex said with a smile.  

 

Kara looked over at her.  “What?”

 

“A good old fashioned family get together.  We can even invite Mon-El.  Tonight.  What do you say?”

 

Kara grinned.  “That sounds great.”

 

Alex got up to get her phone and start texting people.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“Who's hungry?” Lucy sing-songed as she and James walked through the door.

 

Kara looked up from what she was doing and dropped the ice pack onto Mon-El’s leg wound instead of placing it gently, making him yelp.  “Yes! Comfort food!” she cheered, patting Mon-El’s shoulder.

 

“You guys survived Cadmus, the least we could do is get you pizza and potstickers,” James told them.”

 

“I'm sorry they're cold,” Lucy lamented.

 

“That's okay,” Kara said, using her heat vision on them.  “Not anymore!”

 

“Oh, yeah! She got her powers back!” Winn whooped.

 

“Yeah, Jamie’s nightmare gave me just the jolt of adrenaline that I needed, I guess.”

 

Kara sat down on the couch next to Mon-El.  “Mmm?” she offered him a potsticker.

 

“Oh, yes. Thank you,” he took one and tried a bite.

 

“It's good to be home,” she sighed, as Jessie and Jamie came running over for their share of dumplings.

 

“You didn't find our adjoining cells cozy?” he chuckled.  

 

She elbowed him him.

 

“You were in a cell?” Jamie exclaimed.  “Like a jail?”  Now the girl looked distraught.

 

Kara glared at Mon-El, who clearly had no idea what he’d done wrong.  “No, _Mama_ was not in jail.”

 

“No,” Mon-El told them, “It was a place called Cadmus.  Hunts aliens like us.”

 

“You’re an alien?” Jessie asked.  “No wonder you’re so weird.”

 

“Hey!” Mon-El exclaimed.

 

Jamie was looking sick, and now Kara could smell some serious fear coming from her.  

 

“It’s OK, Jamie, everyone is safe now.  You don’t have to be afraid,” she assured.

 

“I knew you were lying,” Jamie said through her tears.  “You said you got lost.”

 

“Oh, woops,” Mon-El said, finally realizing his mistake.  “Don’t worry, kid.  Your mom was really strong and brave, and you should be proud of her.”  

 

Kara’s face softened.  “You were really brave too, Mon-El.”

 

“I told you I was scared,” he replied.

 

“Well, you could still be scared while being brave. Maybe there's a hero in you after all.”

 

“Well, any, uh... Any courage I do have, I learned it from you.”

 

For the first time, Kara actually wanted to hug Mon-El instead of wanting to slap him.

 

“Kara!” Winn interjected.  “Hey, uh, Alex said that the oven's taking too long.  She needs your help heating up another pizza.”

 

“Yup. A superhero's work is never done.”  She headed towards the kitchen with the twins in tow.

 

“Is Kara mated to someone?” she heard Mon-El ask the others in the living room.

 

“Say what?” James retorted.

 

“On Daxam, we had arranged marriages, chosen for you at birth. You reach a certain age, boom. You're latched to that person. Is that how it works here on Earth?”

 

“Uh, well, here on Earth, we call it getting hitched, not latched. And nowadays, you pretty much choose your own mate,” Winn explained.

 

“Has Kara chosen?”

 

“Uhhh,” James stammered.  “Kara and Alex have been married for, like, ever.  You didn’t know that?”

 

“Oh.  No, I didn’t.  I just thought that Kara shared Alex’s name because that’s the family that she came to live with on Earth.”

 

“Well, yeah, but they fell in love, so they got married,” Lucy informed him.

 

“I see.  Well, I’m pretty sure on Krypton that a lot of times they would have a second or third lover.  Is that a thing here?  Does Kara ever take other partners?”

 

James and Winn looked at each other knowingly.  “Not that we’ve ever seen,” James told him.

 

“Why are you just standing there like that?” Maggie asked Kara.

 

“That’s her eavesdropping face,” Alex informed her.

 

The twins giggled.  “What are they saying, _Mama_?” Jamie asked.

 

Kara grimaced, “Something that just reminded me that we haven’t told people about Maggie yet.  Should we maybe do that tonight?”

 

Alex frowned.  “Everyone all at the same time?  I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not?” Maggie wondered.  “Just get it all out at once instead of having to repeat yourself a hundred different times.”

 

The redhead blew out a hard breath.  “OK.  Later, though.  Now, warm up these pizzas!”  She shoved them towards Kara, who used her laser vision again.

 

They all played a few board games, then got their asses handed to them by the twins on Mario Kart, which Maggie found hilarious.  When it was getting late, Kara and Alex tried to get the girls to go to bed, but it wasn’t working.  They were finding every excuse in the book to stay awake.

 

“But you haven’t even told everyone about Maggie yet!” Jessie protested.

 

“We’ll tell them after you go to bed.  We need this to be a grownup conversation,” Alex answered.

 

“No fair!” the girls whined.

 

“Life’s not fair,” Alex retorted.  “Now go to bed!”

 

The girls stomped to their room, whining the whole way.

 

“Close the door!” Kara hollered down the hall.

 

The door slammed shut.  Kara could hear them crying in their room, but she tried to block it out.  They were fine, and they needed to go to bed.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized to the group.

 

“It’s OK,” Lucy assured.  “I was the same way when I was a kid.  I never wanted to miss out on anything.”

 

Kara smiled gratefully at her.  “Right.  Well, there’s something that Alex and I need to talk to you guys about.”

 

“OK, shoot,” Winn told her.  “OK, bad choice of words,” he mentioned when Mon-El flinched.  “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” Mon-El assured him.

 

“Anyway, um, so…  Remember when I told you guys that Kryptonians used to be polyamorous?”

 

James and Winn nodded.

 

“No, I don’t remember that conversation,” Lucy said.  “I think I would have remembered that conversation.”

 

“OK, well, Kryptonians used to be polyamorous,” Kara told her plainly.

 

“Alright,” Lucy replied.  “And this has to do with what?”

 

Kara took a deep breath.  “Well, Alex and I are dating Maggie.”

 

Everyone looked at Maggie, who smirked.

 

“Uhhh…” said Winn.  “Wow!  OK.”

 

James just blinked.

 

Lucy’s eyebrows were about to jump off her head.

 

Mon-El looked… conflicted.  Kara assumed it was because he felt both jealous and turned on at the same time.

 

“So you guys are dating,” James repeated.

 

“That’s what she just said,” Alex replied.

 

“What about the kids?” James asked.

 

Kara waved him off,  “They know.  They don’t care.  Actually, they like having her around all the time.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.  They hang all over Maggie almost as much as they do to Winn,” Lucy commented.

 

“Well, as long as you’re all happy.  That’s what matters, right?” James offered.

 

“I’m happy for you,” said Winn.

 

Mon-El remained silent.

 

“Who wants a drink?” Alex asked.  “Maggie brought scotch.”

 

“A drink would be great,” Mon-El finally spoke.

 

Everyone agreed.

 

Alex and Maggie grabbed the bottle and some glasses and poured everyone a shot, including Kara.

 

“To found family,” Alex toasted.

 

“To found family,” everyone clinked their glasses together and took their shot.

 

“Now, who wants to go best two out of three on Mario Kart?” Winn challenged.

 

James, Maggie and Alex all raised their hands.

 

“Alright, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the twins are born! Oh boy! :D


	14. Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen-year-old Alex gives birth to their twins Jessie and Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all my commenters! You guys give me life! Thanks also to everyone else who is reading and giving kudos! I had no idea this story was going to become so popular! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it because I'm having way more fun writing this than I thought I was going to... which is good because it's turning out to be way longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoy this relatively shortish chapter.
> 
> Oh, also, this isn't a really graphic birthing story, so don't worry. I'm not that kind of writer. ;P

When February rolled around, Alex was still determined to go to school until she absolutely could not do it anymore.  She had already made arrangements with the administration to join a program for ‘homebound’ students, specifically made for sick or pregnant teens.  After she had the twins, and she was ready to start school work again, a teacher was going to come out to her house a few times a week to help go over her studies with her and take in all her completed work.  When Kara heard about it, she signed up too, because there was no way in hell she was going to let Alex stay home alone trying to take care of twins.  At first they weren’t going to let her do it, but with Eliza’s interference, they went ahead and gave her permission.  It made the Kryptonian extremely happy because she  **hated** school, and this was the perfect excuse to get out of it.  They would both finish the semester at home, and they would be able to graduate with their class in the summer, no problem.  They had both already taken the SATs and the ACTs, since they didn’t want to have to bother when the kids arrived, so that was out of the way,  The only major school event they had left was the prom, and that was months away.  They still hadn’t decided whether or not to go.  They figured they’d see how they felt when the time came.  They didn’t know how tired they were going to be after having the twins. 

 

Today was the day before Valentine’s Day.  Alex and Kara were sitting in their last class of the day, one that they shared, when Alex got a cramp in her belly that made her cry out.  Kara went into an immediate panic.  “Ohmygod, Alex, are you OK?” she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

 

“Calm down, spaz,” Alex told her.  “I’m fine.”  The Kryptonian had been on high alert for the last two days, since their appointment with Dr. Landry, where the woman told them that she was already a half-centimeter dilated.  She assured them, though, that the babies were both looking very healthy, both head down like good babies, and if they were born that day, the girls could probably go right home with them in the normal amount of time.  Dr. Landry sent them home with instructions, but it was still two days later, and until now, Alex hadn’t had any kind of contractions that she’d been concerned about.

 

“Is it the babies?  Do we need to go to the hospital?” Kara continued to freak out.

 

“I said I’m fine!” Alex insisted.  “Now sit down and stop giving everyone a heart attack!”

 

Kara looked around the room and saw all the students and the teacher looking at them, and she blushed hard and sat back in her seat.  “Sorry.”

 

That didn’t really make anyone feel any better.  They all kept staring at Alex.  

 

“I’m fine!” she assured everyone exasperatedly.

 

They all reluctantly went back to the class lesson.

 

She had another contraction on the bus ride home.  By the third one that came as soon as they got home, Kara was calling Eliza.

 

“Kara, calm down, honey,” Eliza told her.  “Babies take a long time to come out.  We still have a long ways to go before Alex actually gives birth.”

 

“I told her that,” Alex huffed.  “She wouldn’t listen!”

 

“Just stay calm and try to get some rest.  You might not be getting much sleep again for a while.”

 

“I’m trying to stay calm, but it’s really hard!” Kara exclaimed.  “There’s no way I could sleep right now!”

 

“OK, well, for Alex’s sake, you need to try to relax as much as possible.  It’s not going to do anyone any good for you to be stressing her out more.”

 

Kara looked sheepishly at her wife.  “Sorry.”

 

Alex smirked.  “It’ll be OK, Kara.  Come on, if you’ve got so much energy, you can give me a massage while I lay down.  You might not be able to sleep right now, but I’d like to try.  My contractions are only like an hour apart right now.”

 

“Alright,” Kara sighed, getting off the phone with Eliza.  She tended to her partner for the next few hours, ignoring their homework, and trying to relax like Eliza told them.  By the time Eliza came home around 6:45, Alex’s contractions had stepped up to being a half-hour apart.

 

“Well,” Eliza mused, “Should we head down to the city and get a hotel room for the night, just in case?”

 

“Yes!” Kara nodded emphatically.

 

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara for not letting her answer on her own.  “Yeah, I guess,” she agreed.

 

The drive to National City was long and quiet except for Alex’s occasional cries of pain because she couldn’t stand having the radio on, even for music she liked.  They got a hotel room near the hospital and called Dr. Landry, letting her know the situation.  By the time they made that call, Alex’s contractions were about 20 minutes apart.  Dr. Landry confirmed that they should all get as much rest as they could until it was time to go into the hospital.

 

They slept fitfully most of the night, with everyone waking up everytime Alex had a contraction and cried out.  In the morning, they had breakfast at the hotel cafe and urged her to walk around since her contractions had stalled out at twenty minutes apart.  Birthing pangs aside, there were some really cool stores in the area of the city they were in, and they had fun looking at all of them.  By 11:30am, the time between contractions rocketed down to six minutes apart, and Alex didn’t want to walk around anymore, so they went back to the hotel, had lunch, and rested.  Finally, around 2:30pm, Alex’s contractions were about four minutes apart, and they called the hospital to tell them they were on their way.  

 

Kara was practically vibrating with nervous energy.  If it weren’t for a rock steady Eliza constantly telling her to breath and calm down, she would probably be in full-blown panic mode.  She hovered over an annoyed Alex and held her hand through every contraction, while Eliza coached them both through breathing.

 

Eliza drove them to the hospital, and they were directed to the OR where Alex would give birth.  They all were praying that she didn’t have to have a cesarean, but that’s where they would be, just in case.  The nurses got her all checked in and set up with all the heart monitors and things.

 

“You’re already six-and-a-half centimeters dilated,” the nurse told her.  “Are you going to want an epidural?”

 

“Yes, please!” Alex sobbed loudly.  “It hurts so much already!”

 

Kara nearly passed out when she saw the epidural needle.

 

“Relax, Kara” Alex chided.  “It’s not like it’s going in you!”

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Kara answered.

 

“Yeah, because you’re the one that needs to feel better here, right?” Alex huffed.

 

Kara pouted.

 

“Why don’t you let my mom come in here for a little while?” Alex suggested.

 

“But-”

 

“Kara!”

 

“OK, OK.”  Kara walked out of the OR and sent Eliza in.

 

“Quick, do it while they’re gone,” Alex told the anesthesiologist.

 

The woman chuckled.  “It’s not an IV.  It takes more than a few seconds to do this, sweetie.”

 

Alex whimpered.

 

“Hi, honey,” Eliza greeted.  “We’re kicking Kara out already, huh?”

 

Alex made a face at her, “I didn’t want her passing out on me while I was getting my epidural.”

 

Eliza laughed.  The Girl of Steel being afraid of a needle was too hilarious.  “OK, well, now she’s sitting out on the bench pouting.”

 

“Well, she can stay there until this is done.”

 

“Alright, sweetie,” Eliza soothed.  She held her daughter’s hand through her contractions during the placing of the epidural needle.  When it was all done she stroked Alex’s hair.  “You did great, honey.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.  Will you check on Kara?  She’s probably pacing holes in the floors out there.”

 

Eliza poked her head out the door and talked to the Kryptonian.  “She’s begging to be let back in, but I told her she needed to pull herself together before she was allowed back.”

 

“It’s too bad we can’t give her some tranquilizers,” Alex groused.  It was strange to think that, of all the pharmaceuticals in the whole hospital that could give adverse reactions to a human by just taking one, Kara could take every bit of them, and not get so much as indigestion.

 

“Indeed,” Eliza agreed.

 

Alex relaxed as the epidural took effect, and after a few more minutes, she finally let Kara trade places with her mom.  “No more freaking out,” she told her wife.

 

Kara gulped.  “I’ll do my best.”

 

Just then, Dr. Landry came cheerfully strolling in.  “Hello, ladies!  Are we going to give birth to some Valentine’s Day babies today?”

 

Alex smiled.  “Oh, yeah, it is Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?”

 

“Let’s take a look,” Dr. Landry said, checking Alex’s cervix.  “Oooh-ho-ho, look at you, already  at eight-and-a-half centimeters!  Those babies want out, huh?”

 

Kara bounced in place, grinning like an idiot.  

 

“Somebody’s ready,” she chuckled at Kara.

 

“Yeah,” Alex snorted.  “She’s been driving me crazy this whole time.”

 

Kara pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.  “I’m sorry!  I’m just worried…  And excited…  And confused…  And nervous…”

 

Dr. Landry put a hand on Kara’s arm.  “I know, sweetie.  It can all be a little overwhelming at times, but everything’s going to be fine.  Everything has gone so well up to now, there’s no reason to expect the worst at this point.”

 

Kara nodded her head.  “It’s just…  I keep having this nightmare where the babies come out and…  laser-vision the whole hospital to the ground.”  She whispered the last part, so the nurses wouldn’t hear.

 

Dr. Landry frowned.  “Well, I suppose it’s not completely out of the realm of possibilities, but I see it as highly improbable.  Like I said, if something like that were going to go wrong, I would have expected it to have done so already.  Right now, we just need to focus on the birthing process.  Can you do that?”

 

The Kryptonian took a deep breath and let it out, then nodded her head.

 

“Good girl,” Dr. Landry patted her arm, then looked at Alex.  “I’m just gonna step out and chat with your mother for a few minutes, OK?  You just keep up the good work.”  She patted Alex’s shoulder and headed out.

 

Alex watched the bells on the contractions monitor grow with each pass.  She was unbelievably grateful that she’d gotten that epidural.  She couldn’t really move much anymore, but it was worth it.  She closed her eyes and laid her head back and let Kara stroke her hair for a while.  Eventually, she dozed off, and was awoken sometime later by the doctor’s return.  She looked at the clock.  It was 6:04pm.  She’d slept for an hour-and-a-half.

 

“Let’s see where we are, ladies,” Dr. Landry sing-songed.  “I’ve got a feeling.”  She peeked at Alex’s cervix.  “Alright, we have a winner!  How do you feel?”

 

Alex shrugged.  “I’m pretty numb down there.”

 

“Do you feel like you need to push?  I’m not one of those doctors that forces pushing for hours and hours with nothing happening.”

 

“Um,” Alex mumbled, “I don’t know.”

 

“Do you want to try pushing for a little bit and see if we make any progress?”

 

Alex bit her lip nervously.  Even though she’d had a nap, she still felt exhausted, and now they wanted her to push?  “Actually, I kinda feel like I need to use the bathroom,” she admitted.

 

The doctor nodded.  “That’s probably the baby pushing on your nerves.  Let’s try some pushes and see what happens.”

 

Kara squeezed indentations into the bedrail.

 

“Kara!” Alex chided.

 

“S-s-sorry!” the blonde squeaked.

 

Dr. Landry laughed.  “That’s something I’ve never seen before.”

 

Luckily, the nurse had stepped out to grab some other nurses and bring them back, so no one else saw what the Kryptonian had done.

 

The doctor coached Alex through a few pushes.  “I don’t see anything happening yet.  Let’s just relax for a little while.”

 

Alex fell back with a sigh.  “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this!  I’m so tired!”

 

“You can do it, baby girl,” Kara encouraged.  “You’re doing so great already.”

 

“That’s right,” Dr. Landry confirmed.  “You’re doing great, Alex.  Just take it easy, and we’ll try pushing again in about half an hour, OK?”

 

Alex nodded and leaned into Kara for comfort.

 

“I love you so much, Alex,” Kara whispered.  “You’re the most incredible person there is.  Thank you for doing this for me.  For us.  I’m so happy right now, I could just explode!”

 

Alex smiled tiredly.  “I’m happy too, Kara.  Just exhausted.”  She closed her eyes and let Kara hold her.

 

“Can I come in for a little while?” Eliza asked, poking her head in.

 

“Yeah, Mom,” Alex answered.

 

Kara reluctantly retired to the waiting room.

 

“How is everything going?” Eliza asked.

 

“I’m so tired, Mom,” Alex whimpered.

 

“I know, honey.”  Eliza played with her daughter’s hair.  “Other than that, you’re feeling OK?”

 

Alex nodded.  They sat peacefully until the doctor came back in, Kara in tow.

 

“Ready, sweetie?” Dr. Landry asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed.  She pushed a few more times with her mom on one side and Kara on the other.

 

“Now we’re making some progress!” the doctor announced.  “Good job.  Let’s push some more.”

 

Alex cried out at the burning sensation in her pelvis, as the first baby’s head came down, “Fuck!”  

 

“You’re doing so good, Alex!” Kara told her.

 

“No talking!” Alex exclaimed.

 

Eliza bit her lips to keep from laughing.

 

It took a good two hours, but Baby A was born at 8:37pm.

 

“Look at that beautiful girl!” Dr. Landry said, handing the baby over.

 

Alex sobbed happily.  “Hi, Jamie!” she whispered.  “I’m your mommy.”  The newborn stared at her.  She didn’t even cry except for a little fussing at the initial insult of being cold, but as soon as she was wrapped up and warm in her mother’s arms, she was fine.  “You’re so little!” she exclaimed, letting a tiny hand wrap around her finger.

 

Kara and Eliza both cried too, as they cooed at the new baby.  “She’s so beautiful!” Eliza declared.

 

“So perfect,” Kara agreed.

 

“Alright, let’s get her cleaned up and taken care of, and we’ll get your other baby delivered, huh?” Dr. Landry chirped. 

 

Alex whimpered.  She was so exhausted she was ready to pass out, but she still had to push out another baby.  “I can’t do it!”

 

“Aw, sweetie, you’re doing so great,” the doctor told her.  “Don’t give up now!  But I’ll let you rest a minute before we start pushing again.”

 

Alex laid back and panted, “I can’t do it.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Eliza encouraged.  “I’m so proud of you Alex.  You’re doing so great.”

 

“I need a drink!”  She pouted while Kara fed her ice chips.

 

A few minutes later, the doctor had her pushing again.  

 

“I feel like I'm gonna throw up,” Alex told them.

 

One of the nurses got her a sickness tub just in time.  She threw up what little she had in her stomach from lunch, and continued to dry heave.  

 

“This happens sometimes when your body gets too tired,” Dr. Landry informed.  “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.  You’re just going to be using some different muscles to push this baby out than you did the first one.”

 

“Oh, God!” Alex cried.

 

Finally, at 9:14pm, with one last heaving push, Alex delivered her second baby.  Unlike the first one, this one screamed bloody murder when she came out.  

 

“Another perfect little girl!” Dr. Landry cheered, placing the baby on Alex’s chest.

 

“Hi, Jessie,” Alex panted.  “It’s OK, little one.  Mommy’s here.  I love you so much.”

 

Jessie started to calm down at the sound of her voice.

 

“Yeah!  Who’s my good girl?” she cooed.

 

“She’s so perfect too,” Kara exclaimed.  She was holding a clean and swaddled Jamie in her arms, looking down at Alex and Jessie with all the love in the world in her eyes.  She kissed the baby in her arms and gave her back to her mommy.

 

“You did so well, sweetie,” Eliza told her.  “I’m so proud of you.”  She kissed her daughter’s sweaty forehead.

 

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

The nurses took Jessie to clean her up and weigh her and whatnot, and Dr. Landry coached her through the afterbirth and stitched her up.  

 

When it was all over, Kara and Alex each held a baby while Eliza took pictures.  Alex was exhausted, but her babies were so perfect and beautiful, she couldn’t help but grin.   Jamie Rae Danvers was five pounds, 14 ounces, and Jessie Lee Danvers was five pounds, 8 ounces.

 

A short while later, the nurse came in and shooed Kara and Eliza away, so she could show Alex how to feed the babies.  Nursing felt really strange, but looking at her sweet little girls’ faces, she didn’t care.  All she cared about was how happy she was to be the mother of Kara’s children.  She knew she would be happy, but she didn’t know happiness on this level before to even imagine it.  She cried joyful tears and smiled at the babies while they nursed.  “I love you so much,” she told them.  “You’re the most special babies on the planet.  You know it?”

 

When Kara and Eliza were allowed back in, Kara was beaming and bouncing on her toes.  “Alex, I love you so much!  You’re so perfect, and our babies are so perfect, and I couldn’t possibly be happier!  You’ve made me the happiest girl in the whole universe.  Thank you so much for being my wife and the mother of my children!”

 

Alex smiled sleepily.  “I’m so happy too, Kara.  I’m so lucky to have you and now them.  I didn’t know it was possible to be so happy.”

 

“They are perfect,” Eliza confirmed.  “And they look just like Kara.  That’s gonna be interesting to explain.”  Neither Kara nor Alex felt particularly concerned about that at the moment.  They just kept smiling and talking softly to the babies.  

 

Eventually, someone came and moved Alex and the babies to a room.  Around 11, they decided that Kara would stay overnight at the hospital with Alex, and Eliza would go back to the hotel to get some sleep.  Kara stayed awake all night, watching over her wife and daughters cycle through nursing and sleeping.  

 

At around 8:00am the next day, Eliza showed up with coffee in hand, and insisted that she take Kara back to the hotel so she could sleep too.  Kara left under much protest.  She wanted to stay with the babies, but Eliza insisted that they were all going to need as much rest as they could get if they wanted to get through the next month with two newborns.  She picked Kara back up at about four o’clock, and the Kryptonian was looking and feeling much better than she was that morning.  Alex was actually mostly awake when she came back, so they greeted one another with a few kisses.

 

“Did you know that newborns get shots?” Alex asked Kara.

 

Kara froze.  “Uh, no, I didn’t realize that.  What are we going to do?”

 

“They already got them,” Alex informed her.

 

Kara looked panicked.  “They did?  What happened?”

 

Alex shrugged.  “Nothing.  They just got shots.”

 

“So they’re not…” Kara trailed off.

 

“Super?” Alex finished for her.  “Nope.  Not yet, at least.”  She showed Kara the tiny bandaids on the babies.

 

Kara bit her lip.  She didn’t know whether to be happy or upset.  She’d prepped herself so hard for the worst, she didn’t expect this at all.  It was a little disorienting.  She stroked Jessie’s cheek with the back of her finger.  “What are you going to be, little hybrid baby?” she whispered reverently.  Jessie stirred at her touch, but didn’t wake up.

 

“Come snuggle me,” Alex demanded.  “Before it’s time to feed them again.”

 

Kara obediently curled around her wife and kissed her forehead.  “Yes, dear.”

 

“Those should be your new favorite words,” Eliza commented wryly.

 

Alex, Jessie, and Jamie were all allowed to leave bright and early the next morning.  When they went back to the hotel, the young attendant that had checked them in was there again.

 

“Oh my gosh!” she gushed.  “You had your babies?  Can I see them?”

 

Kara and Alex uncovered the infants’ faces, so the girl could see.

 

“Oh my goodness, they’re the cutest things I’ve ever seen!” she cooed.

 

Alex started crying.  “Thank you.”  Then she started laughing at herself for crying.  “Sorry, I’m a little delirious right now.”  She wiped at her tears, but they kept on flowing.

 

“OK, well, you go rest up, and if there’s anything at all that you guys need, you call me, OK?”

 

Alex smiled through her tears.  “Thanks.”

 

They went up to their room and got settled in.  They would spend one more night there before they headed out in the morning.  Alex said she wanted to watch a movie, but was asleep before the opening credits stopped rolling, so Kara turned it back off and they all went to sleep until it was time to feed the babies again…  and again…  and again…

 

The next morning, they all piled into the minivan and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was my ultimate goal for the flashbacks, but I could always do more, if people are interested. Leave a comment about whether you think I should keep doing flashbacks or just continue gaily forward with the OT4, leaving the past behind us.


	15. Thanksgiving/Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows our family through the events of episode 02x08 - Medusa. I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonian words.

 

 

“You invited Lena Luthor to Friendsgiving?!” James exclaimed.  “Are you insane?”

 

“She's my friend!  And the kids invited her.  They really like her.  How was I supposed to say no?”

 

“Lena Luthor knows your kids?!”  James sat down and put his head in his hands.  “Oh my God!  This is bad.  This is really bad.”

 

“James, it's fine!” Kara insisted.  “Lena has been nothing but kind and helpful.  And she's so good with the kids.  Just wait and see.  You know they're good judges of character.”

 

“But they're just kids!  They can be tricked!”

 

“Alex and I like her.  Heck, even Clark liked her by the time he left National City.”

 

“Yeah, Clark and Lex used to be friends too.  Or did you forget that?”

 

“Lena is not like her brother!” Kara insisted.

 

“You don’t know that,” James thew back.

 

“James, she’s coming, whether you like it, or not.  If it bothers you that much, you don’t have to come, but that’s not what I want.  I want everyone there.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be there,” he assured her solemnly.

 

“Good.  I don’t want any talk of Cadmus or Lex or Lillian, or anything else that might make her feel unwelcome or that might upset the children.  Is that clear?”

 

He clenched his jaw.  “Crystal.”

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Kara was using her laser vision to cook the Thanksgiving turkey while Eliza and the twins watched in fascination.  Nearly everything else was done, and Alex, Maggie, James, Lucy, and Winn were all in the living room working on getting drunk already.  They were just waiting on Mon-El and Lena to show up.

 

“I will never get tired of watching you do that,” Eliza told her.

 

“How come you don’t do that to all our food?” Jessie wondered.

 

“It would take too much energy for me to do that,” Kara answered.  “I’d have to eat all our food, and there wouldn’t be any left for you guys.”  She could hear the group in the living room bickering about who gets to make an announcement during dinner, and she started to go settle the dispute, but someone knocked on the door.  “I got it!”  She skipped to the door and swung it open.  “Lena!” she exclaimed cheerfully.  “Welcome!  Make yourself at home.”  She took the homemade cheesecake that her friend was handing her.  “Oh, yummy!”

 

“Hello, Kara,” Lena greeted warmly.

 

The twins ran in to greet her.  “Lena!”  They gave her a big hug.

 

“Hello, girls,” she squeezed them both enthusiastically.  “How are you?”

 

“Great!” they answered.  

 

“Jolly Thanksgiving!” Mon-El said from behind Lena.

 

The CEO turned around.  “Mike,” she purred.  “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

 

“Lena,” Mon-El flirted openly.  “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Kara glared at him. “It’s Happy Thanksgiving,” she whispered.

 

“Oh, right.  Happy-”

 

“What’s this?” she asked, taking the pillowcase-looking bag he was handing her.

 

“Oh, that? You asked for stuffing. So I ripped open my mattress and pulled some out.”

 

She pulled some of the stuffing out of the pillowcase with a grimace.  “Oh!” she forced a laugh.  “Uh, well, that's not quite what I meant.”  She closed the front door.

 

The girls giggled.

 

Kara turned to Lena.  “He’s such a prankster.”  She rolled her eyes for effect.   “Girls, why don’t you help Lena find something to drink,” she told the twins, who agreed happily.

 

“Kara, is this your friend from Daxam you were telling me about?” Eliza asked.

 

“Y-yes! Um, Daxam… Michigan!  This is my adopted mother-”

 

“Dr. Danvers!  It is an honor and a privilege,” Mon-El schmoozed, handing the woman a bouquet of sunflowers.

 

“It’s so lovely to meet you, Dr. Danvers,” Lena greeted pleasantly, shaking hands.

 

“Please, call me Eliza.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well,” Mon-El took Eliza by the elbow, while Lena followed the twins into the living room.   “Kara tells me that you're a brilliant scientist. That must be riveting. I have to hear about this science. What is science?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen where Alex and Maggie were standing a little too close to one another since they hadn’t exactly told Eliza about them yet.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked her.

 

“Yeah…”  

 

“What?”  

 

“Yeah...  I think Mon-El is hitting on Eliza.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Mmm-hmm. And, uh... He brought stuffing.”  Kara showed Alex the pillowcase full of mattress stuffing.

 

“Oh, boy.”

 

Alex started to take a drink of her beer, and Kara snatched it away.  It wouldn’t do for Eliza to find out about their little triad by catching Alex and Maggie drunkenly making out in the kitchen.  

 

“No, please!” Alex protested.

 

“Oh! Mm-mm.” She took Maggie’s beer too, and stuck them both in the freezer.  

 

“Hey!” Maggie objected.

 

“No,” she told them.  

 

Eliza came back into the kitchen and started putting her sunflowers in a vase.

 

“So... You really hit it off with Mon-El,” Kara teased.

 

“Oh, Kara. He's chatting me up because I'm your mother.”

 

“What?”

 

“He likes you!”

 

“Uh, no. No.”  She thought she’d squashed that the night they told everyone about Maggie.

 

“Yes. He's trying to score points with me to impress you.”

 

“There's no way.  He knows I’m married to Alex.”

 

“Believe me. A mother knows.”

 

Kara sighed.  This was going to be an interesting Thanksgiving.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Alex snuck her and Maggie’s beers back out of the freezer when Kara wasn’t looking and went to see where her kids had gone.  She knew she should take this time to tell her mom about Maggie, but she just kept on chickening out.  She led Maggie through the living room, where Winn and Mon-El were discussing video games, and into her kids’ bedroom, where they had coerced Lena into playing a game of Just Dance with them.  James and Lucy sat on Jamie’s bed and watched.  Alex figured she’d just hide here for a while, so she relaxed back on Jessie’s bed with her girlfriend.  “Lena, this is Kara’s and my girlfriend Maggie,” she said, pointing at the Latina.  “Maggie, this is Lena.”  She pointed at the CEO.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Maggie,” Lena greeted, while still dancing to the music.  She curiously refrained from commenting on the girlfriend part.

 

“Hi, Lena,” the detective gave a friendly little smile and a wave.  “It’s nice to meet you.  Kara and the kids rave about you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Lena asked, seemingly very surprised.

 

“Yeah, Lena’s awesome!”  Jamie exclaimed, making sure to keep her perfect game score.  “She likes all the same stuff we like!”

 

“You mean all your nerd stuff?” Maggie teased.

 

“Yeah!” Jessie agreed unabashedly.

 

“Fuck you, Sawyer!” Alex whispered, pinching Maggie’s thigh.  Then louder, she said, “You work in the science division.  You’re just as much a nerd as the rest of us!”

 

Maggie swatted at the offending hand.  “Stop it!” she demanded.  “I’m a detective, not a scientist.”

 

Alex stopped pinching Maggie and drank her beer.  “Whatever.  You’re just jealous.”

 

“Yep,” Maggie conceded, swigging from her own bottle.  “You got me.”

 

“Detective?” Lena commented.  “No question where you two met, then?”

 

“I guess not,” Alex agreed.  “Yeah, we met on a job about six months ago.  Got to be friends.  You know.”

 

“Yeah,” Jessie added, “When Maggie first came over, she was with this other lady.  I forget her name, but it doesn’t matter because we didn’t like her, did we Jamie?”

 

Jamie shook her head vigorously.  “Nuh-uh!”

 

The adults chuckled.  

 

“But Mom got rid of her.  Right mom?”

 

“Excuse me?” Alex huffed.  “I had nothing to do with that!  Why would you think I would break up a perfectly happy couple?  Or, well, what I thought was a happy couple, anyway...”

 

“So you could have her for yourself,” Jessie answered.

 

“Jessie, that’s terrible!  I would never do something like that!  Jennifer and Maggie broke up all on their own.  They didn’t need any help from me to do it.  I can’t believe you would even say that.”

 

“I just thought you wanted to fix things.  That’s what you do.”

 

“That’s not fixing.  That’s breaking.”

 

“Things are better now, aren’t they?  You guys get Maggie, and that other lady doesn’t have to come around anymore.”

 

Alex sighed loudly.  “Oh, Jessie, we are going to have a talk later.”

 

“Uh!  Why?!” Jessie stomped her foot and pouted indignantly, making her break her perfect score. “Shoot!”

 

“I can’t talk about this anymore right now.  It’s neither the time, nor the place.  Please don’t listen to her, Lena.  I would never go and break a couple up, like she’s saying.”

 

“It’s true,” Maggie offered.  “Jennifer broke up with me because she said I was a sociopath.”

 

“Ah!” Lena perked up.  “I’ve been called a sociopath too, many a time, because of my brother.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Really.  Maybe we should be sociopaths together,” Lena grinned and tapped her fingertips together, not caring about her game score.  “Whatever are we going to do together?”

 

Maggie laughed evilly, “We can get into all sorts of shenanigans at Thanksgiving!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Nah, we’ll probably scare the kids.”  They both laughed.

 

“I’m not scared!” Jessie insisted.

 

“What's a sociopath?” Jamie asked.

 

Everyone was silent until Maggie finally answered.  “It's like a person who has a bad moral compass because they have no emotions.”

 

The girls furrowed their little brows.  It was obvious they didn't see either woman that way.  “Why would people say that about you guys?”  Jessie looked ready to fight someone.

 

“Because they don't really know them,” Alex answered.  “But we know better, don't we?”

 

“Yeah!” the girls exclaimed indignantly, hugging Lena, letting their game scores plummet.

 

This was one of Alex's favorite things about her kids.  They were so loving and caring and sweet - just like Kara.  They couldn't stand the thought of their favorite people being insulted.  Alex peeked at Maggie and Lena to gauge their reactions. They both seemed touched, in their own way.   

 

“Thanks.”  Maggie was playing with the hem of her shirt self-consciously.

 

“Thank you.”  Lena bit her lip.

 

Winn poked his head into the room, “Who’s hungry?

 

“Me!” the twins screeched and ran out of the room.

  
Lena laughed at them.  “How do you turn this thing off?” she asked, referring to the XBox.   


Alex showed her the button.  “We’ll meet you guys out there.  I just need to talk to Maggie for a second.”

 

“OK,” Lena followed Lucy and James out.  

 

James and Lucy gave them a knowing look before walking out the door.

 

“What’s up?” Maggie asked.

 

“Nothing,” Alex answered.  “I just wanted to do this,” she leaned over and kissed the detective deeply, letting her hands wander.  She loved the way Maggie tasted, and it was difficult to refrain from stripping her of her clothes and having her for Thanksgiving dinner instead of the turkey.

 

“You guys!” Kara admonished.  “Come on!”

 

Alex chuckled and pulled Kara in for a kiss too.

 

“This is why I took your beers away,” the Kryptonian chastised them.  “You get handsy when you’ve drank too much.”

 

“I haven’t drank too much,” Alex argued.  “I’ve drank just enough.”  She finished the beer in her hand.

 

Kara looked at the beer bottle that she’d put in the freezer and rolled her eyes.  “Let’s go.  It’s time to eat.”

 

“OK, OK.”  Alex and Maggie followed her into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table waiting.

 

“Kara, will you do us the honors?” Eliza asked, after everyone was seated.

 

“Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. So, it is a Danvers family tradition that, before the meal, we go around and we say what we're thankful for, so let’s go… oldest to youngest?”

 

“Alright,” Eliza conceded.  “I suppose I'm clearly the eldest here.  I’m thankful for my health, my career, my daughters, and my two perfect granddaughters.”

 

The Danvers girls all beamed at her.

 

“James, you’re next,” Kara told him.

 

He pumped his fist in victory.  “Yes!  I was hoping I would get to go first.  Lucy and I have an announcement,” he said, grinning.  “We’re getting married.”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped and gave their congratulations.

 

“Awesome!” Jessie exclaimed.  “Are you guys gonna have a baby too?”

 

“Uh,” Lucy stammered.  “Maybe not for a while yet.”

 

“Oh,” Jessie pouted.  “I want somebody to have a baby!   _Mama_ and Mom were talking about having a baby, and then they changed their minds.  It’s not fair!”

 

“You guys were talking about having a baby?” Eliza asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, like, over a year ago,” Kara told her.  “I didn’t know they were still upset about us not going through with it.”

 

“Anyway!” Alex spoke up.  “I believe Lucy is next.”

 

“James didn’t say what he was thankful for!” Jamie interrupted.

 

James chuckled.  “OK, well, I’m thankful for Lucy, my career, and for all of my friends here.  You guys are the best.”

 

“OK, now Lucy!” Jamie directed.

 

Lucy beamed.  “I’m thankful for my new fiance, for my family, my job, and an amazing group of people to spend Thanksgiving with.”

 

“Mo-Mike?” Kara spoke up.

 

“Yeah, I just wanna... I just wanna say... I'm so thankful for you, Kara, um... Because not only are you understanding, but you're also gracious.  Out of everybody who could have found me in that pod, I'm the luckiest guy in the world that it was you.”

 

Alex shared a knowing look with her mother.

 

Lena gave Kara a confused look, but the blonde just laughed nervously.

 

“Aww, that’s really sweet, M-Mike,” Kara stammered.  Then she looked at her newest friend.  “Lena?  Do you want a turn?”

 

Lena stopped side-eyeing Mon-El to answer, “Yes, please.  I’d like to say that I’m so thankful for you, as well, Kara.  If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have any friends in National City.  I’m so lucky to have met you and your wonderful family.  Everyone here has been so kind.  You don’t know what that means to me.  Oh!  And I’m thankful for Jessie and Jamie who give the absolute best hugs in the whole world!”

 

The twins, who happened to be sitting on each side of Lena, squeezed the daylights out of her, making her squeak.

 

The CEO grinned.  “Thanks, girls.”

 

“Now, I believe it’s Maggie’s turn,” Kara told them.

 

“Oh, OK.  Um, well…  I’m thankful for my job and my health.  But I’m really most thankful for the Danvers family.  They welcomed me in with open arms, and I couldn’t be happier.  And Lena’s right - Jamie and Jessie do give the best hugs in the whole world.  All the Danvers women do.”

 

Alex wanted to kiss Maggie so badly right then, but she still hadn’t told her mother about them yet, so she refrained.  “I think it’s my turn,” she spoke up.  “I just want to say there are so many things that I'm thankful for. And, honestly, I don't think I've ever really felt this much like myself than right now, and so there's a reason for that. And that reason... Well, that reason is-”

 

Suddenly, there was a bizarre portal-looking thing that appeared over the dinner table, and everyone screamed and jumped out of their seats.

 

“Does that normally happen on Thanksgiving?” Mon-El asked nervously.

 

“Um, no,” Kara answered him.

 

“What the hell was that?” Lucy exclaimed.

 

“It looked like some kind of wormhole or something,” Lena commented.

 

“ _Mama_?” Jamie said, and everyone looked to Kara to figure out what to do.

 

“OK,” Alex interjected.  “I’m gonna go make a phone call.  You guys go ahead and eat.  No sense in wasting a perfectly good dinner!”

 

“I should probably call into work too,” Maggie told them.

 

Kara nervously sat back in her seat.  “OK, everyone, let’s eat before the food gets cold!”

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Kara, Alex and Winn were at the DEO bright and early.  They talked about Cadmus and why they might want Kara’s blood.  Kara made up a fake interview about "Women of Power and the Mothers Who Molded Them" to try and see if Lena knew anything, while Winn hacked L-Corp to find out the same.

 

That night, Mon-El got into a fight with the real Hank Henshaw, who somehow weaponized a virus that killed all the aliens in the alien bar.  Mon-El got sick, and Alex brought Eliza in to help investigate the mysterious illness.  She found out it was a Kryptonian virus, so Kara went to the Fortress of Solitude to find its source.  Turned out the virus was created by her very own father.  She sat with Mon-El overnight, just to make sure he was OK.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


“So, what is it?” Eliza asked Alex while they were in the lab.

 

“Oh, I've got the mainframe breaking down the virus on a molecular level,” Alex answered.

 

“No, I mean, I know you've been trying to tell me something.”

 

“Oh…” Alex realized what her mother was getting at.  She turned away.  “No…  No...”  She closed her eyes and sighed. “How?”

 

“Keeping a secret disagrees with you, sweetie.”

 

“This isn't like that, Mom.”

 

“Does it have anything to do with Maggie?  You mention her a lot.”

 

“Yeah, actually, it does,” she looked down timidly.

 

Eliza put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “You’re not having an affair with her, are you?”

 

“Mom, no, that’s not-”  She stopped and sighed again.  “Mom, Kara and I are both dating Maggie.”

 

Eliza just blinked at her for a moment.  “Excuse me?”

 

“Maggie is our girlfriend.  Kara and I are polyamorous.”

 

Eliza clenched her jaw.  “Of all the stupid, irresponsible, ridiculous things you girls have done, I think this one takes the cake!”

 

“Mom!”

 

“What the hell are you thinking?”

 

“We’re thinking that Maggie is really awesome, and it would be a shame to let her go.  I love her, Mom, and I think Kara does too.  I know the kids do.”

 

“Don’t you see?” Eliza argued.  “It’s not just your own heart you’re playing with.  You’re messing with my granddaughter’s hearts!  I saw how they were with Maggie yesterday.  What happens when you guys get bored of her, or someone gets a little too jealous, and the relationship disintegrates?  Then what?  Those kids are going to be heartbroken.  All because you had some crazy whim of being polyamorous!”

 

“That’s a chance we take with anyone we let into our lives!  It’s not a whim, Mom!  All Kryptonians were polyamorous!”

 

“We’re not on Krypton!”

 

Alex groaned.  “Look, Mom, I love you, and I’m sorry you’re upset about this, but I’m not here to ask your permission.  You asked what I wanted to tell you, and that’s what it was.  I’m sorry you don’t approve, but that’s not going to stop us.  I really hope you don’t treat Maggie badly because of all this.  She’s really good to us and to the kids.  Things are really stressful right now with Mon-El being sick and Cadmus being on the loose, so please, don’t make it worse by being unkind to my girlfriend.”

 

Eliza glared at Alex.  “Fine.  What about the kids?  Do they know?”

 

“Yes.  We told them first.”

 

“And?”

 

“And they said it was weird, and they didn’t want us to kiss in front of them, but other than that, they don’t care.  They love Maggie.”

 

“They said it was weird, but you just ignored that fact?” Eliza accused.

 

“They say everything we do is weird.  We’re they’re parents!  We tried to get them to talk about it, but they apparently thought watching Star Wars was more important.  That tells me, it’s not weird enough for them to be concerned about,” Alex defended.  “They’ve had plenty of time to tell us they don’t like it, but they don’t.  They treat Maggie like she’s part of the family.  And she is!”

 

They glared at each other for a long time, then, at the same time, they said, “Let’s just get back to work.”

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


They found out that in order to disperse the virus, Cadmus needed a special isotope that only L-Corp manufactured.  Kara went to go get it before Cadmus could, but when she got there, she was apprehended by Cyborg Superman, who also almost killed Maggie and Lena in the process.  She tried to talk to Lena about capturing her mother, but the CEO threw her out in a fit of anger and accusations.  Kara could smell the fear wafting off of the youngest Luthor in waves, but she didn’t know if it was from guilt or fear of yet another betrayal.  Kara had to give her the benefit of the doubt.  No one else was going to.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Alex poked Maggie with the needle.  “Sorry. You okay?”

 

“Oh, I'm okay,” Maggie assured.  “Just a little nervous, you're not very good at this.”

 

“Oh, well, clearly the drugs have kicked in, because you are done.”  Alex snipped the last of the stitching thread off of Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” the detective smiled at her.

 

“No. Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being there when I called.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Well…” Alex started slowly, “I told my mom.”

 

“You did?  How did she take it?”

 

The agent grimaced.

 

“That good, huh?”

 

“Don’t worry.  She might be mad at me and Kara for a while, but I don’t think she’ll take it out on you.  She’ll get used to it eventually.  She seemed more worried about what would happen if we broke up, than what would happen if we stayed together.  When I got pregnant with the kids, at first my mom flipped, but then she got used to the idea, and she really fell in love with them.  I’m sure this will be just like that.  She already liked you before she found out about us.  Just give her some time.”

 

“Alright,” Maggie agreed.

 

“And maybe don’t spend the night while she’s in town this weekend.”

 

“What?  No!” the detective complained.  “That’s not fair!”

 

“Now you sound like my kids,” the DEO agent teased.

 

Maggie flipped her off upside down.  “Does this sound like your kids?”  She flipped her finger right-side-up, “How about now?  Can you hear me now?”

 

Alex snickered and smacked her leg.  Maggie was funny all drugged up.  “You’re lucky you’re injured, or I’d have to hurt you.”  

 

Maggie looked around the room and noted the people milling about.  “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”

 

Alex smirked.  “Me too,” she whispered.

 

“Are you sure I can’t spend the night?”

 

“No, sorry.  I don’t want my mom having a meltdown, thanks.”

 

“Is she even staying at your place?  I thought she was staying at a hotel,” Maggie complained.

 

“She is, but she comes over early.”

 

“Fine,” the detective huffed petulantly.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Kara worriedly sat with Mon-El while Eliza worked on a cure for the Medusa virus.

 

“Hey,” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Did you learn a new power where you can duplicate yourself?” he asked.  “Because I'm seeing two of you and it's really cool.”

 

“No,” she laughed.  “No, sorry. No new powers. Just... I think the double vision is all you.”

 

“Oh, so I have a new power?” he grinned his roguish grin.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Your Earth mother Eliza…  She thinks I'm dying.  I might not have your hearing, but mine's pretty good.”

 

“She's gonna find a cure,” Kara promised.

 

“It's okay. I've, uh... I've cheated death more times than anyone should.”

 

“It's not okay!  You shouldn't be dying!  The only reason you are dying is because of my family!”

 

“Eliza did her best.”

 

“No.  Not her.  My birth father created Medusa.  He's the reason you are in so much pain, and he's the reason that I can't do anything about it!” she sighed heavily.

 

Mon-El sat up.  “You know, you look beautiful, with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulder.

 

“You don't have to make me feel better,” she pouted.

 

He leaned in and kissed her.  It was not a friendly, sisterly kiss.  

 

He laid back on the bed and fell into a feverish sleep.  “Yeah. Absolutely beautiful.”

 

Kara looked around her to check if anyone had seen what had happened.  It wouldn’t do any good for someone to go telling Alex that Supergirl was kissing Mon-El.  Her heart raced.  Why did he do that?  Why was he crushing on her?  They were both Alphas.  It just didn’t make any sense!  And by the way, he told her specifically when she’d asked him that he **didn’t** have feelings for her, but here he was, kissing her, proving the exact opposite!  She held her head in her hands and fretted.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Isotope 454 was moving.  Kara and J’onn went to intercept it.  Kara watched with a broken heart as Lena turned the key and released the rocket.  She didn’t believe Lena would do it.  Even after she watched the projectile disappear into the air, J’onn still had to talk sense into her.  She chased after it, but it was no use.  The missile exploded over the city, knocking Kara nearly to the ground.  Her heart stopped from the grief that was about to come.  But nothing happened.  She knocked Cyborg Superman out.

 

“They should be dead,” Lillian Luthor complained.  “All aliens should be dead.”  She turned to Lena, “You.  You switched out the isotope.  You made the virus inert.”

 

“I did,” Lena confessed.  Sirens wailed nearby.  “And I called the police.”

 

Kara walked reverently toward J’onn.  “You're okay.”

 

“We all are.”  He looked toward where Hank Henshaw had been laying.  “He's gone.”

 

The Kryptonian turned to the youngest Luthor, who was watching her mother be put into the back of a police car.  “You just saved so many lives, Lena.  I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Lena clenched her jaw, and for a minute, Kara thought she wasn’t going to answer, but then she finally said, “I had to do what was right.  Doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

“I know,” Kara said compassionately.  “I owe you.  Big time.”

 

“Not at all,” Lena answered.  “It’s not just my company that I want to be a force for good in the world.  I want to be one personally, as well.”

 

Kara wanted to hug her friend so badly, but she didn’t know how well that would be received from Supergirl, so she refrained.  She smelled Lena’s nervousness, and it was making her restless.  She wanted to do something to make her feel better.  Then it occurred to her, “I’ll call Kara.  You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

 

“There’s no need to bother her,” Lena told her.  “I know she’s very busy.”

 

“Don’t be stubborn.  I’m calling her as soon as I get back.  Expect a phone call.”

 

Lena sighed.  “Alright.”

 

That did seem to help Lena calm down.  The smell of her fear abated a little.

 

J’onn and Supergirl gave their statements to the police and headed back to the DEO where Kara promptly called Lena as herself.  “Lena?” she exclaimed.  “Oh my goodness, are you OK?”

 

“I’m fine, Kara.  Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Supergirl told me what happened.”

 

“Did she mention the part where I told her not to bother you?”

 

“Yes, she did!  And don’t be ridiculous, Lena!  You’re my friend, and you just did something really hard.  I want to be there for you.”

 

“Well, thank you, Kara.  I appreciate it.”

 

“You should come over to our place for a little while tonight.  It’s still fairly early.  I know the girls would love to see you.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Kara.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just don’t know what kind of company I’m going to be, and I don’t want to put you guys out.”

 

“Lena!  Come on!  I’m not asking you to entertain us, I’m asking you to come let us be your friends.  Let us comfort you.  We can eat ice cream and watch a nice, fluffy movie or something.  Please!”

 

“Oh, alright,” Lena conceded.  “I’ll call you when I’m done giving the police my statement.”

 

“Great!  Talk to you soon.  Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


By the time Lena was finished, Kara had bought ice cream, and was home, showered, and changed.  When a knock came from the front door, the girls ran to answer it.  Kara had just told them that Lena had a hard day, and she needed to come over and relax.

 

“Lena!” the twins cheered, giving her hugs.

 

Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat slow down at the girls’ touch.  She smiled proudly at the effect they could have on people.  “Hi, Lena,” she greeted with a big hug of her own.  “Alex is still at work, but hopefully she’ll be home soon.”

 

“I didn’t see her with Supergirl tonight.”

 

“You didn’t?” Kara pretended.  “Well, they’re not **always** together, I guess.”  She lead the way into the kitchen where she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer.  “Would you like something to drink?  Alex has all kinds of stuff.  Wine, liquor, beer, you name it.”

 

Lena looked at the kids for a second.  “No, that’s OK.”

 

“OK, for ice cream, we have chocolate, vanilla, or chocolate chip cookie dough.”

 

“Mmm, cookie dough, please,” Lena replied politely.

 

“I want chocolate!” Jessie announced.

 

“I want chocolate and vanilla mixed together,” said Jamie.

 

“With chocolate syrup!” Jessie added.

 

Jamie agreed, “Yeah!”

 

Lena looked surprised.  “You girls don’t like cookie dough ice cream?”

 

They laughed.  “We like **all** ice cream!”

 

“They never met sugar they didn’t like,” Kara informed her.

 

“I see,” Lena chuckled.  “Typical kids, huh?”

 

The girls nodded with big grins on their faces.

 

Kara doled out ice cream and handed it over, and they all sat down at the table to eat it.

 

Alex came home when they were almost finished.  “Hey!  You guys didn’t wait for me!”

 

“Aww, sorry, baby,” Kara apologized and got her some cookie dough ice cream with a kiss.

 

“So, what movie are we watching?” Alex asked.

 

“Minions!” the twins cheered.

 

“Minions?” Lena inquired.

 

“Yeah, it’s about these little yellow guys that like to help bad guys, but then they find one that’s a little too bad.  It’s funny.”

 

“Never heard of it,” Lena said.

 

“Why don’t you start with Despicable Me?” Alex wondered.  “That way Lena can see why the Minions is actually funny.”

 

“OK!” the twins agreed.  

 

After they all finished their ice cream, they piled onto their giant couch and cuddled - one twin on each side of Lena were on one end of the couch, and Kara and Alex cuddled up on the other end with their feet up on the coffee table.  It didn’t take long before Lena and the twins had all fallen asleep.  Kara and Alex just left them there, hoping that the kid cuddles would do Lena some good, even in sleep.  When the movie was over, they carried the girls to bed and woke Lena up, so she could go home and sleep in her own bed instead of on their couch.  (Although their couch was really comfortable to sleep on.)  Lena thanked them for the night and headed home.

 

“That was nice,” Kara commented.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.  “Shall we go to bed?”

 

“Definitely.  I’m beat.”

 

“But not defeated.”

 

“And you call me cheesy.”

 

“You are.  You’re my big cheese ball.”

 

They both laughed and headed to bed.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!”  Alex pulled out her phone and called Maggie.  “Hey, beautiful.  Kara and I just wanted to say goodnight.”  She put the phone on speaker, and dropped it on the bed while they changed into their pajamas.

 

“Oh, lucky you,” Maggie responded.  “I’ve still got a good couple hours here at the station, thanks to the Luthors.”

 

Alex bounced happily on her toes.  “Yes!  We got that bitch!  Now we can hopefully find my dad too!”

 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled at her.  Her wife was always happiest after taking out the bad guys.  “You’re coming over for lunch tomorrow, right?” she asked Maggie.

 

“Bright and early at noon o’clock,” the detective joked.

 

“Alright.  See you then.  Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Goodnight, Maggie!”

 

“Goodnight, Alex.”

 

They hung up the phone and crawled into bed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the comments to be approved because I keep getting nasty messages still. I’m still going to write, but I just don’t want it on my comments, you know? Please, don't let that discourage you from commenting, if you want to. Comments are love!


	16. Clark Meets the Twins / Prom*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title pretty much says it all... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> Thank you to all my amazing readers, commenters, and supporters! You guys make my life better!
> 
> Sorry for the long chapter! #sorrynotsorry

 

It was a full month before Clark and Lois were able to visit the Danvers family and meet the twins.  Alex felt like a mess.  The twins kept her constantly nursing with their little Kryptonian appetites, so she was exhausted.  In fact, she and the babies were sleeping when the couple arrived.  The elder Kryptonian and his wife sat downstairs with Kara and Eliza until she woke up.

 

“Hi, baby girl,” Kara greeted her with a kiss before she let anyone come upstairs.  “Are you ready for some company?”

 

Alex yawned.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

“OK!” Kara called down the stairs to let the others know they could come up.

 

Lois was the first one in.  “Hi, sweetie!” she greeted Alex with a hug.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m OK.  Pretty tired, though,” Alex answered.  “How are you guys?”

 

“We’re good,” Lois told her, glancing at the bassinets.  “Can I look at them?”

 

Alex smiled.  “Of course.”

 

Lois walked around the bed and peeked into the baby beds at the sleeping infants.  “Oh, my goodness!  They’re so cute!  Look, Clark!”

 

Kal-El walked slowly towards them, and when he looked down, his face softened.  “Wow,” he breathed.  “They’re perfect.”

 

Kara beamed.  “They’re the best babies in the whole universe!”  She threw her arms wide for emphasis.

 

“And they really do look like you, don’t they?” Clark added.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.  “They have their _Mama’s_ appetite too.  Makes it hard to get anything done.  I pretty much just sleep and nurse right now.”

 

“Poor thing,” Lois commented.  “Do you guys have everything you need?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Kara answered.

 

Jessie started fussing.

 

“Uh-oh,” Kara lamented.  “Someone needs a diaper change!”  She went over and gently picked up her baby daughter and laid her on the bed.  “Hi, honey bunny!” she cooed.  “You want a dry diaper?  Huh?”

 

Jessie kicked her feet and stopped crying, but still made noise.

 

“Who’s my talking girl?” Kara grinned, grabbing the wipes and a clean diaper.

 

Jessie gurgled at her some more.

 

Lois beamed.  “That’s so cute!”

 

“Isn’t it?” Kara agreed, putting the fresh diaper on her daughter.  “Jessie is a real talker, but Jamie just watches you really intently.”

 

“Aww,” the female reporter leaned over and smiled at the baby.  “Hi, Jessie!  Hi!  You’re so cute, little baby!”  She played with the baby’s little toes, making her feet kick in glee.

 

“She likes you,” Kara told Lois.

 

Lois looked hopefully up at Clark.

 

“No,” he answered.

 

Lois rolled her eyes.  “Spoil sport.”

 

“You can come visit Kara’s babies all you want,” he told her.  “We don’t need any of our own.  They’d be in way too much danger all the time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she dismissed him with a wave.  It didn’t really seem like she was all that upset about the situation, honestly.

 

“You want to hold her?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes!” Lois exclaimed, holding out her hands.  When she had the baby in her arms, she rocked her.  “Hi, sweet girl!  My name is Lois.  How are you?”

 

Jessie kicked her feet and flailed her arms, babbling away at her new friend.

 

That’s when Jamie started fussing.  

 

“Oh, someone else needs a diaper!”  She scooped up her older daughter and changed her too.  “Kal, do you want to hold Jamie?”

 

The man fretted a bit.  “I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

“You won’t hurt her.  If I can hold her, so can you,” she assured him.  She walked across the room and placed the baby in his arms.  “See?” she encouraged.

 

Clark had a look of awe and reverence on his face that Kara hadn’t expected as he gazed down at her daughter.  “Hello, little one,” he whispered.  “I’m your cousin Clark.  I hope you don’t mind that I came to meet you.”

 

Jamie just stared at him.

 

“I don’t think she likes me,” he told them sadly.

 

“Yes, she does,” Kara promised.  “That’s just how she is.  If she didn’t like you, she’d be crying.”

 

“They’re going to be hungry soon,” Alex informed them.  “Cuddle while you can.”

 

Jessie took that as her cue to start fussing.

 

Alex groaned, “I should have kept my mouth shut.  I think they know ‘hungry’ means food.”

 

“OK.”  Kara took Jessie from Lois and handed her to Alex, then she took Jamie from Clark.  “You guys should head back downstairs for a little while.”

 

“Alright,” they stepped out of the room.

 

Jamie must have sensed it was feeding time because she started fussing as soon as the bedroom door closed.

 

Kara grabbed Alex’s nursing pillow and helped her arrange the babies around her.  Once they were set up, she made sure Alex had water, then she curled up next to her little pack.  They were so perfect, and she was so smitten.  She loved watching the babies while they nursed.  She thought it was so adorable how their little tongues poked out while they ate.

 

Kara cooed at Jessie, who kicked her feet happily.

 

“Kara, stop it!  You’re making her wiggle around too much!”

 

“Sorry!  I can’t help it!  She’s so adorable!”

 

“You’d better help it!  It’s not **your** nipple she’s hanging off of while she’s moving all over the place!”

 

“Sorry!”  Kara tried not to rile her daughter up anymore.  “I’m really glad Clark and Lois finally came out to visit.  For a while there, I thought they weren’t going to.”

 

“I’m glad too,” Alex told her.  “He needed to see how amazing they are.  They’re not something to be disappointed with us about.  They’re something to be so, so proud of.”  She smiled at her girls who both smiled back.

 

Kara practically purred at her partner’s words.  “I love you so much, Alex.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.”

 

“And I love you, Jessie.  And I love you Jamie.”  The Kryptonian just couldn’t help herself.

 

Alex rolled her eyes when Jessie started squirming again.  “Why don’t you go ahead and be with your cousin?  You know we’re gonna be here for a while.”

 

Kara pouted.  “Do I have to?”

 

“No, I guess not.  I just thought you would want to visit with them.”

 

“I…  I just have a hard time leaving you guys, that’s all,” the blonde admitted.

 

“Aww,” Alex cooed.  “It’s OK, Angel.  You can stay here with us, if you want to.”

 

“Would you like me to read to you?” Kara offered.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Which book?”

 

“Um…  How about Anatomy and Physiology?”

 

“You got it.”  Kara read the textbook to Alex until the twins were done nursing, then she burped Jessie, while Alex burped Jamie.  “You wanna come downstairs?”

 

Alex nodded.  “Yeah.  I’d love to get out of this bed for a little while.”

 

They carried the babies downstairs and handed them off to Eliza and Lois before they sat down and cuddled into one another.

 

“So, Alex, Kara said you’re basically homeschooled right now?  How are you liking that?” Clark asked while Lois was distracted by Jamie.

 

“It’s good for now,” Alex answered.  “I’ll be happy when I can get out of the house for more than five minutes at a time.  I actually like school, unlike some people,” she nudged her head at Kara.

 

“Kara, you don’t like school?” Clark seemed surprised.  “I thought you were going to be a scientist?”

 

The little blonde rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, that was before I realized that earth science is soooo boring, and anything I invented, I got in trouble for because it would have given me away as an alien, so I kind of just stopped with all that.”

 

“Oh,” Kal clearly was at a loss for words.  “Well now what are you going to do?”

 

She smiled brightly at him.  “I’m going to raise my children.  That’s the best thing there could be.”

 

“But, I mean, what are you going to do for a job?  Are you going to go to college?”

 

“I have a job.  I’ve been working since this past summer when we found out we were pregnant.  Alex was working too, until she had the girls.”

 

Clark sighed.  “You can’t be a barista all your life, Kara.  That’s not a great career path if you really want to give your children a good life.

 

“I know that!” she crossed her arms over her chest.  “But it’s something for now.  I’ll figure something out.  I have to graduate high school first.”

 

“Maybe you could do some online classes at first,” Lois supplied helpfully.

 

Kara’s eyes lit up.  “They have those?”

 

The elder brunette made faces at the baby while she talked.  “Yep!  I bet even Stanford and NCU have a ton of them.  You should check it out if you’re wanting to stay home with the kids.”

 

Kara clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.  “Oh, yes!  That would be awesome!”

 

“I don’t want to do online classes,” Alex complained.  “I want the college experience.”

 

“That’s fine, _my love_ ,” Kara assured her.  “You can go to your classes, and I’ll take mine at home.”

 

“OK, fine.” Alex agreed.  “You can stay home with the kids, and we don’t have to pay for childcare yet.”

 

Kara pumped her fist victoriously.  “Yes!  This is the best deal I’ve gotten since I’ve been on Earth!  I’ve got my wife; I’ve got my kids; and now I get to stay home with my kids and NOT go to school, while still taking classes.  Haha!”

 

Alex grinned at her enthusiasm.  “I like this deal too.  I’d rather you stay home with our girls than have to ship them off to be with strangers all day.”

 

“That does seem ideal in theory,” Eliza commented.  “We’ll see how well it works out in practice.”

 

Kara pouted at her.  “You don’t think I can do it?”

 

“That’s not what I said, dear,” Eliza defended.  “I just think you need to give it a try before you say it’s the best deal ever.  Taking care of two babies by yourself is going to be very hard.  We might still have to hire outside help.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Kara brushed her off.  "We still have quite a few months before we have to worry about it."

 

“Those months are going to be gone before you know it,” Eliza told her.

 

“Don’t say that,” Kara said, taking Jessie from her mother-in-law and nuzzling her little nose while she cuddled her.  “You’re not going to grow up too fast, are you, little baby?” she cooed.

 

Jessie flailed around happily.

 

“You’re supposed to say no,” Kara told the infant.

 

Her daughter flailed some more, babbling back at her, as if she was offering her part of the conversation.

 

“Who knew they would talk back at such a young age?” Alex joked.

 

Kara giggled.  “Are you gonna grow up to be big and strong like your _Mama_?” she asked.

 

Jessie squealed.

 

Kara laughed again, while rubbing her ear.  “I’ll take that as a yes!”

 

Jamie started fussing.

 

“Was it something I said?” Lois asked jokingly.

 

Eliza pouted at the baby.  “What’s wrong, princess?”  She picked her granddaughter up and snuggled her, and the baby stopped crying.  “Did you just need a familiar face?  Hmm?”  She rocked back and forth a little.  “You made some new friends today, didn’t you?  What a big girl!”

 

Jamie smiled at her grandma.

 

“Oh, my God!” Lois squeaked.  “That’s so cute!  Look at her little baby smile!”

 

Clark smiled patiently at his wife, then more genuinely at the baby.  “She’s beautiful.  Which one is this?”

 

“That’s Jamie,” Kara told him.

 

“How do you tell them apart?” he asked.

 

Kara smirked.  “We usually color code them.  Jamie wears blue, Jessie wears red, Jamie wears white, Jessie wears black, etc.  I can tell them apart, but I’ve been watching them since we found out they existed.  Plus, it’s easy, if you just watch them for a minute.  Jessie is noisy and squirmy, and Jamie is quiet and watchful.”

 

Her cousin and his wife nodded thoughtfully.

 

“I’m starving!” Alex complained.  “I’m gonna go make a sandwich or something.”  She extracted herself from between Kara and the arm of the couch and headed for the kitchen.

 

Jessie hollered fairly loudly when she left the room.

 

“Jessie wants one too!” Kara called out to her.

 

Alex snickered.  “I wouldn’t put it past her!”

 

Clark furrowed his brow.  “They can’t actually do that, can they?”

 

“What?” Kara wondered.  “Eat a sandwich?  No.  They’re newborns.  They drink milk.”  She gave him a look.

 

“I was just wondering because they’re half-Kryptonian.  We can eat a lot of crazy stuff, you know.”

 

Kara looked curiously at the infant in her arms.  “Well, now you’ve got me wondering, but I’m not gonna push it.  They’ve been mostly human since they were born, so it probably wouldn’t work anyway.  Maybe if they ever get powers...”

 

“Yeah, honestly, I was afraid they were going to be born with lasers shooting out of their eyes,” Kal told her.

 

“Me too!” Kara admitted, wide eyed.  “I’m really glad that didn’t happen.”

 

“You and me, both, kiddo,” Eliza seconded.

 

“Seriously,” Clark agreed.

 

Lois nodded solemnly.

 

Kara looked down at Jessie.  “If you feel like you're gonna shoot lasers, speak up, quick!”

 

The baby kicked and gurgled at her.

 

“Yeah, who's my good girl?”

 

Jessie smiled and cooed some more.

 

Alex came in with two ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, a banana, some celery and cucumbers, and a couple of pudding cups.  “Shoot!  I forgot to get something to drink!” she lamented after she sat down.

 

“I'll get it for you,” Kara offered, passing Jessie to Clark.

 

“Uh…” the man stammered, holding the infant gingerly.  “This is the wiggly one.  I don't know if I should hold her.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kara assured him.  “Just hold her in the crook of your arm against your chest, and let her feet dangle a little bit.”

 

Lois helped him do this.  

 

“See?” Kara encouraged.  “She likes you.”

 

It's true - Jessie was smiling at him.

 

He gazed reverently down at her and smiled back.  “Hi, baby.”

 

“Now,” Kara turned back to her wife, “What would you like to drink?”

 

“Just water for now, please,” Alex answered.

 

The young blonde zipped to the kitchen and back with a glass of ice water.

 

“Thanks, Angel.”  Alex looked over at her mother, “Is Jamie asleep?”

 

Eliza looked at the infant in her arms.  “She's working on it.”

 

“Uh-oh,” Kal cried out.  Jessie had spit up on him.

 

“Aww!” Kara tried not to laugh while she helped clean them up.  “Now you're officially initiated into the family.”

 

“Joy,” he drawled.

 

Lois snickered.

 

“Here,” Kara liberated the baby from her cousin.  “She'll probably want to go to sleep soon, anyway.”  She sat down and rocked a little.  “Did you have fun spitting up on your cousin Kal?” she asked her daughter.

 

Jessie babbled and sucked on her fist, her eyelids drooping as her _Mama_ rocked her.

 

Clark and Lois stayed the weekend, helping the family with little odds and ends that needed to be taken care of, and by the time they left, things were more cordial between Kara and Kal than ever.  It seemed her kids had magical powers to tame the hardest of hearts.  Maybe they were Super after all - just a different kind of Super from herself and her cousin.

 

Two weeks after the Kents left, a package arrived from Metropolis.  The girls opened the box to find coordinated binkies with each girl’s name written on the strap - Jessie in red, and Jamie in blue.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


The last week of April marked Alex and Kara’s penultimate high school experience:  Senior Prom.  Eliza bought them some inexpensive, but still beautiful, dresses, let them get their hair done, and agreed to watch the babies for the evening.  They even invited Eliza’s best friend Maureen over to help.  The woman was already like a second grandparent to the girls.  She spoiled them rotten.  The girls wouldn’t have to worry about anything while they were out, since the kids were in such experienced hands.

 

They went out to dinner first.  Alex thoroughly enjoyed getting out of the house.  She smiled brightly and held Kara’s hand the whole time.  They didn't really talk much at dinner, but that was fine with them.  They spent all their time together anyway.  There wasn't really anything to say.  They people-watched and spaced out and tried not to worry about the kids.  This was already the longest time they had spent away from the girls since they'd been born.  

 

After dinner, they went to the hall where the prom was being held.  Before they even got inside, they were greeted by friendly faces.

 

“Alex!  Kara!”  Alex’s friend Jonathan whistled at them.  “Look at you!  No one would know you just had a baby!” he exclaimed.

 

“Two babies,” she reminded him.

 

“Even better,” he flirted playfully.

 

Alex smacked his shoulder.  “Thanks.”

 

“Can we see pictures?” Alex’s friend Tiffany asked.

 

Kara gleefully pulled out her phone and started showing off her girls.  Of course, to these people, the girls were her ‘nieces,’ but that was beside the point.

 

“Aww!” they all cooed over the baby pictures for a few minutes.  “They look like Kara!” Tiffany exclaimed.

 

“Are you guys looking at baby pictures?” Rick Malverne and his three buddies came up behind them and poked his head over their shoulders.  “Can we see?”

 

They handed him the phone, and they looked through the pics.  “Yep.  You heard it,” he said to his friends, “You guys all owe me fifty bucks.”

 

Rick’s friends grumbled and pulled out their wallets, giving him the money he’d won.

 

Smirking, Rick handed Alex a twenty and winked.  “Get something nice for yourself,” he told her before walking away.

 

“What the heck was that about?” Kara wondered aloud.

 

Alex bit her lip nervously.  “I don’t think you want to know.”

 

“Um…  OK…”  Kara’s eyes bounced between her wife and the three guys that just passed them to go indoors.    “Were we just insulted?  Do I need to hurt someone?”

 

“Kara, no, it’s fine.  I promise.  You know what?  I’ll tell you later, OK?  It’s fine.  We don’t have to worry about those guys.”

 

The young Kryptonian had a hard time believing her partner on this, but she let it go anyway, and they headed inside.  The decorations were everywhere - balloons, streamers, confetti - all shiny and in the school colors, displaying the school mascot proudly.  They took hold of each other’s hands and walked out to the dance floor.  “How are you feeling, my love?” Kara asked, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

 

The brunette smiled and put her hands behind the blonde’s neck.  “So far, so good.  It’s weird being here without the girls.  They haven’t been around for very long, but now I can’t imagine my life without them.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Kara agreed.  “We don’t have to stay long.  Just long enough to have a couple dances, get our pictures taken, maybe say hi to a few more people, if you want.”

 

“Yeah.”  They swayed to the music blaring from the DJ booth.

 

A faster song came on, and Rick and his friend Ian came over and asked the girls to dance.  Rick snatched Alex up and whisked her away to where (he thought) Kara couldn’t hear.  “Hey,” he smiled at the brunette.  “You didn’t tell Kara what I said, did you?”

 

“Not yet,” she remarked.

 

“Don’t,” he pleaded.  “I don’t want her to come to my house and kill me in my sleep.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes.  “She would never do that…  Even if you did deserve it.”

 

“Good to know!” He smirked.  “Come on!  We were just having a little fun, that’s all.  What?  You didn’t like your cut?  You want more?”

 

“More wouldn’t hurt,” she gave him a smirk of her own.

 

He paused their dancing and pulled out his wallet, giving her another thirty.

 

She laughed and they went back to dancing.  “What was the bet **exactly**?” she wondered.  “That Kara was an alien that impregnated me?”

 

“So, you admit it, then?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

He laughed heartily.  “I bet them that your kids would look just like Kara.  It’s all in the wording, you know,” he shrugged.

 

“I see.”  Alex wondered if this was going to be a problem.  If he did know their secret, how did he even find out?  If he didn’t, why would he say these things?  Was the universe testing them?  “But the reason behind you saying that, is that you believe Kara to be an alien who impregnated me…”  She wanted to make sure she understood correctly.

 

“Prove me wrong,” he whispered in her ear.

 

She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, so she ‘accidentally’ stepped on his foot.  “Oops.  Sorry,” she said, unremorsefully.

 

“Fine, be that way,” he pouted, but he didn’t make any kind of threats toward her, and honestly, she didn’t feel threatened by him at all - just annoyed - so she let him be and wandered around until she found Kara.  

 

“You want to get in line for pictures?” she asked the blonde, who was still dancing with Ian.

 

“Sure!”  Kara turned to the tall, lanky guy who’d been awkwardly leading her around the dance floor for the last couple minutes.  “Thanks for the dance!” she told him cheerfully.  When they were away from him, Kara asked concernedly, “Is everything OK?”

 

“It’s fine,” Alex assured her.

 

“You didn’t even dance the whole song,” Kara pointed out.

 

“I just…  I guess I just didn’t feel right dancing with someone else besides you.”  Kara always knew when she was lying, but it wasn’t technically a lie, so she got away with it.

 

“Aww,” the Kryptonian took her human partner by the waist and kissed her cheek.  “ _I love you, beautiful girl_.”

 

They got in line to get their pictures taken behind a bunch of people they didn’t know and waited patiently.  They leaned against the wall and held hands and people-watched some more, giggling about some of the guys’ strange choices of tuxedos.  When it was their turn, Kara stood behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, letting her chin rest on Alex’s shoulder.  They both smiled beatifically and let the photographer take his shot.

 

Afterward, Kara insisted they get some punch.

 

“But what if someone spiked it?” Alex worried.

 

The blonde tried a bit of it.  “I think it’s OK.”

 

The brunette sniffed her partner’s cup warily.  “It’s not like you could tell.  I’m gonna pass.”

 

“Suit yourself.  I like it.”

 

“You like everything with sugar.”

 

Kara shrugged.  She couldn’t deny it.  She finished her drink and threw the cup away.  “Shall we dance to a couple more songs?” she held out her hand.

 

“Sure,” the human allowed herself to be lead back to the dancefloor.

 

One of Kara’s favorite songs came on, and she sang it to her wife, “...Your love is like a river - peaceful and deep.  Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep.  When I look into your eyes,  I know that it's true - God must have spent a little more time on you…”

 

When the song was over, Alex leaned in and gave her partner a loving kiss.

 

“Wow, you guys aren’t even, like, trying to hide your perversions anymore, are you?”

 

The girls looked toward the accusing voice, frowning.  

 

Alex's heart clenched.  Vicki was standing there looking stunning, but with a nasty look of disdain on her face and a confused guy on her arm.

 

“You’ve got something against lesbians?” the guy with Vicki asked her.

 

“They’re not lesbians, they’re sisters!” Vicki insisted nastily.

 

“We’re not fucking sisters!” Alex yelled at her.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what you are!  Fucking sisters!  Sisters who fuck each other!  Step-sisters, adopted, whatever, you’re still fucking sisters!”

 

Alex looked very much like she was going to lunge forward and punch her old best friend, so Kara grabbed hold of her and started pulling her away.  “Let’s just go home,” the Kryptonian insisted to her partner.

 

“Yeah, take your disgusting selves home where no one has to look at you,” Vicki spat.

 

Of necessity, Kara wasn’t really holding Alex that hard, so the human easily snatched herself away from the Kryptonian and slapped her old friend across the face.  Everyone around them stopped and stared.  Even Kara gawked at her before she regained her sensibilities and dragged her wife away ASAP.  Lucky for them, Vicki wasn’t really the brawler type, or who knows what would have happened after that.

 

Alex passed Kara the keys and started sobbing as soon as they were in the car.  “Why does she have to be like that?” she mourned.  

 

“I don’t know, baby.  I’m so sorry.”  Kara drove them home.

 

“We used to be best friends!  We used to be inseparable!”

 

“I know, sweetheart.”  She stroked her wife’s hair at the light.  “We’ll get through this, OK?”

 

Alex just cried in answer.

 

“You wanna go somewhere and get some ice cream or something to make you feel better?”

 

The brunette shook her head no, so Kara just went straight home.  When they got inside, Eliza and Maureen were sitting on the couch watching The Food Channel and feeding the babies.

 

“Oh my God, please let me nurse them!  My boobs feel like they’re going to explode!” Alex whined.

 

To say the babies were upset when their grandmas took their bottles away might be a huge understatement, but Kara got them and Alex all set up on the couch, and soon they were suckling happily again.

 

“So?” Eliza asked when the babies were settled.  “How’d it go?”

 

Alex frowned.  Kara bit her lip.

 

“Not well?” she gathered sadly.  “What happened?”

 

“Vicki showed up and started saying mean things,” Kara answered.

 

“Oh, dear,” Eliza lamented.

 

“But I slapped the shit outta that bitch,” Alex informed her mother unremorsefully.

 

Eliza’s eyebrows shot up.  “Alex!”

 

“Alex!  Don’t swear in front of the babies!” Kara complained.

 

The brunette rolled her eyes.  

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Maureen laughed.

 

Kara pouted.  “It’s not funny!”

 

“I beg to differ,” the woman defended.  “That girl deserved it.  Being mean to my Alex.”  She petted the brunette’s hair affectionately.

 

Alex leaned into the touch.  “Thanks, Aunt Maureen.

 

“Don’t encourage her,” Eliza scolded.  “I’m bound to be getting a phone call from the school any time now.”

 

“What are they gonna do?  Send me to detention?” Alex scoffed.

 

“That’s not the point, Alexandra.”

 

“What is the point, then?”

 

“The point is that you can’t just go around slapping people.  Even if they deserve it.  Is that how you want your kids to solve problems?  Going around hitting people when they don’t get their way?  What happens when they grow up, and that’s the only way they know how to negotiate?  Will you be able to go up against them?  Will Kara be able to?”  She raised her eyebrow pointedly.  Maureen didn’t know about Kara’s secret, so she couldn’t say the words directly, but the girls knew what she meant.  What if they developed powers, and their moral compass was skewed to the point that they decided they could and should have whatever they wanted?  How would they stop them?  Could they stop them?

 

Alex clenched her jaw while she thought about her mom’s point of view.  She found herself doing that a lot lately, since the kids were born.  She thought about how appalled she would feel to know that one of her sweet little angels had hit someone, and then realized that that’s probably how Eliza felt about her.  “Sorry, Mom.”  She felt tears prick her eyes.  “I just got so mad.”

 

“I know, sweetheart.  And I’m so sorry she’s treating you badly, but let’s deal with it some other way, OK?”  She kissed her daughter on the head, over the back of the couch.

 

“OK, Mom.”

 

They all sat and watched cooking shows until the babies were done nursing.  Eliza and Maureen took them to burp them, and Eliza all too casually told the girls, “You know, we really thought you girls would be out later.  If you want, you could go upstairs and have some alone time.  I know you guys haven’t really had any time to yourselves since the babies were born.”

 

They almost dismissed what she’d said, but then they realized exactly what she was getting at... well, Alex did.  “You mean…”

 

“Quietly!” Eliza insisted.  “Oh, and by the way,” she pulled her daughter close and whispered in her ear.  “If you get pregnant again, I will never forgive you.”

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

Alex stared at her mom for a few seconds, then jumped off the couch and dragged Kara up the stairs with her.  When they got to their room, there was a box of condoms on the bed - small, medium, and large sized - and a small bottle of lube.  

 

“Oooh!” Kara caught on to the situation, at last, and grinned salaciously.  “You want this?” she asked, waving the box around.

 

“Yes!” Alex answered, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.  “I’d say it’s been more than long enough, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Definitely!”  They stripped to their underwear and laid down on the bed, kissing leisurely.  For once, Kara wanted to take her time and go slow.  She kissed Alex’s lips and let her hands wander.  Honestly, she’d been aching for this for a while now, but she didn’t want to push.  She reveled in the feel of their naked skin touching and let her tongue find its partner.  “It feels so good to touch you like this again,” she whispered.

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m not pretty anymore,” Alex worried.

 

Kara’s heart clenched.  “Alexandra, _you are the more beautiful woman in the whole universe_.”

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“You are to me,” the Kryptonian insisted.

 

Alex kissed her in answer.  “ _I think you’re the most beautiful one_.”  

 

“Mm-mm,” Kara argued, rubbing her wife’s softened belly.  “You are.   _No one could possibly be more beautiful than the mother of my children_.”  She nuzzled her partner’s nose.  “You’re perfect, Alex.  I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.”

 

The blonde kissed her way down to her lover’s chest and began peppering her breasts with kisses.

 

“Wait!” Alex exclaimed before letting her remove her bra.  “Don’t touch my boobs, please!”

 

Kara pouted, but detoured around them to her wife’s stomach.  She reverently kissed every inch of the soft, wrinkly skin that used to house her babies.  Then she kissed down soft, delicious-smelling thighs and sighed happily.  “You smell so good.”  She nosed Alex’s clit through her underwear, teasing her pantyline with her fingers.  

 

The brunette panted and squirmed under her touch.  She trembled with the need of someone who hadn’t had sex in four months.  “Kara,” she breathed, “Please, touch me.”

 

The Kryptonian liberated her partner from her underwear and tossed them across the room.  “There's my beautiful girl.”  She gave the thighs under her hands a few more kisses before diving in.  Remaining gentle, Kara traced her tongue along the outside of Alex’s folds, then did the same on the inside, slowly working her way further in.  Everything felt different than before the babies, so Kara tried to adjust the strokes of her tongue accordingly.  It was like she had to relearn every millimeter of skin, and she took her time doing so.

 

“Yes!” Alex hissed.  She was determined to remain quiet with Maureen downstairs.  After a while, she grew tired of the teasing.  “On my clit, Kara, please,” she whimpered.

 

The Kryptonian obeyed and raised her tongue to her wife’s clitoris, circling slowly.  As Alex bucked her hips into Kara’s face, they slowly picked up the pace together, climbing higher and higher, until Alex was a writhing mess, and she had to cover her face with a pillow to muffle her cries.  “Oh, God, Kara, don’t stop!” she begged through the pillow.

 

The blonde kept up her ministrations on her wife’s clit.  Luckily, that part of her hadn’t changed, so Kara licked and suckled the little nub patiently, letting Alex enjoy herself.  When she figured enough time had gone by, she picked up the pace a bit and started humming lowly.  The brunette’s legs shook with pleasure, and soon she got really, really quiet before letting out a low, animalistic groan as she came, still clutching the pillow to her face.

 

“God, I love you so much, Kara!”

 

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara answered, palming her wife’s sex to help her through the aftershocks.

 

Alex lay bonelessly, panting, while she recovered.  “Come here,” she reached for Kara’s half-hard cock and started to stroke it to full length.  When the Kryptonian leaned into her touch with a sigh, she asked, “Does that feel good?”

 

“So good,” Kara answered.  It wasn’t the first time Alex had touched Kara in the past four months.  Miraculously, Alex seemed to enjoy watching Kara or making Kara come herself, even when she didn’t want it yet, so the blonde wasn’t as desperate to be touched as Alex had been, though she still ached to be back inside her wife.  She picked up the box of condoms and opened it, pulling out one of the large-sized ones.  She ripped the package open and tried to roll it on, but she struggled, and eventually, it broke.  “I think it’s too small,” she told her wife.

 

“Crap!” Alex lamented.  “Try another one, just in case.”

 

The Kryptonian pulled out the other large condom and tried to put it on, but the same thing happened.  “Shoot!” she pouted.  “Now what?”

 

Alex thought for a minute.  “We could go down to the gas station on the corner and see what they’ve got?”

 

Kara gave her an incredulous look.  “I can’t go out like this!” she indicated her very prominent erection.

 

“Fine,” Alex huffed.  “I’ll do it.  I wanna have sex, dammit!”  She got up and started hurriedly putting her clothes on and grabbed the money Rick had given her.  “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”  

 

She ran downstairs, and before she had even left the landing, Eliza was commenting, “That was quick.”

 

Out of habit, Alex looked for her kids, who were sleeping peacefully in their little bouncy seats in front of the couch where Eliza and Maureen were still watching The Food Channel.  She whispered to her mother about their little problem and ran out the door to go solve it.  When she got to the gas station, she stared at the condom selection a little cluelessly.  There were a handful of different XXL-type condoms, so she bought two different ones, in hopes one of them would be sufficient.  Thankfully, the gas station clerk didn’t comment on her purchase, like she feared would happen.  She raced home and took the stairs back up to their room two at a time.  “Hopefully these will work,” she told Kara, tossing them over and stripping back down to just her bra.

 

Kara grinned hopefully, and ripped open one of the packages.  “Come on, baby, work!” she talked to the condoms.  She pulled one out and rolled it on.  It went on much more easily this time, and she sighed with relief.  “Yes!  Come on, baby girl!” she helped Alex climb into her lap.  At first, they just kissed languidly again, letting the feelings build back up.

 

Alex pulled away and looked behind her.  “Where did we put that lube?  I’m horny, but I don’t want to take any chances right now.”

 

Kara grabbed the bottle off the bedside table where she’d moved it.  “Here we go,” she pulled off the safety wrapper and tried pouring some into her hand.  Way too much came out at once, and it spilled over her hand, and into their laps.  “Oops, sorry.”  She used her other hand to dip her fingers into the fluid and swipe it over the condom.  “This isn’t awkward or anything,” she commented dryly.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Next time, don’t pour so much out at once, that’s all.”

 

When the condom was dripping, there was still a bunch of lube in Kara’s hand, so she decided to swipe her palm over Alex’s sex, letting her fingers dip inside to spread the liquid there too.

 

“Oh-ho-ho, yeah,” Alex rocked into her wife’s hand enthusiastically.  “That feels awesome.  Keep doing that.”

 

Kara slowly stroked her lover on the inside.  “Who's my good girl?”  Again, she had to get reacquainted with the flesh beneath her hand because everything felt slightly different after the babies.  Also, the lube felt funny - more slick than the natural stuff, and a little stickier.  She scissored her fingers to spread it around, letting Alex thrust against her.  “How's that, baby?”

 

“So good,” Alex breathed heavily, dropping her forehead against Kara’s.  “I’m ready for you,” she husked.

 

“Mind if I flip us around?” Kara asked.

 

Alex shook her head and let the Kryptonian put her on her back.  She wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and pulled her down on top of her.

 

They kissed, and Kara fumbled around the slick flesh to press herself inside.  “Are you OK?” she asked when Alex whimpered.

 

“Yeah” the human assured her.  “It feels good, don’t worry.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt?”

 

“Mm-mm,” Alex shook her head.  “Keep going.”

 

Kara pumped slowly but steadily in and out, not one-hundred percent sure she liked this whole condom deal, but she didn’t want Eliza to kill them for getting pregnant again.  Besides, she was tired most of the time from just the two babies.  More than that at a time would just be too much for them all, especially Alex, though she did hope to have more someday when they were older.  She would just have to learn to live with the feeling of wearing a condom.  Besides, there were always other sexual activities they could get up to that didn’t need a condom at all.  For instance, Alex’s blowjobs were often even better than penetration.  Everything would be fine.

 

“Harder,” Alex directed.  

 

Kara obeyed all too willingly.  The harder the better, in her book.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s amazing!” the brunette exclaimed.  She pulled Kara down into a deep, hungry kiss, grunting and growling as the blonde thrust steadily inside of her.

 

“I love you so much, Alex!”

 

“Oh, I love you too, Kara!” Alex whimpered.  Her legs were trembling now, and she held onto her partner for dear life.  “Oh, God, yes!”  She really was trying to be quiet, but it was so hard when Kara could fuck her so well.

 

Kara kissed her some more to muffle her cries, but it just made her climb higher in her pleasure, and soon she was crying out way too loudly.  “Sshh, baby girl!  Keep it down.”

 

Alex whined, “Don’t stop!”

 

“OK, but you’ve gotta be quiet!”

 

“I’m trying!”

 

The Kryptonian resumed her movements, but slower this time.  

 

“I wanna come, Kara.”

 

“OK,” the blonde dropped her hand to her wife’s clit and rubbed circles around it.  She wanted to try and come together, so she thrust a little harder again.

 

“Yes!” Alex writhed underneath her.  “Fuck yes, Kara!”  A few short minutes had her bucking into her wife hard, biting Kara’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

 

The bite triggered Kara’s orgasm as well, and they managed to come together in a lubed-up, sweaty mess.

 

“Ohmygod, that was awesome!” Alex exclaimed happily.

 

“Definitely,” Kara agreed, taking off the condom and throwing it away.  They lay there panting and grinning for a few minutes.

 

“I don’t think I can handle anymore right now, Angel.”

 

“Oh,” the Kryptonian pouted.  “OK.”

 

“I’ll finish you off, don’t worry,” Alex assured her.

 

Kara smiled appreciatively.  “Thank you, my love.”

 

“Actually, could you get me a washcloth?  This lube feels funny, and I want to clean it off.”

 

“You got it.”  Kara zipped to the bathroom and back with a warm, wet cloth and handed it over.

 

“Thanks,” Alex cleaned herself up and handed back the towel.

 

The Kryptonian tossed the towel onto the bedside table and climbed back into bed.

 

“Come here, Angel,” Alex brushed her hair behind her back and settled down onto the mattress, drawing her tongue down the length of Kara’s shaft before putting as much of it into her mouth as she could fit.

 

“Oh, Rao!” Kara sighed happily.  “Your mouth feels so good.”

 

Alex swirled her tongue around the tip of Kara’s cock and sucked hard.

 

“Fuck!” Kara exclaimed.

 

The brunette smirked at the expletive and began bobbing her head up and down to encourage more.  She added her hand to the base of Kara’s cock and stroked it in tandem with her mouth.

 

“Alex!  Yes!”  the blonde tried not to buck her hips, but it was hard.  She couldn’t help but bounce a little.  “Rao, you feel so good!  I love the feel of your mouth on me.  Oh, God, your tongue is the best thing ever.  Please, don’t ever stop sucking me!”

 

Alex hummed her acquiescence, making Kara cry out.

 

“Yes!” she whimpered, trying to stay quiet.  “Don’t stop!  I’m gonna come!”

 

The human took this as her cue to suck and stroke harder.

 

“Oh, Rao!  Oh, Rao!  Oh, fuck!  Ah!”  she pulled Alex’s head away, but not fast enough to prevent getting a little cum on her wife’s face.  Kara found this extremely hot, but Alex didn’t really seem to appreciate it.

 

“I hope it only takes one more time for you to knot because I’m tired.”  Alex stroked Kara’s cock hard and fast, just like she liked it, and when Kara came, Alex covered her mouth with her hand to block the noise.  “Shh, Angel!”  She looked down to see if the Kryptonian had knotted.  “Good girl,” she whispered when she saw that she had.  She cleaned her hands off with the wet cloth and relaxed while they waited for Kara’s knot to deflate.

 

“How do you feel?” Kara asked her wife with a kiss.

 

“Fabulous,” Alex grinned.  “I needed that.”

 

“I know, I’ve been so looking forward to being able to give it to you again.”

 

“Me too.”  They kissed lazily.  After Kara’s knot deflated, they cleaned up themselves and the bed and headed back downstairs to get their kids, who were still sleeping in their bouncy seats.

 

ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

They thanked Eliza and Maureen profusely and took the girls back upstairs to bed.  If they were lucky, they could sleep for an hour before the babies woke them up wanting to be fed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...a sort of OT4 chapter! :D


	17. A Trip to the Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, Jamie, Jessie, Maggie, and Lena all go to the Aquarium together. Good times are had by all. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese words. 
> 
> According to the very confusing website “kryptonian.info,” the Kryptonese word for “mother” is something like “jeju.” I’m not going to start using it because that would be inconsistent, but I thought you might like to know. 
> 
> This chapter got a little long for my liking, so I split it in two.
> 
> I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this, but I'm celebrating today, so why not share the love?
> 
> And happy two month anniversary, y'all! ;)

“Are you guys excited to go to the aquarium today?” Alex asked her children at breakfast.

 

The girls nodded sleepily.  They weren’t quite awake yet.

 

“Uncle Winn can’t come.  He said he’s sorry, but he’s got a work thing.”  

 

“What? No!” the twins whined.  “He was supposed to come with us!”

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but these things happen.”

 

“First Maggie has to work, and now Winn?  This sucks!” Jessie complained.

 

“We still have Lena!” Kara reminded them.

 

“That’s good, at least,” Jamie said, but still pouted.

 

“OK, let’s finish breakfast, so we can get ready to go,” Kara instructed.

 

“Can I have some more?” Jessie asked.

 

“Of course, baby.  If you hurry.”

 

“Kay.”  Jessie got up and started scooping potatoes out of the frying pan, letting bits of potato and onions fall all over the floor. 

 

Kara sighed.  This was nothing compared to some of the other times Jessie made a mess of something, but Kara was a neatfreak, and it still bothered her.

 

“Sorry,  _ Mama _ .”

 

“As long as you clean it up...”

 

“I will.”

 

They finished breakfast discussing what exhibits and events they wanted to focus on seeing today, and which ones can wait until later.

 

When they were done, they all cleaned up the kitchen and went to get ready for the day.

 

Alex packed two small backpacks and one big one full of snacks and things they would need to take to the aquarium with them.  The place had a cafe, but her little Kryptonians were always hungry, not to mention their big Kryptonian vacuum cleaner  _ Mama _ .  Alex was always prepared to hear, “I’m hungry!” at least 15 times by the end of the day.  One thing that the girls had inherited from their Kryptonian parent was her voracious appetite, along with the ability to store away food in a hollow leg and never get fat.  It drove Alex crazy when she was nursing them as babies because it seemed like they would eat and eat and eat and never be fully satisfied, but they never lost or gained any more weight than they were supposed to.  She just had to sit there, constantly nursing, and Kara would have to do everything, sometimes including feeding Alex because she couldn’t do it herself.  And the amount she’d had to eat when she was pregnant and nursing was just ridiculous.  Right now, she was thankful she wasn’t just a milk machine anymore.  She was also thankful that the girls were old enough to carry their own backpacks.  She passed them off as her girls all came into the kitchen looking dapper and ready to go.  She gave Kara the last backpack, leaving her own hands free for tickets and driving and things.  “Alright!  Everyone’s got everything they need?”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Who’s that?” Alex wondered.  “I thought we were picking Lena up?”

 

Kara lowered her glasses, smiled, and opened the door.  “Good morning, Maggie.”  They kissed ever-so-lightly so as not to upset the kids by ‘being gross.’  “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

Alex and Maggie kissed quickly too.  She was relieved when the kids didn’t make any protests except for turning up their noses a bit.

 

“Well,” Maggie answered, “There wasn’t really anything going on today at work, so I took the day off.  I know how much you guys were looking forward to going to the aquarium, and you seemed pretty upset that I couldn’t come, so I thought I’d surprise you.”  She grinned that adorable dimpled grin that made everyone’s heart melt.

 

“Yay!” the twins jumped up and down and hugged Maggie.  “Thank you, thank you!”

 

The detective blushed.  Alex knew Maggie wasn’t used to so much affection, but she also knew how good a hug from her kids made people feel, so she didn’t stop them.

 

“We’re gonna see the penguins, and the otters, and the sea lions, and the seals, and the stingrays and-”

 

“OK, Jamie, she gets the picture, you big goof!” Kara laughed.

 

“Alrighty then, is everyone ready to go?” Alex asked.

 

They all answered in the affirmative, and out the door they went.  

 

“Shotgun!” Maggie called, climbing into the front seat.

 

Alex loaded all the backpacks into the trunk, checked her kids’ seatbelts, and hopped in the driver’s seat.  Kara was in the middle row of seats, where Lena would soon join her.  The CEO had given them an address to a very tall building that had a gate and a doorman out front.  Kara texted Lena that they were there, and a short while later, the brunette strutted elegantly out the front door, waving goodbye to the doorman, then smiling and waving at the group in the minivan.

 

“Hello, everyone,” Lena greeted warmly, climbing into her seat and buckling up.  She was just wearing skinny jeans and a casual olive green sweater.  A long silver necklace with some kind of white stone hung around her neck, and her earrings matched, underneath a high ponytail.

 

“Hey,” Alex and Maggie waved.

 

“Hi,” Kara chirped.

 

“Lena!” the twins hugged her from behind.

 

“Hi, girls,” she smiled brightly at them.  “How are you today?”

 

“Great!” they answered.

 

“Glad to hear it!”

 

“OK,” Alex spoke from the front.  “Get back in your seat belts, so we can go!”

 

The twins scrambled into their seats and buckled up.

 

They drove along in companionable silence, while girls drew pictures in the back seat and the adults just listened to the radio.  Alex had on her classic rock station, and she hummed along with the tunes.  When Queen’s ‘Find Me Somebody to Love’ came on, everyone sang along.  Maggie was almost as tone-deaf as Alex herself, but Lena had an amazing voice, like Kara.  Soothing.  The redhead stopped singing and just enjoyed listening to the two women behind her.  When the song was over, the twins clapped their hands.

 

“You have a really great voice, Lena,” Kara told her.

 

Lena grinned.  “Why thank you!  You're rather good yourself.”

 

Kara blushed.  “Thanks.”

 

Were they flirting?  Alex made a mental note to ask Kara about that later.  Good person or not, Lena was a Luthor, and that automatically spelled complicated.  Just the simple act of being friends was dangerous.  Lillian already knew that Lena was friends with Supergirl.  If she found out that Kara was Supergirl, then that could lead Cadmus to learn about their children, and that just could not happen.  She felt a little pang of guilt at thinking these thoughts about a woman who seemed quite harmless to them.  Lena had been nothing but kind and helpful, and Alex genuinely liked her, but if Kara was looking to gain another lover, Alex wanted to know about it.  They had just brought Maggie into their relationship.  It seemed a little soon to bring anyone else in, especially someone as complicated as Lena Luthor.  Alex wasn't even sure she wanted to bring anyone else in ever, although if they did, the CEO would certainly be a good fit into the family.  The kids already adored her.  She was so engrossed in thought, she almost missed one of her exits.

 

Out of habit, she reached for Maggie's hand to try and soothe her worries.  She saw Lena look furtively at Kara for her reaction, but when she didn’t get one, she looked back out the window pensively.

 

“Are you OK?” Kara asked her.

 

“Um, well, I was just wondering, when you said Maggie was your girlfriend, did you mean actual girlfriend?  Like the three of you are dating?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex answered.

 

Lena bit her lip.

 

“Does that bother you?” Kara worried.

 

Lena stammered a little.  “I…  I don’t know.  It’s just strange, I guess, if you’ll forgive me for saying so.  I’ve never known anyone to do that before.  I’m not judging.  I’m just… absorbing new information, I suppose.  The kids don’t mind?  I would have thought something like that would make kids nervous.”

 

Kara shook her head.  “They only complain when we kiss in front of them, but that goes for me and Alex too, not just with Maggie,” she chuckled.

 

“It’s gross!” Jessie complained.

 

“Oh, hush!” Kara demanded.  “You won’t think it’s so gross when you get older.”

 

“Yeah, right,” muttered the younger twin.

 

“I'd say you're lucky you have parents that get along,” Lena commented.  “Some children don't get to have that.  You really don't mind your parents dating someone else?”

 

“I wouldn't like it if it were anybody else besides Maggie,” Jessie informed her.  Jamie nodded her agreement.

 

“What does Maggie have that… everyone else lacks?” Lena asked curiously.

 

The girls pursed their lips in thought.  “Maggie makes us feel safe,” Jamie answered.

 

“And she makes Mom laugh,” Jessie added.  

 

“And she likes to play Just Dance with us sometimes.”

 

“And she teaches us to cook.”

 

“She's great at cuddling!”

 

“Yeah, and she's so pretty!”

 

“And super smart!”

 

“And we love her laugh.”

 

“Plus, she knows about…  some of our secrets… and she doesn't tell.”

 

Alex peeked over to see the detective's reaction.  “Maggie?  Are you crying?”

 

“No!” she answered harshly.  “Shut up!”  She slugged Alex in the shoulder.

 

“Aww!” Kara cooed.

 

“Don't make me kill you all!” she answered.

 

“What's wrong, Maggie?” the girls wanted to know.

 

“Nothing!  I'm not crying, and we will never speak of this again!”

 

Alex cackled.  “Ooh, sweetie, it's OK.  You don't have to pretend that you don't have a heart around us.  We already know you do.”

 

Maggie shook her head.  “Well, maybe I was trying to hide it from Lena!” she joked.

 

Lena laughed and then stage whispered, “Would it make you feel any better to know that I secretly have a heart too?”

 

The Latina laughed.  “Actually, yes.  If Lena Luthor can have a heart, then I guess I can admit that I have one too.”

 

“Of course Lena has a heart!” Jessie exclaimed.  

 

“Wait,” Jamie spoke, “Your name’s Lena  **Luthor** ?  Like Lex Luthor?  Are you two related?”

 

Lena looked a little nervous, but mostly sad.  “Yes, we’re related.  He’s my brother.”

 

The twins eyes grew big as saucers.  “He is?  Why did he do all that bad stuff?”

 

“I asked him that same question myself.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

Lena looked at Kara.  “His answer wasn’t really intended for children’s ears.”

 

“Did he ever try to hurt you?”

 

She clenched her jaw.  “...Yes.”

 

“Did  _ Mama  _ help you?”

 

“She did indeed.  She's been a very good friend to me since I moved to National City.”  And there was another one of those looks that gave Alex the impression that Kara and Lena had feelings for one another.  How had she missed this before?  She was distracted at Thanksgiving, that’s how.

 

“Where did you live before?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“Metropolis.”

 

“With Superman?” Jessie asked.

 

“With Superman.”

 

“Did you ever meet him?”

 

“A few times, yes.”

 

“Did you like him?”

 

“That's a complicated answer.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lena looked to Kara for reassurance.  The blonde nodded.

 

“Well, Superman may be a good man, but Lex is still my brother.  It was very hard to watch them fight each other. It's not easy to just like someone that's attacking your family, even if your family is the one in the wrong.  I don't hate Superman. Let's just leave it at that.”

The girls were quiet while they thought about Lena’s answer.  

Personally, Alex was surprised that Lena could speak so calmly about the whole thing.  How many times had the woman been asked that question, or ones just like it?  Did that make it harder, or easier to answer? 

 

“Do you like Supergirl?” Jamie asked slyly.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.  Supergirl saved my life more than once, and she’s been very fair and kind to me.  I’m quite grateful to her, actually.”

 

The twins beamed at their  _ Mama _ .

 

“Who wants to play ‘I Spy?’" Alex asked, trying to change the subject.  They played ‘I Spy’ and some other travel games until they got to the aquarium.  When she caught Jessie sneaking M&M’s, she put a stop to it.  “Those are for after lunch!” she scolded.  “Eat your bananas, if you're hungry.”  It had literally only been an hour since they left the house.

 

Jessie pouted, but dug out her two bananas, and Jamie followed suit.

 

Once they were inside, Alex grabbed a map and put one in each of the girls’ backpacks.  “OK, if we get separated, we'll all just meet back at the gift shop.  Where should we go first?”  

 

“Penguins!” Kara answered.

 

“Otters!” Jamie suggested.

 

“Stingrays!” Jessie insisted.

 

“OK, well, I think that stuff is all upstairs, so let's go!  She laced her fingers through Kara’s and shared a warm smile with her wife.

 

The twins grabbed Maggie and Lena and pulled them along enthusiastically.  The two brunettes smiled at the little blondes and followed along obediently.  Alex was curious.  It was so wild how the girls took to Maggie and Lena.  They were usually friendly with everyone, but this was a little extreme.  At least they’d had some time to get to know Maggie for them to be affectionate with her, but they were like that with Lena immediately.  Alex wondered if the girls would have bonded more quickly with Maggie, if Jennifer hadn't been around at first.  They certainly brightened up as soon as she was out of the picture.  Just another reason Alex trusted the twins instincts.  They were really good judges of character.  This went a long way towards making her trust Lena Luthor.  The twins weren't even affectionate with Superman, and he was their blood relative.  And he was friggin Superman, for crying out loud.  But they'd always instinctively sensed his standoffishness, and the tension between him and Kara, so they'd always been polite, but distant with him.  Before now, Winn had been the only non-family member to hold the twins’ hearts, but now, here they were with Maggie and Lena like they’d known the women all their lives.  

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Kara loved the aquarium.  All the colors and the strange and beautiful creatures filled her with joy, and the effects of sound through water was entertaining.  She happily swung her hand in Alex’s as they followed behind the other four.  Before they could go upstairs, they had to pass through a virtual maze of tanks, all holding fish from different parts of the ocean around the country.  She giggled at the Moray Eel that slithered past her head.  They were such ugly things, but so cool at the same time.  

 

“Can we touch the moon jellies?” Jessie asked.

 

Maggie crinkled her nose a little bit.  “You can touch things here?”

 

“Yeah, jellyfish and stingrays!” the younger twin answered.  “It’s so cool!”

 

“You can touch jellyfish?  How does it not sting you?”  Maggie was clearly appalled.

 

“The moon jellies’ stingers aren’t strong enough to hurt people!” Jamie answered.  “Come on!”  She pulled Lena, and Jessie pulled Maggie into the touch lab.  

 

The girls ran up and put both hands in the water, petting the jellies gleefully.  Lena easily placed her hand in the water and stroked one of the creatures, but Maggie just stood there with her nose up.

 

“Come on, Maggie!” Jessie insisted.  “Lena’s doing it.”

 

The detective must have taken this challenge personally because her whole demeanor changed, and she now looked fiercely determined to touch the jellyfish.  She rolled her sleeves up and walked toward the water, seemingly with every intention of going as slowly as possible, but Jessie had other ideas.  The little blonde grabbed the Latina’s hand and shoved it into the water right on top of one of the moon jellies.  Maggie squawked, while everyone else in their group laughed.  

 

“Ew!” Maggie complained.  “You keep your weird sea creatures, and give me a dead body any day.”  She dried her hands off while still making a face.

 

“Comments like that are probably why a certain someone called you a sociopath,” Alex teased, but Kara knew Alex felt the same way as Maggie.  They’re used to touching ‘gross’ things through latex gloves.

 

“You’re lucky we’re someplace where I can’t kick your ass,” came Maggie’s reply.

 

Alex snorted, “Please, that’s everywhere.”

 

“You’re gonna pay for that comment,” Maggie threatened.

 

“Sure, Sawyer.”  Alex seemed wholly unconcerned as she grinned down at the detective.

 

Lena and the twins laughed at them.

 

Alex didn’t move to touch the creatures at all, but Kara put her hand in and patted the little poufy top of the moon jelly before they moved on.

 

Next they visited the seals and sea lions, watching them swim around lazily.  It made Kara wish it was warm enough to go swimming.  She loved splashing around in the ocean with the kids.  One of the seals came by and waved at them, making the girls squeal in delight.

 

“Mom, can we take a picture with the seals?” Jamie begged.

 

“OK, let’s go upstairs where we can see them better,” Alex suggested.  The girls ran upstairs ahead of the adults.  “No running!” Alex hollered uselessly.  She rolled her eyes and took Maggie’s hand.  “You know, I'm really glad you made it today.  The kids were ready to have a melt down when both you and Winn couldn’t come.”

 

“Aww, they’re such sweethearts.  I love them so much,” Maggie answered.  “It was killing me a little not to be able to come too.”

 

“Mom, quick!  Take a picture while they’re waving at us!”

 

Alex dug the camera out of Kara’s backpack and snapped a few pics of the seals waving in the background of the twins.  The girls were having a heyday, giggling and waving back at the seals.  Then Jamie blew them a kiss, and one of the seals blew a kiss back.  “ _ Mama _ !  Did you see that!”

 

Kara laughed brightly.  “That was awesome, Jamie!”  They snapped a few more pictures and moved on to the penguin habitat.  “They’re so cute!” Kara exclaimed, wanting more pictures.   She felt Lena sidle up beside her, and she had to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing her friend’s hand.  Instead, she smiled warmly, and said, “Aren’t they beautiful?”

 

“Yes, they are,” Lena breathed reverently.

 

“I love birds,” Kara told her.  “Even flightless ones like penguins.  They’re fascinating creatures, and I feel kindred to them.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Lena answered.  They shared a look, then were interrupted by Alex clearing her throat behind them.  

 

“Shall we?” the redhead smirked.

 

“I'm hungry!” Jessie whined.

 

“That's why I put snacks in your backpack,” Alex remarked.  Barely a half hour had passed since the last time Jessie was eating something.

 

The little blonde dug out a baggie of veggie straws and started munching on them, getting crumbs everywhere.

 

“Jess!” Kara chided.  “Be careful!”

 

“Sorry,  _ Mama _ !”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and brushed the crumbs off her daughter’s clothes and face.  

 

Jamie giggled.  “You’re such a slob, Jess!”

 

Jessie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

 

“That’s enough,” Kara spoke softly, but firmly.  “Let’s go see the otters.”

 

They wandered over to the next habitat and cooed at the cute little fuzzy creatures cuddled up in and beside the water.  “I wish I could have a pet otter!” Jamie lamented.  “They’re the cutest things in the whole world!”

 

“No,  **you’re** the cutest things in the whole world!” Kara exclaimed, snatching her daughters up and kissing them forcefully.

 

“ _ Mama _ !” the girls shrieked.

 

Kara laughed heartily, making the rest of the group laugh too.

 

“Come on, you goofballs,” Alex called.  “The stingrays are just up ahead.”

 

“Yes!” Jessie exclaimed, stuffing her food back in her bag and running in that direction.

 

“Stop running!” Alex demanded.  The twins ignored her and headed straight for the touch lab.  “Little brats,” she muttered.

 

“I think they’re little angels,” Lena said.  “My cousin has a boy and a girl around their age, and they are absolute hellions.  Nothing is ever good enough for them, and God forbid you say the word ‘no’ to them for any reason.”

 

“Yikes,” Maggie commented.

 

“Yeah,” Alex admitted, “They are pretty good for the most part.”

 

“And they’re so loving,” Lena added.

 

Alex chuckled.  “They’re more lovey dovey with you and Maggie than they are with pretty much anyone else except for Winn.  They really love you guys.”

 

Lena smiled sweetly, “I’m honored.  Winn is the young man from the fundraiser, right?”

 

“Yep,” Kara confirmed.  “He’s their Uncle Winn.  I’m not sure they even love Alex and me as much as they love him,” she joked.

 

Lena and Maggie laughed.

 

“Do I have to touch these things too?” Maggie complained when they arrived at the stingray touch lab.

 

“Yes!” the twins insisted, pulling her along.

 

Lena laughed and followed behind them, again sticking her hand in the water without issue.

 

Alex took pictures of the twins torturing Maggie.

 

“Danvers!” Maggie growled at the redhead.  “You’re gonna get it!”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows.  “No comment,” she said snapping a few more pics.

 

Kara just giggled and photobombed the pictures.

 

“Can we have lunch now? Jamie requested.

 

“I’m pretty hungry myself,” Kara admitted, patting her belly.  They had amazing food at the aquarium diner, and she’d been really looking forward to it.

 

“Lunchtime it is!” Alex declared.  She lead the way back to the cafe, and they all got in the long lunch line.  While they were standing there waiting, the girls wrapped their arms around her and cuddled.  She smiled brightly at them and kissed them on the head.  “I love you,” she told them.

 

“Love you too, Mom,” they answered.

 

Not one to be left out, Kara wrapped her arms around them all and gave Alex a big kiss.  If they were at home, she would have picked them all up and squished them, but she restrained herself here in public.  “I love you too,” she told them.

 

“Love you too,” they all answered.

 

One of the couples a few people ahead of them gave them a dirty look.

 

“If you don’t like it, don’t watch,” Maggie snarked.  

 

The couple looked away from them.

 

Alex bit her lips to keep from laughing.

 

Kara blushed a little.

 

The twins moved from hugging Alex to hugging Maggie.

 

Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie in hopes of pissing those people off even more.

 

Kara chuckled and shook her head.  

 

The twins giggled instead of turning their noses up for once.  “Do it again, Mom!” Jessie snickered.

 

Alex grinned.  “Let’s not.  We’re not here to make a scene.  We’re here to have fun.”

 

“That was fun!” Jessie answered.

 

Lena covered her mouth with her hand and shook with silent laughter.

 

After they ordered their food, they found a table far away from the rude couple and their toddlers, and waited while their lunch was cooking.  Jamie cuddled into Lena and looked up at her with those big doe eyes, “Thank you for coming with us today.”

 

Lena melted, wrapping her arms around Jamie and squeezing.  “You’re welcome, sweetheart.  I’m glad you invited me.”

 

Kara’s heart clenched at the adorable sight in front of her.  She grinned at Lena and her daughter.  “I’m glad you both came too,” she told Lena and Maggie.  “Today is going really well, and I’m glad.  I needed this.”

 

Alex gave her a knowing kiss and stroked her back.  

 

“Me too,” Lena admitted, nuzzling her cheek against Jamie’s head.

 

Everyone else said, “Me too.”

 

After Thanksgiving and the whole Medusa fiasco, Kara’s friend Barry had stopped by from another dimension to whisk the Kryptonian away to help him fight a very big bad in his universe.  When she’d gotten home, her family had been very upset with her because she told them she’d only be gone for a few days, and it ended up being almost a week.  That led to them revisiting their plans to visit the aquarium that had been cancelled due to Kara’s kidnapping by Cadmus a few weeks ago.  They needed some serious down time, and this was perfect.

 

When their food arrived, they all dug in enthusiastically.  Kara was extremely appreciative that Lena was polite enough not to comment about the amount of food that she and her children ate.  The woman never so much as raised an eyebrow or batten an eyelash.  At school, the kids had to have doctor’s notes claiming that they had low blood-sugar, and they needed to eat more often than the rest of the kids, so the poor things didn’t starve to death.  Kara and Alex tried to feed them as much as they could at home, but they still needed snacks throughout the day in order to function, just like Kara did.  It was pretty much standard for them to get comments about the girls’ eating habits from every person they met, but Lena said nothing.  In fact, when she was done, she gave most of her fries to the kids.

 

The twins clapped their hands joyfully.  If Lena wasn’t their favorite person already, she was now.  Food was their favorite thing in the world, especially fries.

 

The grouchy lesbian-hating couple and their children walked by side-eyeing them.  Maggie put her arm around Lena and leaned in close to her, staring the couple down.  “That’s right.  Keep walking,” she said lazily.

 

Kara had mixed feelings about watching Maggie touching Lena.  On the one hand, she was extremely appreciative that her friend and her girlfriend were getting along, and that Maggie was offering some comfort to Lena.  On the other hand, she was mad at Maggie for touching Lena in a way that she could not, and she wanted her girlfriend to get her stinking paws off of her friend.  That probably wasn’t healthy, right?  She reasoned that it wouldn’t be so bad, if she got to touch Lena too, but they weren’t together like that, and Lena probably would never go for it, anyway, not to mention only Rao knows how Alex and Maggie would feel about it.  She sighed internally, and lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, wishing she wasn’t so damned attracted to Lena Luthor.  It was just too stinking complicated.  She already had a wife and two kids and a girlfriend.  Plus she was a reporter and Supergirl.  She didn’t know if she could handle another girlfriend.  That would be a lot.  It was already a lot.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Maggie watched Kara gaze longingly at Lena and wondered, not for the first time that day, what was going on between them.  Were they aware of their feelings?  Did they act on them?  Kara didn’t seem like the cheating type, but then again, Maggie had been deceived by an innocent face before.  Why did she invite the detective into her and Alex’s relationship, when she clearly has such strong feelings for Lena?  She fretted and tried to put the puzzle together, but she was missing pieces.

 

“OK,” Alex piped up,  “What are we going to do next?”

 

“I wanna pet the stingrays again!” Jessie told them.

 

Maggie turned up her nose.  “Do we have to?”

 

“Please!” the girl begged, wrapping her arms around the detective  and giving her those big puppy eyes.

 

The Latina was powerless against that look.  “Alright!,” she groaned.  She noticed Kara and Alex smirk at each other.  “I saw that,” she told them.

 

“Saw what?” Alex asked innocently.  “We didn’t do anything.”  But she was still smirking.  

 

Maggie looked at Lena who wore a look of understanding and sympathy.  She must have the same problem defending against Danvers pouts.  She took her arm back from around the woman, so she could get up.  Honestly, she’d forgotten she’d even put it around her.  It felt so natural touching her.  No wonder Kara had a crush.  This woman was beautiful, elegant, charming, and so, so gentle.  She wondered if Alex knew about her wife’s feelings.  Probably.  If Maggie could notice, surely her very astute partner would too.

 

They took care of their lunch trays, and Jessie pulled her by the hand back toward the stingray touch lab, while the rest of the group followed behind them.  “Why do you like these things so much?” she asked the girl.

 

“Because,” Jessie answered enthusiastically, “They’re all slippery and alive, and they like it!  It’s like cuddly fish!”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Yuck!  That’s the part I don’t like!  Who would want to cuddle with a fish?”

 

“Me!” the twin answered.  “I wish I could get in the water with them and hug them!”

 

“Gross!” Maggie reacted, making Jessie laugh heartily.  She was exactly like Kara just then.  “You go ahead and pet your cuddly fish.  I’ll wait here.”

 

“Fine,” the little blonde agreed without a fuss, and went to pet the stingrays.  There were a few different kinds, and Jessie seemed to want to touch every single one of them in each tank.

 

The adults of the group collected in a corner of the room and watched the kids enjoying themselves.  When the homophobes from the diner wandered in, Maggie sneaked her hand into Lena’s.  When Lena looked questioningly at her, she lifted her chin in the direction of the haters, and Lena smirked and one-upped her by putting her body very close and wrapping her arms around her.  Maggie grabbed hold of her waist and grinned evilly.  Lena was fun!  They pretended not to notice the couple giving them dark looks.

 

“Ow!” Alex exclaimed.

 

Maggie and Lena looked over to see Alex shaking her hand out.

 

“Fuck, Kara!” the agent groused.  “What the hell was that for?”

 

“Sorry!” the Kryptonian pleaded, subtly blowing cold air on it.  “I’m so sorry, Alex!”

 

“You didn’t notice the homophobes that came in?” Maggie covered for both Kara and herself.  She was 100% sure the reason Kara forgot her strength was because Lena had leaned in and kissed Maggie’s cheek in their game of Bait the Haters.  And she couldn’t lie to Kara about the fact that it kinda turned her on a little.  She wondered what Kara was more upset about - Lena’s action, or Maggie’s reaction?

 

“Oh, those guys,” Alex muttered.  “Let’s get outta here.”  She collected the girls and they headed toward the shark habitat.

 

Maggie’s body mourned the loss of Lena against her, and she thought about continuing to hold her hand as they walked, but decided it probably wasn’t a good idea.  Kara might have another bad reaction.  They were going to have to have an adult conversation when they got home.

 

They wandered around for another hour or so, and they had made their way toward the front again when the girls saw that there was a movie about otters playing in five minutes, and they begged to get to watch it.

 

“Sorry, girls, we can’t afford it,” Kara apologized.

 

“I’ll pay for it, come on,” Lena pulled out her wallet and handed the attendant a twenty, all while Kara and Alex were protesting, but it was too late, and the girls had run ahead into the theater already to get them all seats.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Kara admonished her on the way in.

 

Lena smirked.  “Oh, please, what’s $18 among friends, hmm?”

 

“Don’t make it a habit,” Kara told her seriously.

 

The CEO waved her off with a roll of her eyes.  “Please.  Let’s watch the otters, shall we?”

 

Kara sighed.

 

Maggie wondered if Kara realized she was complaining about getting to see a free movie about otters.  What could be wrong with that?  Well, besides the boring part.

 

The kids were thrilled, and of course, they wanted to be on each side of Lena.  Jamie directed them each where to sit.  She pointed from left to right at the seats, “Me, Lena, Jessie, Maggie, Mom, and  _ Mama _ .”

 

“We have assigned seats now?” Kara complained.  She clearly was not happy about being put on the opposite side of the group from Lena, but she cuddled into Alex in her petulance, so it was fine, really.

 

Maggie was glad this movie was only an hour because she was bored before it even started.  She wasn’t much for nature documentaries.  She preferred her movies with lots of blood and violence, thank you very much, and maybe some car chases to boot.  None of this boring, cute little animal shit was her thing.  The girls were lucky she loved them.  She sat through the whole thing without complaint, even when Jessie kept elbowing her in the arm to point out things that she liked about the otters, and she had to come up with a response every time.

 

When it was all over, they filed out of the theater and headed toward the exit.

 

“Can we go in the giftshop, Mom?” the twins begged.

 

“Hell no,” Alex answered.

 

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief, but Lena looked disappointed.

 

“Alex!” Kara chided her for swearing.

 

The agent gave her wife a withering look.  “I mean, not in a million years.  Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter picks up right where this one leaves off.


	18. After the Aquarium*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has some down time after their aquarium adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Sorry I’m not more clever with chapter titles, like some people. ;) 
> 
> This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

 

Maggie chuckled to herself and followed the group out the door.  She climbed back into the front seat of the minivan and took some of the M&M’s that Jessie was passing around.  The next thing she knew, Alex was shaking her awake at their place.  

 

“Come on, Maggie!” Jessie opened her door.  “We’re gonna order pizza and watch Transformers!”

 

“Alright!” Maggie grinned at her.  That was much better than watching otters.  She groggily walked upstairs with the group, and upon entering the apartment, headed straight for the coffee pot to make some coffee.  Kara and Alex let her have the run of the place, so they didn’t even comment on her helping herself.

 

“Mmm, coffee sounds good,” Kara sighed.

 

“I agree,” said Lena.

 

“Blech,” Jamie commented.  “Can I have a soda?”

 

“You can have one with dinner,” Alex answered.  “Water or tea for now.”

 

“Aww,” Jamie pouted, getting a mug of water and putting it in the microwave.  “How about a cocoa?”

 

Alex shook her head.  “Not if you want soda.”

 

“Fine,” the girl conceded.  She pulled down a box of raspberry tea bags and took one out, then put the box neatly back on the shelf.

 

Maggie hovered over the coffee pot like it was her lifeline.  As soon as it was done brewing, she began doling out coffees to all the grownups.  “Here you go, beautiful ladies,” she schmoozed.

 

“Thank you, most kindly,” Alex drawled playfully, batting her eyelashes.

 

Maggie snickered.  “You’re most welcome,” she drawled back.

 

Lena and Kara laughed, while the twins rolled their eyes.

 

“I’ve got the movie ready,” Jessie informed them.  

 

“Alright!”  Alex answered.  “Let's go!  Oh, wait!  I almost forgot to order the pizzas!”  She pulled her phone out of her pocket.  “You guys go ahead.  I'll be right there.”

 

Maggie followed the group into the living room, and sat down on the loveseat, while the twins and Lena and Kara sprawled across the couch.

 

Jamie pressed play on the DVD, and the movie started playing.  

 

When she was done on the phone, Alex came in the living room and laid down on the loveseat with her head in Maggie’s lap and her feet on the armrest.  Maggie caressed her cheek and played with her hair instead of paying attention to the movie.  Alex Danvers was such a beautiful woman, and sometimes Maggie just couldn’t resist touching her.  She idly wondered how easy it would be for the two of them to sneak away to the bedroom for a while.

 

About half-way through the movie, the pizzas arrived, and Maggie mused that this family must have to spend a fortune on food.  No wonder they couldn’t spare a few extra bucks for a dumb otter movie.  Kara alone could eat a whole large pizza to herself.  The twins could probably split one between them.  Only Alex ate the normal, healthy amount of food a human should eat, but she was constantly on the go, and she burned a lot of calories, so she could eat a lot too.  Maggie herself wasn’t a big eater, and if the last couple of meals they’ve shared were any indication, Lena wasn’t either.  At least the CEO didn’t give the Kryptonians a hard time about their eating habits.  She knew Kara was a little self-conscious about it.

 

They all went back into the living room and sat down, but the twins started fighting when Jessie took Jamie’s seat between Lena and Kara.

 

“You girls are going to bed early tonight, if you keep on fighting,” Alex threatened.  “Or we can just turn the movie off now, and take Lena home, so she doesn’t have to deal with your craziness.”

 

The girls whined.  “No, we don’t want Lena to go home yet!”

 

“Then I highly suggest you stop fighting right now.”

 

“How about this?” Maggie spoke up,  “Jessie can sit on Kara’s side, Jamie can sit on Lena’s side, and Kara and Lena can sit next to each other with no kids in the middle.  Problem solved.”

 

The twins must have took this as directions because they both did what she said without argument, though they pouted the whole time they switched themselves around.

 

Alex gave her a funny look, and Maggie could tell why when she could see the barely contained glee sparking from Kara’s eyes.  Thankfully, the blonde kept a respectful distance from the brunette and kept her hands to herself.

 

Jamie turned the movie back on, and they all settled back in.  When they were done eating, Alex laid her head back on Maggie’s lap, and the detective absentmindedly started stroking her back.  The agent purred and leaned into her touch.  About twenty minutes later, Maggie noticed that Kara and Lena had leaned into one another.  With their ponytails and boots and skinny jeans, each with a twin wrapped around them, they looked like bookends - a perfectly matching pair.  She wondered if Alex had noticed this yet.  She tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder and nudged her chin toward the couch.  Alex looked at the sight, and took out her phone to snap a picture.

 

Kara looked over at them.  “What was that for?”

 

Alex showed them the photo.  They all  “awwed.”

 

“Can you send me copies of the pictures you took today?” Lena requested.

 

“Of course,” Alex agreed.  She texted Lena the picture she just took.  “The rest of them are on the camera.  I’ll have to email them to you later.”  She laid back onto the loveseat on her back this time, so Maggie put her hand on the agent’s stomach, absently stroking the soft, blue t-shirt under her fingers, while stroking red hair with the other hand.  Alex’s eyes closed in pleasure.  By the time the movie was over, she thought the redhead was asleep, but her eyes opened as soon as the credits started rolling.

 

Everyone stretched and yawned.  

 

“Well,” Lena said, “That movie was… interesting.  If I was a sentient robot car person, I’m not sure I would want a human riding around inside of me, touching all my pedals and levers.  It seems a bit violating.”

 

Everyone laughed, especially the twins.

 

“Alright, girls, it’s time to take Lena home.  I’m sure she’s had quite enough of us for one day.”

 

“Aww!” the twins pouted.

 

“Nonsense,” Lena objected.  “I can’t imagine having enough of these little angels.”  She schmooshed the one beside her.

 

“OK, well, now that Fate has officially been challenged,” Alex rolled her eyes.  “Maggie and I are going to stay here while you drop Lena off, OK?”

 

This was news to Maggie.

 

“OK,” Kara answered pleasantly.

 

Alex gathered up all the coffee mugs and put them into the dishwasher, while Maggie cleared the plates.  As soon as Kara, Lena and the kids were gone, Alex was shoving Maggie against the counter and kissing her hard.  “You’ve been teasing me all fucking night, and now you’re going to give me what you promised.”  She grinded into Maggie hard.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

She hadn’t meant to get Alex all riled up, but here they were.  Maggie kissed her back eagerly.  “You want me to give it to you?” she pulled Alex’s hips against her thigh.

 

“You fucking better.”  They stumbled to the bedroom as quickly as their kissing would allow.  Alex closed and locked the door behind them, and pushed Maggie to the bed.  She didn’t follow, though.  She walked around the bed and unlocked their ‘Magic Sex Box,’ as Maggie called it, and pulled out a strapon harness with a purple phallus attached.  “Put this on,” she told the Latina, and grabbed the lube.  She helped her girlfriend strip and adjust the straps to her smaller hips, then liberally applied the lubrication to the silicone.

 

“You might want to get undressed for this,” Maggie teased her fully-clothed partner.

 

“Right.”  Alex quickly disrobed and climbed on top of her girlfriend, letting the phallus rub against her sex.  “Mmm, yeah,” she breathed.  She reached down and guided the cock inside of herself.

 

“God, you’re sexy,” Maggie told her, stroking her breasts.

 

Alex rocked slowly, letting the lubrication do its job.  “Oh, Maggie,” she whispered.  “Oh, yes.”  When she was nice and slick inside, she picked up the pace, sighing in her pleasure, pressing in deeper when she could.  After a while, she started to get louder, and Maggie’s heart skipped a beat, out of habit, from being used to having the kids in the next room.  When she remembered they were alone in the apartment, Maggie bucked her hips into Alex to make her cry out louder.  It was crazy hot, and she loved the sounds Alex made in her pleasure.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Alex.”  She knew, from Kara’s example, that Alex got really turned on when they talked to her during sex.  “God, I love the way you ride my cock.  You’re so fucking sexy.”

 

Sure enough, Alex thrusted harder

 

“You like my cock inside you, don’t you?  Good girl.  Such a good girl.  Ride that cock.  Fuck, you look so hot right now.”

 

Alex rode her strapon like there was no tomorrow  “Rub my clit, please, Maggie,” she whimpered.  “Oh, please!”

 

Maggie obeyed and expertly rubbed her thumb in circles over the agent’s clitoris.  “Like that?” she asked.

 

“Oh, yes!” Alex cried out loudly, pounding onto the strapon, her breasts bouncing wildly.  Her cries were half-gasp, half-growl, and soon she was grabbing the headboard and screaming in her orgasm, “Fuuuuck!  Fuck!  Shit!  Oh, Rao, I love you so much, Maggie.”  She panted and fell bonelessly against her partner.

 

The detective froze.  “You do?”

 

Alex suddenly realized what she’d just said.  “Shit!  I don’t-  I mean-  I-  I didn’t mean to say it like that.”  She panted, then sighed.  “But yeah.  I do.  I love you, Maggie.”  She looked down openly at the detective.  “Is that OK?”

 

Maggie smiled, and her heart raced.  “Yeah.  It’s very OK.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” the Latina confirmed.  “I love you too, Alex.”

 

Alex grinned and leaned down and kissed Maggie deeply.  A few minutes later, her phone chimed from Kara.  She climbed off of Maggie to check the message.

 

 **Kara:**  We’re going to get ice cream.  I’ll text you when we’re on our way home. ;)

 

 **Alex:**  Thanks!  <3

 

“I take it she knows what we’re up to, then?” Maggie asked when Alex told her about the text.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure she could tell how turned on I was before we left.”

 

“Right.  The nose that knows.”

 

“You want this?” Alex asked, unlatching the strapon from Maggie’s hips.

 

The detective shook her head.  She wanted to be able to take Kara, if it came to that later.  

 

The agent put the toy on the bedside table for later cleaning and grabbed Maggie by the hips.  “It’s your turn.”  She shoved the Latina back on the bed and got on her knees on the floor.  After she tucked the bedside rug underneath herself, she kissed her way up Maggie’s inner thighs.  

 

The detective scratched the back of Alex’s head as she nosed her way closer to her sex.  When Alex grazed her tongue across her clit, Maggie sighed happily.  “Oh, yeah.”  She moaned quietly as Alex settled into a rhythm.  The agent was getting better and better at this the more she did it, and Maggie absolutely loved how in tune the redhead seemed to be with what the she wanted.  Alex worked her up and up, drawing out her pleasure, knowing the rest of the family was going to be a while.  Maggie’s legs shook with desire and pleasure and need.  “Oh, fuck, Alex!  Yes!” she cried out loudly.  “Oh, God!”  She grabbed the bedsheets and clung to them for dear life.  “Christ Jesus, yes!”  When she came, she let out a deep, animalistic groan, shuddering and gasping for air in her aftershocks.  “Oh, my God, Alex.  I really do love you so much.”

 

The redhead hummed in pleasure.  “I love you too, Maggie.”  She kissed the detective’s thigh.

 

ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

They grinned stupidly at each other for a few moments before Alex got up and started cleaning up.  Kara hadn’t texted them yet, so Maggie just laid there and enjoyed her high.  They received a text a few minutes later, saying they’d be home in ten minutes.  They redressed themselves and took the trash out, and were making out on the couch when the others came home.

 

The kids looked like the cat that ate the canary.  

 

“What are you looking so smug about?” Alex asked them.

 

They bit their lips to hold back the giggles, “Nothing.”

 

Kara came over and kissed Alex and Maggie.  “Jammie time!” she declared happily.

 

The twins pouted.  “I don’t want to go to bed early!” they whined.

 

“I didn’t say anything about going to bed,” Kara answered indignantly.  “I just said ‘jammie time.’  Meaning, I’m going to be in my pajamas for the rest of the night.”

 

“Oh!  Me too!” the girls agreed.

 

“Sounds great,” Alex added.

 

Maggie followed Kara and Alex into the bedroom to change into their PJ’s.  “So what were the girls trying to hide when they came in?” she asked Kara.

 

The Kryptonian chuckled.  “I told them not to tell you guys that we went to get ice cream.”

 

“Oh,” Maggie laughed.  “That’s funny.”

 

“Did we give you enough time?” Kara asked casually.

 

“Yep,” Alex answered, popping the ‘P.’  “You want some?”  She waggled her eyebrows.

 

“Nah, I’m good.  I just want some cocoa and some snuggles.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Alex told her.  “I wouldn’t mind having a drink or two.  How about you, Mags?”

 

“I’m always up for a drink,” Maggie answered.

 

They finished getting changed and headed to the kitchen to get their respective beverages.

 

“Ice or no ice?” Alex asked the detective.

 

“Yes, please,” Maggie answered.

 

The agent poured them each a half a glass of whiskey on the rocks, while Kara puttered around getting cocoa.  

 

The twins bounded in a minute later.  “Will you guys play Just Dance with us?” they begged.

 

“OK, but only a couple songs, and then I want to relax,” Kara answered.

 

“OK,” they chirped happily.  “Mom?  Maggie?”

 

“Sure,” the two agreed.  

 

“One song,” Maggie amended.  She and Alex danced one song each with the girls, and Kara danced two, like promised, then they all retired to the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch TV until bedtime.  Kara only had to pop out once to take care of a fire across town, but half an hour later, she was back home and in her PJ’s again.

 

When the twins were in bed, Maggie internally debated with herself for a few minutes before deciding that open communication was best.  “Um, so, can we talk about Kara’s giant crush on Lena Luthor?”

 

Kara looked like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Yes,” Alex answered, obviously unsurprised by the big reveal.  “Let’s do that.”

 

“I don’t have a giant crush on Lena!”

 

“It’s so big you can see it from space!” Alex retorted.

 

“I…  I...  I don’t know what you want me to say!”

 

“Let’s start by coming clean,” Maggie suggested.

 

The Kryptonian pouted, but gave in.  “OK, so I might, possibly, maybe be a little attracted to her.  But I wasn’t intending to do anything about it!  I just…  I don’t know.  I mean…  We’re just friends, and that’s probably all it’s ever going to be, so…   I don’t know why we have to talk about this.”  She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Honey, it’s not like we don’t like Lena,” Maggie started to explain, “But that is just so many, many levels of complicated.

 

“I know!” Kara exclaimed in frustration.  “Don’t you think I know that?”

 

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s leg.  “Babe, this isn’t an interrogation, OK?  We’re just trying to have a conversation.  You don’t need to get so defensive.”

 

The Kryptonian took a deep breath.  “Sorry.”

 

“It upsets you that you think you can’t be with her,” Alex said matter-of-factly.  “Doesn’t it?”

 

Kara clenched her jaw and didn’t answer for a minute.  “I’m not looking to make things more complicated than we can handle,” she answered vaguely.  “Besides, even if you guys wanted her too, there’s no way she likes me back, or that she would be interested in polyamory.”

 

“How did you know I would be interested?” Maggie inquired.

 

“We didn’t,” Kara answered.  “We just asked and hoped you would say yes.”

 

“Wouldn’t it then stand to reason that you would have to do the same with Lena too?  Not that I’m giving my approval, mind you, but if?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“And it’s obvious Lena likes you too,” Alex added.

 

“It is?” Kara asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“OK…  Well, now you guys know how I feel.  How does it make you guys feel?”

 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other.  “You go first,” they said at the same time.  They chuckled and said, “Jinx!”  They laughed again.

 

“OK, I’ll go first,” Alex told them.  “Honestly, I have a lot of mixed feelings about it.  I mean, I like Lena as the person we’ve gotten to know, but what if she turns out to be different?  And I'm not talking about her being evil, I’m just talking about... the unexpected.  I’d like to know her longer before I make any real decisions about how I feel, or what we do about her.  Besides, we only brought Maggie into the relationship a couple of months ago.  I think it’s way too early to be bringing someone else in.”

 

“I agree with that last part,” Kara let her know.

 

Maggie nodded.  “I’ve only met Lena a few times, I’d really like the chance to get to know her better.  Maybe by the time we all feel comfortable together, you’ll have your answer as to whether or not Lena would be interested in polyamory.  But the most important thing to me is time.  ‘Time reveals all things.’  And let’s not forget that dating Lena means having Lex and Lillian as potential in-laws.”

 

Alex made a face.  

 

Kara pouted.

 

“And your mom wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that you’re dating me.  How do you think she’s going to feel if you tell her you’re dating Lena too?”

 

Both women frowned.

 

“At least you know the kids wouldn’t mind.”

 

They chuckled dryly.  “Yeah, if they kids had their way, you and Lena would be living with us already,” Alex said.

 

“Are we done here?”  Kara did not look happy.  “I’m gonna take a shower.  I can still smell fire smoke in my hair.”

 

Maggie and Alex shared a look as Kara left the room.  They couldn’t really talk freely with the Kryptonian in such close proximity, but she was pretty sure Alex was thinking the same thing she was:  Why did it suddenly feel like they’d made a bit of a mess of the situation?

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Kara trudged to the bathroom and turned on the water.  She didn’t really need to take a shower, but she needed some time to herself to think.  She had been perfectly content to try to ignore and repress her feelings for Lena, but here Maggie and Alex had to bring it up and make her face them.  She didn’t like it.  Intellectually, she knew all the reasons she couldn’t be with Lena, but hearing Maggie and Alex say some of them out loud really upset her.  It grieved her heart to think that she might never be with Lena in that way.  Yes, she loved her wife and her girlfriend, and she didn’t want to give them up for anything, but she wanted to add Lena to the family so badly.  She tried to hold back her tears, but they streamed down her face anyway.  Why did fate have to be so cruel?  She went through the motions of showering, taking her sweet time in washing herself, hoping to wash away the ache in her heart that just wouldn’t seem to dissipate.

 

Lena was such an incredible woman.  She was clever and brave and sweet.  Not to mention how amazing she was with the kids.  Kara felt so much sympathy for this woman who had been through so much, yet still stood tall and strong, determined to blaze her own path, no matter who tried to stop her.  How could anyone not love a woman like that?  Plus, it didn’t hurt that Lena was drop dead gorgeous with a body to die for.  She wondered if Alex and Maggie were attracted to Lena.  They hadn’t exactly said one way or the other.  They were too busy shooting her down before she even got started.

 

She imagined what it would be like to kiss Lena.  The thought got her heart pounding, and she prayed to Rao that he would help her figure this whole thing out.  She thought about touching herself, but ultimately decided against it.  That would just make more emotional complications.  She would do what her partners asked.  She would give them time to get to know Lena, and hopefully everything would work out.  She honestly hadn’t thought about the fact that they didn’t know the youngest Luthor as well as she did, so it was only fair that she give them the time they needed.  Maybe with that time, they would grow to be as fond of Lena as Kara was.

 

She finished in the shower and dried herself at a slow human speed, taking her time blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth.  She prayed to Rao that Alex and Maggie weren’t taking this personally.

 

When she was done, her partners were cuddled up on the bed waiting to get in the bathroom themselves, so they could all go to sleep.  She kissed them and crawled into bed while they got up to do their nightly routines.  She was always in the middle because she could float over the others without waking them, if she needed to get up in the middle of the night.  When her partners came back to bed, she cuddled into Alex and buried her nose in her neck - her go-to comfort move since they were kids - and wrapped Maggie around her back.  The cuddles helped, but it still took forever for her to fall asleep.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Alex was glad it was Maggie who brought up Kara’s crush on Lena - that way the Kryptonian couldn’t lie and tell her wife she was imagining things.  She wondered why Kara didn’t want to talk about it.  She was the one who said Kryptonians were polyamorous in the first place.  Why would she feel the need to hide her feelings?  Habit maybe?  She wondered if Kara had ever had feelings for anyone besides her and Maggie and Lena.  They had been together for over a decade now.  It seemed like the odds would say she had, but she never mentioned anything about feelings for another woman until Maggie came around.  Did Kara only invite Maggie in because Alex liked her?  But Kara had confessed to liking Maggie from the beginning, so it wasn’t just her.

 

She told Kara she needed more time mostly because Maggie needed more time, and they needed more time with Maggie.  These were people, not puppies.  They couldn’t just collect them.  They needed time to let each relationship develop naturally and fully.  A juggler doesn’t start out with four balls - he has to learn with two, then three, then work up to four.  And this was juggling with people’s lives and hearts.  She wanted to juggle very carefully.  

 

And honestly, her mother had been right.  They weren’t just messing with their own lives and hearts.  They were involving their children as well.  And if they fucked things up with Lena or Maggie, they were going to be in big trouble because those kids were smitten.  Of all the hearts she wanted to keep in tact here, her children’s were the most precious to her.  They were such good, sweet kids.  The only real trouble they ever got into was from tricking people about which of them is which, and the normal, everyday bickering that comes with being a family.  Oh, and not wanting to go to bed.  And Jessie never sat still.  But really that stuff was like nothing.  They didn’t deserve to have their hearts ripped out.  Alex couldn’t handle the fall out.  It would tear her heart to shreds over and over again.  She wasn’t looking to let anyone get their hearts broken here.  

 

Lena seemed like a genuinely good person.  Even without her kids’ perceptions, Alex liked her.  She was beautiful to be sure, but she had an incredible mind.  They had only had the briefest of conversations about actual scientific studies, since the kids tended to get bored with those talks, but what they had discussed made Alex a little giddy.  It was nice to have another scientific mind around that wasn’t the nerdy man-child Winn Schott.  Lena was a grown up, through and through.  A clever one too. Alex appreciated that.  And that’s not to mention all the things she had done to be helpful to Supergirl and the community.  The company name change, the alien weapons, the fight club, the Medusa virus - Lena Luthor has been on their side through it all.  Alex felt no reason not to trust her, despite the Luthor name and reputation.  

 

She liked Lena.  She wanted Lena around.  She just wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with her yet.  She really hoped Kara could understand that.  She knew her wife was upset about the conversation they’d just had, but Alex hoped that, given time, the Kryptonian would come around to being patient.  She felt bad for making Kara face her feelings, but the situation had to be addressed.  There were too many lives that were affected by it for it to fester even a little.

 

She let Kara snuggle into her, nose to neck, like she always did when something was bothering her.  Maggie laced their fingers together over Kara, and soon Alex was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're amazing, and I love you. Thanks for reading!


	19. Dance Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magge & Co. attend the twins' dance recital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I forgot. Long chapter this time. It wasn't quite long enough for me to split into two, so there you go. 
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

“Alright, get your stuff and let’s go!  We’re gonna be late!”

 

Maggie watched a little helplessly as the Danvers women scrambled around the house getting ready to go to their Christmas dance recital.  The girls looked both adorable and hilarious in their little reindeer antlers and spandex tights.  They even had little noses painted on.  Kara had done an amazing job with their make-up, and the girls looked more beautiful than Maggie had ever seen them, and that was saying something because these kids were just plain gorgeous.

 

This was not her thing.  She was not the kind of woman who went to kids’ dance recitals.  She was the barfly type, and she wished she’d thought of having a drink or two before they left, but it was too late now.  She wondered what kind of voodoo these kids wielded to make her agree to do this.  She sucked it up and smiled and followed the Danverses out the door.

 

When they arrived at the auditorium, they were greeted by Winn and Lena who were chatting by the front door waiting for them.  

 

“Oh my God, you guys are so cute!” Winn gushed, giving them hugs.

 

“I agree,” Lena told them, hugging them too.  “You look completely adorable!”

 

The twins beamed.  “Thanks!”

 

The adults all exchanged hugs.  Maggie didn’t hug Winn.  She didn’t know him that well yet.  She let him high-five her, though.  He was such a nerd.

 

“Come on, girls, let’s get you backstage!” Kara insisted.  She and Alex herded the girls away, leaving Maggie with Lena and Winn.  

 

“Shall we find seats?” Lena suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Maggie agreed.

 

They headed into the seating area and tried to find five seats all together.  A couple minutes later, Douglas and Mon-El wandered in, then James and Lucy followed, not a minute later.

 

“Hey, hey, the gang’s all here,” the detective muttered.  She was thankful she was sitting by Lena.  At least she was comfortable around her.  She remembered how good it felt to hold onto her.  She kind of wished she could hold her hand right now.  All these people made her a little nervous.  It’s not that she didn’t like them, she just didn’t know them all that well yet.  Suddenly an older blonde woman came to sit next to her, and she turned to tell her the seat was taken, but she stopped when she realized who she was, “Eliza!” she exclaimed with a polite smile.  “I didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“You didn’t think I’d miss my girls’ dance recital would you?”

 

Maggie smiled for real.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Eliza patted her hand affectionately.  

 

“Mom!”  Alex and Kara had made their way back out.  They hugged their mother and took their seats just in time for the lights to dim.

 

There were several different groups of children who were performing, youngest to oldest.  The Danvers twins’ group would be somewhere in the middle.  First up were the four and five-year-olds.  They were so little and uncoordinated, dressed in little santa skirts.  Some of them had sudden stage fright, but all in all, Maggie thought it was pretty adorable.  She tried to imagine little four-year-old Jessie and Jamie dancing like this.  It was a pretty amusing thought.  She wondered if four-year-old Jessie could take direction, or if she was just all over the place, doing her own thing.  Maggie tried to be patient through all the groups that came before their kids, but it was so hard.  She wasn’t invested in these other kids.

 

“This brings back so many memories,” Lena commented to her.

 

Maggie tried to imagine a seven-year-old Lena.  She couldn’t do it.  All she could picture is a much shorter version of the woman beside her.  She’d seen Lena play Just Dance with the kids, so Maggie knew she was very graceful, and it was just so hard to imagine her being young and inelegant at any point in her life.  Plus, it felt a little weird to try to imagine the childhood version of someone she felt so sexually attracted to.  Honestly, who could look at Lena Luthor and not fall completely head over heels, just based on looks alone?  Then add her pleasant, charming, witty nature, and try to escape her thrall.  It just wasn’t possible.  She smiled at her friend.  “I can’t imagine you up there, doing that,” she whispered back.

 

Lena chuckled.  “My thing was ballet, not modern dance.”

 

“Ah.  Now that I can see.”

 

“Did you dance or anything as a child?”

 

“No, I liked to smoke cigarettes and watch horror movies.”

 

Lena shook with silent laughter.  “Wow, that’s some childhood.  How old were you when you smoked your first cigarette?”

 

Maggie thought for a second.  “I think I was like seven or eight.  My dad smoked Marlboros, and my best friend and I thought it would be cool to start sneaking them when he fell asleep in his recliner at night after work.  He never suspected me for a minute, but he could never figure out what happened to his smokes.”

 

Lena snickered.  “I never would have dared touch anything like that in my mother and father’s house.  At boarding school was a whole other story though.  We tried literally everything there.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Maggie answered, surprised that Lena would do those things.  She didn’t seem the type.  That wasn’t uncommon, though.  Sometimes the ones who didn’t seem the type were the ones who could get away with the most.  She hoped that didn’t bode ill for them in the future.  She really liked Lena.  It would really suck if she turned out to be evil.  If she was hiding more sinister plans, she was quite good at it because she had them all pretty convinced that she was genuinely good.  That, and she’d had more than ample time and opportunity to unleash hell on earth for Supergirl and the Danvers family, but she hadn’t.  She’d only poured love out on them, especially on the twins.  Maggie idly wondered if Lena had been supposed to hurt the Danvers, but bailed on her plans because she fell in love with them.  It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities, she supposed.  “Did anything stick?” she asked without judgement.

 

“Nah,” Lena waved her off.  “Wine is my thing.  Makes me feel warm and happy and in love.  I like that feeling.”

 

“Who doesn’t?” Maggie grinned.  “What’s your favorite?”

 

“Cabernet Sauvignon usually.”

 

“I’ll remember that.  Though, I probably could never afford the brands you buy.”

 

Lena chuckled.  “You’d be surprised.  Just because a wine is expensive, doesn’t mean it’s good.  I don’t like to pay for pretentiousness.”  Yet another reason to like the youngest Luthor.  “I’m also not afraid to try new things, so don't be shy about experimenting.”

 

“Here they come!” Kara announced excitedly.  She and Eliza had their phones out, taking pictures before the music even started.

 

Alex had the camera out, ready to take a video.

 

Maggie didn’t bother getting her phone out.  She’d just get copies of the pics she liked from Kara later.  Jamie and Jessie were poised front and center of the group of dancers, and as soon as the music started, they were off like lightning - shimmying and shaking like Maggie had never seen them.  She had no idea they could move like that!  They were on point with every beat, never out of sync at any point.  They wore matching grins as they performed every trick in the book.  They could high-kick, piruet, cartwheel, roundoff, backflip, splits and more!  Maggie even forgot about the stupid Christmas music and actually really enjoyed the performance.  When the number ended on some cutesy little jazz-hands pose, she stood up, whooping and clapping her hands loudly.  When she sat down, she and Lena grinned at each other.

 

“Wow, I almost feel bad for the other kids that have to dance with our girls,” Lena chuckled.

 

“Right?” Maggie agreed.

 

Kara smirked.  Of course she was listening in.

 

“Look at that smug  _ Mama _ over there,” she told Lena.

 

Lena and Kara shared one of their looks.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.  She was beginning to resign herself to the fact that Lena would probably eventually become a part of their relationship.  It was really only a matter of time, she was certain.  Kara was smitten, and Maggie was not immune to the youngest Luthor’s charms either.  She wasn't one-hundred percent sure how Alex felt about the woman, but she knew she at least liked her as a person.  Plus, she never complained about Kara’s crush.  She just asked for more time to get to know her.  That's all Maggie asked too.

 

They had to sit and watch the rest of the groups, and honestly, Maggie didn’t think she was being biased when she thought that their girls were the best out of everyone.  Even the best of the older kids were boring compared to the twins.  When the lights finally went back on, Maggie stood with a sigh of relief.  Kara and Alex disappeared into the back to retrieve the kids, while the rest of the group filed out to the front hall.  As soon as the Danvers girls came back out, the whole group erupted into cheering.  They got hugs from everyone, and Maggie and Lena kissed them each on the head.  “I am so impressed,” she told them.  “I had no idea you were so good!”

 

They smiled proudly back at her.  “Thanks, Maggie!”

 

“Alright,” Alex got the group’s attention.  “Who’s going to dinner with us?  We should probably call ahead with so many people.”

 

Everyone raised their hands.

 

The agent counted heads and pulled out her phone.  “Yeah, hi, we’ve got a group of twelve coming in…”

 

The girls cuddled with their grandma while Alex was on the phone.  Eliza smiled happily down at them, and Maggie felt some warm fuzzies growing in her chest.  They were so cute together!  The elder Danvers caught her eye, and they shared a look of affection between them.  That made the warm fuzzies grow some more.  She was really afraid Eliza was going to treat her with a coldness, but that hasn’t been the case at all, thank God.  In fact, it’s been quite the opposite.  The woman must have taken Alex’s words to heart because she’s been nothing but kind and welcoming, even after finding out about the Latina’s relationship with her daughters.

 

“OK,we’re all set,” Alex informed them, returning to the group.  She grinned at her daughters, “I’m so proud of  you girls.”

 

The kids rolled their eyes.  “You said that like fifteen times, now, Mom!” Jamie exclaimed.

 

The redhead smirked.  “And I’ll say it a million more times before I’m dead!  Make that a hundred-million!”

 

“That sounds like a pretty amazing deal to me,” Lena commented.

 

Maggie could sense Lena’s well-hidden sadness.  Her birth mother was dead, and her adopted mother was a homicidal maniac that never loved her.  Maggie could sympathize with her a little.  She hadn’t spoken to her own mother in over a decade, since her parents kicked her out.  She understood how deeply a cut like that from a parent could hurt and fester and never heal.  That’s probably why Alex and Kara’s deep love for their children was something that Maggie found so extremely attractive.  They would never disapprove of their children so much that they would abandon them emotionally or physically.  And why would they?  They had Eliza’s wonderful example to follow.  Alex and Kara did the unthinkable.  They fell in love as sisters and got pregnant with alien hybrid babies before they even graduated high school.  Yet Eliza not only let them stay in her house, she helped support them for years.  Even now, she spoiled all of her girls rotten.  Maggie’s heart ached at how much she wanted to stay a part of this family, and yes, bring Lena’s poor lonely heart along too.  Why not?  They all fit together so seamlessly, it just seemed like Fate itself was bringing them together in order to make up for the wrongs committed against them by their own parents.  And here was one parent who might - just  **might** be willing to love them for who they are and what they want to be.  She prayed to God (just in case he was there) that she wouldn’t fuck this all up.

 

They milled about for a few minutes, letting the girls talk to their friends, and letting Alex and Kara mingle with the parents and teachers for a bit.  They knew it would take a while for their tables to be ready at Noonan’s.  It was a Saturday night in December, after all.

 

Maggie looked at Lena with a smirk.  “So, Luthor, did you drive here, or did you get dropped off in your stretch limo?”

 

Lena chuckled.  “I drove myself, thank you very much.”

 

“What did you drive?”  Maggie was very curious.

 

“I just drove my Cadillac.  I didn’t want to be too conspicuous.”

 

“Right,” the detective answered disbelievingly.  “Inconspicuous Cadillac.  I take it you have more than one car?”

 

“I do.  Maybe you’d like to come see them sometime?”  

 

Was Lena flirting with her?  “I’d love that,” she purred back.  “I love cars and motorcycles.”

 

“I have one of those too,” the CEO told her.

 

Maggie’s heart leapt.  “You’ve got a motorcycle?”

 

“I have a motorcycle.”

 

“What kind?”

 

“A Ducati.”

 

“And you know how to drive it?”

 

“And I know how to drive it.”  The CEO wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Be still my heart!”  Maggie put her hands over her heart melodramatically.

 

Lena chuckled.

 

“So, can I ride with you in the Caddy?”  Maggie waggled her eyebrows back.

 

“I’d be honored for you to join me.”  How was this woman so smooth?

 

“Sweet!”

 

Eliza wandered over to the two of them.  “How are you ladies doing this evening?”

 

“Good, thanks,” Maggie answered.

 

“Lovely, thank you,” Lena said.  “How are you?  Did you drive straight here?”

 

“I’m well, thank you, and yes, I did drive straight here.  Traffic wasn’t too bad on the way in.  It was worse when I got into the city.”

 

“Yeah, everybody’s got the Christmas crazies,” Maggie lamented.

 

“You’re right about that,” Eliza agreed.

 

“How long does it take to drive here from Midvale?” Lena was curious.

 

Eliza pursed her lips while she recalled her driving time.  “Usually it takes me about two hours, but today it took two-and-a-half.  I was supposed to meet the girls at the house, but the city traffic was busy and slow.”

 

“You drove for two-and-a-half hours for your grandkids’ dance recital?”  Maggie could hear Lena’s unspoken words in her head, ‘No one ever bothered to do something like that for me.’

 

“Of course I did,” Eliza answered matter-of-factly.  “They’re the best part of my life.”

 

Lena gazed longingly at the twins.  “Me too, to be honest.”

 

Maggie smiled warmly.  Alex was the best part of her life, but she didn't want to contradict them, so she just said, “They’re the best kids I know.  That’s for sure.”  And that was the absolute truth.

 

The kids must have sensed that they were being watched because they turned around and looked at them.  “Lena!” one of them exclaimed.  It was impossible to tell them apart at the moment.  They dragged a beautiful young brunette over to the CEO, “Shana, this is Lena!  She used to dance ballet!”  The twins looked so proud of their friend.

 

The dance instructor looked terrified.  For a moment, Maggie couldn’t figure out why, but then she remembered that people were afraid of Luthors.  “Uh...  Oh!  H-hello, Lena,” the young woman stammered, reaching out for a handshake.

 

“Hello, Shana.  It’s nice to meet you,” Lena greeted the woman with a gentle smile, warm as always.  She shook the proffered hand like a real person and not at all like a princess like Maggie might have imagined.  Not that the CEO was prissy, but she was elegant and graceful and rich.  The detective chuckled to herself.  Lena was an expert at shattering expectations, that was for sure!

 

The twins continued their introductions, “And this is Maggie, and this is our grandma.”

 

Shana shook their hands as well.

 

“And that’s James, and that’s Lucy, and that’s Mon-El.”  The non-speaking twin (probably Jamie) hit the speaking one (probably Jessie).  “I mean Mike!  Mike.  That’s Mike.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow at that.  (Oh shit.)  But she said nothing.  

 

Maggie noticed that they didn’t bother introducing Douglas.  He must have to watch them enough that he’s had to bring them to dance practice before.  Makes sense.  Aliens and criminals don’t tend to have daytime hours.

 

“Alright, people, let’s move out!” Alex ordered like she was speaking to her troops.  Unlike her troops, the Danvers clan moved a little slower and less organized, which probably annoyed the agent to no end.

 

“I’m riding with Lena,” Maggie informed her.

 

“Ummm, OK?”

 

“I wanna ride with Maggie and Lena!” the twins begged.

 

“Don’t you want to ride with your grandma?” Maggie asked them.

 

The girls looked at Eliza nervously.  Like, they didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but they still wanted to ride with Lena.

 

“Oh, go on,” Eliza brushed them off.  “We’re all going to the same place.”

 

“Let’s go!” the girls ran outside ahead of everyone.

 

“Hey!” Douglas called after them.  “Why are you running ahead of the troop?”

 

The girls sighed heavily, but stopped their feet to wait for the others.  Maggie tried to remember how many times Alex and Kara had told the girls not to run ahead last weekend at the aquarium, and they didn’t listen once.  Why would they listen to him, and not their own parents?

 

“Where’s your car, Lena?” one of the twins asked.

 

The CEO pointed her keyfob at the parking lot across the street and pressed the button, flashing the lights of her car to show where it was.

 

“Stay together,” Douglas pointed at the twins and raised his eyebrow at them.  “Stay with Maggie and Lena, you hear me?”  He must take his job of protecting them very seriously, even with Kara and Alex around.

 

“OK!” the twins answered him exasperatedly.  This had to be a reoccurring conversation between them.

 

Everyone filed out to their respective cars, Maggie and the twins following happily behind Lena.  When they climbed into the Cadillac, their eyes got big.  Everything was so shiny and new.  The car must have been pulled right off the lot last week, it smelled so new!  They all oohed and ahhed in fascination, and Lena even let Maggie play with all the bells and whistles in the dash.  

 

“Oh, man, I’m in love!” the Latina sighed reverently, stroking the leather seats.

 

Lena smirked at her.  “You just love me for my car.”

 

Completely missing the joke, one of the twins exclaimed from the back, “Nuh-uh!  Maggie loves you cause you’re awesome!”

 

“Yeah!” the other one said.

 

“You heard ‘em,” the detective winked.

 

Lena bit her lip, and between that and the sexy car, Maggie was starting to feel a little horny.  She hoped Kara didn’t get upset with her.

 

Lena pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the restaurant, while Maggie fiddled with the radio, trying to find a good song.  Meanwhile the twins whispered to each other in the back seat.  About half-way there, the Latina grew curious and asked them, “What are you girls back there whispering and giggling about?”

 

“Nothing!” they answered in their creepy twinsync way.

 

“Riiight.”  She and Lena shared a look out of the corners of their eyes, and she wondered if she needed to be nervous.  They were good kids, but they were still just kids.  She didn’t know if they pranked people beyond just tricking them about which twin is which.  She hoped not.  She played with the radio again, until Lena started singing along to one of the songs.  She stopped, so she could listen to Lena.  The song was ‘Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri - not a song that Maggie usually enjoyed, but damn, Lena could sing, and she definitely enjoyed that.

 

“I like it when you sing, Lena!” one of the twins told her when the song was over.

 

“Me too!” said the other one.

 

“Why, thank you very much,” Lena answered.  “Can you girls sing?”

 

“Yeah,  _ Mama _ , teaches us stuff all the time!”

 

Maggie turned off the radio.  “Would you be willing to sing us something?”

 

Without further ado, they started singing a song the detective didn’t recognize.  “B-b-better in stereo!”

 

“B-b-better in stereo!”

 

“I'm up with the sunshine. (let's go!)

I lace up my high-tops. (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not!

Yeah, show me what you got.”

 

“I'm under the spotlight. (holler)

I dare you come on and follow.

You dance to your own beat,

I'll sing the melody.”

 

“When you say, ‘Yeah,’ I say, ‘No.’”

 

“When you say, ‘Stop,’ all I wanna do is go, go, go!”

 

“You, you, the other half of me, me,

The half I'll never be,

The half that drives me crazy.”

 

“You, you the better half of me, me,

The half I'll always need, need”

 

“We both know

We're better in stereo.”

 

Maggie’s jaw drapped.  Damn, were these kids good at everything?  They could sing and dance like professionals, they could draw really well.  They kicked everyone’s ass at every video game they owned.  They skipped a grade, and would have skipped more, but Alex didn’t want them that far away from their peer group.  (If Kara had to go to school and blend in, then so did her kids!)  What else could they do?  She clapped when the girls stopped singing.  “Wow, you guys!  I had no idea!”

 

“That was quite impressive,” Lena praised with a smile.

 

“Thanks!” they both said cheerfully.

 

“You should be on TV or something with how talented you girls are,” Maggie commented.

 

“ _ Mama _ says that would just call attention to us, and that we just need to appreciate being kids.”

 

“I agree,” Lena told them.  “Just because you’re smarter and more talented than other kids doesn’t mean you need to grow up any faster.  Enjoy it while you can.”

 

Maggie wondered if the CEO was speaking from experience on this one.  Was she one of those smarter, more talented kids that had to grow up too fast?  The detective wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.  Lillian wasn’t exactly the warm, supportive type.  And how old was she when Lex started on his reign of terror?

 

She turned the radio back on and started flipping through stations again.  Sirius had maybe a little too many channels for a person like her to make a decision.  “What do you normally listen to?” she asked Lena.

 

The CEO shook her head.  “I don’t really, anymore.  I’m usually too busy, and if I’m driving, I listen to talk radio.  You can play whatever you like.  I’m not picky about music.  Perhaps no gangster rap, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Not an issue.”  She finally found a Sheryl Crow song on a nineties alternative station, and left it there.  It was the closest thing to her ‘lesbian music’ (as Alex calls it) that she was going to get.  She idly thought about calling up Sirius and asking them to make a channel called ‘Lesbian Music.’  It would make things like this a whole lot easier.  The next song had barely begun playing when they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

 

“Hi, Grandma!” the girls waved at Eliza out the window as their car passed her.  Maggie chuckled at them.  They were just too cute.  They still had all their performance clothes and makeup on, waving out the window, grinning like fools - two little crazy reindeer.  After Lena pulled into a spot and turned off the car, the twins ran across the parking lot to their grandma.

 

Douglas said something to them in French, and the twins stomped their feet and responded in French, seemingly very upset about what he said to them.  Fuck if Maggie had a clue what they were saying though.  She wasn’t even aware the kids could speak French in the first place.  She supposed that was just another testament to how much time the Cameroonian spent with the kids.  He sure knew how to keep them occupied, that’s for sure.  The man argued with the kids for a moment before their mother stepped in.

 

Alex raised her eyebrow at them, “Do we need to go home and go to bed?”

 

“No! Please!” the girls whined.

 

“When Douglas tells you to do something, you do it.  That doesn’t mean do something sideways of what he asked, it means do exactly what he asked.”  Apparently Alex knew what they were talking about?  Did Alex speak French too?  This was news to Maggie, though she shouldn’t be surprised.  Alex was plenty intelligent.  “If you girls can’t follow directions, we’ll all go home and eat Spaghettios.”

 

“No!  Eeww!” the twins panicked.  “Please, we’ll be good, we promise!”

 

“You’re at mine or  _ Mama’s  _ side at all times for the rest of the night, is that understood?” Alex was stern.  “You’ve lost your privileges of following anyone else.  Run away from the group again, and there will be consequences.  Is that understood?”

 

The twins looked properly chastised.  “Yes, Mom.”

 

She pointed to the ground beside her, and the kids stepped in line on either side, not saying another word.  Maggie didn’t blame the adults for being upset.  It was bad enough when human kids were abducted, but if two Kryptonian hybrids got kidnapped, Cadmus would have a fucking field day.  Eliza may love her granddaughters, but she has no chance at protecting them, unlike their special ops trained mother.

 

They met up with the others inside and had to wait a few more minutes for their tables.  When they were finally seated, Maggie had Eliza on one side, Lena across from her, and Mon-Hell on the other side.  Kitty-cornered to her were Kara and Winn on each side of Lena, and the others were at the other end of the table.  Right away, Winn started talking to Lena about something that Maggie couldn’t begin to comprehend.

 

Mon-El leaned over and whispered to her, “Am I supposed to know what they’re talking about?”

 

She thought about fucking with him for a minute, but then decided against it because she couldn’t even pretend to understand what the hell they were saying.  “Nah, she told him.  Just nerd babble.”

 

“Ah.  OK.”  He seemed greatly relieved.

 

She watched as everyone looked over the menus.  She didn’t bother.  She knew what she wanted.  Their bacon cheese burgers were to die for.  She couldn’t eat the whole thing, but the rest was always good for later.  She didn’t usually eat so unhealthily, but tonight she wanted the greasy, meaty goodness.  It was the holidays, after all - time for eating a little junk food.

 

“Are you eating?” Lena asked her.

 

“Yep.”  She told her about the burgers.

 

“Well, I was looking for something  a little lighter.”

 

“The salmon is great!” Kara offered.  “So is the chicken and rice.  Oh!  And the southwest salad is amazing too!”  Leave it to the Kryptonian to love everything on the menu.

 

“Thanks, Kara,” Lena smirked.

 

Maggie sat back and people watched for a while, but no one was doing anything particularly interesting.  Alex, Lucy and Douglas were discussing what brands of tactical gear they liked best.  Kara and James were trying to help the twins decide what to eat.  Lena and Winn were babbling away about God knows what.  Mon-El was scoping out the women in the room, as usual, and Eliza was peacefully looking over the menu like there wasn’t a dozen people’s worth of chaos around her.  

 

She really liked Eliza.  The woman seemed unflappable.  After all, she'd had to deal with Alex and Kara’s crazy teenage hormones, and the twins that resulted from those hormones.  Plus she literally helped raise an alien.  That was ballsy by anyone’s standards, right?  “Do you know what you're ordering?”  Maggie was curious about what kind of eating habits the woman had.

 

“The southwest salad sounds lovely,” Eliza answered.  “I might have ordered that cheeseburger, but I don't think it would be a good idea to eat something so heavy while I still have to drive back home.”

 

“You're not staying the night?” Maggie was relieved, but surprised.

 

“No,” Eliza told her, “I’m working tomorrow.  I was supposed to work all day today, but I wasn't going to miss the twins’ recital.”

 

“The girls are so lucky to have you as a grandma,” Lena interjected.

 

The detective smiled at her.  “Took the words right outta my mouth.”

 

Eliza smiled kindly at them both.  “I'm the lucky one, I think.  Isn’t it every grandmother’s dream to be able to say that their grandkids are the sweetest, smartest, most talented, most beautiful kids there are?”

 

Maggie and Lena shared a look of longing and adoration for this woman who loved her family so much.  Maybe she could adopt them too.  God knew they could use a decent parental figure between the two of them.  Not that they needed advice or anything, but a friendly ally was always welcome.

 

The rest of dinner was uneventful at best, and maybe even a little boring with Winn monopolizing Lena’s attention with geek speak.  Maggie made small talk with Eliza, and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the annoying Daxamite on the other side of her who kept asking her and Eliza stupid questions just to feel included.  How did she end up so far away from Alex, anyway?  The redhead and Lucy seemed to be having a field day at the other end of the table, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying well enough to know what they were talking about.  

 

When the waitress came by, Maggie whispered to her that she wanted to pay Eliza’s bill.  It was the very least she could do to show her appreciation for the world’s best mother/grandmother.  “If she knows I’m doing it, she won’t let me, so keep it a secret,” she told the server.

 

The girl smirked at her.  “You got it!”

 

When Eliza didn’t get her part of the check, the girl just winked and said, “It’s been taken care of.”

 

The eldest Danvers raised her eyebrow at Kara.

 

“Don’t look at me,” the younger blonde responded.  Then she looked accusingly at Lena.

 

“It wasn’t me,” the CEO responded.  “Although, I would have paid for the whole table, if you would let me.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Kara and Eliza responded together.  At least now they knew where Kara got it from.  Honestly, wasn’t it just prideful to refuse Lena’s kindness?  Surely the woman didn’t go around offering to pay for just anyone when they went out?  Lena was trying to show her affection in her own easy going way, and that way included paying for things, which the CEO could do without batting an eyelash.  They should let the woman show her friendship in whatever way she felt necessary or desirable.  It wasn’t about getting free shit.  It was about Lena’s connection to the group.  And Lena should definitely feel connected to the group.  She was adored by all.  If Maggie wasn’t so enamored herself, she might have been jealous.

 

“So who paid for me?  Maggie?”

 

“Nope,” the detective lied expertly.  There was a reason she was queen of office poker night.  She had a great poker face, and she could lie through her teeth.  Plus she could see a tell from a mile away, but that was beside the point.

 

“James?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you pay for me?”

 

The big oaf chuckled awkwardly, “Was I supposed to?”

 

“No,” Eliza told him, “I was just wondering who did.  Who paid for me?” she asked the table.

 

“Maggie did it,” Mon-El pointed at her.  “I heard her whispering to Tara.”

 

“Who the fuck is Tara?” Maggie asked incredulously.

 

“The servant,” he pointed at the waitress.

 

Maggie smacked him right on the forehead.  “Serv **-er** , dumbass.”

 

“Maggie!” Kara chastised her.  “Why did you do that?”

 

“I’m sorry!  He’s been getting on my nerves all night!”

 

The Kryptonian shook her head.  “I mean pay for Eliza!”

 

“I like her!” Maggie defended.  “I wanted to do something nice for her.  I didn’t know it was going to turn into such a big fucking deal, Jesus Christ.”

 

Eliza softened.  “Thank you, dear.”  She patted the detective’s arm.  “I appreciate it.  Don’t do it again.”

 

“No promises,” Maggie smirked.

 

Lena sent her a look of approval.

 

She winked.

 

“You guys,” Kara shook her head disapprovingly.

 

“Suck it up, Danvers.  People love you.  Get used to them wanting to pay for you.”

 

The Danvers women sighed heavily.

 

“You want to ride back to the apartment with me?” Lena enticed her.

 

“Hell yeah!” she answered.  “Wait, everyone’s not going back there, are they?”

 

Lena shook her head.  “No, just you, me, and Eliza.”

 

“OK, thank God.”  Maggie wasn’t sure how much more she could take of the Wonder Boy next to her, or the insane gobbledygook Winn and Lena had been spewing all night.  Winn was like the fucking king of nerds, wooing Lena to be his queen.

 

They got up and put their jackets back on and headed out the door.  A few of the group exchanged hugs before heading out.  The twins tried to ride with Eliza, but Alex reminded them that they weren’t allowed to leave her or Kara’s side, so they begged Kara to ride with Eliza too.

 

“Guess that means it’s just you and me,” Alex snaked her arm around Maggie’s waist with a kiss.

 

“Uh,” Maggie mumbled.  “I kinda already told Lena I’d ride with her.”

 

“Oh,” Alex said, a little disappointed.  “Fine, then.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” the Latina told her with another kiss.

 

“You’d better.”

 

Lena lead the way back to the Cadillac, and they slid easily into their seats.  Now that they were sans children, she left the radio off, in hopes they could actually have a conversation.  She really wanted to hold Lena’s hand, but she resisted.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Lena spoke before Maggie had a chance to.

 

“Go for it,” the detective responded.

 

Lena took a deep breath in before asking, “What’s it like?  Being in a relationship with two women at the same time?  Isn’t it confusing?  How does no one get jealous?”

 

Maggie thought about how to answer.  “Well, I’m not sure how we don’t get jealous.  It’s just sexy and comfortable to be together.  No one begrudges the others for spending time together or bonding.  It’s encouraged.  Personally, I don’t find it all that confusing.  It’s not like I'm sneaking around trying to hide one from the other.  It’s all out in the open, and we try to keep good communication with each other.  Scheduling is the most complicated thing we deal with.  Between the kids and all our jobs, it gets pretty hectic, but Kara keeps a calendar written out in the kitchen, so we can always just look at it to see what’s going on.”

 

“But don’t you feel left out sometimes?” Lena wondered.

 

“Nah,” Maggie brushed off the notion.  “If anything, I have to tell them when I need time to myself.  They pretty much expect me around all the time, otherwise.  I need my space sometimes, especially after dealing with the kids when they’re hyper.  I love them, but I like the peace and quiet to help me think and relax.

 

“I’m right there with you,” Lena agreed.  “Do they get upset with you for asking for alone time?”

 

Maggie shook her head.  “Of course not.  They like their own alone time once in a while too.  It’s just human nature, I think.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena said almost inaudibly.  Maggie could almost see the gears spinning in Lena’s head.  Was she trying to get information about polyamory because she wanted in?

 

“It’s just like any kind of relationship.  There has to be open, respectful communication and lots and lots of love and kindness.  Kara and Alex are really thoughtful people.  They kinda make it easy, I think.”

 

Lena bit her lip.  “I’ve never known anyone to be polyamorous before.  I’ve only heard about Mormons actually going through with it in modern western society.  It’s not a very common thing.”

 

“No, it’s not.  Most people get too jealous, I think,” Maggie agreed.  “I don’t know why we don’t get jealous.  It just…  feels right.  It feels like we belong together.  Does that make sense?”

 

“I think so, yeah,” Lena answered thoughtfully.  “How…  How did you know you wanted to be together?  How did it come up?  It’s not a common conversation.”

 

Maggie smirked, remembering.  “I had broken up with my girlfriend not too long before, and Kara told me that I should stick with them, instead of going elsewhere.  At first I thought she was joking, but the more we talked about it, the more I realized she was serious.  It took me a while to think about it and make a decision.  Ultimately, I decided that we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss, and I…  I just really wanted to kiss them and never stop.”

 

“So you’ve never been polyamorous before?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But they have?”

 

“No, I’m the first and only one they’ve added to their relationship so far.”

 

“Why now?”

 

Maggie shrugged.  “They feel the same way I do.  It just feels like we belong together.  I don’t know how else to explain it.”

 

Lena clenched her jaw and swallowed hard.

 

Maggie had to know.  Her curiosity was killing her.  “Are you thinking about becoming polyamorous?”

 

Lena looked at her out of the corner of her eye.  “I…  I don’t know.  I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

 

“It’s OK to ask questions,” Maggie tried to assure her.  “I’ll answer whatever you want to know.  You don’t have to be self-conscious about it.”

 

“Thanks,” Lena smiled gratefully.  “I appreciate it.”

 

“No problemo.  Now, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“When can I drive the Caddy?”

 

Lena chuckled and pulled over to the side of the road.  “How about now?”

 

Maggie lit up.  “Seriously?”

 

“Of course.  You’re an officer of the law, I assume you’re a safe driver?”

 

“I’m an excellent driver,” the detective smirked.

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  “OK, Rainman, let’s go.”  

 

They switched seats, and Maggie couldn’t stop grinning.  “This is so awesome!  It’s so smooth!  What a car!”

 

The CEO smiled.  “I’m glad you like it.”

 

“It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to let me drive.”

 

“Please, I have full-coverage insurance.  It’s no big deal.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s besides the point.”  They smiled adoringly at one another for the half a second Maggie could look away from the road without crashing.

 

What was it about a sexy woman in a sexy car that got her so riled up?  She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she couldn’t stop.  She liked this car.  She was having fun with Lena, as usual.  She really hoped Kara didn’t get too upset with her for being aroused when they got home.  Even if she was driving this car alone, she’d be getting turned on.  Fancy cars were just sexy, plain and simple.  

 

When they got to the parking garage, Maggie pressed the button and turned off the car, smiling at her friend.  The grin she received in return made her want to grab the woman and throw her in the back seat.  She could see herself ravishing Lena Luthor until she begged for mercy.   This woman was too irresistible.  As they walked to the apartment, Maggie again had to resist the urge hold her hand.  At least she knew she’d be ready, if/when they brought Lena into the relationship.  It was really up to Alex now, and she’d wait patiently until everyone was equally ready.

 

When they got into the apartment, Maggie greeted her girlfriends with kisses.  Thankfully, the girls were in their room changing, so they weren’t there to make faces.

 

“You’re happy,” Kara commented.

 

Maggie smirked.  She knew the Kryptonian would smell her.  “Lena let me drive her car.”

 

“And that makes you that happy?”  

 

“Oh yeah!  Did you see that car?  So sexy!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “I’m happy you’re happy.”  Clearly she didn’t realize that Kara was using the word ‘happy’ as a euphemism for ‘horny.’

 

“Who wants a drink?” Alex asked cheerfully. 

 

“Me, please,” Maggie answered.

 

“Lena?”

 

“No, thanks, I’m driving today.”

 

“Oh, right.”  Alex got up and poured a couple of glasses of scotch.  “You want anything else?  Water?  Soda?”

 

“Not right now.  Thank you, though.  Where’s your mom?”

 

The redhead sat back down on the couch with their drinks, putting one arm around her girlfriend.  “She wanted to stop and get gas.  She saw a good price somewhere on the way out.  She’ll be back soon.”

 

“So, what are we doing?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

“We’re just going to hang out here for a little bit, so we can spend time with my Mom.”

 

“Why did you invite me over, if you’re having family time?” Lena asked worriedly.

 

Alex smiled gently at her.  “Lena, you’re family now, whether you like it, or not.  The girls begged for us to invite you over, and Mom was fine with it.  She likes you.”

 

“She does?”  The brunette had a childlike hope in her eyes. 

 

“Of course she does.  We all do.”

 

Lena bit her lip.  “Thank you,” she said softly.  “I’m glad.  I like you all too.”

 

Kara hugged her, since she was the one sitting on the loveseat next to her.

 

“You guys spoil me.”

 

“Well, you deserve to be spoiled,” the blonde gushed.  “You deserve all the love in the world.”

 

Maggie and Alex nodded their agreement.

 

Lena looked like she might cry for a second, but the girls came rushing into the room, and she sucked it up real quick.  Maggie was impressed at how well she could pull herself together, like nothing was ever getting to her.  She’d probably make a great poker player.

 

“Where’s grandma?” Jamie asked.

 

“She’ll be here any minute,” Alex answered.  “Just sit down and relax for a while.”

 

The girls sat on each side of her and Maggie on the couch, snuggling in, as always.  They hadn’t washed their faces off yet, so they still had little brown reindeer noses painted on.  Maggie had to check their clothing colors to see which twin she had in her arms.  She’d tried to memorize the colors that each twin was allowed to wear, so she could tell them apart.  This one was wearing purple pants, so that meant Jessie.  Jamie was on the other side of Alex in pink.  She kissed Jessie on the head.  “You girls did so good tonight,” she told them with a squeeze.  “I’m so proud of you.”

 

The girls grinned and thanked her.

 

Not two seconds later, Eliza walked in with a big bag of gummy bears.

 

“Grandma!” the twins exclaimed, getting up and hugging her.  “Oh boy!” they said at the candy.

 

“You can have those tomorrow.  It’s a little late for candy tonight,” Eliza told them.

 

“Aww!” the girls pouted.

 

“I think you mean, ‘Thanks, Grandma.’”

 

“Thank you, Grandma,” the girls chanted and gave her another hug.

 

The eldest Danvers woman sat down on the couch next to her daughter, barely leaving room for one twin to squeeze in with them, so Jamie squished herself in between Kara and Lena on the love seat, while Jessie sat by her grandma.  

 

“God forbid you girls sit in a chair by yourselves,” Alex rolled her eyes.  “Little cuddle monsters!”

 

Jessie roared and pounced on her mother, pretending to bite her arm.

 

Alex tickled her in retaliation, making the girl screech.

 

Kara rubbed her ears with a grimace.  “OK, no screaming.”

 

“Sorry,” Alex apologized.

 

“Sorry,  _ Mama _ .”  Jessie stayed sitting on her mom’s lap, and leaned back, melting into Alex’s arms.

 

“I love my little snuggle bug,” the redhead said, kissing her daughter on her cheek.

 

Jessie nuzzled exaggeratedly into her, making little mewling sounds.

 

Alex snickered.  “You’re so silly.”

 

“Can we watch a movie?” Jamie asked.

 

“No,” Alex answered, “We’re spending time with Grandma.  She’s only here for another hour.  That’s not time for a movie.”

 

“Can’t you stay longer, Grandma?” Jamie insisted.

 

“I’m sorry, honey, but I have to work tomorrow.  I told you that already.”

 

The twins pouted.

 

They spent the rest of the night making small talk and listening to Eliza and her daughters talk about people and places that Maggie had no idea about.  The twins kept playing their own random game of musical chairs, where they got up about every five minutes to change who they were sitting next to.  By the time Eliza left, with hugs all around, their drinks had done the job, and the Latina was relaxed and ready for bed.

 

After they were all curled up in bed, Kara turned to her and whispered, “You like Lena, don’t you?”

 

Maggie smiled at the thought of the CEO.  “Yeah.  Is that OK?”

 

“That’s great,” the blonde smiled back.

 

“Now we just have to get Alex to like her, and we’ll be all set,” the detective commented.

 

“I do like her,” Alex defended.  “I just need time to get to know her better, that’s all.  She’s great.  She’s beautiful and sweet, and she’s great with the kids.  Of course I like her.  I just don’t want to rush things.”

 

“Gotcha,” Maggie answered.  “Sorry.  I don’t want to rush things, either.  Slow is good.”

 

The redhead sighed.  “Thank you.”

 

They all exchanged ‘I love you’s, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the twins sung is the theme song from ‘Liv & Maddie.’ A Disney show about blonde teenage twin sisters. I thought it was appropriate. 
> 
> I love you all!


	20. Kara's Request*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex's cycles align.
> 
> Kara and Lena talk about Christmas. 
> 
> The kids disagree about the relationship between two LOTR characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the multiple Christmas chapters in the off season. It’s just where I’m at in the storyline. Supergirl season 2 skipped most of December and January, so I just have to wing it. We’ll get back to the canon-ish part of the story later. 
> 
> Have some baby twin pics! imgur.com/gallery/9ZCvj
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Alex was awoken by the feeling of the bed rocking fairly hard.  At first, she thought they were having an earthquake, but when she opened her eyes, she realized that's not what was happening at all.  On the other end of their king-sized bed, Kara and Maggie were going at it like mad.  Really, it wasn't like she minded them fucking, but did they have to wake her up?  She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but the sounds she was hearing were starting to get her riled up too.

 

“Come on, baby girl,” Kara encouraged her.  “Wake up, and join us.”

 

She sleepily scooched closer to the pair, and they both reached out to touch her.  “What’s got into you guys?  It’s three in the morning.”

 

“It’s Maggie’s fault,” Kara informed her, thrusting her hips harder to emphasise her point.

 

Maggie cried out in pleasure at the hard movements inside her.  “Fuck!  Oh, yes!”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows.  Up til now, Maggie had been fairly timid about taking Kara’s dick, claiming it was too big, but tonight, she seemed to be all about it.  She watched as the Latina’s hips raised to meet Kara’s, as if the Kryptonian couldn’t fuck her hard enough.

 

“She’s in the fertile part of her cycle, and it’s making her horny as hell right now,” Kara panted as she explained.  “Sound familiar?  She woke me up just to take her.  Plus, her pheromones are really strong, and it’s making me ache.  I’m not sure I could stop, if I wanted to.”

 

“Please, don’t stop!” Maggie whimpered, pulling the blonde closer.

 

Alex knew Kara was preprogrammed to satisfy _an Omega_ _in heat_ , and this was about as close as she was going to get on earth. Their pheromones were interacting and creating chemistry, and Alex’s body was now on fire from breathing it all in and watching them fuck.  Her women were just too hot and sexy.  She reached down between her legs and started touching herself.

 

“Here, let me touch you,” Kara insisted.  She reached down and caressed Alex’s sex through her clothing.  “Mmm, you’re so hot.  Are you that turned on already?  I think you guy’s cycles are syncing up.”

 

“Figures.”  Alex pressed Kara’s hand harder into her clit.  “Ahh, yeah.”

 

Maggie pulled Alex by her collar into a heated kiss.  “Clothes off,” she grunted.

 

The redhead stripped down to nothing, and Kara started caressing her bare skin, while still pounding away inside their girlfriend.  

 

“I love my girls,” the blonde panted.

 

Maggie tried to pull Alex into another kiss, but the angle was all wrong.  “Wait, wait,” she told Kara.  “Let me turn over.”  The Kryptonian pulled out with a whine, and Maggie flipped herself onto her knees and crawled on top of Alex.  “OK,” she said to Kara, sliding her back inside.  The blonde sighed with relief and eagerly got back to it, while the Latina nuzzled and suckled the redhead’s breasts.  Maggie’s hums of pleasure from Kara fucking her made a pleasant vibration in Alex’s nipple that shot straight between her legs.

 

“Oh, fuck,” the agent sighed heavily.  “That feels so good.”  She threaded her fingers through long dark locks, scratching the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

 

Kara reached around Maggie to touch Alex’s pussy, dragging her thumb up and down her clit.  

 

The redhead let herself get lost in the dual sensation of pleasure.  Her partners really knew how to touch her, that was for damn sure.  Maggie’s mouth on her breast was absolute bliss, and Kara knew her body as well as her own.  Maybe better because she’s spent more time touching Alex’s body than her own.  

 

Kara loved watching her partners go at it, so it was no surprise to Alex that she heard the tell tale signs of the blonde’s impending orgasm only a few short minutes later.  “I’m gonna come,” the Kryptonian announced, as though it wasn’t obvious.  Her breaths were quicker, and at a higher pitch than normal, and her movements were more precise because she was controlling herself more in her subconscious caution.  

 

She was always more careful with her orgasms.  She’d broken Alex’s wrist once when they were playing together as kids.  They loved to wrestle to be close together in their nascent love, and Alex claimed it would help Kara learn to control her strength.  That it did because the Kryptonian was so horrified at hurting her new friend that she cried harder than the one whose arm was broken.  She was hyper-vigilant in how she touched Alex after that.  Always so gentle.  Always so careful.  

 

During their first time having sex together, after Alex had watched Kara break her bed frame to shreds during her _time of presenting_ , she fully expected the Kryptonian to break another of her bones, but the girl was so scared of hurting her partner again that she never lost that kind of control of herself, even during sex.  Even during orgasm.  She knew exactly how hard she could touch her partners, how hard she could fuck them, and she would never go harder than that, even if her body was screaming at her to do so.  And according to Kara, that happened fairly often.

 

“Oh, ffffuuck!” Kara whined, trying to be quiet even as she came.  She pressed her face against Maggie’s back to muffle the sounds.  

 

Alex stroked her beautiful, long, blonde hair as she panted, still resting against the Latina’s back.

 

“Hurry up and change condoms already!” Maggie demanded.  “I’m not done yet!”

 

Kara shook her head and chuckled wryly as she carefully removed her condom and threw it in the trash.  “The way you guys smell, I don’t see you being done anytime soon.  We’ll probably be at this all night.”

 

Alex couldn’t find it in her heart to be bothered by that statement.  She may have been mildly annoyed, at first, at having been woken up in the middle of the night, but now it seemed worth it, if she was going to spend the night getting fucked.  

 

“I want to rearrange,” Kara told them, once she had a new condom on.  She laid longways on the bed and reached for her girlfriend.  “Maggie here,” she guided the Latina to straddle her hips.  “I want you to ride my cock.”  

 

The detective grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it generously over Kara’s dick.  The Danvers always bought pre-lubricated condoms, but for Maggie, it was better safe than sorry.  When she was sure she was safe, she put the bottle back on the nightstand and guided the Kryptonian back inside her.  “God, yes!” she breathed.

 

“And, Alex, here,” Kara pointed to her lips.  “You’re going to ride my face.”

 

The redhead smirked.  She loved it when her wife talked dirty.  She started to straddle the blonde’s face, but was stopped by Maggie.

 

“Wait.  Turn around and face me.”

 

Alex turned around and straddled Kara in the other direction, so she was face-to-face with her girlfriend.  As soon as she felt the Kryptonian’s tongue against her pussy, she groaned in pleasure.  Then she leaned forward and captured Maggie’s lips with her own.

 

“Rub my clit,” the Latina demanded, and Alex obeyed happily, reclaiming the detective’s lips and kissing her deeply while she stroked her.

 

The Kryptonian was tracing her tongue lightly through her wife's folds, teasing her like mad.

 

“Kara!” Alex growled.

 

The blonde chuckled evilly, so Alex ground her hips down, chasing more pressure.  She was denied.

 

“Damn it!  Please, Kara!”

 

The blonde relented and swirled her tongue around Alex’s clit, still fairly teasing, but better than before.  

 

Maggie was riding Kara’s cock like there was no tomorrow, huffing and panting, and making Alex drip with desire as she watched.  The redhead kept rubbing her girlfriend’s clit, wondering if she was anywhere close to coming.  “You’re so fucking beautiful, Maggie.  You’re riding that cock like a champ.”  They kissed some more.

 

“Alex, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Mags.”

 

They both rode Kara until their leg muscles burned, and Maggie finally came with a great shuddering gasp, gripping Alex’s biceps tightly and falling bonelessly into her afterward.

 

“Yeah, you did so good,” the agent praised the detective, stroking her back.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Maggie sighed blissfully.  She pulled off of Kara with a groan and let herself fall onto the bed.

 

Alex tugged the condom off and tossed it into the trash can, then pressed her lips around Kara’s cock.  As she did this, she felt a distinct increase in pressure on her clit.  She sighed in relief, and wrapped her hand nice and firmly around her wife’s shaft, just how she liked it, tugging in sync with her mouth.  She hummed her pleasure and got a nice hum in return, vibrating her clit beautifully.

 

“I never thought it could be sexy to watch someone getting their dick sucked,” Maggie commented wryly.

 

Alex smirked, but didn’t stop what she was doing.  Kara had to be pretty close to coming again.  She sucked a little harder, like the Kryptonian liked.  Maybe they could come together.  She wasn’t too far off from coming herself now that she wasn’t being teased anymore.  They took the practiced time they needed to work each other up, and sure enough a few minutes later had them coming together, and then nuzzling one another in their aftershocks.  

 

“Great Rao, I love you guys so much!” Kara was grinning smugly.

 

“Love you too,” Alex and Maggie muttered blissfully.  The redhead continued to stroke Kara’s shaft, knowing she'd be hurting if they stopped now.  They kissed leisurely while the girls recovered enough to take more.  It didn't take long for the Latina to climb back on top of the Kryptonian and beg for more.

 

Kara was right.  It was going to be a long night.

  
ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?” Kara asked Lena while they were out getting sushi for lunch.

 

“Oh, you know,” Lena answered.  “Working, as usual.”

 

Kara frowned.  “No, Lena!  That’s not OK.  You should come to Midvale with us!”  She just blurted this out without thinking.

 

Lena’s eyes widened.  “Kara, no.  That’s just too intrusive.”

 

Now that it was out there, she was gonna go with it.  “What are you talking about?  You’re already family!  It wouldn’t be intrusive at all!  It would just be you, me, Alex, Maggie, and the kids at Eliza’s house.  It would be so good to have you, Lena, please.  Don’t make me have to tell the girls that I invited you over, and you said no.”  Kara knew the kids were one of Lena’s weak points.  She patted herself smugly on the back before Lena even said yes.

 

The CEO bit her lip.  “It doesn’t seem right.  I’m just adopted family.  I don’t count.”

 

“ **I’m** just adopted family,” Kara pointed out.  “Does that mean I don’t count?”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Lena answered apologetically.  “I just meant-”

 

“I know what you meant, Lena, but you’re really dismissing your importance to our family by saying that you don't count.  You do count.  Very much so.”

 

The CEO opened her mouth to argue, then clicked it shut again.  They just stared each other down for a moment before Lena looked away saying, “I’ll think about it.”

 

The blonde took her friend’s hand, feeling that familiar electricity when they touched.  “Listen, if you really don’t want to go, then by all means, don’t.  I won’t force you, and I won’t tell the kids about asking you.  But if you want to come be a part of our Christmas celebration, then we would really love to have you.  There’s no intrusion.  You’re fully invited as a member of our family.”

 

“Don’t you need to talk to Alex about this first?”

 

“Nah,” Kara waved her off.  “She’ll be fine with it.”

 

“And Maggie?”

 

“Of course Maggie will be happy.  She’s crazy about you.”

 

“She is?”

 

“Duh!”

 

Kara heard Lena’s heart flutter at the acknowledgement.  “I didn’t know.”

 

“Well, now you do.”  The Kryptonian felt so gleeful to be able to say that.  She hoped it would only be a matter of time before her wife and girlfriend would allow Lena into the relationship.  She knew for a fact that Maggie more than liked the CEO.  Now, she just had to finish convincing Alex.  She was half-way there already.  She just needed an extra little push.  A couple of days back home with everyone at Christmas should help very nicely with that.  Maybe she could figure out a reason for Alex and Lena to be alone together, so they could bond more.

 

“What about Eliza?  Isn’t she going to be bothered?”

 

“Definitely not.  She’s a big sweetheart, and she really likes you.”

 

“She does?”

 

“Lena!  Yes!  Everyone in my family likes you.  That shouldn’t be a surprise.”

 

“Even though I’m a Luthor?”

 

“Yes, even with you being a Luthor.  They all have met you, and they all love you, just like I do.”  Oh!  She hadn’t exactly meant to tell Lena that she loved her just now, but there it was.  Why was she just blurting things out today?

 

The CEO’s heart stopped for a second, and her eyes got a little glassy before she cleared her throat and shook it off.  “I-  Kara, if you’re really sure, then I’ll go with you.”

 

Kara grinned beatifically.  “Yes!  That’s fantastic!”  She clapped her hands and did a little dance-like wiggle in her chair.

 

Lena laughed at her enthusiasm.

 

“OK, so we’re leaving the night before Christmas Eve, and coming home the day after Christmas.  Is that OK with you?  Can you handle that much time away from work?”

 

The brunette smirked.  “Well, it is only the weekend.  I’ll just bring my computer.  It’ll be fine.  And maybe I’ll drive separately, in case there’s an emergency.”

 

Kara frowned.  If she drove separately, that would really cut into their road trip bonding time.  She probably couldn’t get away with riding with Lena like Maggie could, especially on a two-hour trip.  “You don’t need to drive separate.  If anything happens, Alex or I could drive you back.”  That would be a good bonding time for Alex and Lena, but it would mean Lena would have to leave.  Grr.  

 

“No, Kara, that’s just asking too much.”

 

“It’s not!  Come on!  Why are you making me work so hard for this?”

 

The CEO groaned.  “I’m sorry.  Fine.  I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Kara smirked.  She so wanted to say something naughty.

 

Lena must have seen it in her eyes because the brunette raised an eyebrow at her.  “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Too late.  No take backs,” the blonde teased.

 

“Oh dear,” Lena chuckled.  “What am I gonna do with you?”

 

Kara started laughing mischievously.

 

“Kara!” Lena scolded, but her laughter diminished the effects of her anger.  “Stop it!”

 

“You’re the one saying these things!”

 

“Arg!”  The CEO threw her hands in the air helplessly, rolling her eyes.

 

“OK, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

Kara gave a fake gasp.  “How could you say that?”

 

“I know you,” Lena answered dryly.

 

The Kryptonian softened.  “Yes, you do.  And I know you, and I'm not letting you work all weekend.

 

“I might have to work a little,” the CEO amended.

 

“The kids might have something to say about that.”

 

“Please.  I'll just put them on the phone and they can broker my deals.”

 

Kara laughed.  “They would probably love that - especially Jamie.  She loves to take control.”

 

“Maybe I'll teach them a thing or two.”

 

“Maybe you should.  In this case, I think it would greatly benefit them to be mentored by a Luthor.”  She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

 

“Why, thank you.  Do they play chess?”

 

Kara pursed her lips in thought.  “I don’t know.  It’s not something we play with them, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t picked it up at school or somewhere.  Bring your chessboard and find out.”

 

“I’ll do that.”

  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Kara got home, late that afternoon, the girls were in the living room arguing.

 

“What’s going on here?” she demanded.

 

“Jamie called me stupid!” Jessie cried.  Of course.  One of the only things that actually could get Jessie to cry was for her **marginally** more bookish sister to call her stupid.  Which was ridiculous because they were both literal geniuses.  

 

“Jamie!” Kara chided.  “You know better!  That’s both mean and inaccurate.  What’s got into you?”

 

“She’s trying to say that Sam followed Frodo because he was gay!  That’s stupid!  He got married to Rosie Cotton, and they had thirteen children together!  That’s not gay!”

 

“Maybe he was bisexual.  He did end up with Frodo in the Undying Lands in the end, after all.”

 

Jamie gave her an incredulous look.

 

“That’s what I said!” Jessie claimed.  “That’s when she called me stupid!”

 

“That’s like going to Heaven, or something!  It’s not getting married!”

 

“Why does it bother you so much that Jessie wants to think of Sam as gay or bisexual or anything other than straight?  Hmm?”  Kara worried that her daughter was being blinded by the heteronormative world already.

 

Jamie stomped her foot.  “Because it’s inaccurate!”  Good, she’s not homophobic, just impossible.

 

“It’s fantasy!  So what if your sister wants to throw a little extra fantasy on your fantasy?”

 

Jamie growled and crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“I think you need some thinking time to adjust your attitude.”  Kara reached out her hand.

 

“No!” Jamie whined.

 

“Phone.”  The Kryptonian wiggled her fingers.  “You need to sit and think about why you’re having such a bad attitude right now.”

 

Jamie started crying.  “It’s not fair!”  She angrily slapped her phone into Kara’s hand and stomped off into her room.

 

“And no TV!”  She turned to the daughter still with her.  “Where is your mother?”  Sure, she could look round and find out, but she was feeling lazy.

 

“She’s laying down,” Jessie answered.  “She said she didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

Oh, right.  “Is Maggie here?”

 

The pre-teen shook her head.  “No, the schedule says she’s working.”

 

“I guess it’s just you and me for a little while.  What would you like to do?”

 

Jessie’s eyes brightened.  “Can we have ice cream?”

 

“Sure,” Kara agreed with a chuckle.  She should have known what to expect.  She doled them each out an extra big helping of ice cream, and they clinked their spoons together in cheers.  “Guess what,” she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“What?” Jessie asked excitedly, seeing the look on her _Mama’s_ face.

 

“Lena’s going to come to Midvale with us for Christmas!”

 

The young girl looked elated.  “Oh, sweet!  That’s awesome, _Mama_ !”  She happily went back to eating her ice cream, and slowly, her face grew pensive.  “ _Mama_?”

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Are you dating Lena?”

 

Kara almost choked on her ice cream.  She wasn’t expecting that question from her kid.  “Um…  No?”

 

“But you like her, right?  I mean, it’s kinda obvious.  Are you going to date her?”

 

Kara was feeling very put on the spot.  “I…  I have no idea if that’s something she would even want.”  She supposed she didn’t need to beat around the bush when her child had been so blunt to start off with.

 

“How did you know Maggie would want to be with you?  Or Mom, even?”

 

Kara didn’t want to tell her child how, when they were teens, she had smelled the want on her mother so strongly it had basically forced her hand into saying something about it.  “Your mom and I just always knew we wanted to be together,” she told part of the truth.  “And Maggie…  Well, we just asked and hoped it would work out.”

 

“And it did.”

 

“Yeah,” The Kryptonian was struck by how grown up her children were becoming - especially this one, who was currently showing a maturity rarely seen in her.

 

“So you should just ask Lena and see what she says,” Jessie told her, as if it really were that easy.

 

Kara sighed.  “Just give us some time, OK?  We just brought Maggie in a couple of months ago.  We don’t want to force anything,” she parroted what her wife had told her.

 

“What’s being forced?” Jessie wanted to know.  “Every time she’s around, we all have a great time, even Maggie.”

 

The Kryptonian really appreciated that her daughter was on her side.  “So you would be OK with it?” she checked.

 

Jessie nodded casually.  “Of course.  You should be with who you love, _Mama_.”

 

She couldn’t help it.  Kara got up and walked around the table, pulling her daughter into a tight squeeze and kissing her face repeatedly.  “I am with someone I love!” she announced proudly.

 

“ _Mama_!” Jessie squealed and laughed while she tried to pull away, and when that didn’t work, she dipped her finger in her ice cream and swiped it on Kara’s nose.  “Haha!”

 

The Kryptonian squawked.  “How rude!”  She wiped the ice cream off her face, then retaliated with her super-speed, dipping her finger in the chocolate and touching her daughter’s nose, then she sat back down on her side of the table like nothing had happened.

 

“ _Mama_!”  The young girl wiped her nose off and gave her parent a playful grin.  Kara usually complained about her getting dirty, so she was probably a little surprised.  They laughed together and went back to eating.

 

After they were finished with their ice cream, Kara let Jamie out of the bedroom, on the condition that she apologize to her sister.  

 

“I’m sorry for calling you stupid,” the elder twin told the younger.  “You’re not stupid.  Just delusional.”

 

“ _Mama_!” Jessie huffed indignantly.

 

“Jamie, do you want to spend the rest of the night in your room?”

 

The girl scowled.  “Fine!  He’s gay!  Whatever!”  She threw her arms in the air in defeat.  “Have it your way.  Facts don’t matter, I guess.”

 

“Jamie,” Kara warned, “This isn’t about whether Sam is gay or not.  I couldn’t care two cents’ worth about that.  It’s about your being unkind to your sister.”

 

The older twin sighed and finally looked apologetic.  “Fine.  I’m sorry, OK?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “Go get your homework.  Since Mom is sleeping, you can do it at the kitchen table while I start getting dinner ready.

 

The girls scrambled to get their things.  It was a treat for them not to be sent to their room to do their homework.  Kara and Alex usually used that time to spend a few minutes alone together.  The kids didn’t need help doing their school work.  It was beneath them, really, but they needed to do it to get by.  That was the arrangement, and they’d done it for years now.

 

“Guess what!” Jessie told her sister excitedly, after they were all settled at the table.

 

“What?” Jamie asked, intrigued.

 

“ _Mama_ invited Lena to spend Christmas with us!”

 

“Yay!” Jamie clapped her hands in pretty much the same way Kara had earlier that day when Lena agreed to the trip.  Then, of course, she did the same thing her twin had done not a half an hour earlier - her face became serious and she turned to her Kryptonian parent and asked with a sigh, “You’re going to date Lena now, aren’t you?”

 

“I-  I don’t know,” Kara stammered.

 

“She doesn’t know if Lena will say yes, or not,” Jessie supplied helpfully.

 

“You want us to ask her for you?” Jamie offered.

 

Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  “No!  God, no, please do not do that.  I know you’re just trying to be helpful, and I really appreciate that, sweetheart, but that would be incredibly rude.  And awkward.  Just let the adults deal with the adult business, OK?”

 

“Fine,” Jamie pouted a little, but there was no real sting in it.  “But no more, after this, OK?  This is just getting ridiculous.  You can’t have all the girls, _Mama_.  You’re kinda cheating the system by having more than one partner to begin with.  I mean, I know you’re an alien and all, but come on.  Three partners is extreme.”

 

“It would have been perfectly normal on Krypton,” Kara defended.

 

Jamie rolled her eyes.  “But we’re not on Krypton, so just keep it to three, OK?  At least this way, we can still claim that Maggie is Mom’s best friend and Lena is yours.  More than that would just be way too complicated.  Actually, it’s kind of already too complicated, but it’s too late for worrying about that, isn’t it?”

 

Kara felt a bit blindsided by her daughter.  She was used to Jamie being a little bossy, but not usually with this kind of practicality behind it.  “Yes, Mom,” she rolled her eyes playfully at her kid.

 

About half an hour later, Kara could hear Alex’s heartbeat quicken, indicating that she was waking up.  The Kryptonian put some coffee in the coffee pot and turned it on, so it would be ready when her wife came out.  She listened as the agent got up and washed her face before coming out.  

 

Sure enough, as soon as she wandered into the kitchen, Alex headed straight for the coffee.  “Mmm, I love you,” she whispered to her steaming mug.

 

“Are you talking to me, or the coffee?” Kara chuckled.

 

“Definitely the coffee,” Alex teased.

 

“Brat!”

 

The redhead grinned and wrapped her arms around her wife.  “I love you too, Angel.”  

 

The twins made gagging noises while they kissed.

 

“Would you rather have parents who fight and never kiss each other?” Alex snipped.

 

The girls just rolled their eyes and went back to their homework.  This was an argument they had nearly every week.  Most times, they didn't even bother to answer anymore.

 

“That's what I thought,” the agent smirked, and they kissed a few more times just because they could.

 

“Guess what, Mom,” Jamie said with a smirk on her face.  “ _Mama_ invited Lena to Midvale for Christmas.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara.  “Of course you did.”

 

“This will be a great opportunity to get to know her better,” Kara offered hopefully.  “That’s what you wanted, right?”

 

“Right,” Alex answered dryly.

 

They all settled into their normal routine for the evening until Supergirl got called away to stop a jewelry store heist.  That took all of fifteen minutes before she was back home cooking dinner for her family like she’d never even left.  All in all, it turned out to be a pretty relaxing night.  She felt like it would have been better with Maggie and Lena, but of course, life wouldn’t allow them all to be together all the time, so they would make do.  They’d done fine just the four of them all these years now.  

 

The girls didn’t have dance practice over the holidays, so they were all free to do whatever they wanted.  They sprawled out together, snuggling on the couch watching Netflix and eating popcorn - their favorite family time activity.

 

When Maggie got home around ten o’clock, she looked dead on her feet, so Alex and Kara scrambled around getting her food and shots and rubbing her shoulders.  

 

“Are you OK?” Alex checked, rubbing her fingers down Maggie’s spine.

 

The detective groaned in relief at Alex’s ministrations.  “Yeah, I just need to get some sleep, and I’ll be fine.  That’s what I get for pulling an all nighter.  I’m not as young as I used to be.”

 

“Oh, please,” Kara waved her off.  “You’re only thirty-two.  That’s still plenty young.”

 

“Yeah, but I feel the all-nighters more than I used to is what I’m saying.”

 

“Do you regret it?” the blonde worried.

 

Maggie smirked.  “Hell no.”

 

Kara chuckled.  “That’s a relief.”

 

“Kara invited Lena to Midvale for Christmas,” Alex announced.

 

Maggie glanced between a slightly annoyed DEO agent and a very nervous Kryptonian.  “OK?”

 

“Is it?” Kara fretted.  “OK, I mean?”

 

“Yes?”  She blinked sleepily.  “I’m honestly too tired to care right now.  Talk to me later.”

 

“OK,” the blonde agreed.

 

After Maggie finished eating and taking a shower, they all climbed into bed and went to sleep.  Kara took a little bit longer to nod off because she was excited about Christmas, and their Christmas party, and the fact that Lena was going to Midvale with them, but she too eventually succumbed to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say some extra Muse prayers! The last couple of chapters have been giving me problems. I don't want my story to be a drama, but I also don't want to be boring. You guys will warn me if the story starts to get boring, right? I still have some twists up my sleeve, but they won't come for a little while yet, so bear with me!


	21. The Christmas Party - Part 1 (of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends have a Christmas Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months and going strong! Your muse prayers must be working! Good job!
> 
> A big thanks for all the Kudos and comments! I had no idea this story would be so popular! You guys make this so much fun. I'm having a blast. I hope you are, too. 
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

“You guys, we’re not getting those,” Kara chastised her daughters for trying to put yet another thing in the cart that they didn’t need.  “Don’t make me regret bringing you to the store with me.  We’re getting things for the Christmas party, and that’s it.”

 

The twins pouted, but put the box of fruit roll-ups back on the shelf.

 

“Can we get Cheetos?” Jamie asked.  

 

“It’s on the list,” Kara answered.

 

“Yay!”  Jamie clapped her hands.

 

“I want Doritos,” Jessie added.  “Cool Ranch.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “That’s on the list too.”

 

“Yes!” Jessie pumped her fist in victory.

 

The kids were such junk food junkies.  She probably should have felt bad about it, but she didn’t.  They were her kids, after all.  They could eat whatever they wanted, and it would never show.  Alex cared more about them eating healthy than she did, though Kara would never let them live off of junk food, like they’d prefer.  She wasn’t **that** irresponsible.

 

She corralled her children through the grocery store, picking up the snack items they needed for their party.  Others were bringing pizza and potstickers and the like, but the Danvers were in charge of snack items.  Other than trying to put a few extra things in the cart, the girls were on their best behavior.  They knew from experience that their parents could and would ground them from parties, if they didn't mind their manners.  It was always the twins’ worst nightmare to not be included in social activities at home, so they weren't about to get banned from one of their favorite parties of the year.  

 

“How's school going?” she asked them.  

 

“Boring,” they answered in unison, rolling their eyes.

 

“I wish you would let us homeschool,” Jamie lamented.  “We could have our school work done in months instead of years.”

 

Kara snorted.  This was the same conversation she used to have endlessly with Jeremiah and Eliza when she first came to earth.  She hated school on this planet so much, and she would have done nearly anything to get out of it.  They thought she should blend in, though, so they let her skip one year to be with Alex, and that was it.  Kara now believed them to be right in doing so.  Insanely intelligent, or not, the kids were still part alien, and they needed to blend in just as much as she did.  “And that would call attention to you.  You know better.  Besides, wouldn't you miss your friends?”

 

Jamie shrugged.  “Jessie doesn’t have any friends, and I could see Shayla other times.  Everyone else is just a red shirt anyway.”

 

The Kryptonian face-palmed at the expression.  Curse Winn for turning her children into nerd queens!  “That's a terrible way to think of people!  I'm sure you would miss them, if they weren't around anymore.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie said sarcastically, “I'm totally gonna miss the kid that picks his nose all the time.  And the girl who still sucks her thumb?  We're total besties, don't you know?”

 

Kara sighed.  Her elder daughter could be so impossible sometimes.  “So these people have no redeeming qualities whatsoever?”

 

“Maybe, but I'm too repulsed to find out!”

 

Kara pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.  Jamie definitely got her _Mama’s_  cleanly tendencies, that was for sure.  She couldn't really blame her kids for not wanting to be around certain people, though.  They were highly intelligent,  fairly sophisticated, and very geeky, and it frustrated them to be around kids who couldn't understand them - which was most kids.  In all honesty, Winn was probably their best friend.

 

“I'm sorry you feel that way, but you're not home schooling.  I was twice as educated as you when I got here, and I still had to go to eighth grade.  We let you skip a grade. That's all I got to move up, so I could be in the same grade as your mom, so that's all you get.  You have each other.  You're not alone.  You're going to get through it just fine.  I know you will.”

 

Jessie groaned.  “We still have a year-and-a-half until we can even go to high school.  That feels like forever!”

 

“Yeah!” Jamie agreed.

 

Kara’s heart stopped.  Yes, she knew in an abstract way that her kids would be going to high school some day, but in only a year and a half?  How the hell did that happen?  Now she was regretting letting them skip any grade.  Her kids weren't ready for high school emotionally.  They were still obsessed with Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.  In fact that’s the only reason Jamie had the one friend she had - because she and Shayla shared a mutual love for worlds of Magic and The Force.  Jessie didn’t have any friends, really.  The girls tried to be sweet and kind, and the teachers all confirmed that, but the other kids were intimidated by them, or something.  They knew too much.  They were too smart, and too good at everything.  They never shut up about Star Wars.  People called them nerds, snobs, know-it-alls, and all kinds of mean things.  What would people call them in high school?  Plus, they hadn't shown any inkling of interest in romance or the sexually obsessed world of the high school student's mind.  Maybe she would talk to Alex about homeschooling them after all.  

 

“ _Mama_?”  Jamie said worriedly.  “Are you ok?”

 

“Of course I'm OK,” she answered with a smile.  “Why do you ask?”

 

“You looked a little scared there for a minute.”

 

“I-”  She stopped herself before saying what she was thinking.  “I thought I saw a spider,” she told them.

 

The look she received from the twins was priceless disbelief.  They both peeked at the people surrounding them and dropped the subject.  They must have thought it was something to do with Supergirl.  “Do you need to go?” Jessie whispered.

 

“We still have to get dip,” Kara whispered back with a wink.

 

The girls giggled and relaxed.  It only took them a few more minutes of shopping before they were ready to go.  Then they just had to stand in the endless holiday shopping lines.

 

Forty-five minutes later, they were home putting chips and dips in bowls, preparing for their guests.  They were already finished setting up the decorations, and they looked absolutely beautiful.  Kara was feeling a little giddy.  She loved Christmas.  It was her second favorite holiday, and would have been first, if her kids hadn’t been born on Valentine’s Day.  She hummed along with the music playing in the background and made sure everything was ready.  People were going to start showing up any minute.

 

James and Lucy arrived first, arms loaded with pizzas.  “Hey!” they chimed in unison.  “Merry Christmas!”  They gave hugs, grabbed some drinks and sat on the couch, where the twins proceeded to ask Lucy a million questions about their wedding plans, while James prepped his camera for the night.

 

Winn and Mon-El came next, with bags full of Chinese food.  Immediately, the twins forgot about Lucy and the wedding and practically pounced on the guys.  Mon-El looked a little awkward, but he managed.  

 

Kara smiled proudly at him.  He was really coming along nicely in his training and manners.  Hopefully he didn't read too much into her look of affection.

 

Lena knocked next.  She was accompanied by a handsome young Latino in a chauffeur’s suit and hat, and both of them were carrying very large, elaborate, homemade desserts, one cheesecake, and one sheet of brownies.

 

“Whoa!” Kara and the twins gasped and started salivating, though both for different reasons.  The twins, of course, wanted the desserts.  But Kara only had eyes for Lena.  She was wearing an incredible form-fitting red blouse, with a flowing, deep green skirt that stopped at her knees.  It really was a simple outfit, and not at all flashy, but the way it seemed to be (and probably was) tailor made to fit the woman made Kara’s heart stop.  Gorgeous wasn't a strong enough word.  She peeked out of the corner of her eyes to see if anyone noticed her noticing Lena, but all eyes were on the stunning brunette.  Clearly, she wasn’t the only one taken aback.  Even Alex seemed to be drooling a little.

 

“This is my driver Andy.  He won’t be staying.  I just needed his help carrying these,” Lena told them nonchalantly.  “Where do you want them?”

 

Kara shook herself out of her stupor.  “Oh!  Um, here, I’ll take them.”  She took the brownies from the chauffeur and put them on the table.  “Thanks, Andy.”

 

“No problem, miss,” he tipped his hat cordially and turned to leave.  “I’ll be ready when you are, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Thanks, Andy,” Lena smiled affectionately at him as he left.

 

“You got a driver for the night?” Alex asked excitedly.  “Does that mean you’re finally gonna drink with us?”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Yep.”

 

“Yes!” Alex and Maggie high fived.  “Let’s get started!”  Alex poured Lena a glass of wine - the kind Maggie said she prefered, and prayed to Rao that she liked it.

 

The brunette took a sip of the wine and hummed.  “You remembered,” she said to Maggie, seemingly quite surprised.

 

“I told you I would,” the Latina clinked their glasses together, and they drank, grinning at each other.

 

Kara felt a little giddy.  Lena wasn’t the only one dressed up tonight.  The twins were wearing the little elf costumes that Winn made them, and everyone else looked amazing, even Mon-El.  Winn must have taken him shopping.  Or Eve.  Either way, he looked snappy.  That was great because James would be taking pictures all night, although, right now he was letting the twins take pictures of him and Lucy in the bay window by the kitchen table.  It was a favorite place for everyone to take photos.

 

“Can I try?” Mon-El asked.

 

“And let you break it?  No way, dude.”

 

Lena snickered.  “James trusts eleven-year-old girls with his camera, but he doesn’t trust Mike?”

 

Kara scrambled for an explanation.  “Hehe, uh, yeah, he’s…  pretty clumsy!”

 

The brunette didn’t really look like she believed her, but she kept quiet on the matter.

 

Just then, J’onn, M’gann, and Douglas came in, loaded down with Mexican food.  

 

Lena gasped and hid behind Kara.  “Th- that’s the man that attacked my building right after Thanksgiving!”

 

“No!” everyone rushed to soothe Lena’s fright.  “No, it’s OK, that’s not him.”

 

Shoot!  It didn’t even occur to Kara that Lena would be afraid of the Martian.  What should she say?  “J’onn, explain!” she demanded worriedly.  There was no way she could come up with a believable lie to cover for the black ops group she worked with.

 

The director of the DEO gave Winn the bags he was holding and put his hands on his hips, like always.  “Miss Luthor, I apologize for frightening you.  The man that you met at Thanksgiving was a cybernetic copy of me, made by Cadmus.  You might recall seeing him with a blue cybernetic eye?”

 

Lena stepped out from behind the Kryptonian.  “Yes.  Yes, I do remember that.  It shot lasers, like Supergirl.”

 

Kara’s heart leapt.  It always did when someone referred to her powers as hers, and not her cousin’s.  “Yeah,” she said to Lena.  “We can all vouch for the truth of that.”

 

“Why would Cadmus make a copy of you?”

 

J’onn nodded.  “Because I’m the director of the FBI here in National City.”  Oh.  That was a simple enough answer.  Lena already believed Alex worked for the FBI.

 

The woman calmed.  “I see.  Well.  My greatest apologies.”

 

“No apologies necessary,” J’onn assured her.

 

“Shall we start over?” she insisted.  She put her hand out in front of her and greeted J’onn with a smile, “Hello, I’m Lena Luthor, and you are?”  Kara was quite proud to be her friend just then.

 

“J’onn J’onzz,” he shook her hand delicately, but warmly.  “And these are my friends, Megan and Douglas.”

 

Lena and M’gann shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.  “Douglas, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“A pleasure, Lena,” the bodyguard answered in his easy-going way, patting her affectionately on the shoulder.

 

“Come on, Lena,” Maggie said, taking the CEO by the hand.  “Let’s go stake our claim on the couch.”  

 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Lena agreed, and she and Alex followed Maggie into the living room, drinks in hand and grins on their faces.

 

Kara was really glad J’onn and M’gann couldn’t read Kryptonian minds because she was thinking some very naughty things just then.  Although, when she looked at them, she questioned that fact because they were both looking at her like they just **knew** anyhow.  She gulped and started offering them food and drinks.  Anything to change the subject that hadn’t even been brought up.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Alex and Maggie sat on each side of Lena in the living room.  As of yet, no one else had followed them in.  “Oh!” Alex jumped back up.  “I almost forgot...”  She went to grab the bottle of tequila and some shot glasses out of the kitchen, and hurried back.  She planned on testing the CEO’s limits tonight, since she wasn’t driving.  She poured them all shots.

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” Lena joked.

 

“Maybe, if you’re a good girl,” Maggie purred mischievously, downing her liquor.

 

Lena took her shot next.  “And what happens, if I’m a bad girl?” she challenged seductively.

 

“Then we get the cuffs out,” Alex answered with a smirk.  She shot her tequila and poured them another round.

 

Lucy appeared in the doorway.  “You’re doing shots without me?  Rude!”

 

“Come on, then,” Alex told her.

 

The petite brunette disappeared for a second and reappeared with another shot glass, which Alex happily poured tequila into.  “How many have you guys done already?” she asked, easily shooting the liquor with the group.

 

Alex held two fingers up.

 

Lucy pointed at her shot glass for another.  Alex poured it, and Lucy downed it.  “OK!” she said happily.  “Now we’re warm and fuzzy, right kids?”

 

The redhead flipped her friend off.  She hated it when the woman called her a kid.  Just because the major was a few years older, didn’t mean Alex was a kid.  She was thirty years old, for crying out loud!

 

“What are we talking about?” Lucy wanted to know.

 

“We hadn’t gotten around to talking about anything,” Alex lied casually.

 

“Yeah, right,” the other agent clearly didn’t believe her for a second.

 

“What do you want us to be talking about?” Maggie smirked.

 

“I don’t know.  Something good.”  The younger Lane shrugged.

 

“Define ‘good,’” Lena used air quotes.

 

Alex snickered.

 

“Oh!  Little Luthor is playful!  I like it!”  Lucy took it upon herself to pour them another round of shots.  “We’re gonna see what you’re made of.”  She held her glass up to Lena, and they all clinked and took their shots.

 

The CEO smirked.  “I can hold my own.”

 

“Tell us something that people don’t know,” the military woman demanded.

 

Lena pursed her lips in thought for a moment.  “I hate asparagus.”

 

“Come on!” Lucy chided her.  “Something real.  Please?”

 

Lena bit her lip.  “I’m not good at talking about myself.  Usually people do it for me.”

 

“We’re not gossipers, Lena,” Alex put a comforting hand on the CEO’s leg.  “We won’t talk about you behind your back, and we definitely won’t go around talking bad about you.  We’re Team Lena all the way.  We just really want the chance to get to know you better, OK?”

 

Lena’s eyes watered lightly, and she turned to give Alex a hug.  “Thanks.  You don’t know what that means to me.”

 

“Of course.  So,” Alex continued, keeping her arm around Lena.  “Tell us, from the source, who you are.”

 

The CEO swallowed hard.  “It’s hard to tell sometimes,” she began.  “At times, I feel like the same lost little girl who came unwittingly into the Luthor household all those years ago, and other times I feel like I’m a million miles away from there, wondering how I got here.”

 

“I think we can all sympathize with that to some degree or another,” Alex admitted.  “We all feel a little lost sometimes.  That’s what friends are for - to be there for us until we find our way again.  And sometimes we can even help each other find the way we lost.”

 

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed, lacing her fingers through Lena’s.  “That was a great start.  Now tell us something else.”

 

“I've never had friends like you all before.  Luthors don't really have friends.  More like minions.”

 

They all laughed.  “Is anyone else picturing the Luthor household overrun by little yellow caricatures?”   Alex found this thought quite hilarious.

 

Lena, honest to God, giggled.  “That certainly would have made life interesting growing up.”

 

“Kara mentioned you went boarding school?” Alex asked.  “What was that like?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed.  “Those were some crazy times.  If there was trouble to be found, we would find it.”

 

“Ooo!  Now we're getting somewhere!” Lucy exclaimed, rubbing her hands together in excitement.  “What kind of trouble did Lena Luthor get into?”

 

The CEO looked behind her to make sure no one else was listening.  “Well, we drank a lot and did a lot of drugs, snuck out to go clubbing all the time, paid teachers to look the other way when we didn’t feel like doing assignments…  Once, I broke a guys nose for grabbing my ass.  There’s plenty more, but those are the main ones.  Satisfied?”

 

“Yes!” Lucy and Maggie exclaimed at the same time.  “So, Little Lena’s not as perfect as she seems.  That’s a relief.”  Lucy poured them another shot.  “I went to military school.  There was some of that there too, although, at the time, I was too terrified of my father to get into too much trouble.  That came later, after I graduated college.”  They all took their shots.

 

“Alex has always been a goody-two-shoes,” Maggie lamented.

 

Lucy scoffed.  “Yeah, except for the part where she got pregnant at seventeen and started drinking as soon as she started college.”

 

Alex would have smacked Lucy in the arm, if she could reach her.  “It wasn’t that soon.  I was still nursing the twins when I started college.”

 

“Please.  As soon as your kids started on the bottle, so did you.”

 

Lena and Maggie snickered loudly.

 

“You don’t wean kids onto a bottle.  You wean them off it,” Alex defended.  

 

That just seemed to make everyone laugh harder.

 

“You guys can shut the fuck up now,” Alex told them, though she wasn’t really mad, and they knew it.

 

“Oh, drinking!” Mon-El came out of the kitchen and wandered into the living room.  “Can I join you?”  

 

The girls all looked at each other uncertainly, but when James came in and said basically the same thing as Mon-El, they relented.

 

“Only if you answer one question each, first,” Lena demanded.

 

The both agreed easily.

 

She turned to James first.  “James, I know you’re friends with Superman.  Does that mean you automatically hate me?”

 

The photographer sighed.  “I didn’t know you were going to ask such a heavy question.  But no, Lena, I don’t hate you.  I was a little scared of you, at first, but now I know better.  We’re good.”

 

“Good,” the CEO smiled gratefully at him, then turned to Mon-El, who smiled dashingly at her.  “Mike,” she grinned salaciously.  “Are you an alien?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Alex’s heart stopped.

 

Mon-El just stood there stammering.  “Uh, no, of- of course not!  Why would you say that?”

 

“Well, for one, did you know there’s no such thing as Daxam, Michigan?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“And at Thanksgiving, you said Kara found you in a pod.”

 

“Well…”

 

“And at the dance recital, the kids called you Mon-El.  Isn’t Superman’s name Kal-El?  Are you two related?  Are you a Kryptonian?  Do you have superpowers too?”  Apparently Lena turned into a curious five-year-old when she was drinking.

 

Mon-El started slowly backing away, but he wasn’t looking where he was going, so he bumped into the wall instead of going through the doorway.

 

“You might as well just tell her,” Alex sighed.  “She knows I work with Supergirl.  I’m bound to know other aliens, right?”

 

Mon-El grimaced.  He was captured by Lena’s mother, after all.  He had good reason to be nervous.

 

“It’s OK, Mon-El,” Maggie assured him.  “You can trust her.  She’s not like her mother.  She turned her mother in, remember?”

 

The Daxamite nodded his head.  “Right.  Sorry.  I just…”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Lena told him.  “I understand.”

 

He sighed awkwardly.  “I’m not Kryptonian, so I’m definitely not related to Superman.  But I am an alien, though.  Kinda strong.  Kinda fast.  Nothing compared to Supergirl, though.  So…  Can we drink now?”

 

“I’d say you earned it,” Lena answered.

 

“But you gotta get your own shot glasses,” Lucy informed them.

 

The two men retrieved more shot glasses and sat down in the living room, Mon-El in the chair, and James on the love seat with Lucy.

 

“You guys are the cuddliest people I’ve ever met,” James commented on the fact that Alex still had her arm around Lena, and Maggie was still holding Lena’s hand.  “If they get to be too much for you, you just let me know,” he told the CEO  “I’ll come rescue you, if you need it.”  

 

Clearly he didn’t understand that they were conditioning her for being in their polyamorous relationship.  Alex continued to hold on to her.  Lena was a good cuddler - almost as snuggly as her kids.

 

Speaking of which, “Your kids are in there hanging all over Winn, as usual too,” James let her know.

 

“Are they spazzing out?” she worried.  

 

“A little,” he admitted.  “Nothing out of the ordinary, though.”

 

The redhead rolled her eyes.  Winn would let her girls get away with murder.  If neither Douglas nor Kara were saying anything, though, it was probably fine.  She poured the guys shots.  The gals had had more than enough for now.  They should probably eat something.  

 

As if reading her mind, Kara appeared through the doorway a minute later with a couple of plates full of various pizza slices.  “I thought maybe you guys should eat some food before you drink anymore.”

 

“I love you,” Alex told her, overly affectionate from the tequila.  

 

“Love you too, babe,” Kara sat down beside her and kissed her chastely.  It was always ‘babe’ when the redhead was drinking.  Ordinarily, it was baby or baby girl, but when she drank - ‘babe.’  Alex never could figure out why.  She’d asked the Kryptonian if it bothered her when she drank, and Kara always said no, otherwise, she’d think it was that.  Unless her wife was lying.  But why would she?

 

The women all dug into the pizza, thanking Kara profusely.

 

Douglas, J’onn, and M’gann all came in the living room and sat on the extra folding chairs that were placed randomly around the room.

 

“OK!  Who’s ready for some Trivial Pursuit?” Kara asked excitedly.

 

“How are we going to pick teams?” Alex wondered aloud, then counted the people in the room.  “We could do two teams of five.”

 

“That’s too many people on a team,” Lucy complained.

 

“Yeah, and that’s not exactly an accurate count, either, my dear,” Kara informed her.  “Winn, Jessie, and Jamie are still in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh, right.”  Alex blamed it on the alcohol.

 

“How about three teams of three, and the short straw gets Mon-El?” Maggie suggested with a smirk.

 

“Hardy har har,” Mon-El rolled his eyes.  He never took Maggie’s ribbing seriously.  In fact, he sometimes seemed to like it.  He was such a weirdo.

 

“How about we write down everyone’s name on a piece of paper, and fold it up, and put it in a bowl?  Then we’ll draw names to see who goes on what teams,” M’gann offered.

 

“I like that idea!” Kara declared, running to get a pen and paper.  She jotted down everyone’s names, like M’gann suggested, folded them up, put them in a bowl, and started drawing names.  “Kids, get in here!” she called over her shoulder.

 

The twins ran in immediately.

 

“Where’s Winn?”

 

“In the kitchen.”

 

“I asked you all to come here.”

 

“You said, ‘Kids, get in here.’”

 

“Well, I meant him, too.”

 

The girls ran back to the kitchen to grab their adopted uncle.  Once they returned, Kara started reading off names and assigning them to teams.

 

The teams were:

 

      Team 1:  Maggie, Alex, Douglas

 

      Team 2:  Kara, Jessie, James

 

      Team 3:  J’onn, Jamie, Winn

 

      Team 4:  Lena, Mon-El, Lucy, M’gann

 

They rearranged themselves according to teams.  Some team members were happier than others, but no one complained.  Kara grabbed the game board and started divvying out pieces.  The game was close.  Not many questions were missed, but eventually Team 3 prevailed, much to the displeasure of the others.  

 

“Good job, baby!” Alex high-fived her daughter.  The guys had let Jamie be their team leader and answer quite a few of the questions, so people didn’t complain about the psychic Martian cheating.  The girl got most of her questions right, though she did miss a few, and Winn answered a few that were way above her pay grade.  She was only eleven, after all.  

 

Alex loved that her kids were so smart.  She was one proud mom.  They weren’t quite as advanced as Kara was at their age, but they were still above and beyond the expected.  Also like Kara, they seemed to be more interested in using their intellect and talents for the arts.  They loved drawing and dancing, and James occasionally gave them photography lessons, which they seemed to be fairly fond of.  They couldn’t care less about math and science, much to Alex’s chagrin.  They were good at it, to be sure, but they never showed any interest in pursuing it further than what they learned at school.  In fact, much to her further dismay, Jessie  has consistently been showing interest in Maggie’s job, claiming that she wanted to be just like the detective when she grew up.  Alex didn’t want her babies in the field.  She wanted them safe and sound at home, playing Just Dance and watching Liv & Maddie.  Or maybe some less annoying show, but still.

 

“Can we sing Christmas carols now?” Kara asked excitedly.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face.  “Sure, Angel.  Winn?”

 

Winn got up and passed out a few pamphlets with Christmas song lyrics on them, then sat down at the little keyboard he kept at their place for just such an occasion.  If there was one thing her girls loved, including Kara, it was a sing-along.  When the tech had learned that fact, the twins were still little, so he’d dusted off his ill-used piano lessons and started playing songs for them when he visited.  Six years later, they’d never really stopped doing that.  It drove Alex a little batty, but they had so much fun when they did it, she tried to be a good sport about it.

 

“Who wants another shot?” she asked the group.  

 

“I resent that!” Winn complained.

 

“Not you!” she retorted.  “S-H!  Not S-C-H!”

 

Everyone who wanted another shot put their glass out, and she poured them all.

 

“I want one!” Jessie told her.

 

Alex knowingly swiped her shot glass under her daughter's nose for a second.  “Here you go.”

 

The twin gagged and coughed exaggeratedly.  “Yuck!  I didn’t mean it!  I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Alex!” Kara chastised her.

 

“What?  I wasn’t really giving it to her!” she defended.

 

The Kryptonian gave her a Look, to which Alex just rolled her eyes.  The agent knew how her daughter would react.  She knew the kids had no real interest in drinking.  If they did, she'd never tease them like that.  Kara was just being paranoid.  She took her shot and leaned back into Maggie, who shared her sense of humor on the matter.

 

“OK, let's start with ‘Deck the Halls,’" Winn directed.  He lead them through a couple verses of the song.  The twins, Kara, and Winn all sang loudly and enthusiastically.  Most everyone else sang at a more modest level, and the people who weren't as good at singing sang more quietly.  Mon-El just sat there, listening cluelessly.

 

“I wanna sing Frosty the Snowman!” Jamie announced.

 

“OK!” Winn immediately started off, “Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul…”

 

Alex chuckled to herself.  Her kids were fascinated by snow, since they'd hardly ever seen it in real life.  She wondered if they'd like it as much if they lived somewhere that it actually snowed a lot.

They sang five or six more songs, including ‘Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer,’ ‘Jingle Bells,’ and ‘Silent Night,’ until Alex just couldn't take it anymore.  “OK!”  She clapped her hands exaggeratedly.  “That was great, everybody!  Good job!”

 

“I wanna sing more!” Jamie begged.

 

“That's enough,” Alex told her.  

 

“I agree,” Maggie said, stretching.

 

Lena leaned her shoulder against Alex’s, shaking her shot glass at eye level.  “Uno mas?”

 

Not for the first time, Alex genuinely wanted to kiss Lena Luthor.  There had been a couple other times, but this was the strongest.  If this woman, that she already really liked, could hold her own drinking this much tequila, she had the agent’s respect, and yes, adoration.  This was how she bonded with Maggie and Lucy, after all.  Why not Lena too?  She poured them all one last shot.  “To family!” she toasted.

 

“To family!” everyone toasted back, even the ones without shots.  After that, they all started having separate conversations again.

 

Alex put her glass down, leaned back, and put her arms around Lena and Maggie.  She was feeling especially cuddly right now, after all that tequila.  Both women leaned into her, and she leaned her head against Maggie’s, nuzzing her soft brown hair.  “I love you,” she said, kissing her girlfriend’s temple.  

 

“I love you too,” Maggie nuzzled back.

 

Alex turned to Lena.  Any idiot could see the look of longing in the CEO’s eyes.  Her heart couldn’t take it.  “We love you too, Lena,” she said softly, but clearly.

 

Lena bit her lip.  “You’re just saying that because we’ve had about a hundred shots of tequila.”

 

The agent shook her head.  “Nu-uh.”

 

The brunette didn’t say anything.  She just clenched her jaw shut and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

Apparently, Kara couldn’t stand to be left out anymore because she joined them on the couch by squeezing in on the other side of Lena and wrapped her arms around all of them as best she could.  That made the twins decide they needed to join in too, and they crawled into the pile, sprawling out across everyone’s laps.

 

James chuckled and started taking pictures of them.  “You guys crack me up.”

 

J’onn and M’gann shared a knowing look, as they often did as two psychic beings who knew things before the rest of the world did.  Alex was indescribably thankful that they were both polite and discreet about what they knew.  They must know such horrible, dark, and perverted things from being unable to block out all the noise, but their species seemed to be built for it.  They just seemed to understand everyone and everything all the time.  They were never surprised, so they could always behave decorously and thoughtfully.  

 

If anyone ever had Alex’s utmost respect and admiration, it was those two.  Warriors from across the ages, they carried themselves with poise and strength.  Like Kara, they were unaffected by alcohol, so she couldn’t judge them by that measure, but also like Kara, it didn’t matter because of how amazing they were, just by being themselves.  She playfully stuck her tongue out at them, making them laugh.

 

Winn was making Mon-El pick up all the lyric pages from everyone for storage.  Lucy and James were drunkenly picking on each other and laughing loudly, and Douglas was lamenting to the girls how he didn’t get to sing any French Christmas carols with them.  It was understandable.  They hadn’t really needed him much this month.  A bank robbery here, a car accident there, and Kara wasn’t usually gone for more than an hour at a time, if that.  And with no real alien threats around the city, Alex was usually out of work in time to pick up the kids from school herself and stay with them for the night.  The most they’d seen him this month was tonight and the night of the kids’ dance recital.

 

“Hey, can we play that game with the funny little guys in the cars and the slippery bananas?” Mon-El asked hopefully.  “I love that game.”

 

What the hell was he-  “You mean Mario Kart?” Alex wondered.

 

“Yeah, that!” the Daxamite said happily.  “Please?”

 

Alex chuckled.  “Sure.”  He had broken several Wii remotes, but it was good for his super-strength control training, so she could always convince J’onn to reimburse her through the DEO.  “I guess you’re looking to get whooped.”

 

“You wish,” he retorted.  He was fairly good, when he was in control.  And sober.  He had had several shots of tequila too, and Daxamites were **not** immune to the effects of alcohol, much to his delight.  He still had to drink more than double what Winn drank to get drunk, but really, that might have said more about Winn than it did Mon-El.

 

Everyone around her groaned in protest when she got up to get the Wii remotes.  They had all been warm and snuggly there after all.  “I’ll be back in, like, two seconds,” she told them  “Geez!”  She turned to the rest of the group.  “Who else wants to play?”

 

“Me!” Jessie raised her hand from the couch.

 

“Of course you do,” She tossed Jessie one of the controllers.

 

“Winn?”  She wanted him to demolish Mon-El, and honestly, she wasn’t all that good herself.  Jessie would beat them all, so that was a wash.  It was between the three adults that the competition really mattered.

 

“You got me,” the tech took the last game remote, and they started playing.

 

Alex cheered her daughter on, but trash talked the guys the whole game, whether she was winning or not.  Mon-El gave right back as good as he got, but he got some of his English idioms mixed up, and it lessened the effects a bit when everyone was laughing.  Winn did not engage her.  He knew better.  She was both drunk and in full competitive mode.  Jessie, of course, won by a mile, but Alex and Winn were neck-and-neck right to the very end, with Mon-El not far behind.  Eventually, Alex overtook them all and won second place, and because she did it with a very strategically placed turtle shell, Winn came in last place with a loud groan.

 

“Bam!  What?” she whooped, knowing it would make her daughters laugh.

 

“No!” Winn complained.  “Best two outta three!”

 

“Fine, you’re on,” she told him with a smirk.  “Winner doesn’t have to help clean up.”

 

“Yes!” Jessie pumped her fist in victory.

 

“Not you.  You still get to help clean up, and go to bed when it’s bedtime.”

 

Jessie looked at her phone in a panic, then sighed with relief when she saw that it was only a little past eight-thirty.  They didn’t have to go to bed until nine-thirty on the weekends, and they always managed to squeeze out an extra half-hour when there was a party going on.

 

“Ready, set, go!”  Alex started the game before anyone else was ready, but even with her cheating, Jessie still beat her, with Winn in close second.  In fact, everyone teamed up against Alex, and she came in last this round.  “Bullies!” she complained.

 

“Serves you right,” Kara told her unsympathetically.

 

Lena, Maggie and Lucy all snickered loudly.

 

“OK, one more round,” Winn insisted.  Neither of them expected Mon-El to be half a second behind Jessie at the very end.  Everyone’s jaws dropped when his Bowser crossed the finish line.  “Whoa.”

 

“Yes!” Mon-El threw his hands in the air victoriously.  “Oh, yeah!  Take that, Alex!”

 

The redhead grumbled.  “We still have to go one more round to see who wins.”

 

The Daxamite smirked.  “Let’s do it!”

 

“Rainbow Road.  You're going down.”  

 

“Not a chance!”

 

They hunkered down to play one last round, and everyone watched in anticipation to see who would win.  Jessie was ahead for most of the game, but in a huge upset, Mon-El swooped in behind her and hit her with a shell, taking first place and winning the round outright.  Everyone in the room cried out in shock.  Jessie looked like she didn't know what hit her.  No one had ever beaten her at any video game before, not even Winn.  (She wasn't allowed to play the very adult games that he could beat her at.)  Alex just stared at the TV in shock.

 

“Yes!” Mon-El hollered.  “Oooh, Rao, how awesome was that?”  He high-fived Kara, who was the only one who could take his strength in his excitement.  Well, the Martians could, but he knew better than to try to high-five them.  “Woo!”  He scooped Jessie up and twirled her around.  “You’re not mad at me, are you?” he checked.

 

The girl bit her lip, then growled and climbed over his back, putting him in a headlock, though he was pretty much unaffected by this, and she was still dangling from his shoulders while Mon-El just stood there, looking a little bewildered.  

 

Alex was both amused and confused.  Where had her daughter learned to do that?  She looked accusingly at Douglas.

 

“What?” he asked innocently.

 

“Are you teaching my kids how to fight?”  

 

“He rolled his eyes.  Just a few wrestling defense moves.  No punching or kicking.  Jessie, get down.”

 

The girl dropped to the floor and stuck her tongue out at the Daxamite.

 

Alex was going to complain, but Maggie spoke first.  “That's a good idea, especially with the way they like to run off.”  

 

That was a good point.  As much as Alex hated the idea, her girlfriend was right.  The kids were going to get themselves into trouble one of these days, and they should know how to defend themselves.  She sighed inwardly.  This was one of those horrible times when she had to let her child grow up and learn something she didn't want her to learn.  Alex's overprotectiveness reared against it, and she wanted to cry a little bit.

 

Sensing her distress, Lena took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  

 

The redhead gave the brunette a look of gratitude and squeezed back, leaning her head against the CEO’s shoulder.  Lena was almost as comforting as Kara, who, in the midst of all this, seemed to be having the same struggle as Alex.  They both snuggled a little closer to Lena, and Alex tuned out the conversations around her to marvel at how soothing this woman’s touch was.  No wonder Kara was so crazy about her!  She smelled good too.  Alex would bet that that had something to do with it as well.

 

When she tuned back into the room, Maggie was looking at her with a strange little smile on her face.  “What?” she asked defensively.

 

“Nothing!” Maggie insisted.

 

“Liar.”

 

“Whatever.  Prove it.”

 

The two women started playfully smacking and poking at one another, resulting in a tickle fight on the floor.  Once the twins caught wind of this, they pounced, tickling both women and causing a ruckus in the living room.

 

“Oh, Lord,” J’onn rolled his eyes, while the rest of the group just laughed, and James took pictures.

 

When all four girls were wildly out of breath, they finally stopped and laid in a big cuddled heap, still giggling at random intervals.

 

“You guys crack me up,” M’gann chuckled.

 

“They’re definitely in rare form, today, aren’t they,” J’onn commented.

 

“Rare form?” Kara scoffed.  “The days are more rare when they don’t do something like this.”

 

“I am so glad I don’t live here,” Winn commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are gonna like the next chapter.


	22. The Christmas Party - Part 2 (of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the evening of the Danvers' Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen, and everyone in between, I present to you: Lena Luthor’s POV! Woohoo!

 

Lena laughed as she watched the Danvers girls and Maggie wrestling around on the floor.  Wrapped in Kara’s warm embrace, surrounded by new friends, and buzzing with wine and tequila - she didn’t think she could be happier in the moment.  She loved these people.  She loved these women, and she couldn’t get enough.  She’d had more fun in the last few months with Kara and the gang than she’d had at any point in her entire life.  Even the whole debacle with Lillian couldn’t put a damper on the love she felt from this group.  In fact, the day she turned her mother into the police had been the point at which she’d realized that the Danvers were serious about being her friends.  She loved it.  She never felt like she fit so well in a group as she did with Kara, Alex, and Maggie.  And the twins made her heart burst to overflowing with adoration.  They were such good, sweet kids.  She would cuddle them all day, if they’d let her.

 

It was killing her to know how Kara and Alex made them, but that was just too indecorous of a question to ask.  She didn’t know them **that** well yet.  It was quite obvious that those were Kara’s biological children somehow, but Kara hadn’t yet revealed her secret, and Lena hadn’t yet admitted to knowing it.  Lena would find out what kind of alien reproduction system Kara had one of these days, come hell or high water.  Maybe she should just admit to knowing that Kara was Supergirl.  Then she could get to the bottom of the issue.  But she just couldn’t.  Those same old fears of rejection came screaming back to her as soon as she thought it.  She didn’t want to tell them she knew, at first, because she was a Luthor, and Kara was a Super.  She didn’t want to be found in suspicion before they even started off.  Then the issue became one where Lena didn’t want to lose the only friend she had in National City because said friend was afraid of a possible set-up.  Now, she didn’t tell them because she’s known all this time and hadn’t said anything, so she feared they might get mad at her for keeping secrets from them.  Especially **that** secret.  She’d continue to keep her mouth shut and try to wait for an opportunity to bring it up - assuming such a condition would even arise - and, if it did, she hoped they wouldn’t hate her for hiding things.

 

One of the twins (Jamie was the one in the red elf suit, right?  Winn was telling her earlier how he loved to make the kids costumes.) came over and sat on her and Kara’s laps.  She was smiling and panting, and she nuzzled into Lena’s neck, giving her goosebumps.  Lena wasn’t used to being touched this much - one or more of the Danvers girls and Maggie had been cuddling with her most of the night - but it felt so good, she didn’t want it to stop.  She kissed Jamie’s head, and the girl grunted happily and gave her a hug that turned into more snuggling.  She loved the way the twins just melted into her when they hugged and cuddled her.  It was better than the snuggliest blanket she’d ever known.  And she was a big fan of soft, fluffy blankets.  She had a knack for finding the best of everything, and this was no exception.  She’d found the best family in the whole world, with the best kids, and the best friends.  This was simply the best.  Period.

 

Alex, Maggie and Jessie, in her adorable green elf costume, piled back onto the couch with them.  Alex put her arm around Maggie and leaned back onto Lena, while Jessie stretched across them and put her head on the arm of the couch.  They all looked so happy.  And Lena was honored to be a part of that.  If her heart was ever made of ice, as some accused, it would never last around this warmth.

 

James continued to take pictures of them, and she felt a little self-conscious.  If she wasn’t on the couch with them, they would have some really nice family photos that they could put on the wall.  But Kara and Alex were both leaned against her on either side, and Jamie was on top of her, so it wasn’t like she could really get up and get out of the way.  “Could I have copies of the pictures you’re taking?” she asked him.  “I’ll pay whatever you ask.”

 

“These pictures aren’t for sale, Lena” he told her seriously.  

 

Her heart sank.

 

“Just give me your email address, and I’ll add you to the list of people I send them to,” he finished.

 

She grinned.  “Thanks!  Alex still hasn’t given me copies of our trip to the aquarium.”  She nudged the redhead with her elbow.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get ‘em,” Alex answered sleepily.  “Not right now, though.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  She’d only asked for the pictures a dozen times.  Every time, there was some excuse or other.  Honestly, she thought Alex Danvers would be more reliable than this.  She worked for the FBI, for goodness sake!

 

“Looks like we’d better start cleaning up before Alex falls asleep,” Kara commented.  She shook the redhead, who grumbled in response.

 

“I’m comfy.”  She nuzzled Lena’s shoulder for emphasis.

 

Lena chuckled and nuzzled Alex’s hair.  She smelled really good.  They all did, especially Kara.  The way Kara smelled sometimes had Lena wanting to just rip her clothes off and beg the Kryptonian to take her for all she was worth.  Right now, she was wedged amongst them all, and even with the kids and everyone around them, her body was reacting to them rather strongly.  Kara just grinned.  She didn’t seem jealous of the affection that Lena and Alex were sharing at all.  If anything, she seemed to be enjoying it too.  

 

She thought about her conversation with Maggie, and how the Latina had expressed that she felt like jealousy didn’t enter into the picture because the three of them all just belonged together.  That Fate had raised its hand in declaration, and it was done.  Could it be that Fate had ordained this as well?  Was she destined to be a part of this strange polyamory?  The thought didn’t scare her as much as she would have expected.  She didn’t like the idea of not being in control of her own life and love affairs, but she also didn’t like the thought of not being with these women.  She would have to be extra careful in public with them, but she could manage.  She was the picture of discretion, after all.

 

The way Kara was looking at her made her heart stop in her chest.  It was almost a look of longing, but Lena assumed that was too much to hope for, and she was just seeing what she wanted to see.  She bit her lip, and Kara clenched her jaw, the look in her eyes sharpening and intensifying.  If all these people hadn’t been around, Lena didn’t think she would have had the willpower to resist kissing her.  She wanted to kiss Kara so badly.  This woman, who barged into her life and broke through all her defenses like they weren’t even there, made her feel things.  Very good things.  Very strong things.  Stronger than ever before.  Sure, she and Jack had loved each other, but it was a simple love, born of friendship and shared passions - valid, sure - but it wasn’t this kind of heavy, deep, overpowering longing that she felt for Kara.  Kara made an effort for her.  Kara would never ask her to choose between her job and her relationship.  Kara made her feel like she belonged, like she mattered in the world, whether she made a difference or not.  And now, here were Alex and Maggie, coming alongside her and heavily reinforcing all those beautiful emotions.

 

Embarrassingly, she felt a whimper escape her lips when Kara remembered herself and made her daughter stand up, so they could all get up and clean.  When they had grumblingly vacated the couch, Mon-El laid himself out on it and stretched, groaning exaggeratedly.  “Oh, yeah!  This is the life!”

 

The twins looked at each other in silent communication before running and jumping on him, bouncing up and down on his chest and stomach.

 

“Oof!” he pretended to be winded by them.  “Oh, my goodness, you guys are so heavy!”

 

“Hey!” they smacked him.

 

“Ow!” he faked pain again, making them giggle.  “I’ve had just about enough of your abuse!”  He stood up and captured them each under one arm and spun them around quickly, making them squeal loud enough to hurt everyone’s ears.  “Take that!”

 

The girls wobbled slightly when he put them down.  

 

“I wanna do that again!” Jessie exclaimed.

 

Mon-El picked her up and spun her around again, while Jamie ducked and hid behind Alex.  “Not me!” she insisted.

 

Lena laughed and started helping to pick up the game pieces that were all over the floor from the tickle fight earlier.  With everyone pitching in, the apartment was clean as a whistle in no time.  Even Mon-El, who had won the right not to help, wiped the counters and tables down.  Granted, Kara went behind him and redid it all, but at least he put in the effort.  Lena had noticed that Kara was a bit of a neat freak, so he probably did fine.

 

As soon as everything was tidy again, John, Megan and Douglas took their leave with hugs and Merry Christmases all around.  She really liked those guys.  They were all incredibly intelligent and witty.  Douglas particularly was hilarious, especially with the kids.  She hoped she’d get to see them all again soon.

 

James came up to her with his phone in his hand.  “What’s your email address, so I can send you pictures?”

 

“LKLuthor@LCorp.com.”

 

He looked at her in amusement.  “Your middle initial isn't ‘L’ too?”

 

“No, it is not," she answered, putting her hands on her hips.

 

He snickered drunkenly, and so did Lucy beside him.

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  She supposed it was good that they felt comfortable enough to tease her.  “Laugh all you like,” she retorted.

 

“Sorry,” James told her, though it wasn’t all that believable.  “Give me a few days to take care of these photos, and I’ll send them out.”

 

“Thanks, so much,” she grinned.

 

“We’re outta here.”  The couple gave hugs all around, and Lena mused that she must have had more hugs in that one day than she had in her whole entire life.

 

That just left Winn and Mon-El puttering around the kitchen, picking at the leftover snacks and joking around with the twins.  Both men seemed to get along quite well with the children.  It made Lena second guess herself on the whole polyamory thing.  That was just a dream, whereas, Mon-El was a very handsome, very single guy that sometimes had quite the effect on her.  He wasn’t exactly a genius, but he was kind and funny.  And Winn actually was a genius, to be sure.  They could talk about scientific matters for hours on end.  Sure, he was a little awkward sometimes, but he was sweet, and he got her jokes.  Here were two men who she got along well with, who probably would be happy to have her.  There was only one problem:  They weren’t Kara.  They didn’t make her feel the way Kara made her feel.  They didn’t have that sunny, bubbly, comforting personality that the Kryptonian had that made her so special and desirable.  They weren’t the ones that came to rescue her time, and time again.  No one could compare to Kara Danvers in Lena’s eyes.  She was smitten.

 

Lena wasn’t desperate enough to just jump into any kind of relationship, no matter her feelings.  She didn’t grow up a Luthor to be some codependent housewife.  No, she would take her time and see how things played out.  If one of the guys asked her out, she would say yes and see how it went.  If the girls asked her, she would do the same.  If not, she would stay single and enjoy the great friends she now had.  There was absolutely no reason to rush into anything.  

 

Kara turned some music on her phone and pulled Alex into a dance.  The song was “White Christmas.”  She wasn’t really sure why the blonde would choose that song, when they lived in southern California, but the couple seemed to be quite happy dancing to it.

 

“May I have this dance?” Maggie asked, holding her hand out.  

 

Lena took the proffered hand, and while the Latina lead, the CEO was surprised at how graceful she was.  

 

“I thought you didn’t know how to dance.”

 

“I never said that,” Maggie answered.  “I never took lessons as a kid, but I had a girlfriend once that made me go to classes with her.  She was hot.  Almost as gorgeous as you, but not quite.  Anyway, she was able to get me to do a lot of things I wouldn’t have done otherwise.  She got me started on yoga, and I actually still do that to this day.”

 

“You do yoga?”  Lena couldn’t believe her ears.  “You seem more like the kickboxing type.”

 

The detective laughed.  “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I can kick some ass too, but I love yoga.  It’s really relaxing, and I need that in my old age.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  “Please, we’re not old yet.  Don’t start that nonsense.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Fine, then.  I like the way it keeps me limber.”  She waggled her eyebrows.

 

“Ah!  That explains it,” Lena answered with a smirk.  She loved the way Maggie flirted with her.  She hoped it meant that the detective genuinely had feelings for her, and she didn’t just flirt with everyone.  She didn’t seem the type, but Maggie liked to surprise her.

 

When the song was over, Lena noticed that the guys and the twins had vacated the kitchen.  She could hear the sounds of Mario Kart from the living room now.  

 

Alex looked at her watch.  “I need to get the twins to take their showers.”  She headed for the living room.

 

“Should I go home?” Lena asked.

 

“No!” Kara answered, a little whiny.  She re-gathered herself, “I mean, if you need to go, you should go, but we don’t want you to leave yet, do we, Maggie?”

 

“Of course not,” the detective agreed.  “We never want you to leave,” she said mischievously.

 

Lena bumped their shoulders together.  “Goof.”

 

“It’s kinda true, though,” the Kryptonian admitted.

 

The CEO’s heart fluttered.  Maybe they did want her.  She really hoped they did.  “Well, if you insist.”  She relaxed and poured herself another glass of wine.  “What now?”

 

“The girls will be going to bed soon,” the blonde told her.  “After that, we can actually have some adult time.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow.

 

“Not like that,” the Kryptonian amended.  “The guys are still here, after all.  But if you want to stay after they leave...”  She winked without finishing her sentence.

 

Lena’s heart stopped at that comment.  The Kryptonian was usually so clean-mouthed, it surprised the CEO when she said something verging on naughty.  It also made her a little aroused.  Was she serious?  Lena wasn’t ready to go there yet.  She needed more time to mentally prepare herself for that kind of intimacy, especially if Kara had some kind of strange alien physiology.  She wanted to go on dates and more family outings before sex came into the picture.  She wanted to be one-hundred percent sure about this, and right now, she was only at about eighty-seven percent surety levels.

 

They settled back onto the couch in the living room, making the guys move to the chairs in the process.  The twins took turns showering, and when that was done, they were made to go to bed.  Everyone gave them hugs and kisses, and the game system was finally turned off.  

 

Lena sighed with relief.  Video games were not really her thing, although, she did have fun playing Just Dance with the twins, but that wasn’t a typical game, to her knowledge.  She much prefered games that challenged the mind, like chess, or their earlier game of Trivial Pursuit. Was there a video game for Jeopardy?  She might like that.

 

“Good party, Angel,” Alex told Kara with a kiss.  Maggie cleared her throat exaggeratedly, and Alex kissed her too.  “Good party, Mags.”

 

Lena’s heart skipped.  She wanted a kiss too.  Maybe she shouldn’t drink any more.  She was feeling a little too affectionate.  It was going to get her in trouble, if she wasn’t careful.  Honest to God, Alex looked a little bit like she was thinking about it, but decided against it at the last second.  Winn and Mon-El were still there, after all.

 

“So, Lena-”

 

Maggie interrupted, “I swear to God, Winn, if you start in on your nerdy technobabble, I will have to hurt you.”

 

The tech pressed his lips together.

 

“Oh, thank Rao!” Mon-El exclaimed, wiping his face with his hands in relief.

 

Lena chuckled.  Kara wouldn’t say it, but even with her incredibly high intelligence, she wasn’t much for talk of the scientific either.  It was fine.  She could talk to Winn anytime.  He’d been making a habit of calling her on occasion, just to socialize.  Not a lot, but enough to show he cared.  Alex and Maggie had been texting her regularly too, in addition to all her lunch dates with Kara.  It was strange to have so many friends all at once.  She almost didn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“Can we drink some more?” Mon-El asked.  “Oh!  Can we play a drinking game?  I love those.”

 

“No, they’ve had enough,” Kara answered for the group, not even giving anyone else a chance to answer.  “There’s liquor and stuff in the kitchen.  Knock yourself out.”

 

“Don’t drink Lena’s wine,” Maggie warned.

 

“I just want a beer,” he told them.  “Alex’s brand is really good.”

 

“In the fridge,” Alex told him.  “If there’s even any left.  Winn was hitting those pretty hard earlier.”

 

“Oh, yeah, five beers in four hours, I’m really such a lush.  Someone should stop me.”

 

“For you, that’s a lot,” Alex teased.

 

“Oh, you’re so funny.”

 

“Mon-El’s laughing.”

 

“Mon-El!”

 

Lena laughed at that.

 

“Hey!” Winn exclaimed indignantly.

 

“Sorry,” she told him, covering her smile with her hand.  It was nice to have people to joke around with.  

 

Maggie was grinning lasciviously at her.  God, those dimples were killer!  How was this woman so beautiful?  The twins had once told Lena that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but the CEO disagreed wholeheartedly.  She thought the Latina was, by far, more beautiful.  With her long, raven locks, deep dimples, mouth turned up as though she was always smiling, and eyes that shined with mirth, Lena had found herself very turned on by the detective on many occasions already.  Now that Maggie had that look in her eyes, the CEO was revisiting those feelings.  The Latina whispered something in Alex’s ear, and the redhead turned to look at Lena, then looked at Kara between them, then turned back to Maggie on her other side.

 

“You know, it’s kinda late.  Maybe you guys should go,” Alex told Winn and Mon-El.

 

Winn looked at his phone to check the time.  “Someone’s turning into a pumpkin tonight,” he commented.  “It’s barely past ten o’clock.”

 

Mon-El whispered in his ear, and the techie got a strange look on his face, then straightened up and cleared his throat awkwardly.  “OK, well, on that note, I think it’s time for us to go.”

 

For the life of her, Lena couldn’t figure out what everyone was whispering about, but her main concern was whether she should leave or not.  This was Alex and Kara’s place, and Maggie was their girlfriend.  They all belonged here.  Lena wasn’t quite so sure about herself.  They had expressed that they wanted her to stay, but for how long?  Would they tell her?  Was she supposed to figure it out for herself?  Kara had made a rather suggestive comment earlier.  Was that what this was about?  She wasn’t ready to have sex yet, so she hoped that wasn’t the case.  Besides, she didn’t want just some fling.  She wanted the whole relationship.

 

The guys gave hugs on their way out, and then it was just the four of them.

 

When she turned back to the other three women, they were all looking at her with various levels of anticipation.  Actually, Kara looked rather nervous.  Was Lena supposed to know what was happening?

 

“Lena, Kara has something to tell you.”

 

The Kryptonian looked like she might bolt at any second.  “I…  Um…”  She looked back at Alex, who nodded at her.  “Lena, I… uh...”

 

Let there be no qualms that Lena Luthor loved Kara Danvers, but this whole bumbling, mumbling dork act drove the CEO a little crazy.  She and Kara could talk about art and philosophy for hours without a single stumble, and Supergirl always spoke quite succinctly, so Lena knew it was an act.  Growing up as a Luthor, she learned to speak clearly and concisely.  No use of the words ‘uh’ or ‘um’ was ever to appear in a Luthor’s vocabulary.  It would be one thing, if she knew Kara was incapable, but since she was clearly faking most of the time, Lena was slightly annoyed.

 

“Lena, I have feelings for you.”

 

She almost missed what the Kryptonian said from internally ranting.  “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

 

Kara looked a little worried.  “I like you, Lena.  I have feelings for you.  I have for a long time now.”

 

“Oh,” she said stupidly.  “Wow.”  She didn’t expect this tonight.  Did they plan this?  She wasn’t sure if she was ready.

 

“We’ve been talking, well, wondering, how you might feel about being in a relationship with us,” the blonde continued.  “I mean, I know it’s not really conventional, but Alex and Maggie like you too.”  They both nodded in agreement.  “So, if you’re interested, we would really love to have you as our girlfriend.”

 

“Exactly how many people are you planning on bringing into this relationship?” Lena asked.  It was one of the questions she’d been dying to ask this whole time, but felt it was inappropriate until now.

 

“This is it.  Just the four of us.  If you say yes, that is.  There isn’t anyone else.  We won’t let there be anyone else.  Even if you say no, there won’t be anyone else.”

 

“That makes me feel a little better.  I don’t want to get lost in some weird Kryptonian harem, forgotten about as just another random lover.  I want to be special to someone.”

 

“You’re very special to us,” Kara assured her.  It took a few seconds for the gasp of realization to come.  Alex and Maggie were already staring at her in shock.  “Alex?” Kara whispered, at a loss to what to do.

 

Lena just looked calmly at them, while they tried to figure out if they wanted to argue or admit the truth.  

 

“What makes you think Kara is Kryptonian?” Alex asked, falsely casual.

 

“Oh, would you like me to go through the laundry list of reasons I know?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“OK, well, first of all, when we met, she came snooping around with Clark Kent, who I know is Superman, and she had no real reason to be there unless she was associated with Superman.  She emphasized the fact that she wasn't a reporter, and the first thing she said to me was to point out that Supergirl also helped with the Venture explosion, not just Superman.  Then I saw them not an hour later as their Super alter-egos.  I may be many things, but neither blind, nor stupid resides on that list.  And let's not forget the scar on her brow, and the earrings that no one else on earth wears except for Kara Danvers and Supergirl.  Not to mention the fact that she literally once told me that she flew to my office.”

 

Alex glared at Kara, who looked sheepishly back at her.

 

“Shall I keep going?” Lena asked.

 

“I think that's quite enough,” Alex answered.  “So you've known this whole time?”

 

“Yes, I have,” Lena confirmed.

 

“How did you know about Superman?” Kara wanted to know.

 

“Well,” Lena bit her lip.  “My brother kept all these... journals... and some of the entries were about how Lois Lane and Clark Kent were out to get him, blah, blah, blah.  It didn’t take me long to start seeing the coincidences surrounding the events that Superman showed up to.  Like Clark Kent and Superman both being in National City at the exact same time.  Those kinds of things.  I’m baffled as to how my brother missed the connection, but I’m also quite thankful, to tell you the truth.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Now it was Lena’s turn to look sheepish.  “I was afraid that if you knew that I knew, you would be suspicious of me and push me away.  I really liked you, and I wanted to be friends.  I wanted to prove to you that you could trust me and that I would never hurt you.  I really hope I haven't gone and wrecked all my efforts.”

 

All three women gifted her with looks of compassion.  

 

“Please don't be angry with me,” she begged.

 

Kara caressed her face.  “I'm not angry,” she said softly.  “I understand.  Everyone suspects a Luthor.  It's probably a hard defense to break out of.”

 

Lena nodded.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Alex assured her.  She took Lena’s hand over Kara’s lap and laced their fingers together.  “You’ve been nothing but good to us.  We meant what we said earlier.  We don’t throw I love you’s around for just anyone.”

 

“And you don’t **have** to be in a relationship with us for us to keep on loving you,” Maggie added.  “Just so you know.  We just wanted you to know how we felt.  We were going to wait a while longer to talk to you, but the timing just seemed so right tonight.  We couldn’t pass up the opportunity.  Are you OK?”

 

Lena bit her lip and took a deep breath.  “I think so, yes.  I just…  I wasn’t expecting this.  I mean, I’ve been thinking about it, and part of me was hoping that you all would want me too, but I mostly thought it was too much to hope for.  And I was afraid you would be angry with me for knowing Kara is Supergirl.  I suppose I’m just very relieved, and it’s making me a bit emotional.”  She dabbed at the tears in her eyes.

 

“Lena,” Kara spoke gently,  “It’s OK if you need to think about it, but if you have an answer for us, we would really love to hear it.”

 

She thought about everything they had just talked about.  The fact that she was somehow special to them, and that there wouldn’t be anyone else brought into the relationship raised her surety levels to about ninety-three percent.  The fact that they weren’t angry with her in the least about knowing Kara’s secret raised the levels to about ninety-seven percent.  There was just one last thing she needed to know.  “What about the kids?  Won’t they be upset?  They already told me they didn’t want you guys dating anyone except Maggie.”

 

“We have full permission from both the twins,” Kara assured her.  “They actually brought it up earlier this week.”

 

She took a deep breath.  “I’d really like to take this slow, OK?”

 

Kara brightened.  “Is that a yes?”

 

Lena nodded.  “Yes, Kara.  I would love to be with you all.”

 

The Kryptonian looked like she might burst from glee.  “Can I kiss you?  Or is that too fast?”

 

She bit her lip.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”  

 

Kara moved painfully slowly, so the CEO moved to meet her.  When their lips finally touched, she forgot how to breathe.  It was everything she'd hoped it would be and more.  How was the Girl of Steel so incredibly soft?  Her lips and tongue were just as pliant as any human’s.  Lena didn’t want to stop kissing her.  She smelled and tasted amazing.  And Kara’s lips trembled just the tiniest bit.

 

Was this really happening?  She had been aching for Kara for so long, she’d begun to live in a fantasy world.  Having this happen in real life just seemed too surreal.  She was so in love with Kara it hurt.  She was so sweet, and so kind, and so… Kara.  The Kryptonian had all the strength in the world, and yet, she was so gentle.  She had done everything in her power to make Lena safe and welcome, and now, loved.  This was a dream come true.  What more could she ask for?  

 

“Can we have a chance to kiss you too?” Alex asked softly from behind her wife.

 

She pulled reluctantly away from the blonde and gazed dazedly at Alex until her words registered.  “Oh.  Of course.”  It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss them.  She really did, but she didn’t want to be done kissing Kara yet.  She couldn’t think well enough to protest, though, as the Kryptonian got up and let Alex scoot over next to her.  Her heart pounded in her chest even harder now, and she tried to subtly take deep breaths.  She was the most nervous about kissing Alex because this could make or break the whole situation.  Alex was the head of the household, from what Lena could tell.  If she was against something, it wouldn’t happen.  Lena didn’t want the agent to be against her.  She really liked her.  Alex was the one scientific mind of the bunch, and Lena needed that.  She needed the connection of the mind, as well as the emotions, and the redhead’s intelligent humor and introspection provided that quite often.  

 

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Alex told her reverently, stroking her hands.  “You’re so brave and strong and smart, and you’re so, so good with my kids.  I would be honored to have you.”  The redhead was not as timid as her wife.  She dove right in, kissing Lena much more enthusiastically than expected.

 

Alex tasted good.  Really good.  Something about the way the remnants of tequila mixed with Alex’s own essence was blissfully intoxicating.  She allowed herself to taste more.  She couldn’t believe how good this felt - how right.  This must have been what Maggie was talking about.  It just felt like Fate had destined them to be together, and fighting it was impossible.  Lena had made her peace with that now.  She didn’t want to fight it.  This was where she belonged.  There was something about being in Alex’s arms that made her feel perfectly secure - safe, in a way she hadn’t for a long time.  She wanted to take up permanent residence in this safe place, but again, she had to eventually pull away.  

 

She still had yet to kiss Maggie, and she’d been wanting to do that for quite a while now.  Ever since they went to the aquarium, Lena’s body had remembered the thrill of Maggie’s touch.  Ached for it, even, almost as much as she had ached for Kara.  The beautiful, playful detective gave her a thrill every time they talked.  

 

Again they rearranged, which honestly, was a tiny bit awkward, but when she shared her third first kiss of the night, she forgot all about it.  Maggie was the best kisser of them all.  Not that Kara and Alex were bad at it - they were quite good - but the detective was something extra.  Lena couldn’t even put her finger on the exact reasons she was superior.  She just... was.  

 

“Mom, we’re hungry,” the twins came into the living room, startling the daylights out of all of them, and stopped short.  “Why is Maggie kissing Lena?  I thought _Mama_ was going to be with her!”

 

“We’re all with her,” Alex told them.  “That’s how it works with us.  We’re all together.  All of us.”

 

“Oh.”  The girls blinked sleepily for a moment.  Lena wasn’t sure if they understood or not because they dropped the subject in favor of the real reason they were awake.  “We’re hungry.”

 

Alex groaned exasperatedly.  “How the hell can you guys be hungry?  You ate your weight in food all night!”

 

The girls looked like they might genuinely cry any second.

 

“You have ten minutes to be back in your beds!”

 

The girls scrambled into the kitchen like hell was on their heels, and Lena wondered how this family kept any food in the house between Kara and the kids.

 

“They’re your children,” Alex accused the Kryptonian.

 

That reminded Lena of something she was dying to know, “Yes, how is that, exactly?”

 

The pair looked at each other as though they’d been busted.

 

“Uh…” Kara stammered.  “I, um…  Well?” she laughed nervously and looked to Alex for help.

 

“You might as well tell her,” the agent answered.  “She’s going to have to find out eventually.”

 

The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then muttered something.  

 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak louder than that for me to hear you,” Lena informed her.

 

“I have a penis,”  Kara said more clearly.

 

Lena looked Kara up and down.  She had seen the reporter in some extremely form-fitting clothing, and there was never any indication of such a thing, so to speak.  “Where?” she asked, still dying of curiosity.

 

The Kryptonian sighed.  “It’s where my clitoris would be, if I wasn’t _an Alpha_.  It goes inside when I’m not using it.”

 

“ _An Alpha_?” Lena repeated as accurately as she could manage.  “What does that mean?”

 

“It’s the Kryptonese way of identifying a female with a penis, or a dominant male.”

 

“So are there female Kryptonians without male appendages?”

 

“Yep.  And there are some men with wombs too,” Kara confirmed.  “They’re called _Omegas_.”

 

“Is Superman one of those men?   _Omegas_?” she tried on the word for size.  

 

“No, he’s an Alpha too.”

 

“I see.”  Lena grinned.  “I knew there was something like that.  Physically, those kids are practically your clones.”  Finally, she was privy to the magic of her favorite little half-breeds!  “No wonder they’re so good at everything!  They have a superhero for a mom.  Or is Kara the father?  What do you call it?”

 

“We call it, _Mama_.  It’s Kryptonian for Mama.”  

 

Lena smacked herself in the forehead.  “Of course!  I always just thought that was some weird word the kids made up when they were babies or something like that.”

 

Alex chuckled.  “They would do that, so I could see why you might think that.”

 

“You're not freaked out?” Kara worried.

 

The CEO shook her head.  “No.  I'll admit, I thought it was strange, at first, but I've had enough time to process it by now, I'm fine.  I'm not ready to have sex yet, but I'm not freaked out.”

 

Kara sighed with relief and pulled Lena onto the loveseat with her.  “I’m glad.  I don’t want to scare you away.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Lena told her.  They leaned in and kissed.  God, Kara’s kisses were so sweet!  She couldn’t get enough.  This alien woman’s tenderness was just what the CEO needed.  After a lifetime of living in the cold, she could feel the warmth bubbling up inside her, making her giddy.

 

“Ew ew ew!”

 

“Blech!  Run away!  Run away!”  The twins must have eaten their fill because they barreled back through the living room as fast as they came in.  

 

The adults all laughed.  Lena glanced over at Alex and Maggie and figured, from the way they were sitting with Maggie straddling Alex, they must have been making out too.  She supposed there was a reason for the saying, ‘tequila makes your clothes fall off.’

 

“That’s what you get for being out of bed after bedtime!” Alex reprimanded them.

 

“Sorry about that,” Kara apologized.  “We got their approval, but they still think kissing is gross.”

 

Lena laughed.  “I guess we should be thankful then.”

 

“We shouldn't get anymore interruptions, if you want to stay a little longer,” Kara assured her.

 

“I'd like that,” Lena grinned.

 

“Your driver doesn't have a curfew, does he?” Maggie joked.  “He seemed pretty young.”

 

“No,” she answered with a chuckle.  “I don't think his partner has him on that short of a leash.”

 

“Oh, kinky,” the detective winked.

 

Lena blushed.  “I'm sure I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Can we go back to making out now?” Alex complained.

 

Maggie grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a kiss.  It was quite an arousing sight.  Lena became a little entranced by watching them, until Kara placed a single finger under her chin and drew her back into their own liplock.  

 

She lost track of how long they were sitting there kissing, but when she finally felt like she couldn't fight sleep any longer, she pulled away with a deep sigh.  “I'm sorry, but I really need to go home.”

 

“Alright,” Kara sighed as well, and kissed her forehead. “If you must.”

 

“Comfortable as your couch may be, I'm not interested in sleeping on it,” Lena smirked, texting her driver.

 

“Come ‘ere,” Maggie made space between herself and Alex, patting the cushion between them.

 

Lena dragged herself away from Kara, squeezing in and finding herself in an embrace.  

 

“Kara hogged all your kisses tonight, but next time, I want more.”  Maggie kissed the CEO tenderly.

 

“Me too,” Alex told her with a warm kiss of her own.  “I'm really glad you're going to be spending Christmas with us.  That'll give us some good time together.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, smiling.  Maggie and Alex took turns kissing her until her driver showed up at the door for her.

 

“Goodnight,” she told them all.  She walked out of the apartment feeling lighter than air.  

 

“Did you have a good time, Miss Luthor?” Andy asked.

 

“I did, indeed,” she smiled at him.

 

“I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy,” he told her.  “I’m glad for you.  Happy looks good on you.”

 

“Thank you, Andy.  I appreciate that.  Now take me home, I'm exhausted.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”  He tipped his hat and opened the car door for her.  

 

She smiled the whole way home, all way up to her penthouse, and all through her bedtime routine.  She shook her head at herself when she saw her cheesy grin in the mirror.  She tried to stop, but she couldn't.  Finally, as she slipped under the covers, she debated texting Kara some cutesy goodnight message, then decided it was too clingy.  She wanted to take this slow, after all.  She could text them all tomorrow.  For now, she would go to sleep, fantasising about how amazing her first ever Danvers family Christmas vacation was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray to God that this chapter lived up to your expectations! See you next week! It's Danvers family vacation time!


	23. Getting Started*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex cause a bit of a ruckus, resulting in a slow, rocky start to their Christmas vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. You're just beautiful, delightful people! Thanks for taking this journey with me. 
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Not quite awake yet, Maggie rolled over in bed, searching for the warmth of Kara’s body, but it wasn’t there.  She peeked one eye open and saw that Alex was still there on her side, so she scooched over to snuggle into the crook of her girlfriend’s arm.  Since the redhead wore tanktops to bed, there was plenty of exposed skin underneath her lips, and she couldn’t resist placing a few kisses there on Alex’s shoulder and collarbone.  A few kisses turned into more and more, and she worked her way up Alex’s neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point, careful not to leave any marks for Eliza to give them a hard time about later.  She checked the clock. Only 7:14am. They had plenty of time for a little love before they had to be up. It was the first day of their four-day weekend, afterall.

 

Alex stretched herself awake and squeezed the detective as a silent ‘good morning.’  She wasn’t much for talking when she first woke up. She let Maggie continue to kiss her, threading her fingers encouragingly through long, raven locks.  The hitching of her breath told the Latina that her ministrations were working. Maggie let her hands join in on the fun, snaking up Alex’s tank top and caressing her breasts.  She let her thumbs trace across drowsy nipples, encouraging them to awaken as well. Alex let out a sigh of pleasure.

 

“Who’s my girl?” Maggie whispered in her ear.  She knew she had to be extra quiet due to the time of day it was.  The twins would probably be up with Kara in a few minutes.

 

Alex grabbed the back of Maggie’s knee and pulled her into a straddling position, then pulled her down into a deep kiss.  They stayed like that for a while, kissing and grinding against one another, their hands wandering.

 

Maggie was so in love with Alex Danvers, it hurt.  She wished there was a way for them to be closer than what making love allowed, but physicists hadn’t figured that out yet, so she’d settle for the sex.  She’d just have to make sure it was really good. Fuck it. So what, if the kids heard them? She was overflowing with love for this woman, and she wanted her to feel it.  “You’re so beautiful, Alex. So perfect. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

 

They ground their hips harder into one another, then Maggie slipped her knee in between Alex’s, pressing upward, and giving her girlfriend the desired pressure.  The redhead whimpered in pleasure, “Oh, yes!”

 

Maggie tugged desperately at Alex’s shirt.  This morning, she couldn’t get the agent undressed fast enough.  She wasn’t sure what had gotten into herself, but Alex wasn’t complaining, so she kept going, full of enthusiasm.  Alex’s shirt removed, the detective settled her stomach between her girlfriend’s legs and wrapped her lips around the agent’s nipple, suckling like the pro that she was.  Alex clutched the back of Maggie’s head for dear life, trying not to cry out, and failing miserably. The Latina mentally patted herself on the back. She loved the way the redhead growled when she was trying to be quiet.  It was such a turn on. She wiggled herself against Alex’s center, enjoying the squirming she got in return. After a minute or two, she switched to the other side, taking her time teasing her partner. Alex once told her that she loved to be teased because it made her come harder.  That was exactly Maggie’s plan. She wanted to make Alex scream loud enough to scare the kids and piss Kara off. This was probably one of those thoughts that would have Jennifer calling her a sociopath. Oh, well. Jennifer was gone. Maggie had upgraded. Times three. And the best of those three was here, writhing happily beneath her, making her feel like no one ever had before.  She slipped her hands under the waistband of Alex’s pants and squeezed her ass hard, eliciting another one of those beautiful growls.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Alex groaned.

 

Maggie grinned and squeezed again.

 

“Ah!  Yes!” she ground out through gritted teeth.

 

The Latina chuckled.  “You like that, baby girl?”  Apparently, she’d picked up Kara’s nickname for her without realizing it.

 

Alex didn’t seem to mind.  “Mm-hmm,” she nodded, with a kiss, stroking Maggie’s spine.  “This needs to come off, though.” The agent tugged the detective’s sports bra off, and returned to caressing her back.  “That’s much better.”

 

“I have to agree.”  Maggie crouched back over her girlfriend and started kissing her lips again, letting Alex’s hands run teasingly up and down her back side.  “Mmm, I love the way you touch me.”

 

“Likewise.  Please, don’t stop.”

 

The detective hummed and kissed her way down Alex’s torso, slowing when she got to her belly, kissing across her skin and around the waistband of her pajama bottoms.  She was, apparently, too slow at removing the rest of her partner’s remaining clothes because the agent reached down and started pushing her pants down her hips.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Maggie grabbed her by the wrists.  “I didn’t say you could do that. I thought you didn’t want me to stop.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Then we go at my pace.”  She placed Alex’s hands around her neck.  “No pulling,” she warned.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Maggie tugged Alex's waistband down just the slightest bit, so it still covered her pubic hair line, and trailed her tongue along her skin there.

 

“Maggie, please, fuck me.  I'm so ready.”

 

The Latina took a firm hold of her partner’s pants and underwear and tugged them off.  She didn't dive right in, though. She kissed her way slowly up each leg, from her ankles to the apex of her thighs, making Alex whimper in desperation.  When she finally touched the redhead’s labia with her tongue, they both moaned in pleasure.

 

“Oooh, yes!”  Alex scratched the back of Maggie’s head in encouragement, but didn't pull on her, thankfully.  Sometimes Alex was so used to being with a Kryptonian with super-strength that she would forget her own strength with her very human girlfriend.  Strange, that it would be the human that Maggie had to be concerned about being hurt by, and not the Kryptonian. In fact, Kara was the picture of self-control, whereas Alex was often wild and unbridled.  That was one of the things she loved most about the agent, though. If Alex didn’t have that side of her, Maggie would be completely uninterested in her.

 

The detective teased her partner’s sex with her tongue, dragging the wetness around, getting it everywhere she wanted.  As if it wasn’t good enough for the Fates to drop the most amazing woman ever into her life, she was also the best tasting, hands down.  Maggie had yet to reach a point of being tired of eating her. She could probably do it for hours, if they had the time. She went slowly, alternately licking Alex’s pussy and biting the insides of her thighs. Everytime she bit Alex, the agent would swear loudly.   If the kids weren’t awake before, they probably were now. Maggie chuckled evilly at the thought.

 

“Laugh it up, bitch.  You're next.”

 

Maggie stopped and raised an eyebrow, “Am I?”

 

Alex whimpered, “Mmm!  Don't stop!”

 

“I think you need to check yourself before giving me any more orders.”  She sat up on her knees menacingly.

 

“OK!  OK! I'm sorry!”

 

“Beg me, and I'll give you what you want.”

 

The agent growled first, but then obeyed, whimpering,  “Please, Maggie! Please, don't stop! Please fuck me already!  I’ll die, if you don't!”

 

Maggie was still smirking.  “That's more like it.” She finally lowered herself down to wrap her lips around the redhead’s clit and sucked hard.

 

“OOOOOOHHH, FUCK!”  Alex grabbed her head way too hard.

 

Maggie pulled away and grabbed her by the wrists.  “You just lost your touching privileges.” She forced Alex’s hands up above her head.  “Don’t let go of the headboard.”

 

The agent whined.

 

“Hush.  It’s your own fault.  You’re lucky that I’m even still going to finish you off.”  She bit one of Alex’s nipples until she cried out - whether it was from pleasure or pain, Maggie didn’t care.  She just wanted Alex to scream for her. She dipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s navel, knowing the woman hated it, then traced down her lower abdomen, all the way back to her clit.  She circled lightly, barely touching.

 

“Maggie, please, don’t tease me anymore!  I’m begging you! Please, please, please!”

 

“God, I love the way you beg,” she growled happily.

 

“Please, Maggie, please.”

 

The Latina pressed down harder and brought her fingers to Alex’s dripping sex, wetting them thoroughly.  At first, Maggie just teased her entrance, but after a few more pleas, she relented and pushed all the way in with two fingers, then shortly afterward, a third.

 

“Oh, Rao, yes!”  

 

Maggie tried not to laugh when Alex used that expression, but it was hard.  It was bad enough when Kara said it, but the fact that Alex tried so hard to be as Kryptonian as possible for her wife was a bit over the top.  Although, maybe she shouldn’t laugh too much because it was that mindset that allowed her to be in this insane, beautiful polyamorous relationship that made this moment possible.  She finally gave the agent the pressure with her mouth and hands that she wanted. She built up a steady rhythm, matching the strokes of both her tongue and fingers.

 

Alex’s legs started to shake as Maggie took her higher and higher, and she squirmed and panted and cursed, and begged for more.  Then, when Maggie finally, finally let her come, there was no stopping the scream that erupted from her lungs in her pleasure. The detective helped her ride out her orgasm to the very end, and then worked her up again, and again, until the agent was just a weak, quivering heap laying in the bed.  

 

When it was all over, she’d lost track of how many times Alex came.  Maggie kissed her way back up Alex’s body, then kissed her lips as tenderly as could be - as if she hadn’t just teased the ever-loving daylights out of her, and followed up with several power plays, and fucked her until she couldn’t move.  Alex ate it up. Maggie knew the agent was a romantic at heart, and all the teasing in the world would mean nothing, if it weren’t being done by someone she loved deeply. This was the detective’s confirmation of that love. Yes, she took full control of the situation, but it was all for Alex’s ultimate pleasure because when it came right down to it, Maggie Sawyer was just a girl in love trying to express herself in one of the best ways she knew how.

 

“I’m hungry,” the detective announced, grabbing her sports bra and putting it back on.  “You want some breakfast?”

 

The redhead mumbled something unintelligible, so Maggie just chuckled while she stole one of Alex’s shirts.  After that, she decided to make some eggs and toast. And coffee. Lots of coffee.

  
  
ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Kara woke up really early that Friday morning.  She was just way too excited about their Christmas vacation.  They already had all their stuff packed and ready to go, so she started needlessly cleaning the apartment in order to kill some time until the rest of her family woke up.  That took all of twenty minutes, so then she decided to do a patrol as Supergirl. Nothing bad was really happening anywhere, so another half an hour later, and she was back home.  When she flew through the window, her ears were accosted by the TV in the living room on at full volume, and more music was blasting from the kitchen, where the cooking fan was on, and the twins were sitting at the kitchen table with headphones over their ears and horrified looks on their faces.

 

“What’s going on here?” she hollered over all the racket.  Then she heard it - Alex’s loud cursing coming from the bedroom.  Using her X-ray vision, she peered through the apartment walls and, sure enough, there was Maggie, going to town, while parked between Alex’s legs.  Her mouth dropped when she realized how loud her wife was being. “OK. Get your shoes. Chop, chop. We’re going to breakfast.”

 

“But, _Mama_ , we’re still in our pajamas!” Jamie protested.  “And I am **not** going in there to change right now!”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara told them.  “It’s your Christmas vacation. Call it an adventure.  Let’s go!” She quickly changed back into the pajamas she’d been wearing before she’d gone out.  They were decent enough. “See? _Mama’s_ wearing her PJ’s too.”

 

Jessie was easily convinced.  Jamie struggled a little more with her propriety.  The next curse word screamed by her mother had her convinced, though.  “Forget it. Let’s go.”

 

Kara snatched up her keys, phone, and purse, and they headed out the door like the devil himself was behind them.  What the hell was Alex thinking, being that loud?! Kara was pissed now. Her wife knew better than to behave that way!  The kids didn’t need to hear that kind of thing!

 

When they got to their minivan, she climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled out her phone.  Kara had an idea. She texted Lena to see if she was awake.

 

 **Kara:**  Hey, good morning, beautiful!  

 

 **Kara:**  *grinning emoji*

 

She received an immediate answer.

 

 **Lena:**  Good morning, beautiful, yourself.

 

 **Kara:**  The girls and I are headed to breakfast in our jammies.  Are you interested in joining us? *pleading emoji*

 

 **Lena:**  My “jammies” aren’t exactly decent for public.

 

 **Kara:**  Just wear something really casual, then.

 

 **Lena:**  That is doable.  Where are you going?

 

 **Kara:**  Probaby Pete’s Flapjack Shack on 5th and Turner.  The kids love that place.

 

 **Kara:**  And maybe I do too.  *winking emoji*

 

 **Lena:**  Sounds great.  I’ll meet you there.

 

 **Kara:**  Yay! *clapping emoji*  

 

 **Kara:**  See you soon!  *thumbs up emoji* *waving emoji* *kiss emoji*

 

 **Lena:**  See you soon. *kiss emoji*

 

“Yay, Lena!” Jessie and Jamie clapped their hands.  They had been reading over her shoulder, so she didn’t have to explain anything to them.

 

“Alright, get buckled in, so we can go!”  The kids quickly obeyed, and they were off.  

 

The restaurant they were going to was closer to Lena’s place than theirs, so Kara tried to be expedient without breaking traffic laws.  She didn’t want Lena to have to be waiting by herself. When they got there, the CEO had yet to arrive, so they got a table for four, ordered some juice and waited for her.  They didn’t have to wait too long, but the way Lena was dressed, they almost didn’t recognize her. She had on a pair of loose-fitting jeans, a grey Yale hoodie, and a 90’s style black baseball cap with a silver L-Corp ‘L’ on it.  If one didn’t know any better, they’d think she was just your average Plain Jane, come to breakfast with her friends.

 

“Lena!” the girls were up and out of their seats to hug her as soon as they noticed her.

 

“Hi, girls,” she squeezed them both with all her might.  “How are you?”

 

“Great, now!” Jamie answered.

 

“Yeah,” Jessie agreed.

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Kara greeted her.

 

“Hello, darling,” Lena took her hat off, leaving her hair in her ponytail, and sat down next to the blonde, giving her kisses.  “It’s so nice to finally be able to do that.”

 

“Agreed,” Kara grinned beatifically, kissing her again.

 

The kids whined.

 

“Don’t you think we’ve been traumatized enough?” Jamie complained.

 

“Oh, come on!” Kara defended.  “It’s just kissing!”

 

The twins pouted.

 

Kara pouted right back.  “You guys, I'm sorry, but I can't help it.  I had to wait a long time to be able to kiss Lena.  A few kisses aren't going to hurt you. It's not like we're making out in front of you.  Or worse.”

 

“You were kissing in front of us last weekend,” Jamie pointed out.

 

“No,” Kara corrected, “You were infringing on our adult time by being out of bed way past bedtime.  That’s your own fault that you saw things you didn’t want to see. And you were in the kitchen the whole time, anyway.”

 

“Not the whole time,” Jessie contradicted.

 

“Like I said, anything you saw last Saturday was your own fault.  You have a bedtime for a reason.”

 

Just then the waitress came and asked to take their orders.  Kara and the kids ordered the works - pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits and gravy.  When Lena only ordered a bowl of oatmeal and a fruit cup, the kids looked at her quite bewildered.

 

“That’s all you’re getting?” Jessie exclaimed.

 

“Yes.  I’m not in the habit of eating a lot.  I don’t have your metabolism, after all.”

 

Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette.  “We would still love you, even if you gained a hundred pounds.”

 

The kids nodded emphatically.

 

“Five hundred pounds!” Jamie added.

 

“A thousand!” Jessie upped the ante.

 

Lena giggled.  “Thanks, ladies.”  She gave Kara another kiss, and the kids let it slide this time, thankfully.

 

Kara kept her arms around Lena.  It felt so good to finally hold her and be able to express their feelings openly.  She kissed Lena’s temple several times, making the woman laugh and poke her in the ribs.  Kara just giggled in response. “Are you all packed and ready to go?” she asked her girlfriend.

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena confirmed.

 

“Would you like to just follow us back to our place?”  Lena had insisted on driving her own car to Midvale, just in case of emergency.  The CEO refused to be that dependent on the Danvers women, and Kara couldn’t convince her otherwise.  Luckily, Kara got the go ahead from Alex and Maggie to be able to ride with Lena the whole trip. She could hardly contain her excitement!

 

“Why not?” Lena agreed.  “By the way, where are Alex and Maggie?”

 

Kara looked at the girls and decided to spare them the words out loud, so she whispered in Lena’s ear, “They were getting a little loud in the bedroom, so I had to get the girls out of there.”

 

“Ah,” Lena said with a dry chuckle.  “Poor things,” she cooed at the kids.

 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “They're fine.”

 

“I just don't understand why people do that kinda stuff,” Jamie told them.  “I can't even imagine wanting to kiss anyone, let alone more than that.”

 

“Good.” Kara answered.  “Let's keep it that way.”

 

“What about you, Jessie?” Lena asked.  “Do you feel the same way?”

 

The young blonde shrugged.  “I don't know. I know I haven't met anyone that I want to kiss, but I guess I don't hate the idea of it.  Maybe if I could find someone to love me like Arwen loves Aragorn…” She got a far off look in her eyes.

 

Kara gazed compassionately at her younger daughter, “Baby, I pray to Rao that you find that kind of love.  You are such a good girl. You deserve it. You both do.” When she saw the dubious look on Jamie’s face, she amended, “If you want it.”

 

Jessie looked gratefully back at her.

 

“Not till you're older, though, OK?” she added.

 

Both the twins nodded.

 

“Not ever,” Jamie scoffed.

 

Kara smirked.  “That’s fine with me.”

 

Lena chuckled.

 

“What about kids?” Kara asked her daughter.  “Don’t you want to have kids someday? You guys were so excited when we talked about having a baby before.”

 

“We want you and Mom to have a baby.  That’s different,” Jamie told her. “Besides, we live in the twenty-first century.  Women don’t have to have a partner to have a baby. There’s science for that. And by the time I’m old enough to have a kid, scientists will be even further along in their studies and technologies.  Plus, there’s always adoption. I don’t need a partner. Plain and simple.”

 

“That just sounds really lonely to me,” Kara commented.  “But you do whatever you feel is right for you, sweetheart.  Just keep an open mind when you get older. You might change your mind, if you meet the right person.”

 

Jamie shrugged noncommittally.

 

Kara wondered if her daughter was going to be asexual, or if she was just being a kid.  Either way, she was fine with her not wanting to be in a relationship. For now, it was way too early anyway, and as long as she kept that mindset going, they wouldn’t have to worry about her getting pregnant too early, like her parents did.  Or getting someone else pregnant, if the kids turned out to be _Alphas_ , which was still a possibility.

 

She herself could never imagine a life without a partner.  She was incredibly lucky that she and Alex fell in love when they did, and that they’d been together ever since.  A life without Alex Danvers as her partner? No thanks. They’ve lived a good life together, and now, with Maggie and Lena, things feel so much fuller and more normal than she ever thought they could be on earth.  She thanked Rao for giving her these amazing women and the two most perfect children that ever lived. OK, so maybe they weren’t actually perfect, but to her they were. Maybe in a year or two, she and her partners could talk about having another one.  Surely the four of them, plus the twins, would be enough people to take care of one baby. The thought made her a little giddy. They had given up on the idea after she came out as Supergirl, but maybe the hope hadn’t died yet. She looked at Lena and imagined her pregnant.  It made her extremely emotional, and she realized what an incredibly beautiful sight that would be. Plus, if Lena had their next child, Alex and Maggie would still be free to get into the action of fighting rogue aliens when need be.

 

“What?” Lena asked her.

 

“What, what?” Kara responded in confusion.

 

“You were giving me a weird look,” the brunette informed.

 

“I was?”  She looked at the twins, who were nodding.  “Sorry?”

 

Lena chuckled.  “What were you thinking, my love?”

 

Kara bit her lip, trying to think of what to say.  It was way too early to confess the truth. “I was…  just thinking about our future together, and how awesome it’s going to be.”  She grinned. There. The truth without the actual truth. Alex would be so proud of her.  If the agent weren’t in the doghouse.

 

Lena smiled adoringly back at her.  “You’re such a bad liar.”

 

The Kryptonian scoffed.  “I’m not lying!”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Whatever you say, dear.”

 

“Why do you think I’m lying?”

 

“Kara, you only have a million tells.  Where do I begin?”

 

The blonde pouted.  “OK, so maybe I don’t want to say the specific thing I was thinking about, but it’s still the truth.  We’re going to have an amazing future together.”

 

Lena relented with a smirk.  “Agreed.” She leaned over and nuzzled her nose against Kara’s, then gave her a couple of quick kisses.

 

The kids rolled their eyes, but went back to drawing on their placemats.  Jamie was drawing a cartoon sketch of the four of them at the table. Jessie was drawing a picture of Supergirl flying through the air above the city.  Actually, maybe it was herself because instead of the crest of El, there was a diamond with a ‘J’ inside of it. As Kara watched, another little figure was drawn flying in the background, this one with the crest of El.  It was the two of them flying together. She melted inside. It made her feel so good that her daughter felt connected to her like that.

 

Kara continued to hold Lena, and they snuggled against one another while they watched the girls draw, until their food was finally ready.  They ate everything that was brought to them, and the kids tried to feed Lena all sorts of other things besides what she ordered. She ate some of it, but after a while, she claimed to be too full.  Kara grabbed the kids’ drawings on the way out and thanked Rao that Lena let her pay for everything without a fuss. Then they all piled into their vehicles and headed back to the Danvers apartment.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Alex laid panting in the bed, trying to make her brain work again.

 

“I’m hungry,” the detective announced, grabbing her sports bra and putting it back on.  “You want some breakfast?”

 

“I can't even move right now,” Alex mumbled.

 

Maggie just chuckled, stole her shirt, and left the room.  She returned a moment later, a concerned look on her face. “Do you know where Kara and the twins are?  I went out there, and the TV was on as loud as it could be, and so was the radio in the kitchen, and Kara and the girls were nowhere to be found.”

 

Alex patted around the bedside table for her phone.  When she found it, she dialed her wife’s cell.

 

“Hello,” Kara answered brusquely.

 

“Hey, where are you?”

 

“We had to escape the noise,” the Kryptonian huffed.

 

“Mmm,” Alex responded groggily.  “Where’d you go?”

 

“Out to breakfast with Lena.”

 

“Aww,” the redhead lamented.

 

“Don’t even,” Kara snapped.  “You traumatized the kids. We’ll see you when we get home.”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Yes.”  Her wife hung up the phone without another word.

 

Alex’s heart sank.  “Shit,” she sighed to Maggie with a grimace.

 

The detective just smirked.  “It’ll be fine. She’ll get over it.”

 

“Yeah, but I hate it when Kara’s mad at me,” she sulked.  “It’s one of the worst feelings in the world.” It really was.  It’s not that Kara was particularly intimidating when she was angry, but just the fact of her being upset made Alex upset.  Knowing that the sweet, kind, thoughtful, wonderful Kryptonian was genuinely angry with her, just made her feel incredibly guilty and sad.  One of the things that made Alex such a sucker was the fact that she would do just about anything to keep her wife happy and smiling. That was what was best for the world.  A smiling Kara Danvers could make anyone’s day brighter, and a sad Kara Danvers could make your heart ache for days.

 

Maggie’s smirk fell, and she sat down next to Alex on the bed.  “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away, I guess. You just make me crazy sometimes.  I can’t help it. I love you.”

 

The agent softened.  “I love you too.” They shared a tender kiss.

 

“I guess we’re on our own for breakfast,” Maggie told her.

 

“God, haven’t you eaten enough?” Alex teased.

 

The detective snickered.  “Apparently not.”

 

“I’m not sure my legs are gonna work yet.”

 

“Alright.  I’ll go make some coffee and jump in the shower.”

 

“Thank you.”  Alex just laid there, trying to recover from Maggie’s relentless attentions.  God, that woman was amazing! If only she hadn’t let herself get so carried away.  Now she had to beg for Kara’s forgiveness. She supposed it must be the day for begging.  When she felt like she could get up, she hobbled into the kitchen for some coffee, then when Maggie was done, headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  It wouldn’t do for her family to come home and have her reeking of sex on top of everything else. After she was cleaned up, she ambled into the kitchen to get her coffee.  Maggie was at the table eating eggs in a basket, and there was another plate sitting across from her, ready for Alex to dig in. “You’re the best,” she told her girlfriend with a kiss.

 

“I know,” Maggie smirked.

 

They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee in amicable silence, and when they were done, they washed their dishes by hand, so there weren’t any in the sink or the dishwasher while they were gone.  After that, they figured they’d load the minivan up while they were waiting for the others to get back. They didn’t have a set time that they wanted to leave. They’d decided to just wing it, since it was their vacation, but they didn’t want to wait the whole day, either.  Eliza was taking off work early that day, so they could spend the weekend together. Just as Kara predicted, she was completely fine with Lena joining them. In fact, she’d said, “A woman like that shouldn’t be alone on Christmas.” Kara was overjoyed.

 

When Kara and the kids came back with Lena, Alex could tell she was still pissed.  It made her heart burn. She clenched her teeth to keep herself together. She refused to show her weakness in front of Maggie and Lena.  There were very few things in this world that could make Alex Danvers cry, but having Kara pissed at her was one of them.

 

“You guys owe the kids an apology,” Kara huffed, as soon as she was through the door.

 

“Sorry, guys,” Maggie said, easily.  “I guess we got a little carried away.”

 

Alex was more contrite.  “I’m really sorry,” she told her kids.  “Can you forgive us?”

 

“I think bribery might be necessary in this case,” Jamie informed her.

 

Maggie laughed heartily.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

“We don’t have to go to bed until ten every night this weekend,” Jamie suggested.

 

“Oh, no,” Kara vetoed that idea fast.  “No way. You guys get way too grumpy when you don’t get enough sleep.  I’m not dealing with that all Christmas weekend.”

 

The kids pouted and tried to think of something else they wanted.  “How about that baby you promised us?” Jessie tried.

 

“Oh, hell no,” Maggie almost shouted.

 

“Good grief!” Alex exclaimed.  “Are you guys ever gonna let that go?  That’s not a bribe! That’s a whole life-style change!”

 

Jessie seriously looked like she was on the verge of tears.  “I’m never gonna have any friends! All I want is for one kid in this world to love me!”

 

“Your sister loves you!” Alex protested.

 

“No she doesn’t!  She teases me and calls me stupid just as much as everyone else!  At least a baby doesn’t know how to call people names and make them feel bad for existing.  All a baby knows how to do is love people.”

 

Heart screaming, Alex pulled her daughter into an embrace, breaking the dam of both of their tears.  “Shh,” she rocked her crying child, trying to comfort her. “Jessie, everyone here loves you more than words can express.  Plus, there’s Grandma, and Winn, and James and Lucy, and Douglas, and all kinds of people!”

 

“No one my age!” Jessie sobbed.  “It’s not fair!”

 

“I know, baby.  I know.” She stroked her daughter’s hair and kissed her forehead. Her poor kid.  “It’s not fair. If I knew how to give you all the friends you could handle, I would do anything to make that happen.  But having a baby isn’t what you think it is. It isn’t just love and cuddles all the time. Babies cry a lot, and they poop and pee and throw up on everything, and then when they get older, they start talking back and getting into everything, and the next thing you know, you’re cleaning peanut butter off of every available inch of the kitchen because your toddler snuck out of bed and got into the cupboards.”

 

That made Jessie laugh through her tears because she knew that she had done exactly that several times as a toddler.

 

Alex continued her soothing with rocking and kisses.  “And babies don’t stay babies forever. Look at you. You’re only eleven years old, and you’re already so grown up.”

 

Jessie glanced up and gave her a grateful look.  “Thanks, Mom.”

 

When Alex looked up at the rest of the group, she saw that they were all holding back their own tears.  Jamie especially looked quite grieved. Good. Maybe this will make her stop calling her sister stupid.

 

“Here,” Maggie shoved a twenty at the preteen.  “Bribery.”

 

Jessie sniffled.  “Thanks.”

 

Jamie raised her eyebrow and held out her hand.

 

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Maggie pulled out another twenty and gave it to the other twin.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Come on, baby,” she stroked her daughter’s back.  “Let’s get a move on. If we’re not there by the time Grandma gets home from work, her feelings will be hurt.”

 

“Is Grandma Maureen gonna be there?” Jessie wanted to know.  

 

“I don’t know,” she answered.  “You’ll have to ask Grandma when we see her.  But see? There’s another person who loves you.”

 

Jessie nodded nearly imperceptibly.

 

“You girls go get changed and make sure you’ve got everything you want to bring.  I gotta talk to _Mama_ real quick.”  She took Kara by the hand.  “Excuse us, for a second,” she told Lena and Maggie.  She lead Kara to their bedroom and closed the door. “OK, so, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?”

 

Kara super-sped into her regular clothes, then crossed her arms over her chest.  “Five.”

 

“Ouch!  What do I have to do to make it up to you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged.  “I’ll think about it. But really, it’s your kids that you need to make it up to.  They’re the ones that were traumatized.”

 

“They were not traumatized!” Alex huffed.  “They’ll be fine. They’re not gonna go out and murder a bunch of people, just because they heard their mom having sex.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “Whatever. You tell them they weren’t traumatized, and we’ll see how well that goes over, shall we?”  She walked past Alex and out of the room.

 

“We’re ready!” the kids said, as they came out of their room, dressed, and with a few random things clutched in their hands.

 

Alex followed the blondes out into the living room where Maggie and Lena were making out rather enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, come on!” Jamie groaned.

 

The two broke apart, with Lena looking a little sheepish, but Maggie seemed more gleeful than ever.  “Guess what!” the detective told her excitedly.

 

“What?” Alex guessed.

 

“Lena said we could drive the Porsche!”  Alex had never seen Maggie look like such an ecstatic little kid before.  The woman seemed about two seconds away from squeeing like a lovesick teenager.  No wonder they were kissing so intensely a moment ago.

 

Alex, however, wasn’t cheered up.  Her wife was upset with her, and her daughter felt like no one loved her.  All in all, she felt like a failure right now, and it didn’t so much feel like ‘getting to ride in the Porsche,’ as much as it felt like ‘getting a timeout from her family.’  “Great,” she responded brusquely. “Let’s go.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked, losing her smile altogether.

 

“Nothing.  Forget it. Let’s go.”

 

Maggie looked at Kara expectantly, but the Kryptonian just stared coldly back at her.  “Oh. Come on, Kara, don’t be mad. You’re gonna start our trip off on the wrong foot.”

 

“ **I’m** gonna start us on the wrong foot?!  You guys were the ones who couldn’t control yourselves this morning!”

 

“Come on, no one really got hurt.  Do you really want to make me ride in the car with Alex looking like that for the next two hours?”

 

“Excuse you,” Alex snapped.

 

“Babe, you look like someone just killed your puppy,” Maggie told her.

 

Oh.  Now she could feel her face turned down, but she couldn’t help it.

 

Kara looked at the kids.  “What do you say, guys? Should we forgive them?”

 

The girls nodded amicably.

 

“Thanks,” Alex held her arms out to them, and they hugged her in return.  That made her feel slightly better. “I love you girls so much.” She gazed hopefully up at her wife.  “I love you too, Kara.”

 

“I love you too, Alex.”  She hugged the redhead, who melted into her.  

 

This was what she needed.  Kara was her source of comfort in this world.  If Kara was mad at her, she had nothing, and she felt alone and unbalanced.  Nothing was right with the world until Kara held her and told her she loved her again.  

 

The Kryptonian took a big sniff of her neck, and then whispered in her ear, “I think you’re about to start your period, if you haven’t already.”

 

“Seriously?” Alex lamented.  “God dammit!” She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, grabbing some of her female hygiene products and stuffing them in a travel bag.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


“Now what’s wrong?” Maggie asked Kara.

 

The Kryptonian sighed and answered very softly, “I told her she’s about to start her period.”

 

“Oh,” Maggie said thoughtfully.  “That probably means I will too, since you said we’re in sync now.”

 

“Probably. ”  Kara stepped up to her and smelled her neck.  “Definitely.”

 

“Damn,” Maggie complained.

 

“You can smell that kind of thing?” Lena asked uncomfortably.

 

“I can smell everything,” Kara admitted.  The more I get to know you, the more I know what kind of mood you’re in just by how you smell.”

 

Lena frowned.  “That’s… invasive.”

 

“I’m sorry!” she answered, a little too whiny.  I don’t mean to! It’s just the way it is!”

 

“ _Mama_ , when do you think we’ll get our periods?” Jamie asked curiously.

 

“Uuuhhhhh…”  Kara had no idea what to say.  She didn’t even know if they were going to have periods.  Kryptonians didn’t get periods, but there was no way of knowing if they were going to be _Alphas_ , _Omegas_ , or just plain human until some evidence finally presented itself.  “It’s hard to tell,” she answered vaguely.

 

“Yes, everyone’s different,” Lena supplied helpfully.

 

“How old were you guys when you started your periods?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“I had just turned twelve,” Lena told them.  “I'll spare you the details, but it was probably one of the most embarrassing times of my life.”

 

The twins grimaced.

 

Maggie pursed her lips in thought.  “I think I was about thirteen or fourteen.  But I was a late bloomer.”

 

“What about you, _Mama_?”

 

“Um…  Well… I don't exactly…  Um…”

 

“OK, everyone, let’s move out before something else comes up, and I have to go ballistic,” Alex announced as she came out of the bathroom with a new travel bag.

 

“Mom, how old were you when you first started your period?” Jessie asked.

 

Alex frowned while she thought about it.  “I think I was around your age. Why?”

 

“They were wondering when they were going to start their periods.”  Kara raised her eyebrow pointedly.

 

“Oh.  Hmm. That’s a good question.  You know, maybe Lena and Maggie should take the Porsche on the first half of the trip, so we can talk to the girls about that.”

 

“You think we should?” Kara asked nervously.

 

Alex took a deep breath and let it out.  “Yeah, I mean, don’t you? _What if they never bleed?  They need to know why._ ”

 

“ _You’re right.  But this is going to be awkward at best._ ”

 

“ _I know_ . _I’m sorry._ ”

 

By the look on Lena’s face, you would have thought it was already Christmas morning, and she had the most presents out of everyone.  “Is that Kryptonian?” she asked in fascination.

 

“Yep,” Kara answered.

 

“Cool!” the twins gasped.  “I wanna learn!”

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Lena said.

 

Kara grinned.  “You got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment. See you next week. :D


	24. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lena get to know each other better.
> 
> The Danvers family has a little talk about Kryptonians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> This is a really long chapter, but I didn't want to break it up, so happy holidays. ;)
> 
> Also, a great big thank you to everyone who made it possible for me to reach over 1100 kudos! You guys rock!!!

 

When Maggie climbed into the Yale-blue Porsche 911, she almost orgasmed on the spot.  “Oh my God. Hello, gorgeous!” she spoke to the vehicle. “Aren’t you just the prettiest thing?”  When Lena climbed in on the passenger side, Maggie pulled her into another searing kiss. “God, I don’t know how I’m going to drive, when all I can think about is fucking you stupid on the hood of this car.”

 

Lena blushed.  “I’m not quite ready to go there, yet.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Well, when you are, you let me know, and I will fuck you on every beautiful car you own until you can’t even remember your own name.”

 

Lena’s darkened blush was her answer.  She bit her lip while she programmed Eliza’s address into the GPS system, and they were off.

 

Maggie reached for her new girlfriend’s hand and laced their fingers together.  “It’s so nice to finally be able to kiss you and touch you.” She kissed the back of Lena’s hand and each of her knuckles.  

 

“Agreed,” Lena grinned and kissed her cheek.  “Shall we put on some music? I brought my iPod with me.  There’s not a lot of new stuff on it, but I think I have some things you’ll like.”

 

“Alright, I’m interested to hear what you think I might like,” Maggie accepted.

 

“Well, it’s not so much that I think I know your taste in music, but I have a few great little gems that I adore, and everyone seems to love them when I introduce them.  I suppose it’s more of a hope that you’ll like it than anything.”

 

“Alright try me.”

 

Lena connected her iPod to the car system and started playing an instrumental song that Maggie soon realized was a cover of the song “Chandelier” by Sia.  

 

“OK,” Maggie acquiesced.  “This is cool.”

 

“This group is called Vitamin String Quartet.  I have quite a few more groups just like this that all do basically the same thing - they take pop songs and make them instrumental.  I love them.”

 

“That’s pretty sweet.”

 

She played another one.  “This is ‘Annie, Are You OK?’ by 2Cellos.”

 

“Haha!  I love it!” Maggie exclaimed, after listening to a few measures.

 

“I'm glad,” Lena smiled.  When that song was over, she played another one.  “This is ‘Rolling in the Deep’ by The Piano Guys.”

 

Maggie listened for a minute.  “Where’s the piano?”

 

“Just give it a minute.  They use cellos and other instruments a lot too.  There. See? Piano.”

 

The detective grinned.  “This is really beautiful.  If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it was just really cool classical music.”

 

“That’s what I love about it,” Lena told her.  When the next song played, she said, “This is ‘Boulevard of Broken Dreams’ by Vitamin String Quartet.

 

“OK, now, answer me honestly.  Would you know this song, if it weren’t for this cover?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Lena confessed.  “I was quite the grunge music fan back in the 90’s.  It drove my mother crazy, and I loved it. Green Day was always one of my favorites.  If you like that, you'll love this. ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ by 2Cellos.”

 

“Got any lesbian music?” Maggie teased.

 

“Hmm,” the brunette pursed her lips while she scrolled through her iPod.  “I do still have some Ani Difranco in here from my college days. “Unless you’re one of those people who hold a grudge against her.”

 

The detective rolled her eyes.  “I’m not one of those assholes that thinks you can control who you fall in love with.”

 

Maggie listened to “32 Flavors” for a minute.  She hadn’t heard anything by Ani Difranco in forever.  “God!” she shouted, all of a sudden. “I swear, you were custom made for us!  That’s all there is to it.”

 

Lena grinned.  “It does seem that way, doesn’t it?”

 

Maggie kissed the back of her girlfriend’s hand a bunch of times.  “OK, I know this may seem strange, but I would really love it, if you would tell me about your life as if I was a foreigner that's never heard of a Luthor.”

 

Lena bit her lip in thought.  “Hmm. That’s a challenge. Well, I was born in Washington D.C.  My mom’s name was Elizabeth Turnley. I have no clue who my birth father is.  When I was four, my mom died, and I went from living in a comfortable little apartment with her, to a foster home, where I was adopted by a very rich and influential family who lived in Metropolis.”

 

“How rich are we talking here?” Maggie asked curiously.

 

“They don’t own jets.  They own airports,” Lena answered dryly.

 

Maggie whistled.  “Wow, I didn’t realize the Luthors had that much money!”

 

“I thought you’d never heard of the Luthors?” Lena teased.

 

“My bad.  Go on.”

 

“Alright.  My foster family consisted of Lionel - my new father, Lillian - my new mother, and Lex - my new older brother.  Lionel and Lex always made me feel loved and welcome, but Lillian was always cold to me. She would always rub it in my nose that I wasn’t a real Luthor, but her son was.  She made me take as many good breeding classes as she could find to teach me poise and grace and relentlessness - anything to make me seem more Luthor-like. I tried my best, but I don’t think she ever really succeeded.  Luthors are hard and cold, and I’m just not like that at my heart level. I like having friends and feeling connected. I like dressing down and having family outings. I can play a Luthor with expertise, but Lillian was right.  I’m not a real Luthor.”

 

Maggie brought Lena’s hand to her lips and held it there for a long moment.  “Does Kara know all this?”

 

Lena nodded.  “Yes, she knows quite a lot about my history by now.”

 

“And where is your family now?

 

The CEO’s face fell.  “My father died my sophomore year of college.  Cancer. We knew he was sick for a while, but we never told anyone.  He was given six months to live, when I was still in high school, but he lived three more years after that.  Stubborn old goat,” she chuckled. “At his funeral, we were all sad, but also thankful that we had all that extra time with him.  After that, Lillian immersed herself in her work. She’s a private surgeon. Very elite and highly sought after. She never really cared about anything but her job and her son.  After my father died, my brother took over the family company, and I was pretty much left to my own devices. I developed a pretty heavy coke habit there for a while. The first ‘B’ I got on a term paper snapped me out of that, and I stopped immediately.  That’s the last time I touched anything other than alcohol. And Kara doesn’t know about that part, so don’t tell her, OK?”

 

Maggie mimed zipping her lips.

 

“Do I have to keep going?”

 

“If this is making you uncomfortable, then no, but if you want to stop just because you think I know the story, please don’t.  I want to hear your version of things. I’m a detective, remember? I know how important it is to hear about things from every angle possible.”

 

“Alright,” Lena conceded, “I’ll keep going.  I like talking to you. It’s easy.”

 

Maggie smiled at her.  “I’m glad. I like learning about you.”

 

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Lena smirked.

 

“Only when I’m with such a sweet girl,” Maggie replied.

 

Lena snickered and shook her head.  “Goof.”

 

“Whatever.  You have a life story to finish.  Go on.”

 

The CEO sighed.  “Alright. While I was in grad school, I started getting some reports about my brother and how he’d been acting strangely.  At first, I thought it was just people trying to give him a bad name, but then there were all these news stories about Lex Luthor VS Superman, and I didn’t know what to do.  I tried talking to him, but he didn’t listen. He just kept accusing me of being against him. Eventually he went completely insane. He killed hundreds of innocent people in his pursuit to kill Superman, and he never showed an ounce of remorse.  I don’t know what happened to make him like that, but I never could get through to him. He was put into prison, serving 32 consecutive life sentences, but that still didn’t stop him from sending someone to kill me, after I moved to National City.  I thank God for the Supers, ironically enough. They’re the ones that have kept me safe thus far, especially Supergirl.”

 

“So you’re not in National City to try and finish what your brother started with the Supers?”

 

Lena snorted rather indelicately, “I doubt it.”

 

Maggie grinned.  “Alright. Tell me about your love life.  When was your first kiss?”

 

“I was eleven.  At school, on the playground.  Chase Ashurst. We dated for two weeks before Cindy Ryan stole him away from me.”

 

“That bitch.”

 

“Don’t worry.  I humiliated her for it.  I kinda feel bad about it now.”

 

“Ah, kids.”

 

“Indeed.  Maybe I should send her some flowers as an apology.”

 

Maggie snickered.  “Sap.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“First time?”

 

“My first time with a male was when I was sixteen.  Also Chase Ashurst, though we never even dated after fifth grade.  We were at a summer party, and we’d drank a lot and done a lot of coke.  I don’t even remember it much, though I do remember he was actually quite the gentleman.  My first time with a female wasn’t until I was nineteen. I met a girl at a club, and I went home with her.  That I do remember, and it was awesome. I never got her name, and I never even saw her again, after that.”

 

“Nice.  Who was you last partner?  What were they like, and why did you break up?”

 

“My last partner was Jack Sphere.  He was nice enough. We had a start-up company together.  We were going to cure cancer. When everything happened with my brother, I had to get away from Metropolis, so I could distance myself from Lex’s influence.  Jack had a problem with that, so we broke up.”

 

“So you really haven’t dated anyone since you moved to National City?”

 

“Only you three,” Lena answered.  “At first, I just worked all the time, but then I met Kara, and she started inviting me to have lunch with her, and before I knew it, I was having lunch dates with her two or three times a week, and then she was inviting me to all these social functions with her friends, and you know the rest from there.”

 

Maggie grinned.  “That’s the best part!  Don’t leave out the best part!”

 

Lena laughed.  “Alright, after that, I met Kara’s amazing wife and her amazing girlfriend, and I just knew I had to be a part of that.  I pined for a while, not believing I could have a place in the relationship, but eventually, they all confessed their feelings for me, and I’ve never been happier.”

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

The CEO laughed again.  Maggie really loved her the sound of her laughter.  “OK, you’re turn.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I told you my life story, now I need the Maggie Sawyer exclusive.”

 

“That wasn’t the deal.”

 

“Oh, I beg to differ.  If we’re in this together, then you have to tell me about you too.”

 

Maggie groaned.  “Fine. I was born in Blue Springs, Nebraska.  Population: three-hundred. That’s three-hundred..  Not three-thousand, not three-hundred-thousand. Three-fucking-hundred.  Period. I’m talking podunk as podunk can get. My parents are Oscar and Miriani Rodas.  My dad was the sheriff, and my mom was the church secretary, and they still are to this day, as far as I know.  When I was fourteen, I was outed as being gay. They kicked me out, and I had to go live with my mom’s sister all through the rest of high school.  I went to college in Lincoln on a partial academic scholarship, and as soon as I graduated, I moved to National City and signed on to the police force.”

 

“What was your college major?” Lena wanted to know.

 

“Criminal Justice, of course.”

 

“Of course.  So even though you and your father didn’t get along, you still wanted to join law enforcement?”

 

“Yeah,” Maggie sighed, “I guess it’s in my blood, whether I like it, or not.”

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Nah.  Just me.  Though the aunt that I lived with had a couple kids that were quite a bit older than me, so they were kind of like siblings, just the distant cousin kind.”

 

“Sounds lonely,” Lena commented.

 

“The rejected gay daughter of the town’s Mexican sheriff in Podunk, Nebraska?  No, I had people clamoring at my door to hang out with me,” Maggie scoffed sarcastically.

 

“I’m sorry, my love.”

 

Maggie grinned.  “Hearing you say that makes me forget all about it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  Are you ready to fuck yet?  Because I’m about ready to pull this car over and-”

 

“No, Maggie!” Lena giggled.  “Not yet.”

 

“Damn it!” the detective smacked the steering wheel, though she kept her smile to take the sting out of her words.  “Sorry, baby,” she told the car, stroking the wheel. “I didn’t mean it.”

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Lena accused.

 

“And don’t you forget it!”  They laughed together.

 

“What made you want to join the police force?”

 

Maggie pursed her lips in thought.  “Well, being who I am, I’ve seen a lot of injustice in this world, and I just want to play my part in making the world a better place.  I’m smart, I’m good in a crisis. I’m great at solving mysteries that no one else can solve. I can totally kick some ass. Why waste my intellect on anything else?  Like I said, I think it’s just in my blood.”

 

“Fair enough.  Now, drug usage?”

 

“I love weed,” Maggie admitted.  “I smoked it all the time in high school.  If I wasn’t a cop, I’d still smoke it. I don’t even bust people for weed unless they’re real assholes to me.  Well, I didn’t when it was still illegal. Unless they had ridiculous amounts of it. I tried ecstasy once, and it was fun for a while, but the way I felt after coming down was the end of that.  That’s it. I didn’t even get crazy horny like people say happens. I just really loved everyone.”

 

The CEO chuckled.  “First kiss?”

 

“Bobby Mornes.  I was eight. I kissed him, just to know what it was like, and then I punched him in the face.  He cried and never talked to me again, and we went to school together all the way through graduation.”

 

Lena laughed jovially.  “That’s a fantastic story.  First time?”

 

“I’ve never been with a guy.  My first time was with a girl named Dani Lieberman.  I was a freshman in college, and she was a sophomore.  We were in the LGBT Support Club together, and we dated for about two months.”

 

“And your last relationship?” Lena probed.

 

“Jennifer Hicks.  Art dealer. Total snob.  She said a lot of nasty things to me while she was breaking up with me, as you might remember from our first meeting?”

 

“She’s the one that called you a sociopath?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“Remind me to send her a Thank You card.”

 

Maggie snickered.  “I’d love to be a fly on the wall to see that delivery.  ‘Dear Miss Hicks,’” she said in a funny high-pitched voice.  “‘I just want to thank you for breaking up with Maggie, so I could have her.  Signed, Lena Fucking Luthor.’”

 

“I’d probably leave the ‘fucking’ part out, but yes.  That sounds accurate.”

 

“You sure?  I mean, the fucking part could add a little pizzazz, you know?”  She mimicked the twins’ jazz hands.

 

Lena laughed.

 

“Oh!  We could literally send her a picture of us fucking!  On this car! Fuck the thank you card! I’ll just pull over, and we can take a pic and text it to her right now!”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Lena laughed some more, smacking Maggie’s leg.  

 

Maggie was glad the CEO knew she wasn’t serious.  They were having a good time. She didn’t want to stop to have an argument right now.  So far, Lena didn’t seem like the argumentative type, despite the Luthor name and training.  She must save it all for the boardroom or something because Maggie never saw it. Lena was gentle and soft-spoken.  In fact, the most Maggie had seen her assert herself was when she insisted on paying for that stupid otter movie a few weeks ago.  And that was against pushover Kara. Who knew if she was willing to take a stand against Alex or Maggie who were much more stubborn?  They would find out eventually. “OK, favorite foods. And go.”

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Kara felt like there was a rock in her stomach as she climbed into the minivan with her family.  She was about to tell her children something that would shake their very foundations and change their paradigms forever.  Up until now, the kids had only ever been told the lie that their father was some random guy that Alex hooked up with when they were teens.  They never suspected anything different. Why would they? They’d grown up on earth and never learned of Kryptonian heritage or hierarchies. The fact that her kids couldn’t speak Kryptonian grieved her heavily, but you can’t teach a little kid another language and expect them not to use it, and they just couldn’t have their kids giving themselves away.  Sure, they could lie and say it was another language other than Kryptonian, but if television taught us anything, it was that eventually, someone would come along who knew the truth and they’d blow the whole cover as embarrassingly as possible. Or in their case - as dangerously as possible. So no, the kids didn’t know anything about Krypton or Kara’s **other** secret.  They didn’t know they were her kids.  They didn’t know she was their literal parent.  And most of all, they had no idea that they were half-Kryptonian.  They just thought they were extra smart because it ran in the family and because Alex always told them about how she and Kara would read college textbooks out loud to them when they were babies.  Geniuses that they were, they still believed that baloney. She looked over at Alex in the driver’s seat. “Are you ready for this?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Alex replied.

 

“We’re ready!  Woo!” The kids started singing, “Over the river and through the woods, to grandma’s house we go-oh!”

 

That made Kara chuckle, but it didn’t help loosen her nerves any.  They pulled out onto the road, and Kara thought about how she wanted to start.  It was hard enough to say the word ‘penis’ to her lovers - Alex always told her, if she couldn’t say it, she shouldn’t be having sex - but it was a whole other thing to have to say it to anyone else…  Especially when it wasn’t just anyone, it was her own children! How was she going to do this? She was silent long enough that Alex eventually raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. “You know, kids, there’s something that your mom and I want to tell you.”

 

“Are one of you pregnant?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“Jessie, we just told you five minutes ago that no one is having a baby!” Alex told her, annoyed.

 

“Aw, well, sue me for being hopeful still.”

 

Jamie facepalmed at her sister.

 

“What?  Maybe Lena might want to have a baby!”

 

“Lena just started coming around!” Alex huffed.  “Why in God’s name would she want to have a baby already?!  If ever!”

 

“She might!  You didn’t think she’d want to be with you guys at all, and now look!  She might want to have a baby someday.”

 

Kara didn’t dare share the fact that she was thinking exactly that same thing just an hour ago, lest she throw fuel on an already too-large fire.  Instead, she said, “Let’s worry about that later. That’s not what we wanted to talk to you guys about.”

 

“OK, what do you want to talk to us about?” Jessie asked impatiently.

 

“Well, you were wondering when you were going to get your periods.”

 

“Yeah.  Do you know?”

 

“Well,” Kara answered slowly, “That’s the thing.  You might not get them at all.”

 

The twins looked at each other in confusion.

 

“Why?” Jamie wanted to know.  “Is there something wrong with us?”

 

“No!” she exclaimed.

 

“No, of course not, baby,” Alex answered.  “It’s just that…”

 

“It’s just that things on Krypton worked a little differently than they do here.”

 

“You don’t say,” Jamie said sarcastically.

 

Kara laughed nervously,  “Y-yeah, so, um… You see…  On Krypton, there weren’t just males and females.  There were sub-groups of male and female as well. There could be _Alphas_ , _Betas_ , or _Omegas_ .  The _Alphas_ were the dominant males and females.  The _Omegas_ were the submissive males and females.  And the _Betas_ were the balance between the two.  The most important physical distinctions among them all was the fact that _Omega_ males had wombs…”  She couldn’t bring herself to say the _Alpha_ part yet.

 

“What?” Jamie huffed.  “How does that even work?  Like they have vaginas?”

 

“No,” Kara answered nervously.  How can her daughter just throw the word ‘vagina’ around, like it was nothing?

 

“So…  How does it work, then?”

 

Kara pressed her lips together in embarrassment.  “Do you really want me to explain it in detail?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jamie whined.  “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Kara suppressed a whine of her own.  “They have… an extra… canal?... In their…  anus… That leads to the uterus.” Rao, this was hard!

 

“Whoa,” breathed Jessie.

 

Jamie turned up her nose.  “That’s weird! And gross!”

 

That gave Kara pause.  She didn’t want to reveal herself as an _Alpha_ and have her daughter think she was even weirder!  Or worse, be repulsed!

 

“It’s not weird, or gross!” Alex defended.  “That was their normal. It would be weird to them to come here and find out we didn’t have all that stuff.”

 

“That’s right,” Kara piped up.  “It was very weird to come here and see everything that was different.  And how many couples on earth with two same-sex partners would kill to have their own kid?  That was possible on Krypton.”

 

“Yeah, and speaking of which, there’s something else that makes _Alpha_ females different from _Betas_ and _Omegas_ ,” Alex added.

 

The kids looked a little nervous.  That made Kara more nervous. She couldn’t get the words out.

 

Luckily, Alex, who had a much stronger stomach for these things, took pity on her, and said with a huff, “ _Alpha_ females have…  They have… penises…  so they can make babies…  like a man would.”

 

“Wow.”  The girls blinked as they processed this insane information.  Kara could see the wheels spinning in their heads, with the same tell-tale crinkle in their foreheads that she got when she was deep in thought.

 

“OK…  What does all this have to do with getting our periods?”  Now Jamie was getting impatient.

 

“Well, _Alphas_ have ruts, and _Omegas_ have heats.  Only humans have periods.”  The kids were clearly not understanding what she was trying to hint at.  Kara pouted at her wife for more help.

 

Alex sighed.  “You guys might be _Alphas_ .  Almost everyone in _Mama’s_ family was born an _Alpha_ , so you might be too.”

 

“But how can we be _Alphas_?  We’re human,” said Jamie.

 

Alex and Kara looked at each other, and then it finally seemed to click with the twins.

 

“Ohmigod,” said Jessie.

 

“You mean we’re…” Jamie couldn’t finish.

 

“We’re…” Jessie started.

 

“Half Kryptonian,” Kara supplied.

 

The kids just stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

 

“That’s why we look like you,” Jamie breathed.

 

“How come we don’t have powers?” Jessie was indignant.

 

Alex shrugged.  “We might be able to find out, but we thought you’d appreciate being treated like people, rather than science experiments.”

 

“So _Mama_ is our…  our...” Jamie struggled with finding the proper identifier.  “Father, slash, other mother?”

 

“Exactly,” Alex told her.

 

“Can you pull the car over for a minute?”  Jessie insisted.

 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed.

 

Great, Kara thought to herself, they'd traumatized their kids so much now they were going to be sick!

 

Alex pulled over to the side of the road, and the twins clamored out, opening the passenger side door and pulling Kara into a tearful hug.  “All this time you let us think that our father was some random guy who never even knew about us, and it was you all along!” Jessie sobbed. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara answered with a big sniffle.  “I don’t know. I just thought it would upset you, so I held it in.  I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“We’re not mad,” Jessie told her.  “This is the best Christmas ever!”

 

“It is?” Kara asked incredulously.

 

“Yes!” Jamie agreed.  “Knowing we’re not just adopted by you, but we’re actually your kids?  That’s the best thing ever.”

 

“Yeah,” Jessie added, “It means there’s no intangible man out there in the world that could never love us.  You’re our other parent, and you’ve been here, loving us all along. Do you know how many times I’ve cried myself to sleep because I didn’t know my dad, wishing you really were my blood parent because you’re the one who has always taken care of us?  I can’t even tell you how many times. This is literally a dream come true!”

 

Kara sobbed like her kids had just been born again, and she clung to them as they clung to her.  “I love you girls so much.” She kissed them all over their faces.

 

“We love you too, _Mama.”_

 

Alex climbed out of the van and wrapped her arms around all three of them.  They stayed there, holding one another for a minute or two before she spoke gently, “I'm glad you're happy.  We should get going, though. Grandma will be waiting for us.”

 

“Kay,” the girls all clamored back into the minivan, and they were off.

 

Both of the twins stared dazedly out the window without drawing, or playing on their phones, or making a single peep.  Kara wanted to know what they were thinking, but she knew they needed time to process. Even if they were glad to learn about their true heritage, it was still a lot to take in.  After about twenty minutes, Jessie spoke again, “What would it take to find out why we don't have any powers?”

 

That's what her daughter was wondering about?  Of all the things she'd just found out? Leave it to Jessie.  She was always wild like her mother. Worse, actually. Kara was not looking forward to her teenage years.  And the thought of Jessie with powers made her heart clench in terror. Not because she would cause trouble, but because the girl would be constantly throwing herself into dangerous situations in order to try and be helpful.  Kara would not be OK with that, and Alex would definitely have a conniption. Her kids were only eleven for Rao’s sake! She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. “You don’t need any powers!” she exclaimed.

 

“That’s right, you don’t,” Alex agreed.  “But to answer your question, I would probably start with blood work and go from there.”

 

“That’s nothing,” Jessie insisted.  “I can deal with blood work.” She really could.  She was a champ when it came to needles and all things intimidating.

 

Alex and Kara shared a look of nervousness.

 

“Maybe we should talk to your grandma first,” the agent suggested.

 

“Why?” the girls wanted to know.

 

“Well, for starters, she’s going to want to know that we told you about _Mama_.”

 

“Yes,” Kara agreed.

 

“Plus, she’s probably going to want to be involved with your testing.  She is your grandma, after all, not to mention, she’s one of the world’s leading experts on Kryptonians.”

 

“OK,” Jessie told her easily.  “Maybe we could start this weekend?”

 

“We’ll see,” Alex frowned.  Kara knew her wife didn’t want their kids to have powers anymore than she did, and it was entirely possible that if they found the reason for them not having powers, there might be something to be done to activate them.  Neither of them wanted that. Neither of them wanted super-powered children. It had been one of their greatest fears while Alex was pregnant. In fact, Eliza had been trying to work out some sort of baby eye-wear for blocking heat vision from the moment she found out Alex was going to give birth to Kryptonians, and Alex was trying to figure out if it was morally ethical to put a harness and leash on children that might otherwise float away. Thankfully, they never needed such things.

 

“Maybe if I had powers, more people would love me” Jessie hoped.

 

Kara wanted to cry.  If ever there was something that Kara was mad at the world for, it was Jessie’s lack of friends.  What in Rao’s name was wrong with her kids that made other kids hate them so much? Just because they were a little nerdy, that was grounds for making them pariahs?  They were so sweet and loving! How could anyone hate that? “Baby, having powers would make some people hate you more. There are people out there like Cadmus that would do anything to hurt you.  That means that , even if you had powers, you couldn’t use them.”

 

“You use yours!” Jessie complained.

 

“I'm a an adult!” Kara reminded her.  “And you have no idea about some of the things I’ve been through since becoming Supergirl.  Some of them have almost killed me! Some emotionally and some literally.”

 

“Then why do you do it?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“Because the world needs me!  I have to keep the world safe for you guys to live in.  I want this world to be the best place it can be. For you.  You mean everything to me, and honestly, Jessie, I hope you never get powers because that would just be way too stressful on me and your mom.”

 

Jessie scowled.  “You’re mean!” she shrieked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Kara pouted.  “I’m sorry you think that.”

 

“It’s not fair that you get powers, and I don’t!”

“Life’s not fair,” Alex spoke up.  “You just gotta learn to roll with the punches.”

 

“Whatever.”  Jessie dug in her bag for her headphones and plugged them into her phone, effectively shutting out her parents as soon as they were on her head.  She didn’t speak to them again for the rest of the hour it took to get to their halfway-point rest stop. Jamie didn’t really say much either, but at least she wasn’t shutting down.  

 

Kara sighed to herself.  This wasn’t what she thought her kids would be upset about.  It was confusing. She thought they would be upset because one of their parents was an alien freak, but Jamie seemed to be taking it all in stride, while Jessie was more upset about not being more of a freak, so to speak.  Not that she thought her daughter was a freak, but people treated her like one already. What would they do, if they learned she was literally part alien?

 

People in Midvale were much more tolerant, and in times like these, Kara wished they’d never moved away.  But when Alex got a job working for the “FBI,” none of them could resist the money they were offering. Even Eliza was convinced.  That was before she knew the “FBI” was the “DEO,” but by the time she learned the truth, it was too late to take it back. The next thing they knew, they were packing up their five-year-olds and moving to National City, and they never looked back.  Except for the part where the other kids were all mean to the twins, living in National City was a blast for them all. There was always something fun to do, or somewhere beautiful to visit. But nothing beat the people in Midvale. They were just the best.  After all, they were the ones who were so accepting of Kara and Alex being together in the first place (with the exception of Vicki, but that was only one person). Kara hated to think what it would have been like for Alex and her, if they’d grown up in National City.  Would kids have been as unkind to them back then as they were to the twins now?

 

Unfortunately, there was no going back any longer.  They had established their lives in National City, and uprooting now would destroy everything good they had built, including dozens of friendships, and the two new relationships they’d just managed to get into.  Plus, Supergirl can’t live in Midvale. People would figure out her secret identity far too easily. They would stay in National City, and they would figure out how to get along with the world, come hell or high water.

 

When they pulled into the rest area, Maggie and Lena were sitting in the Porsche, making out again.  Maggie must really have been serious about putting in her kissing time with Lena! Kara was a tiny bit jealous that she couldn’t be the one making out with Lena right now, but she didn’t begrudge Maggie for it.  Lena was just too irresistible, and Maggie was as gorgeous as could be. She couldn’t blame either of them, really. Plus, even Kara had to admit that the Porsche 911 was a very sexy car, and she kinda wanted to makeout in it too.  Maybe she and Alex could have a turn in it later. Alex beeped the horn at them, and they stopped.

 

They all climbed out of their vehicles, and without a word, Jessie went in, used the restroom, and climbed back into the very back of the van without speaking to anyone.

 

“What’s with her?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

Kara sighed heavily.  “She’s not mad about being half-Kryptonian, or the fact that we never told them until now.  No. She’s mad because she doesn’t get to have any powers, and she’s extra mad because I told her that I didn’t want her to have any.”

 

“Oh, Lord,” Maggie huffed.  “You want me to talk to her?”

 

“You can, if you want.”  Kara waved her hand towards the van to emphasize the go-ahead.

 

Maggie nodded and headed toward the van.  Kara didn’t want to listen, but her ears betrayed her.  “Hey, kiddo,” the detective spoke gently. She climbed into the back of the van and sat next to the preteen.  “You wanna talk?”

 

Jessie shook her head.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, you know you can talk to me.”

 

The little blonde turned to her, and instead of telling what was wrong, she asked, “Maggie, do you love me?”

 

The Latina brushed her hand across Jessie’s cheek.  “Yes. So, so much.”

 

Jessie leaned into Maggie and started bawling her eyes out.  

 

“Jessie!  What’s gotten into you?  Why are you so emotional today?”

 

“I don’t know!” the girl sobbed.

 

Maggie just held her and rocked her and kissed her on the head.  “It’s OK, sweetheart. It’s OK.”

 

Kara was so grateful to her girlfriend right then.  She really had a connection with the younger twin that no one else seemed to have.  Hopefully it would come in handy for the situation.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asked, startling her.

 

“Maggie and Jessie are having a talk,” Kara answered.

 

“Oh.  OK? So, we’re waiting on them, then?”

 

The Kryptonian nodded and tuned back into the conversation when she heard her daughter’s voice.

 

“Can I ride with you and Lena?” Jessie asked the detective.

 

“Sure, kiddo.  I don’t know how much room you’ll have in the back seat, but you’re welcome to try.  Just keep in mind that you’ll be back there for an hour.”

 

“Good.  I need an hour to forget that _Mama_ was mean to me.”

 

“Your _Mama_ was mean to you?  That doesn’t sound like her.”

 

Jessie sniffled.  “She said she hoped I never got any powers.”

 

“And that hurt your feelings?” Maggie checked.

 

Jessie nodded.

 

“Can you tell me why it hurt you so much?”

 

The young blonde shrugged.  “I guess it makes me feel like she doesn’t want me to be special.  I’m just gonna be a reject for the rest of my life.”

 

Maggie clenched her jaw.  “Jessie, you look at me right now.”  She waited for the girl to obey and look up from her toes.  When their eyes met, Maggie was adamant, “You are NOT a reject.  You are so, so special. Just you being you makes you special. Don’t you understand that?”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

Maggie shook her a little, as if to get her attention.  “I understand why you feel like a reject, Jessie. When I was a kid, I felt like I was a reject too.  But the truth is, I was better than those people, and that’s true for you too. People like us don’t need powers to be special.  We’re special because we’re good, hard-working people in a cruel world, fighting for justice and making the world a better place by being loving and kind, and you, my dear, are excellent at that.  You make my world a better place by being a part of it. Don’t you know that by now?”

 

“Why can’t the kids at my school feel like that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Maggie lamented.  “If I could beat some sense into them, I would.”

 

Jessie giggled through her tears.

 

“Unfortunately, this is an emotional battle, instead of a physical one, so we have to use our heads and our hearts instead of our fists.  That may be a little more challenging, but it helps when you’re not alone.”

 

“But I am alone.”

 

“No, you’re not, honey, you have so many people that love you.  Just because you don’t have any friends your age doesn’t mean you don’t have friends at all.  Even if there’s no one else in the world you feel like you can talk to, you can always talk to me about anything.  OK?”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Even if I’m mad at you?”

 

“Yeah, as long as you come to me respectfully, I will always treat you respectfully, even if we have a disagreement.”

 

“I’m mad at you for what you did this morning.  It was really rude and inconsiderate. I mean, yes, I’ve forgiven you, but I need to know you’re not going to do it again.  Alright?”

 

Maggie pressed her lips together, and Kara wondered if she was going to agree to such terms.  “Alright. Next time, I’ll give you a chance to escape first.”

 

Jessie made a face, but accepted the agreement.  “Thanks.”

 

“You know what I think?” Maggie asked.

 

“What?”

 

“I think your _Mama’s_ just scared of you getting hurt, and that’s why she doesn’t want you to have any powers.  It’s not because she doesn’t want you to be special. She thinks you’re just as special as I do.  Your parents can face down a lot of scary things, but losing you is something that they’re completely unwilling to face.  I think that’s true of most parents for their children, if not all of them. Your parents love you so much that it’s their worst fear to think of you ever getting hurt.”

 

“If I had powers, then nothing could hurt me,” Jessie pointed out.

 

Maggie shook her head.  “There are things in this world and in other worlds that could hurt you and your _Mama_ , and your cousin, even if you had powers.  And having powers paints a target on your back.  Just ask _Mama,_ or Clark, or anyone with power that others want to see taken away.  Some people would do anything to hurt you, if they knew you were half-any kind of alien, let alone half-Kryptonian!”

 

“That’s what _Mama_ said.”

 

“ _Mama_ was right.  She would know.  She’s been hunted practically since the day she came out and saved your mother’s plane.  As soon as she became Supergirl, she became target practice for a lot of big, bad, scary dudes.”

 

“Yeah, but she beat every single one of them, and now she’s just wandering around the house, bored!  How am I supposed to be afraid of having powers when _Mama_ is clearly so powerful?”

 

Kara resisted facepalming.  Jessie was being so incorrigible!

 

“It’s not that we want you to be afraid,” Maggie explained.  “We just want you to understand that having powers isn’t something you should wish for, just so you can be special.  Even if you did have powers, your parents wouldn’t want you using them because they’d be afraid of you getting noticed by the wrong people.  So you still couldn’t be special just because you had powers because you’d still have to pretend to be just like everyone else. Don’t you know that’s what your _Mama_ had to do?  She got picked on all the time because kids thought she was weird.  Don’t you think she had times when she wanted to be special too? But she never showed them her powers because she knew how dangerous it could be.”

 

Kara made a mental note to give Maggie a big thank you kiss for taking such good care of her daughter.  There was nothing in the world more precious to her than her kids, so it was an extra big turn on to watch her girlfriend bonding with and comforting her child.  Especially Jessie, who always struggled with depression and loneliness, despite her otherwise cheerful nature.

 

“Actually, I did use my powers once,” Kara confessed.  She wasn't sure how her feet brought her there, but she kept going, “Once, when we were teenagers, your mom had had a really bad day, and I wanted to cheer her up, so I took her flying.  It turns out that someone saw us. They came looking for me at our house. Eliza sent us upstairs when they came, and she told me not to listen in, but I did anyway. They were going to take me away and lock me up for being a danger to society.  Instead, Jeremiah offered to go to work for them, giving them all of his research on Superman in exchange for my freedom. It wasn't long after that that he disappeared on a mission. If I hadn’t used my powers, your grandpa would still be around.”

 

“Kara, the DEO would have gotten a hold of my dad, whether we went flying or not,” Alex piped up.  Kara hadn’t realized the others had followed her. “If it wasn’t that, it would have been something else.  The DEO had been hounding my dad for years to come and work for them. He was the world’s most leading expert on Kryptonians, after all.  Have you really felt like that was your fault for all these years?”

 

The Kryptonian nodded.  She couldn’t form words due to the lump in her throat.

 

“Aww, sweetheart, come here,” Alex squeezed her with all her might.  “It’s not your fault my dad is gone. It just happened. You were just a kid.  There’s nothing you could have done to stop it.”

 

The next thing she knew, the whole group was hugging her, including Jessie.  “Thanks, you guys,” she sniffled. “Wow, what an emotional morning, huh?”

 

Her family agreed.

 

“I think when Eliza gets home, we should all get some ice cream!” she suggested.

 

“Yeah!” the kids cheered.

 

“Alright, let’s finish this trip, so we can go see Grandma,” Alex told them, jangling her keys.

 

“OK, OK,” Jessie grumbled good naturedly.  She gathered up her things and headed for the Porsche.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Kara pouted.

 

“No,” Jessie answered, “But I want to ride in the Porsche!”

 

She chuckled.  “Of course you do.  Like mother, like daughter.”

 

“Yeah, except I haven’t gotten to ride in the Porsche yet,” Alex complained.

 

“By all means,” Lena bowed playfully.  “Help yourself.”

 

“Can I drive?” Alex pleaded.

 

“Of course,” Lena answered.  

 

“Yes!”  Alex pumped her fist in victory and tossed Kara the keys to the van.  “See ya, suckas!” She kissed her wife, then grabbed her stuff out of the van and put it in the sports car.

 

“What about you?” Kara asked Jamie.  “Are you going with them, or are you staying with us?”

 

The little pre-teen raised her eyebrow.  “I think I’ll stay in the car that’s the least likely to drive off a cliff.”  She took her usual seat in the middle row in the van and buckled up.

 

“Shall we?” Kara took Lena by the hand and twirled her around, dipping her back and giving her a quick kiss.

 

“We shall,” Lena answered with a grin.  They all climbed back into their respective vehicles, singing along to the music, and they were off.  

 

“Next stop:  Home.”

 

“Wait!” Alex exclaimed, running back.  “I almost forgot I could do this.” She gave Lena a couple of kisses and ran back to the Porsche.  “See ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Puberty’s a bitch. Lol Poor Jessie!
> 
> Also, I don’t know if I’m going to post a chapter next Saturday or not. I’m really behind, and I’ve been super busy lately, so I'm quite exhausted. I’ll try, but no promises. We might have to wait two weeks for the next installment. Sorry. Please, don’t hate me! In fact, send me prayers and good juju!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy St. Patrick's day! Don't drink too much, and don't drink and drive!


	25. Eliza & The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers crew arrives at Eliza's house, and she takes the kids on an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, back to our regularly scheduled updates! =D
> 
> I realized that I did the math wrong, and Alex isn’t 29, she’s 30. I know it’s an insignificant detail to some, but I had to go back and change it, nonetheless. I like being on the proper timeline. Lol 
> 
> Also, I hope you like the long chapters because these puppies will not be contained! Seriously, another five-hundred words or so would have made me break this chapter up into two, but this trip is already eating up a bunch of chapters, so I left it alone. I hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> Lastly, this chapter contains a rare look at Eliza's POV. I hope you like it!
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

Lena’s heart pounded as the ‘Welcome to Midvale’ sign came into view.

 

“We're home!” Kara announced happily.

 

“Yay!” Jamie cheered, clapping her hands.

 

Lena wanted this.  She was excited for this.  Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?  She'd met Eliza before. The woman was incredibly kind and smart as a whip.  Honestly, Lena adored her. Now, however, with her new status as Kara's, Alex's and Maggie's girlfriend, she was terrified.  She'd heard how the eldest Danvers had reacted to their relationship with Maggie, and she didn't want that same reaction to be directed at her.  Not that Eliza was ever unkind to the detective, but just the thought of being rejected by Alex and Kara’s mother worried her deeply.

 

The reporter took her hand and rubbed her thumb soothingly across her knuckles. and she remembered that the Kryptonian had confessed to knowing her loved-one's moods, just by her sense of smell.  She must have smelled Lena’s nervousness. “It's OK, honey. I'll talk to Eliza first thing. Everything will be OK.

 

“What's wrong?” Jamie wanted to know.  “Talk to Grandma about what?”

 

Lena and Kara looked at each other before answering.  “Well,” Kara began, “Your grandma isn't exactly happy that your mom and I have decided to date other people.  She thinks it's setting a bad example for you girls.”

 

“How is it setting a bad example?”

 

“Well, for one thing, she thinks it will cause you to want to have more than one partner when you start dating, and it would be setting you up for failure.”

 

Jamie turned her nose up.  “I don’t want even one partner, let alone more than that.”

 

“Yeah, well, you say that now, but who knows how you’ll feel when you get older,” Kara told her.

 

“The same, I’m sure,” the preteen scoffed.

 

“We’ll see, I guess.”

 

When they pulled into the long, elliptical drive, the blue Porsche 911 was already parked in front of the house, and the others came out from inside to meet them.

 

“We didn’t know how you’d feel about us touching your stuff, so we just didn’t mess with anything,” Maggie told Lena.  “But if you want help, say the word.”

 

Lena smirked.  “Far be it from me to deny you your chivalry, my darling,” she schmoozed with a kiss.

 

“Oh, ho, ho,” Maggie chuckled.  “I see what you did there. I like it.”  She popped the trunk on the Porsche and revealed it’s contents.  

 

“Oooo!” the twins both said in unison when they saw the presents.  They were as big-eyed as could be.

 

“Lena, you got us presents?” Jessie jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

 

She chuckled.  “Of course I did.  What kind of person would I be, if I didn’t get presents for my two favorite girls?  Hmm?” The adoring looks she was receiving almost made her tear up.

 

“Thank you, Lena,” they each told her, without even knowing what the gifts were.  

 

Goodness, could these two get any better?  “You’re welcome, sweet girls.” She received their hugs with relish.  There was no better love than these two snuggly kiddos, that was for sure.

 

“Can we open them?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“On Christmas morning,” Lena answered brightly.

 

“Aww!” Jessie mourned playfully.  Then, “You want us to carry your stuff for you?”

 

“Why, thank you, but don’t you have belongings of your own that need carrying?”

 

“I can do both, I’m strong!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Well, alright, then.  Do whatever you like. Except, don’t open anything.”

 

“OK!”  The younger twin grabbed the biggest suitcase out of the trunk of the Porsche and started hauling it upstairs right away.  She didn’t even grunt or give any indication that she might be struggling with the case that Lena herself thought was fairly heavy.

 

“Little showoff,” Alex chuckled.

 

Lena and the rest of the group started grabbing things and taking them upstairs to the bedrooms.  The kids would be sleeping in their old room that was basically still their room when they stayed at Eliza’s.  Lena loved the cute little teddy bear theme. The adults would be staying in the guest room/Alex and Kara’s old room.  They had brought an extra queen-sized air mattress in order to accommodate the four of them. The question still remained as to which couple would be in which bed, or at least, no one had told her yet.  Perhaps she should settle the matter. “Who will be sleeping where?”

 

“Do you have a preference?” Alex asked her.

 

Lena bit her lip.

 

“Kara,” Maggie and Alex said in unison, smirking at one another.  The CEO and the Kryptonian both blushed.

 

“OK,” Alex told her, “You and Kara can take the air mattress, and Maggie and I will take the bed.  “I’m warning you, though, Kara sleep floats, **and** she steals the covers.”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Noted.”

 

They shuffled around one another to put their belongings in order, and when they were done, they headed downstairs to the living room where the twins curled around Kara like little koalas.

 

“Where’s Grandma?” Jamie wanted to know.  “You said she’d be waiting for us.”

 

“Better us waiting for her, than her waiting for us,” Alex told her.  “She’s taking off work early just to spend time with us. Although, honestly, I did expect her to beat us here.”

 

“ _Mama_ , can we have some cocoa?” Jessie asked.

 

“That sounds like an acceptable thing to pass the time,” Kara answered.  “Who wants cocoa?”

 

“I’ll take some,” Lena agreed cheerfully.

 

“I’m good,” Maggie said.

 

“Me too,” said Alex.

 

“Four hot cocoas, coming up!” the reporter announced, and she and the twins headed for the kitchen to make them.

 

Lena followed closely behind, mostly because she wanted to see more of the house.  So far, the home was bigger and more gorgeous than she’d expected. The garden out front was elaborate by anyone’s standards, and the decor made the space feel roomy and welcoming.  The kitchen was no different. It invited you in to sit down and make yourself at home, so that’s exactly what she did. She sat down at the little breakfast table with Jamie, while Jessie and Kara warmed milk on the stove and measured chocolate into it.  Of course, Jessie made a bit of a mess, but she cleaned up after herself, so Kara kept quiet on the matter.

 

Lena was glad to see that the reporter didn’t nag her daughter for being a little messy.  She was just a kid, after all. So far, she really liked Kara and Alex’s parenting style. They never yelled at their kids, and definitely never berated them.  Even when the girls were being stubborn and not going to bed at bedtime, the Danvers never really raised their voices much. She definitely appreciated that. She’d seen some of her peers berate their children, or like Lillian had done to her, simply say things to make them feel small and insignificant.  Alex and Kara just took away privileges like screen time and social activities. Those things alone seemed to be pretty big motivators for the kids’ obedience. Of course, Lena had only been around for a short time, and she’d never really seen the girls act out in a big way, so maybe she was mistaken, but verbal abuse just didn’t seem to be a part of the Danvers way of life.  They were such a pleasant family. She was so thankful to be a part of it now.

 

When the cocoa was done, Kara poured them all mugs, and as if the smell had magically enticed her, Eliza walked through the garage connector door.  

 

“There’s my girls!”

 

“Grandma!” the twins leapt from their seats and squeezed her.  “Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!” they bounced around the eldest Danvers like little jumping beans.

 

“You want some cocoa?” Jessie offered.

 

“Sure baby,” Eliza obliged.

 

The Kryptonian poured her a mug, and she hugged Kara and Lena before they all went into the living room where Alex and Maggie were cuddled up watching some random action flick on TV.

 

“Hi, girls!”

 

“Hi, Mom!” Alex turned off the TV and got up and hugged her mother.  “How are you?”

 

“Good, thanks,” she kissed her daughter on the cheek.  “Hello, Maggie,” she hugged the detective.

 

“Hi, Eliza,” Maggie squeezed her cheerfully.

 

“How are you, dear?”

 

“Good, thanks.”

 

“Did you all have a good trip?” she looked at Lena when she asked this.

 

The CEO nodded.  “Yes, I had a blast.  Your girls are very fun to spend time with.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Dr. Danvers smiled at her.  “I see you brought your own car? It’s very pretty. I bet it’s fun to drive.”

 

“Thank you.  Maggie and Alex certainly have enjoyed driving it.  I know I do. You’re welcome to have a turn while we’re here.”

 

Eliza’s eyes sparkled.  “You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Not at all.  I have full-coverage insurance, and the car has practically every airbag imaginable.  You’re perfectly safe.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Eliza told her with a grin.

 

Lena hoped the woman still smiled at her like that after Kara told her about their relationship.

 

“ _Mama_ said we could go get ice cream when you got home!” Jessie announced.

 

“She did, did she?” Dr. Danvers put her hands on her hips.

 

“You sneaky little things, getting cocoa, knowing we were supposed to get ice cream!” Alex accused.

 

“Oops!” Jessie looked down at the mug in her hands.  “I forgot until just now,” she claimed.

 

“Yeah, right,” Alex scoffed.  “If you start spazzing out after having cocoa **and** ice cream, there will be consequences.  We'll start taking away presents.”

 

“What presents?  You guys haven't put any out yet!” Jessie complained.

 

“Well, we don't want you getting tempted.”

 

“We haven't done that in years!”

 

“Because we've hidden them away for years!” Alex arued.  

 

“Maybe we should have lunch first?” Eliza suggested, changing the subject.  “I’m hungry. Shall we stay here and make something, or go out?”

 

“I wanna stay here!” Jamie told her.  “Your cooking is better than any restaurant!”

 

“Yeah!” Jessie agreed.

 

“Oh, really?” Lena asked.

 

The twins nodded emphatically.

 

“Yep!” Alex stated proudly.  “My mom’s the best cook you’ll ever meet.”

 

“Oh!  Well then, I’m honored!” Lena told her.  “What can I do to help?”

 

“Today, you’re still a guest,” Eliza answered.  “You just sit back and relax. You can be family and help do things tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, that's not necessary,” Lena told her.

 

“I insist,” said Dr. Danvers, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Lena chuckled.  “Well, alright.”

 

“Same goes for Maggie.  In fact, why don’t you kids take Maggie and Lena for a walk around the property while your moms and I make lunch?”

 

Jessie gasped excitedly.  “Yeah!” She chugged her cocoa and put it in the kitchen sink, then ran upstairs to grab her and her sister’s jackets.

 

“If you ladies don’t have your own coats, you can use one of Alex’s or Kara’s hanging in the front hallway,” Eliza informed them.

 

“I should be good in this,” Maggie indicated her usual black leather jacket with the quilted pattern on the shoulders.  “I’ve got a sweater on underneath.”

 

“Are you sure?  It gets pretty windy out there.  At least grab a scarf on the way out.”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Maggie agreed easily with a two-fingered salute.

 

Lena took a second to remember what she’d brought with her.  A couple of sweaters and light dress jackets, but nothing heavier than the high-quality Yale hoodie she was already wearing.  “I think I might need a jacket. I don’t think what I brought will be heavy enough in the wind.”

 

Kara grabbed one of Alex’s leather jackets from the front hallway and put in on her.  It was a little big, but that was useful to fit over her sweatshirt. “There. Perfect.”  

 

Lena only just remembered not to kiss Kara in thanks.  She cleared her throat, “Thank you.”

 

Kara looked like a predator, ready to pounce.  She must have a thing for girls in leather jackets.

 

“Come on,” Jessie pulled on Maggie’s arm, “We’ll show you our treehouse!”

 

“Oh, cool,” the detective commented.

 

“Who built this treehouse?” Lena asked worriedly.

 

“Our Grandpa Dan,” the girls answered, as if she were just supposed to know who that was.

 

“Who’s that?” Maggie asked helpfully.

 

“He’s our grandpa.  Grandma Maureen and Grandpa Dan?  Grandma Maureen is Grandma’s best friend.”

 

“Oooooh, OK.”  Clearly Maggie had been as confused about this as she was, so she didn’t feel so bad.

 

“Come on!” The girls pulled them out the door and into the yard.  “We have binoculars and everything! Sometimes you can see the boats in the water!”

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Eliza smiled after her granddaughters as they lead Maggie and Lena away from the house.  They were so cute with those two. Her grandkids really were the sweetest kids she'd ever met.  They loved everybody, even if it was someone their parents shouldn't be dating, or someone their parents were ill advised to be friends with.  They didn't care, as long as they were loved in return. And these women appeared to love her grandbabies quite a lot. Or at least they put up a good front.  She really hoped it wasn’t a front, though, for the girls’ sake. She’d met her share of fake people in her life, and these two didn’t even register on the scale, so she was hoping for the best.

 

She turned back to Alex and Kara, “OK, let’s get started on lunch, and you can tell me what is it you wanted to talk to me about.”

 

Kara looked startled.  “How did you know we wanted to talk to you about something?”

 

“Alex texted me.  Something about the girls?”

 

“Oh, that,” Kara sighed with relief and followed her wife and mother-in-law into the kitchen.

 

“Was there something else?” Eliza was curious now.

 

“Um…” Kara paused.  “Y-yes, there is something else, actually.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to send the girls away for us to talk.  It’s not one of those kinds of talks.”

 

“Ah.  Well, talk to me anyway.”  She started taking chicken and vegetables out of the fridge.

 

“OK, well, where do we start?” Kara asked thoughtfully.

 

Alex had no such questions.  “We told the girls about being half-Kryptonian today.”

 

Eliza raised her eyebrows.  “And? How’d they take it?”

 

“Good?  But Jessie is very upset that she doesn’t get to have powers.”

 

“Oh, good Lord,” Dr. Danvers rolled her eyes.  “Can you imagine Jessie with powers? She’d be all over the place, and we’d never be able to catch her again.”

 

“Nah, she’d still come back for cuddles,” Alex pointed out.

 

Eliza chuckled.  “Right. She’d come cuddle us to death.”

 

They all laughed.

 

“How’d they take the _Alpha_ part?  They didn’t freak out about that?”

 

Alex shook her head.

 

Kara scrunched her brows together.  “No, actually, they didn’t say anything about it.  Now I’m wondering if they even got that part. They kind of got stuck on the fact that they were really my kids, and we had a big emotional moment, and then the next thing we knew, Jessie was asking about powers.  We might have to talk to them again, just to make sure. Shoot! I knew we got out of that too easy!” She pouted at her wife.

 

“Sorry, Angel,” Alex rubbed her back soothingly.  “We’ll get through this. We can get through anything.”

 

“I guess so.  I'm just so nervous they're going to hate me for giving them my weird alien genes.”

 

Dr. Danvers put down the celery and knife she was holding and grabbed ahold of Kara.  The Kryptonian was always so self conscious about being different, and being rejected by her own kids would be anyone's worst nightmare, especially hers.  “Kara, honey, your kids could never hate you. They're too kind and loving, and you know why? Because you guys have loved them so well, they don't know how to hate.  It's not in them. You're a good parent. They might be upset at first, but they'll come around. I'm certain of it.”

 

“Thanks, Eliza,” Kara sniffled, looking gratefully back at her with those big doe eyes.  It was never any wonder why Alex fell for this little “angel,” as Alex called her. Anyone could get lost in that look of innocence her eyes retain, no matter what she goes through and how much she endures.  She couldn’t help but feel her daughter-in-law’s pain with that look, and she welcomed the hug she received from the younger blonde.

 

“You’re welcome, dear,” she said, going back to chopping veggies.  “Now, what else was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

The Kryptonian went back to looking scared.  “Um… Well… Alex and I have some news.” She took her wife’s hand for reassurance.

 

“Are you pregnant again?” Eliza asked interestedly.

 

“No!  Why does everyone keep asking that?” Alex huffed.

 

“Well, I guess it was just the way Kara said that, combined with what I found out at Thanksgiving that you guys were talking about having a baby, and Jessie was so excited about it.  I thought maybe you changed your mind.”

 

“No,” her daughter assured her.  “We are definitely not having a baby.  Maggie doesn’t want one at all, and we just brought Lena into the relationship.  No one wants any babies.”

 

What?!  Eliza slammed her cutting knife down on the counter.  She hadn’t thought anything of it when Kara mentioned wanting to bring Lena with them for Christmas.  Now, of course, she realized how stupid she had been. “Oh, my God. You brought Lena into your relationship?!  Are you kidding me with this nonsense? How the hell do you keep on finding women to agree to this kind of thing?  What am I supposed to tell my grandchildren?”

 

“The kids gave us permission before we even thought about bringing it up!” Kara answered, verging on whining.  “They know it’s unusual, and they know they probably won’t be able to do the same thing, but they still told us it was OK.  Lena and Maggie aren’t just some random girls that we liked that we thought we’d date because we were bored. They are very, very special women that we completely adore, and it burns in our hearts to be with them.  Alex and I would never break up, not in a million, billion years, so this is the only way. I don’t know how we got them to agree to it, but I’m not giving them up for anything. Not a single one of them. I can’t.”

 

Dr. Danvers grit her teeth and tried to take deep breaths.  Kara was nearly considered an adult on Krypton before she came to earth to be considered a child again.  She understood that some things were so ingrained into the girl by the age of 13 that they were just irrepressible.  She didn’t know this one was one of them until it was too late. Now she didn’t know what to do to convince her daughters that this was unacceptable behavior.

 

“Mom, I know what you want to say, so you can just save it,” Alex told her, not unkindly.  “We are so in love with these women. We love them almost as much as we love each other. Given time, it might be just as much.  There’s no going back. Those kids fell in love with Lena the second they laid eyes on her. They were the first ones all-in. As soon as we realized that Lena was even better than what she claimed to be, we couldn’t help but start falling for her too, head first.  I mean, I know maybe we should have waited a little longer-”

 

Eliza scoffed at the ridiculousness of that statement.

 

“But when the universe throws you that one perfect moment, you gotta take it!  And we had that moment last weekend, and so we asked Lena if she would be interested in being a part of our relationship, and she said yes.  She said she’d been hoping we’d ask. There was no hesitation in her whatsoever.”

 

Dr. Danvers was starting to get a familiar pain in her eye that she always got when her daughters infuriated her.  “Listen. Maybe the kids could come live with me until you guys get this craziness out of your systems. They shouldn’t be around this kind of behavior.  It’s not good for them. Besides, you’re always saying how Midvale schools are better than National City. They could come back and-”

 

“Mom, no, no, no!  That’s ridiculous. We are not crazy, and we are not getting anything out of our systems.  The girls are fine in National City. They love Maggie and Lena just as much as we do. Taking them away would just hurt everyone.  This is how things are with us now. You can take it, or leave it.”

 

Eliza’s heart hurt.  She just knew that her daughters were setting their children up for failure and heartbreak later on in life.  The problem was, there was nothing, short of forcefully taking the twins, that she could do to protect them, and that just seemed much too extreme a measure to take against her own kids.  They weren't trying to be malicious, after all. They were just… misguided. She really needed to talk to the twins herself. Maybe she could help steer them clear of their parents’ misbehavior.  For now, she would try and compartmentalize and calm down. She didn’t want the kids or her guests to come back in and start worrying because she was upset about something. She chopped and mixed silently, while they finished making lunch.  Her daughters had cooked with her enough that she didn’t really need to tell them what to do anymore, which saved her the irritation of speaking to them until lunch was ready.

 

She tried to console herself with the fact that, despite the unwanted situation they were in with her daughters, Maggie and Lena really were delightful people, and she couldn’t say she didn’t see what her daughters saw in them.  It was loud and clear that these were exceptional women with strong characters and good hearts. Why they would agree to be in a polyamorous relationship was beyond Eliza’s reasoning, but here they were. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.  “What about your um… Secret parts?” she asked Kara.

 

The Kryptonian nodded.  “They know about everything.  They both figured out I was Supergirl before I even thought about telling them.  After that, the other secret was a bit easier to reveal.”

 

Eliza felt a bit faint, so she sat down in the nearest chair.  “Kara, exactly how many people know you’re Supergirl now? This is far, far too many!”

 

Kara didn’t look regretful at all as she said, “It’s fine!  Everyone who knows is completely trustworthy! I promise you!”

 

Dr. Danvers sighed heavily.  “You girls are going to be the death of me.”

 

Kara pouted.

 

Alex rolled her eyes.  “Come on, don’t be so dramatic.”

 

Eliza glared at her daughter.  “You don’t know dramatic.” She got up and opened the back door.  “Girls!” she called. “Lunch is ready!”

 

She heard a, “Woo-hoo!” from somewhere in the direction of the treehouse, but she couldn't tell who it came from.  Probably Jessie.

 

The kids ran ahead of Maggie and Lena, who were strolling casually back towards the house, holding hands and swinging them back and forth as they walked.  It was a disgustingly adorable sight, and Eliza resented having to admit it. At least she didn’t have to admit it out loud.

 

The twins ran into her arms, and she took comfort in their embrace, kissing their sweet little cherub faces.  There was always something so soothing about holding her grandbabies. Ever since they were born, they’d possessed the power to enchant her heart and make all her troubles melt away.  It had broken her heart when they all moved to National City, but she knew her girls had to make a way for themselves in the world. They couldn’t stay with her forever, even if she wanted them to.  She couldn’t be selfish and keep them home, just to make herself feel better. Baby birds had to learn to fly on their own. And for one of her kids, that meant literally!

 

“How would you girls like to go ice skating with Grandma after lunch?  Just the three of us?”

 

“Yeah!” the kids cheered quite loudly, jumping up and down and hugging her some more.

 

“Oh, nice!” Maggie commented.  “A Grandma outing! That sounds like fun!”

 

“Yes!” Jessie and Jamie both agreed.

 

“Who’s hungry?” Kara singsonged.

 

“Me!” the kids answered.  “What did you make?”

 

“We made a chicken salad and a cucumber salad.”

 

“Yum!”

 

“Can we have chips?”

 

Alex handed them some plates and napkins.  “If you go set the dining room table.”

 

No arguments were made, and soon everyone was sitting down to eat.

 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Lena told Eliza.  “I’m very impressed. In fact, I’ve been impressed since I got here.  Your home, your garden, your cooking, everything is just wonderful.”

 

Dr. Danvers wanted to be mad at her, but the woman was just too sweet and kind.  “Thank you, Lena. I appreciate that. But a woman of your wealth and parentage has probably seen much better than my little household.”

 

Lena smirked.  “You’d be surprised.  Money doesn’t always buy taste, nor does a more expensive home provide more warmth.  Your home is so… not just beautiful, but welcoming. It feels like a nice little safe haven especially they way it’s perched over the water.  I can imagine it would have been quite nice to grow up here.”

 

The Danvers girls all nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, and you should see Alex and the twins surfing.  It’s a beautiful sight,” Kara shared.

 

“Yeah, but we have to wait for summer for that,” Jamie pointed out.  She gasped as she had a thought, “Are we all going to come here for a summer vacation too?”

 

“I would love that,” Lena told her.

 

“I’d have to make sure I got the days off ahead of time,” the detective said, “But yeah, sounds good to me.”

 

Eliza wondered if it was wise to be making plans so far ahead in the future, but she kept her mouth shut on the issue.  She didn’t want to start any unnecessary arguments.

 

“I wouldn’t mind learning how to surf,” Magie added.  “You wanna teach me?” she asked Alex.

 

“Sure thing,” the redhead agreed easily.  “I bet you’d look sexy on a surfboard.”

 

The eldest Danvers rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

 

“Sorry,” Alex told her.

 

Eliza spent the rest of lunchtime asking Maggie and Lena a million getting-to-know-you questions.  There were still a lot of things she didn't know, and she needed to ask about them. When lunch was over, she rounded up the kids to head to the skating rink, leaving her daughters and their girlfriends to clean up.  “Lena, can we take the Porsche?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

“I don't want to ride in that deathtrap!” Jamie complained.

 

“It's perfectly safe,” Lena assured her.  “Check the features online, if you like.”

 

Jamie took out her phone and did just that.  “There's no crash rating,” she complained.

 

“What do you know about crash ratings?” Alex demanded.

 

“I thought all cars had them.”

 

“Just go!  You'll be fine!”

 

The elder twin still looked quite fearful.

 

“Come on!” Jessie insisted.  “Don’t be a chicken! It’s just a car!”

 

“I just want to ride in Grandma’s car,” Jamie argued.

 

Eliza couldn’t fathom how a kid would choose to ride in a boring old Toyota Prius rather than a beautiful brand-spanking-new Porsche, but that was Jamie for you.  Always the over-cautious one. It sometimes seemed as though she got all the reservedness, leaving none for her wild little twin sister. “Alright, well, whatever we’re going to do, let’s get to it!”

 

The twins practically skipped out the door, kissing everyone on their way out.  “Bye, love you!” they called as they left.

 

Eliza drove them to the skating rink in her own car, foregoing the Porsche until she could drive it around later on her own.  She had a plan. First, she would let the kids play and have a good time. Then she would take them out for ice cream, like they wanted.  Then she would ask them about Maggie and Lena, and about the possibility of becoming _Alphas_.  She knew she couldn’t pressure them, or they wouldn’t open up to her as well.  She’d have to be very casual about it, just so they knew they weren’t in trouble or under interrogation.  They were sensitive little souls, and they shut down under emotional pressure.

 

When they got to the rink, they rented skates, and the girls were a size bigger than last year.  It made Eliza a bit sad. Her little girls were growing up so big. They were already a size 8, which really was not so little anymore, but they would always be her little girls, no matter what happened or how much time passed.

 

The rink was rather crowded, but they didn't mind.  They held onto one another as they skated, laughing and giggling and having a great time.  It let Eliza forget about her concerns for a little while and just enjoy being with her grandkids.  They were so cute!

 

After about an hour, Eliza started to get tired, so she sat down and had some coffee, and let the girls skate out the rest of their energy.  By the end of the second hour, the twins decided they were ready be done, so they turned in their skates and headed out.

 

“It always feels so weird to walk normally after skating for so long,” Jessie commented.

 

Eliza chuckled.  “I know what you mean.  Now, shall we go get ice cream, or are you too cold?”

 

“Ice cream!” the twins cheered.

 

“That's what I thought,” she laughed.  “Antonio's? Or Coldstone?”

 

“Antonio's!”  The twins answered.

 

“Garbage cans!” Jessie clapped her hands.

 

“Ugh!” Eliza teased.

 

“Yes!” Jamie bounced up and down.

 

“Your moms are gonna kill me.”  A garbage can was a literal miniature plastic garbage can with chocolate ice cream, filed with all sorts of things from brownie bites, to cookie dough, to gummy worms.  They were huge, and covered in sprinkles and syrup, and of course, the kids adored them. Eliza only let the girls order them on special occasions, and this was as special an occasion as any, so she made no arguments.

 

When they got in the car, she figured she’d go ahead and start the conversation.  “So, what do you two think about Maggie and Lena? Hmm?” She tried to make her tone neutral, so they’d answer her honestly.

 

“They’re the best!” Jessie answered excitedly.  “We love them sooooooo much!”

 

Jamie nodded her head emphatically in agreement.

 

“Tell me what you love about them,” she prodded.

 

“Don’t you love them, Grandma?” Jessie sounded worried.

 

“Of course I do, but I want to know what you love about them.  You’re the ones that get to spend time with them. I’ve only met them a few times.  Help me out here.”

 

The kids relaxed and started regaling her of all the tales of the heroics of Maggie Sawyer and Lena Luthor.  Which sounded like a novel Eliza would quite enjoy reading, actually. They pulled up to the ice cream parlor and ordered their ice cream, while the girls continued to sing the praises of their mothers’ girlfriends.  It seemed there was no end to the wonders of those two women in her grandkids’ eyes.

 

“So you’re OK with your moms dating them?”

 

The twins rolled their eyes.  “Yes, as long as they keep it a secret and don’t go causing problems, we’re fine with it.   _Mama_ is an alien, and she doesn’t seem to understand how earth relationships work, so we’ll just let her have this one.  She deserves to be loved. She does so much good for the world. We owe it to her to let her be happy. We might mind, if Lena and Maggie weren’t so awesome, but we don’t want to give them up either.  We really, really love them.”

 

“You understand that it’s not normal, though, right?  I mean, when you girls grow up, you will be hard pressed to find other people who want to be in a polyamorous relationship.  You can’t go around expecting to be able to do what they do. It just isn’t likely that it will work. I’m not sure how it worked out for your moms, but most people in our society hold monogamous relationships in the highest regard, and straying from that norm would be very hard.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Grandma,” Jamie assured her.  “I don’t think I’ll ever be dating.”

 

Eliza wanted to scoff at that, but she held it back.  “Well, you’re too young to know for sure, so for future reference, try to stick to monogamy, OK?”

 

“OK,” Jamie chuckled, shaking her head.

 

“And always use a condom,” she added.

 

“Grandma!  Gross!” Jamie exclaimed.

 

“I’m serious!  I don’t want to be a great-grandmother until after you both finish grad school.”

 

“Grad school?  I’m going to be a cop, like Maggie!” Jessie announced.  “Maybe even a detective, one day!”

 

“What?” Dr. Danvers huffed.  “Don’t do that! That’s too dangerous!”

 

“I’m not afraid!”

 

“Yes, I know.”  Eliza shook her head in dismay.

 

“I’m not going to grad school either.  I’m going to be a dancer,” Jamie proclaimed.

 

“Oh, really?  When did you decide this?”

 

“Ever since everyone told us we were the best dancers at the Christmas recital.  Dancing is the most fun thing in the whole world, and there would be nothing better than to be a professional dancer, and get paid to dance.  That would definitely be a dream job. I'd do it now, if Mom would let me, which she won't.”

 

Eliza nodded.  “OK. That I can live with, I suppose.  Less chance of you getting shot by a criminal, that’s for sure.

 

Jessie rolled her eyes.  “They have vests for that, you know.”

 

“They don’t cover your whole body, you know,” Jamie remarked.

 

“They cover the important parts.”

 

“Not the face.”

 

“They have helmets for that.”

 

“They don’t wear them all the time.”

 

“They wear them when they need them!”

 

“Girls, that’s enough,” Eliza told them sternly.  “Let’s talk about something else, shall we? Your moms told me that you found out some new things about yourselves today.”

 

“Yeah, _Mama’s_ really our real mom!” Jessie exclaimed.  “How cool is that? But I don’t think I really understand how it all works.  She’s our mom, but she’s our dad? How?”

 

“They didn’t tell you?” Eliza asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Jamie spoke up.  “They said _Aelfuzz-_ ”

 

“ _Alphas_ ,” Eliza corrected.

 

“ _Alphas_ ,” she tried again.  

 

“Good.”

 

“They said _Alphas_ have…” she whispered the word, “penises,” then continued on at normal volume, “But I’ve seen _Mama_ in a bathing suit and stuff, and she doesn’t have one of those.”

 

Eliza sighed.  She should really make Kara do this explaining, but she’d wanted to have this talk with the kids, so she would go through with it, and she would answer all their questions to the best of her ability.  “She does. From what I’ve been told, it stays on the inside most of the time, until it needs to be used.”

 

The girls were quiet for a moment, then Jessie spoke up.  “It must be really small, then.”

 

Dr. Danvers wanted to renege on the whole conversation at that comment.  She sighed again before answering, “Quite the opposite, from what I understand.”

 

“This is all so confusing,” Jamie shook her head in dismay.  “Women that can **make** babies, and men that can **have** babies?  It’s like a bad sci-fi story!”

 

Oh, boy.  “Sweetie, I know it’s a lot to take in, but please be careful in saying things like that.  Your _Mama_ is very sensitive about it.  She knows it’s just one more thing that makes her different, and she gets self-conscious and feels like a freak.  If you love her, you won’t make her feel bad about it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jamie pouted.  “I didn’t mean to be mean to _Mama_.”

 

“It’s OK,” Eliza assured her.  “ _Mama_ isn’t here to hear you.  Just watch what you say around her.  OK?”

 

“OK.”

 

“I’m interested to know how you feel about having the potential to be like her one day.”

 

“Yeah!” Jessie cheered.  “I want to have powers just like _Mama_!  When can we start our tests?”

 

Dr. Danvers shook her head.  “No, sweetie, that’s not what I meant.  I meant how do you feel about maybe becoming _Alphas_ someday yourselves?”

 

The girls little brows scrunched up in confusion as they processed.  

 

“You mean, we might have…”  Jamie didn’t seem to want to finish her sentence.

 

“Wait…” Jessie mumbled.  “What?”

 

“No, no, no,” Jamie started hyperventilating.  “No, no, no, no.” She started rocking in her seat.

 

“Grandma?” Jessie’s voice sounded so small.  “I don’t want my ice cream anymore. I just want to go home.”  There were now tears streaming down both the girls’ faces.

 

Jamie had quieted down, but now she was just holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth.

 

Fuck.  She’d broke her grandkids.  Ice cream left unfinished, she managed to carral them back into the car to go back home.  When they got back to her house, the kids ran inside and upstairs to their room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

 

“What the hell?” Alex demanded.

 

Eliza gave her a sheepish look.  “I asked them how they felt about possibly becoming _Alphas_ some day, and they just freaked out.”

 

“Oh no!  What should we do?” Kara worried.

 

“Ah, give ‘em some space for a minute,” Maggie told her.  “They should have got this earlier. They need to process.”

 

“I agree,” said Alex.  “We’ll go talk to them in a little while.”

 

The Kryptonian didn’t appear to like that idea.  “I don’t like it when they cry. It hurts my heart.  I just want to hold my babies.”

 

“I know, sweetie, but right now, we’re locked out, and we don’t need you to go breaking down the door.  They’ll come out when they’re ready to come out. Until then, just sit down and try to relax.” Eiza knew that was easier said than done, but she needed Kara to at least try.

 

The twins stayed in their room for the rest of the night, only coming out once each to sneak into the bathroom, take their showers, and run back to the bedroom, much to everyone’s dismay.  Kara tried knocking on the door a few times throughout the evening, but they wouldn’t answer. She kept using her x-ray vision to check on them, but she said they weren’t really doing anything but drawing, and she couldn’t see what, from the angle.  By ten o’clock, the twins had put themselves to bed, so the adults really had no choice but to do the same.

 

“They didn’t come down to eat, or say goodnight, or anything,” Kara mourned.  She was always the one most affected by her children’s distress. And it didn’t help that she was probably feeling as self-conscious as could be.

 

Eliza felt bad for her daughter-in-law. “Then they’ll wake up at three in the morning and clean out the fridge,” she assured.  “It’s what they do. You know that. They won’t starve. Let them sleep on it. That always helps a situation.”

 

Kara pouted, but agreed to go to bed, so they all said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Kara couldn’t sleep.  She was worried about her kids, and an attempt at distraction by Lena only got her riled up to the point of frustration.  Now, her heart and her cock were both aching. She gently extricated herself from a sleeping Lena’s arms and headed downstairs and sat on the couch.  She looked at the clock. One-oh-three. How was she going to get any rest with her mind going at a million miles a minute? She took some deep breaths and let them out slowly, trying to find some peace.  Usually, when she felt like this, she could make love with Alex, and it would help take the edge off, but she couldn’t do that today. It was that time of the month for both Alex and Maggie, and Lena wasn’t ready to have sex yet.  If the shower wasn’t right next to the twins’ room, she would just say forget it, and take her wife in there anyway, but the way things were, they would just disturb the girls more.

 

She headed to the kitchen to find some snacks.  Eliza had bought a bunch of different cereals for the kids and put them on top of the refrigerator, so Kara grabbed a box of Cocoa Pebbles and the milk out of the fridge and sat down at the breakfast table to eat.  About forty minutes later, Kara had almost finished the box, when her children entered the room. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn’t even heard them get up and come downstairs. She froze like a deer in the headlights.

 

The girls just stared sleepily at her.

 

“Hi,” she said stupidly.  “Um, I’m sorry. I’ll just get out of your way.  I know you’re probably really hungry. I’ll go.”

 

Jessie stepped in front of her.  “Don’t go,” she whispered. “You’re the only one who understands.”

 

“Understands what, baby?”

 

“You know.”

 

“You mean about _Alphas_?”

 

Her daughters nodded.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara started crying.  “I didn’t mean to… I mean… We didn’t plan…  You guys weren’t supposed to… I mean… I didn’t mean to pass my genes onto my kids, but we didn’t know we could get pregnant when we…  You know. We were just two kids in love. We didn’t mean to make more kids. I mean, we were happy when we found out, but still, it was an accident.  Really, the best accident anyone could hope for, but that’s my opinion.” She sniffled loudly. “I don’t really know how you guys feel about it.”

 

The kids hugged her.

 

“I’m so proud to have you as my mother, but I’m scared of turning into more of a freak than I already am,” Jessie told her.

 

“You are not a freak!” Kara said angrily.  “You are the two most beautiful things on this planet!”  The kids started crying at that, and she hugged them probably a little too tightly, but neither of them complained.  “We all love you girls so much, and there’s nothing in the world you could do to change that. Don’t you ever forget it.”

 

“We love you too, _Mama_ ,” they sniffled.

 

“You guys are probably really hungry, huh?” she asked them, stroking their cheeks and kissing their foreheads.

 

They nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

“You want Mama to help you?  There’s lots of food left over from dinner for you.  We didn’t forget about you, while you were locked away in your room.”

 

“Yes, please,” Jamie answered meekly.

 

Kara helped them get their food out of the fridge and warmed some of it up in the microwave.  When they were all set up, she reminded them, “Don’t forget to clean up after yourselves when you’re done.  Don’t make Grandma clean up after you.”

 

“OK,” the girls agreed.

 

“ _Mama_?”

 

“Yes, Jamie?”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Does what hurt?”

 

“When your…  you know… your…” she gestured towards Kara’s waist.  “You know! Does it hurt when it comes out?”

 

Kara shook her head.  Part of her was mortified, and part of her wanted to laugh.  It was very confusing. “It hurts for a couple of days when you first get it, but not really after that.”

 

“How old were you when you first got it?”

 

“Almost seventeen,” she told them.

 

“Whoa.  That’s a long time from now,” Jessie breathed.  “Do you go pee with it?” she wanted to know. “Or do you pee like a norma-  I mean, like a human girl?”

 

Kara did grin at that one.  “I pee like a human girl.”

 

“I think that’s kind of a bummer,” Jessie commented.  “What’s the point, otherwise?”

 

Kara pressed her lips together.  She didn’t exactly want to answer her first thought, which was, ‘for fun!’  Nor did she really want to suggest to her children that they should be making babies with them.  She settled for, “That’s just how it was on Krypton.”

 

“I want to learn more about Krypton,” Jamie announced.

 

“Me too!” Jessie agreed.

 

“I can teach you all kinds of things,” Kara told them.  “Things you’d never believe in a million years.”

 

“Cool!’

 

She stayed there with them, telling them stories until they finished their food. When the kids were done eating and cleaning up, she sent them back to bed, but the girls begged her to sing them to sleep, so she sang them “Your Song” and “Moon River,” and they were out like a light.

 

When she went back to bed herself, Lena smelled so good, Kara wanted nothing more than to fall into her softness and bury herself inside, but she couldn’t.  The CEO stirred when she returned to their bed. “It’s OK, baby, come here,” Kara held her arms out to the brunette, and they settled down together.

 

“Is everything OK?” Lena whispered.

 

“Yeah.  I was just talking to the girls,” she whispered back.

 

“Are they OK now?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“That’s good.”  

 

“We’ll see, at least.”  She was able to finally drift off to sleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone! I hope you have a great one!


	26. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spends time together on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 1200 kudos as of today! I just can’t believe it! You guys rock!
> 
> This chapter might seem a little short after the last few, but I assure you, it’s normal sized. ;) 
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

  


Kara woke first on Christmas Eve morning, at five-fifteen on the nose.  She was glad because it gave her the chance to sneak off into the shower and take care of herself.  Sleeping with Lena had been absolutely divine, but her body had other ideas. There was something about the way the CEO smelled that made Kara’s body misbehave in all sorts of ways.  She got off embarrassingly quickly to thoughts of her newest girlfriend, but it was OK because it let her out of the shower faster. After she’d knotted and cleaned up, she headed downstairs to make coffee and plan for breakfast.

 

At about six o’clock, Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat quickening a bit, so she zipped upstairs to sneak some cuddles in.  “Good morning, beautiful,” she whispered in the brunette's ear, wrapping her arms around her from behind. She kissed the back of Lena’s neck and breathed her in.  The ‘shower’ had definitely helped, but there was still really only one way to fully quell the fire her belly, and she didn't have permission for that yet. It was a little maddening.  “Mmm, why do you smell so amazing?”  She buried her nose in Lena's neck and kissed her repeatedly.

 

Lena hummed, “I'm not sure, I haven't even showered yet.”

 

“Don't,” the reporter told her.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Don’t take a shower.  Skip it.”

 

“Kara!”  the CEO protested.  

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Kara, I am not skipping my shower.  I wouldn’t feel right all day.”

 

“Spoil sport.”

 

“Weirdo.”

 

“Is it such a crime that I like the way you smell?”

 

“I guess not,” Lena chuckled.  “That doesn’t mean I want to go running around without a shower.”

 

“Fine.  Be that way.  Come on, let’s go downstairs, where we won’t disturb anyone.”

 

“OK, but I need to use the restroom and brush my teeth first.”

 

“Boy, you’re high maintenance,” Kara teased.

 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Lena laughed.  “After that, I plan on brushing my hair.”

 

Kara giggled at hearing Lena speak so colloquially.  She loved that playful side of the CEO. It was one of the reporter’s favorite things about her.  “Wow, seriously? What did I get myself into?”

 

Lena laughed and crawled out of bed.  “God only knows.” She pulled her baby blue silk robe around herself and headed for the bathroom.  “I'll meet you downstairs, OK?”

 

“OK.”  The blonde headed down to the kitchen and made Lena a cup of coffee with cream, just the way she liked it, so when she came down, it would be ready for her.  

 

“You’re the best,” the CEO told her with a kiss.

 

“Mmm, you taste like cinnamon!  No, you’re the best,” Kara pulled Lena into her lap.  “I really enjoyed getting to hold you last night. I still don’t want to let go.”

 

Lena grinned.  “Don’t.” She leaned down and gave Kara a nice long kiss.

 

“Mmm, this week, while the kids are with Eliza, you and I are going to spend some good alone time together.”

 

“The girls are staying with Eliza for the whole week?” Lena asked.  

 

“Yeah, I didn't tell you?”

 

Lena shook her head.  “No, I don’t believe so.”

 

“OK, well, yeah, they’re staying until after New Year’s.  They always stay with their grandma over Christmas vacation.”

 

Lena bit her lip, looking a little apprehensive.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

“I just…  I’m not sure if I’m going to be ready to have sex yet, and I’m just wondering if you’re going to be expecting that from me, or what.  I mean, I might, but I just don’t know.”

 

The Kryptonian looked the CEO dead in the eyes.  “Lena, I want you when you’re a hundred-and-ten percent ready, and not before.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  “There’s no such thing as a hundred-and-ten percent ready.”

 

“In Desire, there is,” Kara insisted.

 

“If you say so, darling.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?  Is my anatomy bothering you?”

 

“No, it’s not that...  I guess… I’ve just become more cautious with age.  Part of me really wants to be with you, but another part of me is still really scared, so I want to wait for that part to go away.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kara agreed.  “I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I’ll help you learn to trust that I won’t hurt you.”

 

“I’m not afraid that you’ll hurt me,” Lena told her.  “I’m just afraid because it’s something so big and new.  Everything is just so surreal still. I want to feel a little less like the new girl in town, I suppose.  I want to know that this is real, and not some little fantasy that I’m having because I’m off in a coma somewhere, from one of my brother’s attacks.  The only real thing you can do is give me the time I need.”

 

“OK, sweetheart, I can do that.”

 

Lena smiled adoringly at her.  “I like it when you call me that.”

 

“Yeah?”  They kissed.  “Are you my sweetheart?”  They kissed again.

 

“Mm-hmm.”  Another kiss.

 

“My sweet girl?” Two more kisses.

 

“Yep,” Lena giggled.

 

“My baby.”  Kiss.

 

Lena hummed in pleasure.

 

“My good girl.”

 

“Yes,” the CEO breathed.

 

“You know, I really like seeing you without makeup.  You’re such an incredible natural beauty.” Kara caressed Lena’s face, and the brunette leaned into her touch.

 

“Thanks,” the CEO grinned.  “I was just thinking how cool it is to see you without your glasses.  It’s like seeing two worlds at once.”

 

They spent a few more minutes kissing before Kara heard stirring from her mother-in-law’s room.  “Eliza is waking up. You’d better sit on an actual seat for now.”

 

The brunette pouted openly.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  She sucked that pouty lip right between her teeth but didn’t bite down.  Instead, she tasted the full width of the lip with her tongue, loving the gasp it elicited.

 

“Naughty,” Lena accused with a smack on to Kara’s arm.  

 

The reporter smirked.  “Sorry. You just taste so good.”

 

The brunette couldn’t help but smile back at her.  “One last kiss?”

 

“Oh, it will never be the last,” Kara assured her, kissing her deeply.  “I love you too much to let that happen.”

 

The brunette raised her brow and bit her lip.  “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lena touched her forehead to Kara’s.  “I love you too.”

 

Kara couldn’t help herself.  She kissed her girlfriend a few more times, getting lost in the sensations, until Eliza snuck in and cleared her throat.  She didn’t look angry, exactly, but she didn’t look happy either. “Oh!” the reporter exclaimed. “Sorry! Good morning, Eliza.”

 

“Good morning, girls,” Dr. Danvers replied, getting herself some coffee.  “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, thanks,” Lena answered.  She moved off of Kara’s lap and into a seat of her own at the breakfast table.

 

Kara just nodded.  “You?”

 

“I’m getting too old for ice skating, so I’m a little sore and stiff, but mostly I slept fine,” she smirked.

 

“You’re a good sport,” the reporter told her.  “Best grandma ever, for sure.”

 

Eliza chuckled.  “That’s doubtful.”

 

“Oh, I believe it,” Lena told her.  “You only have to see how the kids act around you to see that it’s true.”

 

Eliza gave her a grateful look.  “Thank you, dear.” She looked around.  “Are we the only ones up?”

 

“So far, yes,” Kara answered.  “But I was thinking about getting breakfast started, so we can wake people up.  

 

“Sounds good.”  

 

“I’m gonna go jump in the shower, if you two don’t mind?  Before everyone else gets up and wants in the bathroom.”

 

Kara pouted.  She really didn’t want Lena to take a shower.

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  She wasn’t having it.

 

“You’re welcome to use my shower, dear,” Eliza told her.  “It’s much better than the one upstairs.”

 

The CEO grinned slyly.  “Why, thank you.”

 

“That was rather nice of you,” Kara told her mother-in-law, once Lena was upstairs getting her clothes and things.

 

The eldest Danvers shrugged noncommittally.

 

They decided what they would make for breakfast, got everything ready, and were just about to make the first round of wake-up calls upstairs when Kara smelled something… off - pain of some sort.  Pretty bad pain, if she could smell it over the food. She zipped through the house, trying to figure out who it was. Maggie. The poor detective was curled up in the fetal position in the bed, holding her stomach and shaking a little.  “Oh, honey,” Kara zipped over to her. “Do you have cramps, sweetheart?”

 

Maggie just nodded.

 

“OK, I’ll see what Eliza has for pain relievers.  She zoomed around looking in the bathroom cabinets, but there wasn’t anything upstairs.  Of course, there probably wouldn’t be, with the kids’ room right next door. Duh. She ran downstairs and asked Eliza.

 

“In the cabinet in my bathroom.”

 

Oh.  The bathroom where Lena was currently taking a shower.  The temptation was strong to use her X-ray vision to see if her girlfriend was done in there, but she resisted.  What if she was done, but she was still naked? Kara couldn’t handle that right now. She knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?” Lena cracked the door and hid behind it.

 

“Um,” Kara said stupidly,  “Um, Maggie has cramps. I need to get her some pain medicine.”

 

“OK,” Lena closed the door and rustled through the cabinet.  “Here we go,” Lena opened the door, and stuck her hand out with a bottle of Excedrin.  “Give her this. It’s the same thing as in Mydol.”

 

“Thanks, baby girl.”  She swooshed upstairs with a glass of water and poured out a couple of tablets.  “Here, baby,” she gave the medicine and water to Maggie, who took them gratefully, then she curled around the detective's back and put her hand on her lower belly.  

 

The Latina pressed back into her, seeking warmth.  “Thanks, Kara,” her voice trembled through gritted teeth.

 

After a few minutes, Lena came upstairs, cleaned and lightly made up.  “Oh, darling, are you going to be OK?” she asked Maggie.

 

The detective nodded almost imperceptibly.

 

Alex had already started to wake up from all the commotion, so Lena climbed in beside her, kissing her cheek.  “Good morning, Alex” she whispered.

 

The redhead tugged her down into a cuddle.  “Five more minutes.”

 

The CEO giggled.

 

“Breakfast is ready and waiting downstairs,” Kara spoke softly.  She could hear the kids tiptoeing down the stairs already.

 

“Kay,” was all Alex responded.

 

The four of them just laid there for a while, Kara holding Maggie, and Alex holding Lena, until Maggie started stretching and acting like she wanted to get up.

 

“Are you gonna be OK, now, hunny bunny?”  Kara kissed her forehead.

 

The detective nodded.  “I need coffee.”

 

“Coffee’s ready and waiting for you downstairs,” the blonde informed her.  “Unless you need me to bring it up here to you.”

 

Maggie shook her head.  “No, I can go downstairs.”

 

Kara shook her wife.  “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.”

 

“Is there actual eggs and bacon, or are you just saying that?” Alex mumbled sleepily.

 

“The eggs are in the French toast,” Kara told her.  “And I suppose I can scrounge up some bacon too, if you really need it.”

 

“It’s fine.  French toast sounds good.”

 

Kara and Lena crawled out of the bed, so Maggie and Alex could get up, then they all headed downstairs where the twins and Eliza were already eating at the dining table.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” Eliza smiled now that she’d had her coffee.

 

“Morning,” Alex and Maggie answered, kissing her on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for leaving us some coffee, you guys!” the redhead complained.

 

“You’re a big girl,” Eliza commented.  “Make some more.”

 

Alex grumbled the whole time she prepped the new pot of coffee, while Maggie just sat at the breakfast table and put her head down.  Taking pity, Kara came up behind her and started rubbing her lower back, knowing that was one of the places her cramps radiated.

 

“Poor thing,”  Lena stroked her hair and kissed the back of her head.  Maggie reached for the CEO’s hand and put it under her cheek, effectively trapping her girlfriend, so Lena just sat down and stroked her hair some more.

 

“What’s wrong with Maggie?” Jessie demanded worriedly.  It was the first either of the twins had spoken this morning.

 

“She has cramps,” Alex spoke gently.  “She took some medicine, now she just needs some coffee, and she’ll be fine.”

 

Jessie didn’t respond.  She just went back to eating her breakfast.  Jamie had yet to make a peep.

 

When the coffee was done, Kara pulled the French toast out of the oven and divvied out slices to her wife and girlfriends before taking some for herself.  She put the rest back in the oven to stay warm, and joined her family in the dining room. Silence prevailed at the table, and Kara wondered if she should try to break it, but between Alex’s PMS grumpiness, Maggie’s cramps, Eliza’s irritation with their polyamory, and the kids’ trauma at the prospect of being _Alphas_ , she felt like she owed it to everyone to just keep quiet.  She looked across from her at Lena, who wordlessly conveyed that she was thinking roughly the same thing.

 

After the twins were done eating, they took care of their dishes and went back upstairs, without a word.

 

“You could probably talk to them now,” Eliza told her.

 

“Oh, I talked to them last night,” Kara informed them

 

“You did?”

 

“Mm-hmm,”  she told them about her late-night tales of Krypton.

 

“Aww, I wanna hear bedtime stories about Krypton,” Maggie whined, still playful even in her pain.

 

“Do you really?” Kara asked brightly.

 

The detective nodded.

 

“Me too,” Lena added.

 

“I would love that!”   She beamed, making everyone else around her do the same.  She had always wanted to pass down her knowledge of all things Kryptonian, the only audience she’d ever really had were the Danvers, and even that was mostly Alex.  Her wife knew how desperately she wanted to share the culture of her world, and that’s why she was so happy to bear Kara’s children in the first place. Then, with time, they realized how impractical it would be to teach a couple of earth children stories of another world that no one knew about.  The kids would want to talk about what they learned, and that just couldn't happen. Now, however, they were plenty old enough to learn and keep the secrets of their heritage, and now she had Maggie and Lena to teach as well! It was so exciting!

 

“ _I love you all so much!_ ”

 

Lena perked up.  “What’s that?”

 

“She said, ‘I love you all so much,’” Alex translated.

 

“Say it again,” Lena demanded excitedly.

 

Kara repeated the Kryptonian phrase, and the CEO tried her hand at it.  She botched it all to hell at first, but Kara helped her, until she got it.  After that, Maggie wanted to try. It helped that they both already were at least bilingual.  Maggie already spoke Spanish, and actually, Kara wasn’t sure how many other languages Lena spoke.  She was only certain of French and Japanese.

 

“What about when it’s just one person saying ‘I love you’ to just one other person?” Maggie asked.

 

“ _I love you_ ,” Kara told her.  She helped them learn to pronounce the words correctly.  It made her so happy to hear her native tongue being spoken, even if it was heavily influenced by American accents.  They would get it soon enough. Alex was a pro, and Eliza was still fairly fluent, so they could help too. How exciting!  “You guys don’t know how happy you’re making me right now!” She clapped her hands in glee.

 

Alex smiled indulgently at her.  “ _I’m glad you’re happy_ , Angel.”  She gave her wife a tender kiss.  

 

“It’s such a beautiful language,” Lena observed.  “I’m excited to learn it.”

 

“Just wait until you have to learn to write it, then say that,” Alex chuckled.  “It’s a bit complicated.”

 

Lena was practically vibrating in her seat from happiness.  “If you can do it, I can.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“We should clean up,” Eliza told them.  “Then we can learn all you want about Krypton.”

 

“I can do most of it,” Kara said.  “I’m already showered and dressed, and I know you guys probably want to do the same.”

 

“I could definitely use a nice hot shower,” Maggie pouted a little - something Kara hadn’t seen before.  It was adorable. How did she get such beautiful women? She couldn’t reach the detective to kiss her, but that was probably for the best right now, since Eliza already had to see her with Lena this morning.

 

“I can help clean up too,” Lena offered.  “I’ve taken my shower.”

 

“Thanks.”  Kara beamed at her.

 

The five of them piled all the dishes by the sink for Kara and Lena to take care of, and Eliza, Alex and Maggie all went to get ready for the day.  When the dishes were done, Kara and Lena went upstairs. The Kryptonian peeked in at Alex and Maggie in the shower. They were leaning against one another, half-cuddling, half-lazily washing each other.  She chuckled to herself. They were so cute. She sat down on the bed and started to make out with her girlfriend.

 

“ _You make me so happy_ ,” Kara husked, then translated in English.

 

Lena just grinned and kissed her some more.  “ _I love you_ , Kara,”

 

The Kryptonian teared up a little, “Great Rao, you have no idea how badly I want to make love to you right now.”

 

“Not yet,” Lena caressed her cheek.  “Soon.”

 

Kara pulled Lena back into a deep, emotional kiss, and far too soon, Alex and Maggie wandered back in.

 

“You look like you feel a lot better,” Kara observed.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Much,” Maggie responded.

 

“I’m glad.”  She gave them each a kiss, then announced, “I’m gonna check on the kids.” She headed next door to the twins’ room and knocked.  At first, there was no answer, so she knocked again. Eventually, she heard a slow rustling, and soft footsteps, and the door opened just a crack.

 

“Hi, _Mama_ ,” Jessie greeted her softly.

 

“Hi, baby,” Kara spoke just as softly.  “Can I come in for a minute?”

 

“Yeah,” her daughter stepped back, opening the door the rest of the way.

 

She sat down on the bed next to Jamie and beckoned Jessie to her other side.  “How are you girls feeling?”

 

The twins frowned.  “ _Mama_ , we’re embarrassed,” Jessie informed her.

 

“What for?”  She wrapped an arm around each of them.

 

“About being _Alphas_.  Everyone knows.”

 

“Yeah, everyone here does know, but that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.  For one thing, everyone knew about me way before they knew about you. And for another thing, we really don’t know if you’re going to be Alphas, or what.  You could still be _Betas_ or _Omegas_ , or just plain human in this regard.  We don’t know. You’re the first Kryptonian-human hybrids any of us have ever known.  There’s a lot we still don’t understand. Honestly, we’re not even sure how we made babies in the first place, since your mom and I are from two different planets.”

 

“Can we go do those tests today?” Jessie asked.

 

“Baby, it’s Christmas Eve.  We’re not going to the lab today.  Maybe on Monday, OK?”

 

“OK,” the twins said resignedly.

 

“Hey,” she said, squeezing them.  “Remember that everyone here loves you very much, and they don’t care whether you’re a little different, or not.  They know about me, and it doesn’t bother them one bit, right? So why would it bother them, if it were you? Hmm?  You don’t need to worry about being an outcast around here. Everyone here knows the sting of rejection, in some way, shape or form.  These are the last people you should ever feel ashamed around. These are the people that love you the most in the world. Don’t you know that?”

 

“OK, _Mama_ ,” the girls leaned against her and just cuddled for a minute.  

 

“Does Uncle Winn know?” Jamie wondered.

 

“No, actually, he doesn’t know about that part of us.  He doesn’t know I’m your _Mama_.  Neither do Uncle James or Aunt Lucy.”

 

“I don’t want to tell them.”

 

“Me either.”

 

“You don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want them to know, OK?  I won’t tell them either.”

 

“Thanks.”  They sat quietly for another minute.

 

“You guys want to learn some Kryptonese?”

 

“Yeah!” the girls cheered.

 

She taught them the same two phrases that she'd taught the others.

 

“ _I love you, Mama_ ,” they each told her.

 

“ _I love you so much, my little ones!_ ” she exclaimed tearfully, then translated for them.  They snuggled some more for a while. Then, “Maggie and Lena want to learn about Krypton too.  If you come downstairs, I'll tell you all some more stories.”

 

The twins finally smiled.  “OK.”

 

Kara lead her girls downstairs, where everyone else was waiting for them, and she spent the next several hours telling stories and answering questions about Krypton, and teaching new Kryptonese phrases.  It was the most satisfying time she'd ever had on earth, sitting around with the most amazing people on the planet, regaling them of her home world, while they listened, entranced. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of, and more.

 

After lunch, they all decided it was time to get up and move around, so they got their coats and went for a walk.  By now, the twins had loosened up, and Jessie was chattering away, like always, and holding Maggie’s hand while they walked.  It took a huge load off of Kara’s shoulders. Her kids never failed to surprise her in the best of ways. They were so sweet, and she never wanted to hurt them.  She was glad they had seemed to recover so easily. The battle was far from over - they still had yet to find out what sub-sex the girls would be - but they would win it, no matter what.  Together.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


That evening, Eliza’s friend Maureen Kavanaugh was having a “family” get together, to which, Dr. Danvers and the whole gang were invited to attend.  Lena was again very nervous. “Do they even know I’m coming? I mean, what if I cross the threshold, and they want to stone me to death?”

 

“It’s fine,” Eliza assured her.  “They’re not those kind of people.  They’d use their shotguns.”

 

The CEO’s eyes widened.

 

“Mom!” Alex huffed.  “She doesn’t know you’re joking!  Lena, don’t worry, nothing’s going to happen to you.  Either everyone will be cool, or we’ll come back here and forget about them.  I’ll be damned, if anyone hurts you.”

 

Lena’s heart melted at Alex Danvers, knight in shining armor, defender of the infamous Lena Luthor.  She really wanted to kiss the redhead, but not as much as she wanted to stay in Eliza’s good graces. She tried to convey her gratefulness through her smile instead.  “How many people are going to be there?”

 

Eliza ticked off on her fingers, “Maureen, her husband Dan, Dan’s mom and dad, Maureen’s brother and his partner, Maureen’s two boys, their wives, and the three grandkids.”

 

“That’s it?”  Lena was quite relieved.  She’d expected much more than that.

 

“That’s it, as far as I know,” Dr. Danvers confirmed.  “Although, I should point out, I did not inform them of your relationships, and I’d really appreciate not having to have that discussion tonight, if you don’t mind.”

 

Kara pouted.  She had barely let go of Lena all day, and now she was going to have to.

 

“It’s fine,” the CEO assured her.  “Maggie and I are good together.”

 

“Agreed,” the detective spoke up.

 

“What’s wrong, Kara?  You don’t want to spend time with me?” Alex gave a pout of her own.

 

“Of course I want to spend time with you!” the blonde exclaimed.  “Don’t even go there!” This time, she did let go of Lena. She got up and sat on Alex’s lap, kissing her over and over again.  “I love you so much, Alex, don’t be like that.”

 

Eliza rolled her eyes at them.

 

Alex soaked up the Kryptonian’s kisses.  Lena would have never guessed that the redhead could get her feelings hurt so easily, but apparently, that time of the month made the poor woman a little crazy.  It happened.

 

Jessie saw the vacated spot next to her as an opportunity.  She hopped up off the floor and snuggled into Lena’s arms.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” she kissed the girl on the head.  “Are you feeling better now?”

 

“Yeah,” she answered, melting further into the CEO.

 

“I’m glad,” Lena said with a squeeze.  “I’d hate for you to not have a good Christmas this year.  You’re such a good girl.”

 

Jessie grinned and nuzzled Lena’s shoulder.  “ **You’re** such a good girl,” she giggled, poking her in the arm.

 

“Thanks,” the brunette snickered.   She lightly tickled the kid’s side, making her giggle again.  “You think Santa’s gonna give me a good present this year?”

 

The little blonde shook her head, looking cynical.

 

Lena pouted.  “Why not?”

 

“Because Santa gives dumb presents.  It’s always something lame, like a jack-in-the-box, or a floppy dolly, or a wooden train that does nothing.  I don’t think he has the internet up there at the North Pole.

 

Alex and Kara laughed at that.

 

“Maybe you should put that in the suggestion box,” Maggie told her.

 

“Yeah,” Jessie scoffed.  “I would, if I could find it.”

 

“Silly thing.   _I love you so much_ , _little one.”_

 

The preteen grinned that thousand-watt Danvers grin that always turned Lena into a puddle of goo.  “ _I love you too,_ Lena!”

 

Kara and Alex grinned proudly at them, making Lena’s heart soar.

 

“Alright, is everyone ready to go?” Eliza checked.

 

They all answered in the affirmative.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

They all piled in the minivan, and headed over to the Kavanaugh’s.  Not only did the family not stone her, but apparently, they were all huggers, like the Danvers, so Lena got hugs from a room full of strangers, and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel.  She’d been so prepared for negativity, it almost felt like whiplash to be treated so lovingly. She grabbed hold of Maggie’s hand to ground herself, and the detective grinned knowingly at her.

 

Eliza and Kara handed over the food they’d brought, and Dan poured them all shots of peppermint schnapps.  It reminded Lena of her boarding school days, when fun flavored liqueur was all the rage. They took their shots, and he poured them another round with a grin.  Apparently, they would be getting buzzed tonight. The schnapps burned pleasantly in her stomach, and she was suddenly quite hungry. She wandered over to the snack table and snagged a few veggies to nibble on.

 

Maggie followed her.  “You OK?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Lena kissed her cheek.  “You?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

“Is that code for something?”

 

Maggie cocked her head to the side.  “Huh?”

 

“Sarcasm?”

 

“No, I’m great.  Any party where I get to drink is a good one.”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Alright, then.”

 

Maureen’s grandkids were a three-year-old boy, a two-year-old girl, and a six-month-old baby boy.  The twins were, of course, all over them. Apparently, these kids knew them because they ran right up to them, asking to be picked up, and when the girls kissed them, they squealed with delight.  Lena had never seen the girls look so happy. No wonder Jessie wanted a baby so badly!

 

The adults all ate and drank, and took turns telling stories, plenty entertained just watching the kids play together, as they all enjoyed one another's company.  Overall, Lena was quite glad she came tonight, and on this trip in general. It was doing her heart wonders, especially hearing all the kids laughing. That was a special kind of delight to her.

 

By the end of the night, Maggie and Lena were feeling a little giggly, and they were thankful that Kara was the one driving.  They headed out with more hugs than they could count, under orders to come back and visit soon. Promising they’d do their best, they leaned against one another as they walked back out to the Danvers’ minivan.

 

“Did everyone have fun?” Eliza asked, on the drive back.

 

“Yeah!” the twins cheered.

 

“Yes, you’re friends are delightful people,” Lena answered.

 

“They’re more like family than anything,” Dr. Danvers told her.

 

“I see that.”

 

They drove home in sleepy, but amicable silence.  When they got there, Eliza went straight to bed, and after they’d had their showers, the twins begged Kara to sing them Christmas carols to get to sleep, leaving Lena with Alex and Maggie all leaned against one another in drowsy bliss on the couch.

 

“All we gotta do now is get the presents from the storage facility, and we’ll be all set,” Alex informed them.

 

“Why do you guys put your stuff in storage?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

“Because the kids get into everything, otherwise,” Alex responded.

 

“Why not just put everything in the attic?”

 

“That’s the first place they’d look.  Those kids can get into anywhere, or anything.  They help each other, if something’s too high, or they get really creative. They’re just too damn curious for their own good.  I’m really glad they’re good girls because they’d put Catwoman to shame if they ever put their minds to thievery. ”

 

Lena and Maggie chuckled, then started yawning.

 

“Hey, now, don’t start that,” the redhead complained, succumbing to her own yawn.

 

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

 

“Can we go to bed?” Maggie wondered.  “I mean, you don’t really need us to help you with the presents, do you?  We’ve got ours here with us… Hey, you don’t think the kids peeked at what me and Lena got them, do you?”

 

“We’ll see how surprised they act in the morning.  You guys can go to bed, if you want. I don’t care.”

 

“Thank God.”  The detective kissed her, and the CEO followed suit.

 

“Goodnight,” they all said, and hand-in-hand, Maggie and Lena headed upstairs.

 

“Come on, let’s take the bed, since they’re gonna be up half the night,” the Latina suggested.

 

“Alright.”  

 

They both changed for bed, and a hungry look grew in Maggie’s eyes.  “God, you look so sexy in your little booty shorts and tank. Can we make out for a little while before we got to sleep?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lena grinned and crawled into bed with her girlfriend.  When their lips met, there was more of a thrill in Lena’s heart than even yesterday when they’d done this.  It was exactly the kind of thing she needed to help her feel more comfortable towards having sex with her girlfriends.  More longing. More connecting. More feeling like home.

 

Maggie stroked her back under her camisole, giving her goosebumps and making her sigh.  The Latina never touched the waistband of her shorts, though, assuring her that she wouldn’t be touched any more than what she wanted.  Lame as she felt in not being ready for sex yet, she still needed these assurances. She hoped no one resented her for making them wait.  So far, no one was really complaining, so she’d try to relax about it. She didn’t know how long they made out, but eventually, they both succumbed to slumber, snuggling in one another’s arms.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex awoke to the sensation of being kissed by her wife.  She blinked her eyes open. “Hi, Angel.”

 

“Hi, baby girl,” Kara spoke softly.  “You ready to go get presents?”

 

“Yeah.”  Alex sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.  When she looked at the clock, she raised her brow, “It took that long for the girls to fall asleep?  I thought for sure they’d be out as soon as their heads hit the pillow, with the way they were running around after the babies all night.”

 

“Yeah, well, I guess they got themselves a little over-excited,” Kara replied.  “I had to sing them, like, ten songs.”

 

“Geez,” Alex chuckled.  “Little stinkers.”

 

“Yeah, well, at least they were trying this time.”

 

“True.  Welp, I’m ready to go, if you are,” the redhead told her.

 

“OK,” Kara took her hand, and they headed out to the storage facility.  They had to drive all the way across town to get there because it was the only facility open twenty-four hours, with no restrictions, but it was worth it to see the mystified looks on the kids’ faces every year, trying to figure out where they kept hiding the Christmas presents.

 

They got there, got the presents, headed home, put the gifts under the tree, and snuck out to make out in the Porsche, as per Kara’s request.  Alex was pretty miffed that she had to be on her period because she really wanted to have sex, but she didn't want to risk making a mess in the brand new hundred-thousand dollar car, so she would take what she could get.  They could always fuck in one of Lena’s cars later. When Kara couldn't take anymore stimulation, they went inside and snuggled on the couch under a big fluffy blanket. Not long later, they fell asleep, standing guard over the presents until morning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! <3


	27. A Very Danvers Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief view from all four POV as our gang celebrates Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments! Thanks so much to all you kind people out there! Also, thanks for all the kudos! As I said before, I never dreamed this story would become so popular, so I'm glad I have you all to go on this journey with me. It's been SUPER FUN!
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

When Kara woke up on Christmas morning, she laid Alex down on the couch, letting her stretch out, and then went to make the coffee.  She grinned to herself thinking about all the great gifts they had to give. She was so excited! Christmas was just the best! She prayed to Rao that everyone would like their presents.

 

Alex did not rouse at the first smell of coffee, like Kara thought she would, so she just let her sleep.  She did have quite a bit to drink the night before, after all. The Kryptonian wondered how long she would have to wait for everyone else to wake up.  She was impatient to see the looks on everyone’s faces. She was quite tempted to do something to ‘accidentally’ wake everyone up, but she restrained herself.  She was supposed to be an adult, after all. She busied herself by taking a shower instead. A real shower, not a self-pleasuring one today. She had spent the night breathing in her wife’s temporarily-closed-for-business pheromones, so she didn’t have the same problem today as she did yesterday.  By the time Kara had finished washing up, Lena and Eliza were sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee and chatting softly.

 

“Merry Christmas!” the Kryptonian greeted them cheerfully, kissing them each on the cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” they both responded happily.

 

“Did you sleep OK?” she asked them.

 

They both nodded.

 

“Yes, although I didn’t realize Maggie would be such a cuddly sleeper,” Lena chuckled.  “She’s almost as snuggly as you are.”

 

“Yep,” Kara confirmed.  “We are cuddly, snuggly people.  What can I say?”

 

“You needn’t say a thing.  I love it.”

 

The reporter beamed.  “I’m glad.” She gave the CEO a squeeze and kissed her on the head.

 

“I'm surprised the girls aren't up yet,” Eliza commented.  “They're usually up by now on a normal day. Christmas morning they're always up early.”

 

“They had a lot of trouble falling asleep last night,” Kara warned her.  “Hopefully they won't be too grumpy today.” She heard Alex stirring on the couch.  “Same goes for their mom.” She got up and poured Alex a cup of coffee, taking it into the living room.  “Merry Christmas, Alex. You want some coffee, sweetheart?” she spoke gently, stroking Alex’s arm.

 

“Mmmph!” Alex pulled her blanket over her head.

 

“Alright, baby, when you're ready for it, it's here,” she sat the mug on the coffee table and went back in the kitchen.  “Shall we get started on breakfast?” she asked Eliza and Lena.

 

They both answered in the affirmative.  They divided up prep between them, and before they knew it, they had piles of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, bagels, and fruit.  It was a Christmas breakfast feast. Kara was as proud as could be. She was surprised that Lena could cook. Embarrassingly enough, she assumed the CEO just let others do that for her.  She was a workaholic, after all. But the Luthors were always full of surprises, and in this regard, Lena was no different. At least her surprises were usually good ones.

 

The twins must have smelled the food because Kara didn't even have to go up to get them.  They trudged down the stairs, rubbing their eyes, and when they saw all the food, they lit up, and Kara could have sworn they started drooling.  Those were her kids, alright.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her arms out for them.  

 

They ran to her and kissed her with smiles on their faces, “Merry Christmas, _Mama_!  Merry Christmas, Grandma!  Merry Christmas, Lena!” They hugged and kissed the other two women as well.

 

“Your mom’s still on the couch,” Kara told them.  “Go get her,” she grinned mischievously.

 

The twins smirked and ran and pounced on Alex, making her squawk.  “Merry Christmas, Mommy!” they singsonged loudly.

 

“OK, OK!” Alex protested, as the kids continued to bounce on top of her.  “I’m up, I’m up! Geez!”

 

The girls hugged and kissed her.  “Merry Christmas!” they repeated.

 

“Merry Christmas!” she kissed them each and reached for her coffee.  “Yuck, it’s cold.” She got up and wandered into the kitchen.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Kara greeted her with kisses.

 

“Merry Christmas, Angel,” Alex replied, handing her mug over.  “Will you heat this back up, please?”

 

The Kryptonian took the coffee cup and gave the liquid a quick blast of her heat vision.  “There you go, baby,” she handed the mug back with a grin.

 

“You’re the best,” Alex told her.  “Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Lena.  Merry Christmas.” She kissed them both in greeting.

 

“Merry Christmas!” they both replied.

  
  


XXXXXX

  
  


Alex looked around, “Where’s Maggie?”

 

“She’s still sleeping,” Kara told her.

 

“I’ll go get her.”  The agent made a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to wake her girlfriend.  She sat down on the edge of the bed and threaded her fingers through those gorgeous, long, dark locks.  “Maaaagie,” she whispered. “Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

 

“Mmmph.”  The detective rubbed her eyes and yawned.  “Merry Christmas.”

 

“I brought you some coffee,” Alex told her.

 

“I love you,” Maggie mumbled.  She sat up and took the proffered mug, sipping it with relish.  “Mmm, your mom has such great coffee.”

 

“Yep.  She’s kind of a perfectionist, so she demands only the very best of everything.  In this regard, it’s a wonderful thing.” She leaned over and gave the detective a kiss.  “Breakfast is ready and waiting! Shall we?” She stood up and held out her arm.

 

“Um, I need a shirt?” Maggie reminded her.

 

“Right.”  Alex grabbed Lena’s Yale hoodie that was hung up in the corner and put it on her girlfriend.  “There. Now, let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

“Says a Danvers,” Maggie teased.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Right you are.”  They headed downstairs, where everyone was in the dining room waiting for them.

 

“Merry Christmas!” the whole group greeted them.

 

“Merry Christmas!” they chimed back.  Alex and Maggie found their seats, and they all dug into the food.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Lena commented, across from Maggie.  She was biting her lip in that sexy, bashful way she had.

 

The detective looked down at what she was wearing, like she didn’t even know.  “Oh. I needed a shirt… Alex put it on me. Is it not OK?”

 

“No, it’s very OK,” Lena answered a little breathlessly.

 

Now, it was Maggie’s turn to bite her lip.  She chuckled as she and Lena shared a long, loving gaze.  Alex’s heart was melting a little from all the warmth. She grinned too.  It was a good way to start Christmas morning.

 

“You made three double-toasted bagels?” Maggie commented, after examining all the food.  “You know, I can barely get through one, right?”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ve got the kids eating them now, so you don’t have to feel pressured to eat them all, I promise,” Kara informed her.  “Or any of them, really. I mean, there’s plenty of food.”

 

They all dug in heartily.  Alex and Kara had to tell the girls to slow down several times because they were so eager to get to the presents.  By the time everyone was finished, even the Kryptonians were happily rubbing their full bellies.

 

Jessie was barely able to keep herself in her seat.  “Presents?”

 

“Uh-uh,” Eliza protested.  “You know we clean up first.  Don't even try that.”

 

The twins both pouted, but scrambled around, gathering up dishes and taking them to the kitchen.  That was one way to motivate them, Alex supposed. They all helped clean up, so they were finished in a jiffy, took their showers, and then they could **finally** get to present time.  The girls were so excited they were bouncing around like hot popcorn.  Their excitement was contagious, and they had everyone grinning as they settled into the living room.  

 

“OK, who's presents should we open first?” Kara asked, rubbing her hands together.

 

Maggie raised her hand.  “I just have a small present for each of you for now because your real presents were too big to bring.  You just get pictures of those, for now.” She handed them each her gifts. “Except for Eliza. She gets her gifts now.”  She handed everyone a small box and an envelope.

 

Eliza and Kara had their cameras ready, as they watched the girls open their boxes.  Inside each was a little four-inch long ceramic stingray. The girls cooed happily at them.  

 

“In honor of our first family outing together,” Maggie told them.  

 

“Aww,” the girls hugged her tightly.  “Thank you, Maggie!”

 

“You guys open yours too,” she told the others.  Kara’s figure was an otter, Alex's was a seal, Lena’s was a sea lion, and Eliza’s was a seahorse.  They all awwed and hugged her in thanks. “I know you weren't with us when we went to the aquarium,” she told Eliza, “But he was too cute to resist.”

 

“I love it,” Eliza assured her.  “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.  Now you kids can open your other one.”

 

The girls ripped open their envelopes to reveal photos of their real presents.  They gasped when they saw what they were. “Maggie, you got us bicycles?”

 

“Yep!  It's one of my favorite things to do, and I was hoping we could all go together.”

 

The kids thanked her profusely, and hugged and kissed her over and over again.

 

“Alright, alright,” she chuckled.  “You're welcome already.”

 

Alex, Kara, and Lena opened their envelopes to reveal their own bikes.  Eliza’s envelope, however, contained a gift certificate to a local spa and salon that Alex said her mom loved.  They all seemed quite surprised.

 

“Wow, Maggie, this is just too much!” Alex exclaimed.  I had no idea you were doing all this!”

 

“It's fine,” the detective assured them.  “My apartment looks like a bike factory, but you guys are more than worth it.”  They all hugged and kissed her in thanks.

 

“I feel like it's going to be hard to follow that,” Lena commented.

 

“Why don't you go ahead and try anyway?” Kara grinned at her.

 

“Alright.”  Lena lifted up the first of the two sets of gifts she'd gotten for the girls.  “Here you are.” She smiled sweetly at them, and they mirrored her in response before they even opened the presents.  “I hope you don’t mind, but I was thinking similarly to Maggie - that I would get presents that we could use for family time.”

 

Alex thought there would be some sort of games inside, but when the girls tore off the wrapping paper, she saw little machines on the boxes.  

 

“Beginning Robotics Kit,” Jamie read.  Her eyes lit up, “We’re gonna build robots together?  Awesome!”

 

Jessie was similarly excited, clapping her hands with glee.  “This is so cool!”

 

Both twins hugged and kissed Lena.  

 

Alex was surprised the kids liked that gift so much.  She’s never gotten them to be much into science before.  Maybe they just really liked the idea of spending time with Lena.  That wouldn’t be any stretch of the imagination.

 

“OK, Lena has a couple more for you,” Kara told them.

 

“Oh my goodness!” Jamie exclaimed in surprise.

 

“Wow, OK!” added Jessie.

 

Lena handed them the second set of gifts, informing them, “These are each for both of you to share.”

 

They tore open these gifts to find two different-sized chess boards.  One was a big, heavy wooden box, where the lid was the game board, and the pieces fit inside.  The other was a smaller lighter wood that folded in half, and the pieces fit inside a little black velvet bag with a drawstring.

 

“Some of my best memories from when I was a girl are of playing chess with my brother.  We would play for hours on end. I was hoping to pass down the tradition to you girls. Both boards are hand-carved, and the little one is a travel board that has tiny magnets on the bottom to hold the pieces on top.”

 

The girls looked really sad.  “These are so beautiful…” Jamie’s voice was so soft you could barely hear it.  “But Lena, I’m so sorry, we don’t know how to play chess.”

 

The brunette smiled.  “Did you think I wouldn’t teach you, silly girls?”

 

This cheered the kids right up, and they hugged her for a long time before they let go.  “Thank you, Lena,” they both said.

 

“You’re welcome, sweet girls,” she kissed them each before she let them go.  “For the grownups, I have something a little smaller.” She passed around four small, slim boxes to the adults of the group.  They all opened their boxes to find necklaces. Eliza’s was a gold and silver diamond encrusted pendant of a double-helix. Kara, Alex, and Maggie’s necklaces were all the same white gold four-leafed clover, with an emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds in the middle.  “I got us all these matching necklaces because, well, there’s four of us, and you all are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I am so lucky to have you. I hope that’s not too cheesy.” She blushed lightly.

 

Alex looked at the others to see if they were as moved as she was by this gift.  They were. She inspected the jewels with fascination and tried to remember that something this extravagant was probably worth pocket change to a Luthor.  “Wow, Lena, this is so beautiful. I don’t think it’s cheesy at all. I love it. Thank you so much.”

 

“I love it too,” Kara added breathlessly.

 

“Me too,” Maggie was not to be left out.  There might have even been a tear or two in her eyes.

 

The three of them thanked her and kissed her.

 

“Eliza, I’m sorry, I don’t have a very special reason for buying your necklace.  I just thought it was really cool, and since you’re a bio-engineer, I had hoped you might think so as well.”

 

“I really do,” the eldest Danvers replied.  “Thank you so much.” She gave Lena a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

 

Lena bit her lip, which Alex was learning was a nervous reflex of the brunette’s.  Obviously she didn’t expect such a warm thanks for her gifts. Her heart ached for Lena and the way she grew up.  She wasn’t used to hugs and kisses and praise, so it was always a surprise to her when the Danvers and their friends were so loving.  The agent hoped to change the CEO’s heart standards, so that getting rebuffed wasn’t her first expectation of people. She also hoped that between Lena’s own efforts, along with Kara/Supergirl’s that the world would see Lena differently than the rest of the Luthors.  She was just the absolute best, after all.

  


XXXXXX

  


Lena was so glad everyone liked her presents.  She subtly sighed in relief. She was the most nervous about giving her partners the matching necklaces in front of Eliza.  They weren’t much, but they were perfect in her eyes to convey the message she felt in her heart. It was far too early to give rings, but there was no harm in matching necklaces.  She was worried Eliza would give them dirty looks or something similar, but the woman just smiled compassionately at her, and that was the end of it. She was going to get the girls necklaces with their names on them, but she figured she’d save something to give them for their birthday.  They’d gotten plenty of gifts from her already, after all.

 

“Shall we give Maggie and Lena some presents?” Kara asked the twins.  “They haven’t gotten anything at all yet!”

 

“Yeah!”  The girls scrambled around, apparently looking for something specific.  When they found what they were looking for, they happily bounced over and gave the identical-sized gifts to Lena and Maggie.  Lena was excited because the girls were so excited. Whatever it was, she hoped she didn’t disappoint them with her reaction.

 

She tore off the paper and opened the box to find an eight-inch stuffed dolphin (Maggie’s was an orca), and a photo album with a silver frame on the front, with a picture of all of them standing outside the Aquarium.  When they flipped through the albums, they found all kind of pictures that Alex and Kara had taken during their outing, along with a few drawings that the girls had done specifically for them, and a CD that read “Aquarium Trip 2016.”  She started crying immediately, without having any way of blocking it.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?!” Kara exclaimed, jumping up and kneeling at her feet.

 

She sniffled and tried to compose herself, so she could speak.  “I’ve been asking Alex for these pictures for weeks! I thought she was just blowing me off.”

 

“Aww!” Alex got up and knelt in front of her as well.  “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I was hurting your feelings!”  She hugged Lena tightly for a long time, until she’d calmed down.  “We started putting these together, like, the day after our trip. I wasn’t about to ruin the surprise!  I’m so sorry I hurt you in the process!” She kissed the brunette several times.

 

“Alright,” Eliza said, trying to politely separate them by clearing her throat.  “What’s next?”

 

Alex and Kara returned to their seats.  “We’ve got a couple for you, Mom.” The redhead pulled out two boxes from the pile and handed them to Eliza.  The first box was another photo album. Lena was impressed by the Danvers women’s taste and knack for finding beautiful things.  She couldn’t really tell what was in the album, but Eliza was smiling adoringly at the photos, and telling her daughters how perfect they were.  The second gift was a personalized T-shirt that said, “Eliza means ‘Best Grandma Ever!’” Dr. Danvers laughed, but she still seemed to love it.

 

“We wanna give you your presents next, Grandma!” Jessie told her.

 

“Yeah!” said Jamie.

 

“Alright!” said Eliza indulgently.  “What have you got for me?” She held her hands out with a grin.

 

The girls gave her two rather large square packages, looking more excited than anyone, and just barely bouncing in place.  Dr. Danvers opened the paper to reveal two large scrapbooks with ‘2016’ written in giant foam numbers across the front and each girl's name on one.  They were quite similar to the baby books Lena had seen when she first met the twins. It must be a family tradition of sorts.

 

Eliza looked briefly through them with the biggest smile Lena had seen on her face yet.  In the books, there were drawings, photos, poems, et al. “I can't wait to look through these!  You guys are getting so grown up!” She hugged and kissed her grandkids. She was clearly one proud grandma, that was for sure!

 

Lena wondered if she would be allowed to look at these books, or if they were for Eliza’s eyes only.  She was quite curious to see what the girls thought was important enough to document for their grandma.  

 

“Alright!  What's next?” Dr. Danvers asked, rubbing her hands together.  

 

The twins brought out another set of gifts, these of different sizes.  They raced to see who could give her their gift first.

 

“Hey!  Chill!” Alex demanded.

 

They stopped short of shoving the presents in Eliza's face.

 

Eliza took the larger package and opened it to reveal a cream colored cashmere sweater.  It looked quite snuggly in Lena’s opinion.

 

“My, this is beautiful!”  The elder Danvers pulled the sweater on over her blouse.  “How does it look?”

 

“Awesome!” Jessie told her.

 

“Perfect!” Jamie replied.

 

Jessie’s box was relatively small, and inside was a photo frame Christmas ornament with 2016 written on the bottom.

 

“Oh, you found a good one!” Dr. Danvers exclaimed.  “Ready?”

 

“Yeah!” the girls answered and sat down at her feet.  The three of them looked at Kara and grinned while she took their pictures.  Lena thought that they must have done this a thousand times for it to be so practiced.  No wonder they tortured the kids with making them wait for everyone to take a shower. There were lots of pictures being taken!

 

“They take a picture every year and put it in the ornaments for next year,” Alex informed them.

 

“That’s awesome,” Maggie told her.

 

“Agreed,” said Lena.  Kara showed them a few of the others from previous years.  They were so adorable! Especially the ones of the kids when they were little!  Lena had never met a more precious pair of children in her life. She was so grateful that she got to be in their lives.

 

“Don’t forget the other one,” Alex reminded her kids.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Jessie said, running over and reaching inside the tree for a tiny box that fit in her hand.

 

“You got me something extra?” Eliza asked curiously.

 

The girls nodded their heads animatedly as Dr. Danvers unwrapped her next gift.  

 

“Aww, you found a pair of earrings just like the ones I lost,” Eliza exclaimed happily.  “Where did you find them?”

 

“At the mall,” Jamie informed her proudly.

 

“Excellent!” she laughed.  She hugged and kissed the girls until they begged her to let them go.  “Shall we give your moms their presents?”

 

“Yes!”  Jamie grabbed an envelope out of the tree, and Jessie pulled out a rather heavy box.  “Open the big one first!” Jessie demanded.

 

“OK, Kara you do it,” Alex indulged her.

 

The blonde grinned and excitedly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a large KitchenAid mixer.  “Oh, yes! Thank you so much! This is even better than the one we wanted!”

 

“Thank Rao!” Alex sighed.  “It's been hell since the old one broke!”

 

“‘Old’ being the operative word,” Jamie fussed.

 

“OK, now this one!” Jessie snatched the envelope away from her sister and thrust it towards her mother.

 

Alex took the envelope from her daughter with a chuckle.  “OK, OK!” She opened up the envelope and pulled out a drawing and a gift certificate.  She looked at the drawing and laughed, then read off the certificate, “Paintball Pete’s.  Good for four sessions. Sweeeet!” She was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Cool!” Kara said happily.  “That sounds like a great anniversary date!”

 

“For sure!” Alex agreed.

 

“No dinner and dancing for you two, then, hmm?” Lena asked.

 

“Not this year, but we have in the past,” Kara told her.  “We've been together so long, we like to mix it up.”

 

“That sounds really fun,” Maggie commented.  “I've never played paintball before.”

 

“Never?!  You gotta try it, it’s so fun!” said Kara.

 

“You know, there are four passes here,” Alex waved the card at them with a smirk.

 

Lena bit her lip.  She’d never played before either, and she was a little afraid she might make a fool of herself.  However, the competitive side of her was quite intrigued, and she imagined that, no matter whether she was trounced or not, it would still be a fun adventure.  She let go of her lip and grinned. “As long as we’re not infringing on your time together.”

 

“I know this may seem a little strange, but even though it’s Kara’s and my anniversary, the thought of not having you guys with us makes me kind of sad,” Alex said.

 

Kara smiled compassionately.  “We are a team now, after all.”  Her smile was contagious, and soon she had everyone grinning.  This was one of Lena’s favorite things about her. She had the ability to light up a room in an instant, just with her sweet, toothy grin.  “OK, what’s left?” the Kryptonian asked the kids.

 

They went back to the tree and pulled out more presents.  These were handed to Lena and Maggie. “From _Mama_ ,” Jessie informed them.

 

The two of them grinned and thanked the twins before opening their boxes.  Inside were a handful of different colored tank tops with the crest of El printed on the chest.

 

“Is this your way of marking your territory?” Maggie teased.

 

Alex laughed loudly.  “That’s one way to put it!”

 

Kara pouted.  “It’s not marking my territory!” she defended.  “I just wanted you guys to have something to make you feel like you belong to me.  But like, in a good way, not in a possessive way. I know it may be cheesy to you, but where I come from, sharing a house crest is important.  It’s sharing love and family and emotions. It’s not going around peeing on things so no one else can have them!” She turned her nose up at the very idea.

 

Maggie looked apologetically back at her.  “I’m sorry. I didn't know. And to think of how many times I’ve teased Alex about wearing hers.  Thank you. I like belonging to you.”

 

Kara smiled again.  “Good.” She smirked mischievously, “I like owning you.”

 

“You better watch it!” Maggie threatened with a Look and an accusing finger.

 

They all laughed together.  “Ok, my turn,” Alex said.

 

The girls brought out another set of gifts and handed them to Lena and Maggie.

 

“Boy, do I feel spoiled,” Lena grinned.  

 

“I know, right?” Maggie agreed.

 

They opened their boxes to find a coffee mug each.  Lena’s was shaped like a beaker with a handle, with measuring lines and everything.  Maggie’s had the butt of a gun for a handle and said, “Give me my coffee, and nobody gets hurt.”   Alex was such a goofball. They thanked her with hugs and kisses and laughter.

 

“I have a couple more to give,” Eliza informed them.  She pulled out a couple of gift bags and handed one each to Lena and Maggie, who blinked in surprise.  They were heavy!

 

“Oh, wow, you didn’t have to do this,” Maggie protested.

 

“Nonsense!” Dr. Danvers insisted.  “It’s Christmas!”

 

Lena felt a little silly from the way she was grinning, but she just couldn’t help it.  This was positively the best Christmas ever, and the gifts were just the icing on the cake!  She took her bag and opened it. Inside was a very nice bottle of Cabernet. Inside Maggie’s was a bottle of the good tequila.

 

“Awesome!” Maggie exclaimed with a toothy grin.  “This is the best!”

 

“Indeed, it is,” Lena agreed.  “Thank you, so much.”

 

“Yeah, thanks a million,” Maggie added.  They both hugged her tightly.

 

“I think that might be it for the grownups,” Kara said.

 

“Nope.”  Alex went over to the tree and picked up an envelope, handing it to her mother.  This is for everyone here.”

 

Dr. Danvers opened the envelope and pulled out a handful of theater tickets.  She read the play title aloud, “Hamilton.”

 

The girls’ eyes nearly bugged out of their heads as they jumped up and down, squealing in delight.  “Yes! Thank you, Mommy!” They squeezed the daylights out of her, thanking her profusely.

 

“You’re welcome,” Alex told them, getting kisses.

 

“When is it?” Jamie clasped her hands together in excitement, still bouncing.

 

“The end of January.”

 

The girls clapped their hands.  “Yay!”

 

“Where’s my kisses?” Kara demanded.  

 

The girls ran over and kissed her too.  “Thank you, _Mama_!  You guys are the best!”

 

“No, you’re the best!” Kara play-argued.

 

“No, you’re the best!”

 

“No, you!”

 

“No, you!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Alex broke it up.  “We’re all the best. Go us.”

 

The twins giggled.

  
  


XXXXXX

  
  


“OK, I believe all that’s left is for the twins,” Eliza said, after examining the rest of the gifts.

 

Maggie inwardly sighed with relief.  All these gifts were great, but she was tired from being on her period, and she just wanted to curl up and watch a movie or something equally as lazy.  And that bottle of tequila was calling to her.

 

“Woohoo!” the girls cheered.  They opened up another half-dozen gifts each - new Star Wars pajamas, The Hunger Games series book sets, and a few movies and video games - plus the silly things and candy that were in their stockings.  Maggie would never stop being amazed at how the twins could both be as smart as they were and still think it was fun to play with silly putty. It must be a kid thing.

 

“Alright, let's get cleaned up a little bit here,” Eliza requested.  She went to the kitchen and brought back a garbage bag, and the twins scrambled around picking up wrapping paper and throwing it away.

 

“Can we watch ‘White Christmas’ now?” Kara asked with big, pleading eyes.

 

“I don’t know why not,” Dr. Danvers answered.

 

Maggie wasn’t sure what ‘White Christmas’ was, but she was certain she wasn’t going to like it.  Christmas movies just weren’t her thing, and chances were, if Kara loved it, Maggie wouldn’t. It was one of the few problems the two of them had run into together.  However, she did want to watch a movie, so she would have the excuse to cuddle and fall asleep. Lena’s shoulder was looking more and more comfy by the second. If only she had a blanket.

 

As if summoned by magic, the twins ran into the hall closet and grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets and passed them around to everyone.  Maggie grabbed a big, fluffy comforter and draped it over herself and Lena, cuddling into the CEO’s side. Alex and Kara scooted closer to her to snuggle in as well, and the twins went and curled up with their grandma.  Good thing Eliza had this big ass sectional!

 

‘White Christmas’ was even worse than she thought it would be.  Not only was it one of those old-timey movies that Kara loved, but it was a musical too.  God! She wanted to shoot the TV, so she tried to close her eyes and go to sleep to block it out.  It didn’t work. She had to listen to the whole goddamn thing, with Kara, Lena and the twins singing along the whole way.  At least they could sing. That was one small mercy.

 

She wondered briefly if it was still too early to open the tequila.  They hadn’t even had lunch yet. At home, by herself, it wouldn’t have even been a question.  She’d just pop the top off and have at it, but here, she didn’t want to be a bad influence on the kids.  Stupid morality. She knew she was being grumpy, but she couldn’t help it right now. She was trying her best to stay quiet and not cause trouble.  It was Christmas morning, after all, and the twins were having a great time. She didn’t want to ruin anyone’s fun. She settled for focusing on Lena - her smell, her heartbeat, her breath.  And her voice was so beautiful. It was quite helpful in settling her irritation. When the movie was over, the twins complained about being hungry, so they all put their gifts away in their rooms and met in the dining room, where they would have sandwiches because the fancy stuff was coming later.

 

About halfway through lunch, Jessie wanted to know, “Are we gonna go for a walk after this?”  

 

“Maggie doesn’t look like she’s gonna make it that far.” Jamie commented.

 

“I’m fine,” she lied.

 

“You can go take a nap, if you need to, sweetheart,” Alex stroked her hair.  “No one will think less of you, if that’s what you need. And you’re not going to miss out on anything.  We’ll just be here hanging out.”

 

“But it’s Christmas!” Maggie protested.

 

“All the more reason to do whatever you want,” Eliza pointed out.

 

Well, if they were going to gang up on her!  “Alright, alright.” She finished her food and went upstairs to lay down while the rest of the group cleaned up and went for a walk.  She fell asleep as soon a as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up, she could hear Lena’s voice from downstairs.

 

“Alright, remember, you don't have to go straight for the kill right away. Sometimes we need to wait for the right opportunity to strike.  This game is all about taking out your opponent strategically.”

 

Maggie snorted at the nefarious-sounding way Lena had chosen to teach the girls to play chess.  She got up and headed for the bathroom. She’d lost track of time when she laid down, so she had no idea how long she’d slept.  She washed up quickly and headed back downstairs.

 

“Hi, honey!” Kara greeted her from the kitchen table.  Lena and the twins greeted her cheerfully as well. “Feeling better?”

 

“Mostly,” Maggie replied, pouring herself some coffee.

 

“Can you play chess, Maggie?” Jamie wanted to know.  They had both game boards set up on the table, and each adult was playing against one of the twins.

 

“Yeah, I know how,” she answered.  “Though I highly doubt I’d stand a chance against your _Mama_ or Lena.”

 

“No harm in trying,” Lena commented idly.

 

“Maybe.  Where’s Alex?”

 

“She and Eliza are in the living room watching a Cut Throat Kitchen marathon,” Kara informed her.

 

She chuckled.  “Works for me. I’m gonna go in there with them.”  She kissed them all and went in the living room.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Alex greeted her with a big grin.  

 

Maggie’s heart leapt.  How did this woman do that to her?  “Hey, yourself,” she greeted warmly.  “Got room for me?”

 

“Of course!”  Alex patted the cushion next to her and reached her arms out toward her.

 

She curled into the agent’s arms and sighed with contentment, getting a kiss on the head in reply.

 

“ _I love you_ ,” she mumbled.

 

Alex kissed her head again.  “ _I love you too, darling_.”

 

They watched TV for another hour or so, until Eliza declared that it was time to cook dinner.  She assigned them all jobs, and soon the kitchen and the dining room were both bustling with activity.  Eliza took care of the hams and pies, while Kara peeled potatoes, Lena and Maggie chopped vegetables, Alex made sweet potatoes, and green bean casserole, and the kids prepped cookie dough for later.  According to Alex, the girls were expert cookie bakers, thanks to their grandma. Maggie was looking forward to baking cookies, especially because she knew the girls would make it more fun. They’d been happy and giggly all day, which was made especially hilarious in their little elf costumes.  

 

Kara had put on Christmas music in the background, and she, Lena, and the twins were all singing merrily along.  Maggie didn’t even mind. They were all really good singers, and they could even harmonize together, so it was actually pretty fun to listen to them.  Soon, all the prep work was done, and they just had to wait for everything to cook, so they all circled around the little table in the kitchen and watched the girls play chess with Lena and Kara.  They got their poor little butts whooped, but they seemed to like the challenge, and they were learning as well as Maggie would have expected. Lena was a good teacher. It wouldn’t be long before they were experts at it.  She had a feeling Lena would be the one getting whooped very soon. She hoped she got to see the look on the CEO’s face when that happened. It was going to be priceless.

 

God!  The food smelled so good!  By the time it was ready, Maggie’s stomach was growling like crazy.  The kids set the table, while the adults helped set out all the food.  Anything that Kara thought might be a little bit off-temperature, she gave a quick blast of her heat vision, and they were good to go.  They all sat down to eat, and Maggie had a brief flashback of celebrating Christmas with her blood family as a kid, where they would all sit down to dinner, and before anyone could eat, someone would have to pray.  The Danvers had no such restrictions, and it felt a little rebellious to be eating without saying a blessing, but in a fun way. It made her grin and enjoy her dinner all the more. Her blood family was nothing to her any longer.  This was her family now, and they couldn’t get any more perfect.

 

When dinner was over, they were all stuffed, and they took their time lazily cleaning up and putting things away, then spent the rest of the night baking cookies and playing trivia games and laughing.  It was the best Christmas Maggie had ever had, by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, and you aren't too mad at me for writing so many chapters without any sex scenes. Don't worry! There's some coming up! Actually, there's probably going to be a lot of them, if you guys want me to write a lot about our kid free week. Feel free to dial in with an opinion!


	28. Testing*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and the gang take the twins to get some special blood work done. 
> 
> Kara and Lena have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this is another two chapter day. Blame Lena. She had her own ideas about where the end of this chapter should go. #SorryNotSorry! 
> 
> Also, if the SG writers can make up science, then so can I!
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

Monday morning had Kara waking up with Maggie nuzzling into her neck in sleep.  It tickled. She pulled the detective closer and adjusted her shirt to cover her skin.  She just loved the way Maggie burrowed into her. It was too cute! It was way too early to get up, so Kara just snuggled and listened to her partners breathing.  Alex had insisted that it was her turn to sleep with Lena, so the two of them were cuddled up in the bed, while Kara and Maggie were on the air mattress. 

 

She could hear the twins shuffling around in their room.  She peeked in at them with her X-ray vision and saw they were eating cereal and playing chess.  Eliza would be pissed if she knew they were eating in their room, but Kara let them be. It warmed her heart to know the kids had taken to the game of chess so well.  It made Lena feel special, and that really mattered to Kara. The CEO deserved to be loved and made to feel as special as could be, especially after the hell she’d been through with her family.  The twins didn’t know the full extent of it, but they treated Lena like a goddess anyway, and that made it all the better. 

 

After about a half an hour, Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat quickening, so she dragged herself away from Maggie’s warm embrace and snuck downstairs to make coffee.  When she was finished, she headed back upstairs to find Lena trying to extract herself from Alex’s vice grip. She chuckled and gave her a hand. They kissed good morning, and headed downstairs, fingers laced together, and soft, loving smiles on their faces.  The Kryptonian really loved that her new girlfriend was an early riser. It gave them some good quality time together first thing in the mornings. They poured themselves some coffee, and soon found themselves lost in the taste of each other. Rao, why did Lena taste so good?

 

Eventually, the rest of the family woke up, and this particular morning had the Danvers gang feeling especially lazy.  They all ate fruit and cereal for breakfast, and then watched TV, while they snuggled on the couch. Everything was going just fine, until Jessie suddenly remembered something.  

 

“Hey!  When are we gonna go do our tests to find out why we don’t have powers?”

 

Kara and Alex looked at each other, then looked questioningly at Eliza.

 

“Well,” she mused, “I suppose there’s no reason we can’t go do it whenever you want.”

 

Of course, Jessie’s answer couldn’t be anything other than, “I want to go right now!”

 

“Well, Grandma still needs to take a shower,” she told them.

 

“Aww, please hurry, I’m dying to know!”

 

“OK, but Lena and Maggie are taking their turns, so both the showers are occupied right this second.  You’re going to have to wait just a little longer.”

 

Jessie whined.

 

“Don’t start misbehaving, or we won’t go at all,” she threatened.

 

The little blonde crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, but refrained from making any more noise.

 

They watched TV until Eliza was done with her shower and ready to go, then the kids were scrambling to get their things and ran out the door and into the van ahead of everyone.  

 

“Here we go,” Eliza commented with a shake of her head.  “They’re gonna be like this all day, I can see it.”

 

The rest of the adults chuckled.  They gathered their belongings and headed out to the van together.  None of them wanted to miss this. There was no shortage of curiosity amongst the group of them.  They all wanted to know what half-kryptonian, half-human blood looked like. It must look mostly human, they assumed, or it would have set off some red flags somewhere along the lines in their lifetimes, especially as newborns, when they did the most extensive testing.  

 

When they got to the lab where Dr. Danvers worked, they all had to show ID’s, sign in, and go through security before they were allowed to go inside.  The guard raised his eyebrows at Lena, and tried to prevent her from entering. 

 

“Dr. Danvers, don’t you know who this is?”

 

Eliza stood tall and answered brusquely.  “I know exactly who this is, thank you very much, and if you think for one second that I’m going to let you embarrass her, you’ve got another thing coming!  She’s not on the restricted list, so mind your own business!”

 

The guard stared at Lena for a few more seconds before stepping back.  

 

Lena, for her part, never cowered or lowered her chin.  Kara was quite proud of her for that.

 

The group followed Eliza through a seemingly endless labyrinth of hallways, until they got to the office door marked ‘Dr. Eliza Danvers.’  They all entered and closed the door behind them. They were packed in a little close, but they didn’t mind much. 

 

As soon as they were all in, Jessie took her coat off and sat down in the chair.  “I’m ready!” she declared.

 

“Jamie, are you doing this too?” Eliza asked.

 

The girl looked a little queasy, but she nodded in the affirmative.

 

Dr. Danvers hung up her coat, washed her hands, put on her gloves and went through the process of drawing blood from each of the twins.  Jessie watched with fascination, and without crying out. Jamie, however, kept her eyes firmly shut, and a tear or two escaped before Eliza was finished.  “I’m quite proud of both of you,” she told them. “You were very brave.” She bandaged them up with cute neon bandaids and placed the blood in the analyzer that she helped design especially for her research.  It would identify any and every anomaly in the blood, and they could see closeups of the blood cells on the computer monitor. “You’ll have to give it a while to fully analyze everything,” she said.

 

“How long is a while?” Jamie aske skeptically.

 

“An hour?”

 

The kids groaned.

 

“Each…”

 

Jessie looked like she wanted to pull her hair out.

 

“Shall we go on a tour, while we’re waiting?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” the twins agreed reluctantly.

 

They walked around the building, looking for people Dr. Danvers knew.  The first to wave at her was an elderly Japanese man. “Hello, Dr. Danvers,” he greeted her with a bow.  “Who do we have here?”

 

“Hello, Dr. Nakayama,” Eliza greeted him with a return bow.  “These are my daughters Alex and Kara, and their partners Maggie and Lena, and these beautiful girls are my granddaughters Jamie and Jessie.”

 

Dr. Nakayama bowed to them all before his brow lifted.  “You know Lena Luthor?”

 

“Yes,” Dr. Danvers answered proudly.  “And quite fortunately at that. She’s a brilliant scientist, did you know?  We’re going to be working on a special cancer treatment project together. It’s going to be quite phenomenal.”

 

Lena smiled charmingly, in the hopes that it would put the man at ease.  It seemed to work.

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Dr. Nakayama answered.  “Good luck in your endeavors!”

 

“Thank you very much,” Eliza said.  “Only better keep quiet. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about her.  She’s quite close to us, and I don’t want any problems.” 

 

“Indeed,” the man agreed with a smile.

 

The next half-hour was spent walking around the laboratory, and every conversation they had went roughly the same.  They walked through all the rooms with break-through technology equipment, and Lena and Alex geeked out together like kids in a candy store.  It probably one of the strongest bonding moments Kara had seen between the pair, and she was eternally thankful to Rao for the opportunity to witness it.  Occasionally Dr. Danvers would introduce them to someone as her daughters and their partners, and her ‘two beautiful granddaughters’ who’d wanted to come see where she worked.  They’d stay and chat for a minute, and then they’d be off to the next person. 

 

According to Eliza, most of the staff was still home for the holiday, so it wasn’t as long as they’d hoped before they were back in her lab waiting some more.  Everyone played on their phones, or in Lena’s case, checked emails, while they waited. Eventually Kara got them to play Yahtzee on her phone with her until the machine quieted down from it’s analysis of Jessie’s blood, and a screen popped up on the monitor declaring everything it had found.  Dr. Danvers and Alex studied a few of the readings, then printed them off. There was a lot to look at, and they wanted to be able to look more closely. 

 

Lena studied the print-offs, fascinated.  “Yes, I can already see some anomalies,” she confirmed.  “Can we draw Alex’s blood too, so we have some base of comparison?  I don’t suppose you have some of Kara’s blood stored away somewhere from when she lost her powers?”

 

“Yes, actually, I was going to ask the same questions,” Dr. Danvers informed them.

 

Alex nodded succinctly, “Yep, as a matter of fact, I made her sit down and give me blood both times she lost her powers.  You think I was gonna miss that opportunity?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, while Maggie and Lena chuckled.

 

“Excellent!” said Eliza, prepping her daughter for a blood draw.  

 

The agent was completely unbothered by needles, and watched, almost bored, as the needle broke the skin.  “Guard that with your life!” she demanded of Lena as Kara handed her her copy of the paperwork, photos included.

 

“I will, I promise,” the CEO swore solemnly, clutching the binder to her chest.

 

“ **So what does it say?!** ” Jessie exploded.  Her patience was at its end.

 

“We don’t know yet!  We have to study all the information we just got!” Alex huffed at her.

 

The preteen growled at the top of her lungs, and hollered, “ **Arg, more waiting!!** ”

 

“That’s enough!” Eliza chastised her.  “If you’re going to act like that, we can go home and forget about all of this!”

 

“Everything OK in here?” one of Dr. Danvers’ colleagues poked his head in the door to check on them.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Nadjafi,” Eliza apologized.  “We’re dealing with preteen melodrama here.”

 

Jessie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest at the insult.

 

“Ah,” he chuckled.  “I’ve got one of those myself.  My youngest just turned eleven. I also have a fourteen-year-old, and a seventeen-year-old.”  He looked back and forth between the girls, “Twins?”

 

“Yes, it’s going to be interesting, that’s for sure,” Eliza commented dryly.  “These are my granddaughters Jessie and Jamie. I’m sorry you have to meet them on such a bad note.”

 

“Hi, girls,” he waved at them.  Only Jamie waved back. “Good luck.”  He gave a lazy salute to the eldest Danvers and went back to work.

 

“I hope you're happy with yourself,” Eliza told Jessie.  “You’re grounded from your phone for the rest of the day.”  She held her hand out for the device. 

 

“No!” Jessie whined loudly.

 

“You want to make it two days?” she threatened.

 

“All my crops are gonna die!”

 

“Plant real crops.  They last longer.”

 

The youngest Danvers relinquished her phone to her grandmother with tears streaming down her face.  “I just wanna know what’s wrong with me that makes me not have powers!”

 

“The only thing wrong with you is your attitude right now, young lady!  Now I highly suggest that you get it together, or you’ll be hard pressed to get any of us to give you any kind of information about any of this.  You’ll just have to go through medical school like the rest of us did, and do the tests yourself.”

 

The young twin just cried, but wisely kept her mouth shut this time.

 

“If you can pull yourself together, we can go out to lunch and maybe go shopping while we’re waiting for the next two samples to go through.  If not, we can go home and forget this ever happened. I could get into trouble for this, you know.”

 

Jessie did her best to stop crying, though her eyes and face were still all red as they walked back through the maze of hallways.  They went to Eliza’s favorite deli, where they knew her by name, and they were all excited to meet her family. The elderly Italian owner stayed and chatted with them for a while, and seemed not to know who Lena was at all, so no one bothered her. 

 

When they were done eating, Alex turned to Kara.  “You feel like going to get your blood sample and bringing it back?  It’ll go quicker, if we do them all together instead of waiting until we pick the kids back up next weekend.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kara replied.  “Call J’onn, so he doesn’t have a heart attack when I get there.  And so he’ll let me into your office.”

 

“It’s not in my office, silly.  It’s in the lab, under lock and key.”  She handed her wife her keys, then made the phone call to J’onn, while Kara flew off to the DEO.  She was there and back before the family was even done looking through the first shop on the strip.  It was a cute little bead boutique, and the kids were going nuts looking through everything and wanting it all.  “You guys, calm down,” Alex told them.

 

They didn’t.

 

“Now would be a really great time for those bikes,” Kara sighed.

 

“No kidding,” Eliza agreed.  “You know, it just occurred to me that I should probably run Lena’s blood through the machine too, just so I have something to show for our supposed research together, and for using the machine.  Would you mind?” she asked the CEO.

 

“No, I don’t mind,” Lena answered.  “I think that would be pretty neat, actually.  I’d love to see my own personal molecular breakdown.  I really don’t know anything about my blood family’s medical history.”

 

“Nerd,” Maggie teased.

 

“Hush, you!” Lena shoved the detective’s shoulder playfully.

 

“Girls, let’s go,” Dr. Danvers called to the twins.

 

They both whined.

 

“We need to go back to the lab and put  _ Mama  _ and Lena’s blood into the analyzer,” she whispered to them.

 

They pouted, and Jessie whined again, saying, “That’s like five hours!”

 

“We don’t have to wait there for them all.  We already have your sample, and by the time we get back, we’ll have your sister’s too.  We can get the others tomorrow.”

 

The twins looked greatly relieved.  “OK,” they agreed to leave the store.

 

They all climbed back into the minivan (that sure was earning its keep on this trip) and headed back to Eliza’s research facility.  This time, only Eliza, Alex and Lena went inside. They printed off Jamie’s analysis, put Lena’s blood into the machine, put all the paperwork in binders, and headed back out.  No one questioned them. No one stopped them. A few people waved amicably as they walked by. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when they got back in the car.

 

“What’s wrong, dear?” her mother asked her.

 

Alex shook her head.  “I don’t know, I guess I’m just paranoid.  I thought surely someone would stop and ask us what we were doing, and why, and I was prepared to put up a fight.  Just habit, I suppose.”

 

“I’m relieved as well,” Lena told them.  “I was prepared for your coworkers to be adverse toward me.  I’m quite surprised no one was, really. Only the security guard batted an eyelash.”

 

“I guess they trust me,” Eliza mused.  “I have worked there for over twenty years, now.”

 

“Wow!” Maggie whistled.  “Now that’s impressive!”

 

“Why thank you,” Dr. Danvers preened playfully.  “Either that, or people are too afraid of Lena to say anything.  Either way, we got to do whatever we wanted, so I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

 

“What the heck does that mean?” Jamie demanded.

 

Alex pulled her nose out of her binder long enough to say, “It’s called Google.  Use it.”

 

They headed back to the house, and the twins talked Maggie into playing chess with them while the rest of the adults pored over their copies of the blood analysis.  There was so much information, Lena kept repeating over and over again how she couldn’t believe the machine only took an hour per sample. 

 

Naturally, Kara finished first, since she could speed read through it all, but she took the time to read through them a couple more times before she started sharing her revelations with the group.  In fact, she wasn’t quite sure she even wanted to share with the group. Maybe she would just wait until the others were done reading, and Alex could tell them. Although, Alex might not want to tell them either.

 

“What’s that look?” the agent caught her out.

 

“Uhh…” Kara looked around at the group and laughed nervously.  “Nothing!” she lied, fiddling with her glasses. “Nothing at all.”

 

Alex raised her brow, not believing her wife for one second.

 

“You’re lying,” Jamie accused.  “You’re a bad liar.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Lying?  Or bad at it?” Maggie joked.

 

“Either!” Kara defended.

 

The detective snickered.

 

“Shut up, Maggie!”

 

“Sure, take it out on me.  You’re just mad because you’re a bad liar.”

 

Kara groaned.

 

Alex laughed.

 

Lena and Eliza looked on, amused.

 

The twins just rolled their eyes.

 

“Come on, Kara,” Eliza chided.  “Out with it.”

 

The Kryptonian sighed.  “OK,” she blew out a quick breath.  “It just- It looks like my blood when I’ve blown out my powers.  I really don’t know if that means anything, though. It could mean they might have powers someday, but it might just look like that because they’re part human.  There’s really no way of knowing for sure. I don’t think.”

 

“Great,” Jessie fussed.  “So all of that waiting, and we still don’t know anything!”

 

“On the contrary,” Lena spoke up, “We found a great many things.  Just not what you, specifically, were looking for.”

 

“Whatever.”  It was the first time either of the twins had spoken in such a way to the CEO, and the woman tried to hide her hurt, but it didn’t really work.

 

“Keep talking to Lena like that,” Maggie warned.  “Then see how long she wants to stay your friend.”

 

Jessie’s eyes filled with tears.  “Sorry, Lena,” she said quietly. Without saying another word, she got up and ran upstairs to her room, throwing herself down on her bed and sobbing her eyes out.

 

When Kara looked back down, she saw tears in Jamie’s eyes too.  “Now what?”

 

“I guess I was just really looking forward to figuring something out too, and it’s really disappointing to find out nothing.  I wouldn’t mind having powers, myself. I’m with Jessie - I would feel safer with them.”

 

“Oh, Rao, help me!” the Kryptonian exclaimed, holding her head in her hands.  “Come here,” she demanded. Jamie got up off of the floor and sat next to her  _ Mama _ , and Kara wrapped her arms around her.  “You do not need powers to be safe. Your mom and I will protect you with every breath that we have.  I promise you.”

 

“But you can’t always be around.  What if something happens?”

 

“Baby, everything is going to be OK.  I promise!”

 

“You can’t promise that!  No one can!”

 

Kara’s heart hurt.  She didn’t know what to do to convince her daughters that they didn’t need powers to stay safe.  “Honey, you can’t go around living in fear all the time. You girls have had a good life so far, and there’s no reason for us to expect that to change anytime soon.”

 

“But Cadmus is out there, and they might-”

 

“You let us worry about Cadmus.  Besides, Lena shut them down, remember?  It’s not just Grandma and Mom and me working to protect you.  Maggie and Lena are here now too. Plus we have the rest of our found family, right?  There are so many people looking out for you. Honestly, I don’t know what you’re worried about.  I know there are some scary things in this world, but you’re a lot more likely to get hurt by the paper you draw on than hurt by Cadmus, so you might as well try to relax.  You’re not going to make anything better by worrying yourself to death. Please. Focus on the good things in your life. There are so many of them. Be thankful instead of worrying.  Otherwise, your life is gonna be a misery of your own making.”

 

The elder twin looked away sadly.  “OK,  _ Mama _ , I’ll try.”

 

Kara kissed her daughter on the head.  “I love you, baby. You’re a good girl.”

 

Jamie cuddled into Kara and stayed there for a while.

 

After about ten minutes, Alex went upstairs to check on Jessie.  “Hi, baby,” she greeted her.

 

The younger twin, who was laying face down on her bed, angrily plopped her pillow over her head.  “Go away!”

 

“Don’t be like that,” Alex rebuffed her gently.  “I’m your mom, and I love you, I can’t help it. Come on.”  She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her daughter’s back.

 

“You don’t want me to have powers,” Jessie accused petulantly.

 

“Baby, it doesn’t matter what I want or don’t want.  What matters is what  **is** .  And the fact of the matter is, you don’t have powers.  For whatever reason you want to imagine, you don’t. But is that really the end of the world?  I don’t have powers. Grandma doesn’t either, and neither do Maggie or Lena. That didn’t stop them from becoming extremely successful women, who also happen to hold a lot of power in their own way.  Do you know that Maggie is part of an organization at her work that helps other people of the LGBTQ community in the police force stay safe and respected among the other officers? She helps so many people, just by going around and talking to others.  Nothing else. No guns, no fighting, not even much arguing, most of the time. You want to be like her so much, but you’re missing some really key parts of her. The parts of Maggie that are the best are the parts where she’s brave without fighting, and she wins battles with her mind and her heart and her words.  Do you think I fell in love with her just because she’s a fighter? No way. There are plenty of fighters in this world, but most of them just fight for themselves. Occasionally, the ones with better hearts will also fight for their family and friends. It takes a whole new level of character to be a fighter that fights for strangers, and who knows when to fight and when to negotiate.  There are plenty of quote-unquote ‘bad guys’ in this world. And most of them are plain old human. Let’s learn to fight injustice the plain old human way. There’s still plenty of good to be done that way. As smart as you are, you could be a cop, or a lawyer, or a doctor, or a physicist. It doesn’t really matter to me what you do, as long as you remember that the point of life isn’t to be the strongest or the most powerful.  At least, not to people like us. We want to be the best by helping the most people that we can help ourselves, and everyone’s way of doing that is different. Powers or no powers, we all have a part to play. We are most successful when we just do our best at being ourselves. If we sit around wishing our lives were different, we miss out on all the good things that we actually have. And we have so, so many good things. Let’s try to focus on those things, and be thankful, shall we?”

 

Jessie sat up and snuggled into her mom’s arms.  “What if I become an  _ Alpha _ , and I still don’t have any powers?  Then I’m just a freak.”

 

“I really wish you wouldn’t use that word.  It’s very demeaning, not just to you, but to anyone who might be like you.  Like, your  _ Mama _ , for example?  Is she a freak?”

 

“No.  She’s an alien.”

 

“But she’s different.”

 

“That doesn’t make her a freak.”

 

“OK, so if she’s not a freak, then why would you be one?”

 

“Like I just said!  I wouldn’t have any powers.  Just a body part that I never wanted!”

 

“Honey, there are people in this world who deal with worse things than that on a regular basis.  And actually, there are plenty of men in this world who were born with those parts that don’t want them.  You wouldn’t be alone in that. They do all kinds of things to adjust. Maybe we can get some books from the library for you to read and see what I mean.  I don’t think I could do them justice by trying to explain it myself.”

 

“You mean, like gay guys?” Jessie wondered.

 

“Some of them are gay, yeah, but not all of them.  And there are some women who would prefer to be men, as well.  I know it’s confusing, but it’s confusing for them too. We live in a world with pretty rigid gender expectations, and it’s hard to break out of that, but some people do, and they’re better off for it.  They might have to overcome some hardships, but they become better people for the experience.”

 

“Can we go to the library right now?” the girl asked.

 

“Sure, why not?  I bet Maggie knows a book or two that she could recommend.  She’s the brainy type, whether she likes to admit it or not.”

 

“OK.”

 

“OK.”

 

They came downstairs and told the group about their conversation and plans to go to the library.  (They couldn't all eavesdrop like Kara could.) Everyone agreed that it was a great idea, so Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Jessie and Jamie all went to the library, leaving Kara and Lena at home to start dinner preparation.  Lena, however, had other ideas. As soon as the rest of the group was gone, she straddled the blonde’s lap and started kissing her deeply. 

 

Kara was a little startled, but she got over it quickly.  She stroked Lena’s thighs through her pants as they made out, wishing she could touch bare skin.  The brunette had her panting in no time, and if she thought she was startled before, it was nothing compared to when the brunette ground her hips down into hers.  “Oh, great Rao, Lena, don’t do that, if you don’t want to get fucked!”

 

Lena whimpered softly, “Are we allowed?”

 

“What do you mean?”  The Kryptonian’s brow crinkled in confusion.

 

“I mean, are we allowed to have sex, just the two of us?  Or does it have to be all of us all at once?”   
  


“I…” Kara’s eyes widened.  “Are you saying you want to have sex right now?”

 

The CEO nodded.  “Yes, as long as it’s OK with Alex and Maggie.”

 

Kara couldn’t take her phone out fast enough.

 

**Kara:**  Lena wants to have sex!

 

It felt like forever before Alex answered, but really, it was only a couple of seconds.

 

**Alex:**  Sweet!  Fuck her brains out!  Why are you texting me?

 

**Kara:**  I wanted to make sure it was OK with you first.

 

Two more seconds of waiting.

 

**Alex:**  She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she?

 

**Kara:**  I didn’t know if you wanted our first time to be all together, or what.

 

**Alex:**  It’s fine.  Stop texting me, and get to it already!  We don’t have all day!

  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  
  
  
  


She put her phone away, and picked Lena up.  The brunette wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and her arms around her neck and allowed herself to be carried up the stairs as she kissed up and down the Kryptonian’s neck and ears.  It gave the Kara crazy goosebumps, and she could already feel herself getting hard from the attention. She laid Lena down on the bed and crawled over her, kissing her hungrily, and letting her feel the effects of her ministrations against her thigh.  Lena opened her legs and let Kara settle between them. She grinded her hips down, enjoying the little mewling sounds her partner was making at the friction.

 

“Yes, Kara, keep going,” Lena encouraged.  She unbuttoned Kara’s shirt while they kissed and grinded against one another.  “Ah, yeah,” she sighed, when the Kryptonian hit a particularly sweet spot.

 

Kara freed herself from her top and threw it on the floor.  “Your turn.” She unbuttoned Lena’s blouse and helped her take it off, throwing it on the floor with the other one.  “Great Rao, you’re so beautiful! I can’t believe how flawless your skin is!”

 

The CEO grinned at her.  “Says the goddess.”

 

“You’re the goddess,” Kara argued.  She began her long trek of kissing Lena everywhere she could possibly reach - down her neck and arms, her hands, her belly, and then finally up to her breasts.  God! Every inch of her tasted so good! She wondered if this woman was burning from the inside, as she was. She eased the straps of Lena’s bra down, so she could liberate the first breast from it’s restraints.  The CEO sighed in pleasure at the first touch of Kara’s mouth on her nipple. She experimented with different pressure and suction, until she had Lena crying out.

 

“Ohmygod, Kara, please don’t tease me so much!” the CEO begged.  

 

The Kryptonian switched breasts and gave the second one a bit of attention before kissing and licking her way down Lena’s chest and stomach.  Once she hit the waistband of Lena’s trousers, she immediately unfastened them and pulled them off. If Lena was tired of teasing, she’d get a little closer.  The smell of Lena’s sex made Kara almost painfully hard, and she had to adjust herself inside her pants before she could continue.

 

“Good Lord!” Lena exclaimed.

 

“What?” Kara asked worriedly.

 

“I did not expect you to be so big!” the CEO told her.

 

“Oh,” she frowned.  “Is that going to be a problem?  Maggie was a little intimidated at first too, but-”

 

“It’s fine, Kara,” Lena assured her.  “Don’t worry. Everything is fine. It’s good, even.  Keep going, please.”

 

“OK,” she lifted her hand and palmed Lena’s sex through her underwear.  

 

The brunette sighed in pleasure and raised her hips to meet each stroke.  “Ah, yes, Kara, keep going!” She stroked her a dozen times before letting her hand dip inside.  “Yes!”

 

Kara was trembling with excitement.  She was finally touching Lena! She stroked the length of Lena’s pussy, dipping the tips of her fingers inside to find moisture.  When she found it, she dragged it back up to her clit and circled slowly but firmly. “You are so perfect, Lena.” She lowered herself down to be able to kiss her partner while she stroked her.  After a minute or so, Kara felt Lena’s hands start to wander. She removed the Kryptonian’s bra and then started immediately in on her pants. As soon as the jeans were unbuttoned, Lena’s hand was inside, stroking the length of her cock over her underwear.  Kara cried out at the touch. “Oh, Rao, Lena, yes!” She bucked her hips a little, matching the rhythm of her own hand with Lena’s

 

When Kara pulled away to catch her breath, Lena’s voice trembled a little, “You should probably let me come at least once before you try to put this thing inside me.”

 

Kara chuckled.  “That I can do.”  She unhooked Lena’s bra and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor, then dragged her underwear slowly down, lowering her lips to Lena’s knee, then kissing her way up to her sex.  When she finally placed her tongue on the CEO’s clit, she moaned in pleasure. Kara had never heard more beautiful sounds than her lovers’ voices during sex, and this was no different. Each little moan sent a thrill of electricity through the reporter, and she just couldn’t get enough.  She circled Lena’s clit with her tongue, starting off slowly and working up to going faster. She may not have all day, but she was still going to try to take her time a little. She wrapped her arms around the CEO’s thighs and settled in. She didn’t know how long it would take for Lena to come, but she wanted to give her plenty of time.

 

“Ohmygod, Kara, you are really good at that,” Lena panted.  “Keep going, please!”

 

Kara had no intention of stopping.  Not until Lena begged her to. She kissed and licked and suckled until Lena was a whimpering, trembling mess, and she knew when Lena was coming by the violent way she was pulling her hair and writhing uncontrollably underneath her.

 

“Ohmygod, Kara, yes. Ohmygod, yes!  Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!” she screamed while she came, and Kara couldn’t remember the last time she heard anything so beautiful as Lena coming undone.  “OK. OK. OK! Kara, stop!” she pushed the Kryptonian’s head away and lay back while she tried to catch her breath. “Ohmygod,” she panted. “That felt so amazing.”  She pulled Kara up to kiss her. 

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara kissed her hungrily.  She palmed Lena’s sex gently, trying to both soothe her and work her up again.  If Lena was anything like Alex in this regard, it was a delicate balance, and she had to be careful not to overstimulate her.  When the CEO started rocking against her hand, she knew she’d achieved her goal, and she kissed her way back down Lena’s body to her pussy.  She dragged her tongue around lazily at first, allowing Lena’s desire to grow. Eventually, when she deemed the CEO wet enough, Kara eased two fingers inside her and latched onto her clitoris with her mouth.  Lena writhed pleasantly beneath her, moaning and sighing and chanting encouragements. They stayed at that pace for a while before the reporter eased one more finger inside her lover. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Lena cried out.  It only spurred Kara on, and she quickened the movements inside her, occasionally scissoring her fingers to stretch Lena out a bit.  She wanted this experience to be as pleasurable as possible for both of them. She stroked her silky soft insides and wished to Rao that she didn’t have to wear a condom for this.  At any rate, she was going to thoroughly enjoy it when she could get her dick in there.

 

Lena took a little while longer to come this time, but when she did, it was stronger than the first, and Kara imagined that her girlfriend’s hair pulling might be quite painful to anyone who wasn’t a Kryptonian.  The screaming, though, was positively divine, and Kara wanted more of it. In fact, she didn’t think her dick could get any harder. “Do you want another one? Do you want more of this?”

 

Lena shook her head.  Instead, she pushed Kara onto her back and tugged her pants and underwear off.  “Wow,” she said, staring at the Kryptonian member.

 

“Wait!” Kara exclaimed leaping off the bed and grabbing a box of condoms out of her purse.  “Can’t forget these!” She hastily ripped open the package and pulled one out. 

 

“Can I touch it, first?” Lena asked softly.

 

Kara pressed her lips together.  “Sure.”

 

The brunette reached out her hand and brushed against Kara’s cock timidly at first, and then grew bolder with each second.  Kara hissed in pleasure at her touch. “It just feels normal,” Lena observed. “I was expecting something a little more alien, I guess.”

 

The reporter chuckled.  “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Never,” the CEO countered.  She took the condom from Kara’s hand, opened it and rolled it on, then straddled the her.  “Is this position OK for you? I’ll need to take it slowly, at first. It’s been a while, and I’ve never had anyone so big.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t care what position you want to make love in, as long as we’re doing it.”

 

Lena giggled.  “Are you ready for this?”

 

“Great Rao, I’m so ready!”

 

“OK, here we go!” Lena kissed Kara, and while their lips were locked, she started to sink down on Kara’s cock.  “Fuck!” she sighed. “Ohmygod!” 

 

“Good girl,” Kara encouraged.  “Who’s my good girl?” She stroked Lena’s back, letting her take her time getting adjusted.  This was such a long time in coming, she felt like she was going to combust from happiness, although, her dick had other ideas.  Her instincts were telling her to pound the ever-loving daylights out of the woman, but she couldn’t even grind upwards yet. She continued to encourage the CEO’s movements, hoping that they could get to fucking soon.

 

Lena eased Kara as deeply as she could take her before she started slowly grinding down on her.  “Ohmygod, Kara. You’re such a beast.”

 

Kara chuckled.  “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet!  We’re barely getting started.”  She grabbed hold of Lena’s thighs and adjusted her angle a bit before beginning to rock her hips.  

 

The brunette sighed heavily with every thrust inside of her, “Keep going, Kara.  Don’t stop.” She let her head fall against the Kryptonian’s, as they panted and moaned and rocked together.

 

Before long, Kara was gone.  Lena was gone. All that was left of them was a beautiful amalgamation of them both, moving together, breathing together.  They lost themselves in one another like Kara couldn’t have imagined. She couldn’t believe she’d lived so long without being inside this woman in her arms.  It was positively unthinkable anymore. She was feeling a completion in her heart that she didn’t know could exist. With all these feelings coursing through her, she felt a little stupid that all she could say was, “Good girl,” over and over, but it just seemed right, and Lena seemed to love it, so she couldn’t stop.

 

“God, I love you so much, Kara!” the CEO moaned.

 

“I love you too, baby girl!”  She wrapped her arms all the way around Lena and pulled her impossibly closer.  “Are you doing OK?”

 

“Yes!” she whimpered.  “So good!” She wrapped her arms round Kara’s neck for leverage.  “Keep going!”

 

“Oh, Lena!  It feels so good to be inside you!  You’re so beautiful! So perfect!” Suddenly the CEO was pulling her hair again.  “Come for me, Lena!” The harder Lena pulled her hair, the closer Kara got to orgasm herself.  “Come for me, sweet girl.” When Lena clenched around her, she cried out, and they both tumbled over the edge together, screaming each other's names, and clutching one another for dear life.  Kara held a boneless Lena in her arms, as the brunette caught her breath again. “Good girl,” she kept saying. “Who’s my good girl?”

 

After a few moments, Lena noticed something.  “You’re still hard.”

 

Kara nodded.  “Yeah, I have to come at least three times to fully finish usually.”

 

Lena bit her lip and grinned.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yep.  Is that OK?”

 

“Very.”

 

“I need to change my condom, though, before we keep going.”

 

“OK.”  The CEO dazedly crawled off of her and flopped down on the pillows, while Kara carefully removed her condom and changed into a new one.  “Purple, huh?”

 

Kara chuckled.  “What can I say, I’m into colors.”  She crawled back in between Lena’s legs and eased herself back inside.  “You good?”

 

“Quite,” Lena grinned.

 

Kara beamed in answer, and started moving her hips again.

 

“God, yes!”  

 

The Kryptonian was a little more selfish this time, letting herself build up to her next orgasm much more quickly than the last.  As Alex said, they didn’t have all day. She didn’t talk as much this time, but she kept up the rhythm of her hips, and soon had Lena trembling and screaming again.

 

“KARA!”  Lena writhed beneath her in the most glorious way, which soon had Kara gasping and shuddering in her second release.

 

“Rao, Lena!” she whimpered.  “Great Rao, I love you so much!”

 

“I love you too, Kara, don’t stop!”

 

“I have to change my condom, baby, I’m sorry.  I’ll be quick.” 

 

Lena whimpered.

 

She couldn’t use her superspeed without breaking the condoms, but she was as quick as she could be still, and before she knew it, they were rejoined at the hip, panting and praising one another.  It had been a long time since Kara had lost herself so completely in anything, and she found herself back in that haze of pleasure where there was only her and Lena. Nothing else existed but them.  She thrust herself in and out as hard as Lena would let her, enjoying the screaming in her ear, as they worked themselves up. They lost track of how long they kept at it, but soon enough, Kara could feel Lena start pulling her hair again, and she knew she needed to try to wrap it up.  With such an easy tell from the brunette about when she was going to come, Kara could try to time it so they came together again. It was one of her favorite things to try to do with Alex (and now Maggie too). There was just something so sublime about tumbling over the edge at the same time that she couldn’t resist, especially now.  “Are you ready, baby?” she husked in Lena’s ear. “Are you ready to come with me?” 

 

The brunette’s response we completely incoherent, so Kara took that as a yes.  She moved inside her until she felt that familiar flutter and clutching around her cock, and then she let herself go as well.  Lena got really quiet for a moment, but the hair pulling was at its strongest, and then they came together in a shrieking, trembling mess.  Kara didn’t stop right away. She kept pumping in and out, dragging their orgasms out for as long as she could. 

  
  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  
  
  


When she finally stopped, she realized that Lena was crying.  “Oh Rao, Lena, what’s wrong?!” she panicked, pulling out slowly.  “Did I hurt you? I was trying to make sure I didn’t knot you. I-”

 

The CEO shook her head no.  “I love you, Kara,” she sobbed.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” she answered, stroking her face.  “Please, tell me what’s wrong!”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.  I don’t know. I just…”  She shrugged and looked away.  “Now, I feel stupid.”

 

“Hey,” Kara said, holding her cheeks, “You’re not stupid.  If you’re feeling something, you have a right to feel it, no matter what it is.  Please, talk to me.”

 

“The only way I can describe it is to say that I feel extremely relieved.”

 

“Relieved?  About what?”

 

“Life?” she shook her head at herself.  “I mean, I… I’ve had some emotional hardships in my life.  Being with you just feels too good to be true. But it also feels like the greatest relief I’ve ever felt.  Like I always lived in the desert, and I didn’t even know it until I found out what water was. You’re my water, Kara.  You’re my oasis in the desert.”

 

The Kryptonian thought she might actually cry too, now.  “Lena… I don’t know what to say… I love you so much. I’m sorry you had to live that way for so long.  I hope you never have to live that way again, and I’ll do my best to keep it that way. You deserve every happiness that life has to offer, and I won’t let anyone take that happiness away.”  

 

Lena smiled through her tears.  “Thank you, Kara.”

 

“You betcha.”  She wiped Lena’s face, then kissed her deeply and as lovingly as she could muster.  They continued to lay there, kissing and snuggling until Kara’s knot went down, then she finally spoke, “We should get cleaned up before everyone else gets home.  I can still speed through most of the prep we were supposed to have done by now, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They hopped in the shower and washed up quickly, then Kara sped through changing the sheets and then through dinner prep, and had her potatoes cooking, and her pork chops marinating in the fridge before anyone even called that they would be home.  They used the last of their time to, of course, just snuggle and kiss and grin stupidly at each other until the rest of the group got back. There was no way they could do anything else, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the trip to the library, and a little Kalex for those who've been begging for it.


	29. Vacation's End*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes the twins to the library, then they run some errands, and things don't go so well.
> 
> Our foursome returns to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up from where Alex is taking the kids to the library with Maggie and Eliza, from before Kara and Lena hijacked the last chapter.
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

Alex piled into the minivan with her family, and they all headed out to the library.  She was curious to see what kinds of books the Midvale branch had for LGBTQ literature.  Hopefully, they had some good ones. If they didn’t, they would just have to look at their branch in National City.  This is what Maggie was coming along for - to help them sort the good from the bad. Alex had never read much on the subject because she’d never thought of herself as gay, or straight, or anything really.  She was with an alien that defied earth’s gender laws, therefore she couldn’t properly be categorized. She decided that it probably wouldn’t hurt for her to get a book or two, as well. And maybe three or four more for Kara, who liked to read in the mornings when no one else was up.  Maggie was going to have a field day.

 

“Mom, what if someone makes fun of us for borrowing books about being gay?  I don’t know if I’m even gay or straight or what.” Jessie’s brow crinkled in concern.

 

“Honey, if anyone makes fun of you, I’ll have them for breakfast, I promise,” Alex assured her.  “You just worry about figuring out which book you want, OK?”

 

Her daughter didn’t stop looking worried, but she still said, “OK.”

 

The library wasn’t far, and before they knew it, they were there.  Alex and Maggie held hands as they walked, and the girls stood close to their sides, looking around timidly.

 

“It's going to be OK, girls,” Eliza whispered to them as she opened the door.  “We can stay with you, so no one will bother you.”

 

The girls nodded and entered the building, not even thinking about running ahead this time.  Eliza led them to the computer search terminal, and Maggie ran a couple of searches and wrote a few things down, then they searched out the right section.  She wanted to start in the young adult section first. The girls protested a little, but they were too embarrassed to make much of a scene, and they gave in quickly.  They both insisted that they were old enough to read the adult books, but Maggie assured them that there were still quite a few adult concepts that they didn’t need to be familiar with yet, and Alex and her mother agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Suddenly, Alex was getting a text from Kara telling her Lena wanted to have sex.  She checked it and grinned, then showed it to Maggie. The detective pumped both her fists in victory, and mouthed a silent, “Thank you, God!” to the heavens.  

 

“What?” the others wanted to know.

 

Alex covered her phone.  “It’s private.”

 

“I call next,” Maggie whispered in her ear.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and finished her exchange with Kara, then quickly put her phone away to focus on her children who needed her.  The library was stocked with more books than she could imagine on LGBTQ subjects. She encouraged the kids to take their time and skim through each book to get a feel for what they might be looking for, then Maggie would double-check the ones they liked.  Alex was hoping for some biographicals that would best assure her daughters that it was OK to be different, no matter who they were or where they came from. Textbooks and self-helps were OK, but she prefered real people with real stories. It was sooner than she’d hoped by the time the girls figured out which books to choose, and Alex had to think fast to keep them distracted long enough for Kara to text her that it was safe to come home.  “Shall we make a grocery run?” she suggested.

 

Eliza brightened.  “Yes, I think we should, while we have the van.  I’m sure Kara and Lena can manage without us for a bit longer.”

 

Maggie tried not to snicker.

 

Alex elbowed her.  “Oh, wait! I was going to get a few books for me and Kara!”  They found the adult LGBTQ section, and Alex just let Maggie pick out her books, since she was the one that had read so many.  Still, since she knew she had to kill some time, she took a couple minutes to skim through a few of them. They looked interesting.  With the kids gone for the week, she might even be able to finish one or two.

 

She took her sweet time checking out, and letting the kids get distracted as much as they wanted, when usually she’d be after them to get a move on.  When they finally made it out of the building, she mentioned off-handedly, “I’d like to get gas now, so we don’t have to do it later.” No one argued.  She checked the time. They should be fine, especially if she kept letting the kids get distracted while they shopped. That was always good for killing some time.  They climbed back into the van and headed over to Ralph’s to get some gas and groceries.

 

Maggie looked back at the twins with a smirk on her face.  “Hey, why did the invisible man turn down his new job offer?”

 

The kids rolled their eyes.  “Why?”

 

“Because he just couldn’t see himself doing it!”

 

“Ugh!  Maggie!” they giggled.

 

The detective kept telling the twins really silly jokes, making them laugh and scold her at the same time.  All the same, it lightened the mood, and Alex appreciated it. Maggie was always good at that. She had a broad sense of humor, and seemed to like just about any kind of joke.  That was great because Kara and Lena’s sense of humor was really cheesy most of the time, and instead of rolling her eyes at them, like Alex usually did, Maggie would always join in on the ridiculousness.  The detective always said humor was one of her best coping mechanisms to get through all the darkness she saw in the world, and the more she could enjoy the silly things in life, the better. How could Alex not love her for that?

 

When they got to the gas station, she pretended that she couldn’t find her card for a minute, then she went painfully slowly in taking her time pumping gas, but really there wasn’t much she could do to stall at this point.  She made faces at the girls through the window, and they made faces back at her. Lastly, she left them two big kiss marks, one for each of them, and let the prints stay there on the window.

 

They giggled and blew kisses back at her.  “Mom, the gas pump is done!” they pointed out, though she was already well aware of that fact.

 

Alex put the pump back on the hook and pulled the car into the grocery store parking lot.  It was fairly busy, so they had to take a spot way in the back. Normally, she would have been annoyed at this, but since she was trying to buy Kara and Lena more time, she wasn’t inclined to complain one bit.  What was really bothering her were images of Kara and Lena all naked and writhing around together. It was making her too horny. She wasn’t even finished with her time of the month yet. She clung to Maggie as they walked into the store, not bothering with a cart because each of the twins had grabbed one.  They just held onto one another, while they wandered up and down the aisles encouraging the girls to get more vegetables than what they had picked out.

 

In the middle of the freezer section, a voice called out, “Alex Danvers?”

 

She turned around, and her heart turned cold.  “Vicki Donahue,” she said brusquely.

 

“I see you finally came to your senses,” her ex-friend said in an overly friendly manner.

 

“Excuse me?” Alex’s hackles raised.

 

Vicki waved her hand out to indicate Maggie, “Well, you’re not with Kara anymore, obviously.  Thank God for that!”

 

Now Maggie was triggered.  She stepped threateningly towards the offending woman.  “What do you mean, thank God for that?”

 

Vicki scoffed.  “Well, I mean, just look at the kids, for Christ’s sake!  They already look way too much like her, meaning they obviously spend way too much time with her to begin with.  God, it’s almost like your unholy union made some kind of freaky hellspawn between you!”

 

“Mom?” the girls started bawling, and an appalled Eliza pulled them into an embrace.

 

Alex had to restrain herself from ripping this woman’s throat out, right in the middle of the ice cream aisle.  She got right in Vicki’s face, poking her hard in the chest and spoke through gritted teeth, “Get the fuck out of here before I end you!”

 

Vicki looked a bit guilty and a lot afraid.  Alex had been told many times that she was terrifying when she was angry, and she was relying heavily on that to try and intimidate this bitch for insulting her kids.  Her ex-friend did an about face with her cart and headed quickly for the checkout.

 

Alex turned back to her girls and held them tight.  “It’s OK, babies. Don’t listen to her. She doesn’t even know you.  Or us. Don’t let her get to you. I love you so much.”

 

Maggie joined in on holding them, and they got a few stares, but they didn’t care.  They waited there for a few minutes until the girls calmed down before the detective went up front to make sure Vicki was gone.  She came back and gave the all clear, and they headed up to the checkout aisles.

 

The girls still sniffled and whimpered a bit, and Alex decided it might be best to just get them out of there.  “Here,” she handed her mother her credit card. “Can you two take care of this, while I take them outside?”

 

“Of course, dear,” her mother was used to this kind of thing.  Not the Vicki thing, the thing where both of the twins were crying and needed to be taken out of the store.

 

She lead the kids back out to the van, and she tried to soothe them as best she could.  It was hard, considering that she was boiling over with rage. This couldn’t have come at a worse time.  The twins were already struggling with their identities, and now this horrible woman had to come and call them hellspawn?  Seriously, what the fuck? She praised them and told them how beautiful and smart and perfect they were, and eventually they calmed down.  By the time her girlfriend and her mother came back out, the girls were willing to help load up the groceries in the trunk.

 

Eliza and Maggie both hugged and kissed the twins and gave them their own pep talks, and soon they were headed home.

 

Alex texted Kara before they left the parking lot, and her wife assured her that it was safe to come back home.  She also thanked her profusely. The sex must have been pretty good. She looked forward to when it was her turn.  Lena was sexy as hell. She’d always thought so, even though she hadn’t always been ready to jump into bed with her.  She wondered what the CEO sounded like in the throes of passion. She also wondered how long before she had to wait for her turn.  Maggie had already called ‘next,’ if that even meant anything. She comforted herself that it would at least be this week, since they had so much free time sans children.  They should only have maybe one more day, if that, until their periods were over, and then they’d be good to go.

 

When they got back to her mom’s house, the kids ran and threw themselves into Kara’s arms.  

 

“What’s wrong, babies?” she asked them.

 

“Some lady was mean to us at the store!” Jessie exclaimed.

 

“What?  Why?” Kara’s eyes narrowed angrily.

 

“Fucking Vicki Donahue,” Alex informed her.

 

“What?  We haven’t even seen her since high school!  What could she possibly have to say to our children?”

 

The kids proceeded to tell their _Mama_ and Lena what happened at the grocery store, and Alex was a bit surprised that Kara didn’t just fly off and threaten the woman right then.  She sure seemed livid enough.

 

Also, Alex had never seen Lena look even remotely intimidating before, but right now, she was a little freaked out by the dark look in the CEO’s eyes.  “Who is this woman?” Lena demanded.

 

“My ex-best friend from school,” the agent informed her.  “We were as close as could be until she caught me and Kara in bed together.  Then she had a real problem. She said we’re supposed to be sisters, and it’s sick and wrong that we’re together.”

 

The kids frowned.  “Sisters?”

 

“Yeah, Kara was adopted by Grandma and Grandpa when she first got here,” Alex told them.

 

They just blinked at her.

 

“I don’t get it,” Jamie admitted.

 

“Me either,” added Jessie.

 

Alex sighed.  Here was yet another thing to add to the kids’ information overload.  “Yes, when Mama first got to earth, even though she was almost an adult on Krypton, she was still considered a kid here, so Grandma and Grandpa had to legally adopt her, so she wouldn’t stand out and catch anyone’s attention.  She had to go to school, so she had to have parents. It’s just a technicality.”

 

“But I thought you were married,” said Jessie.

 

“We are.  Just not through the state.  Clark married us before God and Rao, and Eliza and Lois, and that’s all we need.”

 

“So…” Jamie turned back to Kara.  “Not only are you our mother **and** our father, but now you’re also our aunt?” her brow was as crinkled as could be.  “I’m getting a headache from all this freaking craziness! I hate it!”

 

Kara looked shattered.

 

“It’s not craziness!” Alex defended.  She really wanted to yell right now, so she put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.  It wasn’t her daughter’s fault that things were so confusing. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, really.  Things just happened that way. Alex couldn’t have prevented herself from falling in love with Kara any more than the sun could keep from shining.  Kara’s light was better and brighter than any sun could be, and over the years it had helped Alex through some extremely dark times. How dare Vicki say what she said?  Without Kara’s light to get her through, she didn’t want to think about the darkness she’d be living in. Yes, she loved Maggie and Lena to the moon and back, but Kara was her sun.  Her other half. She would never be able to function without her. It was an unthinkable thought. She wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tightly. “ _I love you, Kara.  I can’t live without you.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.  I don’t care how strange people think it is, even if it’s our own kids.  You’re my everything, and I couldn’t live life without you. You’re the best person on earth, and I’m the luckiest woman on earth to have you._ ”  How many pep talks was she going to have to give today?  Her words broke the dam of Kara’s tears, and Alex tried her best to squeeze her tighter.

 

“You’re a real jerk sometimes, you know it, Jamie?” Jessie tutted and squeezed her _Mama_ with all her might.

 

Now Jamie started to cry.  “I’m sorry, _Mama_!”  She flung herself at the group and tried to hold onto Kara too.  “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

The elder Kryptonian reached out and held her daughter, “It’s OK, baby.  I forgive you. I know it’s a lot to handle right now, and I’m sorry, but we’re all gonna get through this together, OK?  We’re stronger together. Right?”

 

“Right” Jamie sniffled.  “El Mayara.”

 

“Right,” Kara beamed through her tears.

 

Eliza saw that Maggie and Lena were standing awkwardly by, looking concerned, but obviously not knowing what to do with themselves.  She opened her arms to corral them in, and they all joined in on the hugging. After a minute or so, she spoke up, “Kara, dear, you'd better grab the ice cream before it melts!”

 

The reporter yelped and ran to get the ice cream out of the trunk and put it in the freezer.  Everyone else pitched in and carried in the groceries, and before they knew it, everything was put away and taken care of.

 

Normally, Kara and Alex would have been on their way home by now, but since the twins had been through so much today and the last few days, they agreed that they would stay until after dinner.  They all had work the next morning, or they would stay longer. The kids would be fine with Eliza for the week. She was great with them. She would make sure they read their books, and she would answer their questions without judgment.  The best thing about her mother was that she was a good teacher - one that explained things clearly, and taught how to think rather than what to think. Alex had a great respect for her mom in this regard. Plus, if anything happened, Kara could be there in the literal blink of an eye.  Not that she expected anything to happen, but it was always an option.

 

After dinner, the girls had mostly returned to their usual chipper attitudes, and Alex didn’t feel so bad about leaving them.  She would always have a bit of an ache at leaving her children, but part of her needed the break too. It was a bittersweet parting, everytime.  They shared lots of hugs and kisses and loaded up the vehicles, and then they were headed back to National City - Kara and Lena in the Porsche, and Alex and Maggie in the van.

 

“I wish I had been able to drive by that bitch Vicki in the Porsche and watch her shit her pants,” Alex commented to Maggie.

 

The detective chuckled.  “Yeah. I really wanted to knock that hag into next Tuesday.”

 

“Me too.  I wanted to do more than that, honestly,” the agent admitted.  “I just… I can’t believe it still hurts so much. I mean, I haven’t seen Vicki in over a decade, but she was my best friend from second grade to twelfth grade.  She was there for me before I even knew Kara existed. Her words would have hurt me, whether the kids were there or not.”

 

Maggie kissed the hand that she held.  “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

Alex sighed.  “I’m gonna try to just forget about the whole thing and enjoy our vacation.”

 

“Good.  You don’t deserve to be miserable.  You’ve earned this break and more.”

 

“Thanks, Mags.”  She turned on the radio and found the rock station.  A new song was just coming on, and she started to sing along, “Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty…”

 

The detective grinned at her.  “That’s the spirit!”

 

“Take me home!” she sang at Maggie, full of innuendo.  She stroked the inside of the detective’s thigh.

 

“Hey, now, I’m not over my period just yet, so chill.”

 

“Fine, I’ll get Kara to take a shower with me when we get home.”

 

“You do that.”

 

“You can join us, if you want.”

 

“No, I need to go home and have some quiet time before I have to work in the morning.  We’ve had four wonderful days of family time. Now I need Maggie time.”

 

Alex pouted.

 

“Don’t start.  It’s one night.”

 

“Kara’s not gonna be happy either.”

 

“I know, you guys are never happy when I go home.”

 

“Why would we be?  We love you.”

 

“I love you too, but I still need some alone time.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Are you going to pout about this now?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re pouting now.”

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Come on.  We still have two more hours to spend time together.  Let’s not ruin it by being grumpy.”

 

Alex gave her an apologetic look.  “Sorry.”

 

“I know.  It’s alright.  It’s just one night, OK?”

 

“OK,” the agent finally gave in.  “But I want a night where it’s just you and me this week.”

 

Maggie smirked.  “You got it.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


“I miss them already,” Lena admitted to Kara.  Those twins had really gotten under her skin, and she craved their touch now.

 

The reporter gave her a knowing grin.  “I know, it’s hard. But we're gonna have a great time this week.  Right?”

 

“Right,” Lena agreed.

 

“Think about all the kid free time we're gonna have to do whatever we want.  We can go anywhere, and do anything.”

 

Lena bit her lip.  “Can we go dancing?”

 

“Yes!” Kara agreed excitedly.

 

“And maybe to the art museum?”

 

“That’s one of my favorite places!”  

 

Lena grinned, and Kara couldn’t help but grin back at her.  “Some day, one of your paintings might be hanging up in there.”

 

Kara scoffed.  “Yeah, right.”

 

“You never know.”

 

“Are you trying to have sex again?  Because I’ll pull this car over and give it to you right now, if you want.”

 

“Kara, no!  I’m not into public sex, thank you very much!”

 

“I’m not either, really.  I was just kidding. Mostly.”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Is that all it takes?  A little sweet talking?”

 

“Only when my sweet partner is doing the talking.”

 

“Goof.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Of course, I do.”

 

“I love you too.”  They grinned stupidly at one another for a second before Kara looked back at the road.  “So, what would you like to do tonight?”

 

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together.  “Kara, sweetie, I’ve got a ton of work to do tonight before I go in tomorrow.  I’ve barely done a thing since Thursday afternoon!”

 

The reporter pouted.  “What? No!”

 

“I’m sorry, but yes.”

 

Kara whined.  “I thought we were gonna have sex all night.”

 

“Not tonight, darling.  I have a company to run.”

 

The blonde pouted harder.

 

“That's not going to work.  I’m sorry. You still have Alex and Maggie.”

 

“Yeah, but I just got you!”

 

“And you’ll have me again tomorrow, but tonight, I have to work.  You’re lucky I’m not working as we speak. I was trying to give you the courtesy of waiting until I got home.”

 

Now Kara looked a bit sheepish.  “Sorry. I appreciate that. So did you have a good time this weekend?”

 

“The absolute best,” Lena grinned.  “It’s all been as perfect as can be.  I almost don’t know what to do with myself.  Eliza is the kindest woman, and I’m so thankful she wasn’t too angry with us for being together.  She even stood up for me at her work. I couldn’t believe the way she did that!”

 

Kara smiled proudly.  “Yeah, she’s awesome that way.  And I think that, despite the situation, she really likes you.  Anyone that can understand her work is exciting to her, not to mention the fact that you’re just really great company.”

 

“Flatterer,” Lena accused playfully.

 

“But it’s true.”

 

“I'm glad you think so.  I enjoy your company as well.”  

 

“Good because we have to spend the next two hours alone in a car together.”

  
  
  


 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


 

“I think that’s it,” Alex said.  “Everything’s put away.” She brushed the non-existent dirt off her hands.  “It’s just you and me, Angel.” She pulled her wife into a hug.

 

Kara hummed in pleasure.  She loved these rare moments alone together.  “I was kind of sad that Lena and Maggie went home, at first, but now I’m glad.  We need this. We need a night that’s just us.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, kissing her wife’s nose.  “I think that’s something we’re going to have to work on as a group.  We need to try to balance our time and be mindful of how much time we’re spending together, or not spending together.  I don’t want to lose what we have. Not ever.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

They kissed each other for a long time.  Slowly, gently, they caressed each other with lips and tongues and hands, and it was as tender and loving as could be.  Kara didn’t want to stop, so she picked Alex up and floated them over to the couch where they continued to make out. This was one of their favorite things to do.  They always thought it was fun to sit around and make out like teenagers, but they didn’t get to do it very often because usually, they were so tired by the time the kids were in bed, they usually just wanted to fuck (if they were even going to) and go to sleep.  Tonight, they would take their time going through all the steps of seduction, and maybe a few extras, just to make it last longer. They kissed and kissed until time was meaningless, and then they kissed some more. “Hey,” Kara spoke up suddenly.

 

“Hmm,” was all Alex responded.  Her eyes were dark, and she was smirking.

 

“You wanna trade massages?”

 

The smirk grew into an indulgent grin.  “That sounds excellent!”

 

Kara picked her up, letting Alex wrap her legs around her, and cling to her like a big koala.  “Who’s my best girl?”

 

Alex chuckled, then yelped as Kara threw her unceremoniously onto the bed, then pounced and started tickling her.

 

“Hey!  This wasn’t part of the deal!  Stop that!” She swatted uselessly at her wife’s hands, laughing uncontrollably.  She kicked and punched and bit, but nothing worked until Kara simply decided to stop.  “Brat,” she panted.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

“Just getting you warmed up, that’s all,” Kara teased, then kissed her.

 

Alex smacked her in the chest.

 

She grabbed the offending hand.  “Hey! Is that any way to treat the woman who’s about to make you feel good?”  She wrapped Alex’s arms around her neck and slipped her hands under her shirt. “This needs to come off,” she slipped the cotton over her wife’s head and started a pile on the floor.  Now that the redhead’s breasts were nearly exposed, she needed to get a taste of them. She lowered the fabric of the bra and sank down on her nipple.

 

“I thought we were doing massages first.”  She sighed and stroked the back of Kara’s neck in pleasure.

 

“Sorry,” the blonde removed the fabric from her shoulders, then kissed a few places on her chest.  “You’re too beautiful for your own good.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Kara nodded emphatically.  “Pants off!” She reached for the button of Alex’s skinny jeans and tugged them off.  They joined the shirt on the floor. “Over.” Alex rolled onto her stomach and just waited, while Kara grabbed the massage oil out of the bedside drawer.  She stripped out of her own shirt and pants, then straddled Alex’s hips before getting to work on her muscles.

 

“Oh, God, yes!” Alex exclaimed.  “Oh! Your hands can work miracles in my shoulders!”

 

Kara dug in with her fingers, enjoying Alex’s groans, while she tried to work the kinks out.  She worked her way down from neck to shoulders to back, arms, legs, feet, and suddenly Alex was just a limp noodle in the bed.  She giggled at her wife. “Do I still get a massage?”

 

“Yes.  Definitely.  Just give me a minute.”  Alex was grinning while she regained a bit of strength.  “ _I love you_ , Kara.”

 

“ _I love you too_ , Alex.”  Kara crawled over her wife and started kissing her again, until she recovered enough to reciprocate.  When Alex was ready, Kara laid down on the bed and let Alex do her thing. The Kryptonian didn’t really get knots in her muscles, but it still felt good to be touched, especially by Alex, who knew just what she liked.  She thoroughly enjoyed the sensual attention, and by the time Alex finished rubbing down to her feet, she was quite aroused and ready to get busy. She grabbed a condom out of the drawer, took off her underwear, and put it on.  “Come here,” she sat back against the headboard and directed Alex to straddle her. Alex took off her panties and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer, just in case.

 

“This has to go,” the redhead unhooked her wife’s bra and tossed it into the pile, then lowered her mouth to her nipple, brushing her tongue teasingly across it.

 

The blonde sighed in pleasure, and gently cradled the back of Alex’s head to encourage her.  When their eyes locked, they grinned at one another, then Alex latched on and sucked hard, making Kara cry out.  “Oh, you touch me so good,” she sighed, still smiling. She stroked her wife’s back while she suckled at her breasts, and soon Kara was as aroused as she could be.  “Please, Alex!”

 

Alex pulled away from Kara’s breasts and started sliding her pussy against Kara’s cock.  “Is that what you want? Hmm?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” the blonde put her hands on her wife’s hips and pulled her tighter against herself.  “Rao, you feel so good, baby girl! Let me inside that beautiful pussy! I need to be inside you, Alex!”

 

“You wanna be inside me?” the redhead teased.

 

“Please!” Kara begged.

 

Alex let herself ease down onto Kara’s dick with a heavy sigh.  “God, yes!”

 

“Who’s my girl?” Kara cooed.  “Who’s my best girl? Are you gonna ride my cock like a good girl?”  She could feel Alex getting wetter by the second. She loved that she could do something as simple as talking to get her wife riled up.  She continued to let Alex ride her, and when she thought the redhead was close enough, she added her thumb to Alex’s clit and started to stroke little circles around it.

 

“Oh, yes, Kara!”  Alex placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders for leverage and rode her hard and fast.  “Yes, don’t stop!” she cried, even though she was the one doing most of the work. “Yes, yes, yes!”  Knowing her wife was close, Kara started to bounce her hips just the slightest bit to help Alex keep the rhythm, and soon she was screaming to God and Rao, and anyone else who might be able to hear her as she tumbled over the edge.  “God, Kara! You have the best dick in the whole universe!” Alex panted.

 

“How would you know that?” Kara giggled.

 

Alex chuckled and tried to catch her breath.  “I just can’t conceive that anyone could be as good as you.”

 

“Aww!” Kara nuzzled her wife’s nose.  “Sweet talker.” They kissed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  It didn’t take long before Alex was back to rocking her hips, trying to take Kara deeper than before.  “Oh, Rao, Kara, yes! Lift up!”

 

“Turn around first,” the blonde demanded.  When she obeyed, Kara floated up about six inches to let Alex get the leverage she liked.  She loved watching her wife’s ass bounce and grind on her cock. It was so fucking sexy! “Fuck, yeah!”  She grabbed Alex’s ass and squeezed, loving every groan and growl she could drag out of her. “You are so sexy, Alex!”  She sat up, still floating, and pulled Alex back against her, grabbing her throat with one hand and snaking the other hand between her legs to rub her clit.  This was a trick she learned from Maggie, who loved it, and it turned out Alex did too. She pressed in with her fingers around Alex’s neck, careful not to close off her windpipe, and they rocked together while Alex got closer and closer to orgasm.  This time, Kara was going to come with her. She thrust her cock deep inside her wife, and after going deathly silent for a moment, Alex screamed bloody murder in her ear, triggering Kara’s own orgasm. “Oh, Rao! Alex! Yes!” She kept her hips and her fingers moving as they came together.  Then she let go of Alex’s neck and stroked her chest soothingly until the redhead finally begged her to stop moving inside her. “Good girl,” Kara told her, as she floated back down to the bed. “You’re such a good girl. Such a pretty girl. I love you so much, Alex.” She kissed the side of the agent’s face over and over.  “Who’s my best girl?”

 

Alex just panted without answering, but she did turn her head to collect a few kisses.

 

“Off you go, baby girl,” Kara wiggled her hips a little, so Alex would let her extract herself to change condoms.

 

Alex rolled over and flopped down on the pillows, patiently watching her wife dispose of her condom, but before she could open a new one, she stopped her.  “Wait.” She grabbed hold of Kara’s dick and started stroking it. “Let me.” She lowered her lips to the tip of Kara’s cock and sucked it into her mouth with practiced ease.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Kara moaned.  “I love the way your tongue feels on me!”  She threaded her fingers through Alex’s hair and scratched her scalp encouragingly.

 

The redhead used her tongue to circle the tip of Kara’s cock, lavishing it with all the attention she could give, continuing to stroke the base of her dick with a firm grip of her hand.  With her other hand, she parted Kara’s legs and tested her moisture level. According to the Kryptonian, one unfortunate thing about being an _Alpha_ was that sometimes they had problems with self-lubrication, no matter how turned on they were.  She paused her attentions to grab the bottle of lube she’d gotten out, then took her time getting Kara nice and wet, enough for her to get two fingers inside her pussy.  Kara cried out in pleasure, and when Alex went back to sucking and stroking her dick, she let out a loud string of Kryptonese expletives at the overwhelming sensations.

 

“Oh, Rao, Alex!” Kara whimpered.  She knew she was going to come soon, so she pulled her wife’s head back.  Alex knew just what to do. She stroked Kara hard and fast inside and out, and got her head out of the way before Kara came long and hard, screaming her name over and over.  “Alex! Alex! Alex! Fuck, Alex, yes!” She rode out her orgasm in heavenly bliss, until finally, she couldn’t take anymore. “OK! OK! Stop for a minute!”

 

Alex relinquished her hold on her, and let her catch her breath.  She cleaned Kara up a bit, and grinned at her. “How you doin’, sweet girl?”

 

“Oh, Rao!” Kara sighed happily.  “You’re just absolutely the best there ever was.  I love you so much, Alex!”

 

“I love you too, Angel.”  She brushed the tips of her fingers down Kara’s cock to see if she was ready to go again.  The Kryptonian pressed into her touch, confirming her readiness.

 

“Arg,” Kara snatched her wife up and flipped her over onto her back.  “I want to pound the shit out of you right now.”

 

Alex whimpered in eager anticipation.  “Get the lube,” she demanded.

 

Kara grabbed the bottle of lubrication and a new condom out of the drawer with a hungry look in her eyes.  She rolled on the prophylactic and wet it generously before doing the same to Alex’s pussy. She eased two fingers inside and stroked her gorgeously silky softness without a hint of teasing.

 

“Fuck, yeah!” Alex exclaimed, rocking her hips into Kara’s hand.  The blonde added her thumb onto her wife’s clitoris and circled quickly.  “Ohmygod!” the redhead cried. “Oh, Kara, yes!”

 

Kara didn’t let up.  She relentlessly stroked Alex on the inside until the readhead’s legs shook, and her voice cracked from all the screaming.  When she thought Alex was close to the edge, she stopped touching her with her hands. Alex whimpered for the half second she stopped, but cried out in pleasure again when she plunged inside her with her cock.  Kara was a bit unforgiving as she pounded away, relishing Alex’s screams, longing to drag out their pleasure for as long as possible, so she avoided rubbing Alex’s clit for now.

 

“Yes, Kara!  Yes!” Alex clawed at her back.  “Don’t stop!”

 

“Oh, Alex, you feels so good, baby girl!  I love you so much!” She worked Alex up until she was begging again, and finally, she relented and returned her fingers to her wife’s clit.

 

“Yes!”  Alex’s legs shook rather violently at this point, and Kara knew it was time to let her finish.

 

“OK, baby girl, are you ready to come with me?”

 

“Yes, please!” Alex begged desperately.

 

Kara stroked her clit a little faster, though she didn’t dare fuck her any harder, lest she break the poor woman.  “Come for me, baby girl! Who’s my best girl? Hmm?” It took another minute or so, but Alex finally let go for the last time, and only a few seconds later had Kara following right behind her.  She came so hard, she left a dent in the headboard. They really needed to find something unbreakable for their bed frame! When she came to her senses, she realized that she had knotted her wife without permission.  “Oh! Alex, I’m sorry, baby!”

 

“It’s OK,” the agent panted.  “It’s OK.” She couldn’t seem to form anymore words than that, so Kara just kissed her.

 

After her knot deflated, they got up and took a shower, changed the bedsheets, and climbed into bed.

 

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

 

 

“It feels weird not to have Maggie on my other side,” Kara commented.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Alex agreed.  “She said it was only for one night, though.”

 

“I know, but it’s still a little sad.”

 

“I know, Angel.”

 

“Do you think it’s too late to call her?”

 

“Yeah.  She said she was going to bed early.”

 

“OK.”  Kara pouted.  “I’m so glad I have you, Alex.”

 

The redhead grinned.  “I’m glad I have you too, Kara.  Life would really suck without you.”

 

“Likewise.  Should we call Lena?”

 

“No!  We said our goodbyes for the night.  It’s after twelve-thirty. She’s probably sleeping.”

 

“I bet she’s up.”

 

“Leave her alone!  Hey, what happens when she starts sleeping over?  We’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

 

Kara giggled.  “What’s bigger than a king size?"

 

“No clue.”

 

“Maybe Lena knows.”

 

“We’ll ask her tomorrow.”

 

“OK.  Goodnight, Alex.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been trying to stay ahead of where I'm posting by at least a chapter and a half, but I've got some chronic health problems that are currently making it very difficult to write, so I'm only just barely a half-chapter ahead right now. I may have to return to posting on an as-finished basis again. Sorry to my story addicts! Next week's chapter SHOULD be on time, but after that, we'll have to see how it goes. Love you all! Thanks so much for all your support!


	30. Date Night - Tuesday***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OT4 has a kid-free date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs in panting* I'm here! For this week, at least!
> 
> Happy Cinco de Mayo! =D
> 
> I rounded up a few (OK lots of) baby pictures of the twins. I couldn't help myself. They’re too cute! [https://imgur.com/a/9ZCvj] I haven’t found any twins to play older versions yet. 
> 
> This might be the last chapter I post on schedule for a little while. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things soon!

 

Lena couldn't stop smiling.  She’d had such an amazing four-day weekend, including getting to make love with Kara, and she couldn't be happier.  Now, she was eagerly anticipating a night of dinner and dancing with her girlfriends at a place called Fernando’s. None of them had ever been before, but they offered the kind of discretion that they desired, and for Lena Luthor (or more specifically, her money), they would do just about anything.  It had taken a bit of convincing for Kara to allow her to go to such measures, but Alex and Maggie were thankfully on Lena’s side, and they both helped her convince the Kryptonian that, if Lena was to be a part if their relationship, they needed to give her leeway to contribute whatever she wanted. Honestly, she wasn't sure why Kara was being so stubborn about it in the first place.

 

When her assistant Jess came in with her lunch, the girl couldn't help but say something.  “Forgive me, Miss Luthor, I know it's none of my business, but you just seem so happy, and I just wanted to say that, whatever it is, I'm really happy for you.  It's been such an honor to work for you these last nine months, and I know that's not a very long time, but still, I really love working for you, and I haven't seen you smile like that ever, so I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you, and I hope everything continues to work out.”

 

Lena melted.  “Why, thank you, Miss Cheng.  That's quite kind of you to say.”

 

“May I ask, is it anything to do with Miss Danvers?  I see the way you are together. It's very adorable.”

 

The CEO blushed.  “OK, yes, I'll admit it.  But please don't go telling people.  I don't want anything in the press.”

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor!  My lips are sealed!” the assistant grinned.

 

“Thank you, Jess,” she said sincerely.  She finished up as much work as she could that afternoon, and at six o’clock on the dot, she packed up her things and headed home to get ready.

 

She showered, then changed about fifteen times before doing her hair and makeup.  She went with her classic high ponytail, bright red lipstick, and dark eye makeup to make her girls go crazy.  That, combined with her green and black dress and CFM heels, should knock their socks right off.

 

When her driver Andy texted her that he was downstairs, her heart leaped into her throat.  She grabbed her purse and headed out. 

 

Andy grinned at her.  “You’re smiling already?  I really like these friends of yours.”

 

“So do I,” she beamed at him as he helped her into the limo.  “Let’s go get them.”

 

He tipped his hat at her.  “At once, ma’am!”

 

She hummed happily to herself during the ride to Alex and Kara’s apartment.  For some reason, the song “Once Upon a Dream” was stuck in her head. Probably because the twins had insisted they watch Sleeping Beauty yesterday morning, since it was once of their Christmas presents.  At any rate, it sort of fit the mood she was in, so she didn’t mind. When they arrived, she texted Kara, and insisted Andy help her out of the car to greet them. All at once, she felt her breath taken away as all three of her girlfriends came into view looking more stunning than she’d ever seen them before.  Alex was wearing a navy blue ankle length dress with spaghetti straps along the neckline. Kara was wearing a flowy pink dress with a floral pattern that fell to just above her knees. Maggie was wearing a green and silver halter top with a black pencil skirt that coincidentally coordinated beautifully with Lena’s dress.  Everyone of them looked completely breathtaking.

 

“Christ almighty!” Maggie exclaimed.  “Now I really want to skip to the fucking part!”

 

“Maggie!” Kara chastised.

 

Lena’s jaw dropped, and she blushed fiercely.  She really hoped Andy could keep a secret. She gave him a sheepish look.  

 

Thankfully, Andy remained professional, though she could see the sparkle in his eyes.  She pressed her finger to her lips, and he mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.  “Not that you need it, Miss Luthor, but you have my wholehearted approval,” he murmured to her.

 

She giggled.

 

“My bad,” the detective walked up with the obvious intention of kissing her, but she pulled away.  “Ah, come on, don’t be mad at me from one little comment!”

 

“I’m not mad, darling, I just don’t want you to smudge my makeup already!”

 

“Oh, Lord, help me!  I don’t know if I’m gonna make it through tonight without kissing you!”

 

“Stop being so dramatic!” Alex complained, giving Lena a hug.

 

Kara hugged her too.  “Hey, beautiful!”

 

“Hello, my darlings,” she answered cheerfully.

 

“Mine!” Maggie snapped playfully.  She pulled Lena possessively into her arms.

 

Lena laughed  They had told her about Maggie calling “Next” on having sex with her.  She didn’t care what order they went in, personally, as long as she got to have a proper date first.  She wasn’t going to give it up that easily. She had every intention of having sex tonight, but it seemed more likely that it would be all of them tonight rather than just two of them.  She figured they would just play it by ear. Whatever happened happened.

 

Alex and Kara just rolled their eyes, but they kept their smiles.

 

“Let’s go, you goof.”  Lena lead them back to the car, and Andy helped them all in before closing the door behind them.

 

Kara was grinning from ear to ear.  “I’ve never been in a limo before!”

 

“Me either,” Alex added.

 

“I’ve been in one once before,” Maggie told them.  She was eyeing Lena hungrily and smirking like the devil himself.  “I’m sure we could top that, though.”

 

Lena felt very hot all of a sudden, and she too wondered if she would make it to the end of the night.  It was going to be a battle of wills, she could clearly see that now. Luckily for her, she was raised as a Luthor.  No one had stronger wills than them. She gave a little smirk of her own. “We’ll decide who’s on top later.”

 

Alex and Kara snickered.

 

Maggie let out a little growl that was probably supposed to intimidate her, but she just thought it was sexy.  She nuzzled her nose against Maggie’s with a smile on her face.

 

“Don’t tease,” Maggie complained.

 

“Oh, I’m not teasing,” Lena husked.  “I fully intend to follow through tonight, but we have to finish our date first.”

 

“I want to kiss you so bad!” the detective complained.

 

“You can kiss me all you want when the date is over.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Maggie held her close, and Lena could feel the affection rolling off of her.  It felt all warm and fuzzy, and she revelled in it.

 

“Would any of you ladies like some champagne?” Lena grabbed the bottle out, knowing she would get at least one yes.

 

“Hell yeah!” Maggie said.

 

“Sure,” said Kara.

 

“Sounds great,” said Alex.

 

Lena poured them all a glass and toasted, “To us.  The best foursome in the world.”

 

“To us!” the others happily clinked their glasses together with hers, and they drank.

 

It took about twenty-five minutes to get to Fernando’s, so they talked and joked about random things until they arrived.  As usual, Maggie had them all cracking up by the end of the ride. The restaurant was bigger than Lena expected, but the staff was excellent.  They schmoozed their heads off when she came in with Maggie on her arm and Kara and Alex holding hands behind them. They were seated in a private booth in the back, and Lena could feel people’s eyes on them as they sauntered through the dining room.  She walked tall and proud through the crowd, and they took their seats and ordered some drinks. Since Lena was buying, she encouraged her partners to drink extravagantly, though Kara still only ordered club soda, bless her little Kryptonian heart. Lena couldn’t fathom liking the taste of that horrid stuff by itself.  It was bad enough with “flavor” in it. She idly wondered if it resembled something from Krypton, though she dare not ask that question here in public. They ordered food, and while they waited, they danced, trading off partners with each other every so often. To the outside world, they probably just looked like a few friends out for dinner and drinks together, nothing more.  And since Lena refused to let any of her girlfriends kiss her for fear of ruining her makeup, there would be no gossip fodder here tonight.

 

When the food arrived, they sat back down and enjoyed their meals.  The atmosphere was pleasant, the staff was on point, the food was excellent.  In fact, the food had her girlfriends making some rather enticing noises that were only adding to her rapidly building desire.  She wondered if Kara could smell her. Judging by the predatory look in the blonde’s eyes, she would assume that was a big affirmative.  Now that she really thought about it, the Kryptonian could probably smell all three of them, and Lena now had a newfound respect for Kara’s self-control.

 

When the food was gone, they went back to drinking and dancing.  Since it was Tuesday, there wasn’t a big crowd, so they paid little attention to anything but each other.  The more drinks they had, the more cuddly, more giggly, and more aroused they got, and by contagion, they affected Kara as well.

 

After about an hour of this, the Kryptonian turned to them and whispered, “Can we go now?  Before I turn you all over the table and take you right here in front of everyone?”

 

If Lena thought she was turned on before, it was nothing compared to when Kara talked to her like that.  There was something about the duality of Kara’s nature that was just so attractive. Soft, yet powerful, like the ocean.  She followed her beautiful blonde outside where Andy was ready and waiting for them. He helped them all into the limo, and before he could shut the door, Lena told him, “My place, Andy.”

 

“Of course, ma’am,” he winked subtly.

 

“And make sure you turn your radio up real loud,” Maggie smirked.

 

“I’ll do that, and I’ll put up the soundproof barrier.”  His mirth still showed in his eyes.

 

Maggie grinned salaciously.  “You do that.”

 

Andy closed the door behind him, and when he got into the driver’s seat he immediately raised the partition.

  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  


The detective wasted no time.  She grabbed Lena’s face with both hands, and their lips met before the barrier was even fully raised.  It was a long time in coming. She needed this just as badly as Maggie did. After a nice, long weekend feeling like family, and a fabulous night of dinner and dancing, she was more than ready to go all the way with all three of her partners.  She pulled the detective closer and let her lips part to deepen the kiss. The first brush of their tongues was like an electrical jolt that shot right between her legs. She tried to pull the detective closer, and ended up pulling the woman into her lap.  Maggie just seemed to grow hungrier, and she deepened their kiss even further. She lost herself in the detective's touch, losing track of all concept of time. After what felt like forever, the detective’s lips found their way down to Lena’s neck, where she explored with a clear mission to drive her wild.  It was working quite well. Next, she felt Maggie’s hands on her breasts, gently caressing through the fabric of her dress. It sent more electricity through her.

 

“Lena,” Maggie whimpered.  “Please let me taste you.”

 

The CEO just nodded.  Her words were escaping her at the moment.

 

Alex and Kara, who had been making out themselves, stopped to watch.  It made Lena’s heart pound even harder. She made eye contact with each of them before returning her gaze to the beautiful Latina in front of her.

 

The detective crawled down onto the floor of the limo between her legs and tugged her hips forward to the edge of the seat.  Ever so slowly, she pushed up the hem of Lena’s dress and pulled off her panties. She let out a low growl of approval that made the CEO tremble in anticipation.  When Maggie’s tongue touched her, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She knew she was aching, but the relief she felt at finally being touched was off the charts.  

 

“Oh, Maggie, yes!” she exclaimed.

 

Suddenly, she was being flanked on either side by Alex and Kara.  Alex pulled her into a kiss, while Kara teased her breasts. There were so many sensations happening at once, Lena got lost in them, and she felt a bit like she was going to float away into outer space.  She was so glad that she invested in the limousine with the soundproof divider because she could not be quiet if her life depended on it.

 

Maggie wasted no time, dipping her tongue inside as deeply as it would go, caressing her insides with skilled precision.  Kara hooked her elbow under her leg, presumably so she could get a better view, but she couldn’t check because Alex was still kissing her hungrily, swallowing her cries at being eaten out so expertly.  It was almost as good as Kara, and Kara was practically a machine. Her whole body was on fire, and she clutched at Maggie’s hair as she came, not once, but twice. The detective licked her clean as she lay limp and panting in Kara and Alex’s arms.

 

Suddenly, Andy spoke to them over the intercom, startling everyone.  “Almost there, Miss Luthor.”

 

Maggie helped her back into her panties and fixed her skirt, looking smug as could be.  

  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  
  
  


“You can wipe that look right off your face, Miss Sawyer,” she chastised.

 

“Oh, well, sorry to inform you, but no can do, Miss Luthor,” Maggie smirked, sitting in the seat across from them.

 

Alex moved over next to her.  “I want a taste.” She pulled Maggie into an open-mouthed kiss and hummed happily.  Lena just watched, entranced. That is, until Kara pulled her into their own kiss. They all just leisurely indulged in one another until the car stopped, and the intercom buzzed again.

 

“We're here, Miss Luthor.”

 

They all wiped the lipstick smudges from each other's faces before they got out of the car.  When Andy opened the door, they had mostly pulled themselves together to be passable enough to get up to her apartment.  Her girlfriends all thanked Andy by name, and he tipped his hat and wished them a great night. They passed the doorman, greeting him politely, and went to the front desk.  Her partners all had to have their ID’s scanned into the computer system for their first time there, but she assured them that it was so they wouldn’t have any problems visiting her after that.

 

“Code Six,” she told the desk attendant.

 

“Which one?” the guard asked.

 

“All of them,” she answered.

 

He blinked at her a moment, but at her stern raised eyebrow, he stammered, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“What’s Code Six?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

“Serious romantic partner,” Lena told her.

 

The detective snorted.  “No wonder he thinks you’re crazy.  What are Codes One through Five?”

 

“Nevermind that.  We have unfinished business, I believe?”  She waved in the direction of the elevator, and they all waited a bit impatiently for it to come down to pick them up and ascend to the top where Lena lived.  While they were waiting, Kara drew her in for a kiss that lasted until the elevator dinged at the penthouse. They pulled reluctantly away, and headed down the hall to the apartment door.  “I didn’t want a place that would open up right into my home,” she explained. “I’m never sure what kind of attacks are going to come at me.” She placed her hand on a scanner beside the door, and the rather thick metal clicked open.

 

“It does my heart some good to know you’ve taken these kind of security measures,” Kara told her.  “I worry about you sometimes.”

 

Lena indulged her girlfriend for a moment, “Yes, I have locks and alarms on all my doors and windows.  If you like, I can have a panel similar to the one I just used installed on the outside door for Supergirl visits.”  She winked as she said this last part. “Also, I have a few weapons stashed away in various places around the whole apartment.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Alex encouraged.

 

“If your kids are ever going to be here, I would suggest we have a talk about that.”

 

Kara nodded, then looked around with her glasses lowered.  “No lead walls?”

 

“I thought that might look suspicious, so no.  Although, I did think about putting some up around my bedroom and bathrooms.”

 

Kara held up her right hand and swore, “I promise I will only spy on you when you want me to.”

 

Lena found that rather hilarious, and she laughed from her belly.

 

“That's a beautiful sounds right there,” Maggie commented with a grin.  

 

“Shall we have the tour?”  She lead them down the front hallway, which opened up into her living room, where all three of her girlfriends stood with open mouths.

 

“Wow!” breathed Kara.

 

“Nice!” said Alex.

 

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Maggie.  “This place is enormous!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Tell that to my mother.  She always said this place was beneath me.  I just didn't see the point in getting a whole house when it was just me.  Sometimes the place still feels too big.”

 

Alex, who was standing closest to her, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  “Well, you can come visit our tiny apartment anytime.”

 

Lena smiled and kissed her on the lips, “Thank you.  Though, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to come here, as well.”

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Maggie grinned.

 

“Shall we continue?”  She lead them around her penthouse, not lingering long in any one room.  She saved the bedroom for last, hoping that’s where they would stay for the night.  She had just pulled Alex into an embrace, but before their lips could touch, Alex and Kara’s phones both went off.  

 

“No!” they all whimpered.

 

They checked their messages.  “Gotta go,” Alex informed them.

 

“You should probably leave out the front door,” Lena stopped them before they exited her balcony.  “Just in case you can’t come back. It would look strange if you never left. They track that sort of thing downstairs.”

 

“Right,” Alex concurred.  “Elevator it is.”

 

Lena and Maggie walked them out, kissing them, and begging them to come back if they could.

 

When they were gone, Maggie turned to her and asked, “So, does this totally ruin your plans?”

 

“No, I just have to reconfigure them, that’s all.”  She took the detective by the hand and lead her back to the bedroom.  “We can have our own fun still, can’t we?”

 

“Absolutely,” Maggie grinned before their lips met.  They kissed hungrily, and soon Lena had Maggie backed against the bed.

  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  


“Let’s get a few things out of the way first,” Lena said.  “Starting with this top.” She untied the neck of the detective’s blouse, then pulled the rest of the fabric up over her head, leaving her torso bare.  “And this skirt.” She snaked her fingers under the waistband before unzipping her, and pushing the skirt to the ground, then turned around so Maggie could unzip her dress.  She let it fall to the floor, then turned around and pulled the detective into her arms. They kissed and caressed each other for a minute or two before she eased the detective back onto the bed and crawled on top of her.  

 

“This has to go,” Maggie unhooked Lena’s bra and tossed it aside, then immediately latched onto one of her nipples.

 

The CEO sighed and let the detective pleasure her for a minute before she pulled away.  When Maggie tried to follow her, she pushed her back down. “Ah, ah! It’s my turn.” She opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a strapon, a condom, and a bottle of lube, setting them on the table top until she was ready for them.  She wasn’t quite ready for that yet, though. First she was going to take her time getting acquainted with her lover’s body. Smirking, she lowered her lips to Maggie’s neck, searching for any and every sweet spot she could find. After a long while, she moved on to Maggie’s chest, then her breasts, where she again took her sweet time finding out what the detective liked.

 

“Fuck, Lena!  Don’t tease me anymore, please!” Maggie begged.  “I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

 

“Oh, you’re ready?” Lena teased.  “Let’s see.” She parted Maggie’s legs and felt for moisture.  There was quite a bit, but she wasn’t dripping like Lena wanted.  “I don’t think you’re ready enough.” She settled down between her thighs and used her tongue to trace the liquid back up to Maggie’s clit, pausing to draw tiny circles around it and dip back down until Lena was satisfied with the lubrication levels, then she set to work on licking and sucking that clit like there was no tomorrow.  

 

“Oh, fuck!  Yes, Lena!” Maggie moaned beautifully for her.  “Yes! God!” She had the most beautiful low, raspy voice that rumbled in Lena’s ears, making her desire grow.

 

She worked the detective up patiently, occasionally letting out a low moan of her own to stimulate her more.  Maggie did her best to keep from bucking her hips, but she still rocked ever so slightly. Lena just let it work in her favor, allowing Maggie to dictate the rhythm that would take her over the edge, and when she came, it had to have been one of the most beautiful groans that Lena had ever heard.  She helped the Latina through her orgasm, but was careful not to wipe away any of the liquid that would assist her in the next part.

 

“Ohmygod Lena!” Maggie panted.  “Don’t wait to fuck me, please! Do it now!”

 

Lena grinned and exchanged her panties for the strapon, letting the detective help her with the straps and roll on the condom before she liberally lubricated the phallus.  She crawled back in between Maggie’s legs and eased the purple cock inside her.

 

“Christ Jesus, yes!” Maggie exclaimed.

 

“Is this OK?” she checked.  “I know it’s only about half the size of Kara, but it hasn’t done me wrong yet.”

 

The detective chuckled.  “It’s great. Kara can be a little too big sometimes.”

 

Lena snickered.  “If you say so.” She rocked gently inside the detective until she begged for more, and this was how she continued - only giving Maggie what she wanted until she begged for it.  By the end, she was pounding her as hard as she could, and letting the screams fill her ears, and she had yet to even touch the detective’s clit. 

 

“Please, Lena!  Please, let me come!” the Latina cried out.

 

“Turn over,” Lena demanded, pulling the sex toy out of her.  Maggie whined, but when she did as she was told, the CEO slid back inside of her, pulling her upright and reaching around her hips to rub her clit.  “Who’s my girl, hmm?” she held her tightly around the midsection and began thrusting her hips again.

 

“Fucking hell!  Yes!” Maggie exclaimed.

 

Lena smirked.  “You like that?”

 

“Mm-hm!  Ohmygod, I love the angle right now, yes!”  Maggie clutched Lena’s head to her own, since it was pretty much the only thing she could reach.  She gasped and groaned at Lena’s attention inside and out, and it was only a few short minutes later that had her screaming in another orgasm.  But Lena didn’t stop there. She kept thrusting in and out, dragging yet another orgasm out of her. Again, she didn’t stop until Maggie begged for it, and they both flopped onto the bed in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

 

When they’d caught their breaths a little, Lena unhooked the strapon and threw away the condom before tossing the toy back on the side table.  They nuzzled and kissed and stroked each other for a long, leisurely while before moving again.

 

“Do I get to fuck you with that?” Maggie asked.

 

Lena smirked.  “If you’d like.”

  
  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  
  
  
  


They had just started getting warmed back up when Kara called.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” the CEO greeted her.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Kara answered, and Lena could already hear the trepidation in her voice.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

 

“Well,” the reporter started, “Yes, and no.  You see, well, we were chasing this rogue alien, and we caught him, but um…  Well… It sort of sprayed this… stuff… at us, and… It smells. Like, really bad.  And we’ve showered, like, three times a piece already, and it’s just not going away.”

 

“Wow, I see,” Lena raised her brow in surprise.  “So I guess there’s no coming back tonight, then?”

 

“Yeah, I really don’t think you’d want that.  Honestly, it smells like rotten fish! Winn has some ideas to take the smell out, so we’re probably gonna be here for the night experimenting with what will help.  I’ve never had anything burn my nose before. This is just bad.”

 

The CEO pouted at her phone.  “I’m so sorry, sweetie. If you haven’t figured anything out by the time Winn runs out of ideas, call me, and I’ll see if I can come up with something.”

 

“Alright, thank you, Lena.  We love you! Give Maggie our love too!”

 

“I will.  Love you both too.  Goodnight.” Lena hung up the phone and put it back on her table.

 

“Sucks to be them,” Maggie chuckled.

 

“Indeed,” she agreed.  “I guess it’s just you and me for the rest of the night.”

 

“You know what that means.”

 

“What does it mean?”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “It means Alex is going to demand that she get a night with you all to herself.  Kara and I have both slept with you now, and she’s gonna insist she have her turn.”

 

“That does seem fair,” Lena agreed.  “Although, Alex and I haven’t had much of our own alone time.  I’m not sure what she and I should do together for our date.”

 

“Let her be the one to plan it.”

 

“Do you think that’s what she would want?”

 

“At this point, I think you two should talk about it together.  I’m sure whatever you come up with will be fun. She’s pretty well-rounded, and honestly, she’ll appreciate the simple fact that she can have an adult conversation without little munchkins around interrupting every five minutes.”

 

Lena giggled.

 

“Do whatever nerds like the two of you love to do that Kara and I wouldn’t enjoy as much.”

 

“That’s a good suggestion.  I’ll think along those lines.  Maybe we could go to the natural science museum or something.”

 

“There you go.  You guys can talk more about it tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, and for now, we can get back to where we were.”

  
  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  
  


“Yes!”  Maggie straddled Lena’s hips and reached for the strapon.  “You got another condom?” She opened the end table drawer and pulled one out without waiting for an answer.  After she rolled it on, she wet it liberally with the lube before readjusting their position and slipping in between Lena’s legs.  “Ready?”

 

The CEO grinned at her, “Very.”  

 

Ever so gently, the detective eased the cock inside her, making her sigh in pleasure.  “Ah, man, it feels like I’ve been waiting an eternity for this.” She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, while she toyed with Lena’s breasts.

 

“More,” Lena demanded.

 

Maggie smirked and pushed in deeper on her forward thrusts.  “How’s that?”

 

“Good.”  She just enjoyed the slow pace for a bit.  They had all night, so she didn’t need to rush anything.  The detective seemed to be pretty good at keeping a steady, even rhythm, so she just relaxed and enjoyed the movements inside her.

 

After a while, Maggie tired of the slow pace, and started thrusting inside her considerably harder and faster.

 

“Fuck!” Lena cried out, wrapping her legs around the detective’s waist.  “Maggie, yes!”

 

“Who’s my girl?” the detective teased her.  “Hmm?” She leaned down to kiss her deeply, never letting up the movement of her hips.  “Who’s my girl?”

 

Lena didn’t answer.  She just groaned her approval at Maggie’s glorious fucking skills.  A short while later, the detective slipped her hand between them and reached for the CEO’s clit.  It was all over, from there. It barely took a minute of this, and Lena was coming undone. She pulled Maggie’s hair and scratched at her scalp as she tumbled over the edge.  Her throat was starting to feel a little raw but she didn’t care. This was totally worth it. “Wow,” she panted.

 

The detective looked smug.  “You like that, beautiful?” She stroked Lena’s cheek, and leaned down to give her a few kisses.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lena hummed happily.  She pulled Maggie down on top of her and just squeezed.

 

The detetive chuckled and peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.  “I love you, Lena.”

 

Lena fought off crying this time.  It was still so overwhelming that she had so much love in her life now but now was not the time for tears.  “I love you too, Maggie,” she answered thickly. “So much.”

 

The detective must have sensed her emotional state because she kissed her tenderly in response.  When Lena had gotten ahold of herself, she squeezed her thighs around Maggie urging her to start moving inside her again.  The detective obeyed. With the exception of the first few pumps, Maggie was not content with a slow pace this time. She thrust punishingly inside her, making her scream the whole time.  She wasn’t going to have a voice the next day at this rate, but she didn’t care one bit. All she cared about was feeling this love that had come in to overwhelm her and take over her life.  It was perfect. It was exactly what she needed. She let it over take her, and when she came, she screamed Maggie’s name over and over again.

 

“Fuck!” the detective smirked afterward.  “I’m not gonna have any hair left on my head soon!”

 

Lena chuckled and stroked Maggie’s head soothingly.  “Sorry, darling.” Maggie leaned into her touch.

 

The detective removed the strapon, threw away the condom, and put the toy back on the bedside table.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Amazing,” Lena grinned.  “You?”

 

“Fantastic.”

 

“You want more?” the CEO checked.

 

Maggie shook her head.  “Nope. Actually, I kinda need to shower now.  I’m all sweaty.”

 

“No kidding?  Me too!” Lena joked.  “My shower has more than enough room for two,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Perfect!  Let’s go!” Maggie crawled out of the bed, and hauled Lena out as well.

 

Lena lead her into the shower, where she got Maggie off a couple more times before she let her wash up.  They washed and dried themselves, and headed to bed. They both had to work in the morning, still, after all.

  
  
  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care who you pray to, at this point, if it can help me write!!!! Just send good ju-ju and muses! =D I love you all!


	31. Date Night - Wednesday***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OT4 goes for a ride, then split up into Alex/Lena, and Kara/Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know it's not Saturday, but I finished this yesterday, and I love you all, so I decided that I wouldn't make you wait another day for the update. I know it's been too long already.
> 
> @changingdestiny4 - I’m so sorry, but I accidentally deleted your comment last chapter, and I greatly apologize! I was right in the middle of answering it, and my phone glitched and made me push the wrong button! D-: Thanks for all the nice things you said! I at least still have the email for the message, so that’s something, but I can’t make the comment come back.
> 
> I'm not planning on doing a scene for every single day of the week. That being said, who knows what's going to happen. We'll see what the girls make me write. They seem to get their own ideas about things sometimes. All I promise is the next night, where they all get to be together, finally.
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

Wednesday morning had Alex and Kara smelling like paint thinner and cloves, but it was a hell of a lot better than the rotten fish smell that had plagued them hours earlier.  They went to work as usual, apologizing for their stink, and praying that they wouldn't lose too many friends because of it. After a few more showers, they started to smell more normal, but Alex was pissed at this alien.  Not only did he spray them with an ungodly stench, he ruined the end of their date night and her first chance to get to have sex with Lena. Jerk.

 

She spent some time in the training room after work and after another shower.  She hoped she could sweat out a little of the smell before it was time for their date tonight.  She was tired after being up all night, but she still worked herself hard, until her muscles burned, and she had to catch her breath. She showered yet again, letting the water soothe the ache in her body, hoping and praying that the stink wouldn't ruin this date night.  By now, it had dissipated quite a bit, but would it be enough? She prayed to God and Rao that she could smell good enough to still have sex tonight. She was the only one of the three of them that hadn't slept with Lena, and she wanted her turn, damn it!

 

When she got home from work, she read one of her library books until Kara came home, then they just relaxed together until Lena and Maggie each called to say they were off work.  They showered one more time, then hopped on Alex’s Harley and headed towards Lena’s. At Alex’s request, they were going to ride up the coast a bit to a restaurant on the beach that served the most excellent Hawaiian food.  There, they would split up. They would have their dinner together, but separate. Kara and Maggie would break off from Lena and Alex, and they would go their separate ways for the night. Alex thought she would have to put up a fight when she suggested this arrangement, but apparently they all agreed that she and Lena should have some of their own time together.  They would meet up at Lena’s, then leave all together from there.

 

When they arrived at the CEO’s building, the other two women were already on their bikes waiting for them, and there was a third motorcycle sitting empty next to them.  Alex pulled up alongside them. “What’s this?”

 

Lena smirked at her.  “I rented Kara a bike for the night.  It only seemed fair.”

 

“Lena, you didn’t have to do that!”

 

“Shut up, Kara!” Alex and Maggie said at the same time.  Then Alex added, “Just say, ‘Thank you,’ and let’s go!”

 

Kara took off her helmet and climbed off Alex’s motorcycle, crossing over to Lena to give her a great big kiss.  “Thanks. Even though you shouldn’t have.”

 

Lena grinned.  “Oh, darling, you’re going to have to reconfigure a new paradigm of what I should and should not do.  I’m a Luthor. I don’t just do what I’m told.” She winked when Alex and Maggie found that amusing, but Kara decidedly did not.

 

“You’re incorrigible!” Kara accused with her hands on her hips.

 

“That’s what I just said.”  Lena laughed. “Get on the bike, dear.”

 

Kara harrumphed, but did as she was told.  

 

Alex lead the way north, first up the highway, then along a gorgeous scenic route that followed the coast.  When they arrived about forty minutes later, everyone was smiling.

 

“What a beautiful drive!” Lena exclaimed.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, taking her by the hand.  “We've been here a couple of times. It's a great date spot, even more so in the summer when the patio’s open.”

 

Maggie held her elbow out to Kara who curtsied and took her arm.  The full effect was slightly lost, since for once, she wasn't wearing a skirt, but it was still cute. 

 

They all entered the restaurant together, taking separate booths across the room from each other.  Alex and Lena ordered piña coladas in the spirit of the restaurant theme, while they looked over their menus.  Suddenly, the agent was very nervous.  She had spent very little alone time with Lena, and she wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about.  She took a large swig of her drink, hoping it would loosen her nerves a bit. She tried to remind herself that it was only Lena, and she had nothing to be nervous about, but her subconscious had other ideas.  When the brunette looked up and smiled at her, her heart started fluttering for other reasons.

 

The CEO reached out and took her hand again, lacing their fingers together across the table.  “Thank you, Alex,” she said softly.

 

The agent raised her brow.  “For what?”

 

“For tonight.  For our time alone together.  “For making me feel like you genuinely want to spend time with me, and you don’t just tolerate me for the others’ sake.”

 

Alex let her menu fall to the table.  “You’re mine, as much as you are theirs.  Are you not?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena confirmed.  “Of course.”

 

“I’m sorry, if you’ve had doubts about how I feel toward you.  I hope you won’t doubt me anymore.”

 

“I’ve doubted you less than I’ve doubted myself.  I know it might seem strange for a Luthor to feel insecure, but occasionally I do.”

 

“I know a little about feeling insecure,” Alex assured her.

 

“Do you?”

 

The redhead nodded.  “Yeah, believe it or not, I have insecurity issues too.  When I was a kid, my parents always pushed me really hard to thrive academically, and I tried my best, you know?  I pushed myself as hard as I could, and for a long time, that was fine. But then my parents adopted this girl whose knowledge and accomplishments put me to shame, and after that, I couldn’t ever seem to measure up.  Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that I was in love with Kara, I probably would have hated her because of all the attention she got from my parents and teachers for how smart she was. Luckily, for me, Kara loved me back, and she always helped me with my confidence levels.  She stood up for me against my parents, and she was always encouraging me, even when they would get down on me. Especially then. After my dad died, my mom’s nagging got worse. I thought it would never end, but then I got pregnant, and it was like a switch flipped in her brain.  I’m not even sure why or how, or what really happened in her head to change her behavior, but she stopped nagging about academics me after that. Well… After she stopped being enraged at us. Although, she still has her moments. Ever since then, all she really nags me about is keeping Kara and the kids safe, but it's still never good enough.”

 

Lena nodded.  “Yes, I can see your mother being a bit of a perfectionist.  Although, compared to Lillian, Eliza is perfectly soft.”

 

“I believe it,” Alex said.  “I think about your mom a lot.  I mean, what kind of person could treat you so badly?  You're so gentle and loving. Only the wrong kind of people could have anything against you.”

 

Lena laughed.  “Oh, Alex, if only that were true.”

 

“Exactly which part have I got wrong?”  The agent pouted a little.

 

“Sweetheart, people are always going to be weary of me because I'm a Luthor.  Especially good people.  That's just the way it is.”

 

“I know,” Alex scowled.  “I hate it. I want everyone to love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

 

“Thank you.”  Lena’s eyes were a little glassy.  “You're very kind, and I'm glad to know you feel that way.  You know, I don't sit around pouting about not being liked, but I'm not immune to loneliness either.  It does me so much good to know that I have such incredible love in my life now.”

 

“And you do have my love.”  Alex was about to reach across the table and kiss her when the server came back to get their orders.  She panicked a little, when she realized that they’d been talking all this time instead of deciding what to eat, but when Lena ordered right away, she relaxed and just ordered one of her favorites and another round of drinks.  When the waiter left, she reached over again, and this time their lips actually made contact. Lena wasn’t wearing a lot of makeup tonight, so she wasn’t worried about it getting messed up. That was good. She stole quite a few kisses before they pulled apart.

 

“So,” Lena began, “Have you read any papers by the geneticist Dr. Kim Seo-Yun?  I’ve wanted to talk to you about this ever since we visited your mom’s office, but there were more pressing matters at hand at the time…”

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


“I miss my babies,” Kara pouted to Maggie.  “My arms feel naked without them hanging all over me.”

 

The detective smirked, then got up and sat down on Kara’s side of the booth, wrapping both her arms around one of Kara’s arms, reminiscent of the way the twins did it.  “I’ll be your baby tonight, OK?”

 

The blonde grinned.  “That sounds wonderful.”  She pulled the Latina in for a sweet kiss, which turned into more than one, which turned into the server gently clearing her throat beside them, wanting to know if they needed any more to drink.  They ordered another round, and peacefully snuggled together, enjoying the soft, squishy booth seat.

 

“I miss them too, for the record,” Maggie admitted.  “I never thought I'd ever want kids, but I wouldn't trade Jessie and Jamie for anything in the world.  I really love them, and I'd do anything for them.”

 

Kara melted inside.  “I… Thank you, Maggie.  You don't know what that means to me.  My girls are my pride and joy, and they need as much love as they can get.  I know they love you so much. They really look up to you, Jessie especially.  You two really have something special, and I just appreciate that so much. She gets really lonely and depressed sometimes.  It's nice to know that she knows she has you as an ally.”

 

“Always.”  They shared a few more kisses, and the server came back with their drinks, announcing their food would be out shortly.  “You know, I always swore I would never have kids because I didn't want to fuck someone up the way my parents fucked me up.”

 

Kara smiled.  “Well, I'm glad you have the chance to see that you're great parent material, even if they're not your birth children.”

 

“It might still be too early to tell,” Maggie joked.

 

“Don't say that.  You've already done some really great things for them, and I know you're gonna keep being great.  It's just who you are.”

 

“Sweet talker.”

 

Kara giggled.  “I just love you, that's all.”

 

“Oh, that's all?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“I love you too, you know.”

 

“Good.”  They kissed again.

 

“Hey,” Maggie whispered conspiratorially.  “What are they talking about?” She nudged her head behind them, indicating Alex and Lena.

 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Studies in biology and genetics.”

 

“Boring!” the detective scoffed.  “What do you usually talk to Lena about?”

 

“A little bit of everything - art, music, philosophy, food, movies, ethics, you name it.  Just not science. Earth science is boring.”

 

“As opposed to…?”

 

“Science on Krypton was far and beyond anything earth could come up with.  Especially with all of earth’s backwards, anti-science philosophies. Some of this planet's most advanced studies were elementary to kids on Krypton.  When I got here and found out how ancient earth science was, I panicked. I started trying to show the Danvers all kinds of more advanced theories, but they said none of us would be able to publish the papers because the information would give me away as an alien.  That was pretty much the end of my interest in science. After that, I started taking all kinds of art classes. Painting turned out to be my favorite, but I really like drawing and sculpting too. Oh! And singing, of course!”

 

“Of course,” Maggie agreed.  “I do love it when you sing.”

 

Kara brightened.  “You do?”

 

The detective nodded.  “Yeah, you've got a beautiful voice.”

 

“Thanks.”  She kissed her girlfriend a few more times.

 

“I wish I could sing,” Maggie complained.

 

“That's OK.  You have plenty of other useful talents,” Kara encouraged.

 

"Oh, yeah?" the detective smirked.

 

"Yep!" the Kryptonian grinned and kissed her on the nose.

 

“Thanks.”  Maggie chuckled.  She wrapped her arms more fully around Kara, and they snuggled happily together, sipping their drinks and people watching until their food arrived.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


“...And that's why I think you had twins, and there's probably a fifty-fifty chance or greater that any pregnancy Kara causes might be twins, despite the fact that such a thing in humans is usually determined by the mother,” Lena explained.

 

“Boy, am I glad we decided not to have anymore kids!  That sounds about right.  Kara’s mother was a twin, as well.  In fact, one of the first aliens to ever hunt Supergirl was her mother’s evil twin.”

 

Lena frowned.  “I had no idea!  Poor Kara!  But they were twins?  Do you know if there are any other twins in her lineage?”

 

“I have no idea, except that Kara’s aunt once said that twins were rare on Krypton.”  Alex was practically vibrating with excitement. Lena was so smart! She hadn't realized how much she’d craved these kinds of conversations until now.  It wasn't often she got to nerd out like this. It was satisfying on a deep, almost spiritual level. She was really starting to fully appreciate this whole polyamory thing.  She was completely, one-hundred percent in love with all three of her partners, but each one was completely different, and they each satisfied her heart in different ways. She was thankful to have this opportunity, and she couldn't help but grin.

 

“What?” Lena asked suspiciously.

 

“I was just thinking how nice it is to sit and talk to you.  You have such a beautiful mind.”

 

Lena melted a bit.  “Thank you. I enjoy talking with you too.  It's not every day I get to speak without having to use laymen’s terms.  It's nice. You get me.”

 

Alex nodded.  “I was just thinking that about you.”

 

They squeezed each other's hands and gazed lovingly at one another for a long moment.  Of course, that's when the food had to arrive. They released one another, thanked the server, and dug into their food.

 

“Mmm!  I'm glad you invited us here.  This food is amazing!” Lena told her.

 

“I'm glad you like it,” Alex smiled brightly.  “I like seeing you smile.”

 

Lena gave a grin in answer.  “Stop complimenting me so much!  My cheeks are burning!”

 

The agent chuckled.  “Sorry, but I can't help it.  Ever since I first saw you with my kids, I started falling for you, and I’ve been helpless to stop it ever since.  You fit perfectly in our lives, Lena. You were made just for us, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop complimenting you, as long as you stay this loving, kind-hearted genius that we have today.”

 

Lena leaned over the table and kissed her firmly.  “OK, but try.”

 

“Nope,” Alex smirked.

 

The CEO shook her head and chuckled.  “Fine, don’t. But don’t get angry if I get spoiled and start to expect it.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They finished their food in amicable silence, and Alex paid the bill, but Lena added a ridiculous tip on the table before they went to find their other partners.  Kara and Maggie were cuddled up on one side of their table, giggling and looking cozy and happy. Alex and Lena grinned at them, then slid in on the other side.

 

“Hey, guys!” they greeted.  

 

“Hey!  I don’t think we ever decided who’s going where tonight,” Alex reminded them.

 

Maggie shrugged.  “I assumed Kara and I were going home, and you were going to Lena’s.”

 

“Aww!” Kara exclaimed over-enthusiastically, as though something cute just happened.

 

“What?” the detective asked, confused.

 

“You just called our apartment ‘home,’”  The blonde said, full of glee.  She squeezed the Latina until she squeaked and kissed her a half a dozen times.

 

“OK, OK, you dork!” Maggie giggled.  “Well, I spend more time there than I do my own apartment these days, so…” she waved her hand vaguely in the air.  When she saw Kara start to get excited again, she stopped her, “I’m not getting rid of my apartment just yet! Don’t get started.”

 

The Kryptonian pouted.  Alex thought it was funny that Maggie could read Kara so well now.  Apparently Lena did too because she was smirking.

 

“When we’re all ready, we can get a place big enough for the six of us with room for people to have their own space,” Lena told them.  “We just have to wait until everyone’s ready to take that step.”

 

“Works for me,” Alex agreed.

 

“And we all agree that time is not now, right?” Maggie checked.

 

“Right.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Oh!  We could look for a house in the summer when the girls are out of school!” Kara replied.

 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it,” Maggie advised.

 

“Agreed,” said Alex and Lena.

 

Kara bounced happily in her seat, not deterred in the least.

 

“Let’s get going,” Alex demanded.  “Before we get any phone calls.”

 

They all clamored out of the booth, where Lena left another ridiculous tip, and headed for the door.  Everyone they passed stared fascinatedly at them. And who wouldn’t? Four gorgeous girls decked out in leather, denim and boots, and hopping onto motorcycles is, like, everyone’s wet dream, right?  Even straight girls at least aspired to these levels of sexiness. Alex didn’t know where she was getting all this cockiness, but she was about to take it out on one Miss Lena Luthor. The CEO must have seen this in her eyes because she bit her lip and put her helmet on to hide her blush.  The agent chuckled to herself. This was gonna be fun.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Kara lead the way back down the coast, across the highway, and back to Lena’s place, where she left her bike with the valet for Lena to return in the morning.  They kissed Alex and Lena goodnight, then hopped on Maggie’s bike to return home. Almost as soon as they were in the door, they were getting a phone call. Kara’s heart leapt into her throat, until she realized that it was only Jessie’s ringtone, and not the DEO’s.  She swiped the answer button, and greeted her daughter cheerfully, “Hi, baby!”

 

“Hi, _Mama!_ ” Jessie called happily through the phone.  They had their usual goodnight chat, then Jamie got on the phone, and they talked to her for a minute.

 

“Where’s Mommy?” the kids wanted to know.

 

“She’s with Lena,” Kara answered.

 

“Why are you guys separated?” Jamie asked worriedly.

 

“We just wanted to do different things tonight, that’s all.  Nothing to worry about. No one’s fighting. Everyone’s still loving each other and getting along great.  The only thing bad is that we miss our girls!”

 

“So much!” Maggie added.

 

“OK.  We miss you guys too!  Love you! Goodnight!” the girls said.

 

“Love you!” Kara and Maggie said at the same time.

 

“Goodnight, girls!”

 

“Goodnight, babies!  Call your mom now.” They hung up the phone, and Kara prayed to Rao that it wouldn’t ring again.

 

“I didn’t get to talk to them last night,” Maggie lamented.  “I didn’t realize until they called tonight. I don’t think they have my number, and I don’t have theirs.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Kara told her.  “You should give them your number so they can call you.”

 

“OK, you give me their numbers, and I’ll text them.”

 

“OK.”  Kara told her the numbers, and waited patiently while Maggie texted the kids.

 

When she was done, Maggie sighed.  “Thanks. That's better.”

 

“They've really got you wrapped around their fingers, don't they?” Kara smirked.

 

“Yeah, I guess they do,” the detective admitted.  “I love them so much it makes my heart ache.”

 

The Kryptonian beamed.  She couldn't think of anything that made her so happy as people loving her children.  They really were the best things on earth. She pulled Maggie into an enthusiastic kiss.  “You don't know what it means to me for you to say that.  Thank you so much.  I love you so much.”  

 

The detective melted into her.  “I love you too, Kara.” She straddled the Kryptonian right there on the couch, and they settled down for a good make-out session.

  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  


Kara loved the way Maggie kissed.  She seemed to have quite the intuition about just where and how to touch.  She allowed herself to get lost in their embrace, stroking Maggie's back under her shirt and tugging her closer.  The Latina took this as her cue to start grinding down into her, and Kara couldn’t resist grabbing her ass and urging her to grind some more.  They enjoyed teasing one another for a while, but soon Maggie was throwing off her clothes, and starting on Kara’s. When they were both naked, Maggie roused Kara cock and started to put it inside her, but the blonde stopped her firmly.  “Whoa, there! No condom!”

 

“Oops!” the detective backed up like she had been burned.  “That could have been a major fuck up!”

 

“No kidding!”

 

Maggie held out her hand, and Kara allowed herself to be pulled up, then they made their way to the bedroom.  The detective flopped joyfully onto the bed and gave Kara the ‘come hither’ gesture.

 

Kara grabbed a condom out of the drawer and eased it onto her cock, then nudged her way in between Maggie's thighs.  “You want the lube, hunny bunny?”

 

“Yeah,” the detective adjusted herself to lift her hips a bit higher, and Kara took the bottle and squeezed some of the liquid out, letting it drip down Maggie's pussy, and catching it with her cock.  She teased Maggie's entrance a bit, letting her condom get nice and slick.

 

“Oh!” the Latina sighed happily.  “I'm so ready!”

 

Kara bit her lip and grinned, easing herself inside.  “How's that?”

 

“Good,” the detective assured her.  She wrapped her legs around the Kryptonian’s waist and urged her movements.

 

“I'm surprised you're so eager for my dick today,” Kara commented.  

 

Maggie smirked.  “Yeah, I had a nice long ride, and now I need a good, hard fuck.”

 

Kara giggled.  “Your wish is my command.”  She bucked her hips playfully at first, causing her girlfriend to gasp.  Slowly, she switched to a more sustainable pace, and Maggie's gasps changed into a beautiful low moan.  She kissed the Latina’s neck as she moved inside her.

 

“Fuck, yeah, Kara!” Maggie cried out.  “Christ! You fuck it so good!”

 

Kara slid in and out of her lover, digging in and giving her a nice big swirl here and there.  “Who's my girl?  Hmm?”

 

Maggie just hummed her delight, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure wash over her.  “God, Kara!” She grabbed hold of the head board for leverage. “Jesus, yes!”

 

“Oh, Maggie, you are just sooo sexy!” Kara encouraged.  “Who's my girl?” She leaned back to enjoy the beauty of the detective splayed open to her.  “So beautiful.” She toyed with her perfect little breasts, then couldn't resist having a taste of them too.  The detective whimpered and groaned as Kara fucked her pussy and sucked on her nipples. “You like that?” she teased.

 

After a while, Maggie was panting, “I need to come, please, Kara!”

 

“You wanna come?” the Kryptonian whispered in her ear.  “Are you gonna be a good girl and come for me?” Kara reached down for Maggie's clit and stroked her with a practiced hand.

 

The Latina bucked into her fingers in search of release, clutching at Kara with one hand, and gripping the headboard with the other.  She came hard and long, and the Kryptonian grinned as she screamed. “Oh, fuck, Kara, yes!  Jesus H. Christ, yes!”

 

“Good girl!” Kara praised her.  “You did so good!”

 

Maggie started laughing, all of a sudden.

 

“What?” Kara asked, bewildered.

 

“You're probably literally the only person in existence that would think to call me a good girl,” she smirked.

 

The reporter chuckled.  “Well, that's because you're my good girl, not theirs.”

 

“Oh, OK,” the detective chuckled.  “That must be the reason.”

 

“Mm-hm.”  She leaned down for a tender kiss, waiting patiently for Maggie to give her permission to start moving again.  

 

“I wanna fuck you with the strapon,” the detective declared.

 

“Oh, OK,” Kara grinned.  She grabbed the keys to the lock box off the back of the bedside table, and opened the lock.  Inside the box were their various sex toys, and Kara grabbed the strapon from the mix. “Here,” she said, wrapping the belts around Maggie's hips.

 

The detective stood up beside the bed and positioned Kara on her hands and knees in front of her.  “Where are the condoms for this thing?”

 

“Oh, shoot!  I forgot to get more.  I'm not used to buying them yet.  We just won't be able to use it on you tonight.  That's all. Will you settle for the real thing?”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully, and answered dramatically, “Oh, I suppose.”  They grinned at each other before the Latina grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally wet the phallus.  “Who's MY good girl?” she asked, making the Kryptonian giggle. Maggie teased Kara’s entrance with the toy before easing it inside her.

 

Kara sighed happily, “Oh yeah, that's the stuff!”

 

“I think it's funny that you have such a big dick, but you can only take a dildo that's, like, half your size.”

 

“ _Alphas_ are just built differently.  The female baby-making parts get kind of edged out by the _Alpha_ parts.  Does that make sense?”

 

“I think so,” Maggie answered.  She fisted her hand in Kara’s hair and pulled hard as she fucked her.

 

“Oh, Rao, yes!” the blonde cried out.  “I love it when you do that.”

 

“I just wish I could do more.  I would so love to make you submit to me.”

 

Kara leaned down on her elbows and panted, “I'm submitting to you right now.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Maggie insisted.  She roughly grabbed the back of the Kryptonian’s neck.  “I mean, this does basically nothing.” She smacked Kara’s ass as hard as she could.  “Same for this.”

 

Kara moaned in pleasure.  “That doesn't do nothing. I like it.”  Maggie slapped her again, and Kara hummed happily.  “It feels really good, actually.” She slapped her ass a few more times,  “Oh, yeah.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “You always surprise me.”  She gripped Kara’s hips and fucked her hard.

 

“Yeah!” Kara groaned.  She was surprised at how good the detective was at this.  She was giving Alex a run for her money, that was for sure, and Alex could fuck!  “Oh, Rao! I'm gonna come!” She gripped the sheets as she tumbled over the edge, very glad she'd left her condom on to contain the mess.  “Fuck! Maggie!” She laid there panting for a moment before throwing the condom away and reaching for a new one. “Can we go back to me fucking you now?  Pretty please?”

 

“Oh, come on, I was just getting started!” Maggie pouted.

 

Kara sighed.  “Oh, alright. One more, and then switch?”

 

“Deal!” the Latina grinned.

  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


After Kara and Maggie left, Alex was giving Lena a predatory look that was making her heart race.  Lena tried to play it cool, but she was pretty sure she was blushing a bit.

 

“So,” Alex began, “Are all of these your cars?”  She indicated the half-dozen vehicles around them in the garage.

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

“Show me,” the agent grinned.

 

Lena grinned back and lead her to the first car - her silver fox.  “This is Sarah, who you've met. She's a 2016 Cadillac CT6, and she's the first car I bought in National City.”

 

“Yeah, Maggie wouldn't shut up about this baby,” Alex chuckled, lovingly stroking the edge of the side-view mirror with one finger.

 

“Next, the black car is Audrey.  She's a 2017 Maserati Quattroporte GTS Gran Sport.”

 

“Hello, gorgeous!” Alex hummed, looking the automobile over.  “You have such elegant taste in cars,” she told Lena.

 

“Why thank you.”  They walked hand-in-hand to the next car - the Yale blue Porsche.  “And of course, you know my sweet Abigail.”

 

“Ah, you never told us her name before.”

 

“I'm sorry.  I wasn't sure if you guys would tease me about it or not.”

 

Alex kissed her.  “I think it's cute.”  She lead the way to the midnight blue Land Rover.  “And this?”

 

“This is Evangeline.  I just bought her a couple of weeks ago.  I've barely even driven her.”

 

Alex smirked hungrily at her.  “Maybe we can break her in together.”

 

Lena smirked.  “Perhaps.”

 

“And this beautiful red baby?”  

 

“This is Rosy.  She's a 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback.”

 

“Nice,” Alex breathed, full of fascination.  “So beautiful.” She pulled Lena into an embrace and kissed her before whispering in her ear, “So which one are we gonna fuck in?”

 

The CEO’s heart beat double-time, and she bit her lip.  “I think the Land Rover has the most room in the back.”

  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  


Alex backed her up against the side of the SUV and started kissing her passionately.  She was considerate enough to put her hand between Lena’s head and the hard window, but she pressed her knee firmly between her legs, giving no leeway whatsoever.

 

Lena sighed happily in their embrace.  Alex was a wonder all her own. Different from Kara and Maggie, but in all the right ways.  She was intelligent, strong, witty, badass, and completely beautiful. Lena tugged on Alex’s jacket to pull her even closer, and they kissed and kissed until her body was burning and aching to be touched.  She tugged Alex sideways, so she could open the door, and they climbed back onto the leather cushions of the Land Rover, shucking each other’s jackets off and throwing them on the floor of the SUV. Next came their sweaters, then their bras.  

 

The agent wasted no time in diving down onto Lena’s breasts.  “Oh my God!” she exclaimed breathily. “I don’t think I ever realized just how big your tits were until just now.”  She teased Lena’s nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

 

The CEO squirmed beneath her.  “I try to draw attention away from them, unless I think I need to do otherwise.  Oh!” She scratched at Alex's scalp in encouragement.

 

The agent suckled her until she cried out, then switched to the other side, giving it similar attention.

 

“Oh, Alex!”  The redhead was by far the best at nipple play of her three girlfriends, and Lena wondered if she might come from that simple contact.  She didn’t get a chance to find out because all of a sudden, the mouth was gone from her breast, working it’s way down her belly. When Alex got to the hem of her pants, she unfastened them and tugged them down her hips.  Unfortunately, they got stuck at her boots and Alex had to take the time to unzip them, which she managed to do rather seductively with a huge smirk on her face. When the boots were off, she tugged at the ankles of Lena’s skinny jean’s until they came all the way off.

 

“You know what?” Alex said, pausing in her efforts to get Lena naked.  “This Land Rover is just not doing it for me.” She hauled the CEO out of the truck and laid her out on the front of the Mustang.  “That’s much better.” She rid Lena of her panties and dove in immediately.

 

Lena chuckled to herself until Alex started touching her, and then the laughter left her, and she moaned in pleasure.  She hadn’t realized how badly she needed to be touched by this woman until now. She massaged the agent’s neck and shoulders encouragingly.  “Oh, yes, Alex!” she cried as the redhead sucked lightly on her clit.

 

Alex wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs and licked her pussy experimentally, looking for the CEO’s secret sweet spots.  After exploring, she settled down with a purpose, circling Lena’s clit with her tongue. She teased the brunette’s entrance with one finger, wetting it before dipping slowly inside.

 

“Oh, yes,” Lena whimpered.  She threaded her fingers through the agent's hair encouragingly.  

 

Alex kept a steady pace inside her, again feeling around in exploration before really getting down to business.  When Lena got a little wetter, Alex eased another finger inside her and picked up the pace of her strokes.

 

“Oh, fuck!  Alex, yes!” Lena cried out.  She let her hips rock with Alex's motions, and soon she was coming with great shuddering gasps.  “Alex! Alex! Alex!” she chanted, digging her fingers into the redhead's scalp, then tugging on her hair.  “OK! OK! Stopstopstop!” She pushed the tenacious agent away by the head, then fell bonelessly back onto the hood of the Mustang.

  
  


 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  


 

Alex wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, looking smug.  “Rao, I wish I could take a picture of you right now. Splayed out, freshly fucked, on the hood of a Fastback, that's just pure sexiness right there.”  She mimed clicking a camera at her.

 

“Please, don't,” Lena panted.  She could appreciate the compliment, but she didn't want anything like that to actually exist.

 

Just then, Alex's phone rang.

 

Lena whimpered.  “No! I don't want you to go!

 

“It's OK, it's just the kids,” Alex assured her.  She fished her phone out of her jacket in the Land Rover and put it on speakerphone.  “Hi, babies!”

 

“Hi, Mama!” the kids answered back.

 

“Say hi to Lena,” Alex told them.

 

“Hi, Lena!” the girls greeted cheerfully.

 

“Hi, sweet girls!” Lena answered a little breathlessly.

 

“What's wrong, Lena?” one of them asked.

 

“Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?”

 

“Your voice sounds funny,” they answered.

 

Alex snickered.  “Oh, that's probably because Mom was tickling her.”

 

The twins giggled.  “You're silly,” one of them said.

 

“I know.”  They talked to the girls about their day, while cuddling tightly against one another.

 

Before they all hung up, the girls asked, “Lena, can we have your phone number?  Maggie just gave us hers, and we were wondering if we could have yours too.”

 

“Of course you can.”  Lena gave them her personal cell number and her work number.  She would have to remember to tell Jess about them, so they wouldn't have any problems getting through to her.  They were becoming her babies now too. They deserved to know they were important to her, and she didn't want any problems, in case of an emergency.  Her heart ached with the love she felt for these two girls.

  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  


When they were done on the phone, they resumed their previous activities.  Lena was still sitting on the Mustang, with Alex standing in between her legs, holding her tightly against her naked torso.  They kissed deeply, until Lena hopped down off the car and pushed Alex onto it. She helped the agent remove her boots, then her jeans, and finally her underwear.  The woman hadn’t been lying that she had stretch marks from her pregnancy, but they weren’t very prominent. If Lena hadn’t known ahead of time, she might not have even thought about it.  She leaned over Alex and kissed her way down her chest to her breasts, where she lingered for a while, licking and suckling, making Alex cry out. She ground her hip into the agent’s center in the meantime, loving the quick little pants it elicited.

 

“You are so beautiful, Alex,” she breathed softly into her ear.  “So brilliant and perfect.” Kara had tipped her off earlier that the agent liked to be talked to.  “Does that feel good? Hmm? You like it when I grind on you?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Alex panted.  “You feel so good.” She slipped one leg in between Lena’s and pulled her hip-to-center, and they grinded against one another, hard enough to rock the car.  “Fuck, yes, Lena!”

 

“Oh, Alex!  Yes!  God, you're so fucking sexy!”  She slipped her fingers down to the redhead’s clit and added more pressure.

 

“Fuck!”  Alex clawed at her hips, leaving no space between them.  “Oh! Right there! Oh! Oh, yes!” She screamed loudly as she came, digging her fingers into Lena’s ass almost painfully, but Lena was loving every second of it.  When she'd ridden through the end of her orgasm, Alex pulled the brunette onto her knees on top of her and plunged two fingers inside her pussy.

 

Lena cried out at the abrupt thrusts, but she was plenty wet enough to take it.  She rocked down onto Alex's hand, throwing her head back and groaning in pleasure.  “Yes, Alex!” She grabbed the agent's free hand and put it on her breast, holding it there while she rode Alex's fingers.  “Oh, yes!”

 

Alex added her thumb to Lena’s clit, making her moan loudly.  “Oh, you like that?”

 

“Yes!  Don't stop!”

 

“You look so gorgeous right now.  So perfect! Such a good girl!”

 

“Oh, Alex!  Alex!” she gripped the hood of the car as she came, chanting Alex's name, and rocking the car hard as she rode the agent's fingers.

 

“Good girl!” Alex encouraged.  “Such a good girl!” When Lena fell limply on top of her, her fingers still buried inside, Alex kissed her forehead and stroked her back.  “I love you, Lena.”

 

The CEO tried to catch her breath before answering, “I love you too, Alex.”  They kissed serenely until Lena’s knees hurt, and she lowered herself off the car.  “Shall we finish this inside?”

 

“Sure,” the agent sat up, then turned and kissed the car on the windshield.  “Thanks, Rosy.”

 

Lena chuckled.

 

They redressed themselves and headed inside to the penthouse, hand-in-hand.  “Would you like something to drink?” the CEO asked.

 

Alex nodded.  “Yeah, some water would be great.”  

 

She lead her partner into the kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of water from the fridge.

 

“Thanks,” the redhead took a bottle and swigged it.

 

“You're welcome.”  Lena sipped her own water and smiled.  She was feeling very warm and fuzzy right now, thanks to agent Danvers.  They gravitated back to one another, wrapping their arms around each other and resting their heads together.

 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked, kissing her forehead.

 

“Really good, thanks to you,” she answered pleasantly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”  Alex took another drink of water, then backed Lena up to the counter.  “You know, this counter looks to be about just the right height.” She grabbed Lena by the ass and hoisted her up onto it.  The new position left Lena spread open to her, and her breasts were level with Alex's face. “Oh, yeah, now we're talking!” She once again stripped the CEO of her clothes, but this time was much less ceremonious.  When she was naked, Alex latched on to her breast and teased her nipple with her tongue.

 

Lena cried out at the attention.  Alex was definitely the best at this!  She squirmed in place, but the agent held her tightly against herself, so she couldn't wiggle away.  On the plus side, she was getting some decent friction on her center against Alex's abs. Again, she wondered if she could come just from this.  She never had before, but the way Alex was going made it seem possible. Probable, even, if she kept going. Which she did, and Lena got her answer as she did come, grinding hard against the agent's stomach.  “Fuck, Alex!” she whimpered as she settled down, but she didn't get much respite because the redhead plunged two fingers inside her and soon had her coming again. She screamed incoherently as she rode out her fourth orgasm of the night.

 

“I've got you,” Alex soothed her.  “Such a good girl. I've got you.” She stroked Lena’s back and held her tightly until she could find some strength again.  “Such a good girl.”

 

“I love your and Kara’s praise kink,” Lena panted, hugging Alex's head.  

 

“Praise kink?”

 

“Yeah, like how you say, ‘good girl’ all the time, instead of, ‘bad girl,’ or ‘dirty girl.’  People use those sort of terms all the time. I must say, I prefer to be a good girl.”

 

Alex smiled adoringly at her.  “You are such a good girl, Lena.  I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Alex.”  They kissed tenderly until Lena felt like she could stand again, then she gently eased herself to the floor.  Her legs were still a bit unsteady, so she lead Alex a few steps backwards toward the kitchen table. She pulled out one of the chairs and turned it around.  “Sit,” she directed. Alex obeyed, and Lena dropped to her knees. First, she removed Alex's boots, then her pants and underwear, then her shirt and bra. The kitchen floor was now littered with all their clothes.  She let her hands wander the redhead’s body, kissing her bare skin here and there. “You are so beautiful, Alex.” The agent let her head fall back, and she sighed happily as Lena touched her. She tugged Alex's hips forward in the chair for better access and kissed her way up the redhead’s thigh before latching onto her clit.

 

“Oh, Lena, yes!”  Alex was soaking wet, so Lena eased a couple of fingers inside her.  “Oh, fuck!” She rocked a bit, but mostly was able to keep from bucking too hard into Lena’s face.  It wasn't long before she was coming, long and hard, gripping the edges of the chair with all her might.  “Oh, fuck, Lena! Fuck! Shit! Rao! Oh, God!”

 

Lena dragged Alex's orgasm out as long as she could, quickly turning one orgasm into two, and she still kept going until the agent pushed her head away.  Then, she kissed her way back up her partner's limp body, climbing into her lap and straddling her. Lena’s knees were killing her a bit from being on the hard floor, so she said, “We should move to the bedroom, where it’s more comfortable.  I’ve got a strapon that’s calling your name.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yep.  Don’t you hear it?  It’s saying, ‘Alex! I want to fuck that beautiful pussy of yours so badly!  Please, let me inside you!’”

 

The redhead chuckled lowly and squeezed her a little tighter, to whisper back.  “Let’s go.”

 

Lena stood up and tugged Alex by the hand to the bedroom, abandoning their clothes in the kitchen.  Now was not the time for worrying about such things. When they got to her room, she nudged the agent onto the bed, while she walked to the side to retrieve the strapon.  She pulled it out and secured it on, rolled the condom on, and lubed it up without delay. When she was ready, she looked up to see Alex gazing hungrily back at her. “Are you ready?” she asked her.

 

“So ready,” the redhead answered.

 

The CEO crawled onto the bed between Alex’s legs and eased the toy inside her.  Lena was not the most practiced at this, but she hoped her girlfriend liked it anyway.  Maggie seemed to like it, but this was Alex. She had been with Kara ‘The Machine’ Danvers for all of her adult life and then some.  That was a very high bar to leap for someone who couldn’t fly. The agent urged her deeper, and then pulled her down to kiss her, but didn’t complain one bit.  They made out quite heavily while they fucked, and Lena even went so far as to time their kisses with the strokes of her hips.

 

“I need to come, Lena!” Alex exclaimed, finally breaking their liplock.  She panted and held Lena tightly.

 

The CEO sat up and dropped one hand down to circle Alex’s clit with her thumb.  “Are you gonna come for me? Hmm?” She bucked hard into her partner, making her cry out.  

 

“Fuck, Lena!”  Alex let out a string of Kryptonian as she came that Lena was not yet familiar with, but she did understand the last words:  “ _I love you so much_ , Lena!”

 

“ _I love you so much too_ , Alex,” she answered, nuzzling her nose and kissing her face as she recovered.

 

When Lena tried to move inside her again, Alex stopped her.  “No, no. I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Very sure.  I’m fully satisfied.  Thank you.”

 

Alex had such a blissful, contented look on her face, Lena had to believe her.  She took off the strapon and threw away the condom, leaving the toy on the bedside stand for later.  She had a feeling they would want it in the morning. At least, she and Maggie did, this morning before they had to work.  She doubted it would be any different with Agent Danvers.

  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

  
  


She wasn’t going to be getting much sleep this week at this rate, but at least it was for a good reason.  And an enjoyable reason, at that. They settled down together, snuggling and kissing lazily. Eventually, she asked, “Shall we hop in the shower?”

 

Alex nodded.  “Probably a good idea.”

 

They dragged themselves out of the bed and into the ensuite bathroom.

 

“Holy shit!” Alex exclaimed.  “Your bathroom is bigger than our living room!”

 

Lena smirked.  “Wait until you see the shower.”

 

“It's digital?  Damn, Lena! I wanna spend the night here more often!

 

The CEO kissed her with a smile on her face.  “You're more than welcome anytime.” She turned on the shower, and they washed up.  

 

Alex gushed about the shower, the soap, the shampoo, everything, including Lena herself, and once again, Lena was quite grateful for the Danvers’ praise kink.  It was surreal to be so lovingly adored, but Lena wasn't about to give it up. She would cling to every word like a lifeline.

 

After they were cleaned and dried, they curled up in bed, and were almost asleep when Lena heard Alex's phone ringing in the kitchen.  She whimpered. “Alex, honey, your phone is ringing,” she nudged the redhead awake.

 

“Fuck!” the agent complained, then after a second, “Oh, thank God, it's just Kara.”  She threw back the covers and trudged into the kitchen to retrieve her phone. By the time she got all the way out there, the ringing had stopped, so she called back.  Kara and Maggie had just wanted to say goodnight.  The four of them talked briefly, and gave their love before hanging up. Then they were finally able to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My health is slowly improving, but it's a process. I have my ups and downs. I'm still writing, though, as you can see. Just bear with me, and I'll keep churning them out as much as possible! There's a lot that I don't like about Season 3, so coming back to my story is always a good respite. I'll write until I can't anymore. Hopefully, that will get me through at least Season 2 for this tale, if not further!
> 
> Feel free to comment your opinions about Season 3, as well as the chapter update. I love you all!


	32. Date Night - Thursday*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OT4 gets it on.
> 
> The twins come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @rubyrox24 for bringing me to 1500 Kudos! Woot! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who came by to check on me the last few weeks. That was sweet. <3 
> 
> Also, I’m tired of writing sex scenes, so don’t expect anymore after this for a while. I have a few small ones planned that fit into the plot, but other than that, I’m wiped out! I just want to get on with the story!

 

Thursday morning, Maggie was woken up early by soft kisses on her neck and a gentle hand caressing her bare belly.  As soon as she was awake enough to realize what was happening, the hand on her belly moved lower. “Kara,” she exhaled, letting the Kryptonian caress her.  The blonde didn’t answer, she just kept doing what she was already doing. They went another few rounds in bed, and still managed to get up before the detective’s alarm went off.  They hopped in the shower, and made breakfast together. Maggie ate about a tenth of what Kara did, of course, but, damn, the blonde was a great cook! She would eat more, if she could.  They kissed each other on their way out, and headed to work.

 

The day was long and arduous.  Maggie had to deal with more domestic assault cases than anything lately.  Supergirl kept crime to a minimum, mostly, and the rest were left the usual gangs and miscreants that roamed the streets.  There were some crimes that even Supergirl couldn’t stop, and that’s where the NCPD came in. They were here to keep the city safe too.  She didn’t usually take cases personally, but domestic abuse was always hard to deal with because women so often defended the men that beat them.  She comforted herself with thoughts of how gentle her partners were in comparison. She only had to think back to this morning to remember how the strongest hand in the world had touched her so, so softly.  She took the time to really appreciate that truth, and it made her feel comforted. The most powerful woman - no - the most powerful being on earth genuinely loved her, and took the time to care for her. She never so much as raised a voice at her, let alone a fist.  And God help anyone that did! Kara really was an angel, as Alex always said.

 

When her shift was finally over, she headed back to her own apartment to shower and grab some clothes.  The place was still overrun by bicycles, so she didn’t stay to do much else. They were just going to take it easy tonight.  A little dinner and a movie at Lena’s was what they all needed. They were all fairly tired at this point, from all their work and ‘activities.’  Maggie was hoping to get to the action a little sooner than later tonight, if only so it would get her an extra hour's sleep.

 

She took a cab to Lena’s, and this time, wasn't stopped before she got to the elevator.  She went straight up and rang the buzzer at the door.

 

“Hello, my love!” Lena greeted her cheerfully, with a hug and a kiss.  “How are you?”

 

“Great, now that I get to be with my best girls!”  She followed Lena into the living room, where their other two girlfriends were already waiting.  “Hey!” She kissed them each and let Lena take her jacket and bag and put them away. “How was your day?”

 

“Great,” they answered at the same time.

 

Maggie crawled into Alex's lap, despite the fact that there was more than enough room for her to sit on the couch beside her.

 

“I must've been born with a sign that says, ‘Please, sit on me.’" Alex joked.  

 

“Between your partners and your children, that might be true,” Kara agreed.

 

“I hope you're hungry.  I'm pretty sure I ordered enough for Kara to eat a couple of times over.”  She sat on the blonde’s lap.

 

“That's great,” replied Alex.  “What are the rest of us gonna have?”

 

“Hey!” the reporter playfully swatted at her.

 

Maggie and Lena laughed.

 

“I was gonna say, Kara’s gonna eat more than twice tonight!”

 

They all laughed as the Kryptonian blushed.  “Maggie!”

 

Lena leaned over and kissed her pink cheek.  “Oh, don't act like you don't love every second of it!”

 

“Right?” Alex agreed.

 

“In fact, why wait?” the Latina said mischievously.  “You can get started anytime.” She traced her fingertips along the inside of Lena’s thigh, under her skirt, watching the Kryptonian’s nostrils flare.  

 

“Do we have time?” Kara asked, clearly tempted.  

 

“Not really,” Lena answered.  “They'll be here any minute with the food, and I'd like to be dressed when they arrive.”

 

“Well, you can't blame a girl for trying,” Maggie shrugged, reaching over and kissing her.

 

“Naughty.”

 

The detective smirked, “Nuh-uh!  Kara says I'm a good girl!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Oh? Well, if Kara says that, who am I to argue?”

 

They all laughed.

 

Finally, the buzzer rang, and Lena tugged Kara with her to the door to get the food.

 

Maggie turned and gave Alex a few kisses.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” the agent grinned.  “Let's eat!” she declared, smacking the detective’s ass.

 

“Hey!”  Maggie hopped off of Alex's lap.  “Watch it!” she warned.

 

“Oh, I'm watching it!” Alex answered cheekily.

 

They followed Lena and Kara into the kitchen and sat down together at the end of the long table.  After they unboxed their dinners, there was sushi and noodles as far as the eye could see. Lena poured them all some wine, and while they were eating, they simply talked about their day.  They also wondered what the twins were doing, and if they were driving Eliza crazy yet. Maggie missed them, but she was thankful for this opportunity to have her partners sans children. It gave them opportunities to have adult conversations, and even better, gave them ample opportunity to be ‘naughty,’ as Lena put it.  God help them, if anyone got called away that night!

 

When Kara was finally done eating, they put all the leftovers in the refrigerator and the dishes in the dishwasher before settling into the living room to watch the movie.  Kara had picked out the new ‘Ghostbusters’ with the female cast, claiming it was supposed to be hilarious. Maggie personally didn’t think the first movies were all that funny to begin with, so she didn’t have a lot of hopes for this movie.  That was OK, though, she had her own plans about what they were going to do that night, and it didn’t involve any movies at all. If she got her way, there would be too much screaming going on to hear the film anyway.

 

Lena brought another bottle of wine with them, while Kara lingered in the kitchen.  The three of them snuggled in together, with Maggie in the middle.

 

“Kara, where'd you go?” Alex hollered.

 

“I'm making popcorn!”

 

“You just ate your weight in Chinese food!” Lena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Popcorn doesn’t weigh anything!” she retorted.

 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, and neither could the other two.

 

“What?  You can’t watch a movie without popcorn!”

 

The CEO rolled her eyes and held her hands up in concession.  “My mistake!”

 

Maggie chuckled and wrapped her arm around the CEO, hugging her from behind.  “Don't come between Kara and her snacks! Don't you know this by now?”

 

“You're right.  What was I thinking?”  

 

“Clearly you weren't,” Kara kissed her forehead as she walked by, arms laden with a giant bowl of popcorn.  She plopped down on the couch next to the CEO and set the bowl on the coffee table.

 

“Get over here,” the detective pulled on Alex's leg to make her close the gap between them, and they all just snuggled quietly for a few moments.  The wine was doing its job by working its way through them, and she was starting to feel pretty horny. Alex must've felt it too because she leaned forward to capture Maggie's lips with her own.  They kissed slowly, as though they had all the time in the world. She snaked her hand under the agent's shirt, teasing the skin along her sides, loving the way Alex melted further into her.

 

She felt Lena pull the hair away from her face to watch them, and a little thrill shot straight through her.  Eventually, she could tell Kara and Lena were doing some making out of their own, and that thrilled her even more.  Maybe she would get her way tonight, after all. No dumb movies - just pure, unadulterated sex.

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

 

Maggie started unbuttoning Alex's shirt while they kissed, and the agent didn’t fight her.  As soon as the last button was out, the redhead was shrugging the top off. This allowed the detective free roam of her bare skin, and she let her lips wander.  Alex loved this kind of attention, and she knew it, so she continued to take her time. She didn't know what Kara and Lena were up to at this point, but she didn't bother to turn around and find out yet.  Alex was tasting extra good today, and she wanted to indulge a while longer. Eventually, she did look, when she heard a rather loud gasp from Kara, and it made her curious. She turned and saw Lena straddling the blonde and nibbling on her ear.  Kara’s hands were under Lena’s skirt, but she couldn’t tell how far. She decided that the straddling position would be better, if she wanted to be able to see what the other two were up to. She grinned and swung her leg over Alex’s lap, taking off the agent’s bra and massaging her breasts with her hands.  Alex responded with a grin of her own, and she let Maggie touch her for a minute before taking off the detective’s top as well.

 

Suddenly, Kara blurted out something incomprehensible in Kryptonese, and whatever it was made Alex start laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

Alex pressed her lips together and shook her head.

 

“What?” Lena wanted to know too.

 

Kara was very red, and she refused to answer.  Instead, she covered her face with her hands.

 

“It’s OK, Kara, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Alex inisted.

 

“Then stop laughing!”

 

“I’m sorry, I think it’s the wine,” Alex snickered some more.

 

“What?” Maggie and Lena repeated.

 

“We just got started!” Kara complained.

 

“Then you should have told her to stop!  She didn’t know any better!” Alex giggled.

 

“Stop what?” Lena asked worriedly.  “Come on, damn it!”

 

When Kara still refused to answer with more than a squeak and a ferocious blush, Alex finally spoke up.  “Sometimes, when she gets turned on enough, she can come from a lot of stimulation to her ears. That, plus you grinding on her made her come a little sooner than she wanted.”

 

“Oh!” Lena sighed with relief.  “You had me thinking I did something wrong!”

 

“Sorry!” Kara grimaced.  “Really, I just need to take my underwear off, and I’ll be fine.”  She waited for Lena to slide off her lap before removing her shorts from under her skirt, trying to contain the mess to just her undies.  She looked awkwardly around her to try and figure out where to put the soiled garment, until Lena just took it and threw it on the floor.

 

“We’ll take care of them later,” she shrugged.  She started to crawl back on top of Kara, but stopped abruptly, “Wait a second.”  She dug in Kara’s dress pockets and pulled out a handful of condoms from each. “I was wondering what was digging into my leg.”

 

Alex started giggling again, which made Maggie giggle too.  Soon, they were all laughing for no reason, really, except that Alex was laughing, which made them laugh some more.  

 

Eventually, they settled down, and Kara cleared her throat.  “Not to be too indelicate or anything, but I still have a raging hard on right now, and I could really use some more attention.  If you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Lena smirked, and instead of straddling her again, she just pushed the blonde’s skirt up and lowered her head to take Kara into her mouth.

 

“Whatever you do, if you value your life, don’t swallow!” Alex warned.  “Don’t even let it get in your mouth! Kara will tell you when she’s gonna come, one way, or another, right Kara?”

 

“Right,” the reporter agreed.

 

Maggie and Alex just watched Lena taking care of Kara for a minute or two before resuming their own activities.  The detective shed her bra, letting it fall to the floor, then leaned back down to capture the agent's lips again.  She was completely thrilled that they were finally all going to be together now. It was already the best relationship of her life, and they all hadn't even been together a month.  She eased herself down to the floor between Alex's legs and worked her pants off, kissing the insides of her thighs on the way back up to her center. She teased the redhead’s folds with her tongue before latching onto her clit.

 

“Oh, Rao, yes!” Kara exclaimed.  

 

Maggie turned her gaze toward the Kryptonian, and their eyes met.  She couldn't help but wink, making the blonde grin. She grinned back before looking up at Alex.  The agent seemed entranced by Lena sucking Kara’s dick. Maggie just dug in and went to work on her.  Apparently, everyone’s energy was super-charged tonight because Alex was next to come, after only a few minutes of stimulation.  Kara, being the well-trained _Alpha_ that she is, came immediately after her wife, wordlessly getting Lena out of the way by quickly pulling her back by the shoulder.  

 

The CEO grabbed the box of tissues off the coffee table and let Kara clean herself up a little.  Then she grabbed one of Kara’s condoms and opened it, rolling it on and straddling her. The blonde wasted no time in getting inside Lena’s pussy.  She let Lena take the lead in creating their rhythm, and Maggie went back to eating Alex out. Everyone's tempo was slower this time - less frantic - and Maggie eased a couple fingers inside to try to match Kara and Lena’s timing.  It wasn't hard. She could feel them without looking. There was no space between them on the couch. She noticed that Alex and Kara had laced their fingers together. How cute! Lena was taking her sweet time building up her pleasure, and Maggie was having a ball keeping pace with her.  The sounds her lovers were making were absolutely beautiful, and she just knew she was in heaven.

 

Suddenly, Alex stopped her, pulling her up into her lap and working her pants off.  “You need to get in on this.” As soon as the detective was naked, Alex pressed her fingers into her clit.  Maggie was not so easily deterred. She wedged her knee under the agent's, slipping her fingers back inside, and they stroked each other now.  

 

When Lena rolled her head to the side and grinned at her, Maggie leaned over and kissed her.  Never in her life had she felt so elated and fulfilled, and she tried to pour all that emotion into her partners.  “I love you so much!” she panted.

 

They all exchanged choruses of love and praises as they worked themselves up.  Lena was the first to come this time. She groaned loudly and pulled Kara’s hair.  The sight was as sexy as could be, and it triggered Maggie's orgasm. She shuttered and cried out, but she didn't know who's name to cry out, so it just came out an indecipherable mess.  Alex and Kara came next, almost in the same instant, and Maggie marvelled at their bond. It clearly went deeper than what met the eye. They all lay in a heap in the middle of the couch, panting and kissing.  And smiling. There was no erasing what they’d just done, and it was glorious.

 

After about a minute, Maggie turned to Lena and said, “Switch.”  She got up with the intention of just trading places but Lena had other ideas.

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, where we have more room.”  She grabbed the strips of condoms off the table and stood up from Kara’s lap, revealing that the blonde was still hard.

 

“No fair!  You guys still have your dresses on!” Alex complained.

 

The CEO turned and lifted her hair, showing the detective the zipper on her back.  Maggie obediently unzipped it, and Lena let the dress fall to the floor. “Tada!” she said, complete with hands over her head.

 

The agent’s gaze grew hungry again, “Much better!”  She turned to watch Kara, whose dress lifted easily over her head.  “Good girl.” She unhooked the Kryptonian’s bra, kissing each of her breasts, and then they all abandoned their clothes in the living room and headed for the bedroom.  When they got there, they wasted no time in climbing onto the enormous bed.

 

“Who do I get to have now?” Kara asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

 

“Me, if Maggie doesn’t mind,” Alex answered.

 

“Not at all.  I was really hoping I could get someone to eat me out first,” Maggie said.

 

“I guess that pleasure would be mine,” Lena replied with a smile.

 

They rearranged themselves a little, but they made sure to stay close to the middle where they could all still see and touch each other.  Kara put Alex on her hands and knees. Lena eased Maggie onto her back and crawled between her legs. They began again. Maggie immediately felt Alex’s fingers lace through hers.  She knew it was ridiculous to hope that they could come together again, but she wanted to. She attributed the phenomenon to just high-adrenaline, but at the same time, it was magical.  

 

Right now, Lena’s tongue was like a dream.  She licked Maggie's clit with determination, and the detective came easily.  Her legs trembled, and she didn’t try to call anyone’s name this time. She just let her cries fly as she clutched the sheets and rode through the end of her orgasm.  She felt Lena kissing her way back up her body, and she opened her eyes. “Lena,” she whispered. “Get the strapon.”

 

The CEO grinned and bounced off the bed to grab her toy.  When she returned, she held considerably more that just the strapon.  She had the lube, the condoms, and a couple other toys that looked like different-shaped vibrators.  She dropped the stuff on the bed and picked one of them back up, “This one can go inside the strapon, if you like.”  She showed Maggie how it clicked inside the dildo. “Do you want it?”

 

Maggie smirked and took the belts from her.  “Do **you** want it?”

 

Lena bit her lip and nodded.  

 

“You can climb right back over here next to Alex, then.”  The detective patted the bed between them.

 

The CEO obediently crawled back into the center of the bed next to her redheaded partner, who was still getting fucked by Kara.  She gave the agent a few kisses while she waited for Maggie to position herself behind her. They would be side-by-side for the next little while, and the detective was hoping it would pay off.  Not that she could keep the pace with Kara, but maybe Lena could gain from the sex appeal and come a little harder.

 

She didn’t turn the vibrator on right away.  She just let the phallus slide naturally in and out for a while.  She knew a thing or two about fucking, and she let her instincts kick in.  She had Lena panting and moaning in no time, before she even thought about turning the vibrator on.  “Are you my songbird?” she teased. “Are you singing for me?”

 

“God, yes!” Lena replied.

 

Maggie didn’t feel the need to talk much.  Lena didn’t care one way or another, and Kara was talking to Alex plenty, so there really was no need.  Eventually, it wasn’t just Alex that Kara was talking to. She started sweet talking Maggie and Lena as well.

 

“Good girls!” Kara would say to them.  “You’re so beautiful! So sexy! I love you so much!”

 

After a while, Lena reached back and turned the vibrator on herself.  The detective could feel the vibrations on her clit right through the leather, “Oh, nice!”  She resumed her movements inside the CEO, and now they all were panting, with Lena working her way towards screaming.  “That's it. Sing for me.”

 

Kara let out a desperate-sounding plea in Kryptonian, and Maggie could only guess what it was, but the agent responded by putting one of the blonde’s hands around her throat, and the other to her clit.  Again they spoke to each other in Kryptonian, and this time, their aim was clear. Surely, if Kara fucked Alex any harder, she might go flying off the bed! The redhead was screaming now, and so was Lena.  Kara was practically growling like an animal. Maggie was sweating and grunting herself, and she wondered how much longer they could all hold out.

 

Alex was the first to break.  She got really quiet for a minute before screaming and shuddering her way through her pleasure.  Kara came next, of course. She loved to time her orgasms to match her lovers. It was somehow easy for her.  Lena took a few more minutes, but soon, she was crying out at the top of her lungs. She dropped to her elbows and clung to the sheets so hard, Maggie thought she might rip them in half, but she didn't let up until Lena begged her to stop.

 

Suddenly, Kara was pushing Maggie over and taking off the strapon.  She buried her face between the Latina’s legs and licked her greedily.  She must have been paying attention to who came that time, and when Maggie didn't, she was unsatisfied.  With the way she was going, it didn't take long for the detective to come. She shuttered and gasped her way through her orgasm, and when she was done, she pushed Kara’s head away.  They all just laid there, trying to catch their breath. Maggie was lost in a blissful haze, and she lost track of how long they were resting there.

 

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

 

“Oh, Rao!” Kara exclaimed.  “That was so awesome!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Indeed, it was!”

 

“Agreed,” Alex sighed.

 

“Hell, yes!” Maggie agreed.

 

They cuddled and kissed and praised each other until Kara got bored.  “Can we go watch our movie now? We've got all weekend for this, but we only have that rental tonight.”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.  She thought she'd gotten out of watching that damn movie but apparently not.  Oh, well. She could be a good sport about it.“Sure, honey.”

 

Kara leaned over and smooched her cheek.  “I hope you don't hate it too much.”

 

“As long as I'm getting cuddled, I'll be good.”

 

“Deal!”

 

Lena dressed them all in tank tops and shorts, and they went back to the living room.  Kara couldn't seem to help herself. She sped through the room, picking up and folding all their clothes, and before they could even blink, their stuff was sitting in neat little piles on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks, Angel,” Alex kissed her in reward.

 

“Shall we?” Lena turned on the TV, and they all curled up tightly on the couch - first Alex, then Maggie, then Lena, then Kara. 

 

Maggie sprawled across the three of them, and Kara rubbed her feet absentmindedly.  It was lovely.

 

The movie was a bit funnier than Maggie expected, but mostly it didn't make sense, and she contented herself with snuggling, just like she'd intended in the first place.  She couldn't care less what they were doing together, as long as they were together. Her life had never been so good, and she reveled in all the love soaking into her from all sides.  Kara, of course, loved the movie, and she was so cute when she laughed, Maggie couldn't help but smile at her. Alex and Lena had mixed reactions, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.  After the movie was over, Supergirl returned the disc in less than thirty seconds, and before they knew it, Kara was back on the couch devouring the last few bits of her popcorn.

 

“Now what?” the Kryptonian asked.

 

“I still have more wine,” Lena offered.

 

“Yes, please,” Alex and Maggie answered in unison.

 

The CEO sauntered into the kitchen and came back with a third bottle of wine.  “Here we are!” She poured them all a portion and held up her glass. “To finally fully consummating our relationship!”

 

“Cheers!”  They clinked their glasses together and drank.

 

“I love you all so much,” Lena told them, her eyes a little glassy.

 

“We love you too, Lena,” They all assured her.

 

“I've never been so happy in all my life!”

 

“Me either,” the others responded.

 

“I feel so unworthy of all this.”

 

Maggie set her glass down and took Lena’s face in her hands, forcing eye contact.  “Lena Kieran Luthor, you are worthy of every ounce of love in existence! Don't you dare doubt that for a second!  If there's anyone here who's unworthy, it'd be me.”

 

“No!” Kara interjected.  “No one here is unworthy.  Rao wouldn't have brought us together like this, if that was the case!”

 

“You think Rao did this?” Maggie asked curiously.

 

The blonde nodded emphatically.  “Yeah, how else do you explain that I found the most perfect humans on the planet that all get along so spectacularly?  You all are so perfect for me and for each other. I couldn't possibly imagine a better team! Rao had to’ve had a hand in it.  He's still looking after me, even after all this time.” She and Alex shared a look of adoration.

 

Maggie wasn't one-hundred percent convinced, but she wasn't going to argue.  A cursory look at Lena lead her to believe that the CEO was with her on this.  They could appreciate that Kara and Alex believed in God/Rao because they didn’t go around proselytizing, but Maggie and Lena were agnostic at best.  Lena’s was a logical, scientific mind that saw a perfectly good explanation for just about anything, and Maggie simply hated the staunch religious bigotry that got her kicked out of her parents’ house and kept her from speaking to them to this very day.  God may be out there, but if he/she was, he/she didn’t seem to bother with her much. But if what Kara said was true… “Well,” she mused, “If someone is watching over us, then thanks.” She held her glass and waved it vaguely in the air at The Great Big Invisible Someone.  

 

The others joined her in her gesture and drank again.

 

“I think we should make our way back to the bedroom,” Lena declared.  She grabbed what was left of the bottle of wine and carried it and her glass along with her.

 

“I’ll grab some waters,” Kara announced, handing Alex her wine glass.  She was there and back in a flash with four water bottles, and they all headed back to Lena’s room.

 

Suddenly, Alex's phone was ringing.  “Oops! There's the kids.” She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and answered it before heading back to the bedroom, “Hi, babies!”

 

“Hi, mommy!” the girls chirped.  

 

“Are you girls behaving yourselves?”

 

“Yes!” they insisted.

 

“Mom, we saw a turtle!”  

 

“It was in the middle of the road!”

 

“Grandma stopped and let us put him back in the grass!”

 

“It was so cute!”

 

“Aww, that was nice of you guys,” she encouraged.  “My good girls.”

 

“Are you with Lena again?” Jamie asked.

 

“Yes, I’m at Lena’s place right now, along with _Mama_ and Maggie.”

 

“What’s Lena’s house like?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“Well, she lives in an apartment that’s about ten times the size of ours, waaay up on the fifteenth floor.  All the furniture looks brand new, and her bed is somehow even bigger than me and _Mama’s!_ ”

 

“Cool!” the girls responded.

 

“She says we can come visit her at her place anytime.  You kids will love her TV! You won’t believe how big it is!  I don’t even know how they got it in here, to be honest.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Can we say hi to Lena?”

 

“Of course,” Alex answered.  “If you want, I can put you on speakerphone, and you can talk to us all.”

 

“Yeah!” they replied eagerly.

 

“Hi, babies!” they all greeted, once Alex pressed the speaker button.

 

“Hi, Lena!  Hi, Maggie! Hi, _Mama!”_

 

They all talked to the girls about their day, while they finished off the wine.  The twins seemed extra chatty that night. Maggie figured it meant they were getting homesick.  She didn’t mind indulging them. They were well-rooted in her heart by now. Kara was right. They did have her wrapped around their little fingers.  She wished she could hug them right now. Just a few more days, and they would be home again, but damn it, she missed them still. Eventually, they could hear Eliza in the background telling the girls it was time for bed.  They all said their goodnights and shared their love before hanging up the phone.

 

“They're the best,” Lena sighed wistfully.  “I miss them.”

 

Alex leaned over and kissed her.  “They'll be home before you know it.  In the meantime, let's enjoy this rare opportunity to make love unhindered by little ears.”  They kissed again. “You don't know how hard it is to have sex when you have kids. We have to take advantage while we can.”

 

The CEO chuckled, “Duly noted.”  Another kiss.

 

“We do have three apartments and four adults, one of whom can fly.  If it becomes absolutely necessary, we can always run interference for each other,” Maggie suggested.

 

Alex and Kara brightened.  

 

“Sounds great!” said Kara.

 

“In the meantime, let's get busy!”  Alex took Lena’s wine glass and set them down on the bedside table, then practically pounced on her.

 

They all made love for another hour or so before passing out in a sweaty, messy heap.  It was the most glorious night of Maggie's life, and she had never slept better. In the morning, Kara had trouble waking them, and they all woke up just early enough to have time to shower and get dressed before they went to work.  

 

“I don't care if I ever go to work again,” Alex sighed blissfully.  “I mean, can't we just quit? And stay here in this apartment forever?”

 

“I don't know about forever, but maybe we can just settle for the morning?” Lena offered.

 

“We could call in sick maybe?” Maggie suggested.

  
“I've got the black lung,” Alex faked a cough.

  
Maggie giggled, “The black lung.”

 

“You guys!” Kara chastised.  “No one is skipping work. We still have three more nights!  Plus all of Saturday and Sunday.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Alex complained.

 

“I work all weekend,” Maggie reminded her.  “That's the only way I was able to get the time off for Christmas.”

 

“Right, well, we still have our nights.”

 

“Fine, be that way.”  It was even harder to leave Lena’s apartment than Maggie expected.  Fighting through the fog and the warm fuzzies, they all kissed each other goodbye and headed out.

 

The rest of the weekend went much the same as the previous days.  They made love until they just couldn't take it anymore. They went to the art museum, the arcade, played mini golf, and for New Year's Eve, they hosted a party, but this time, it was at Lena’s.  The guest list was basically the same as the Christmas party, minus the children. That meant lots more drinking, loads more swearing, and tons more lewd talk. And the guys played some very bloody, violent video games instead of Mario Kart.

Everyone was really starting to open up to Lena, and it made Maggie so happy.  Unlike her, though, Lena wasn’t interested in sharing the fact that they were all dating with the whole group of extended found family.  She was perfectly satisfied letting them think that they were just really close friends, claiming that the more people there were who knew about them, the more likely it would be that someone would out them, and she didn’t want her relationships in the press.  Or even in the rumor mills. They did get some looks when Kara kissed Lena at the ball drop, but when James asked about it, they all just blew it off like it was no big deal.

 

Mon-El pouted after that, which made Maggie even happier.  If he was anything like Kara, he could probably smell them all over each other already.  This was likely just confirmation. It wasn’t exactly like he was the life of the party before, but now he was sullen.  If she wasn’t feeling so territorial, she might feel bad for the guy.

 

Shortly after midnight, everyone said their goodbyes, and the four of them were alone again.

 

“So, what time are you guys going to pick up the girls tomorrow?” Maggie wondered.  

 

“We were planning on taking the day off early around lunchtime,” Alex informed her.

 

The detective and the CEO both pouted.  “I wish we could go too.”

 

“I don’t suppose you’d bring them by the office when you get back?” Lena pleaded.

 

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Alex shrugged easily.

 

“No fair!” Maggie pouted.  “I don’t want them at the police station.”

 

“Maybe you can come up with an excuse to come to my office too?” Lena suggested.

 

She pursed her lips in thought, “Maybe.”

 

“In the meantime, let’s get some sleep,” said Alex.  “We have one last peaceful night left!”

 

They all finished cleaning up the last few shreds of party evidence and headed to bed.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  


“Miss Luthor, the detective is here to see you?” Jess informed her over the intercom.

 

“Excellent!” Lena answered her.  “Show her in right away.” When her assistant entered the room with Maggie behind her, the CEO introduced her.  “Jess, this is my very good friend Detective Maggie Sawyer. You’ll see that she gets the VIP treatment won’t you?”

 

“Absolutely, Miss Luthor!”  Jess turned to the Latina, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

 

Maggie jiggled her coffee at her.  “Nah, I’m covered. Thanks.”

 

When the assistant was clear of the room, Lena got her kisses right away.  “Hello, my love.”

 

“Hey, beautiful.  How’s your day going?”

 

“Splendidly!” Lena answered cheerfully.  “I just got out of a very big meeting about a robotics company we’re planning to buy.  I’m very excited!”

 

“Cool,” the detective wandered around the office checking things out.  “You have your own bathroom? Nice!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Indeed, it is.”  She just sat on her desk and let Maggie do her thing.

 

The detective smirked at her sitting on her desk.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, but I do have this nice, comfy couch over here as well.”  She got up and sauntered teasingly over to sit on the couch. Her knees fell just slightly apart, and the detective was half a second away from pouncing on her when the intercom buzzed, and Jess’s voice popped through.

 

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here with her family.”

 

Lena escaped Maggie’s clutches and hurried to the door.  “Hi sweet girls!” she threw her arms out and they ran to her.

 

“Lena!” they bounced happily while she squeezed and hugged and kissed them.

 

“Oh, I missed you!  Come on, let’s go in my office.”

 

“Whoa!” they exclaimed  “ _Mama’s_ office is, like, half this size, and she shares it with, like, six other people!”

 

“There are perks to being the CEO,” Lena said, smiling at them.

 

“Hey, guys!” Maggie greeted from the couch.

 

“Maggie!”  The twins ran to her and hugged her tightly.

 

“Hi, babies!” she kissed them and held them and nuzzled their heads.  Clearly Maggie missed the kids as much as Lena did. “How was your trip home?”

 

“They slept the whole time,” Kara scoffed.

 

The twins giggled.  

 

“Grandma let us watch the ball drop on TV!”  

 

“It was awesome!”

 

“Actually, it was kinda boring.”

 

“It was awesome that we got to stay up late.”

 

“Right.  That was awesome.”  

 

“I almost fell asleep, but Jessie woke me up in time.”

 

“Yeah, I jumped on her!”

 

“Guess what, Lena!  I’ve beat Jessie at chess 67 times now, and she’s only beat me 53 times!”

 

“Wow!” Lena’s eyes widened.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Maggie exclaimed.  “Is that all you did all week?”

 

“No!  We went swimming, and we went to Grandma Maureen’s, and we played with the babies, and we went horseback riding, and played video games, and-”

 

“And we went to the park!  And we read all our books!”

 

“Yeah!  Did you know that some girls want to be called boys, and some boys want to be called girls?  It’s called ‘transgender.’”

 

“Yep.  I’m very proud of you girls for doing your reading,” Maggie told them.

 

“Are you transgender, _Mama_?”

 

Kara blinked a few times, with that cute little furrow in her brow.  “Well, technically, no. I'm a female _Alpha_ , so that doesn't really translate to earth’s binary system of categorization, but if it helps you to make sense of things, I don't mind if you think of me that way.”

 

The twins nodded.

 

“It helps with the whole sister/wife, mother/father/aunt thing.”

 

“Yeah, since we can't exactly tell people you're an alien.”

 

“Well, don't go blabbing to everyone about this, either,” Alex warned them.  “Not everyone knows, and it's none of anyone's business but ours. People's private parts are just that - private.  Got it?”

 

The twins nodded again.  “Yes, Mom.”

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Shall we go to the cafe downstairs?” Lena offered.  “They have excellent smoothies, and I'm sure they'll have something or other to snack on.”

 

“Yeah!” the twins bounced on their toes in excitement.

 

“Come on.”  She took them by the hand and lead them all to the elevator.  “Jess, we're going to the cafe downstairs. We'll be back.”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” the secretary replied.”

 

Jessie gasped.  "I'm Jess too!"  She waved furiously to the secretary.

 

"Awesome!" the assistant waved happily back.  "See you later!"

 

When they were riding down the elevator, Jessie turned to her, “Lena, do you own this whole building?”

 

“Yes, I do,” she answered cheerfully.

 

“Cool!”

 

She grinned and snuggled the girl.  Jamie was latched onto her mother, still looking a bit sleepy.  When the elevator hit the ground floor, they made their way over to the cafe and Lena bought smoothies and muffins for the kids.  “Don’t eat too much when you get home. You’re coming over to my place for dinner tonight.”

 

“Yes!” the kids cheered.

 

“You don’t have to worry about them not having an appetite,” Alex chuckled.

 

“No kidding!” said Kara.

 

They stayed and chatted a few more minutes before Maggie insisted she had to go.  Lena hugged her, and they kissed each other on the cheek in goodbye. The twins also insisted on hugs and kisses.  When the detective was gone, they all decided it was time to wrap it up. The Danvers family still had to go home and unpack the kids’ stuff.  She hugged them and kissed all their cheeks, with promises to see them later.

 

Once she got upstairs, her assistant beamed at her, “Oh, my goodness!  Miss Danvers’ kids are so cute! I just want to smoosh them!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Yes, they do tend to have that effect on people.  They're quite brilliant, as well.”

 

“Aww!”

 

“I really want to protect them from any and all kinds of press or publicity.”

 

“Of course, ma’am.  Is there someone bothering you?  Is that why you called the detective in?”

 

“No, no!” Lena assured her.  “Everything's fine so far. That detective is my friend.  You'll probably see her around occasionally.”

 

Jess nodded agreeably.  “I'll keep a look out. Although, I'm certain Miss Danvers has a leg up on me there, since she already works for CatCo.”

 

“Let's hope so.”  Lena hated to be paranoid, but it was just part of being a Luthor.  For now, she would worry about getting her work done, so she could spend time with her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Back to the story!
> 
> Comments give me life!


	33. Trouble Ye Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's boredom leads her into a situation she wasn't planning on.
> 
> The kids get into trouble.
> 
> Winn has a say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst warning in this chapter. Nothing too heavy, though. 
> 
> This chapter picks back up with episode 02x09 “Supergirl Lives."
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

 

Kara trudged in through the front door of their apartment.  “Honeys, I’m home!”

 

“Welcome back,  _ Mama _ ,” the twins greeted her with a hug.

 

“Hi, babies.”  She kissed them each on the head, and they sat back down at the kitchen table with their phones.

 

“Jewel thieves?” Alex inquired, kissing her hello.

 

“Nabbed.  I nabbed ‘em.”

 

“Good job,” Maggie encouraged her, with a kiss of her own.  “You hungry? We just put the food away.”

 

“Starved!”  Kara dug her dinner out of the fridge and zapped it with her heat vision to warm it back up.  She’d had to leave right before it was finished cooking to take care of the robbery. Why couldn’t they have waited until the middle of the night, like any other self-respecting criminal?  She sat down at the table with the kids, and Alex and Maggie joined them. She could hear Lena on some very important-sounding phone call in the bedroom.

 

“What’s wrong, _Mama_?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“Who says anything’s wrong?” she asked, not really looking up from her food.

 

“Crinkle!” Jessie poked her right between the eyes.

 

Kara gasped in mock offense.  “Crinkle!” She rubbed the skin on her forehead.  “I’m gonna get botox for that. If we can find a way to get a needle into my skin, I mean.”

 

“Kara,” Alex chastised her for trying to change the subject.

 

“I don't know, I just I'm in a funk.  I mean, stopping jewel thieves? And that bank robbery last week…  It's just- It's easy.”   
  


“So?” said Jessie.  

 

“So? So lately, I feel like I'm protecting jewels and money more than I'm protecting people.”

  
“You were a hero tonight, so you should celebrate,” her daughter told her.   
  
She sighed.  “You're right, Jess.  I should be more grateful that I can help any way I can.”

 

“Let's get ice cream!” Jessie exclaimed.

 

Kara pressed her lips together indecisively.  “I don't know.”

 

“Please!” the twins begged.

 

“Why not?” Alex said, stroking her hair.

 

“Oh, OK.”

 

“Yay!” the twins cheered.

 

“What are we cheering about?” Lena asked from the doorway.

 

“ _ Mama’s _ a hero, so we’re gonna have ice cream!” Jamie informed her.

 

The CEO rounded the table to give Kara a kiss.  “That sounds wonderful.”

  
  


XXX

  
  


Supergirl was bored.  Yes, in a way, everything was completely perfect.  In her life as Kara, she had her job, her kids, and the three most perfect partners anyone could ever ask for - but as Supergirl, she needed some action.  She'd barely done anything more than stop a robbery here and there in the last couple months. She needed a challenge. That's why, when a woman barged into Snapper’s office one morning, claiming her daughter had been kidnapped, she jumped at the opportunity to help.  Snapper, of course, thought she was crazy, but that just made her all the more determined to succeed. She called Maggie and requested the missing persons report, and they agreed to meet at the alien bar.

 

When she arrived, she found Mon-El working behind the counter.  He couldn't even pour her a club soda properly. Then she made the mistake of talking to him until her partner arrived.  Luckily it wasn't too long before Maggie showed up. 

 

She could smell the detective on her motorcycle before she even came through the door.  Apparently, she was horny. Kara saw the Daxamite’s nostrils flare at the same time as hers, but for once, he wisely kept his mouth shut.  When the Latina entered the bar, she took one look at Mon-El, rolled her eyes, and crossed the room to an empty booth. 

 

Kara waved goodbye to her annoying alien brother and crossed the room to meet with her girlfriend.  They briefly discussed the case, and then came the inevitable:

 

“So,” Maggie smirked.  “I don't suppose you’d want to go home for a quickie, would you?  It's my day off. I'm horny as fuck right now, and everyone is working.”

 

Kara nodded.  “You had me when you said hello.”

 

The detective looked smug, “Let's go, then.”  They hopped on Maggie's bike and headed back to their apartment.  With Kara’s nose buried in the Latina’s neck all that time, smelling her pheromones, she was barely even a person when they got to the apartment - more like an animal.  They didn't even make it out of the kitchen before they were at it like jackrabbits. When they were almost done with round three, the front door opened, and suddenly there were two little blondes coming in the doorway.  Unthinkingly, Kara released Maggie's throat and pulled out of her. That was a mistake. Now both their nude bodies were exposed, further traumatizing the twins.

 

“ _Mama’s_ bleeding!” Jamie screeched.

 

The girls ran screaming back into the hallway as Alex ran in.  “What? What the hell is- Oh, for crying out loud! What the hell?!”

 

“You what the hell?” Kara exclaimed, trying to redress herself and Maggie.  

 

“No one is bleeding!” Alex assured the kids.  “It’s just-” she sighed, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment.  “It’s just the color of the condom!”

 

“Condom?”

 

“Yeah.  You- You know what that is, right?”

 

The kids nodded almost imperceptibly.

 

“Why are you coming home with the kids before lunchtime?” Kara demanded.

 

“They were fighting at school,” Alex informed them, hands on her hips.  

 

“Fighting?” Kara and Maggie said, appalled.

 

“Just a little yelling and shoving, but yeah.”

 

“They were saying bad things about Lena!” Jessie cried hysterically.

 

“Who?”  Kara sat down and crossed her legs to try and hide her still quite painful erection.

 

“The people at school,” Jamie sniffled.  

 

Maggie reached out for her, but she pulled away.  Kara was pretty sure she heard the crack of the detective's heart.  “Come on, you guys! We didn't know you were there this time! You can't be mad at us!” Maggie complained.

 

“You were doing it on the table!” Jamie accused angrily.

 

“Yeah, that's disgusting!” added Jessie.  “I hope you guys plan on buying us a new one!”

 

“We're not buying a new one!” Alex said, slightly annoyed.  “It can be washed off.”

 

“My brain can’t be washed off!” snapped Jessie.  “This is the worst day ever!” She stomped off to her bedroom, crying the whole way.

 

“Um,  _ Mama _ ?  Are you OK?”  Jamie asked timidly.

 

Kara tried to think of a way to politely explain that her dick was hurting, but she couldn’t think of anything at the moment.  “Um…”

 

“We interrupted them,” Alex explained.  “It makes things very uncomfortable for a while after that, OK?”

 

Jamie turned her nose up in disgust.  “I’m gonna go put my stuff away. Can we have pizza for lunch?  I’m getting hungry.”

 

“You don’t get pizza after you’ve been fighting!” Alex snapped at her.  “This isn’t a vacation. You guys got sent home from school. You’re both on punishment!”

 

“What?!” Jamie shrieked.  “No fair! Jessie started it!”

 

“You were one-hundred-percent involved.  I don’t want to hear it! If you wanted to save yourself, you should have tried to de-escalate the problem instead of adding to it.  You put your hands on people. Now you’re in trouble. Deal with it.”

 

Jamie burst into tears and ran to her room, slamming the door.

 

“Oh, boy,” Kara sighed.  She could hear their kids crying and smelled everyone’s distress.  She didn't know what to do. The twins had gotten into a few arguments here and there over the years, but they had never gone this far.

 

“What now?” Maggie fretted.

 

“Well, first we need to let them calm down a little,” Kara told her.  “If we tried to talk to them right now, they won't hear anything we have to say.  I think if we make them lunch, it will lure them out, and then we can talk to them while they’re distracted.”

 

“Alright, let's do it,” Maggie agreed.

 

They made some turkey sandwiches and cut up a bunch of fruit and vegetables, and by the time they were done, the twins had sniffed their way out of the bedroom and sat down in the living room to wait.  Normally, they would eat together at the kitchen table, but today they went ahead and ate in the living room. No sense in further upsetting the girls. They all ate in stifled silence, with no one wanting to speak first.  It wasn't until everyone was done eating that Alex finally said, “Let's clean up, and then we can talk.”

 

They put their dishes in the dishwasher, and went back to the living room.  “OK,” Kara began, “Tell me, what happened?”

 

The twins looked at each other before Jessie spoke, “Bryce was saying that he bet I didn't get any Christmas presents because nobody loved me.  I told him yes I did, and I tried to show him some stuff on my phone, then he took it and started looking at all my pictures. Then when he saw Lena, he started showing everyone and saying mean things about her!  Then a bunch of people started saying things!” Here, she started crying again, “I told them to stop, but they wouldn't! They wouldn't stop! They were saying the most horrible things! I couldn't make them stop!”

 

Alex put her arm around her daughter and pulled her sobbing form close.  “Shh, it's gonna be OK, baby.”

 

“What were they saying?” Maggie wondered.

 

“Stuff that’s too nasty to say,” Jamie answered, making a face.

 

Kara’s heart ached for her children.  They were so in love with Lena, they couldn't help it.  Hell, she'd like to shove anyone who talked bad about Lena too - right off a building!  But she didn't, and she couldn't let her children get away with thinking they could. Kara got up and sat next to Jamie, holding her, as well.  “I’m really sorry you had to go through that,” she told them. “But we need to learn some better ways of handling this kind of situation. It’s not the last time something like this is going to happen.  We need to know that we can trust you girls to keep your hands to yourselves. Do you think Lena goes around fighting everyone who calls her names? Do you really think she’s going to be happy when she finds out you’ve been fighting?  Especially about her?”

 

“I wanna see Lena!” Jessie whimpered. 

 

“I’m sorry, but you have to wait until she gets out of work,” Kara told her.  “Look, no one understands how infuriating it is for people to talk bad about Lena like we do, OK?  But we don’t go around pushing or hitting people, just because they say something mean. We have to handle things like grown ups.  I want you girls to write up 10 different ways you could have handled this situation better than what you did. No TV, no video games.  If we catch you playing on your phones before your assignment’s done, you lose them. Understood?”

 

“It’s not fair!” they replied forlornly.

 

“It is fair.  You did this to yourselves.  Now, I need to get back to work.  I have to help find this missing girl.  That’s a parent’s worst nightmare.” She turned to her wife, “Do I need to call Douglas?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not exactly my day off,” Alex answered.

 

Kara called the kids’ bodyguard and told him the situation.  He agreed to come over in a few minutes. She loved Douglas. He was an unconventionally easy going military man, and he seemed to have a balanced grasp on discipline, education, and fun.  The kids barely complained about being left with him, except on the odd occasion that one or both of them were feeling clingy. They had a good bond with him, and they knew they were safe with him.  He even taught them new things, like French, and first aid, and interesting things about other countries. The kids loved it. Alex and Kara loved it. It all worked well. J’onn had excellent taste in people, if she did say so herself.

 

Turning to the kids when she was done, she said, “I want you to go to your room and do what you were told.  Then you can do your homework.”

 

“Then what?” Jessie pouted.

 

“Then I’m sure Douglas will be able to find you something to do from there.  If you want hugs and kisses, get them now. Mom and I have to go back to work.  We love you, but this is not a free vacation day. It takes money to eat and pay rent, and we get that by working.  Chop, chop! Get moving.”

 

The twins whined, then hugged and kissed them all sadly.  The adults gave them all love, and they went to their room.

 

“What happened to the other kids that were involved?” Kara asked her wife, once the kids were gone.

 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest.  “There were five or six kids altogether that got sent home today, I think.”

 

“That many?  I don’t like that my kids are getting bullied so much!” the blonde huffed.

 

“Me either,” sighed Alex.  “I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“I could get involved,” Maggie piped up.  “I mean, I can’t open a case, or anything, but I could maybe do a talk about bullying at their school.  I’ve done it before. It’s kinda fun to scare the little punks.”

 

Kara reached out and took Maggie’s hand, “I would love that. Thank you.”  She gave the detective a kiss before standing up. “We should get back to work.  I have to work on investigating these missing people.”

 

“Douglas isn't here yet,” Alex reminded her.

 

“Oh, right,” she paced back and forth.

 

“Kara, honey, come sit back down,” Alex said gently.  When she obeyed, the agent cuddled her and continued, “Look, I know you're worried about the kids, but don't work yourself up.  We'll get through this together, just like we do everything. Our kids are strong and intelligent, and most importantly, they have great parents.”

 

The reporter cracked a half-smile, “True.”

 

“And we have Maggie and Lena and Winn…  The list goes on. Our kids are going to be fine.”

 

“You’re right.  Thanks.” Kara just leaned her head against Alex’s for a moment.

 

Not to be left out, Maggie moved from the chair to Kara’s other side on the couch, cuddling her from behind.  Of course, that’s when someone knocked on the front door.

 

“I’ll get it.”  She stood up from her little cocoon of love and headed to the kitchen to answer it.  “Hey, Douglas,” she greeted him.

 

“Hello, Miss Kara,” he let her hug his towering form, and he patted her gently on the back.

 

“Don’t be too hard on the kids today, but don’t go easy on them either.  They need to learn how not to fight when things get hard. No TV, and no video games all day.  No ice cream, no candy, no pizza. And feel free to give them more homework when they’re done with what they’ve got.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  I’m sure I can come up with something,” he smirked.

 

“Come on, guys,” she said to her partners.  “Let’s head to the DEO.” They hopped on their motorcycles and headed in.  Immediately upon arrival, Kara searched for her best friend. Of course, she and Maggie found him at his computer where he always was.  “Hey, Winn, we need you to look at the people on this flash drive. They're all missing. Can you check for, uh, links between them, their histories?”

 

Maggie pointed at him.  “Are you aware that you're wearing sunglasses? Indoors?” 

 

“The future is so very bright,” he grumbled.

 

Maggie snatched the glasses off.

 

“Hey!  No, no, no!”

 

“What happened to you?” both women exclaimed.

 

“I got mugged.  It's fine.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Kara chastised him. 

 

“I will have that info for you very shortly,” he dodged, typing on his computer.

 

“Hey,” Alex joined them, after checking in with J’onn.

 

“Hi,” Winn moped.

 

“Oh!  Hey, what happened to you?” 

 

“I got mugged and I'm fine.  And it hurts to smile. Okay, so there is a connection between those people on your list.  A bunch of them all had blood work done a few days before they disappeared.”

 

“Blood work? That's weird,” Kara squinted at the page, as if that would help her figure out the kidnappers’ motivation.  “Maggie, you coming?”

 

“Coming?  I’m driving.  Let’s move out.”

 

“Fine, go have adventures without me, while I’m stuck in the lab.  I see how it is.

 

“Alex!  You can come, if you really want to,” Kara stuck her hands on her hips.

 

“No, it’s fine.  I was only messing with you.  Love you guys. Don’t be late for dinner!”

 

“If we’re late for dinner, you’d better send out a search party!” Kara demanded.

 

“You got it!”

 

“I just have to stop by the office and take care of a couple things,” she told Maggie.

  
  


XXX

  
  


“You would not believe the size of those mutton chops, it was-  Hey, Kara!” Mon-El greeted her cheerfully as he came out of the elevator.

 

“Hey,” she answered distractedly.  She was just texting Maggie that she was coming back down.  “Um… Wait. What are you doing here?” she asked him.

 

“I took the day off.”

 

“It's your second day!”

 

“Yeah, didn't wanna overdo it.  So lunch?” 

 

“No, actually, I'm working.”

 

“Oh, great.  I'll come with you.

 

“I-  I don't think so.”  Maggie would not like that.

 

“Oh, come on!  Come on, it'll be fun.  You wanna find that missing girl, right? Hey, two heads are always better than one, right? Except on the planet Barvex, because they have two-headed cannibals.”

 

“I already have two heads!  Maggie’s coming with me!”

 

He jumped on the elevator with her.  “OK, but she’s not as strong as me. What if you need backup?”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine?”

 

“Yes.  Just keep your mouth shut.”

 

He mimed zipping his lips.  “Have I told you about the first time…”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and tuned him out.  Maggie was gonna be pissed.

 

When they got to the ground level the detective was outside, waiting on her bike.  “What’s with the dufus?” she asked the blonde.

 

She sighed.  “He wants to come as backup.”

 

“Not on my bike, he’s not.”

 

“We could take the bus!” Mon-El suggested.

 

“You guys can take the bus.  I’ll meet you there.” Maggie clapped the visor down on her helmet and took off.

 

“Great!” Kara complained.  “Now she’s pissed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we were spending time together, and I let you come along!”

 

“But you might need me,” he insisted.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t think she sees it that way.  Let’s fly. I don’t want her getting into any trouble on her own.”  She tugged him down the alleyway, so they could zoom off. They landed a few blocks away, to keep anyone from spotting them, and walked up to the building.  It just looked like any ordinary office building. 

 

Maggie pulled up just a couple minutes later.  “I see the bus was running fast today.”

 

“I didn’t want you here alone,” Kara replied.

 

Maggie raised her brow, “How thoughtful of you.”

 

“Sweetheart, please don’t be mad at me.  I need you on my side right now.”

 

The detective huffed, but let some of her irritation subside.  “I’m always on your side. But why does he have to be on your side too?”

 

“Because he needs training, and the only way he’s gonna learn is if we bring him with us!  Shouldn't he learn from the best? All he knows is being a Daxam guard.”

 

“Yeah, which you would think would give him at least some basic soldier training!  But instead, he's whiny and useless, and never does what he's told!”

 

“I'll do what I'm told.  I swear!” Mon-El begged.

 

“You’d better!” Maggie snapped.

 

They went inside and checked in with reception.  There were only two chairs in the waiting room, so Maggie sat on Kara’s knee while they waited. 

 

Mon-El picked up a Highlights magazine and started reading it.  At one point, he started laughing out loud. “Question, do you think I'm more of a Goofus, or more of a Gallant?”

 

“Goofus,” Kara and Maggie answered at the same time.

 

The Daxamite pouted.

 

Eventually, a man came out of the back offices.  He lead them back to a large open room with a bizarre oval contraption in the middle of the wall.  The next thing they knew, they were running into a portal to another world where neither Kara, nor Mon-El had any powers.  Maggie couldn’t seem to scream at him enough. He was supposed to go get Alex, not jump through the portal with them, but of course, he thought he could save them himself.  Now they were stuck. Once Kara finally got Maggie to stop swearing at Mon-El, she convinced them that they still needed to look for the missing people. Well, she convinced Maggie.  Mon-El just complained the whole time. At any rate, Kara was determined to save the folks who had been kidnapped, come hell or high water!

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Winn had just spent the last hour listening to Alex vent about the twins fighting at school, all their bullies, and an incident that happened over Christmas with one of the Danvers women’s old high school classmates.  It was making him rage inside. How dare anyone treat his nieces like that?! He looked up Vicki Donahue on his computer. “Is this her?”

 

Alex peered at his screen.  “Yep. That’s the bitch.”

 

“I have an idea.  Just give me a couple hours.  Do you have the names of the kids that were being mean to our girls?”

 

“Just a couple of first names.  That’s it.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

“Why?  What are you planning?”

 

“You’ll see,” he smirked.  He pulled up his programmer and started coding.  “You’re gonna love this.” By the end of the work day, Winn had finished his project, and he searched Alex out before he left.  “Oh, man, you are gonna die when you see this! Let me come home with you, so I can show the girls too.”

 

“Alright, give me a few more minutes.  I still have something cooking in the lab.”

 

Winn waited patiently for Alex to finish up her project, and they headed out on Alex’s bike.  Riding with Alex scared the living bejesus out of him, but he wanted to show the girls what he’d done, so he braved it.  When they arrived at the Danvers’ apartment, Douglas was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and fiddling with his phone.  “Did you guys get a new table?” Winn asked.

 

The Cameroonian looked sheepishly at Alex.  “I’m sorry. It was Lena. I couldn’t stop her.  The girls were texting her, and she came over with it before I even knew what was happening.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, “Lena!”

 

“In here!” the CEO’s voice came from the living room.

 

The agent stomped into the next room, with Winn following timidly behind her.  “Lena!” Alex huffed. “Seriously? A new table?”

 

“What was wrong with the old one?” Winn asked.

 

The twins, who were cuddled tightly around Lena on the couch looked disgusted.

 

“Apparently, it was violated earlier today, so I just figured I’d help out.”

 

“Violated?” Winn repeated.

 

“Yeah,  _ Mama _ and Maggie were doing it on the table earlier!”

 

“Oh, good Lord,” the tech complained.  “I did not need to hear that.”

 

“Yeah, we didn’t need to see it, either!” Jessie huffed.

 

Alex covered her face with her hand.  “This is ridiculous. You didn’t need to buy a whole new table!”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Lena brushed her off.  “Barely pocket change. Besides, we needed a bigger table here.”

 

The agent groaned again.  “Kara is gonna be pissed! You know how prideful she is!”

 

“She’ll get over it,” Lena shrugged.  “I did it for the kids. They were traumatized, and they had a bad day.”

 

“I know they did,” Alex sighed and sat down next to Jessie, doing her best to wrap her arms around all three of them.  

 

Winn followed suit and sat down next to Jamie.

 

“Winn!” Jamie gasped.  “What happened to your eye?”

 

“Oh!  I just… ran into a door while I was half asleep last night.  That’s all. Clumsy me!”

 

Neither of the girls looked like they really believed him.

 

“Look!  I have something to show you.”  He pulled out his laptop and opened it up.  When it was booted, he wiggled his eyebrows, “Ready?”  He held his finger over the keyboard dramatically.

 

“Ready!” the kids said.

 

He put the laptop on the coffee table and clicked the button to run his new program.  At first, there was just a blank screen, then came a robotic voice that kept repeating, “You are a bully! You are a bully!  You are a bully!” over and over again. 

 

Next came another voice.  A woman. “What the hell?”  Suddenly, there was a face on the screen:  Vicki Donahue. She was frowning in confusion, and she appeared to be looking at the camera on her phone.  “What the fuck?” she exclaimed, as the robot voice kept repeating. “Stop it!” She tried pushing buttons on her phone, but nothing made the voice stop.

 

“You are a bully!  You are a bully!”

 

“What the hell is going on?” Alex demanded.

 

Winn snickered.  “I hacked your ex-friend’s phone,” he said happily.

 

The twins lit up.  “Awesome!”

 

Vicki’s cursing escalated.  “Fucking stop, you cock sucker!”

 

“OK,” Alex covered Jessie’s ears, and Lena immediately followed suit with Jamie.  “That’s enough.”

 

“Aw, come on!  Just a little longer!” Winn urged.

 

“You are a bully!  You are a bully!”

 

“Fucking grandma cunt licking bastard, shut the fuck up!”

 

“Jesus, Winn!  Turn it off!” Lena snapped.

 

“OK, OK!”  Winn moved to turn off the program, but Vicki apparently beat him to the punch by taking the battery out of her phone.  The screen went blank, and the room was quiet again.

 

“That was so awesome!” Jessie repeated.

 

“No, it wasn’t!” Alex huffed.  “I don’t want you guys hearing that kind of language!”

 

“Winn, what were you thinking, man?” asked Douglas, who had come in to see what all the commotion was about.  “The girls are in trouble for acting out at school. This is setting a very bad example.”

 

“A bad example?  This is completely non-violent and harmless!  I just wanted to get back at that witch for treating my nieces badly!  She deserves it!”

 

“Yeah!” the twins agreed.

 

“No!” Alex bellowed.  “This is exactly the kind of vengeful behavior we’re trying to discourage in our children.  Just because people are cruel to us does not give us the right to go around acting out like this.  Putting more hate into the world ultimately only hurts ourselves.”

 

“That’s what Lena was just saying before you got here,” Jamie said.

 

“Thank you, Lena!”

 

Winn sulked.  He was in no mood for this.  He did a good thing, and now, of course, Alex was trying to find some way to be bitchy to him.  “Well, I’m sorry for trying to stand up for the kids. Excuse me for trying to do something nice.”

 

“Winn,” Alex tried to stop him from leaving, but he kept going.

 

“Don’t go, Winn!” the twins whined.

 

“I’ll see you guys later,” he half-waved and stormed out of the apartment.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex watched helplessly as Winn angrily left their place.  She felt bad now. If it wasn’t such bad timing, the agent might have thought his stunt was funny, but after the girls had been sent home from school for fighting, she had to stand her ground.  Yes, Vicki deserved what the tech had done, but Alex knew that there was always the possibility that the twins might develop powers one day, and she couldn’t let them think that even the smallest vengeful act was OK.  Who knew how badly something like that could escalate, if an angry child had Supergirl’s powers? Her kids were good kids, but still, she could only imagine the worst.

 

Now, of course, the twins were upset because their uncle Winn just stormed out.  They whined at her. “Thanks a lot, Mom!” Jessie huffed. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

 

“How am I mean?”

 

“Winn came over to do something nice for us, and you made him feel bad!”

 

“That’s not nice!  Nice would be bringing you flowers, or a card or something.  This was inappropriate.”

 

“Whatever,” Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, looking very much like Alex just then.

 

The agent felt like she couldn’t win today.  First the fighting, then the sex, now this. What the hell was she supposed to do?  She sighed tor the ten-thousandth time.

 

“Jessie, I really expect better from you,” Lena spoke softly and calmly.  “Jamie, you too. You both are far too intelligent to resort to such caveman behavior.  At least Winn had the decency to use his wit, rather than his fists. He was trying to do something good, even though he just ended up acting vengefully.  You girls may have started out with the right motivations, but you refuse to be remorseful over your actions. Now we have two bad attitudes and no regrets.  What can we even say to you when you don't seem to be listening?”

 

The twins shrugged.

 

“I think maybe it’s time to go back to your room,” Alex told them.

 

“Bring your mother your papers,” Douglas called after them.  Then to Alex, he said, “I gave them extra homework, like Kara suggested.  I also made them do a bunch of pushups.”

 

Alex snickered.  The girls came out, deposited a stack of papers in her lap and wordlessly went back to their room.  She picked the first page up. “The Fight,” it said in French, “By Jessie Danvers.” The whole stack of pages was in French.  Alex was really glad that that was her elected language all through school. It really came in handy ever since Douglas came around.  The documents were a narrative account of the incident at school, complete with dialogue and everything. She let Lena read Jamie’s, and when they were done, they switched and read the other one.

 

“Wow,” Lena said, eyebrows raised.  “The kids at the girls’ school are mean!  I thought the kids that I went to school with were cruel.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex huffed.

 

“You can really see the differences in the twins’ personalities in these stories.  Not to mention, their French is pretty good for only having a year of lessons,” Lena commented.

 

Douglas laughed a little,  “I think it’s been a year and a half now, surely.  But yes, they’re very smart girls. Sometimes I’ll only speak to them in French, and I’ll pretend I don’t understand them if they speak English to me.  It drives them crazy, but it helps them learn. I like to get the French versions of their favorite movies too. They actually like that. They’re conversational.  They could get lost in Paris and be just fine.”

 

Alex shuddered at the thought.  “Don’t even joke about that!” That made her think of her wife.  “Hey, has anyone heard from Kara or Maggie in the last few hours?  They left to go investigate some missing persons case together, and that was just after lunch.”

 

Lena and Douglas shook their heads.  

 

“I feel like we should have heard something by now.  It’s been hours.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kara’s number.  It went straight to voicemail. The same thing happened with Maggie’s phone. “Shit!”  She called J’onn and made him aware of the situation, then she had to bite the bullet and call Winn.  Of course, he didn’t pick up, so she left him a voicemail and sent him a text message requesting his help to find her missing partners.  “Can you guys be in charge of dinner tonight?” she requested. “I’ve gotta go find our women.”

 

“Of course,” they answered.

 

“No pizza, no ice cream, no candy!” she told them, as she hurried out the door.  

 

Thankfully, Winn texted her, just as she was getting on her bike.  He agreed to let her pick him up and take him to the DEO. When they arrived, he worked on tracking Kara and Maggie’s cell phones, while Alex put together a strike team to go to their last known location.  There was a weird metal oval thing in a room in the back of the offices they found. “Are you seeing this?” she spoke to J’onn over her coms. “What the hell is this?” 

 

“I've never seen anything like that,” said Winn.

 

“I have,” J’onn said.

 

“Oh, no.  I know that tone.  That's a bad news tone,” Winn stammered.

 

“It's a transmatter portal.  A way to travel instantly between worlds.”

 

Winn gasped in awe.  “Oh, my God! It's Stargate!”

 

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Alex.

 

“Wait,” Winn stopped her.  “Does that mean that-”

 

“Kara and Maggie are not on earth?”  She showed them the reporter’s clothes that were piled on the floor.  

 

“Damn,” Winn breathed.  “Alright, come back, and we’ll find out where this puppy goes!”

 

“Alright, team, you heard ‘em.  Move out.” Alex and her troop returned to base, while Winn tracked down the signal.  She paced anxiously behind Winn’s desk chair, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face.

 

When the computer dinged, J’onn asked him impatiently, “Have you found the Transmat's terminus?” 

 

“Yeah,” Winn pointed at the big screen.  “Ionization trail leads to the Arcturus system, planet 51, arc B.”

 

J’onn put his hands on his hips.  “That's Maaldoria - the heart of the intergalactic slave trade.”

 

Alex’s heart clenched.  “That's bad.”

 

“I'm afraid it gets worse,” J’onn told her.

 

“Define worse.”

 

“Arcturus is a red sun.”

 

“So Kara won't have any of her powers?”  Now Alex was really freaking out. “I should have gone with them!  Why didn't I go with them?” 

 

“You didn't know this was gonna happen, Alex,” J’onn tried to calm her.

 

“Hey, we have the Martian Manhunter, right?” Winn pointed out.  “He doesn't need a yellow sun. He'll go in there, and he'll get them, and everything will be okay.”

 

“I can't join this rescue mission,” the director grumbled.

 

Winn nodded, “Exactly.  Wait, what?” 

 

“The air on Maaldoria is toxic to Martians.  Some kind of silicate in the atmosphere. I can't help Kara and Maggie, I'm sorry.”

 

“Fuck!”  Alex slammed her fist down on the center table.  “I’ll just have to take my team there and hope for the best.  Winn, can you get that Stargate thing to work?”

 

“Duh!” he said, looking a little insulted.  He cracked his knuckles and got to work on his computer.

 

“How long will it take you?”

 

“I don’t have a clue.  This is my first time attempting this.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Alex!” J’onn grabbed her gently but firmly around the biceps.  “Go home and have dinner with your family. Give Winn time to do his thing.

 

“I can’t!  I can’t go home until I know they’re safe!”

 

“Fine,” the director sighed.  “Come and help me with something, then.”

 

“OK.”

 

Two hours later, they had a light grenade and a working understanding of the stargate.  Alex got her team loaded up, and they headed to the portal site. Understandably, Winn was scared to death of going, but she needed him with her.  Kara and Maggie needed him. He was the only one that could help them in case of a technical emergency, so she dragged his scared ass along, despite his whining.

 

Altogether, it was a relatively easy, and actually, kinda fun rescue mission.  They got to go to another planet, Alex and Maggie got new alien guns, Winn got to bash an alien slaver in the head with a rock and get his confidence back, and they were able to rescue not just Kara and Maggie, but also Mon-El, who they didn’t even know was missing, and all the people in the cell with them, which was a good ten or so people.  All in all, Alex would call this a success!

 

When they all got back to the DEO, Alex pulled Winn aside.  “Listen, I owe you big time for all this. Also, I’m really sorry for getting on to you earlier today.  I know you love the girls, and you want to do nice things for them, but I’m begging you, please don’t do anything like that again.  I don’t want them learning to take revenge. I want them to stay my sweet little angels forever.”

 

Winn put his hand on her arm.  “I know the feeling. I just… I got carried away because I was feeling so powerless after getting mugged.  I guess I just wanted someone to punish.”

 

“And you got it,” she grinned.

 

“Yes I did!” he smirked, waving his space rocks in the air.

 

“You know,” she said, “If Vicki hadn’t been using such foul language, I would have thought your little prank was hilarious.  I thought Maggie had a bad mouth! Geez!”

 

“Yeah, sorry.  I should have done it on my own and recorded it first, then I could have bleeped out all the swearing.”

 

“You probably could show Kara and Maggie.  Just don’t let the kids see it again, please.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“You should come over.  The girls could use their best friend right about now.  It’s passed their bedtime, but I know they’ll still be awake, since Douglas is still there.  They have a hard time falling asleep when we’re away.”

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

“Maybe you can talk some sense into them.  They won’t listen to us. They feel like they were perfectly justified in defending Lena the way they did, and they refuse to apologize.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Winn greeted Lena and Douglas as he entered the Danvers’ apartment, then he went straight to the kids’ room.  First he knocked on the door, and when he heard the gentle response, he opened it, “Hey, it’s me. Everyone’s safe and sound at home now, OK?”  He tiptoed into the room and sat down on Jamie’s bed. “How are you girls?” he asked, stroking his niece’s hair.

 

Jamie whimpered a little, and crawled into her uncle’s arms.  “Everyone’s mad at us for fighting, but they didn’t hear the things people were saying.  It was bad, Uncle Winn!”

 

Jessie slid out of bed and snuggled into the tech’s other side.  “Yeah, it was worse than what Vicki was saying to her phone earlier!”

 

Winn’s heart ached for Lena and the kids.  He, of all people, knew what it was like to be bullied and feel helpless in the face of it.  “You wanna tell me what they said?”

 

Both the girls shook their heads emphatically.  “No way!”

 

“Alright,” he kissed each of their heads and stroked their shoulders.  “But we still have to learn to keep from fighting unless our lives are in danger.  If someone is trying to hurt you, by all means, defend yourself, but it’s always better not to fight, if you can avoid it.  Run away, if you have to. Just don’t fight. You’re such good girls. You don’t want to turn into bad girls, do you?”

 

“No!” the twins whimpered.

 

“I don’t want that either.  I love you two so much. I would hate to see you get into trouble, just because you can’t control your tempers.  You know, when you’re a kid, and you fight, you just get sent home from school, but when you’re a grownup, and you fight, you go to jail.  Not to mention, there are jails for kids who behave badly enough.”

 

“I don’t want to go to jail!” Jessie whimpered.  “I want to be a detective, like Maggie!”

 

“OK, well, when cops lose their tempers and fight people, it’s called police brutality, and the cops lose their jobs for that.  Do you want that?”

 

“No!” Jessie started crying.

 

“It’s OK, sweetheart,” he soothed her.  “I don’t think you guys are bad enough to go to jail.  I’m just saying that these things can escalate. Even I could go to jail for hacking into Vicki’s phone.  That’s totally illegal, and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m really sorry for setting a bad example for you girls.  We should all be better than that.”

 

“How?” Jamie asked forlornly.

 

“We have to spread love instead of hate and anger.  I know it’s hard when people are being horrible, but that’s the best way.  If you can’t get the kids at school to stop being mean to you, tell a teacher, or get away from them, or talk to your moms.  You have a lot of people that really, really love you, and it makes us sad when you get into trouble.  **We** know you’re good kids.   **You** know you’re good kids.  Let’s act like it, hmm?”

 

“OK, Uncle Winn,” they agreed sleepily.

 

They just cuddled until the twins fell asleep on him.  “Kara!” he whisper-yelled. “A little help!”

 

The Kryptonian peeked in a moment later, “Aww!”  She took a picture of them with her phone. “That was easy.  They conked right out, huh?”

 

“Yeah, we barely even talked before they fell asleep,” he told her.

 

Kara picked Jessie up and put her back in her own bed, while Winn tucked Jamie into hers.  “Thanks,” she said, hugging him in the hallway.

 

“No problemo,” he clicked a finger gun at her and winked.  “Hey, why don’t you let me take the kids tomorrow night?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara frowned.  “They’re supposed to be grounded.”

 

“Aw, come on, don’t ground them from their Uncle Winn!”

 

“Fine, but no TV, no video games, no pizza, no candy, no ice cream, no soda!” she ticked off on her fingers as she listed things.

 

“I… can work with that,” he said confidently.

 

“Alright,” she conceded.

 

They went back into the living room where Alex and Lena were curled tightly around Maggie, who was looking a little haggard and quite exhausted.

 

“Thank you for bringing our ladies back to us, Winn,” Lena said.

 

“Hey, anytime.”  He waved at them all.  “I’m gonna head home. James is gonna be so jealous!  It’s gonna be awesome!”

 

“Goodnight!” they all called after him.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Kara squeezed onto the couch with her partners, and they all cuddled for a while.  It wasn’t long before Lena and Maggie smelled peaceful again, but Alex still smelled distressed.  “What’s wrong, baby girl?” She kissed her neck and shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, I just was really scared today.  I mean, losing one of you would be unthinkable, but losing two of you would be…”  Alex couldn’t finish her sentence.

 

“Shh, it’s OK.  We’re home, and we’re safe now.  We barely even got hurt.” Kara stroked her wife’s hair.

 

“I just worry that I’m putting too much of my heart on the line, and I can’t do anything about it.  I can’t stop loving any of you without cutting out my own heart.”

 

“You don’t have to.  We’re all going to continue to work together to protect and love each other, and we’re all going to be together for a very, very long time,” Kara spoke with the utmost certainty.  Not just us, but our whole family - blood and adopted.

 

“Agreed,” said Lena.

 

“I hope you’re not still feeling bored after that,” Alex commented.

 

Kara chuckled.  “I guess not. It felt good to have a mission, though.”

 

“I understand.  Just don’t go around asking for more trouble, OK?”

 

“Yeah, you know, this morning Mon-El told me, ‘If you go looking for trouble, trouble ye shall find.’  I thought he was an idiot at the time, but maybe he was onto something.”

 

“Maybe.  Maybe he just got lucky.”

 

Kara giggled.  “Yeah, that’s probably it.”

 

“Can we go to bed now?” Maggie groused.  “I’m exhausted after spending the whole day with that buffoon.”

 

“OK, sweetheart,” Lena kissed her cheek a few times and then hauled the detective up off the couch.  “Come on.”

 

They all laid down, and fell asleep instantly.  The next morning, when they were all eating breakfast at the new kitchen table, the twins seemed to be in better spirits.

 

“Now, I don’t want to hear about you fighting over me again,” Lena reminded them.  “If someone has something to say about me, you can tell them that I don’t care what they think of me.  I know I’m a good person, and that’s all that matters. Understood?”

 

Mouths stuffed with food, the girls both nodded.  When they finished chewing, Jessie spoke up, “We won’t fight again.  It’s too much trouble.”

 

“There’s my good girls,” Kara smiled brightly at them.

 

“That’s exactly our point,” Alex nodded.  “Fighting like that is more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

“And there are pretty much always consequences, legal or otherwise.  Revenge is a never-ending cycle that you don’t want to get caught up in,” Maggie added.  “It can definitely be exhausting.”

 

“We won’t fight anymore, promise,” Jamie told them.

 

“What changed your minds?” Alex wondered.

 

“We don’t like getting in trouble, and like Maggie said, it was more trouble than it was worth,” said the elder twin. 

 

“And if we fight again, we’ll make sure it’s worth the trouble,” Jessie added.

 

Alex brow raised as high as it would go.  “You fight again, and I’ll make sure you never see the end of your troubles!  You think some pushups and extra homework was bad?”

 

“We won’t fight again!” Jamie insisted.

 

“You’d better not,” Kara warned.  “Now, finish up. It’s almost time to go.”  The twins mowed down on the rest of their food, lest they be late, and Kara dropped them off.  “Have a good day!” she told them. “I love you so much! Be good!”

 

“Bye,  _ Mama! _  We will!  Bye!”

 

As far as the twins were concerned, the rest of the week was peaceful and without incident.  Kara thanked Rao and her lucky stars that she had such good kids. She didn’t know what she would do, if they actually liked to fight.  Thankfully, they didn’t, and they didn’t get anymore calls from the school for the next couple of weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably skip the next couple of random episodes and move on to episode 02x12 “Luthors.” That's where the relevant plot picks back up.


	34. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my version of episode 02x12 "Luthors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Sorry for the major angst! It’s just where we are in the Season 2 plot arc. 
> 
> I really should have split this into two parts, but I didn’t want to leave it off on an anxious note. 
> 
> *****Trigger warning for bullying!*****

 

The next couple of weeks were fairly good.  Yes, Livewire escaped from prison, but after Kara’s arrangement with her, she wasn't even tripping Winn’s radar anymore, so she’d probably skipped town.  And yes, the DEO almost got blown up by white Martians, while Kara and company were out line dancing for Earth Birthday, but J’onn, M'gann, Vasquez, and Winn handled it just fine.  Kara even got to knot both Lena and Alex for a part of her birthday present! This alone made her positively gleeful! There was just something so primally satisfying in the act of knotting.  She loved when she got to do that! The night of Kara and Alex’s wedding anniversary was completely uninterrupted, and they had a blast playing paintball with Maggie and Lena, while the twins spent the night with their Uncle James and Aunt Lucy.

 

This week however, there was a shadow casting over their sunshine: Lillian Luthor's trial.  Lena was currently pacing the floor of her apartment, clearly overly frustrated with the person she was on the phone with.  When her call was over, Kara got up and hugged her.

 

“Take a breath, sweetheart,” she urged.

 

Lena didn't take a breath, so much as she just huffed and took another gulp of her wine.  "These guys were supposed to have finished this deal yesterday, so I didn't have to have any extra stress this weekend!”

 

“OK.  I'm sure it'll be fine,” she stroked the brunette’s cheeks.  “It’s only Friday. Now, breathe.”

 

This time, Lena actually took a real breath in and let it out slowly.

 

“Good girl.”  Kara soothed.

 

“Am I?” Lena worried.  “Can a good person do what I’m doing?  Trying to send my own mother to prison?”

 

“Yes!  You have to believe that.  You're as good as any human can be.  And so brave. It takes a lot of guts to do what you have to do.  Lillian is a criminal. A murderer. She needed to be stopped. I’m so proud of you, and so is everyone else that matters.  We know this is really hard on you, and I hope you know beyond the shadow of a doubt that we will be there with you every step of the way.  You are not alone. You are so, so loved, and we will do anything to make sure you stay safe.”

 

Lena melted into Kara’s arms, and the Kryptonian just rocked her gently.  “I’m so nervous, Kara,” the CEO admitted.

 

“I know, sweetheart.  I know, I'm sorry. I wish there was more that I could do.”

 

“You’re doing what I need you to do right now,” Lena squeezed her.

 

“The kids are fast asleep.  We should run a nice hot bath and just relax until Alex and Maggie get back.”

 

Lena thought about it for a few seconds.  “Alright,” she finally said.

 

Kara took her by the hand, and they went to Lena’s ensuite bathroom to start the water running.  They added some lavender bubble bath, and when it was ready, they folded their night clothes neatly on the countertop and cuddled up in the tub.  The hot water was definitely doing the trick. She felt Lena relax in her arms for the first time that night. “I love you so much, Lena,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too, Kara,” the brunette leaned over and kissed her tenderly.  “Thank you for everything. Thank you for believing in me.”

 

“Always.”  They cuddled until Lena started to fall asleep, and Kara made her get up, though the blonde did all the drying and redressing.  They were just coming out to the living room when they heard Alex and Maggie giggling in the hallway. Kara could smell the alcohol and cigarettes wafting off of them before they even opened the door.

 

“Oh, Lord,” Lena chuckled when she saw the drunken state of her two other partners.  “What did you two do to yourselves?”

 

“Nothing!” Alex drawled.  She and Maggie leaned against each other as they aimed their feet toward the couch.  “We were just playing pool and having a few drinks at the alien bar, just like we said we would.”  They plopped down on the sofa.

 

“A **few** drinks?” Kara challenged.  These women could hold their alcohol.  They’d had to have had way more than just a few to come home this drunk!

 

“We... might’ve made a few bets,” Maggie admitted, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

 

“Uh-huh,” Lena shook her head and tisked.  “How about some waters?”

 

“I’m fine.”  “Nah.”

 

“I wasn’t asking,” Lena insisted.  She retrieved two water bottles from the kitchen and shoved them at the two drunks on the couch.  “Drink up.”

 

Alex and Maggie grumbled, but did as they were told.

 

“If you guys throw up in my bed, I’ll never forgive you,” Lena chided.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Alex assured her.  “I’m not that drunk, I swear.”

 

“I don’t throw up when I drink,” Maggie promised.

 

“You’d both better be telling the truth, or else I’ll have your heads.”

 

“It’s fine!” Maggie insisted.  “Come cuddle!” She threw her arms open in invitation.

 

“I’m sorry, but you guys stink to high heaven right now.  Maybe after you’ve showered and changed your clothes.”

 

The detective and the agent both pouted.

 

“Come on, move it,” Lena shooed them off to the bathroom, and they groused the whole way.

 

Kara pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.  She and Lena snuggled up in the bed together, while they waited for the other two to finish washing up.

 

“Are you really mad at us?” Maggie asked Lena worriedly when she and Alex came out of the shower.

 

“I'm not mad at you at all,” Lena answered.  “I just didn't want you stinking up my couch.”

 

“Then what's this scowl for?” the detective pointed at the CEO’s face.

 

“She's worried about the trial,” Kara informed her.  She kissed the brunette’s head several times. “Aren't you, baby?”

 

Lena nuzzled into her touch and nodded her head.

 

“Oh, you need a distraction, baby girl?” Maggie started kissing Lena’s neck.

 

“Mmm, I could be persuaded.”

 

Maggie kissed her way down between Lena’s legs and worked her magic.  Then Alex took a turn. By the time Kara was done with her, she was begging for mercy.  Before they went to sleep, the three of them spent a while telling Lena how amazing she was, how proud of her they were, and how much they loved her.  They promised her that everything would be OK, and that at least one of them would be by her side at all times for the trial. That seemed to do the trick, at least for now.  They were able to fall asleep relatively quickly, but Kara got woken up a few times by Lena whimpering in her sleep throughout the night. She just kissed and cuddled her until she quieted down and went back to sleep.

 

The goal of the weekend was roughly the same:  To keep Lena distracted and coddled. Everyone pitched in.  The twins played chess with her, Alex and Maggie kept her drinking just enough to keep her warm and fuzzy, and Kara made sure that they ate all of Lena’s favorite foods and watched her favorite movies.  Even Eliza took it upon herself to call and check up on the CEO, which really seemed to touch her.

 

They didn’t really go out in public much because the press was everywhere and Lena refused to let the kids get anywhere near them.  They made due indoors, though. Lena’s apartment was warm and spacious, and there was plenty of room for everyone to sprawl out, if they wanted.  Plus, there was a large balcony, if anyone needed some fresh air.

 

The twins were especially cuddly with Lena.  They were starting to catch hell at school just for knowing a Luthor, let alone deigning to befriend one, so it was a mutual comforting between them.  On the plus side, the kids hadn’t been fighting. On the down side, they had still come home crying the last couple of days. It wouldn’t be such a big deal, if Lillian’s trial weren’t so public, but every time they turned around, there was some news story somewhere about it.  They couldn’t avoid it if they tried. Everytime the news came on, the twins gravitated back into the CEO’s arms, and she clung to them as if her life depended on it. Kara was so proud of her girls for being so good and so supportive, and she made sure to tell them that several times.

 

Monday was a federal holiday, so there was no school, which made the kids relieved, but there was also no court, which made Lena more stressed.  She didn’t want to wait anymore. She just wanted to get this whole thing over and done with. The dread was slowly killing her.

 

Finally, the day of Lena’s testimony arrived, and true to their word, all of her partners were there with her.  Kara watched with bated breath as the CEO took the stand. She was so proud of Lena for the way she held her head high and kept her composure.  The brunette was calm and concise in front of everyone, and Kara was surprised to find her hands shaking so badly when she came off the stand.

 

Lillian played innocent the whole time, of course.  She was just a victim in her mind, so it was no surprise to any of them that Lena’s adoptive mother wanted to speak to her afterward.  Maggie and the twins were dead set against it, but Kara felt exactly the opposite. She spent way too much time wishing she could talk to people who were no longer around, so she insisted that Lena go in and speak with her, just for the simple fact that she could.  Alex worried that it was some sort of set up, but she also could see Kara’s point of view, so she ended up siding with her wife.

 

Lena went ahead, on the condition that Kara come with her and wait outside.  Of course, the reporter obliged. On the ride home, Lena said nothing. When they got back to the penthouse, she went straight for the liquor cabinet, forgoing the wine altogether.  She poured herself a double shot of whiskey and downed it. She did this again before Kara could reach out to stop her. The Kryptonian didn’t let her do it a third time, though she was going for it.

 

“Whoa!  Lena! Hold on there!  What’s wrong, honey?”

 

The CEO closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, shaking her head.  “She’s up to something. I just know it.”

 

“How?”

 

Lena looked wryly back at her.  “She told me she loved me. She only does that when she wants something.”

 

“What does she want?” Kara wondered.

 

“I don’t know.  But there’s something else she told me tonight that you’re not going to believe.”

 

“What?”

 

Lena took a deep breath in before saying, “Apparently, my father Lionel is actually my real father.  He had an affair with my mother, and they paid her off when they found out she was pregnant. Then, when my mom died, they went ahead and adopted me.”

 

Kara’s eyebrows tried to raise right off her head.  “Whoa!”

 

“So I’m a little shell-shocked right now.”

 

“No kidding!”

 

Lena poured herself another drink.

 

“Lena!”

 

“What?  I’m going to drink until I pass out.  I don’t want to deal with this. You should probably go home.”  She gulped the scotch she poured and wavered on her feet for a second.

 

“Lena, no.  I’m not leaving you, especially now.  You need to come home with me, or let everyone come over here, or something.  You need to be with your family right now, not laying alone in a drunken stupor.”  She wrestled the bottle of scotch from Lena’s grasp and put it back in the cabinet.  “Come on, sweetheart.” Kara pulled her into the living room, and tugged her onto the couch to snuggle.  “It’s gonna be OK.”

 

Lena burrowed into Kara’s arms and was quiet for a long time.  All of a sudden, she burst into tears. “Why didn’t they tell me before?” she sobbed.  “Why did they have to wait until now? Why couldn’t he tell me himself? I miss him so much!”  She cried big, angry tears, and let Kara hold her until they ran dry. “You’re right. I should be with my real family.  Do you think it’s too late for Alex and Maggie to bring the girls over?”

 

“No, they’re probably just finishing up with their showers.”  Kara called Alex and asked her to bring the family over for the night.  They had been making a habit of spending the nights on the weekends, so the girls were getting used to sleeping over.  They had their own room across the hall and everything. Lena tried to give them their own rooms, but they said sleeping in such a new place in such a big room, with such a big bed freaked them out, so they just shared a king bed in one room.  There was more than enough space for them to stretch out, if need be, without being in each other’s way. This would be the first school night they spent there, but Kara was unconcerned about that. Supporting Lena was more important, and the girls were a big part of her support system.

 

When the rest of the gang arrived, they all fussed over the CEO, giving her hugs and kisses and love and making her tell them how her visit with her mother went.  When she told them, they were all flabbergasted and speechless. She left out the part about breaking down when she came home, and Kara kept her mouth shut. They didn’t need to know that part.

 

The kids were sent to bed not long after.  Kara just wanted them to be able to cuddle Lena for a bit before they went to sleep.  It was barely past midnight when the Kryptonian could hear the girls sneaking into their room trying to find a spot in the bed.  They ended up on each end with Kara and Alex, who were used to it, of course, so they barely even noticed. When Maggie and Lena woke up the next morning squished together in the middle, they made a couple of comments about needing a bigger bed, but they didn't complain about the kids being there.

 

When Kara took the kids to school the next morning, she could feel the stares of everyone around them, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  The girls were hesitant to get out of the car, and the reporter couldn’t blame them. She almost told them to just forget it, and she would take them to work with her, however she wanted the girls to at least try to get along at school.  There were always going to be nasty people around, wherever they might go. She wanted them to learn to cope with it sooner than later. She gave them her love, and they slowly climbed out of the car. It didn’t occur to her until now, but it probably didn’t help that they were driving Lena’s Maserati.  The car alone would attract plenty of attention.

 

With trepidation in her heart, she left the girls at school and headed to work.  She had to get as much done as she could before she took back off for Lillian’s trial.  Since she was already planning on being there, Snapper had assigned her to cover the trial for Catco.  It was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it was lucky that she was able to get the assignment, so she could be with Lena.  On the other hand, it was extremely hard for her to be unbiased against Lillian Luthor, and she really struggled with sticking to just the facts.

 

This was the day that John Corben would be put on the stand.  It was not as nerve wracking as the day before, when Lena had to testify, but it still made her anxious.  The man had tried to kill nearly everyone she loved, and it made her a little rageful inside. She hated him, and she hated his message.  Corben’s questioning did not go well, and right in the middle of everything, suddenly, Metallo was blasting kryptonite beams all over the courtroom.  He took out all the guards and freed Lillian from her shackles.

 

Maggie got Lena the hell out of there quick, while Kara and Alex stayed back to watch where Lillian and Metallo went.  When she was sure no one could see her, Kara changed into her suit and chased after them. She almost had them outside, but Corben broke a construction crane, and she could either catch Lillian, or save a hundred people from being squashed.  Of course, she couldn't let anyone die, so she didn't really have a choice. By the time she lowered the scaffolding down to the ground, the bad guys were gone.

 

She met her partners back at L-Corp.  “I flew over the whole city twice, they're gone.  Lillian and Metallo have disappeared. I should've stopped them.”  She couldn’t kick herself any harder right now.

 

“What? Hey,” Alex stopped her pacing, “You saved everyone.  That was the right choice.”

 

Maggie’s phone rang, “Sawyer.”

 

“Look, we're gonna find Metallo and we're gonna get him back into custody,” Alex assured them.

 

“I know, I know.  It's just- I can't figure out where he got all that Kryptonite.  Clark was supposed to have taken all of it.”

 

“Where did he take it?” Lena wondered.

 

“I have no idea.  That was kinda the point.”

 

Maggie hung up the phone, looking grave.

 

“What's wrong?” Alex asked.

 

Maggie sighed.  “I had the jail check all of Corben's visitors to see how the Kryptonite might have gotten smuggled in, but he hasn't had any visitors since he's been there, and when they swept his cell yesterday there was nothing out of the ordinary.  Which means he must have gotten the Kryptonite last night.”

 

“That seems to narrow down the window,” Alex commented hopefully.  “Why do you look so concerned?”

 

“Because there was only one visitor to the jail last night, but it was to visit Lillian Luthor.”

 

They all looked at Lena in concern.

 

“You know I was at the jail to see my mother last night,” Lena answered.  “You're the one that told me to go.”

 

“I know.  It's just... People are losing it because of your mother's escape, and they’re looking for someone to blame.”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Lena swore.

 

“We know, honey,” Alex grabbed a hold of her and held her.  “It’s OK. We’re gonna get through this.

 

Maggie got a text of a video from the station, and they all watched it together.  

 

“What the fuck?” Lena exclaimed.  “I don’t know what this is, but that is not me.  I’ve never even seen Kryptonite except for Corben’s, let alone held it in my hands.”

 

“Fuck!” Alex yelled loudly.  “I knew this was a setup! They must’ve gotten some look-a-like to pose as you, or maybe they made a weird cyborg copy, or maybe they’re blackmailing a shapeshifter like J’onn!  Arg! It could be anything! We have to find a way to prove Lena is innocent!”

 

Maggie suddenly burst into tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena worried.

 

The detective was not the crying type, and she was trying so hard to hold it all in that she couldn’t even talk.  She just handed her phone over.

 

Lena read the text message, and she started to tear up too.  “No,” she whispered in terror.

 

Kara was filled with dread as the phone was passed to her.  The text said, ‘Find and arrest Lena Luthor immediately!’ followed by a list of charges.  Kara’s heart sank, “Maggie, you can’t!” She could feel the tears rolling down her own cheeks, now.  The smell of her partners’ distress was overwhelming, and this was something she couldn’t stop.

 

Alex snatched the phone away, so she could see what everyone was talking about.  When she read the text, she screamed again, “Fuck! Why is there nothing to punch around here?!”

 

“I-if I don’t do it,” Maggie hiccupped, “They’ll send someone worse.  I don’t want anyone else touching you.”

 

“Call your lawyers now before you do anything else!” Alex instructed.  “And you might want to tell your secretary something.”

 

“Can you guys explain to Jess, while I’m on the phone, please?”

 

“What, you just want us to tell her the truth?” Maggie wondered.

 

“Sure, why not?  She’s been faithful to me so far.  I have no reason to believe she’s untrustworthy.”

 

“Alright.”  Kara opened the door and beckoned Jess Cheng into the office.  

 

The young girl immediately looked concerned when she saw the state of the group, all crying and splotchy.  “Oh my gosh! What’s happening?”

 

Alex seemed to be the one who could speak.  Presumably because she was more in a state of rage than of mourning.  She explained that Lena was to be blamed for Corben and Lillian’s escape because of this fake video of her holding what appeared to be Kryptonite, and that Maggie had been charged with arresting her.

 

Miss Cheng joined them in shedding tears for her boss.  “That’s terrible! We have to do something!”

 

Kara nodded.  “Listen, find this ‘footage’ on the L-Corp security cameras, and send it to my friend Winn.  Maybe he can figure something out.” She gave Jess Winn’s number and email. “He might be able to find out if it was a hacker, or maybe we can find out if it was some shapeshifting alien, or something.  I mean, this is Cadmus we’re dealing with. Who knows what they’re capable of?”

 

“You got it, Miss Danvers.”

 

“I think it’s safe to say you can use all of our first names by now,” Kara told her.

 

“Thanks, Kara.”  Lena’s assistant went to go look for the footage Kara requested.

 

Lena hung up the phone shortly afterward.  She took a deep breath and tried her best to look dignified.  Of course, Lena always looked dignified, but she didn’t know that.  “Now what?” she whispered. “You have to cuff me? Read me my rights?”

 

“I won’t be cuffing you, sweetheart.  We’re gonna walk outta here like the two friends that we are, and we’re just gonna go for a little drive in our normal car.  No uniforms, no formalities, just us. When we get to the police station, I’ll be with you every step of the way. I won’t leave you, I promise.  I love you so much. If anyone gives you any trouble, you just leave them to me, OK?”

 

Lena nodded, tear streaks staining her face.

 

“I love you so much, Lena!  Please forgive me!” Maggie grabbed her around the middle and squeezed.  Kara and Alex joined in on the sides and hugged them both.

 

“I love you too, Maggie!” Lena sobbed.  “I love you all so much!”

 

“We love you too,” Kara and Alex assured her.

 

They all took turns kissing her and telling her they loved her, and they headed out the door toward the elevators.  That’s when Alex’s phone rang.

 

“Danvers,” the redhead was all business until she heard what the person on the other end was saying.

 

“Hello, Miss Danvers, sorry to bother you, but we’ve got a little bit of a situation here at the school with your daughters.”

 

“What kind of a situation?”

 

“There was another fight.”  Kara’s heart dropped.

 

“God damn it!” Alex hissed.  “We’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone and turned to tell Lena and Maggie, “We have to go down to the girls’ school.  As if we needed something else to be stressed about right now.”

 

They hopped on the elevator and clung to each other’s hands. They ignored everyone's stares and subtle glances.  Their focus was shielding Lena. The security of L-Corp had been tripled, but that did nothing to soothe them.

 

When they got outside, the clicks and clamoring of reporters could be heard all around them, but the guards had set up barriers to prevent them from getting too close.  It felt strange to be on this side of the media, and she hoped this didn't come back to bite her in the ass. They all piled into the limousine, where Andy was waiting, looking quite concerned.  

 

They kissed Lena like their lives depended on it, and the ride was not long enough for any of them.  They went back to Lena’s to switch cars, and Maggie took Lena in the Cadillac, while Alex and Kara took the maserati.  (It was Kara’s favorite.) Kara’s heart was in her throat. Not only was she worried about Lena going to jail, but she was worried about her kids too.  Were they hurt? Were they the ones that started the fight? What would they tell them about Lena? This was going to destroy them! One thing was certain:  This whole school situation was going to change, one way or another! Her daughters were good, sweet kids who hardly ever fought with anyone, so she knew this had to be provoked.  She braced herself for whatever they might walk into.

 

Alex stomped inside, full authority mode.  “Where are my kids?” she demanded as soon as she opened the office door.

 

The secretary jumped a little.  “Oh, um, Miss Danvers, they’re with the principal right now.”

 

They didn't need to be told where that was.  Alex just lead the way there quickly. She thrust opened the door, and when she saw the state of her children, she ran straight to them, “Oh, my God!  What the hell happened?” She rocked them in her arms.

 

The girls just cried, and Kara wrapped her arms around them too.  Jamie was holding an ice pack to the side of her head, and Jessie was holding one to her very bruised sweet, precious, little nose.  She could feel the tears of rage building simultaneously in both her and Alex’s eyes.

 

“Kara, get them out of here,” Alex told her with an eerie quietness to her voice.

 

The reporter shuffled the kids out of the room before they could see Alex lose her shit.

 

Two seconds after they left the room, Kara could hear the venom in her wife’s voice as she spoke to the principal,  “Speak now, before I start screaming.”

 

The principal was quick to try to appease her.  “Please, Miss Danvers, there’s no need for that.  I assure you, we’re doing everything we can to rectify this situation.  The boy that attacked your girls has been expelled, and so has the person who videotaped it.”

 

“Videotaped?!  I want to see this video.”

 

“Both your daughters have a copy of it, and I can email it to you too.  It might be a good idea to file a police report.”

 

“I will do that.  I assure you. My best friend is a detective at the NCPD, not to mention, I work for the goddamned FBI!  Now, what else are you doing to prevent this from happening again?”

 

The principal stammered, “Well, Like I said, we expelled the two kids who were involved…”

 

“That’s not enough!  You need to install some anti-bullying practices around here!”

 

“I’ll look into it right away!” he assured her.  Kara could only imagine the looks Alex was giving him.  The poor guy was already terrified of her from previous bully encounters over the last year and a half.  He knew he didn’t want to get on her bad side.

 

“You’d better!  Now, I think it would be in everyone’s best interest, if you excused the girls from school for the rest of the week.  They’ve been through enough, and the worst of it isn’t even over.”

 

“Uh- Of course, Miss Danvers, I’ll have their homework collected, and you can pick it up at your convenience.

 

“Anything else you wanna tell me?” Alex challenged.

 

“N-no, Ma’am,” the principal assured.

 

The agent stormed out of the office and back to the car.  Their first stop would be to Urgent Care. The girls were strong, but they were still mostly human strength, and they did get the occasional bumps and bruises along the way.  Alex and Kara decided to keep quiet about Lena until after their kids’ doctor visit. They didn’t want the girls crying anymore than they already were. They just held the girls as they waited to be seen.  Other than the occasional stray tear here and hiccup there, the girls were fairly quiet while the nurses and doctors looked them over. Neither of them had a concussion, and Jessie’s nose wasn’t broken, so that left them all a bit of relief.  

 

When they got home, Alex pulled out her phone and pulled up the video that the middle school principal had sent her.  It showed a blonde-haired boy walking up behind the twins and shoving Jamie headfirst into a locker.

 

“Luthor Lover!” the boy spat.

 

“Hey!” Jessie screamed.  “You stupid bastard!”

 

The boy walked straight up to her without a word and punched her square in the nose.  Jessie stumbled back a step, but she didn’t go down. Instead, she scream at ear-shattering levels and started hitting him over and over again, but her little girlie slaps to his chest did nothing but further anger him.

 

“You think you can just be friends with Luthors and people will let you get away with it?” the boy challenged,shoving Jessie hard enough to knock her on her ass.  “Just you wait.”

 

That’s where the video ended.

 

“This is definitely going to the cops,” Kara confirmed.  “Nobody threatens my kids and gets away with it!

 

“You’re damn right,” said Alex.

 

They just sat there for a while, holding the kids, who still hadn’t said much of anything beyond telling the doctor the barest details of the fight at the clinic.

 

“You wanna talk to mommy?” Alex nuzzled Jessie’s head.

 

“How much trouble are we in now?” the younger twin asked.

 

“Not much, to be honest,” Alex assured her.  “I’m not really happy you said what you said, but I’ll let it slide just this once due to extenuating circumstances.  How’s your nose?” She kissed the girl’s head.

 

“OK, I guess.”

 

“Jamie, how you holdin’ up, baby?”

 

“OK,” she said sadly.

 

“You guys want some ice cream?” Kara offered.

 

The kids shook their heads and stayed put in their parents’ arms.  That worried her. The twins always wanted ice cream.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

They each sort of half-shrugged.

 

Kara exchanged a concerned gaze with her wife.  They didn’t dare move a muscle, lest they disturb the delicate atmosphere of the room.  They just cuddled their daughters, hoping that they would come out of this funk soon. After a while, the girls started to drift off, so Kara and Alex picked them up and put them in the big bed, and they all laid down together for a while.  The parents didn’t sleep, but they needed to hold their babies after seeing them hurt.

 

The Kryptonian’s heart ached, and she knew that Alex was feeling the same way.  Dread filled her heart again when she thought about having to tell the girls about Lena.  They were going to freak out. She thought about either not telling them, or lying to them, but then she was afraid they might learn the truth from the news, and that would be worse.  When the twins woke up, Kara knew she had to bite the bullet and tell them the bad news. They let them wake up a little and have a snack, then sat them down on the couch.

 

“Girls, I’m really sorry, but we have to tell you some more bad news,” Kara tried to brace them.  

 

The girls looked back at her with dread.  “What now?” Jessie complained.

 

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before telling them, “Well, today, Lillian Luthor and John Corben escaped from the trial-”  The twins both gasped in horror. Oops. That was bad news enough, and now she still had to add to it. “And Lena is being accused of helping them escape.”

 

“Lena would never do that!” Jessie screamed angrily.

 

“We know that!” Kara tried to assure her.  “And we’re doing everything in our power to make sure that she’s proven innocent!”

 

“Where is she?  I want to see her!” Jamie cried.

 

“I’m sorry, but she’s in jail right now.”

 

“What?!”  “No!” Both the twins started crying hysterically.

 

Kara and Alex did their best to soothe them, but the girls wouldn’t be consoled.  Alex called Eliza and begged her to come into town for backup. Her mother agreed to be there in a few hours.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Maggie held Lena’s hand on the whole drive to the precinct.  She didn’t want to let go for even a second.

 

“Are you gonna put me in cuffs when we go inside?” Lena asked meekly.

 

“Hell no,” Maggie answered.  Her heart clenched at the thought.  “We’re just gonna go in there and sit at my desk like it’s no big deal.  

 

Lena scoffed.  “Yeah, no big deal.  I’m a Luthor, darling, people are going to stop and stare.”

 

“Well, I’ll tell them to go fuck off,” the detective griped.

 

“Maggie,” Lena tisked.

 

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Lena.  I won’t leave the precinct while you’re here. How long do you think your lawyers can get you outta here?”

 

“As soon as the bond is posted.”

 

“Let’s get all that nasty paperwork outta the way, then, hmm?”  They got out of the car, and it took all of Maggie’s considerable willpower to keep her from holding Lena’s hand again, as they walked side-by-side into the police station.  True to Lena’s word, everyone stopped and stared at them. Maggie scowled at each of them, “Mind your own beeswax.”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows at the detective’s ferocity.  Maggie had been told multiple times that it was something akin to watching a panther crawl out of a scraggly alley cat’s body.  Now that Lena had seen it, she hoped her partner wasn’t too freaked out. They made it to Maggie’s desk with relative ease, sped through the paperwork, the fingerprints, the mug shots.  Maggie was the only one allowed to go near Lena through the whole process. She refused to let anyone speak to her, let alone touch her. The detective also made sure Lena got a cell to herself, so no one bothered her.  Every fifteen minutes, she got up to check on her. When Lena was cold, she got her a long-sleeved shirt and another blanket, and even snuck her a couple of cups of the good coffee out of the break lounge.

 

After too many hours, Maggie finally got the notice about Lena’s bail.  It was denied. Shit. No bail? What the hell were they supposed to do now?  She texted Alex and Kara and let them know. Of course, they responded about as well as she could have expected, which was to say, they freaked out quite a bit more.  Alex’s response was just a paragraph of swear words.

 

Maggie begged them to bring her some food.  She hadn’t eaten anything all day. Lena had been given a sandwich and stuff for lunch, but she was too paranoid about leaving her girlfriend alone in this place to go get something for herself.  She could hear the twins in the background of the phone begging to be allowed to come to the precinct to visit Lena. Unfortunately, there weren’t any visiting hours that day, and she couldn’t let them in yet.  The girls just cried some more, and it broke the detective’s heart. She had to hang up quickly before they started making her cry again too. Alex brought her food and coffee in a few minutes, and then showed her the video of the attack on the twins.  It infuriated her.

 

“You need to make a police report for this before you walk out of here,” she told her redheaded partner through clenched teeth.  “Don’t leave it to the school to take care of it. They’ll sweep everything under the rug just to keep their reputation clean. That kid needs some serious repercussions.”

 

“No kidding!”  Alex headed back up front to file a report, leaving Maggie with her lunch.

 

She tried to work on some of her other cases here and there, but she just couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Lena.  At some point, she dozed off at her desk, and when she woke up, nearly two hours had passed. She freaked out. She had been checking on Lena every fifteen minutes.  She hoped the CEO didn’t think she’d been abandoned. She rushed toward the holding cells, and when she got there, she felt a deep relief. Lena was just lying there, sleeping peacefully.  It made Maggie wonder if she and Lena had a kind of connection like Kara and Alex had. Some Rao-given gift of subconscious connection. Sensing someone there, the brunette shifted her head to look, when she saw Maggie, she got the sweetest smile on her face, and the detective just wanted to fling the cell open and kiss her senseless.  Instead, she spoke softly, “Hi, baby girl. You OK?”

 

“Yeah, just ungodly bored, so I figured I’d take a little nap.  Any news?” She sat up and stretched.

 

“No, unfortunately,” Maggie sighed.  “Sorry.”

 

The CEO pouted a little.

 

“I'm sorry, but I have more bad news,” Maggie grimaced.  The dread that filled Lena’s face almost made her keep quiet, but she knew Lena was going to find out anyway, and it might as well be now.  “The kids were attacked at school.”

 

“No!” Lena pleaded.  “No, please, no.” She started sobbing.

 

Maggie reached through the bars and held her the best she could.

 

“What happened to them?”

 

Maggie told her.

 

“This is my worst nightmare come true,” Lena wailed.

 

“I know, baby,” she stroked brunette hair, and shushed her softly.  “It’s going to be OK. I know it is. I just know it. Supergirl is gonna find you a way out of here.”

 

“Not that!  I meant, the kids getting dragged into Luthor drama!  I can handle whatever anyone throws at me, but Jessie and Jamie are just little girls.  They don’t deserve all this. They don’t deserve to be hurt because of me!”

 

“Alex filed a police report, and now we just have to wait it out.”

 

“There shouldn’t have been an incident to report!  I should have been more careful!”

 

“How?  By not letting the kids take your pictures?  That wouldn’t have gone over well, and it probably wouldn’t have worked either.  They still would have taken pictures, but they’d be crappy under-the-table quality things, and who wants that?”

 

Lena gave Maggie a wry look.  “Be serious.”

 

“Lena, I promise you, everything will be OK.  We’ll figure this thing out.” She snuck a kiss through the bars.  “I love you so much! **WE** love you so much.  Just hold onto that, OK?  Hold onto our love for you.  By Rao, we are gonna fix this!”

 

Maggie stayed at the precinct all day and into the night, waiting for Kara and the gang to come up with something.  Her ass hurt. Her back hurt, and she was grumpy as fuck from lack of progress. It was passed midnight when Maggie decided to check on Lena again.  It had been an hour or so, since last time because Lena just wanted to sleep. That wasn’t going to stop her from walking by. Two ass hats in uniforms that were passing by made jokes about Lena losing her hair like her brother.  How stupid. She glared and jumped at them, and they ran off. Pussies.

 

Suddenly, the guys that had run off around the corner were yelling like maniacs.  Maggie turned around to see what the hell was going on but all she could see was a bright green light flickering on and off.  She started to walk back down the hall to see what was happening, but she was saved the trouble when John Corben stomped around the corner.  She pulled her gun out and emptied her magazine at him. It did nothing. The next thing she knew was pain.

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


Lena was awoken from a fitful sleep by two guys giggling to each other about whether or not she’d lose her hair like Lex.  How stupid. She ignored them until she heard them yelling down the hall. She got up to see Maggie outside her cell. The detective was walking towards the yelling, but Lena couldn’t see that far down the hall.  Suddenly Maggie stopped her feet and pulled out her gun.

 

“Stop right there, Corben!”  

 

Lena could hear the heavy footfalls of boots on the tiled floor, indicating that Corben wasn’t stopping.  The next thing she new, her ears were ringing with the sound of Maggie’s gun going off. She covered her ears and ducked down until the shots stopped.  Then, she screamed when she saw Maggie flying into the wall from a Kryptonite blast. “Maggie! Maggie! Oh, God, please be OK, Maggie!” She backed away from the bars as Corben rounded on her, ripping the door from its hinges and snatching her up.

 

“Your mother is waiting for you, Miss Luthor,” he grabbed her so tightly around the wrist, she thought it might break.  “No sense in struggling, or I’ll kill your little friend there.” He indicated the detective who still wasn’t moving. Lena couldn’t tell from her position, if she was even breathing, but if Corben said she was still alive…  She went peacefully, praying to Rao that he would watch over her beloved partner. She didn’t dare jeopardize Maggie’s life.

 

Just as Corben had said, there was a black van outside waiting for them, and as soon as she climbed into the back, she saw her mother and the ‘Cyborg Superman’ as he called himself.  

 

Her mother handed her a coat, “Cover yourself, would you?  You look like a common criminal for crying out loud.”

 

Lena obeyed only because she was freezing cold in her jail clothes.  They drove for what felt like hours, but in the back of the van, it was hard to tell.  Her mother tried to talk to her, tried to reason with her, even said she loved her again, but all Lena could hear was anti-alien fanaticism, and considering those who held her heart the dearest, she didn’t want to hear it.

 

Finally, they arrived at their destination - a loading dock in the middle of nowhere.  Though, according to her mother, it was much more than that. It was one of Lex’s old bunkers, filled with rations, weapons, and all kinds of things.  That’s when Lillian revealed her true intentions. There was a biometric lock on one of the vaults that only opened for those with Luthor blood. Lena tried to refuse, but Cyborg Superman forced her hand onto the panel.  It stabbed her in about fifteen different places in her hand, and it hurt, damn it! The vault came dramatically out of the floor, and Lillian informed her it was ‘Everything we need to rid this planet of Kryptonians and every other alien invader, once and for all.’

 

Supergirl arrived, not even two minutes later, crashing through the ceiling of the vault.

 

“Supergirl!” Lena shouted.  “Get out of here! It’s not safe for you!”

 

Lillian beamed.  “Supergirl! You’re  just in time. I’ve been wondering if these worked.”  She threw a small device at the girl of steel, and the hero caught it, then fell to her knees, in some sort of pain.

 

“Stop!” Lena demanded.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Lillian smirked.  “You want to try more of these toys?” she asked her minions.

 

“Don't hurt her!” Lena yelled.

 

“Sorry,” Lillian answered not looking very sorry at all.  “She's gotta pay for what her cousin did to your brother.”  She looked quite smug, as Kara groaned in pain. “Lock Supergirl in the vault.”

 

Lena felt a blow to the back of the head, and it knocked her to the floor.  She blacked out for a few seconds, and when she came to, she was too dizzy to stand.  Her head and her shoulder were killing her. She could hear Supergirl pleading with Corben to let her help him for some reason.  She tried to make her mind focus, but her head hurt too badly. She tried to force herself to stand, but ended up throwing up instead.  “Kara,” she whispered. “I can’t get up.”

 

“I’m coming, Lena!” the hero shouted, but Lena could hear her still struggling to get away from Corben.  She had no idea where her mother and Cyborg Superman went, and she couldn’t help, so she just had to lay there and wait.

 

There was an extraordinary crash, and Lena heard Corben saying something about a Martian, but she couldn’t see.  Finally, she could feel those familiar Kryptonian arms around her, and they were flying through the air. It made her sick a few times, but thanks to Kara’s superfast reflexes, neither of them got dirty.

 

“Just close your eyes, and hold onto me, sweetheart,” Kara soothed her.  “I’ve got you now. I love you so much. I’m so sorry you had to go through this.  We’re gonna get you back to the DEO, and Alex is gonna look you over, OK?”

 

“What’s the DEO?” Lena asked.

 

“You’re about to find out,” another voice answered.  It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it right away.  Finally, the person/alien revealed themselves by switching to Kara’s other side as they flew.  It was a large green man with a black and red uniform. He must have been the Martian. “Don’t worry.  I’m your friend J’onn. We’ll have to explain some things when we get back. But first, we’re gonna make sure you’re OK.”

 

“Maggie!” Lena whimpered.  “What happened to Maggie?”

 

“Maggie’s gonna be OK,” Kara assured her.  “She’s a little banged up, but Alex patched her up, and she’s gonna be fine.”

 

Lena burst into tears.  “She got hurt because of me.  And not just her! The kids!”

 

“No!” Kara said firmly.  “None of this is your fault!  Do you hear me? None of it! This was all Cadmus!  No one blames you, Lena. Especially not now. We found proof of your innocence when Winn was looking through the video files.  You’re a victim here too.”

 

Lena’s heart clenched in relief.  “Remind me to buy Winn a car,” she sniffled.

 

Kara giggled.  “I’m sure he would love that.”

 

They flew to the DEO, where Alex rushed at them as soon as they landed.

 

“Ohmygod, are you guys OK?” she ran around the three of them looking for injuries.

 

“Lena’s got a concussion,” Kara informed her.  “Other than that we’re fine.”

 

“My shoulder hurts from falling on it,” Lena added.

 

“OK, come on, baby, let’s get you to the med bay.”

 

Kara carried her to the infirmary where Maggie was laying sleeping.

 

“I’ll wake her up, if she’s not up by the time we’re finished looking you over, OK?” Alex promised.  “She needs to rest a little. I had to drug her to stop her from freaking the hell out about you being missing.  She was going to tear her stitches.”

 

Lena’s heart ached.  She wanted to hold Maggie and tell her it was going to be OK, like the detective did for her earlier.  But she listened to Alex because she knew she had to be examined, and that wasn’t exactly conducive to cuddling.  It didn’t take much time for Alex to look her over. The Department of Extranormal Operations had some incredible technology.  When they were done, Alex woke Maggie as promised. They cried as they held each other, with Alex and Kara holding onto them too, and they all shared their ‘I love yous’ over and over.

 

It was nearly dawn when Lena got the medical and legal clearance to go home.  The first thing they did was go back to the Danvers’ place where Douglas, Eliza and the twins were.  According to the Kryptonian, Douglas was asleep on the couch, and Eliza and the twins were piled into the big bed, so she couldn’t be tempted to go lay down and fall asleep.  She wasn’t allowed to do that yet. They tiptoed quietly into the apartment and sat down at the kitchen table. Kara made some coffee, and they all snuggled and kissed each other while they waited for everyone else to wake up.  

 

Douglas was up first.  He must have heard them in the kitchen, even though they were trying to be quiet.  He greeted them with a wave and snagged some coffee. “Glad to see everyone is alive and well.”

 

“Thanks, Douglas,” Lena smiled gratefully at him, and they spent a bit of time telling him about what happened.

 

Finally, the twins and Eliza woke up.  When the girls saw Lena, they were over the moon.  “Lena!” they screeched, running and hugging her as hard as they could.

 

“Oof!” she said as the breath was squeezed out of her.  “Hi, girls! Oh, I missed you so much!” Poor Jessie had a dark bruise across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes.  It broke Lena’s heart, but she tried not to cry. She didn’t want the girls to get upset. “I love you girls so much!” she said, kissing their foreheads.

 

“We love you too, Lena!” the girls kissed her on her cheeks a few times.

 

“I’m so sorry you got hurt because of me.  I tried so hard to keep you out of the media, for this exact reason, and it still didn’t do me any good.  I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s not your fault, Lena!” the girls insisted.  “We know that. Don’t be silly.” Jessie added.

 

“Thank you,” she sniffled.

 

Eliza hugged her as well, and they took the time to explain to her and the twins what had happened over the course of the last twenty-four hours.  

 

“So Cadmus is still out there?” Jamie worried.

 

“Well, they’re down one cyborg freak, so that’s something,” Maggie commented.

 

“But will they try to kidnap Lena again?” Jessie fretted.

 

“They’d better not!” Alex snipped.  “If they know what’s good for them!”

 

They all had breakfast and let Douglas go home, then they decided to all go to Lena’s where there was room for everyone, and where she and Maggie could get some rest.  Eliza stayed for the day, but wouldn’t be convinced that she wasn’t in the way after that. She headed out in the evening after dinner. It was a nice, peaceful, restful day.  It wasn’t until late that Lena realized it was only quiet because her phone was still at the police precinct. Oh, well. She would get it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: It's the twins birthday! :D


	35. Happy Birthday, Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a birthday party!
> 
> Kara gets called away, of course.
> 
> The gang makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> So I literally just finished this, so it's probably full of mistakes, but oh well. I'll fix them later. At least you're still getting your chapter today, right?

  
  


Lena, Alex, Kara and Maggie were piled bonelessly and sated in Lena’s bed the last weekend of January.

 

"Are we doing anything for Valentine's Day?”  Lena wondered.

 

Maggie made a noise of disgust.

 

“What?”

 

“I hate Valentine's Day,” the detective huffed.

 

“Why?”

 

“The ridiculous notion that you need a manufactured holiday to prove that you care? It just proves that people are patsies willing to throw away money on cheap chocolate and wilted roses.  Makes me want to puke. I hate Valentine's Day.”

 

Lena raised her brow, “Wow!”

 

“Oh-kay…” said Alex.

 

“But it's the kids’ birthday!  Kara exclaimed.

 

“Now that's a celebration I can get behind,” the Latina confirmed.

 

“Oh, man!  I can't believe they're going to be twelve!” Alex lamented.  I'm so old!”   
  


“Oh, stop!” Lena rolled her eyes.  

 

“Twelve!” Alex whined.  “How did this happen?”

 

Lena smirked.  “I believe we just demonstrated how that happened.” 

 

“Yeah, minus the condoms,” Alex scoffed.

 

“Why did you guys do it without condoms?” Maggie asked.  “That's, like, Sex-Ed 101.”

 

“I didn't think that I could get her pregnant!  We're from two different planets!” Kara defended.

 

“I guess nature showed you,” Lena chuckled.

 

“Ye-ah,” Alex drawled.  “No kidding. I miss my cute little babies!  Now my babies are so big! Next year, they’ll be teenagers!  I can’t handle it! Can’t they go back to being babies for a while?”  She fretfully buried her nose in Kara’s neck.

 

“I don’t wanna have to potty train them all over again,” Kara mused.

 

“Oh, God, me either!” Alex agreed.  “That was a nightmare!”

 

Lena kissed her bare back.  “See? There are reasons to be thankful that they’re so old.”

 

“Yeah, no potty training, no diapers, no middle of the night feedings,” Maggie added.  “Preteens are good.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, trying to calm herself.  “Preteens are good.”

 

“Yes,” Kara agreed.  “And our preteens are very good.

 

“Right,” said Lena.  “So what are we doing for their birthday?  We could go to Hawaii for the weekend, where it’s warm!”

 

“Yes!” Maggie exclaimed.

 

“Lena, no!” Kara groaned.

 

“Damn it, Kara!  Why do you have to ruin all my fun?” Maggie slapped the blonde on the ass, getting more the opposite kind of reaction than she was going for.

 

“Mmm, that’s not what you were saying a little while ago,” the Kryptonian teased.

 

Maggie slapped her a few more times.

 

“Stop, or you’re gonna get fucked,” Kara warned her.

 

“I could go a couple more rounds now,” she smacked Kara’s ass and bit her on the shoulder.  Maggie shook her hand out, “I think this is hurting my hand more than it’s doing anything to you.”

 

“I think you might be wrong,” Kara climbed between Maggie’s legs and pressed her erection against her center.  “I’d call that something, wouldn’t you?”

 

Maggie chuckled and reached for the condoms.  “Here’s a little something for your something.”

 

Kara grinned and put the condom on.  “Orange is one of my favorites.”

 

“They’re all your favorites,” Alex laughed.  

 

“What can I say?  I love colors!”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXX

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning while everyone was getting dressed, Lena said again, “We never discussed what was happening for the twins birthday, thanks to those two horndogs over there.  What are your plans?”

 

“OK,” Kara took a deep breath before she listed off, “On the Sunday before their birthday, we were planning a party with the whole gang, and then on their actual birthday, since it’s during the school week, we’ll just have a nice family dinner out somewhere.  Then Alex and I usually celebrate Valentine’s Day either the day before, or the day after, but now that Maggie is a big ol’ sour puss about it, I don’t know what we’re gonna do.”

 

“I’m not being a sour puss about it!” Maggie complained.

 

“What would you call it?” Alex challenged.

 

“It’s called, I show my love and devotion every day that we’re together, I don’t need a made-up holiday that forces me to go to ridiculous lengths to be ‘romantic.’  You want a romantic dinner? You got it. You want flowers and chocolates? Sure. But why force them on us on a day that doesn’t really even represent anything?”

 

“I just don’t understand why you’ve got all this venom towards Valentine’s Day.  You weren’t like that at Christmas,” Lena stated softly.

 

“Can we just drop it?” Maggie huffed.

 

“I’m kinda getting the vibe that there’s more to this than what you're saying,” Alex said.

 

The Latina rolled her eyes.  “I said drop it!” She started to stomp away, but Lena stepped in front of her.

 

“Maggie, wait!” The CEO took hold of her hands and spoke gently, “Please, sweetheart, you're safe with us.  Talk to us. We love you. Don't shut us out.”

 

The detective deflated.  “OK, fine! You wanna know why I hate Valentine's Day?  I had this friend when I was 14, Elisa Wilkey. We'd hang out in her parents' basement, watching horror flicks, and smoking cigarettes.  She was the first girl that I knew that I liked in a way that was different. And I thought that she liked me, too. And so on Valentine's Day, I put a card in her locker declaring my feelings, and asking her to the dance.  Well She gave that card to her parents. And then they called my parents. And that's how I was outed. And then my dad kicked me out, and I had to live with an aunt for three years.” Maggie’s eyes were filled with tears by now.

 

“Oh, honey,” Lena pulled her in and hugged her tightly.  “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Alex and Kara hugged them from the sides.   
  
“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Alex soothed.  

 

“Me too,” said Kara.

 

The twins wandered into the bedroom, wondering where everyone was, since they were probably hungry.  They saw everyone hugging and squeezed themselves in. 

 

Maggie sniffled to try to compose herself.

 

“What’s wrong, Maggie?” Jessie asked.

 

“I was just telling a sad story, that’s all,” she answered.

 

The kids kissed her several times each.  “Don’t be sad. We love you.”

 

“Thank you, girls.  I love you too. Let’s go get breakfast, hmm?”

 

“Yeah!” the twins cheered.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Maggie was frustrated.  She’d been wracking her brains for days trying to think of what to get for the twins’ birthday.  She knew what they liked, and she could find plenty of things to buy for them, but nothing really felt special enough.  She wandered through the kid’s section at the department store, looking for anything that would catch her eye, but everything seemed too stupid.  She thought about buying them some Star Wars Lego sets, but she didn’t want to accidentally step on any Legos in her bare feet in the near future, so she passed by them.  She thought about buying them skateboards, but Alex put the kibosh on that one. She thought about buying them new clothes, but felt like that was too generic. She wanted something that she knew the kids would love.  

 

Maggie walked through the toys three times before giving up and starting back toward the front of the store.  However, on the way, she passed the art section, and she finally knew what she would get them. She grabbed them each a set of pro-grade sketching pencils, pro-grade erasers, sketchbooks, one huge set of colored pencils to share, a few fine-tip black markers, and a ridiculous amount of scrapbooking stickers.  Then she searched out a pair of messenger bags and pencil boxes to store the stuff, and lastly, at random, some googly eyes of assorted sizes, just because she thought they were hilarious.

 

When she was finished, she sought out the gift wrapping section, bought a couple of Supergirl gift bags and some tissue paper, and then searched for a couple of birthday cards.  While she was in the card section, she was bombarded with Valentine's Day stuff. Of course, her first reaction was to be annoyed, but then she remembered how upset her partners were that she hated the holiday, and she melted inside.  She had the most wonderful girlfriends that anyone could ask for. She didn't deserve a single one of them, let alone all of them. She would make an effort for them, and only them. She picked out a hand full of cheap, cutsie cards, and called it good.  Baby steps.

 

Once she was finished shopping, she hopped back into the Porsche and headed home to her own apartment.  The car still smelled like the sex she had with Lena on their lunch date. She breathed in the scent with utter satisfaction.  The sound of Lena’s cries still echoed in her ears. She smiled to herself. It was a good day.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“Checkmate!” Jessie said gleefully.

 

“Oh, man!” Jamie lamented.  “ I almost had you!”

 

Alex smiled at them in the rearview mirror.  The girls were being very good, and just playing on their travel chess board in the back seat of the Cadillac.  They were all on their way to the bakery to let the twins pick out their birthday cake, so it would be ready on Sunday.  

 

“OK, babies, we’re almost there,” Kara told them.  Why don't you put the game away for now?”

 

“OK,  _ Mama _ ,” the girls obeyed, and not two minutes later, they were pulling into the bakery parking lot.  As soon as they entered the store, the twins started drooling, bouncing around the room, and oohing and ahhing over everything.

 

“You guys, chill,” Alex said. 

 

Kara just giggled at them.

 

“Mom!  I want a cake shaped like the Death Star!” Jessie pointed to a display.”

 

“Keep dreaming!  That’s way too expensive!” Alex huffed.

 

“We could ask Lena!” Jamie suggested.

 

“No!” Kara objected.  “We can’t go around asking Lena for everything.  We have to do some things for ourselves!”

 

“Yeah, besides,” Alex added, “You already convinced her to get you that bounce house thing.  I think that’s more than enough asking Lena for things for your birthday.”

 

“I have cakes with Star Wars figurines, or I could just print a picture of the Death Star on the top,” the bakery owner offered.  She was a youngish woman, with strawberry blonde hair tied in a messy bun on her head, and a roguish grin on her face.

 

“Yeah!” the girls cheered.

 

The baker showed them the pictures of the Star Wars character figurines in her book.

 

“You guys need more Star Wars toys like you need another hole in the head,” Alex rolled her eyes.  “How about we just get the picture printed on it and call it good?”

 

The twins pouted, “Mom!  Please!”

 

The agent sighed.  “Alright, fine!”

 

They put their order in, ordered a cupcake for each of them now, and as they left, the twins literally skipped back out to the car.

 

Alex chuckled to herself.  She loved her kids so much.  They were such happy-go-lucky things most of the time, and when they were being especially cute, like today, it was hard to deny them anything.  What was five extra bucks to make the kids extra happy? “Finish your cupcake before you get back in the car. We don’t want frosting all over Sarah’s seats, or Lena won’t let us drive her cars anymore.”

 

“Are we going biking now?” Jessie asked.

 

“Yep,” Alex answered, taking a bite of her cupcake.  “We have to drop the Caddy off first.”

 

“Why?” the twins wanted to know.

 

“Because our parking garage doesn’t have the security for a hundred-thousand dollar car,” she told them.  “It barely has enough security for our own beater van.”

 

“Maggie and Lena are still coming, right?” asked Jamie.

 

“Yep.  They’re waiting for us to come home.”

 

“OK, let’s go!” Jessie bounced up and down.

 

“Let me see your hands before you get in the car!” Kara demanded.

 

Jessie presented her hands to her  _ Mama _ for inspection.

 

The Kryptonian examined her fingers for stray messiness.  “OK, all clear. Jamie?”

 

The elder twin showed her hands, “See?”

 

“Alright, let’s go!”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“Lois!” the twins squealed as the Kents came through the door with Alex.

 

“Hi, girls!” Lois grinned and threw her arms open, and the girls ran to her.

 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Clark pouted.

 

“Hi, Clark,” the twins hugged him too.

 

“How was your flight?” Kara asked, hugging them both as well.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Lois sighed.  “Crying babies, snoring old men, not enough leg room, blah, blah, blah.  A plane is a terrible place to get any work done.”

 

“You’re really here for the whole weekend?” Jessie asked excitedly.

 

“The whole weekend!” Lois answered brightly.

 

“Woohoo!”  The twins bounced around her with glee, making everyone laugh.

 

“Lois, Clark, this is Maggie,” Alex introduced her girlfriend.  

 

The Kents each shook her hand pleasantly.  Kara had talked to the couple about their relationship before they got here, so there wouldn’t be any surprises.  Everyone was staying at Lena’s for the weekend, so they wouldn’t exactly be able to hide much, anyway. The Kents were a hard sell on the whole Polyamory thing, but eventually, Kara got them to come around to it for the most part.  At least enough to get along for the twins birthday.

 

“Come on, we’ll show you to your room!” Jamie grabbed Lois by the hand and pulled her toward the hallway, while Clark followed with the luggage.

 

Alex went in search of Lena.  She found her in the shower. “Hi, baby,” she greeted the brunette with a sweet kiss.  

 

“Hello,” Lena answered in that low sultry tone, “Come to join me?”

 

“Heh.  No, as tempting as that may be, I came to let you know that Lois and Clark are here.”

 

“Bummer dude,” Lena said, using one of Maggie’s phrases.

 

Alex chuckled.  “Get outta there, and come be social.  It is your house, after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Lena wasn’t thrilled about the Kents being around, but she allowed it for the kids’ sake.

 

Alex wandered back into the living room where Maggie was sitting by herself, texting on her phone.  “You OK, babe?” she asked with a kiss.

 

“Yep,” the detective answered, not looking up from her texts.  “Hey, how do Lois and Clark feel about drinking?”

 

“Lois loves wine as much as Lena.”  Alex curled up close to Maggie and peeked over her shoulder.  “Who’s Martina Lopez?”

 

“An old friend from college.  She just got engaged.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Alex eavesdropped on Maggie’s texting a few more moments until Kara and the twins came out from the bedroom, giving the Kents a tour.

 

“Babe, you wanna get us some drinks?” Maggie requested.

 

“Oh, yes, please!” Lois responded happily.

 

“Sure.”  Alex headed for the kitchen and poured four glasses of wine, while Kara grabbed some waters for the kids and sodas for herself and Clark.

 

Lena finally came out of the bedroom, hair dried, and in her ‘casual’ clothes.  “Clark, Lois, hello, welcome. Sorry I took so long.”

 

“No problem,” Lois answered, shaking Lena’s hand.  “Thank you for having us. You have such a beautiful home.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled genuinely.  “Dinner should be here any minute.”

 

“Yay!” the twins cheered.  “Mom, can we have a soda with dinner, please?”

 

Alex pursed her lips in thought to make them think she was going to say no.

 

“Please!  We’ve been good!”

 

“OK,” she conceded, “But nothing with caffeine.”

 

“Woohoo!”

 

Alex chuckled.  The kids really were being good, and they had been ever since the incident at school.  Something about the way Jessie stood up for Jamie really seemed to help them bond in a whole new way.  Alex didn’t know it was possible for the girls to be any closer, but apparently, it was. She also attributed their good behavior to the wonderful example put forth by Lena while she was under fire for her mother’s trial.  They watched her stand tall and proud without lashing out, and even though she cried a few times, she still kept a positive attitude. Alex was so proud of all of them. “Gimme kisses!” she demanded.

 

The twins grabbed her and smooched her.  “Thank you!”

 

“You’re welcome, babies.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too!” the twins ran to the fridge to pick out which soda they wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara hummed happily along with the music playing in the background.  She was just putting the finishing touches on the party decorations in the pavilion beside Lena’s building, along with Alex, Lena, Maggie, Clark, and Lois.

 

The twins and Eliza were out going for a ride in Winn’s new Toyota Mirai.  Lena had been serious about buying him a car for helping her prove her innocence in the whole Corben case.  It was worth it to see him cry. He was quite proud of the zero-emissions, hydrogen fueled, futuristic-looking vehicle, and he was forcing everyone to ride around in it.  Not that it was a hard sell. It was a very nifty car.

 

A rather posh-looking man and woman wandered into the courtyard and smiled at them.  The man had dark hair and a short, well-groomed beard, and the woman had curly, bright red hair.  Kara half expected them to announce they were some sort of royalty or something.

 

“Hello,” the blonde greeted them with a smile of her own.  “How can I help you?”

 

“Hello,” the man said, “We're the McCormicks.  This is Paula, and people call me Mick. We live on the twelfth floor.”

 

Lena came up beside her and took the lead.  “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, I'm Lena Luthor, I live in the penthouse.  This is my best friend Kara Danvers.” They all shook hands.

 

“Miss Luthor,” Mrs. McCormick spoke with awe, “It's such a pleasure to meet you!”

 

“Is it?” Lena asked disbelievingly.

 

“Indeed, it is,” added Mr. McCormick.  “You’re quite the brave woman, and we admire your courage for going through all the things you’ve been through.”

 

“Oh,” Lena never knew how to react to people who genuinely liked her.  “Well, thank you very much,” she said with a smile.

 

“May I ask, what’s the occasion?” Mr. McCormick asked.

 

“It’s Kara’s twin daughters’ birthday.  They’re turning twelve on Tuesday,” Lena answered.  

 

“Aw, I remember when our girls were that age,” Mr. McCormick mused.  “They were so determined to be grown up.”

 

“And now they are,” added Mrs. McCormick.

 

“Which brings us to why we’re here,” Mr. McCormick raised his finger in the air.  “Our daughters are visiting with our grandkids today, and we’re quite afraid we won’t get away with telling them they aren’t allowed to play in the bounce house.  We’d be willing to make any kind of donation to your party, if you wouldn’t mind letting our little ones play a bit? They’re six and four.”

 

“Aww!” Kara clapped her hands together.  “I bet the girls would love that! They love little kids.  And we have everything we need. You don’t need to give us anything.”

 

“Nonsense!” Mr. McCormick waved her off.  “We can’t come to a birthday party empty handed!  That’s just plain rude. As if we’re not being rude enough inviting ourselves over.”

 

“Oh, don’t be silly!” Kara told them.  “The more the merrier!”

 

“What sort of things do your girls like?” Mrs. McCormick pressed.

 

Lena answered for Kara, knowing she was going to keep denying them, “They love Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter-”

 

“Oh, our kids loved Harry Potter!  We know just what to get them!” Mr. McCormick said happily.  “Listen, we’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Mrs. McCormick said, shaking their hands again.  “You all are too kind.”

 

“Not at all,” Lena smiled.  “What time is your family arriving?”

 

“Sometime within the next hour,” she answered.

 

“Perfect!  We look forward to meeting everyone.”  They all waved as the McCormicks left the courthouse.

 

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Kara gushed.

 

Even Lena looked impressed.

 

As their new acquaintances walked out, their old family friends the Kavanaughs came in, arms loaded with babies and presents.  They all greeted each other with hugs, and they all got to meet the newest Kavanaugh baby that was only born three weeks ago. Her name was Sophie, and Kara couldn’t get over how cute she was!  She sympathized with Alex about missing their babies. There was just something so precious and special about a newborn that nothing in the world could compare to.

 

Not long after, the twins finally came back, and as soon as they saw the Kavanaugh toddlers Cobie and Lauren, they were squealing like banshees.  They ran to them and scooped them up and kissed them all over their little faces. The little ones loved every second of it, giggling and squawking and giving kisses back.  Kara couldn’t stop grinning at them. It was the cutest thing to see her kids with the Kavanaugh kids. It was definitely true love, that was for sure.

 

“Can we hold the baby?” Jessie asked the mother Casey.

 

“Wait until she wakes up, OK?” Casey requested.  “Give the rest of us hugs, will you?”

 

The twins happily hugged the rest of the Kavanaugh gang, giving extra big hugs and kisses to their Grandma Maureen and Grandpa Dan.

 

“Can we play in the bounce house now?” Jessie begged.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.  “Go nuts. Just be careful to make sure the little ones don’t get hurt.”

 

“Woohoo!”  The girls ran with the toddlers in their arms to the giant bouncy castle.  They climbed through the little door and held the little ones’ hands as they hopped around and around.

 

“Shayla!” Jamie shouted as her best friend came in the door.  “Come on!”

 

Shayla and her two younger brothers Devonte and Trey ran to the castle and joined them, leaving their mother behind to deal with the presents.

 

“Hey, Kadera!” Alex and Kara greeted her with hugs.

 

“Hi, guys!” Kadera squeezed them.  “It feels like it’s been forever!”

 

“I know!  We need to have you guys over!” Kara suggested.

 

“Yes, that would be great!” Kadera said.

 

Alex and Kara lead her into the group and introduced her to everyone, “This is Kadera Jackson.  She’s Jamie’s best friend’s mom. She works for the state, but don’t ask her about parking tickets.”

 

Everyone chuckled and pulled Kadera into the conversation.

 

James and Lucy came next, followed by a few girls from the twins’ dance class and their parents.  Next came Mon-El, Eve, J’onn and Douglas. Finally, the McCormicks showed up with their two redheaded daughters and two little redheaded grandkids.  Kara called the twins over to meet them.

 

“Jessie, Jamie, these are the McCormicks,” Kara told them.  They live here in the building.

 

“Call me Mick,” Mr. McCormick stuck his hand out to the girls.

 

“Hi, Mick!” the girls shook his hand enthusiastically.

 

“And I’m Paula,” Mrs. McCormick offered her hand as well.  “And these are our daughters Christina and Stephanie, and our grandkids Tyler and Reese.”

 

“Hi!” the twins greeted the small children with glee in their eyes.

 

Little Tyler held up a present to Jessie.  “Happy birthday!” he said in his cute little boy voice.  

 

Little Reese held out a gift to Jamie.  “Happy birthday!” she squeaked.

 

“Aww, thank you!”  The girls knelt down and opened their arms, and the youngsters flung themselves at them.

 

The McCormicks and Kara all awwed. Kara herself was melting into all sorts of puddles of goo inside.

 

“Do you wanna come play with us?” Jessie asked the kids.

 

“Yeah!” they answered, and off they went, leaving Kara with the presents.  Apparently, they didn’t care about cake and presents half as much as they cared about the silly bouncy castle.  All the kids were in there going nuts, but no one was fighting or getting hurt, so she wasn’t worried too much. All four of the little kids were getting star-child attention from the older kids, so she just relaxed.  Until she heard something off in the distance…

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Alex was chatting with Kadera, Kara speed-walked up to her with That Look in her eyes.  The one that said Supergirl was needed somewhere. “Kara!”

 

“Alex!” Kara panicked.  “I- I forgot that **thing** !”

 

“Yes!” Alex agreed with her.  “You should definitely take care of that thing!  Go! Hurry!” She shooed her wife away with a wave of her hand.

 

Kadera gave Alex a look of her own in question.

 

The agent zipped her lips.  

 

The party was in full swing.  Kids were bouncing around the castle, adults were all socializing, the sun was shining.  So, of course, there had to be a Supergirl emergency. Why couldn't Clark have gone? She looked around the courtyard for her wife's cousin.  He was nowhere to be seen, either. He must have gone,after all. She made eye contact with Lois, but the reporter just shrugged. Then she looked for J’onn.  He was gone too.

 

Suddenly, the twins’ phones started pinging like crazy.  The girls ran and checked their alerts, “Mom! Supergirl is fighting someone!  Or… some **thing** .”

 

Alex looked over her daughter’s shoulder to see a live video news feed of Supergirl and Superman facing off with a weird fish-headed guy with very long, sharp claws on the ends of his webbed fingers.  She recognized him as a Joltorian from the DEO’s list of escaped criminals at large from Fort Rozz. This guy could slice a person to pieces in one swipe, if he wanted, but even a small nick from his claws could poison someone, and they’d be dead in hours.  They’d been trying to find this guy for ages, but he was always too elusive. It was unusual for him to be out in the open at all, let alone fighting the Supers so publicly. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages. Her orders from J’onn were to stay put.  He had a requisition team already on their way.

 

Everyone at the party that had a phone was watching the live news feed.  The Joltorian had some sort of weapon similar to the ones Lillian Luthor was passing out a few months ago.  He pointed it at Superman, and the Kryptonian man went flying into the building behind him. Next, he aimed at Supergirl, and the Maid of Might dodged a few shots before getting hit as well.  Luckily, both Kryptonians came right back out of the gates, like nothing had happened. They dodged shot after shot of the blaster, trying to get close to the Joltorian, but he was too good of a shot.  The Supers circled the air around him trying to fly faster than he could shoot without getting anyone else around them killed. Finally, both the Kryptonians were circling so fast, you couldn't even see their faces anymore - just a red and blue blur.  One of them snatched the weapon away and destroyed it in the blink of an eye, then they were wrestling with the creature to get him into the containment cell brought by J’onn’s strike team. All in all, it was a relatively quick capture. She watched as the crowd around the Supers cheered and took pictures.  The pair of Kryptonians shook a few hands and hugged a few children before shooting back into the air and ‘disappearing’ into the clouds.

 

When the three alien heroes returned to the party, the twins ran to Kara and hugged her.  “ _ Mama, _ are you OK?” they whispered.

 

“I’m OK, babies,” she hugged and kissed them.  “Go play. Everything’s fine.”

 

Alex hugged her as well.  “Are you sure you’re OK?” she spoke softly.

 

“I’m fine,” Kara insisted.

 

Alex rubbed her palms up and down Kara’s arms.

 

“Ow!” Kara exclaimed.

 

Alex’s heart clenched.  Her wife wasn’t supposed to say ‘ow.’  “What is it?”

 

The reporter rubbed at her left bicep, and they could both see blood seeping through her shirt.

 

“Shit!” the agent hissed under her breath.  She flagged down J’onn. “Kara’s hurt!”

 

“I’m fine!” the Kryptonian insisted.  “It’s just a little scratch. It’ll heal.”

 

“Kara, Joltorians are poisonous!”  

 

“We need to keep a close watch on you until we know the effects of it’s poison on Kryptonians,” J’onn insisted.

 

The reporter groaned.  “I’m fine!”

 

“Well, at least, let’s go bandage your arm and change your shirt, so you’re not bleeding all over everyone at a kids’ birthday party.”  Alex grabbed Kara by her non-injured arm and dragged her upstairs to take care of her. 

 

“I’m really worried about you, Kara.  Those Joltorians aren’t just poisonous, they’re deadly!”  She wrapped some gauze around the cut in her wife’s arm. It was just a surface scratch, really, about two inches long, but it was a very angry red.  “We should really get you to the DEO to check this out and make sure you’re not going to die.”

 

“I don’t want to leave right in the middle of our kids’ birthday party!” Kara pouted.

 

“Fine.  But as soon as the party is over, you, me, and Mom are going to the DEO to figure this out.”

 

Kara huffed.  “Fine.”

 

They headed back downstairs to find another couple of strangers talking to the twins and Lena.  As they were walking towards them, the couple handed the twins each a fifty dollar bill.

 

“Whoa!” the kids said in unison.  “Thank you!” They hugged the strangers and put the money in their pockets.  When they saw their parents, they shouted, “Mom,  _ Mama, _ lookit!”  They showed off their new money.

 

“Wow, what do we have here?” Alex asked.

 

“Hello, we’re Andy and Prue Trudeau.  We live on the tenth floor. We just thought we’d pop in and say hello.  We won’t stay and crash your party.”

 

“You didn’t have to give the kids money like that,” Kara told them.  

 

“Oh, please!” Mr. Trudeau waved her off with a grin.  “Every birthday kid needs a little pocket money!”

 

“Pocket money, huh?  Well, thank you very much,” Alex said.  “I’m sure the girls will put it to good use.”

 

“I’m sure they will too,” Mrs. Trudeau smiled.  “Happy birthday, girls. Hopefully, we’ll see you around!”

 

“Thank you!” the twins called after them as they left.

 

“Boy, you guys are already making out like bandits, and you haven’t even opened your presents yet!” Alex commented cheerfully.

 

“Yeah!” the twins agreed.  “Can we have our cake and ice cream now?”

 

“Sure thing, kiddos.”  Alex called Clark over and asked him to bring down the ice cream from the freezer upstairs.  Clark took James with him, and they came back down with six different half-gallons of ice cream.

 

“Alright, everyone!” Kara called to the crowd,  “We’re going to light the candles and sing ‘Happy Birthday,’ then we’ll all have cake and ice cream!”  The crowd cheered. “Everyone out of the bounce house for a few minutes!” That elicited a few unhappy sounds from a few kids, but they all got out and got ready to sing.

 

Alex lit the candles on the cake - just a ‘1' and a ‘2' - and let Kara lead in singing.  The twins closed their eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles together. Everyone cheered, and another set of strangers wandered in.  This was a middle-aged Japanese couple with a pair of teens following behind. 

 

“Hello!” the woman greeted the twins.  “We're the Satos!” They all waved. “We live on the fifth floor.”

 

“Hi!” the twins greeted them, mouths stuffed with cake.  

 

“A little birdie told us it was your birthday, so we thought we'd stop by and wish you well.”

 

“Thanks!” the girls grinned.

 

The woman reached in her purse and pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills, handing one to each of the twins.  The girls just stared at the money for a while, then looked to their mothers for permission.

 

“Oh, my goodness!” Kara exclaimed.  “That's really not necessary!”

 

“I know, cash is so impersonal,” Mrs. Sato said.  “We would have bought actual gifts, if we had known ahead of time.”  She shoved the bills at the girls until they took them.

 

“Do you wanna stay and play with us?” the girls asked the teens.

 

“Sure,” the girl answered for both of them.  The boy seemed rather shy.

 

“Here, have some cake and ice cream!” said Jessie.

 

“Thanks!” the girl said.  “I'm Tracy. This is my brother Jake.”

 

“It's nice to meet you!” Jamie said.  “Here!” she offered the teens some cake.

 

“Thank you!” they both said with a smile.

 

Everyone had their fill of cake and ice cream, and the kids all went back to playing in the bounce house.  It was a madhouse of giggling and squealing, and all the youngsters were having a blast. Even some of the adults snuck into the castle a few times.  After a while, Kara could tell that the kids were getting tired, even though they were still going crazy. She called them out again for the girls to open their presents.  They had a veritable mountain of them on the table in the corner of the pavilion. 

 

Alex and Kara got them each a whole new outfit, including shoes, also new dresses, new pajamas, and little Minion slippers.  Eliza got them matching earrings, and necklaces with their birthstones on them, and a set of kids ‘cook’ books that didn’t involve actual stove usage.  Maggie got them a ton of art supplies. Lena got them each necklaces that had their names written in cursive in gold lettering, and a chess strategy guide.  The Kavanaughs got them a ton of crafting supplies.  The Kents got them each 3D puzzles. Winn got them each a new phone. James and Lucy got them two giant Lego Star Wars sets (that Maggie seemed pissed about for some reason).  Mon-El and Eve got them a couple of movies that had just come out. Douglas bought them a couple of Zumba dance/exercise video games. J’onn got them a nightlight that showed constellations on the walls and ceiling in the dark, along with a guide to the stars.  Shayla and her family got them season one of ‘Liv and Maddie’ on DVD. The friends from dance class got them some flavored lip gloss sets, new purses, ‘The Hunger Games’ book series, a jumbo art set, and some candy. The McCormicks got them Elder Wands and necklaces with the Deathly Hallows charm on them.  By the time the kids were done opening their presents, they were yawning, and they hadn’t even had dinner yet.

 

The girls cuddled up into Alex's embrace. “Mommy, I'm hungry,” Jessie whined.

 

“OK, pizza will be here any minute now.”

 

As if on cue, the pizza delivery guy walked into the courtyard with a huge stack of pizzas.

 

“Pizza!” the kids all cheered.

 

Alex had to help the delivery guy navigate through all the bouncing children to the pavillion for multiple trips before all the pizzas were all delivered.  Honestly, she’d never seen so much pizza in all her life.

 

Everyone mowed down and had their fill.  By the time they were done eating, the twins had dark circles under their eyes to prove their tiredness to Alex.  She let them play just a little longer before she called out to the crowd. “Alright, everyone! Thanks so much for coming today!  Don't forget to grab your gift bags on the way out!”

 

The twins collected as many hugs as possible, as people shuffled out.  “Thank you so much!” they told everyone. “Thank you, thank you!”

 

The crowd dwindled down to about half, leaving just the Superfriends and the Kavanaughs.  Everyone pitched in with the cleanup, and it was finished in no time. The adults chit chatted for a bit while Jessie and Jamie got to finally hold little baby Sophie.  Jessie started crying after a minute of holding her.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s so beautiful,  _ Mama. _  Why can’t you can mommy please have a baby?”

 

“Jessie, we talked about this a million times,” Kara answered.

 

“I can take care of her, so you don’t have to!” Jessie insisted.

 

Kara shook her head.  “I’m sorry, baby, but that’s not how it works.  The parents are the ones that have to take care of the baby, not the kids.”

 

Still crying, Jessie kissed the baby’s head and snuggled her close.  “I love you, little baby Sophie,” she whispered. Sophie cooed happily from the cuddling, and Jessie smiled through her tears.  “She so cute!”

 

Eventually, it was time to send the twins upstairs to take their showers for bedtime.  Alex sent everyone away, and the foursome plus Eliza, Clark, and Lois headed back upstairs.

 

“We should make sure we’ve got everything,” Lois informed them.  “We’ve got to leave in about an hour. “Kara, are you sweating?”

 

“No,” Kara answered automatically.

 

Alex swiped the side of her face, and her fingers came back wet.  “Um, yes you are.”

 

“I’m fine!” Kara insisted.  

 

“You’re going to the DEO,” Alex demanded.  “Let’s go.” She called Douglas and had him come back.  Luckily he hadn’t gone too far yet because she needed Lena and her mother to come with her.  She didn’t have an antivenom for this creature, and she needed their help to make one quickly.

 

Maggie volunteered to stay behind with the kids and the Kents and wait for Douglas to come back.  She didn’t want to be in the way at the DEO, so she would wait here at Lena’s.

 

It didn't take long for them to develop the antivenom, since they already had the Joltorian in lockup.  It did take a while to kick in, though, and they were at the DEO until almost midnight. By the time they came back to Lena’s they were all exhausted.  They expected to just go back and head straight to bed, but when they arrived, they found the twins, Maggie and Douglas sitting around the kitchen table with cocoas and chips and candy spread everywhere, and what looked like a poker game going on.  Maggie and Douglas even had Red Vines hanging out of their mouths like a cigar.

 

“What is all this?” Alex huffed.

 

“We couldn’t sleep with you guys being gone,” Maggie confessed.  “So we decided to play a little game until you got back, or until we got sleepy.

 

“Aww,” Kara cooed.  “Well, we’re home now, so let’s all get to bed.  Everyone has to get up tomorrow.”

 

They helped clean up the poker game mess, and gave hugs and kisses so they could go to bed.  “Goodnight, girls. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Mom!” they hugged her tightly.  “Thanks for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, my loves.  Now go to bed. You have school in the morning.”

 

“OK!”  The girls went to bed, and the adults followed suit.  They were all exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a Valentine's Day chapter, or should I skip to the next episode 02x14 "Exodus"?


	36. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I guess that Joltorian got Supergirl a little more than we thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> I started out trying to write a Valentine’s Day chapter, but I took away Mr. Mxyzptlk, and this happened instead. I guess Nature abhors a vacuum. Oh well. I’ll write the Valentine’s Day chapter next. 
> 
> Bonus points if you got both the Korra and Charmed references from last chapter! 
> 
> I started this story not realizing that the Lena of canon was only 24, but my Lena is 32. I just couldn’t conceive of her being so young, since the actress is even older than I am! Stupid Hollywood. Also someone pointed out to me that I had Lena’s initials as L.L.L., but then the show said her middle name was Kieran, and I forgot what I said. We'll stick with canon on this one. 
> 
> Sorry for the bullshit science in this chapter. I just like to imagine that they have alien machinery at the DEO that speeds up lots of healing processes.

 

Monday morning, Kara woke up feeling tired and run down.  She didn't get up with Lena like she usually did. She just stayed in bed, even after everyone else was up.

 

“I called James,” Alex said, sitting gently beside her and stroking her hair.  “No need for you to go to work today.”

 

“Mmmph,” Kara responded groggily.

 

“And Lena’s gonna have Andy take the kids to school.”

 

The reporter pulled her wife down to snuggle.

 

“I love you, Angel, but I gotta go to work.”  She laid there for a few seconds rubbing Kara’s back, then kissed her temple before getting back up.  “Why don’t you come with me and lay under the sun lamps? Apparently that antivenom is working really slowly, and I’d like to keep an eye on you.” 

 

“I don’t wanna move,” Kara complained.

 

“All the more reason to come to the DEO,” Alex told her.  “Do I need to get J’onn to come carry you? Cause I will.”

 

The idea of being carried didn’t sound half bad to the Kryptonian, but her pride stood in the way.  “No, no, I’ll get up.” She reached out a hand to her wife for help.

 

“Oh, boy,”  Alex helped haul Kara’s butt out of the bed, making exaggerated, loud groaning noises as she did so.

 

Normally, Kara would laugh at her wife’s antics, but she just didn’t have the energy.  She sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes half-closed, while Alex gently brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, then dressed her in a hoodie and sweatpants.

 

“Last chance to let me call J’onn.”

 

“I’m up, I’m up!”  Kara stood on shaky legs and grabbed onto Alex’s arm for support.  She was weaker than she thought, and it was a struggle to walk. When she got to the living room, she had to sit down on the couch to rest for a minute.  

 

“I’m calling J’onn,” Alex said with finality.  “Just lay back down, and let him come get you.”

 

Kara wanted to argue, but she was too tired.  She laid her head down on the arm of the couch and fell back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex sat down next to Kara as soon as she hung up with J’onn.  They would all have to make a show of actually leaving through the lobby, so she just stroked Kara’s back as she waited for her boss to show.  It felt like forever before the buzzer went off at the front door. She got up and let the Martian in. His look of concern matched her own.

 

“It was all I could do to get her this far,” Alex lead him to the couch where Kara was laying as still as could be.  She noticed the Kryptonian was sweating again. Damn it! Why hadn’t the antivenom worked? Her condition was improving last night!

 

J’onn knelt down and scooped Kara up in his arms.  The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to be carried.  This really freaked Alex out. Kara wasn’t even protesting anymore.

 

When they got to the lobby, the guard at the desk stood up in alarm.  “Oh my god! What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

 

“No, it's OK.  She’s sick. We're taking her in to be seen right now,” Alex told him.

 

“I can call for a police escort, if you want,” the guard offered. 

 

“That's not necessary,” J’onn said.  “We work for the FBI.”

 

“Oh!” the guard responded in fearful fascination.  “Alright! Good luck!”

 

The alarmed doorman held the door for J’onn as he carried her wife out to the DEO-issued 4x4 in front of the building.  He deposited her in the back seat and just let her lay down. Alex climbed into the passenger seat, and let J’onn drive.  She was completely panic-stricken, and she called Lena to have her meet them at the DEO.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena sped her way to the Department of Extranormal Operations.  Her heart was in her throat. Kara should have been feeling better today, but instead she was worse.  She mentally went through everything they had done last night, but she couldn't account for any mistakes.  Between herself, Eliza and Alex, the three of them had thought they had found the perfect antivenom for Kara’s illness.  Apparently, they were wrong.

 

She pulled into the driveway of the DEO and raced inside.  The elevator took far too long going up to the top. A few people stared at her as she ran down the hallways, but she didn’t care.  She had to get to Kara. She bumped into someone going in the same direction as her, but she didn’t pay much attention.

 

“Lena!” the person called.

 

She turned around to see Winn, a grim expression on his face and worry in his eyes.  “Winn!” she hugged him, and then urged him to walk faster toward the medbay. “Come on!  Damn these windy, identical hallways!”

 

“I know, right?” Winn huffed.  “You wouldn’t believe how many times I got lost looking for the bathroom when I first started working here!”

 

“Less talking, more taking me where I need to go!”  Lena loved Winn, but she didn’t have time for chit chat right now.

 

At last, they arrived at the medbay, where a pallid Kara laid half-naked under a bunch of bright lamps.  She assumed they must be replicating sunlight in order to stimulate her Kryptonian healing ability because getting a tan was in no way a cure for being poisoned.  She immediately started asking Winn about the specs.

 

A minute later, Alex hurried in, and Lena ran into her arms.  “It’s gonna be OK, sweetheart,” Alex soothed her. “We’re gonna figure this out.  Maggie, J’onn, Winn, and Mon-El are all investigating how to cure this. We’ll get it.”

 

“Are you guys dating Lena now too?” Winn blurted out.

 

Lena sighed.  “Fine, yes, Winn!  But try to keep it to yourself, OK?”

 

He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at them.

 

“Have you tried readministering the antivenom?” Lena asked, ignoring him and changing the subject.  “Maybe we didn’t give her enough.”

 

“We can’t,” Alex answered.  “Her wound is closed, so now there’s nowhere we can inject her with anything.”

 

Lena looked between Alex and Winn like they were crazy.  “If there’s a light spectrum to enhance Kara’s powers, surely there’s one to take them away, or at least make her weak enough for an injection!”

 

Alex blinked at her.  “Oh my God, we are so stupid!”

 

“What?”  Winn still didn’t get it.

 

“Red sunlight!  We need red sunlamps!” Alex ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.  “J’onn!”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Maggie wandered into the alien bar, with Mon-El jabbering her ear off.  She rolled her eyes at yet another ridiculous story of his before saying, “Alright, we’re here, shut up already.”

 

They headed to the bar first to ask the bar owner,  “Hey, Jasper! Question: Do you know what a Joltorian is?”

 

“Yeah, that thing that attacked Supergirl yesterday?” Jasper answered.  “I heard people talking, but that’s all I know.” He was a middle-aged humanoid man that didn’t look directly alien, but Maggie knew him to be a species whose name was very hard to pronounce with the human tongue.  It sounded like ‘Rastafarian’ when people tried to pronounce it, which always made him laugh. His kind were telekinetic, and Jasper liked to show off his powers when making drinks, making the liquids float up into the glass or across the bar or whatever.  He just thought it was funny. Maggie liked him for the most part, though she didn’t really know him all that well.

 

“Right,” Mon-El stated.  “Well, do you have any idea how to counteract their venom?”

 

Jasper shook his head.  “Not sure, but those people over there are from a star system near Joltor.  Maybe they know?”

 

Maggie and Mon-El approached the folks at the table that Jasper indicated.  They were pink people with pink tentacles on their heads where hair might have been otherwise.

 

“Hi, guys, how are you?  I’m Mon-El, and this is Maggie, and that nice gentleman over there said you guys lived near Joltor, and you might be able to help us.  See, our friend was hurt by a Joltorian, and we need a way to cure her of his poison. Is there anything you can do to help us out?”

 

The pink people looked slightly annoyed at Mon-El, but when they looked at Maggie, their irritation abated a bit, and they spoke to her when they answered.  “Yes, we know what you need,” the woman said. (At least Maggie got the impression it was a female.) “We even know where to get it in this city,” she continued.  “But it’s gonna cost you, and I doubt you’ll be able to pay the price.”

 

“What is it?  Anything! We’ll pay anything!” Mon-El insisted.

 

The woman alien furrowed her brow at Mon-El, then took Maggie by the hand.  The detective then saw a vision of a street crossing, and a few back alleys downtown where there was a ‘flower vendor.’  One of the flowers in this person’s collection was the Nextol blossom. It had to be added to the antivenom for a Joltorian’s poison to be fully eradicated.  “There,” the woman said. “Now you know what you’re looking for. Lucky for you, you know someone who might be able to help.”

 

“Who?” Mon-El asked.

 

“Thanks,” Maggie pulled out a twenty and put it on the couple’s table.  “Come on, Goofus.” She dragged the Daxamite away to go investigate the flower vendor.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex was putting together a red sun medbay for Kara, along with Lena.  She was so glad the CEO was there with her. It gave her a deeper comfort than she would have imagined.  Lena was older and smarter than she was, so she had the utmost confidence that the pair of them could tackle this problem without further incident.  The only problem was, they had to wait for Maggie and the gang to try to figure out how to get an antivenom to work, or find some other cure. They couldn’t put Kara into the red sun room again until they knew for sure they had a working vaccine, otherwise the poison would kill her ten times faster.  Right now, the only thing she had going for her was her Kryptonian fortitude because everytime they injected her with the antivenom, it just disintegrated in her bloodstream.

 

Lena stopped to take a deep breath, and Alex could see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” the agent pulled her close.  They were alone here, so she didn’t fear touching her partner.  “We’re gonna figure this out, OK?”

 

The CEO didn’t speak, she only nodded.

 

“I love you so much, Lena.  And Kara loves you, and she’s trusting us to help her.  There’s no bigger show of trust than what she’s showing us now.  We will not let her down, will we?”

 

“No,” Lena answered determinedly.

 

“There’s my good girl.”  Alex kissed her tenderly.  “Just try to breathe. We have to help each other remember to breathe right now, OK?”

 

Lena clung to her for dear life.  “I love you, Alex.”

 

“I love you too, honey.  I’ve got you.” She held Lena tightly as they both took slow, deep breaths.

 

A few minutes later, J’onn came through the door.  “Sorry to interrupt, but we’ve got word from Maggie that they’re on their way to investigate a lead on a flower that’s supposed to help stabilize the Joltorian antivenom.

 

“They?” Alex wondered.  “Who’s ‘they?’”

 

“Maggie and Mon-El,” J’onn responded.

 

Alex and Lena both raised their brows.  “Maggie took Mon-El with her?” Alex was shocked.

 

“Apparently,” J’onn shrugged.

 

“That’s bizarre,” Lena commented.

 

“No kidding!” Alex said.  “Maggie hates working with partners.  She likes to do her own thing, and she doesn’t like Mon-El.  Why did she let him, of all people, go with her?”

 

“You’ll have to ask her that when she gets here,” J’onn told her.  “I just assume it was the Kara effect.”

 

“The Kara effect?” Lena asked.

 

Alex chuckled.  “You mean that thing that makes you want to fall all over yourself to please her and do what she wants?”

 

“That would be it, yes,” J’onn smirked.

 

“Ah.  Yes. That,” Lena blushed.  “I thought it was just me.”

 

“No,” the director shook his head.  “Definitely not.”

 

“OK, then,” Alex put her hands on her hips and blew out a breath.  “We're almost finished here. Just a few more minor things to set up, and we’re good to go.”

 

“Excellent.  It’s too bad I couldn’t requisition Miss Luthor for a job here at the DEO.  She’s been invaluable to us the past few months. We owe you a great debt of gratitude.”

 

“Not at all,” Lena brushed him off.  “I’m acting quite selfishly right now, trust me.”

 

“Well, that hasn’t been the case in the past, so we’ll let it slide just this once,” J’onn winked at her.  Of course, he probably knew the truth about Lena’s relationship with them, but he thankfully chose to keep his mouth shut about it.  “Keep up the good work, ladies.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Maggie turned the corner on her bike a little harder than she meant to, and Mon-El gripped her waist a little tighter.  It made her feel uncomfortable. She already didn't want him with her, let alone on her bike. Then she thought of her sweet blonde laying sick in the DEO medbay, and she brushed off her discomfort.  She'd been through worse. This was for the loves of her life. None of them would survive without Kara. She parked her bike in the alleyway, and they made their way to the flower vendor.

 

“Don’t speak,” she told Mon-El.

 

“Hola,” the vendor spoke to her.  There was something unnerving about the shape of his eyes, but she didn’t let that shake her in the least.

 

“Hello,” Maggie answered.

 

“You don’t speak Spanish?” he asked.

 

“I do, but I prefer English,” she informed him.

 

“To hurt your father?” he grinned.

 

“Excuse me?” Maggie frowned.  “That’s none of your business!”

 

“Anything and everything is my business,” the man continued to grin.  “Especially when what you want comes at such a high cost.”

 

“And what cost is that?”

 

“Normally?  One million dollars.  But for Supergirl? Ten!”  He spat the number angrily.

 

“What?  Why?” both Maggie and Mon-El asked in an outrage.

 

The man sneered.  “That little blonde bimbo has been parading around, making a name for herself, meanwhile, the rest of us are left being exposed and harrassed and left to Cadmus to die!  If she and her stupid cousin had just stayed in hiding like they ought to have, then none of us would be running from Cadmus right now!”

 

“Hey!  She’s a hero!” Maggie defended.  “Which is more than I can say for you!

 

“Of course you would say that,” the man accused.  “You both worship the ground she walks on, but that doesn’t mean the rest of us do!  Ten million dollars, and not a penny less!”

 

“You think we just have ten million dollars lying around?” the detective huffed.  “What kind of people do we look like?”

 

“The Prince and the Pauper, I’m sure,” the man sneered.

 

Maggie had no idea what he meant by that, but for some reason, Mon-El looked white as a ghost.

 

“Whatever.  Look. We don’t have that kind of money!” Maggie insisted.

 

“Perhaps  **you** don’t, but you do know someone who does.”

 

The detective sighed.  This is not what they kept Lena around for, and Kara would not be happy letting the woman spend ten million dollars on a cure for her illness.  But she knew Lena wouldn’t have it any other way, so she threw her hands in the air helplessly. “I’ll see what I can do, I guess. Don’t disappear on us.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” the man answered with another creepy grin.

 

Maggie headed back to her bike with Mon-El in tow.  She was really dreading telling everyone the cost of Kara’s life, but it had to be done.  

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Lena paced Kara’s sun room.  The Kryptonian had been sleeping for the last few hours, and she hadn’t stirred in the least.  Lena could barely breathe. If it wasn’t for Alex’s calming presence beside her today, she didn’t know what kind of state she’d be in.  She wished Maggie was there too, but she knew the detective needed to be out there doing her part. At the moment, Alex was running around doing God-knows-what for the DEO, and Lena was free to do whatever she wanted to do, but she didn’t want to leave Kara, and so she paced.

 

Finally, Alex came back into the room, followed by Maggie, Winn, Mon-El, and J’onn.  None of them looked happy. Maggie immediately came and wrapped Lena in her arms. It helped immensely.

 

“What did you find out?” she asked them.

 

Maggie blew out a hard breath and put her hands on her hips.  “Well, supposedly, there's a flower that stabilizes the antidote and keeps it from deconstructing.”

 

“But…” Lena could tell by their faces that there was a catch.

 

“ **But** the guy wants ten million dollars for it!  He said usually it only costs one million, but apparently, he hates Supergirl!”  The detective threw her arms up helplessly.

 

“Ten million dollars?!” Lena exclaimed.  “I've bought entire companies for less than that!  Surely we can negotiate something!” 

 

“You’re welcome to come with me and try.  It sounded like his biggest problem was the threat of Cadmus looming over his head.  Maybe we can offer him some sort of protection or something. There’s gotta be another way.”

 

“Alright, well, meanwhile, I need to get things moving, if I want to get ten millions dollars in cash.  It’s not like I just have that kind of money laying around. I have to liquidate some assets. There’s a lot of paperwork involved.”

 

“I thought you were going to negotiate?” Winn said, confused.

 

“It’s just in case,” Lena informed him.  “Like I said, these things take time and paperwork.  I have to go.” She ran out of the DEO and sped back to her office.  There was nothing that she would let get in the way of healing Kara. She got on the phone immediately and started the ball rolling.

 

When she finished, she called Maggie to pick her up.  The detective suggested that they bring J’onn along as well, in case the DEO could offer some sort of protection program.  They all agreed, and she went downstairs to meet them. It felt like it took them forever to arrive, but that was just her being impatient.  Finally, J’onn showed up in a nondescript black 4x4 with Maggie in the passenger seat. Lena hopped in the back, and they were off to the flower vendor.  

 

As they all climbed out of the truck, Lena put on her best negotiation persona and walked with authority behind Maggie, as the detective lead them in the right direction.  Maggie hadn’t mentioned that this man was as creepy as could be, but she didn’t let it deter her. She was here for Kara, and that was all that mattered.

 

“I don’t see my money,” the vendor sneered.  “I will not negotiate! Any soldiers you surround me with would only hurt my business.  Anywhere you move me, Cadmus will find me. I want the money, or Supergirl can just die for all I care!”

 

“If Supergirl dies, I promise you, you won’t have a business left to come back to,” Lena spoke calmly.  If this man could read minds, then she knew she only had to think of the right thing to persuade him, and in this instance it was herself, calling her mother and telling them exactly where to find this man.  And meaning it.

 

“F-f-five million!” the man negotiated.

 

“How about you just give it to us?” Lena smirked.

 

“Nice try, Miss Luthor.”

 

“At cost,” Lena tried again.

 

“Two million, and not a penny less!”

 

“Half a million, and the detective here doesn't arrest you for extortion,” Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I'm a businessman!” the vendor groused.  “You can't possibly expect me to sell for below cost!”

 

“Fine,” Lena huffed.  “One million dollars! Give us the flower!”

 

“I don't see any cash.”

 

“We're good for it, come on!” Maggie insisted.

 

“Cash first!” the man demanded.  “What kind of a business do you think I'm running here?”

 

“You really wanna know the answer to that question?” Maggie growled.

 

“Alright, ladies,” J’onn spoke up.  “Let's move out. We'll come back when we have the money.”

 

Lena eyed the vendor suspiciously before turning on her heels and strutting back to the truck.  She had done what she'd set out to do, and that was what mattered. Kara’s life was worth more than Lena, in all her riches, could afford to pay, but she’d be damned, if she wasn't going to negotiate until her last breath.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Maggie was amazed.  She'd never seen Lena in action like that before. She wasn't even sure how she'd done what she did.  All she knew was that, as soon as this mess was all over, she was going to fuck Lena stupid. Kara too, when she was well enough.  Then of course, she couldn't leave her Alex out. It was going to be one giant love fest. She was certain that Winn would take the kids for them, if they just asked.  Of course, they would have to give the kids their own purified love fest first, but that was fine.

 

She climbed into the back of the DEO truck with Lena and cuddled her.  J’onn was psychic, so she assumed he already knew about their relationship, and right now, even if he didn’t, she didn’t care one bit.  Lena was saving Kara’s life in a way that only she could, and Maggie owed her some kind of a Wookie Life Debt or something at this point.  She couldn’t care less about who saw them cuddling.

 

“Where do you ladies want to go from here?” J’onn asked them, as if he was their chauffeur.

 

“Back to the DEO, please,” Lena answered.  “My car is still there.”

 

“My bike too,” Maggie added.

 

“You got it,” he climbed into the driver’s seat and drove them back to the DEO.

 

“Thank you, J’onn,” they both told him when they arrived.

 

“It was my pleasure to see you in action, Miss Luthor,” J’onn smirked.

 

Both women smiled back at him.  Yes, Maggie was definitely proud of her partner right now.  They watched the director disappear inside as they stayed in the parking garage.

 

“If I light a few fires under some asses, I might be able to get that million dollars by lunchtime,” Lena told her.  “But I should probably go to work to do that.”

 

“Alright.”  Maggie pulled her in for a few kisses.  “I love you. Stay safe.”

 

“You too, sweetheart.  I love you too.” They kissed again.

 

“I’m gonna head inside.”  She stole one last kiss before turning away.

 

“Bye.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex paced Kara’s sun room.  With both Maggie and Lena gone, the agent was like a wounded panther, ready to lash out at the first thing to come through the door.  Kara was strong, but seeing her wife sick was making her heart ache. 

 

Finally, Maggie strode through the door and launched herself into the agent's arms.  “You should've seen it, babe! Lena is like a negotiating master. I'm so proud to belong to her right now.  You should be too. She convinced the guy to sell us the Nextol blossom for the original asking price.”

 

“Which was what, again?” Alex asked.

 

“One million, instead of ten,” the detective reminded her.

 

“Great Rao,” Alex breathed.  “Lena’s seriously going to pay this guy a million dollars?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“Kara is gonna flip,” Alex worried.  “I'm pretty ambivalent about it myself.  I mean, on the one hand, I want to do whatever it is that's possible to heal Kara, but on the other hand, this just feels too extreme!”

 

“I’m right there with you on that, but I don't see any other viable options.”  Maggie put her hands on her hips and blew out a slow breath. “Lena’s getting the money together, as we speak.”

 

“Rao, bless her!” Alex had tears in her eyes.  “I kinda feel like she's gonna own my soul now.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking along those same lines earlier.”  Maggie stroked Alex's face with her thumbs. “I don't think Lena thinks of it that way, though.”

 

“Thank God!”  Alex walked over to Kara’s bedside.  “You hear that, Angel?” she stroked the blonde’s hair.  “We're gonna make you all better real soon.”

 

Kara didn't respond in the least.

 

Maggie stood on the other side of the sun bed and held her sleeping partner's hand.  “Hang in there, Kara. We love you. Just hang on for us.”

 

Alex and Maggie sat together and held hands while they waited.  It took a couple of hours for them to hear from Lena, and since they didn't get cell phone service in the med bay, they received word of the CEO’s success through Winn.  It was a huge relief to both of them. 

 

Lena asked for J’onn and Mon-El to meet her at her office to help guard the money, and Maggie insisted she go along, just in case.  

 

Alex refused to leave Kara’s side.  Her wife was her lifeline, and she just couldn't tear herself away when there was nothing she could do outside the DEO at the moment.  She sat on Kara’s bedside and stroked her skin reverently. “I love you so much, Kara. Hang in there, Angel.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Maggie was bouncing her leg in the back seat of J’onn's 4x4, next to Lena.  It was making her extremely nervous to be carrying around a million dollars.  She'd never been around so much money in her life. It felt like driving around with a giant target on their backs.

 

Lena grabbed her hand to soothe her.  “It's alright, love. Everything's gonna be fine.”

 

“You guys are dating Lena aren't you?” Mon-El observed.  

 

The two women looked at each other.  “What makes you say that?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, for one, you all smell like each other,” he informed them.  “For two, you guys are being kinda obvious today. Plus, Kara kissed Lena on New Year's.”

 

“I guess it's our day for getting busted,” Maggie groused.

 

“It's OK, I suppose,” Lena mused.  “As long as it stays between us.”

 

“I don't even have anyone to tell,” Mon-El shrugged.

 

“That's not true!” Maggie pointed out.  “You know plenty of people, and the only one that knows besides you is Winn.  So keep your mouth shut about it. I'm begging you!”

 

“Alright, alright!” he huffed. 

 

“Thank you, Mon-El,” Lena told him.  “There are plenty of people in this world who wouldn't understand.  If the wrong people found out, they might try to take the kids away.”

 

“I won't talk about it.  I promise,” he said seriously.  “You know, on Daxam, it was the more the merrier.”

 

“You’re not joining us,” Lena shut him down right away.

 

He chuckled.  “A fella’s gotta try.”

 

The rest of them rolled their eyes.

 

When they got to their location, they all climbed out of the vehicle and headed back to the flower vendor.  The man grinned brightly as they approached. It didn't make him any less creepy.

 

“I see you have my money this time,” he greeted them.

 

“Yes, we also have this,” J’onn showed him a small, black, rectangular device.  “If you’re really that afraid of Cadmus, perhaps we can help each other.”

 

“You want to tag me, like some common dog?” the man turned his nose up.

 

“If the shoe fits,” Mon-El commented under his breath.

 

“Whatever you say **Prince** Charming,” the man retorted.

 

Mon-El glared but kept quiet after that.

 

“Do it before I change my mind,” the vendor held out his arm and J’onn injected a chip into him with the little device.

 

Maggie huffed impatiently, “Do you have the flower, or not?”

 

The man smiled his freaky smile and reached into the little camper behind him.  He pulled out a small flowerpot, revealing a flower that looked like a cross between an iris and a tiger lily.  In the bottom of the pot, there was a strange red soil that must have been native to Joltor. All in all, this plant was pretty cool, and it was a shame to have to destroy it.

 

Lena handed him the briefcase full of money, and he handed over the flower.

 

“Here you go,” the vendor handed Maggie a folded up piece of paper.  “Instructions for care. You only need a couple of pedals from it for the poison’s antidote.  Enjoy.”

 

Maggie beamed at Lena, who smiled adoringly back at her.

 

“When we’re done, we should keep it at my place, where we have the security,” Lena commented.  “Let’s go. Thank you, Mr…?”

 

“You can just call me Steve,” the man smirked.  

 

“Alright, thank you, Steve,” Lena just couldn’t drop her manners, even for this creep.  It endeared her even more to Maggie. This woman was just the absolute best there was.

 

As they turned and walked back to the DEO 4x4, Maggie’s heart was pounding in her chest.  She prayed to all the gods that she didn’t believe in that this would work. She prayed that nothing would go wrong, and she promised herself that if Kara survived this, then she would make tomorrow the best Valentine’s Day she ever had.  She might even turn it into Valentine’s Week.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to one another, Lena was thinking the same thing as Maggie about Valentine’s Week.  If Kara thought her office was full of flowers for saving her from her mother, just wait until she had an actual holiday as an excuse!  She planned to do the same for Alex and Maggie, though, she might not be able to get away with sending flowers to the DEO. That might get her into some trouble with J’onn, and she didn’t want that.  She would just have to send Alex’s flowers to the apartment.

 

As she was busy mentally scheming, she felt Maggie’s hand sneak into hers.  Lena laced their fingers together and smiled at her wonderful partner. The partner that stood beside her when all the world thought she was guilty of setting her mother free.  The partner that had risked her life to defend her against Corben. The partner who apparently shared her fondness for flowers. She loved Maggie Sawyer with all her heart, and she was thankful that they could be together on this very stressful journey.  She reflected on how comforted she felt in Alex’s arms earlier. With her three partners, she was almost never alone anymore. It was a strange feeling, considering she’d spent the better part of her entire lifetime mostly alone.  _ ‘I love you, _ ’ she mouthed to the detective.

 

‘ _ I love you too,” _ Maggie silently answered, leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

Lena couldn’t help herself.  She kissed Maggie’s lips that were right there, just asking for it.  The detective made no protests, simply kissed her back, and that was that.  Mon-El could make all the dumb comments he wanted, but they were in love, and he couldn’t stand in the way of that.

 

They drove back to the DEO, and J’onn escorted them to the medbay where Alex was waiting for them.

 

“You got it!”  The redhead ran to them and examined the flower.  “It’s pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah, and we get to keep it!” Maggie told her happily.

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” Lena insisted.  “We don’t have all day.”

 

J’onn and Mon-El cleared out, and Maggie resumed her seat next to Kara while Alex and Lena made the antidote with the Nextol blossom.  It was relatively easy, now that they had the actual flower. They just had to combine it with the rest of the serum that they’d already made, then let it cure for an hour.

 

As soon as the antivenom was ready, they wheeled Kara into the red sun room and let it drain her powers.  Then, they injected her with the medicine, and collectively held their breaths. It was a slow, torturous wait.  An hour passed. Then two. Then, after the third hour had come and gone, Kara’s eyes started fluttering open.

 

Alex, Maggie, and Lena all burst into tears of relief.

 

“Alex?” Kara murmured.  

 

“I'm here, Angel,” Alex kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.  “We're all here. Me, Maggie and Lena are all here. We love you so much!”

 

They all took turns kissing her face.

 

“Are you ready to go back to your sunbed?” Lena asked.  “I think the antidote is working now.”

 

“Yeah, I feel like I got hit by an asteroid.”

 

“I bet,” Alex kissed her head some more.  “Come on, baby.” She wheeled her wife into the sun room, and her vitals immediately improved.

 

“Oh, yeah, that helps,” Kara groaned with relief.  “What time is it?”

 

“Almost five,” Maggie answered.

 

“Great Rao!  I slept all day?” 

 

The other three women all looked at each other.  “Well…” they all said at once.

 

Kara looked worried.

 

They explained to her everything that had happened since that morning, leaving her flabbergasted.  “I can't believe you spent a million dollars! I don't have any way of paying you back!”

 

“You can pay me back in kisses,” Lena replied.

 

“How much is one kiss worth?”

 

“From you?  Priceless.” Lena bent down and kissed the blonde sweetly.  “There's no amount of money in the world that could replace you.  I love you so much!”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  I love all three of you. Thank you so much for taking care of me.  I don't know where I'd be without you all.”

 

“We’d be completely lost without you, Kara,” Alex informed her.  “In fact that’s probably an understatement.”

 

“No kidding,” added Maggie.

 

“Indeed,” Lena agreed.  The relief in the room was nearly palpable.

 

“Where are the girls?” Kara wondered.

 

“At home, with Douglas, of course,” Alex answered.  “They’re fine. Everyone just wants you to get better soon.”

 

“Me more than anyone!” Kara grimaced.  “Can we go home?”

 

“No,” Lena said firmly.  “You stay under those sunlamps until you’re back to one hundred percent.”

 

Kara grumbled.  “I wish we could bring the sunlamps home with us.”

 

“There’s no reason I can’t set something like this up at home for you,” Lena told her.  “It’s not that complicated. We could use the bedroom the kids don’t use.”

 

“How long would that take to set up?” Kara wanted to know.

 

“Probably only a few hours.  Less, if J’onn let's me requisition some bulbs from the DEO.”

 

“I bet we could convince him,” Alex said.

 

“Let’s do it,” Kara requested.  “I wanna be home where we can snuggle.”

 

Her partners smiled adoringly at her.

 

“OK, Angel, let me go talk to J’onn and see what I can get for us.”  Alex squeezed her hand and headed out of the room.

 

Lena lifted Kara’s hand to her lips and held it there for a long time before letting their hands fall back to the bed.  She didn’t dare let go.

 

Maggie crossed to the side Alex had vacated and took Kara’s other hand.

 

“I still can’t believe you paid a million dollars!” the reporter seemed to be in shock about it.  “I owe you my whole life! Everything!”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.  I need you to love me without strings attached.  Otherwise, what’s your love worth?” She swiped at the tears on the blonde’s cheeks, then kissed her on the head.

 

“Can you believe this chick?” Kara asked Maggie.

 

The detective grinned.  “I wouldn’t have believed it, if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes!”

 

“Wow,” the reporter sighed.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she asked Maggie.

 

“That you wanna fuck her into next week?”

 

The Kryptonian giggled.  “That’s my girl.”

 

Lena and Maggie laughed.

 

“Hey,” Lena added with a grin, “I’m not turning that down!”

 

They snickered some more.

 

“What’s so funny?” Winn wanted to know when he snuck through the door.

 

“You don’t wanna know,” Maggie informed him.

 

“God help me, don’t tell me,” he made a face.  “I just wanted to come see my bestie.”

 

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Mon-El came out of nowhere and side-hugged Winn.  “But shouldn’t you be more concerned about Kara?”

 

Lena wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.  Either way, she felt that an eye roll would be an appropriate response.

 

Winn swatted at the Daxamite, but of course, the big guy didn’t appear to even notice.

 

“Hi, guys,” Kara greeted them.  “I’m feeling a lot better now.”

 

“We’re glad,” Winn said.  He looked a little awkward, not looking directly at the Kryptonian, and it took a minute for Lena to realize that Kara was basically in her underwear.  She chuckled to herself at his bashfulness. It was endearing. “Can you… Can you, uh, like, put something over you or something?” he pleaded.

 

“Here,” Maggie grabbed Kara’s sweats from the counter and helped the reporter put them on.  “There you go, you big prude.”

 

“That’s not-  Nevermind.” He turned back to the Kryptonian, “Hi.  Can I hug you now?”

 

Kara threw her arms out for him.  “Yes, please!”

 

“Me too?” Mon-El asked, giving her puppy eyes.

 

“Oh, come ‘ere ya big lug!” she hugged him too.  “I’m really proud of you Mon-El.”

 

“You are?” he asked, shocked.  “Why?”

 

“Maggie and Lena told me how you helped out today.”

 

“They did?”

 

“Yep.  Thank you.  I really appreciate it.”

 

The man blushed a little.  “Thanks. I mean, um, anytime, you know?”

 

Winn pouted.  “I didn’t get to help this time.”

 

“It’s OK, you always save the day,” Kara assured him.

 

“Hey,” Mon-El interjected, “So, um, like, do I get a car now too?  Is that how this works? Because if I could have a choice, I would just  **love** one of those motorcycle things like Maggie has.  I mean, I know I’m a very fast man, and I don’t necessarily need one, but the cool factor on those things are just like…” he mimicked an explosion.  “And I mean, obviously, it’s just too fun to describe…”

 

“Mon-El, you don’t even have a license!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“I could get one of those!  Just tell me what it is and how to get it!”

 

Lena chuckled.  “Alright, Mon-El, I’ll buy you your own motorcycle, if you get a license.”

 

“Yes!”  He pumped his arm victoriously.

 

“Lena!” Kara chided her.

 

The CEO ignored her and continued, “You have to pay for driver’s training, and if you want Alex and/or Maggie to teach you anything, you have to pay for it in free babysitting.”

 

“Deal!” the Daxamite didn’t even try bargaining.  “That's easy! The kids love me!”

 

“Is that why they’re always beating up on you?”  Maggie chuckled.

 

“Yeah, they think it’s fun to hit me because it doesn’t hurt me.”

 

“They don’t do that with Clark,” Maggie pointed out.

 

“They don’t like Clark very much,” Mon-El defended confidently.

 

“They told you that?” Kara asked curiously.

 

“No, they didn’t have to.  They spent at least an hour beating on me in that bounce house yesterday, meanwhile, they didn’t even speak to Clark the whole night.  That tells me, they love me.”

 

“You’re twisted,” Maggie shook her head.

 

“He has a point, though,” Kara mused.  “They're polite to Clark, but they don't really play with him much.  I don't think they dislike him, though. He's just not around much, and they don't know him that well.”

 

“They like Lois plenty,” Lena commented with a smirk.

 

“She makes more of an effort to talk to them on a regular basis,” the reporter informed them.  “He's not all that great with kids who don't worship the ground he walks on.”

 

Everyone snickered.

 

Finally, Alex returned with a large plastic box.  “Got ‘em!”

 

“What's that?” Mon-El asked.

 

“Sun lights to take home with us,” she answered.   

 

“Yay!” Kara cheered.  “Let's go!”

 

“Not so fast, missy!” Lena stepped in front of her.  “Get back in that bed!”

 

“What?  Why?”

 

“Because we still have to set up the light fixtures, and that’s going to require a whole new circuit breaker.  We can’t just plug these lights into a regular lamp, silly.”

 

Kara pouted.  “OK, but hurry?  I’m hungry!”

 

“None of them have eaten anything all day,” Mon-El informed her.  “Ooh! Can we order pizza? Pizza is my favorite, and I know it’s one of Kara’s favorites too.”

 

Lena looked knowingly at the detective, who was crinkling her nose up.  “Only if Maggie and I can get some salads.”

 

“You guys are weird,” said Mon-El.

 

“Says you,” Lena retorted.

 

Winn called in their order, and he and Mon-El went to pick it up.

 

In the meantime, Kara called the kids and let them know she was OK and that they were all spending the night at Lena’s, so they should get their stuff ready.  Since they had already done their homework and eaten dinner, they agreed to let Douglas drop them off with Lena and Maggie at the penthouse, so they could be showered and ready for bed on time.  Alex would stay with Kara, until the new sun lamp setup was ready, and then she would bring her wife home.

 

It only took a little over a half hour for the guys to return with the pizzas and salads.  They all ate their fill right there in the medbay before Lena and Maggie headed out to the hardware store.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Two hours later, Kara was finally able to snuggle up with all her girls.  They watched a movie in the newly dubbed ‘sunroom’ until the kids fell asleep.  Then they carried the twins back to their own bed where they wouldn’t get sunburned.  Alex and Lena both tried to convince Kara that she should sleep under the lamps for the night, but the blonde wasn’t having it.  She insisted that she wouldn’t be able to sleep without at least one person next to her, so she would spend a couple more hours in the sunroom, and then she would go to bed with the rest of them, like always.  She felt plenty better, and her powers were back to normal as far as she could tell, so she knew she’d be fine.

 

They spent the next couple of hours making love.  Kara just couldn’t stop touching her partners. She had the three most wonderful women she could ever ask for, and she thanked Rao a million times over for sending them to her.  Alex was the base of her heart and soul, and Maggie and Lena came in to compliment them like no one ever could. She felt so full and complete. She didn’t know how love could possibly get any better.  Not only did she have three partners that she adored, but they clearly would do anything for her, and that scared her a little, but in a good way. She knew she would go to the ends of the earth for these women, and nothing could stand in her way.  She wondered how in Rao’s name she got so lucky. 

 

The only downside to all this was that now she was going to have to rewrite all three of her Valentine’s Day love letters to her partners to include more thanks for saving her life today.  It was a small price to pay, though, and it wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy it. They were just… long, and now she had to write more. Maybe she would just write a postscript at the end. Yeah.  That could work. And maybe a couple more heart stickers. Yes. Lots more.

 

At the end of their lovemaking session, Alex wanted to be knotted.  She often did, when they went through something traumatizing that nearly separated them.  She said it was comforting to know that they couldn’t be split apart. Kara was all too happy to oblige.  

 

When they were all spent, they turned off the sunlamps and made their way back into the Master suite to get ready for bed.  Kara had a hard time sleeping. Her mind was buzzing with things. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and it was also the twin’s birthday, and she was thinking about all the thing she wanted to do for everyone, including making them a special breakfast and taking them out to dinner.  It was going to be busy, that was for sure. Busy, but wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments inspire me. <3


	37. Valentine's Day (Part 1)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a nice breakfast together, until they get some unexpected news.
> 
> Kara does something naughty.
> 
> Everyone is now scrambling to deal with all the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> We are officially past the 200,000 word mark, people! Wee! Thanks as always for your continued support.
> 
> Sorry for not having this finished yesterday. Summertime has me super ADD, and it's hard for me to sit quietly in my room and focus. I was gonna wait, but... why?

Kara woke up early that Tuesday morning, ready and raring to go. She didn’t feel any of the effects of the Joltorian’s poison. She just felt happy and loved and full of wonder. She quickly showered and headed for the kitchen where she would make breakfast for everyone. She’d bought a heart shaped ring for her frying pan, so she could make heart pancakes, plus she'd bought a bunch of strawberries and raspberries for color. She put on the coffee and by the time she was finished mixing her batter, Lena came out and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Hi, honey bunny!” she put the pancake batter on the counter and hugged her partner properly, giving her a big kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day!”

“Happy Valentine's Day to you!” Lena kissed her again, which turned into a long, languid make-out session.

After a couple of minutes, Kara pulled away. “Alright, you vixen, go sit down, so I can make breakfast.” She playfully swatted the brunette’s rear end as she walked away with her coffee. Kara then returned her attention to the frying pan, testing to see if it was to temperature yet. When it was, she started pouring her batter in.

She was almost finished when the kids shuffled in, hair a mess, but with cute little smiles on their faces. “Yummy!” “Yum yum!” they said, poking their noses around Kara’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday, girls!” Kara beamed.

“Thank you, Mama!”

“You wanna get the strawberries and raspberries out of the fridge?” she asked them.

“OK!” the kids raced to the fridge to see who could get to them first. This ended in a wrestling match/tickle fight on the floor, instead of anything actually being retrieved.

“Whoa!” said Alex, as she and Maggie came into the kitchen. “What’s happening?” She put a stack of greeting cards on the table.

Kara shook her head. “They were supposed to be getting stuff out of the fridge.”

Instead of breaking up the fight, Alex walked up to them and hollered, “Birthday tickles!” before assaulting them. The twins howled with laughter, making everyone else laugh too. Their laughter was always contagious.

“Alright, you little goofballs,” Alex stopped assaulting them. “Pull yourselves together, will ya?”

The girls panted and giggled and pushed themselves up off the floor before they actually grabbed the stuff out of the fridge. “Here you go, Mama,” Jessie said, offering the bowl of sliced strawberries.

“Put them on the table,” Kara directed. “Thank you, babies.”

“Mama!” Jessie shrieked. “We're not babies anymore!”

“Yeah!” added Jamie, putting her fists on her hips.

“I'm sorry, but you'll always be my babies,” she answered.

The kids groaned.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. “I'm with you, Kara,” she assured her wife. “They’ll always be our babies.”

“Thanks, baby girl,” Kara kissed her.

“Mom's not a baby either!” Jamie complained.

“It's not about being an actual baby. It's just a term of endearment,” Kara defended.

“Why?”

“I don't know. It just is. Lots of people use it. If they didn’t I wouldn’t say it.”

“I don't like being called a baby!” Jessie huffed.

“Me either!” added Jamie.

“Oh, Rao, here we go again.” Alex rolled her eyes. “We used to have this argument all the time from, like, ages three through six. Kara never stopped, though.”

“And I never will,” the Kryptonian said.

The kids groaned again.

“You should just be thankful that you have parents who love you,” Maggie told them.

“Yes, Mommy loves you,” Alex smooshed them in her arms and kissed their faces until they squealed.

“Ah! Mommy! Stop it!” the girls giggled and pushed her away. They were only free for a second, though, because Maggie and Lena snatched them each up and started attacking their faces with kisses again. The twins just giggled until they were breathless. “OK! OK!” they panted, still grinning. The women released them and shoved them into their chairs at the kitchen table.

“Time for Valentine’s!” Alex announced. She picked up the stack of greeting cards that she’d left on the table and started passing them out.

“We should probably go get ours then,” Lena observed.

“Yeah!” the kids cheered.

Everyone scrambled to get the cards they’d bought and bring them out. It was quite the affair with six people passing around Valentine’s to one another, but they made it work. Even Maggie had bought cards, and that simple fact made Kara tear up a little. Her card said simply, ‘I’ll celebrate every Valentine’s Day, as long as you’re in it. Love, Maggie.’

“Aww!” the blonde cooed. “I love you so much!” She reached over and gave the detective a kiss. Then, of course, she had to kiss the rest of them as well. They all seemed plenty moved by their cards, then she heard a noise. “Lena, you’re phone is ringing in the bedroom,” Kara informed her.

The CEO wandered away to get it, “Thanks, Kara.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Lena padded into the bedroom to get her phone. The Caller ID said ‘Jess Cheng,’ her secretary. She grew concerned at her assistant calling her this early. She answered the phone cautiously, “Good morning, Jess.”

“Miss Luthor, we have a big problem!” the Korean woman exclaimed without any preamble. “I sent you links in your texts. Someone recorded you kissing your detective friend and sent it to the press!”

“Oh, shit,” Lena blurted out. Who could have done that? They were very private. “Do you have any idea who it was?”

“No clue, ma’am. Maybe after you’ve watched the video, you might have an idea, but it looked like someone was hiding behind a pillar in a parking garage somewhere spying on you.”

“Lovely,” Lena groaned. “Jess, I- I need you to know that I’m not cheating on Kara, OK?”

“It’s really none of my business!” the assistant tried to say.

“I know, but listen, we… have an arrangement. Kara and I, and Maggie and Alex. We’re… we’re all together... romantically. I know it’s weird, but I would rather be weird than be a cheater, OK?”

“Miss Luthor, I’m not judging you. It’s fine.”

“Thanks, Jess. I don’t want the press to know about them all. We’re just gonna have to run with the Maggie thing, I guess. I’ll have to talk to her to get our stories straight, but until then, just let it run its course. No one knows about Kara and me except you, anyway. It should be fine for me. I’ve been called worse things than ‘lesbian.’ We’ll just have to wait and see how things turn out. No official statements until further notice.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lena hung up the phone and sighed. This was going to be fun. She pulled up her texts and looked up the links. “Lesbian Luthor!” the first one proclaimed rather uncreatively. It showed a video of the pair of them yesterday in the DEO parking garage, followed by a short commentary wondering who the other woman was. She sighed again, then headed for the kitchen. “You guys, we have a bit of a problem,” she announced before handing her phone over to the detective.

“Lesbian Luthor?” Maggie raised her brow, just at the title. “Oh, shit!” she exclaimed, realizing what she was looking at. She watched the video with Jessie looking over her shoulder. It was just a few kisses, but Maggie was the prominent face throughout the whole clip. Lena’s face didn’t even fully appear on the screen until she turned around to leave at the end. “Oh, boy,” she sighed.

Alex snatched the phone away, so the rest of them could see what was happening. They watched the video with wide eyes, and when it was done, handed the phone back.

“Where was this taken?” Alex wondered.

“It had to be at the DEO yesterday,” Maggie told her.

The look on the agents face darkened, and she looked a little scary. “Excuse me a second.” She stomped off to the bedroom.

“She’s going to call J’onn and tell him about the breach in security,” Kara informed them. “And I wouldn’t put it passed her to hurt someone, if she finds out who recorded you guys.

“I wonder how much money they got for that footage,” Maggie commented.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever it was, I’ll make sure they have to pay ten times that in legal fees.

“If it was anyone at the DEO, I guarantee you J’onn will fire them in a heartbeat,” said Kara.

“Someone did this for money?” Jessie asked.

“Yes, that’s how the paparazzi works, darling,” Lena told her.

“That’s rude,” Jamie scowled.

“Indeed, it is.”

“Alright, well, scandal or not, you kids need to eat your breakfast, so you can get to school on time,” Kara directed.

The twins loaded up their plates, smearing peanut butter over all their pancakes before loading them up with fruit and whipped cream. “Mm-mm! Thank you, Mama!”

“You’re welcome, babies.”

“ _Mama_!” the kids complained, even with their mouths stuffed with food.

“Oh, hush,” she brushed them off and sat down to eat too.

When Alex came back in the kitchen, she was a little less scary. “J’onn and Winn are going to figure out who took that video, and when they do, their ass is grass.”

“Are you gonna beat them up, Mom?” Jamie asked nervously.

“Of course not. I won’t have to,” she answered confidently. “If it’s an agent, then they won’t take his breach of contract lightly. They’ll nail him so hard to the wall, he won’t know which way is up.”

“And if it's not an agent, we’ll sue him blind, just to make an example of him,” Lena said coldly. “In the meantime, we need to get our stories straight. What do you want to tell people?”

“Fuck off, and mind your own business?” Maggie suggested.

Lena chuckled. “You might be able to say that, but I can’t. I need a more refined way of putting it.”

“I think we should just decline to comment,” the detective pointedly readjusted her phrasing.

“I think you’d really be missing an opportunity to give a good name to the LGBT community, if you did that,” Kara told them.

Alex nodded in agreement.

“What do you mean?” Jessie asked.

“Well, I mean, if they came out publicly, they could possibly give some hope to a lot of people who feel alienated in their lives by being ‘different.’ They could be an inspiration just by existing and letting the public see that they’re happy and in love, and there’s nothing perverted about that love. Even though, I’m gonna be honest here, and say, I’m a little bit jealous because I wanted to be the one that Lena came out in public with, but I won’t begrudge you this. It’s dangerous for me to be in the public eye anyway.”

“True,” Alex agreed, finally deciding to eat something. Unlike her children, she just spread a little butter and syrup on her pancakes, with a sprinkle of fruit.

Lena and Maggie split a pancake on one plate between them, and ate more fruit than anything.

Kara, of course, had already devoured a half a stack of pancakes with the works on top.

“It is something to think about,” Lena mused.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Maggie agreed. If there was anything the detective could do to help people move forward in the LGBTQ+ community, she would do it, and they all knew it.

“I could write something for you guys, if you want,” Kara suggested.

“That would let us come out more on our own terms,” Lena said, mostly to Maggie.

The detective sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Alright, so how do we do this?”

“How about I think up some questions, and you guys can pick the ones you want to answer and choose how to answer them?” Kara suggested.

“OK, sounds good.” The Latina seemed resigned to follow the reporter’s plan.

“Kay, I’ll think of a list of questions, and email them to you guys, and we’ll have a full draft of something written by the end of the work day.”

“You’ll be teacher’s pet for sure,” Lena grinned at her.

“Yeah, right,” Kara scoffed. “I’ve gone from one angry boss to the next. I don’t think I’ll be winning any awards anytime soon.”

“You won our hearts,” Alex grinned. “Does that count?”

Kara beamed. “That’s the best prize of all.” She leaned over and kissed her wife tenderly.

“Wow, sappy cheese monkeys,” Maggie teased with a grin.

“Fine, don’t have a kiss, then,” Kara crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

“What? I coulda got a kiss too? Dang it!” The detective fake pouted.

“Do I get one?” Lena asked mischievously.

“Of course!” Kara stood up and leaned across the table to kiss her while the twins covered their eyes.

“Aw, man!” Maggie faked disappointment. “I take it back, OK? Can I have my kiss now?”

Kara smirked. “Well… I suppose so.” She stretched a little further to give the Latina her own kiss filled with sweetness.

“Mmm,” Maggie hummed with approval. “Glad I didn’t miss out on that.”

“Me too!” The Kryptonian sat back down and started another stack of pancakes on her plate.

“I need to shower,” Lena commented off-handedly.

“I think I’ll join you,” Alex said, taking their plates to the dishwasher.

“Excellent.”

“Maggie, your phone is ringing,” Kara informed her.

“Oh, Lord, I dread to think who could be calling me this early.” She trudged into the bedroom to answer the call. “It’s my aunt,” she informed them before clicking the answer button. “Hola tia, como esta’?”

Lena and Alex closed the door to the bathroom to give the detective her privacy.

“You up for a quickie?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

“Certainly,” Lena purred. She wrapped her arms around the agent's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. They wasted no time in undressing each other, and once they were naked, the CEO found herself pressed against the wall with the redhead’s knee pressed into her center. She loved the power play between them. Aggressive Alex was incredibly sexy.

“You may be Maggie's in the public eye, but don't forget who else you belong to.” Alex teased Lena’s nipples with her thumbs. “You’re mine too.”

Lena melted into Alex's touch. “Oh, yes!”

“Say it,” the agent demanded.

“I'm yours, Alex,” Lena panted.

“Good girl.” The redhead kissed her.

Lena was still quite sensitive from all the fucking they'd done the night before, so even though she liked Alex being dominant, she had to ease her back a little, while they made love this time. She fought back her ever-present fears that this would all end soon, and that she'd be left alone again. Her partners made her so full and complete. She let Alex's love wash over her as fully as the shower, and it wiped away that filthy doubt.

She felt more than satisfied when they were through, and she just couldn't stop smiling. Who cared, if the press was after her? They couldn't say anything worse than what they'd already said about her, especially after her mother's escape from her trial. This was going to be easy. All she had to do was publicly acknowledge that she loved Maggie Sawyer. That would be plenty easy. A relief, even, if she were being honest. At least she would be able to kiss one of her partners in public from now on. It was a start.

She and Alex finished up in the shower and dressed themselves in the bedroom. Maggie was no longer in the room, so they had to wait to find out how her conversation with her aunt went. When she exited her walk-in closet, dressed and ready to put her makeup on, she found Kara about to come in. “Hello, my love,” she kissed the reporter sweetly, but Kara had other ideas. She found herself backed against the doorframe by the Kryptonian’s full towering height, looking into the most predatory eyes shes ever seen. The blonde had a firm hold on her upper arms, keeping her from escaping.

“I swear to Rao, I want to mark you so badly right now.” Her voice was nearly a growl.

“Kara don’t,” Lena swallowed nervously.

“You’re mine.”

This must be that whole Alpha thing they’ve been telling her about. It was a little unnerving to be honest. She tried not to panic. Kara would never hurt her.

“Mine,” the Kryptonian said again, lowering her teeth to nip at Lena’s earlobe.

“I’m yours, Kara,” she said, trying to soothe this beast.

“Mine.” The blonde nipped at her jawline, just below her ear.

She swallowed thickly. “Kara, please.”

“Please, what?” the Kryptonian asked, a dangerous smirk on her face. “Please take me for all I’m worth? Please, fuck me until I can’t walk? Please, remind me that there’s nobody that can make me come like you? Is that it?”

“No,” Lena tried to wiggle away, but she couldn’t. “Kara stop it!” she said firmly.

Kara stopped with her teeth firmly against the flesh of Lena’s shoulder, ready to bite down. She’d found out a long time ago that her bites didn’t take permanent residence on human skin. If they did, Alex’s body would be littered with them. What they did do, however, was make her horny as hell for a few days. She was just going to leave a little mark for the day to make sure Lena came crawling back to her. It wasn’t fair that Maggie got to be the one to call Lena hers! She was Kara’s!

“Kara, I swear to God, if you bite me, I will find a way to kill you.” Lena did not want to have to try to cover that up, nor did she want to walk around with it.

“Kara, are you starting your rut already? You always go crazy with the biting when you’re in your rut.” Lena wasn’t sure where Alex was this whole time but she was glad for the sudden save.

The blonde frowned and turned around. “Mind your own business. You’ll get your turn.”

“Oh, ho, boy, that sounds like a yes,” Alex shook her head.

“What’s ‘your rut?’” Lena wanted to know.

“Her mating cycle,” Alex explained. “It usually starts in March, but sometimes it’s early. Never this early, I don’t think. It only lasts a few days, but it’s an intense few days.”

“I'm not starting my rut!” Kara defended.

“Yeah, right. That's why you want to bite everyone.”

“I- I… I don't know! I just got a little jealous I guess.”

“A little?”

The blonde looked sheepishly back at her. “OK, a lot!”

Alex softened. “Look, I know you want to shout it from the rooftops that Lena is yours, and I do to, but we’re just gonna have to roll with this, OK?”

Kara pouted.

“Is it so bad being stuck with me?” Alex pouted back.

“Of course not!” Kara pulled her wife into an embrace. “I love you.” She pulled Alex’s shirt collar back, exposing her shoulder and sunk her teeth into the flesh there.

“Kara, no!” the redhead exclaimed, but it was too late. “God damn it! You know what that does to me!”

The Kryptonian looked anything but sorry. “Good. It’s Valentine’s Day. You’re supposed to be horny.”

“Not while I’m at work!”

“We could call in.”

“Are you sure you’re not starting your rut?”

“I guess I’m not sure. I am pretty worked up right now. Wanna stay home with me and find out?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You call me, if you really think you need it, but I have stuff I have to do at work unless it’s an emergency.”

“Darn it!” Kara stuck her lip out exaggeratedly.

“Actually, call me at lunch time,” Alex changed her mind. “I’m gonna be going crazy all morning now.”

The reporter smirked. “I’ll do that.”

“You need to get going and get the kids to school,” the agent reminded her. “It’s getting late.”

“Oh, alright.”

“And I think you owe Lena an apology.”

Kara looked forlornly at her other partner. “I’m sorry, Lena.”

“It’s alright, I forgive you,” Lena gave a half-smile.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready.” Lena headed for the bathroom to put her makeup on.

“Alright.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Maggie sighed with relief as she got off the phone with her aunt. The woman just wanted to ask a few innocent questions about Maggie’s ‘new girl.’ It wasn’t so bad. Her aunt acted like she didn’t even know who Lena Luthor was, though she knew that was practically impossible with the way her aunt loved celebrity scandals. It was probably the nicest side of the spectrum of reactions she was going to get today. She expected a lot of suspicion when she headed in to work.

When she was finished on the phone, she headed back to the kitchen to make sure everything was completely cleaned up. The twins were playing music on one of their phones and dancing around the kitchen table, wiping it down. Kara was just starting the dishwasher.

“OK, girls, go get dressed. We have to leave shortly,” Kara told them.

“OK, Mama!” The twins scrambled off to their room to change into their school clothes.

The reporter sauntered over and gave Maggie a big kiss, then wrapping her up in her arms. “Alex and Lena are making me really horny,” she whispered.

“Oh, really?” Maggie smirked. “Are they fucking in there?”

“Mm-hmm,” she confirmed, kissing down the detective’s neckline sensually, reaching down and grabbing her ass.

“Hey, now!” Maggie exclaimed, surprised at Kara’s behavior when the kids could come out of their room at any minute. When she looked up into those crystal blue orbs, she felt a little intimidated. “Kara?”

“While you and Lena are out there proclaiming your love, don’t you dare forget that you have me at home waiting for you too. You belong to me, too. You hear me?”

“Oh, is that how we’re playing this?” Maggie was suddenly, inexplicably very turned on at Kara’s sudden Alpha behavior.

The Kryptonian’s nostrils flared, and she smirked. “Mm-hmm.” She had almost sunk her teeth into the detective’s neck when the kids came bustling out of their room, loaded down with backpacks and empty lunchpails. Maggie sighed in relief.

“Mama, we’ll have to stop and get snacks on the way! We didn’t go to the store yesterday cause you were sick!”

“Damn it!” Kara whispered, irritated at being interrupted. “OK,” she said louder, “We’d better get a move on, then.” She headed into the bedroom.

“I’m pretty sure there’s food in the fridge that you guys can take with you to school,” Maggie told them.

“There is? What?”

“Um, let’s go look. I think there were some oranges, and some grapes. It’s not a lot, but it’s a start. Oh, and there’s still some chips from Sunday in the pantry.”

“Ooh!” The kids raided the kitchen with her help. They’d all been pitching in with groceries, so it’s not like they were stealing from Lena or anything. The food was fair game, at this point. They also found some broccoli and celery that was still good, and some bananas in the pantry. All in all, they seemed to have about as much as they usually did.

“Alright, my job is done here. I need to go shower for work. Hugs and kisses! You guys will be gone before I get done.”

The girls hugged and kissed her enthusiastically before letting her leave.

On her way into the bedroom, Kara was coming out. “Don’t forget what I said,” the blonde reminded her, with a slap to her ass. She didn’t wait for an answer. Just called her mini me’s and headed out the front door.

“Jesus!” Maggie responded. “What’s with Kara?” she asked the other two.

“That’s what we were just wondering,” Lena informed her, applying her foundation in the mirror.

“The little brat bit me!” Alex complained.

“Yeah, she was gonna bite me too. Luckily, the kids walked in,” Maggie told her. “What the hell?”

“Well, either she’s starting her rut, which she swears she isn’t, or she’s in a real jealous tizzy right now.”

“How will we know which one it is?”

“I guess, we'll see if she let's me go back to work after our ‘lunch break.’" Alex used hand quotes. “If she doesn’t, we’ll know she’s in her rut.”

“Alrighty, then,” Maggie shook her head. “I need a shower before work.” She headed into the bathroom and closed the shower door, so she didn't splash Lena.

“I'm already feeling the effects a little,” Alex said a bit breathlessly. “If I wasn't already dressed, I’d be getting in the shower with you.”

“Didn't you just get done fucking Lena in the shower?”

“Yeah, but Kara’s… Saliva? Venom? I'm not sure what. Makes me feel like I’m going to burn up from lust for days on end. It's helpful when she’s going into rut, but not really good for much else.”

“Lovely,” Lena piped up from doing her eyeliner. “So you’re gonna be in heat for the next few days, huh?”

Alex turned her nose up at the expression. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Lena adopted a devilish smirk. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alex retorted. “You’re not the one who has to go to work all worked up and horny.”

“Hmm, well, maybe I’ll join you for your lunch date.”

“That would be cool,” the agent nodded.

“I can’t miss out on this,” Maggie said from the shower. “Count me in.”

“All the better,” said Alex. “Wait!” she exclaimed, as Lena was about to put on her lipstick.

The CEO looked back at her with wide eyes. “What?” she asked with a bit of alarm.

“I just wanted a kiss first.” The agent drew her in by her hand and kissed her passionately.

Lena let her tongue dance teasingly against Alex’s, enjoying the agent’s desperation. This was gonna be a fun day for them. Maggie was already thinking of a million teasing comments to text to the redhead throughout the morning. She assumed Lena was probably doing the same in her own head. Lena nipped at the agent’s bottom lip, eliciting a beautiful, low growl that made her grin with pride. “I’m afraid that’s going to have to tide you over until later,” she said, as she pulled away.

“Wait! Me too!” Maggie had climbed out of the shower and stopped her from putting her lipstick on to catch a few kisses of her own.

Finally, Lena was able to finish her makeup, and she gave her love as she walked out the door.

Maggie looked at the clock. Technically, they still had a half an hour before she and Alex had to leave. She decided to go right for it. She backed Alex up against the wall and pressed her fingers against the agent’s center.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Oh, fuck!” Alex exclaimed, pressing her hand against Maggie’s. “Harder.”

Maggie pressed harder, circling her fingers around Alex’s clit through her clothes.

“Oh, yes!” The redhead let her head drop back against the doorframe. “Maggie!”

The detective unzipped Alex’s jeans and tugged them down off her hips, slipping her fingers back between her legs, caressing her through her underwear. “Who’s my girl?” Maggie nuzzled her neck.

“Don’t tease me!” Alex begged. “Fuck me like you mean it!”

The detective grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the room to the bed, throwing her face down and pulling her pants down further. She could just see those sweet pink lips between her thighs, begging to be taken. She felt through the redhead’s folds for wetness, finding a surprising amount - enough so that she felt no qualms whatsoever about plunging her fingers straight inside, as deep as she could go.

“Oh, yes!” the agent bucked into her hand, swallowing her fingers into that gorgeous, wet pussy.

“God, you’re hot!” The Latina pumped her fingers in and out, going as deeply as she could, and curving her fingers down on the way out to make sure she hit that sweet spot every time.

Alex clutched the bedsheets for dear life, crying out in her pleasure. “Rub my clit, please!”

Maggie obeyed, snaking her other hand between the redhead’s thighs and circling the hardened nub without holding back. She continued this way for the next few minutes, working the agent up until she finally felt the telltale clenching around her fingers.

“Ooooohhhh, fuuuuuuck!” Alex screamed. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!”

Maggie stroked her until her orgasm subsided. “That’s my girl.” She cleaned her hands off with the tissues on the bedside table before cleaning Alex up too.

 

/ENDXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

“Better?”

“A little,” Alex panted. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Maggie kissed her on the back of the head and patted her ass. “We need to get going, or we’re gonna be late for work.”

“Fine.” The Agent stood up and pulled her pants up.

They walked out to the garage together. Maggie decided to drive her own bike instead of the porsche, just to try to downplay any extra attention she might be getting from the whole Lena ordeal. “See you at lunch,” they kissed one another and parted ways for the morning.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Alex tried to be as inconspicuous as possible about her ‘dilemma’ at work, but J’onn, of course, noticed something was off.

“Are you feeling alright, Agent Danvers?” her boss peered suspiciously down at her, arms crossed with concern.

“I’m fine,” she lied. She knew it was no use lying to a Martian who could read her mind, but no one else around them could do that, so she still tried to cover.

“You do look a little flushed,” Winn observed. “You want me to get you some water?”

“I’m fine!” she insisted.

“You don’t look fine,” Vasquez piped up. “Maybe you should sit down? You look like you’re gonna pass out any second.”

“I’m not gonna pass out! Just drop it!”

“I think I should call Kara,” Mon-El pulled out his phone.

“No!” She covered his cell. “Kara’s working on something really important right now. Don’t disturb her.”

“Oh!” Vasquez said excitedly. “Does she get to write an article about Lena Luthor and your friend Detective Sawyer? They’re so cute together! I hope she does a good job!”

Alex looked at Mon-El to see if he was going to correct her, but he kept his mouth shut. “Yeah,” she said, “So don’t bother her right now. I’m fine. I have work to do. If I still don’t feel right by lunchtime, then I’ll stay home. Otherwise, let’s just get back to work.” She stared down everyone around the briefing table until they all relented.

“Hey,” Mon-El flagged her down after their morning meeting. “Um, why don’t you let me help you out with whatever it is you’re doing, so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Alex had never noticed how good the Daxamite smelled before. She shook her head to clear her mind. “Thanks, but this isn’t stuff you can help me with.”

“Are you sure? I think I should come with you anyway.”

“Mon-El, I’m already going to be struggling to focus, I don’t need you asking me a million questions on top of that.”

The man frowned. “Alex, I’m so bored!”

She sighed. “OK, fine!”

“Ah, thank you!” He hugged her. “Hey, you smell funny.” He sniffed her shoulder where Kara had bitten her. He pulled back the collar of her shirt to reveal the bite mark Kara had left in her skin. “Aha!” he smirked. “That’s why you’re not right!”

“Shh!” she slapped him. “Stop that!”

“Congratulations. What took her so long?”

She scratched at her shoulder. “This isn’t the first time she’s bitten me, Mon-El. It just doesn’t stick around like a Kryptonian. It always heals.”

“Oh,” he nodded, but still seemed perplexed. “That’s… not cool.”

“Why?”

“A mating bit is supposed to be a symbol of forever. It kind of defeats the purpose, if it heals all the time. Plus, it can’t be very comfortable to run around feeling like you probably feel right now.”

“Yeah, it’s not, really.”

“It was wrong of Kara to leave you in this condition. She shouldn't have done that.”

“She wasn’t thinking very clearly this morning,” she informed him. “I think she might be starting her rut.”

“Ah,” he nodded. “That could explain it. You should definitely be with her right now, then. Especially since she doesn’t carry your bite to, uh, you know, reign it in.”

“She reigns it in just fine,” Alex defended. “She’s not a big slut like you.”

“Hey! Eve and I have been happily dating for a month now. I can check myself when I need to.”

“Have you guys fucked yet?” Alex wasn't normally so bold, but Kara’s bite was affecting her.

“Yeah, loads of times.”

“No pun intended, I’m sure.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. How do you explain the knotting?”

“Well, that’s easy, I just told her I was an alien.”

“You what?!”

“Relax! She’s cool about it. She likes that I can outlast her in bed. She says most human guys can’t hold a candle to my staying power.”

“Oh, God, I’m sorry I asked.”

“Hey, don’t be jealous,” he smirked.

“I’m so not jealous.”

“Sure.”

“Look, I have work to do. If you’re going to come with me, then fine, but try not to break anything.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

As soon as Kara walked into the editorial office, Snapper barked at her, “Danvers! Olsen wants to see you.”

Oh, boy. She knew what was coming. She took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses and headed to James’s office.

“Hey,” she said nonchalantly as she could manage.

“Kara,” James greeted her coolly. “Care to explain this?” he asked, playing the video of her two girlfriends, one of whom was not supposed to be her girlfriend, on the TV behind him.

“Um…” She fidgeted with her glasses and chuckled nervously. “Well… I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Lena is a part of our relationship. She has been since before Christmas.”

“Wow.”

“She didn’t want to tell anyone.”

“I see.”

“Are you mad?”

“I’m a lot of things, Kara. Confused and concerned being on the top of the list.”

“What’s there to be concerned about?”

“I just wonder if this isn’t gonna have some sort of long-term effect on the kids. I mean, this kind of thing may have been normal on Krypton, but on earth, it’s deviant behavior. What if the kids grow up and think they can have the same thing? Do you know what that’ll do to their relationships? It could make it so they never can have a normal relationship like a normal human should.”

Kara frowned. “My kids are smart I’m sure they can figure things out for themselves without any trouble. The only real long-term effect this is going to have is that our girls get to have two extra people in their lives that love them unconditionally. They need that. They don’t have that many kids their age that get along with them, so they need all the love they can get. Maggie and Lena are terrific with the kids. They act like they’re their own kids. I couldn’t ask for better partners for Alex and myself.”

“Look, it’s not like I don’t like Maggie and Lena. I do. They’re terrific people. I just question your judgement in having three different partners at the same time. That’s gotta be extremely complicated. I thought it was bad enough with you just adding Maggie. Lena is a complicated person to begin with. Do you really think this is wise?”

“Wise or not, it’s happening, and we’re not breaking up. We’re happy together. The kids are happy. I like things the way they are.”

The man put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Alright, Kara. I’ll respect your wishes.”

“Thank you, James.”

“In the meantime, you know what we need to do.”

“Yeah, they already agreed to let me interview them.”

“They did?” James seemed quite surprised. “I thought I was going to have to beg them or bribe them or something.”

Kara chuckled. “No, they plan on finding out who took that video and suing them blind, though.”

It was his turn to laugh. “I’d hate to be that guy.”

“No kidding! Well, I’d better get to work. I have an article to write.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Maggie pulled her bike into her parking spot at the police department and headed inside, not knowing what to expect. The first thing she heard when she walked through the door was a catcall from Detective Murray. He was one of those guys that was obsessed with lesbians and was always trying to get Maggie to tell him stories of her escapades. She could probably get him into trouble for it, but she knew he was harmless. She rolled her eyes at him, and he sidled up to her.

“Sawyer!” he greeted her jovially. “You are like, totally my hero, you know it? I mean, yowzas!”

“Shut up, Murray!” she bumped him with her shoulder, but he was a big dude, and she just kind of bounced off.

He laughed. “You’re one lucky woman, I have to say. And so is she, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Thanks, Murray. Now buzz off.” She headed to her desk and actually managed to get some work done before someone else bothered her.

“Dude! Sawyer! Nice catch!” said one of the rookies. “How’d you land that?”

“None of your beeswax,” she huffed. “She’s not a fish, she’s a person.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” the kid defended. “I just meant… You have nice taste in women.”

Maggie smirked, remembering just how good her ‘taste’ in women was. “Thanks. Now beat it.”

She checked her email, finding a set of questions that Kara wanted her and Lena to answer. She did her best to be courteous and discreet to respect all of her partners. She hoped they appreciated this whole thing. She was nervous as fuck about it. She’d never been in the public eye before. It was intimidating. People wanted to know things about her. Strangers. Just because she was dating Lena Luthor. Definitely bizarre. It was difficult to try to talk about her relationship with Lena apart from the Danvers family. They were the reason they were all together in the first place, and they honestly deserved the credit for bringing them together, but they had to pretend that the Danvers were irrelevant. In answer to the question, ‘How did you two meet?’ She put simply, ‘Through a mutual friend.’

It didn’t take her long to get through the questions, and soon she was back to work on her regular cases. Actually, there was a female metahuman in custody that was nearly as strong as Mon-El that had been arrested for public intoxication, drunk and disorderly, and destruction of public property. She wanted to go talk to her. It wasn’t her case, but still. She liked to get to know the metahumans and aliens in the city. This one apparently went quietly, despite the fact that she could have ripped the arresting police officers in half with her bare hands. She assumed there was a story behind this behavior, and she wanted to hear it.

She didn’t get the chance because as she was standing to leave, her chief came in and started bombarding her with questions about Lena Luthor. Where did they meet? How long have they known each other? Were they dating when Lena was arrested? Did she have anything to do with her mother's escape? She stayed and answered all his questions to the best of her ability, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was under interrogation. Not everyone was fond of Luthors, after all. That gave her an idea.

“You should meet her, chief,” Maggie offered. “She’s terrific. I don’t date just anybody. Even if they are rich beyond your wildest imaginations.”

The man stopped questioning her and raised his brow. “You’re serious about this girl, hmm?” Maggie had a long history with this man, and he was like a father figure to her. She didn’t know exactly how he felt about her, but she knew he was very fond of her. He lead the pack in helping establish LGBT rights back in his own day, and they continue to work together on projects to this day. Asking him to meet her girlfriend was a big step, especially when said girlfriend was as intimidating as Lena Luthor. He could hold his own, though, and he could see for himself how wonderful Lena was.

“Yeah, very,” she told him honestly. “See for yourself. She’s genuinely a good person. A great one, even.”

“Do you love her?” he asked.

Maggie couldn’t hide the grin that spread over her face. “Yeah. I do. And you will too, I know it.”

“I just worry you’re getting swindled somehow.”

“How? She’s the one with the money!”

“Well, who knows? It could be awfully convenient to have a partner at the PD that could tell her a few things, or wipe a few things away?”

“It’s not like that. Lena is the real deal. She doesn’t ask anything about the department, and I don’t offer any information, and I certainly don’t ‘wipe things away,’ as you say.”

“We’ll see. I expect a set date by the end of the week.”

“You got it.” She waved as he finally left her alone. A crowd had gathered behind his towering form that she hadn’t seen before. She glared at them, and they dispersed. She picked up her phone and pulled up her conversation with Lena. ‘Hey, babe, guess what…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that was as good a place as any to stop for now. More to come later.


	38. Valentine's Day (Part 2) - 'Lunch Break'*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into what Alex and the gang is going to be going through in the next few days. 100% NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, like, 100% sex, therefore I haven’t bothered with the wall of XOXOX. You’ve been warned. If you don't want the sex, skip to the END NOTES for a few key, clean passages. ---> (Click the link below that says "more notes")
> 
> I figured this needed its own section, since it was so long. I couldn't see fitting the story in on top of all this. LOL

 

Alex put her hand over the panel on the wall, and the lock clicked open to let her into Lena’s penthouse.  As soon as the door closed behind her, she started stripping out of her clothes. Thanks to Kara’s bite, they felt itchy and hot, and she just needed to be naked.  She headed straight for the shower to cool off and rinse some of the sweat from her body. 

 

Mon-El had proven to be a good distraction that morning, keeping her mind occupied just enough to where she could put her raging hormones in check for a while.  Also, something about the way he smelled was really soothing, and it helped dull her arousal a little. However, by eleven o’clock, she really started to go under the effects of the bite, and she almost didn’t make it home safely because she was so distracted.  

 

When she got out of the shower, she texted her wife, ‘I need you.  Please!’ She laid down on the bed and stroked her aching pussy. If Kara didn’t show up soon, she was going to spontaneously combust.  Blessedly, she remembered that Lena had a few toys in the bedside drawers. She rooted around for the biggest dildo she could find and plunged it inside herself.  She was so drenched, even after her shower, it went it easily. It was only about half the size of Kara, anyway. She was not gentle with herself. Her hips rocked hard as she fucked herself, and she shoved the blue silicone dick in as deep as it would go, praying to God and Rao that Kara would hurry the hell up.   

 

A few minutes later, all of Alex’s efforts to sate herself culminated in a rather unsatisfying climax that left her aching and wanting more.  She continued to use the dildo, drawing up another orgasm that was only mildly satisfying. She groaned in frustration at not being able to fulfil her own needs.  She needed her wife. She needed Kara. ‘Where the hell are you?!’ she texted again.

 

‘I’m almost there, baby girl.  Hang in there!’ Kara texted back.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Alex grumbled.  She continued to stroke herself with the dildo, and added the extra power of rubbing her clit as well.  She moaned loudly, only it sounded more like a whimper than anything.

 

About five torturous minutes later, Kara was hurrying to her side.  “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” She stripped herself down and crawled delicately over her wife, removing the phallus from inside her and setting it down on the table beside them.  Kara replaced it with her fingers, sliding easily inside and instantly soothing her.

 

“Yes!  Kara! I need you.  Please!” Alex bucked her hips against the Kryptonian’s stroking hand.  “Please, please!”

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kara shushed, kissing her tenderly.

 

Alex was having none of this gentle business, and pulled Kara tighter against herself.  “Fuck me! Please, Kara! I need you to fuck me!” She roused the Kryptonian’s dick to full mast, needing it hard, like, yesterday.  “Please, fuck me!”

 

Kara pulled her fingers out of Alex’s dripping wet pussy and tasted them, letting out a low moan of appreciation.  

 

Alex growled low with arousal just watching her.  “Stop teasing me, and put that dick inside me right now, before I lose it!”

 

Kara pressed her lips together to suppress a grin.  “Hold your horses, baby girl.” She pulled a condom out of the drawer and rolled it on before she started gently feeding her cock into Alex’s pussy.  “Great Rao, you’re hot,” she commented happily. The hotter the better, according to the Kryptonian.

 

“What’d you expect?” Alex retorted.  “You did this to me.”

 

Kara kissed her to shut her up, which was just fine with her.  The more physical contact she could get from her wife, the better.  She was on fire with need for the one who bit her, as she was supposed to be.  Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Kara finished easing herself inside and began to move her hips.

 

“Yes!” Alex sighed happily.  “That’s it. That’s what I need.  Oh, yes, give it to me!” She could feel the blissful stretch of her pussy as Kara’s rock hard cock slammed into her.  “God, yes! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

 

“I’m not gonna stop,” Kara soothed in her ear.  “I’m gonna make you come over and over again. Who’s my good girl?  My good girl gets to come over and over. How does that sound?”

 

“Oh, yes, Kara!”  She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as tightly as she could.

 

“My good girl!” the reporter cooed.  “I love you so much. You are so perfect.  My perfect girl.”

 

Alex wanted to talk back.  To confess that this marvellous girl from the stars was her blessed Alpha, come to earth solely for her.  That she would do anything for her. But her mind was far too gone for that now, and she was just awash in the waves of her lust.  Kara bucked in and out of her just the way she liked it, without an ounce of the teasing that usually accompanied their lovemaking.  Not that you could call what they were doing ‘making love’ exactly. More like fucking each other’s brains out. 

 

“You like the way my dick feels inside you?  Hmm?” Kara whispered in her ear. “You like my big, hard cock pulsing inside that pussy, don’t you?”

 

“Yes!” Alex answered.  “So good! Don’t stop! Kara, please, don’t stop!”  She clenched her legs around her partner, locking herself on.  The blonde took advantage of this and pulled back a little harder, knowing Alex would lift off the bed to come with her.  This enabled her to put a lot more thrust into her hips when she came back down, which was exactly what Alex wanted right now.  Normally, this pace would be too brutal, even though she was used to Kara fucking her hard, but when she was bitten, she was beyond the boundaries of normal.  Really, Alex was gone. All that existed in her body was a lust that couldn’t be sated, and that would be twice as painful if Kara weren’t touching her in some way.

 

On Krypton, the pair of mates would bite each other, and that would trigger this lustful reaction in both individuals for a few days, but then the effects would wear off, and the couple would go back to normal life, only marked for one another.  They would crave each other above all other lovers, but it wouldn’t be as overpowering as this. It would just be a subtle reflex, hardly noticeable most of the time, until either the Alpha’s rut, or the Omega’s heat flared up. However, since Alex was only human, she couldn’t bite Kara and break the skin.  Even if she could break the skin, she didn’t have any ‘venom’ to leave a mark. And even if she could break the skin and leave a mark, Kryptonians have a natural instinct to bite and draw blood for this mating ritual, whereas most humans have no such instinct, and it would take a terrible amount of psyching up for Alex to even want to go there.  Blood was not one of her kinks.

 

The first time Kara had bitten her was when the twins were just one year old.  She was going into her second rut, apparently skipping the last year because Alex had just given birth.  That first bite was kind of an accident. Kara had become insufferably handsy, and they had started wrestling around on the floor.  One thing lead to another, and they’d ended up fucking in the middle of the kitchen. It was a good thing they had because that’s when Kara bit her a little too hard.  Blood was everywhere, and it hurt, and Alex was scared at first, but she knew what had happened. They had talked about it before, but she had never given permission. 

 

After the bite had healed, Kara had been depressed, but hadn’t planned on doing it again.  The only reason Alex had ever allowed Kara to bite her a second time was because Kara had gone into her rut, and it was the only way she could keep up.  She made sure it was just a little bite this time, and they’ve been using that method of helping Kara through her ruts every year since then.

 

Her mom had had to help them with the kids a lot back in those days, especially when they were still in college.  Eliza was not a happy camper with them after that, but she still helped them with the kids every year, anyway. Alex thought she just liked having an excuse to steal the girls for a few days in the spring.  As mad as she could be at Alex and Kara for doing certain things sometimes, she could never take it out on her sweet little grandbabies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara revelled in the feeling of being able to fuck her wife so hard.  Ordinarily, the woman would be crying for mercy at this pace, but when she was bitten, she was smitten.  Kara could go to town on her, and she would still beg for more. She pounded her cock into her wife, tracing her fingers slowly down the redhead’s abdomen to her clit.  “You wanna come, baby?” she circled her clit lightly.

 

“Don’t tease!” Alex whimpered.  She pressed her fingers against the back of Kara’s, forcing her to touch harder.  Kara pressed harder with her fingers, building the pleasure in her wife’s pussy even more.  It wasn’t long after that that Alex convulsed around her with a fierce howl of, “Kaaarrrraaaaaaaa!”

Great Rao, she loved to hear her wife scream her name like that!  “Oh, yeah, good girl!” She didn't stop pounding her dick into that sweet, hot, wet pussy.  She knew that Alex wouldn't want that. They'd been through this enough for her to know what her wife needed.  The way Alex described it, she lost most of her verbal comprehension, and she had a hard time expressing her need, therefore, they’d had multiple conversations about it while they were clear-headed.  

 

Alex just wanted to fuck like there was no tomorrow, no letting up, no holding back.  They had safe words and color codes in place to keep the human safe, otherwise, Kara was free to have her way.  Alex's legs shook with need, and she dug her fingers into the Kryptonian’s skin wherever she could touch. When she reached her next orgasm, she couldn’t even cry out Kara’s name anymore.  She was too far gone. She just let out a string of incomprehensible gibberish that let Kara know she was coming.

 

“Good girl,” Kara comforted her.  “You’re my good girl.”

 

“Y-yellow!” Alex gasped.  That was Kara’s cue to slow down, but not stop all the way.

 

“Can I eat it?” Kara breathed hotly in her ear.  “Please? You smell so good!”

 

“Yes!” the agent panted.

 

Kara pulled out of her slowly and carefully to keep her condom from falling off.  Then she tugged Alex’s hips to the edge of the bed and crawled onto the floor to devour her.  She let her lips touch gently at first, just to test the waters, but when she felt Alex pressing into her, she knew she had the go ahead.  Eating her wife out was a favorite ‘yellow time’ activity for both of them. She dragged her tongue heavily between Alex’s dripping folds, getting every last inch of her labia before sucking her clit hard.

 

“Yes, Kara, yes!” Alex cried out.  “Don’t stop!”

 

The Kryptonian wasn’t even close to stopping.  She loved the taste of her wife’s arousal, and it turned her on to no end to have her face and chin dripping with it.  Her cock ached as she flicked her tongue back and forth against the redhead’s clit, knowing it would bring her over the edge soon.

 

“Yes!  Oh, yes, Kara!  Oh, please, make me come!  Oh, please, make me come!” The blonde continued licking and sucking her wife’s clit, as Alex bucked against her, legs shaking like mad.  “Yes! Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please!” 

 

“Wow!” Maggie commented from the doorway.  “I never thought I’d hear Alex Danvers beg like that.  That… That is super hot. No pun intended.”

 

“Shut up!  Clothes off!” Alex managed to bark.  “Now!”

 

“Double wow,” said Maggie with a grin.  “I did not expect  **this** .”  She stripped down and crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex deeply.

 

This triggered Alex’s next orgasm, and she clutched Kara’s head between her legs so hard it would have crushed a human.  She screamed and bucked and cried out more nonsense before falling back on the bed.

 

“God you’re sexy!” Maggie declared.  She kissed her way down Alex’s body from her chin, down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, and across her abs, lingering there for a while.

 

Kara was still working her tongue furiously through Alex’s folds.  Her face was dripping with wetness, but she didn’t mind. She just kept licking her wife’s beautiful, perfect, baby-giving pussy.  Yes, this was the pussy who gave her her children - her pride and joy. She wanted to spoil it. To give it exactly what it needed.  She licked tiny, fast circles around the agent’s clit and prepped her fingers by stroking them through the wetness outside of her labia.  She slid them inside Alex’s scalding hot velvet and pumped them in and out.

 

“Yes, Kara!” Alex panted.  “Oh, yes! Don’t stop!”

 

“Oh, what a sexy lady you are,” Maggie kissed back up to the redhead’s lips and captured them with her own.

 

Alex moaned happily.  She didn’t really have the capacity for much else.

Maggie sat up and let her hands slide gently over the agent’s breasts, massaging them with her fingers, stroking her nipples with her palm.  “So beautiful,” she breathed. “You’re just so goddamn beautiful, Alex.”

 

Kara loved to listen to Maggie worshiping Alex.  It had to be one of her favorite sexytime activities.  She grinned, though no one could see it, and kept up her eating.  She thought she could probably get one more orgasm out of her wife before she took a small breather.  She wasn’t tired. She just needed air on occasion. Her fingers pumped in and out, as she sucked on Alex’s clit, and soon the agent was crying out to the heavens in her orgasm.  “Good girl!” Kara encouraged. “Who’s my good girl?” She stood up and realized what a mess she was, so she stepped away into the bathroom to rinse her hands and face off.

 

“KARA!” Alex cried.  “Don’t go! Please, don’t go!”

 

“It’s alright, baby girl!  I’m right here!” Kara answered.

 

Alex whimpered pitifully.

 

“Aww, I’m here, sweetheart,” Maggie reminded her.  “Can I help?”

 

“Touch me,” Alex whined.  “Please!” She pushed Maggie’s hands below her waist, and the detective took it from there, easing her fingers through Alex’s glistening folds.

 

“Jesus, you’re drenched!” Maggie commented.  “We’re gonna have to sleep in the sun room when this is all over.”

 

Kara chuckled as she returned.  The Alpha in her felt unduly proud of herself at what she could do to Alex, even if the human was in an artificial sex craze.  It still took some work and skill to get her partner off, even in this state. She mentally patted herself on the back and watched as the detective crawled onto her knees in between Alex’s legs.

 

“Please!” Alex begged.  “Please, please, touch me.”

 

Maggie had a wicked grin on her face as she buried her head between the agent’s thighs.  

 

“Here it comes, baby girl,” Kara assured her, still just standing there watching as Maggie dipped her tongue inside.

 

“Yeah!” the redhead whimpered.  “Yeah, more!”

 

The Latina delved in deeper, brushing her nose against Alex’s clit.  Kara loved watching them. Their love was so pure, so good. Even in a situation like this, their love always bled through to the surface.  The delighted look on Maggie’s face as she ate Alex out spoke volumes in proof of that love.

 

“More!” Alex demanded.

 

Maggie pressed a couple fingers inside her.  

 

Alex shook her head and frowned.  “More!”

 

The detective added another finger.

 

“More,” Alex whimpered.  “It’s not enough!”

 

Maggie looked at Kara with wide eyes, asking for confirmation.  When she nodded, the Latina eased her last finger inside, stretching Alex to the max.

 

“Yes!” the agent cried out.  “Deeper!”

 

Maggie eased her fingers deeper and deeper until she was in past her knuckles.  

 

Alex screamed in pleasure, “Oh, yes!  Fuck my pussy, please!”

 

The detective obeyed, thrusting her fingers in and out and grinning at the agent’s cries.  “Good God, I love having you at my mercy,” she growled. “You’ve got such a gorgeous cunt. You like the feeling of my fingers inside you?  Hmm?” She returned her lips to Alex’s clit.

 

“Yes, don’t stop!”  Alex clung to the bedsheets for dear life.  

 

Kara sat down next to Alex and started stroking her bare torso and breasts.  Alex had always said that her touch was soothing in these times, even if they weren’t touching private parts, so she just petted her with long, sensuous strokes.  “You’re so perfect, Alex,” she whispered reverently. “I love you so much.” She touched her wife’s scars, knowing what caused each of them. She also knew she could get away with it, since normally Alex was too self-conscious for much inspection, but now she was too lust-crazed to notice or care.  She just craved the touch.

 

It didn’t take Maggie long to work Alex up.  She was a pro at this by now. She knew every inch of the agent’s blessed body, and she loved to worship it.  The redhead’s legs shook with pleasure, and soon she was tumbling over the edge with a scream. “Red!” she whimpered, still trembling with aftershocks.

 

The detective stopped and wiped her mouth on the inside of Alex’s thighs.

 

“Oh, yes!  Don’t stop touching me!  Don’t let go!” she begged.

 

Maggie crawled onto the bed next to Alex, and she and Kara kissed her and stroked her soothingly.

 

“Such a good girl!” Kara comforted her.  “You’re our best girl, isn’t she, Maggie.”

 

“Yep.  The best ever.  I know I love you more than anything in the whole world.  Pretty sure Kara and your kids feel the same way. Kara may be a superhero, but that doesn’t make you any less heroic to us, ya know?”

 

“That’s right,” Kara agreed, kissing her shoulder.  “You’re so brave and strong and good. We couldn’t ask for better.”

 

“Nope,” Maggie concurred.  “You’re the best.”

 

They laid there for a few minutes while Alex rested and eventually fell asleep.

 

“Poor thing,” Maggie commented.  “Why did you bite her?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said sheepishly.  “I guess I was kind of mad about you and Lena getting caught, and I got carried away.  Even if I can’t always have you two, I know I’ll always have her.”

 

“Well, you’d better take good care of her,” the detective demanded.  

 

“I will, I promise.”  She stroked Alex’s hair reverently before getting up.  “You stay here and hold her. She won’t be out for long.  I’m gonna call Winn and see if he can take the kids for an hour or two after school.”  She rummaged around in her clothes for her phone and made the call. 

 

As she was hanging up with Winn, Lena finally let herself in, holding her shoes in her hand and padding across the carpet curiously.  “Am I too late?” she asked, seeing Alex asleep.

 

“For Round One, yes,” Kara answered.  “But she’ll be pretty needy for the next few days.  Not just sexually, either. If we leave her alone for too long, she’ll panic, so I’ll have to take the next couple of days off or something.”

 

“So, just for clarification, you are not entering into your rut?” Lena double-checked.

 

“No, I’m not.”  Kara imagined she must look pretty silly standing there naked with her hands stubbornly on her hips, but oh well.

 

“She’s gonna be pissed when she finds out,” Maggie stated the obvious.

 

“Yes, I know.”  The Kryptonian sat back down beside her wife and looked down at her.  “But I’ll take good care of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alex is on fire with lust, and Kara and Maggie take care of her. Lena is late to the party.  
> -Kara calls Winn to take the kids after school for a couple of hours.  
> -Kara is not in her time of rut.
> 
> A couple of chapters you might want to read, if you skipped the sex parts:  
> (Skip if you read the chapter.)
> 
> Mon-El had proven to be a good distraction that morning, keeping her mind occupied just enough to where she could put her raging hormones in check for a while. Also, something about the way he smelled was really soothing, and it helped dull her arousal a little. However, by eleven o’clock, she really started to go under the effects of the bite, and she almost didn’t make it home safely because she was so distracted. 
> 
> ***
> 
> On Krypton, the pair of mates would bite each other, and that would trigger this lustful reaction in both individuals for a few days, but then the effects would wear off, and the couple would go back to normal life, only marked for one another. They would crave each other above all other lovers, but it wouldn’t be as overpowering as this. It would just be a subtle reflex, hardly noticeable most of the time, until either the Alpha’s rut, or the Omega’s heat flared up. However, since Alex was only human, she couldn’t bite Kara and break the skin. Even if she could break the skin, she didn’t have any ‘venom’ to leave a mark. And even if she could break the skin and leave a mark, Kryptonians have a natural instinct to bite and draw blood for this mating ritual, whereas most humans have no such instinct, and it would take a terrible amount of psyching up for Alex to even want to go there. Blood was not one of her kinks.
> 
>  
> 
> The first time Kara had bitten her was when the twins were just one year old. She was going into her second rut, apparently skipping the last year because Alex had just given birth. That first bite was kind of an accident. Kara had become insufferably handsy, and they had started wrestling around on the floor. One thing lead to another, and they’d ended up fucking in the middle of the kitchen. It was a good thing they had because that’s when Kara bit her a little too hard. Blood was everywhere, and it hurt, and Alex was scared at first, but she knew what had happened. They had talked about it before, but she had never given permission.
> 
>  
> 
> After the bite had healed, Kara had been depressed, but hadn’t planned on doing it again. The only reason Alex had ever allowed Kara to bite her a second time was because Kara had gone into her rut, and it was the only way she could keep up. She made sure it was just a little bite this time, and they’ve been using that method of helping Kara through her ruts every year since then.
> 
>  
> 
> Her mom had had to help them with the kids a lot back in those days, especially when they were still in college. Eliza was not a happy camper with them after that, but she still helped them with the kids every year, anyway. Alex thought she just liked having an excuse to steal the girls for a few days in the spring. As mad as she could be at Alex and Kara for doing certain things sometimes, she could never take it out on her sweet little grandbabies.


	39. Valentine’s Day - Part 3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your continued support. This story has been so fun to write, and it’s been made even more fun by having an audience. Bless you all. 
> 
> I plan on writing until I just can’t anymore. We’ll see how long that lasts. I never dreamed I would write this much! That being said, I've been super ADD lately, and that makes it hard to write. Updates might come randomly.

  
  


Maggie sat down on Lena’s couch and turned her phone back on after their ‘lunch break’ only to receive thirty-seven voicemail messages and one-hundred-and-seven text messages.  She groaned. She thought the twenty-three calls she’d gotten  **before** lunch was bad.  She also had only God knew how many emails waiting for her at work.  She was loathe to check her personal email. It was mostly people she knew (How did she know so many people?), but some of them were friends that she hadn’t heard from in years, or family members who never talked to her otherwise.  She found herself equally relieved and disappointed that none of them were from her parents. Disappointed that she wouldn’t receive that message of blessing that she’s been dying to hear from them. Relieved that she wouldn’t receive the message of curses they probably want to rain down on her.  

 

She would deal with the majority of the messages later.  She tried to sort through what was important and what wasn’t.  She was glad she had a separate phone for work, or this would be a total nightmare.  Some of the messages were from her alien friends warning her of the dangers of Luthors.  Some were her human friends warning her of the dangers of Luthors. Some of them were people suspicious of her now that she was dating a Luthor, and one message was from one of her younger cousins, who called her and straight up asked, “Hey, cuz, when you gonna hook us up?”  She just deleted that one. This was really cutting into her investigation time. Plus, she still wanted to meet that metahuman in lockup down at the station.

 

She could still hear the sounds of sex coming from the other room.  

  
  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Alex was begging again, “ _ Please, Kara!  Please, knot me!  I need you. Please, knot me! _ ”

 

Maggie got up to watch.  Kara was fucking Alex at a brutal rate, but the agent was taking it all in stride.  Lena was currently just watching from the bed.

 

“ _ You want my knot? _ ” Kara asked through gritted teeth?  “ _ You want it? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, please, please!  Knot me, Kara. Fill me.  Take me! I need you! _ ”

 

This was such a turn on, and Maggie wished she had more time to stay and fuck, but she needed to get a move on.  She had a million messages to answer, and she wasn’t about to make any phone calls with that kind of thing going on in the background.  She watched as Kara and Alex came screaming together, Kara’s knot binding them for the next ten to fifteen minutes. 

 

END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  
  


She decided it was a good time to leave, so she kissed them all and excused herself.

 

Again, she drove her own bike to work instead of the Porsche, even though she adored that car.  She was already getting too much attention. She wondered how long it would take for all this hype to die down.  Lena had amazing taste in cars, and Maggie didn't want to have to go too long without driving her beautiful Abigail.

 

When she got to work, she was greeted by two suits at her desk.  “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes,” the woman greeted.  “I’m Yazmin Washington, and this is Ernie Velez.  We’re with Internal Affairs.”

 

“Oh,” Maggie grew concerned.  “What’s going on?”

 

“Can you confirm that you were the arresting officer in the Lena Luthor case last month?”

 

“Yes, I was,” she confirmed.  “But she was exonerated, so-”

 

“Can you also confirm that you were present during the time of her escape from the jail?”

 

“She didn’t escape.  She was kidnapped,” Maggie clarified.  “It’s in my report. I was injured trying to protect her.”

 

“And can you also confirm that this is you and Lena Luthor together?”  Velez showed her the video of her kissing Lena.”

 

“Yes, that was taken yesterday.”

 

“Where?”

 

“What does that matter?” 

 

“We just want to know where you two are colluding, that’s all.”

 

“We’re not colluding.  We’re dating. There’s a difference.”

 

“Is there?”

 

“Look, I didn’t do anything wrong.  I do everything by the book. It’s what makes me a good cop.  You’ve got no reason to come after me.”

 

“Then I guess you won’t mind us going through and reviewing all your cases.”

 

The detective rolled her eyes.  “Sure. It’s not like I have investigations to get through, or anything.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Washington tisked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi, beautiful,” Lena said, leaning over Alex and kissing her forehead.  The redhead leaned into her touch and whimpered softly. “I’m gonna take over for a while, is that OK?”

 

Alex nodded and pulled Lena into an embrace.

 

“I love you,” Lena continued softly.  “I'm sorry you're feeling so out of control right now, but I promise to take good care of you.”

 

“Where did Kara go?” Alex whined.

 

“She has to finish up her article, remember?”

 

“Still?”  

 

“Yes, love, she didn’t get a chance to finish it before you called her away.”

 

Alex looked like she wanted to cry.

 

“Oh, sweetie, it’s OK.  She won’t be long. Meanwhile, you’ve still got me.”

 

The agent tightened her hold on Lena.  “You know what I really need right now?”

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“Some water.”

 

The CEO chuckled.  She was expecting some sort of response having to do with sex.  “You got it, babe.” Lena crossed the penthouse to the kitchen and snagged Alex and herself water bottles from the fridge.  When she returned, the agent was dozing against the pillows. “Here you go, sweetheart,” she handed a bottle to the redhead.

 

Alex opened her eyes and took the water, sitting up and downing about half the bottle in one go.

 

“Better?”  Lena reached out to take the rest and put it aside, but Alex clung to it.

 

“I will be in a minute.  Please, sit with me. I need snuggles.”

 

The brunette curled herself up around her partner and held her tight.  “How’s that?”

 

“Wonderful,” the agent nuzzled into her, and they rested for a bit, as Alex took sips off her water.

  
  
  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  


Eventually, Alex started getting frisky again, and she slipped Lena’s hands back between her legs.  She was still plenty wet, but Lena wondered if it wouldn’t be prudent for them to use the lube anyway.  They’d been going at it for a while. She debated the pros and cons of letting go of Alex to get the lube, versus just assuming her own wetness would do.  She decided that a few seconds of whining was worth the extra protection against chafing.

 

Lubrication retrieved, Lena crawled between Alex’s knees and spread her thighs open.  The agent cooperated easily, giving her a hungry look. The CEO then spread a liberal amount of the liquid over her entire mound, rubbing it into all her folds, and then starting on her own.  Alex gave a little smirk when she realized just what Lena was doing. The brunette straddled one of the agent’s legs, and pressed their centers together.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Alex sighed as Lena began to rock her self.

 

“How’s that?” the CEO checked, increasing the pressure a bit.

 

“So good.”

 

Lena thoroughly enjoyed the feel of their slick, hot folds grinding together to create that perfect pressure on their clits.  She pulled the agent’s leg close to her and kissed her knee.

 

“Harder,” Alex insisted.  

 

The CEO grinded harder, loving to hear Alex’s cries.

 

“Harder!”

 

This was going to get very intense, very fast, Lena realized, but that was OK.  This was about taking care of Alex, not herself. If she came, great, if not, as long as she got Alex off, she would be fine.  She ground as hard as she could, and the agent grunted encouragingly. It took a while this time around, but eventually the redhead shuddered beneath her, screaming unintelligibly.

 

“Good girl,” Lena soothed her.  “Such a good girl.”

 

Alex only rested for a short minute before she was back to begging again.  “Please, Lena, I need more. I need you to fuck me, please.”

 

“You want the strapon?” Lena asked.

 

The agent nodded.  “Yes! Please, please!”

 

“OK, baby, OK.  I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”  Lena got up and grabbed the toy off the bedside table.  “It looks like we need to wash it off,” she informed her partner.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

Alex whimpered as Lena left her side, but they weren’t about to use a dirty toy.  When she came back, the redhead was sitting up on the edge of the bed. “I have to pee.”  She delicately hobbled to the bathroom to take care of business, closing the door behind her.

 

Lena just took the opportunity to buckle the straps of the strapon around her hips and waist, adjusting the leather to her size, instead of Maggie’s.  She pulled out a condom and rolled it on, so when Alex came back out, the brunette was just sitting on the bed waiting for her.

 

The agent immediately climbed on top of the CEO, straddling her and letting the phallus slide easily inside of her.  “Oh, Lena, I love you so much!” She leaned down and kissed her deeply, riding her hard and fast.

 

“I love you too, Alex.  You’re so beautiful.”

 

Lena allowed Alex to ride her through two more orgasms before she fell on top of her in a blissful haze.  The CEO stroked her back with both hands, calming her enough to fall asleep.

  
  


END/XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara was hunkered down in her office, working on the Lena/Maggie piece.  Once again, thanks to Lena, her office was flooded with flowers to the point that she could barely walk around.  She didn’t know what she was going to do with them all. She’d have to give a bunch away, like the last time. Thankfully, there wasn’t any card or anything to indicate who they were from.  This way, she could just say they were from her wife, since Lena Luthor was now publicly dating Maggie Sawyer, and it would be awkward to explain why Lena was sending her flowers, when they’re not the ones that were supposed to be dating.

 

For some reason, the article was giving her a hard time.  She had all the information she needed, but putting it into a cohesive product was proving difficult.  All she could think about was how she wished she could be included somehow. That, and the fact that her wife was at home in need, and she wasn’t there for her at the moment.  She was stuck in a catch 22. It made her feel guilty, but the guiltier she felt, the more she couldn’t write, and the more she couldn’t write, the longer she sat there, and the guiltier she felt.  She just sat there, staring at her email, playing with her glasses, not writing. 

 

Eventually, she managed to scrape together a bit of prose about the happy couple, polished it off, and sent it to her boss.  Hopefully he would be happy with it because she wanted to go home and take care of her bitten partner. She wandered around asking people if they wanted any of the flowers in her office while she waited for the approval of her article.  Luckily, it was Valentine’s Day, and people were all too willing to take some - especially the guys.

 

When she heard back from Snapper, she got an earful about how long she took to get him the article, but that’s about it.  She breathed a sigh of relief and started packing up to go home.

 

“Hey, Kara?” James knocked on the door frame.

 

She turned around to face him.  “Oh, hey. What’s up?”

 

“Hey,” he said again, closing the door behind him.  “I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier.  I guess I was just upset that you guys didn’t tell us about Lena.  I mean, we’re friends, why wouldn’t you tell us?”

 

“Maybe so we could avoid having conversations like we had this morning, where you accuse us of corrupting our children?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

 

James sighed.  “You’re right. I’m sorry.  I was wrong to accuse you. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Of course I can, ya big lug.  Come ‘ere!” She hugged him tightly enough to make him squeak, just to remind him who was really the boss between them.

 

“Whoa, take it easy!” he complained.

 

She didn’t apologize.  “Listen, Alex is really sick,” she told him.  “I need to go home and take care of her, and I might need to take the next couple of days off.”

 

“Sure, whatever you need,” he agreed.  “It sucks that she’s sick on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“I know,” she nodded.  “At least we had the kids’ birthday party already.  If we have to cancel their birthday dinner, they’ll understand.  We’ll just do it another night.”

 

James’ phone dinged, and he took it out and checked it.  “Dude, check this out. Winn says he met a girl at the alien bar on his lunch break.  They’re going on a date tonight.”

 

Kara’s jaw dropped, “Oh, wow, OK!”  She chuckled. “I wonder if he’s still going to pick up the girls after school.  Now I have to check.” She texted him.

 

**Kara:**  Hey! (grinning emoji)  Are you still picking the girls up from school?

 

**Winn:**  Of course!  I can’t skip out on my favorite little munchkins!

 

**Kara:**  They’re not gonna be munchkins for much longer.

 

**Winn:**  I know!  (crying emoji)

 

**Kara:**  James said you had a date.  I had to check in. (heart eyes emoji)

 

**Winn:**  (side eye emoji)  James has a big mouth.

 

Kara giggled, as she was relaying this all to James as it happened.  James laughed too.

 

**Kara:**  What?  You weren’t going to tell me?

 

**Winn:**  I don’t know.  It just happened, OK?  I’ll tell you when there’s something to tell.

 

**Kara:** (heart eye emoji)

 

**Winn:**  I didn’t mean like that.

 

**Kara:**  Whatever you say, buddy!  (winking emoji) (thumbs up)

 

**Winn:**  (eye roll emoji)

 

Kara and James laughed together for a moment before she remembered that she had to go.  “I’d better skedaddle,” she excused herself. “Alex is waiting for me.”

 

“Alright.  Give her our love,” James walked her to the elevators, then headed back to his office.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed to herself.

 

**Kara:**  What time is your date?  I was hoping you would be willing to take the twins for a couple extra hours, since Alex is sick.

 

**Winn:**  That’s no problem.  My date isn’t until 8:00.

 

**Kara:**  You’re the best!

 

**Winn:**  I know.

  
  


The reporter breathed a sigh of relief that she could just be done for a while and focus on taking care of Alex.  Her wife needed her, and she was going to be there for her. She shouldn’t have bitten her in the first place, honestly, but she couldn’t really account for the weird headspace she’d gotten into this morning.  She would just have to make it up to her somehow. She power walked to the Maserati and hurried back to Lena’s. On the way, she called her mother-in-law and asked if she could come help out with the kids. That was a no go.  Eliza said she couldn’t take any days off that week because of the project she was working on. If it wasn’t a life or death emergency, then she needed to finish her work.

  
  


**Kara:**  You guys, Eliza can’t take the kids this week.  What are we gonna do with them?

 

**Maggie:**  Can’t you call Douglas?

 

**Kara:**  This isn’t DEO business.  Plus, I don’t want to have to leave them with Douglas for three whole days.  They’d be worried out of their skulls.

 

**Lena:**  Why can’t we just bring them back to my place?

 

**Kara:**  I’m worried about Alex’s screaming scaring the kids.  Or traumatizing them. Either way.

 

**Alex:** Hey!  

 

**Kara:**  Sorry.

 

**Alex:** What about Winn?

 

**Kara:**  He has a date tonight.  I don’t know about afterward.

 

**Lena:**  How about I just take the kids for the night?  I’m exhausted from all this anyway. Andy can drop them off at school in the morning.

 

**Kara:** Are you sure?  You’re under no obligation to take care of our children.

 

**Lena:** I’m sure.  Just because they’re not my kids doesn’t mean they’re not still my girls.

 

**Kara:**  I love you.

 

**Alex:**  Me too!

 

**Lena:**  I love you both.

 

**Maggie:**  Don’t forget me!

 

**Kara:**  I love you, Maggie!

 

**Alex:**  I love you, Maggie!

 

**Lena:**  I love you, Maggie!

 

**Maggie:** :) :) :)

 

**Maggie:**  I love you all too.

 

**Kara:**  I’ll be home in five.

 

**Alex:**  Thank Rao.  Lena’s pooping out on me.

 

**Lena:**  That’s a lovely image.

 

**Maggie:**  Kara, are you texting and driving?

 

**Kara:**  No, Maggie, of course not!

 

**Alex:**  Sure.

 

**Lena:**  Don’t you wreck my baby.

 

**Maggie:**  Are you guys texting in the same room as each other?   
  


**Lena:**  Your point being?

 

**Maggie:**  It’s kinda funny.

 

**Lena:**  We’re two different people with two different phones with two different things to say.

 

**Maggie:**  Alex isn’t saying much.

 

**Lena:**  She’s barely conscious right now.

 

**Maggie:**  In a good way, I hope.

 

**Lena:**  I should think so.

 

**Maggie:**  OK, well, I have to get back to work now.  Love you guys.

 

**Kara:**  Love you too.  See you tonight.

 

**Lena:**  Love you too, Maggie.

I

**Alex:**  I still want to try to take the kids out for their birthday dinner tonight, so that’s still on.

 

**Maggie:**   OK, see you then.

 

**Kara:**  Here!

 

The Kryptonian pulled into the parking garage and put the car away, then headed upstairs to the penthouse, where she found a very tired-looking Lena.

 

“Tag, you’re it,” Lena tapped the reporter’s arm.  “I have to get back to work too.” She headed for the bathroom and washed up before redressing and heading out.

 

Meanwhile, Kara stripped out of her clothes and cuddled up with Alex, who was very relieved to see her.  “Hi, baby girl.”

 

Alex didn't answer, just nuzzled into her and fell into a feverish sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Winn hacked and slashed through the internet, obliterating anything that stood in his path.  He was so close he could taste it. Just a little bit further, and...BINGO! He had found the culprit.  He called out to the big man, “J’onn! We got him!”

 

“Who?” J’onn demanded.

 

“The guy who videoed Lena and Maggie.”

 

The director’s eyes narrowed.  “Who was it?”

 

The tech pulled up the man’s file on the big screen.  “29-year-old Jeremy Daniels. Born in Liberty, MO, ironically enough.  Came to us through the Navy.”

 

“Well, Mr. Daniels,” J’onn spoke aloud.  “Prepare to put your training to the test.”  He rounded up a tactical team to go and arrest Jeremy for violation of the DEO’s non-disclosure agreement.  The parking garage was still DEO property, therefore, completely within the boundaries of the agreement. This man was in deep doo doo.

 

Winn, J’onn, and the rest of the DEO operatives watched the action on the big screen, as the tactical team caught the guy sleeping and cuffed him before he even knew what was happening.  He resisted a little, but stopped after getting roughed up quite a bit. J’onn ordered them back, and they turned off the video feed. The tactical team was back before they knew it, and J’onn had Jeremy taken to the interrogation room.  

 

“Agent Schott, I believe you have somewhere to be?” the director reminded him.

 

Winn looked at his watch.  “Oh, snap! Yes. I have to leave right now.”  It was going to be hit or miss on whether or not he would be late to pick up the twins.  They were gonna kill him, if he was late on their birthday! He hurried out to his car and prayed that traffic wouldn’t be too horrid.  The last thing he needed was a traffic jam. He turned on his music playlist and pulled out of the parking garage. It was already almost 2:30, and he had at least a twenty minute drive ahead of him.  He was definitely pushing it. 

 

When he arrived at the middle school, the busses were just pulling out of the driveway, so he wasn’t technically late.  They wouldn’t kill him too much. He spotted them sitting on the stairs eating something out of their lunch pails. Of course, they’d be eating something.  He hoped they still wanted to go get ice cream. He was really looking forward to that. Of course, these were  **Kara’s** children - they would always still want more food.  They were voracious little hobbits, and they never seemed to be full.  As if that wasn’t enough, Jessie was wearing one of the shirts he’d bought them that said, 

‘Breakfast

Second breakfast 

Elevenses

Luncheon

Afternoon Tea

Dinner

Supper’  

He grinned to himself.  His nieces were so cute!

 

“Uncle Winn!” the kids cheered when he pulled up in front of them.

 

“Hey, hey!  No food in the car!” he exclaimed.  “Put it away or finish it or whatever.  Just don’t bring it in here.”

 

They chose to stuff the rest of their chips in their mouths, like little vacuum cleaners.

 

“I hope you guys didn’t ruin your appetite.  I thought we were going to get ice cream,” he teased.  “I guess you guys probably aren’t hungry anymore, though.”

 

“No!  We want ice cream!” Jessie demanded.

 

“Yeah!” Jamie agreed.  “It’s our birthday, so it’s free, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he feigned remembering.  “I guess we have to go, then, huh?”

 

“Yeah!” the girls cheered.

 

“OK, let’s go!”  He waited until they were buckled in in the back seat before taking off.  He looked at them in the rear view mirror. They were so grown up. He remembered when they were just five years old, and they would all curl up together and cuddle and watch movies.  They still did that, but they were much bigger, and they couldn’t both fit in his lap anymore. He loved holding them anyway. They were so snuggly and sweet, and he couldn’t get enough of them.  

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shop, and the girls started bouncing and cheering again.  “Woohoo! Yay!”

 

He couldn’t help but grin.  “In we go!”

 

The place was a typical ice cream parlor with a long countertop filled with different flavors and bright colored paint on the walls.  Behind the counter was a very young man with pudgy cheeks and a bright smile. “Hello,” he greeted them. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“It’s our birthday!” Jessie informed him cheerfully.

 

“It is?  Well, happy birthday!” the boy told them with a grin.  “You guys get a free ice cream each!”

 

“Woohoo!” the girls jumped up and down, even though they already knew this.

 

“What flavors do you guys want?”

 

“Supergirl!” they answered in unison.

 

Winn scrunched his brow and looked at the flavors.  ‘Supergirl’ ice cream was some marbled red and blue something or other.  Who knows what god awful kid’s flavor it had. He would stick with his normal order.

 

The boy portioned out one scoop for each of the twins, who just looked at each other for a minute, then looked at Winn with bewilderment.  

 

He sighed.  “Hey, listen, I’ll pay for them to get three scoops each, OK?  They’re not babies. They can eat way more than that. And three for me of chocolate fudge brownie.”

 

“You got it,” the kid said, scooping out more.  “Do you want anything in them?”

 

“Gummy bears!” said Jessie.

 

“Sprinkles!” said Jamie.

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind some almonds,” Winn answered.  They all watched as the server folded the toppings into the ice cream, and when he was finished, they all gave him big thank yous.  “Shall we sit down, or go for a walk?” he asked the twins.

 

“Sit!” Jamie insisted.  

 

“So, what’s new?” he prodded as they sat at a table together.

 

They showed him some new drawings they’d done with Maggie’s birthday gifts, admitting that they were the favorite gifts of everything they’d gotten on Sunday.  There were several drawings of the family with Maggie and Lena, some portraits of Maggie and Lena, some elves and hobbits, and some Supergirl-in-action scenes.

 

“Awesome!  I hope you guys don’t mind, but you’re going to be with me for a couple of extra hours today.  Your mom is sick, and she left work early.

 

“Now Mom’s sick?” Jamie worried.

 

“Is she OK?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“I think she just has the flu or something.  You know she’ll be fine. She’s tough.”

 

The girls look skeptical.

 

“Did you set your new phones up?” he asked, trying to distract them.

 

“Yes,” Jessie answered, showing him.  “They’re so awesome! They take great pictures!”

 

“That was what I was going for.  I know you guys like to do photography sometimes.”

 

“You’re the best, Uncle Winn!” Jamie told him, hugging him tightly.

 

“Yeah, totally!” Jessie agreed, hugging him from the other side.

 

He squeezed them back and kissed them on the heads.  “Nah, I just love you girls.”

 

That made them snuggle him more.

 

“We love you too,” they said in unison.

 

“Alright, stop getting all mushy.  Our ice cream is melting.”

 

The girls giggled and dug in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sawyer,” Maggie answered her phone when she saw that it was J’onn calling her.

 

“Detective Sawyer,” J’onn greeted her formally.  “I'm calling to inform you that we caught the perpetrator, and we have him in custody.”

 

“You mean the spy?” she clarified.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“Thanks.”  Maggie breathed a sigh of relief.  “I'm so glad to hear that. Have you told Lena yet?”

 

“No, I called you first.”

 

“OK, call her too.  She’ll probably have questions.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

“Thanks again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Maggie was on her way to the jail wing of the precinct to see if she could get some time with the new metahuman.  She had a feeling that she might be able to communicate civilly with this one. She swiped her badge through the keypad and let herself back.  The metahuman lockup was way in the back, so she walked the long path to the cell she wanted. The woman, who appeared to be meditating, was completely gorgeous and couldn’t have been any older than herself, with short, blonde hair spiked into a faux hawk.  Her long, muscular arms were covered with tattoos, and Maggie caught a glimpse of more underneath her collar. She idly wondered how much more of her was covered in tattoos. Maggie loved looking at people’s tats, but that’s not why she came here. “Hey,”she said softly, trying not to startle the woman.  

 

The prisoner opened her eyes and looked up at Maggie curiously.  There was a deep sorrow in her eyes, and it made the detective want to hug her.  It was a weird reaction to someone in police lockup, but there it was. She didn’t say anything - just looked at Maggie expectantly.

 

“I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer.  I’m not on your case, but I try to make a point of getting to know as many aliens and metahumans as I can, whether they’re criminals or not.  You don’t have to talk to me, if you don’t want to, but I’d love it if you would.”

 

“What do you wanna know?” the woman asked quietly.

 

Maggie smiled softly.  “Well, let's start with your name.”

 

Again, the prisoner spoke so softly she almost couldn’t hear her, “My name is Amy Noonan.”

 

“Noonan?  As in the restaurant Noonan’s?”

 

“Yeah,” Amy nodded.  “That’s my place.”

 

“Wow, OK.  You wanna tell me about how you ended up in here?”

 

Amy clenched her jaw as tears welled up in her eyes.  “I found out my girlfriend had been cheating on me with multiple men.  I kinda lost it.”

 

“I see.  So you’re not the next supervillain here to terrorize National City?”

 

The woman snorted derisively.  “Doubtful. I have a business to run.  I don’t have time for that crap.”

 

“How long had you two been together?”

 

“About two years.”

 

“Wow.  That’s quite the blow, hmm?”

 

Amy just nodded subtly, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

 

“Have you got friends or family or anyone to talk to?” Maggie wondered.

 

“Yes and no,” the blonde shrugged.  “I have people in my life, and I’m sure lots of them think that I can talk to them, but I don’t know…”  

 

Clearly this woman was depressed, and Maggie’s heart ached for her.  There was just something likeable about her, even through her sadness.  The detective made it a goal to try and befriend her. She clearly needed it.  “Look, I know I’m just a stranger to you, but if you ever wanna talk, I’m a good listener.”

 

“Thanks,” Amy answered vaguely, staring at her hands.

 

“Can I ask, where did you get your strength from?  Some kind of experiment or-”

 

The restaurant owner chuckled.  “Nope. I was born with them. We don’t know why.”

 

“We?”

 

“My family.  My mom and dad and sister.  My sister has powers too, but she lives in Central City.”

 

“What are her powers?”  Maggie was completely intrigued by now.

 

“Same as mine.  Strength, speed, intellect.”

 

“How come no one has ever known about you before?”

 

“Our dad was the strong man in the circus, and our mom was a tightrope walker.  We just performed as part of the circus for most of our lives. Then we got bored with that life and wanted to be normal.  Neither of us want to be dissected like lab rats for people in search of powers, so we just kept it on the downlow. She’s married, with three kids and a million pets.  We talk sometimes, but she doesn’t really get me. Same for the reverse, if I’m being honest. We have the same powers, but we have very different goals and ideals about life.”

 

“I have a similar problem with my family.  I don’t have any siblings, though,” Maggie told her.  “My dad kicked me out of their house when I was fourteen because he found out I was gay.  Stupid religion.”

 

“You can say that again,” Amy sneered.  “I’ve lost a few friends to ‘Jesus.’ They cut off all ties with you because they think they’re all holy and better than you and can’t be around people who drink and swear and sleep with the same sex.  Fuck them.”

 

“Amen to that, sister,” Maggie chuckled.  “Is your family religious?”

 

Amy shrugged, “Nah, not really.”

 

“Lucky there.”

 

“Yeah.  So what about you?  Are you seeing anyone?” Amy asked casually.

 

Maggie smiled.  Of course, this woman was in jail and hadn’t heard the news of Lena and herself.  

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Just that I got outed this morning by E! News.  I’m dating Lena Luthor.”

 

Amy’s eyes widened, and she looked a little betrayed.

 

“Listen, you don’t have to worry.  She’s really nice, and she doesn’t have anything against aliens, and even if she did, you’re only a metahuman.  They wouldn’t come after you. Actually, they might try to recruit you, but that’s a different story. Anyway, Lena isn’t like the rest of the Luthors.  She’s smart and good and brave-”

 

“And hot!” Amy added with a raised brow.  “That kind of beauty could blind the most tenacious seer,” she accused.

 

“It’s not like that,” Maggie fretted.  She worried that she just fucked up her new potential friendship.  “Lena is good. Genuinely good. You don’t have anything to worry about, I promise.”

 

“I hope that’s true.  But I mean, what are my chances of running into her, anyway?”

 

“Pretty high, actually.  Lena’s best friend works at CatCo right across the street from you, and she loves your restaurant.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t met her already, honestly.”

 

“Maybe I did, and I didn’t realize it.  That seems unlikely, though. I think I would remember seeing a woman like that.”

 

“I could introduce you.  Then you could see that you’ve got nothing to worry about.  We don’t even have to tell her about your powers, if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”  Amy sat back down on the bench, indicating to Maggie that she was done talking.  It was fine. She could take a hint.

 

“Listen, I’ll talk to you later, OK?”

 

“Sure.  You know where to find me.”  Amy waved her off with a half a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Lena was just finishing up a bit of paperwork before she headed home.  She didn't get as much done today as she wanted, but the rest could wait.  She’d had to take care of Alex that afternoon, and she had a birthday dinner to attend tonight.  She wouldn't miss that for the world. She never thought she'd ever have kids, but she fell more in love with the twins every single day, and the idea of having them in her life for the long haul made her heart sing.  She only wished she could have been there from the very beginning. She'd seen the girls’ baby pictures, and she knew how adorable they were growing up. 

 

She idly wondered what it would be like to have a baby.  She didn’t think she’d make a very good mother with all her emotional damage.  She couldn’t imagine treating a child the way Lillian had treated her. All coldness and no warmth makes for a very lonely childhood.  She was determined to make sure she never treated the twins that way. They were too sweet and delicate for that.

 

She tidied up her desk, making sure she didn't forget about anything, put a few things away for safekeeping, and grabbed her briefcase before heading out.  She said goodnight to her assistant and strutted onto the elevator. She really hoped that Alex would be able to make it through dinner. She knew the girls were really looking forward to it.  Lena was looking forward to getting some rest afterward. Alex wore her out this afternoon. Hopefully the kids would be OK with the arrangement for the night.

 

She thought briefly about Mr. Jeremy Daniels, and how much she wanted to make him suffer, but she pushed those thoughts away.  She didn't want to get into a negative headspace right now. She just wanted to think about her girls and how much joy they brought her.  She was definitely hooked on all the positivity, and she wouldn’t be going back.

 

The drive home was a mess.  Traffic was backed up all over the place.  She almost wished she'd had Andy drive her, but it was too late for that.  The holiday must have everyone in a craze. By the time she got home, she was a bit stressed.

 

She dragged herself to the elevator and pressed the button to her floor.  The ride seemed to take forever. As she trudged down the hallway, she pulled herself together and placed her hand on the panel lock to let herself in.  As soon as she entered the living room, she was greeted by the twins, Maggie, Kara and Alex. 

 

The twins ran to her right away.  “Lena!” They hugged and kissed her, and she started to feel much better.  The girls looked adorable in their new outfits. Jamie was wearing the new dress and sandals her parents had gotten her for her birthday, and Jessie was wearing the shirt, pants, and sneakers.  

 

“Hello, beautiful girls,” she snuggled them a little extra.  “Oh, I love you so much!”

 

“We love you too, Lena!”

 

“Have you had a good birthday so far?”

 

“Yeah, except for the fact that Mom’s sick,” Jessie answered.

 

“Oh, she’ll bounce back in a few days.  She’s very strong. Give her some extra love, and she’ll be better before you know it.”

 

They nodded and went back to snuggle with their mother.

 

Maggie came next.  They kissed each other before Maggie gave her an extra big hug of her own, “Hi, baby.  How was your day?”

 

“Oh, you know,” she answered vaguely.

 

“Yeah,” the detective agreed.  She knew they would talk later.

 

“We’re all ready to go when you are,” Kara informed her.

 

Alex didn’t really look all that ready, but she was getting up anyway.  The girls clung to her as they all headed out. Lena, Maggie and Jessie rode in the Porsche, while Kara, Alex and Jamie rode in the Maserati.  They drove to the restaurant of the twins’ request - Roy’s - that supposedly had massive burgers and steaks to sate a Kryptonian’s appetite. Lena hoped they had something that at least pretended to be healthy for Maggie and herself.  They’d already had pancakes at breakfast.

 

The place was packed with people, and Lena could hardly believe it.  What kind of people went to a steakhouse for a Valentine's Day date? She looked around.  Apparently, all sorts. All of whom were staring at them. Luckily for them, they already had reservations.

 

“Hello,” greeted the hostess.  “How can I help you?”

 

“We have a reservation for Danvers,” Kara answered.

 

“Party of six?” the woman confirmed.

 

“Yep,” Kara smiled that interminable smile.  Of course, she would be happy right now. She had a three day pass for a free-for-all fuck fest with her wife.

 

Lena had thought she had a voracious sexual appetite, but these two were proving her mild, at best.  It had been a very long few days, and she was tired. She clung to Maggie and leaned against her, half for snuggles, and half for physical support.  It was so nice to be able to cuddle in public. She wasn’t much for a lot of PDA, but she did like to hug and hold hands a lot - especially when she was genuinely in love, like she was with Maggie - and now that they were officially together, they could cuddle all they liked.  

 

She really was relieved about the whole situation.  To the public eye, Alex and Kara were officially a couple.  It seemed only fair that Lena and Maggie were seen as such too.  If she were being honest, Mr. Daniels had done her a bit of a favor.  Her anger toward him abated a little. Maybe being fired and sued by the DEO would be enough punishment for him.  She would think about it and talk to Maggie to see how she felt about it. But that was for later. Right now, there were birthday celebrations to be had.

 

The hostess lead them to the table that was already set up for them, and the twins insisted that they each sit on one side of Alex.  They were really upset at the thought that their mother was sick. No one dared tell them the truth, though. Alex seemed comforted by their touch, and that was enough for them.

 

The kids ordered the biggest burger on the menu.  Kara ordered the biggest steak on the menu. Alex ordered a slightly smaller steak, while Lena and Maggie ordered some interesting-sounding salads that were so big when they got them, they realized they should have split something.  These portions were huge. Each salad could feed Lena for a week. It was no wonder the Danvers loved this place.

 

When they were all done eating their dinners, the staff came out with birthday desserts for both girls, and they sang that annoying restaurant birthday song.  The girls looked positively gleeful while they waited to dig into their brownie cake and ice cream. Lena couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. Kara apparently couldn't resist, and she ordered one for herself.  The other three waved off any offers of more food. When they were all done eating everything they could eat, Alex paid the bill, Lena paid the tip, and they headed out. 

 

“Make sure they take their showers before they go to bed,” Kara told her when they got back to her place to drop off the cars.  “And don’t let them stay up past nine. They have trouble getting up for school otherwise.” She kissed Lena goodnight. “Oh, and if they need to eat something before bedtime, make sure it’s not a bunch of junk food.  And-”

 

“She’s got it, Kara!” Alex insisted.  “She knows what she’s doing.” Lena wasn’t sure if Alex really had that much faith in her, or if she was just trying to assure Kara, so they could get back to the sex.  Either way, Lena felt confident that she could handle herself for the night. It wasn’t like the girls were wild and crazy, or anything.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,  _ Mama!” _ Jessie insisted, while Jamie nodded her agreeance.  “We promise we’ll be good.”

 

The Kryptonian looked a little sad.  “OK. I’ll miss you. Come give hugs and kisses.”

 

The kids and Lena gave their love to Kara, Alex and Maggie, and then they went their separate ways.  The twins held her hands, swinging them between them, as they walked through the lobby and rode up the elevator.

 

“Did you have a good time tonight?” she asked them.

 

“Yes!” they answered happily.  

 

“My stomach is very happy!” added Jessie.

 

“Mine too!” said Jamie.

 

Lena smiled, “I’m glad.”

 

“Can we watch a movie before bedtime?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“We don't have enough time for that tonight,” Lena replied.  “How about we play a little chess before bed tonight, since it's just us?”

 

“OK!”  The girls seemed happy with that arrangement.

 

They all hopped off the elevator and let themselves into the penthouse.

 

“Why don't you go get your showers out of the way now?” Lena suggested.

 

The girls obeyed, and not long later emerged in their PJ’s, smelling like the sunshine that they were.

 

“Did you brush your teeth?” she checked.

 

“Yes,” they answered in unison, baring their teeth.

 

“Good girls,” she praised them and kissed them on their damp heads.  “Shall we play our game? You two versus me?”

 

“Yeah!  Can we listen to music too?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They played for the next half hour, with the girls’ eyes getting progressively droopier by the minute.  By the time nine o’clock rolled around, Jamie had yawed about three times in a row. 

 

“OK, my loves, it’s time for bed.”

 

“Aww!” they pouted.

 

“Come on, we can finish this game tomorrow.”

 

“OK,” they conceded.

 

Lena got them tucked into bed with hugs and kisses, “I love you girls so much!  Don’t forget that I’ll be in the ‘sun room’ tonight because the master bed is dirty.  If you need me I’ll be sleeping in there.” She closed the bedroom door and went to work on her laptop for a little while.  Eventually she fell asleep sitting up in bed as she worked. Then around midnight, she felt hands taking off her glasses and pulling her laptop away.  She startled a bit, then realized it was just the twins. They put her things aside and turned the light off, then gently pulled her into the middle of the bed, wrapping themselves around her, and they all fell asleep that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. Some angst is coming with episode 2x14 'Homecoming.'


	40. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This coincides with episode 2x14 'Homecoming.' Jeremiah is back, and some people are not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> Almost 1800 kudos and counting! You guys are amazing! <3

After three days of brutal fucking, Alex was still a little sore.  She held an ice pack between her legs as she watched a movie with her daughters.  She had simply told them that she’d had an accident during a sparring session at work, and they accepted her story with minimal questions.  

 

Currently, everyone else was at work, so she took the opportunity for some mother-daughter bonding time.  Cuddling and watching a movie at home was among their favorite downtime activities. Right now, they were watching ‘Trolls,’ and the kids were cackling about the glitter trolls farting glitter everywhere.  Alex loved the sound of her kids’ laughter. She could listen to it all day.

 

When the movie was over, the girls were still singing and dancing along with the end credit music.  They dragged her up, and she tried to dance, but it was painful.

 

“Sorry, babies.  Mommy just hurts too much right now.”  She hobbled back to the couch.

 

“We're not babies!” Jessie insisted.

 

“Oh, get over it,” Alex waved her off.

 

Jessie stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

 

“If you could see how much you look like your  _ Mama _ right now,” she chuckled.  “You're definitely growing up, that's for sure.  My two beautiful girls.” She checked the time. “We need to get you girls dressed, so you can be at your dance class in time.”

 

“Woohoo!” they cheered and ran to their room to get dressed.

 

She stayed with them through practice, chit chatting with the other moms, and when they were done, they headed home where Kara and Maggie were making dinner.  There were still roses everywhere from Lena flooding the apartment with them, since she couldn't have them delivered to the DEO, and Alex tried to maneuver around them as best she could.

 

“How was practice?” Kara asked the girls.  

 

“Good!” they answered.  “We’re doing a new song!” Jessie added.

 

“Oh, yeah, what song is that?” Maggie inquired.

 

“Umbrella, by Rihanna.”

 

“Cool.”  Maggie high-fived them.

 

“Alright, go change clothes, so we can have dinner,” Kara instructed.  “Lena has a business dinner tonight, so she won’t be here.”

 

The kids pouted when they heard that Lena wouldn’t be at dinner, but they did as they were told.  Far be it from them to be late for eating anything. They were changed and back at the dinner table in a jiffy.  “Yum! Mashed potatoes!” Jessie exclaimed. “My favorite!” She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

 

Just then, Alex and Kara’s phones started going off.  

 

“No!” the kids whined.

 

Alex read her text.  “It's Cadmus!”

 

“Mom, don't go!” Jessie grabbed her arm.

 

Jamie burst into tears and grabbed Kara around the waist.  “No!”

 

“You guys, this is our job!” Alex insisted.  “We have been dying to take down Cadmus, and now we have a chance!”

 

“Every time Cadmus is involved, something bad happens!” Jessie pointed out.

 

“Yeah, that's why we have to stop them!” Alex huffed.

 

“I'll stay here with the kids,” Maggie told them.  “You better get going.”

 

Kara grabbed a hold of Alex and they zipped out the window, with the twins crying behind them.  The agent felt bad that the kids were freaking out, but she wasn't missing out on a chance to take down Cadmus.  The girls would be fine. Maggie could handle them. They were gonna get these bastards!

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Supergirl dropped her wife off to get dressed and leave with the tactical team.  She got the flight coordinates from Winn and she and J’onn headed out. They were after a big convoy of trucks surrounding a semi headed north out of the city.  When they reached them, the bad guys got their machine guns out and started shooting at them. Supergirl heat-zapped the ground in front of the trucks, causing the ground to erupt with fire, but that barely affected them.  The baddies just kept coming.

 

“Cover me,” the Kryptonian said to the Martian.  She flew down and started disconnecting the trailer from the semi, while J’onn took the other cars out.  As soon as the trailer was stopped, Kara ripped the doors off to find out what was inside. What she found stopped her heart.  “Oh my god!” Inside, chained up to the walls was an unconscious, beaten and bruised Jeremiah Danvers. She ran inside and unchained the poor man, lowering him gently to the floor.  She couldn't believe it! It was like Christmas day! Well, except for all the blood.

 

She called Alex and told her to go back to the DEO to meet them.  The rest of the tactical team could come and arrest these goons from the convoy.  Kara carried Jeremiah back to the DEO. He was out most of the way, but when they were almost there, he started waking up.  By the time they got to the DEO, her father-in-law had fully woken up, and he could mostly stand on his own when they touched down on the main floor.

 

As soon as they flew in, Alex was sprinting toward them.  “They told me, but I didn’t believe it!” She grabbed a hold of her dad and squeezed him for dear life.

 

“Alex!” Jeremiah said,  “My Alex! Ow! OK!” He walked into the DEO with a tearful Alex under his good arm.

 

Everyone clapped when they walked through the main hall.  The whole team knew that they’d been looking for Jeremiah for months.  It was a long time coming, and everyone was happy for them. They took him to the infirmary to examine his injuries, and find out where he’d been.

 

“I don't know how long we were rotting out there in the Amazon,” Jeremiah regaled, “But I came to at Cadmus.  They saved me, so I could save Henshaw. They forced me to keep him alive, to enhance him - physically turn him into the monster he was beneath.”  He turned to J’onn, “It is strange seeing you in Henshaw's skin.”   
  


“I hope I've put it to good use,” the Martian replied.

  
“Better than he ever did,” assured Jeremiah.

  
“But what happened after that?” Kara wondered.  “You were gone for such a long time.”

  
“I guess I did too good a job enhancing Henshaw, cause Cadmus wanted me to stick around, help them with other projects.  In the beginning, I tried to escape again and again. But, well, let's just say they didn't appreciate that very much.”   
  


Alex fought the tears in her eyes, “Oh, Dad.”

  
“It's okay, by- By working with them, I was helping to keep you and your sister safe.”

 

“Um-” said Kara, at the word ‘sister.’

 

“About that whole sister thing…” Alex started.

  
Suddenly, Mon-El barreled through the door.  “I came as soon as I heard!”

  
“Mon-El of Daxam,” Jeremiah smiled.  “We meet again.”

  
“I'm glad you're okay.  I was worried after you let us out that Cadmus was gonna-” he stopped himself. 

 

“Cadmus would imprison and torture me for betraying them?” Jeremiah finished for him.  “Yeah, well, you'd be right.”

  
“Dad,” Alex interrupted.  “The, uh, the damage to your hand is... It's extensive.”  Kara could smell her worry.

  
“It's a punishment for helping Mon-El and Kara escape,” Jeremiah informed them.  “But I would do it again, in a heartbeat. I'm so lucky you found me. I'm so lucky to be back with you two.”

  
“Well, it's more than luck,” said Mon-El.

  
“What do you mean?” asked J’onn.

 

“We got an alert that Cadmus was moving a weapon, and we don't get alerts unless they're releasing a video or we catch them red-handed.”

  
“But we did catch them red-handed,” Kara pointed out.

  
“No, they were waving their red hands around in the air literally like they just didn't care,” said Mon-El.

 

“No,” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“No, Mon-El is right,” said Jeremiah.  “You need to keep your guard up. Cause Cadmus does have a weapon.”

  
“What is it?” J’onn wanted to know.

 

“A nuclear fusion bomb.  They're going to destroy National City, and blame it on hostile aliens.”   
  


“How did Cadmus get their hands on it?” asked Kara.

 

“Well, they didn't steal it.  They built it. Using the radiation they mined from your heat vision when you were in their custody.”

 

Kara’s heart clenched.  “Oh, my God.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Winn smiled, “What you're telling me is that Jeremiah Danvers, former DEO agent and Alex and Kara's long lost father, has returned from Cadmus custody with news that our enemy has developed a nuclear fusion explosive using Kara's other-worldly heat vision radiation, and that they're going to drop that on National City and just kill us all?  Ha! Is- Is this Is this place bomb-proof?” 

 

“You could run a trace on Kara's heat vision radiation signature,” suggested Jeremiah.

  
“Right, yeah well, if the bomb is armed, then yes, I might be able to pinpoint its location before it goes off.”

  
“Good,” said J’onn.  “Get to work, Winn.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  


  
  


“Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a second?”  Mon-El whispered in her ear, while everyone was watching Winn do his thing.

 

“Yeah.”  She walked down the hall with him.  “What's up?” 

 

The Daxamite put his hands on his hips.  “Look, I know you're happy he's back.”   
  


“Are you not?” Kara huffed.

 

“I-” he sighed.

 

“He saved us,” she pointed out.

  
“Yes.  Exactly.  I was there, and I- I watched you solar flare, and it didn't look like they were trying to, you know, ‘capture your heat-vision.’  It looked like they just wanted you to blow your powers out.”

 

Now Kara was aggravated.  “Mon-El, you are not a scientist, and you don't know how that Cadmus device worked, but Jeremiah does.  Why is it so hard for you to trust him?”

 

“Why is it so easy for you?”

 

“Because he's always protected me.  At great cost.”   
  


“He also lived with your enemy for years.  They- They forced him to keep Henshaw alive.  What makes you think that they're not forcing Jeremiah to do something now?”

 

She sighed heavily.  “I know you're just trying to look out for us.  For me.”

 

“Actually, no.  I don’t care about you.”

 

Kara’s face fell.

 

“Sorry,” he amended.  “That came out wrong. I meant I’m more worried about the kids.  Does he even know about them? What’s Cadmus gonna do when they get wind that Supergirl has kids?  Hmm? They’re going to put all of their resources into finding those kids and destroying them. Or worse.”

 

“No, he doesn’t know yet, but we’re going to find a way to tell him.  They’re his grandchildren. He deserves to know about them. He deserves to meet them.”

 

“And what happens when Jeremiah betrays you?  What happens to those girls when their grandfather turns them over to their worst enemies?”

 

“That’s not gonna happen!” Kara insisted.  “You’re worrying for nothing! Jeremiah is a good man.  He will protect his family, and that includes his grandkids.  He’s been kidnapped and tortured for over a decade. He needs us right now.  Alex needs him. Please.”

  
“Okay,” Mon-El muttered.

 

Kara stared him down and puffed dominating pheromones at him.

  
“Okay!  Okay!” he insisted.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“We're having a family dinner tomorrow to celebrate his return.”

  
“Yeah?” 

 

“Just come over and get to know him.  Spend time with him and you will see that there's nothing to be afraid of.  At all. Jeremiah's return isn't an accidental gift. It's just a gift, and we should be happy about it.”   
  
“I’m family?” Mon-El looked smug.

 

“Of course!  You’re like the annoying little brother I never had,” she smirked at him.

 

“Hey!  I’m older than you.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  She strutted back to her family.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex couldn’t help it.  She couldn’t let go of her father if someone paid her.  She was just too elated. This was both a blow to Cadmus and a boon for her, and she couldn’t be happier.  Having her dad back was like a dream - surreal and a bit disorienting - but it wasn’t a dream. It was real.  She was really touching him, really talking to him. She fought back her tears, even though they were for joy.  There were just too many people around to break down right now. She wouldn’t do it in front of them.

 

“Everything OK?” she asked as Kara and Mon-El came back.

 

“Yes,” Kara nodded emphatically, smiling beatifically at Jeremiah.

 

“Good.”

 

“There is still something we need to discuss with you, though, Jeremiah,” Kara added.  

 

“Right,” said Alex.  That whole ‘sister, but not a sister’ thing.

 

“Do you mind coming with us somewhere private?”

 

“Sure,” he beamed down at her.

 

Kara lead them to an unoccupied conference room, and the three of them had a seat.  “Um, I have a question, first.”

 

“OK, what is it?” Jeremiah asked openly.

 

“Does Cadmus spy on us?”

 

Their father shook his head.  “No. I don’t think so. If they do, I don’t get to know about it.”

 

“That’s a relief,” she sighed.  “But that’s not what we need to talk about.”

 

Alex pressed her lips together.  She was really nervous all of a sudden.  What if her dad got mad at them for being together?  What if he got mad about the kids, or Maggie and Lena?  She was going to have to explain all of this to him, and now she was feeling the awkwardness of it all.  “Um, right,” she said stupidly. “What we really need to talk to you about is us.” She pointed between herself and Kara.

 

“Right,” Kara added unhelpfully.  “Us. Um...”

 

“Um…” Alex repeated.  “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

 

“Whatever it is, you girls can tell me anything,” their father assured them.

 

Alex took a deep breath and bit the bullet.  “It’s just that Kara’s and my relationship isn’t exactly, um,  **sisterly** .”

 

“You girls don’t get along?” he asked cluelessly.

 

“No,” Alex shook her head.  “Actually, it’s the opposite of that.  We get along really well. So well, in fact, that we fell in love when we were really young.  Before you ever worked for the DEO or Cadmus, Kara and I were sneaking around behind your back.  We, um, we might have kept it a secret forever, but then I got pregnant, and we had to tell Mom.”

 

“You got pregnant?  From who?”

 

“From Kara, Dad.  That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

 

Jeremiah looked between them like he thought he was being pranked.  “I beg your pardon?”

 

“I’m not human, remember?  My biology is different. I can make babies with human women, apparently.  Let’s just leave it at that, OK? I’d rather not get into the details with my father-in-law.”

 

“Father-in-law?” Jeremiah parroted.  “You two are married?”

 

“We thought it was only right, if we were gonna have kids together, we should be married.”

 

“Wow,” said Jeremiah.  “This is a lot to take in.”  He just stared down at the conference table for a long moment, then, “I can’t say I approve.  You girls were supposed to be sisters. It just doesn’t feel right.”

 

Alex’s heart fell.

 

“But I’ll support you, whatever you do.  I’m your father, and I love you. And it’s not like I can stop you, clearly, if you’ve been together for this long.  How many kids do you have? I’d like to meet them. If I had known I had grandkids, I might have tried to escape from Cadmus a few more times.”

 

“We have two kids,” Kara answered, when Alex stayed mournfully quiet.  “Jamie and Jessie.” She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture.  “This was taken a few days ago, at their twelfth birthday dinner.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Jeremiah breathed.  “They’re so beautiful.”

 

Alex couldn’t help it anymore.  She burst into tears. She wanted him to love her kids so badly.

 

Her father stroked his granddaughter’s face on the phone, and it swiped to the next picture of Maggie and Lena with the kids.  “Who are these women?” he asked curiously.

 

Alex frowned.  “You don’t know them?  Seriously?”

 

Jeremiah shook his head.

 

Alex pointed.  “That’s Maggie Sawyer.  She’s a detective at the NCPD.  She’s been on all the Luthor cases here in National City.  And that’s Lena Luthor.”

 

“It is?”  He seemed genuinely surprised.  “I didn’t know what she looked like.  The only picture I’ve ever seen of her is from when she was four.  I’m not allowed to read newspapers or anything. Only scientific journals and things like that.  You’re friends with her?”

 

“More than friends,” Kara answered.

 

Jeremiah raised his brow.  “What do you mean?”

 

Now Kara looked a little regretful and embarrassed.  “Um,” she sputtered. “Well, Alex and I are polyamorous.  Maggie and Lena are our other partners.”

 

“Polyamorous.”  Alex’s father shook his head.  “You guys, what are you playing at?”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex demanded.

 

“What about Supergirl?” he waved his hand at Kara’s suit.  “The more people you tell about yourself, the more danger you’re in!  And the more people you associate with, the more people you put in danger!  Then, when you go and do something so outside the box, you’re bound to get too much attention from somewhere, and then someone will find out about you!”

 

“Dad, you’re worrying too much.  Just promise you won’t tell Cadmus about them, and we won’t have anything to worry about.”  She didn’t really expect him to tell Cadmus, she was mostly joking around, but he promised, nonetheless.  “Thanks,” she told him with a smile. “Really, though, Dad, we have a great thing going right now. Maggie and Lena are amazing people, and we’re so, so lucky to have them in our lives.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be better, if you guys each dated one of them, and call it good?  All this incest and polyamory business is just making my head spin.”

 

“Dad, no, we can’t do that.  And not just because the public thinks that Maggie and Lena are the ones that are together.”

 

At Jeremiah’s frown, Kara explained, “They just got outed on Valentine’s Day because someone in the DEO thought it would be OK to video them kissing in the parking garage.  He’s facing federal charges now. He’s going to prison. The DEO doesn’t take betrayal of confidence lightly.”

 

“No, it does not,” Jeremiah agreed.  He was quiet for a minute, then, “Listen, I’m sorry.  I’m not in any position to judge you girls’s lives. You need to do what makes you happy.  That’s all I really want for you both. I made my sacrifices to keep you both safe, so that you could live your lives on your own terms.  I don’t have any right to tell you not to.”

 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  She couldn’t bear it if her father was disappointed with her after all these years.  “Thanks, Dad.” She hugged him tightly.

 

“Thank you, Jeremiah,” Kara added with a hug of her own.

 

“I just have two questions now,” he told them.  

 

“What?” Alex wanted to know.

 

“First, have you told your mother that you found me?  I’d really love to see her.”

 

“Of course, I’ll call her as soon as we’re done here.  I just haven’t had the chance, yet,” Alex replied. “Next?”

 

Jeremiah smiled.  “When do I get to meet my grandkids?”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sawyer,” Maggie answered her phone as she and the twins were loading the dishwasher.

 

“Maggie!” Alex exclaimed.  “You’re never gonna believe it!”

 

“What?”

 

“We found my dad!”

 

“Oh my god!” Maggie almost dropped her phone.

 

“What?!” the twins demanded.

 

Maggie put the phone on speaker.  “They found your grandpa,” she told them.

 

The twins looked confused.  “Grandpa Dan?” asked Jessie.  “Where was he?”

 

“No!” Alex replied.  “Not your Grandpa Dan.  You’re real grandpa. My father.”

 

“What do you mean, you found him?  I thought he died.” Jessie wasn’t getting it.

 

“He was with Cadmus for almost fifteen years,” Alex explained.  “They saved him.”

 

The girls looked positively frightened.  “Cadmus?” the asked in unison.

 

“Yeah, they made him work for them.”

 

Maggie was sure the twins were going to go run and hide under their beds at any second.

 

“Did they also make him into a super-scary, evil cyborg/robot guy, like they did to Corben and Henshaw?” Jessie demanded.

 

“Of course not!” Alex defended.  

 

“Are you sure?” Jamie pressed.

 

“Of course, I’m sure!  I know my own father!”

 

“But what if he still works for them?” Jessie worried.  “What if he just wants to kidnap us and take us to Cadmus?”

 

“He wouldn’t do that!” Alex assured them.  “Everything he’s ever done has been to keep his family safe.  That doesn’t change with you kids.”

 

“He worked for Cadmus to keep us safe?” Jamie protested.  “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Yeah, how does doing anything for Cadmus keep anyone safe?” asked Jessie.  “They’re murderers and terrorists.”

 

“Girls, my father is neither a murderer nor a terrorist.  He’s a victim. They kidnapped him and forced him to do their bidding by torturing him, if he didn’t do what they asked.”

 

“How do we know that’s not what’s happening now?” Jessie asked.

 

“Because we rescued him!  That’s how!” Alex was starting to sound frustrated, but Maggie was on the twins’ side in this, so she kept quiet and let them do their thing as they all sat around the kitchen table talking on the phone.

 

“What if they wanted you to take him, so they could take something from you in exchange, like in chess?”  Jamie piped up. “Like Supergirl and her children.”

 

Alex sighed.  “You guys, that’s not what happened!”

 

“How do you know?” said Jessie.  

 

“Because I know my father!” Alex insisted.  “He would never do anything to hurt us.”

 

The twins looked completely unconvinced, but they stayed silent for a moment.

 

“He wants to meet you girls,” Alex told them.

 

The girls’ eyes narrowed.  “Of course he does,” Jessie sneered.  “He can’t kidnap us, if he doesn’t know who we are.”

 

“Jessie!” Alex chastised.  “You’re lucky he can’t hear you.  You would really hurt his feelings.”

 

“I somehow doubt that,” the younger twin crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Well, you’re hurting  **my** feelings!  Or do you doubt that too?”

 

Jessie looked genuinely regretful.  “Sorry, Mom.”

 

“Now, we’re bringing him home to meet you tomorrow night.  Tonight, we want him to stay in the infirmary at the DEO. He’s pretty beat up.”

 

“Who beat him up?” Jessie asked.

 

“Someone at Cadmus.”

 

“That just proves that they beat him until he agreed to do what they told him to do!” Jessie insisted.

 

“Jessie, that’s enough!” Alex said firmly.  “I don’t want to hear anymore of your suspicions!  My father, your grandfather, is not going to hurt you.  He’s not going to kidnap you, and he’s certainly not going to turn you over to Cadmus.  I promise, even if that was the plan, which it isn’t, I would not let that happen, and neither would  _ Mama. _  Have a little faith in me, OK?”

 

There were tears streaming down the twins’ faces now that Alex had dismissed them so thoroughly.  They looked pleadingly at Maggie to help them.

 

“You know, Alex, maybe you could wait a few more days before you introduce them, so the kids can get used to the idea of him being around, hmm?”  It wasn’t much, but it was something.

 

“Don’t be silly.  He’s coming over tomorrow, and that’s the end of it!”  Alex wouldn’t be reasoned with on this, apparently. “Kara and I won’t be home for a few hours.  Can you put the kids to bed for us?”

 

Maggie had a feeling the kids weren’t going to be sleeping tonight, but she agreed anyway.  “Sure.”

 

“Alright.  I love you all.  Be good.”

 

“I wanna say goodnight to  _ Mama!” _ Jamie whined.

 

“OK, hold on a minute,” Alex retrieved her wife from inside the med bay.

 

“Hi, babies!” Kara singsonged into the phone.  “I love you so much!”

 

“Love you too,  _ Mama,” _ the girls said solemnly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara worried.

 

The girls just pouted, and didn’t answer, so Maggie answered for them, “They’re afraid of Jeremiah because he works for Cadmus.”

 

“Girls, there’s nothing to be afraid of.  We rescued him, so he doesn’t have to work for them anymore.  You’ll see when you meet him. There’s nothing to worry about.  I promise.”

 

The girls remained silent, looking forlornly down at the table.

 

“Alright, well, we need to get off the phone, so the girls can get washed up for bed,” Maggie spoke up.  “Love you, Kara.”

 

“Love you too, Maggie!”

 

They hung up the phone call, and Maggie corralled the kids into the shower, cuddling with whichever one wasn’t in the shower at the time.  She could feel the girls’ hearts racing inside their chests, and when both the kids were washed and dressed for bed, she brought them into the big bed with her.  She couldn’t help it. She wanted them close to her, especially with them being so scared. She put on a movie, and the girls curled up under each arm and tried to go to sleep.  It took them a while. They were still awake when Lena finally turned up after ten, but then, they put the girls between them, and they were finally able to go to sleep. Sort of.  The kids kept getting woken up by nightmares all night, even after Kara and Alex finally came home around midnight. Suffice it to be said, no one slept well that night.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


The girls were ridiculously fussy in the morning.  First, they didn’t want to get out of bed, then, they whined when Kara made them get dressed.  Then they complained that they were still hungry after they ate the breakfast that Lena and Alex had made.  She made them make their own food after that, and of course, they cried about that too. Then, when Maggie and Lena left for work, they practically had a meltdown.  She knew it was because they didn’t sleep well, so she tried to be patient with them, but Alex wanted to strangle them a little. 

 

Besides the fact that Saturday was their normal grocery shopping day, they also had to prepare for their family dinner that night.  Eliza had driven in the night before, and she would be arriving at the apartment any minute. Hopefully her magic grandma powers would help them out today because Alex wasn’t sure she wouldn’t kill her daughters by the end of the day, if they kept being so impossible and whiny.  

 

When Eliza showed up, the kids ran to her, clutching her for dear life.  “Oh, hello, my girls!” she squeezed them tightly. “What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing their gloomy faces.

 

Alex sighed helplessly.  “They’re afraid Dad’s gonna kidnap them and take them to Cadmus.”

 

“Oh, my sweet girls.  Do you really think we’d let that happen?  Hmm?” Eliza asked them.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to stop them,” Jessie answered despairingly.

 

“I think you’re wrong,” Eliza disagreed.  “I think the people who love you would give their lives to protect you from anything like that.  In fact, I know it.”

 

“And yet, no one wants to hide us from him,” Jessie complained.

 

“He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Eliza said firmly.  “I won’t let him.”

 

The kids looked skeptical.  Alex didn't blame them. Eliza couldn't do much to protect them, even if she wanted to.  But the rest of them could. They would definitely protect the kids with their lives.

 

“No one will let anything bad happen to you girls,” Kara spoke up.  “You're safe. I promise.”

 

The twins clung to Eliza.   They looked like they were going to a funeral.  

 

Alex couldn't think of what else she could possibly say to make them feel better, so she just pulled them into her arms.  “I love you girls so much. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” 

 

The girls remained as serious as the dead.

 

“We need to get moving if we’re going to get everything done for tonight,” Kara reminded them.  “I don’t want to serve Jeremiah pizza and potstickers for his homecoming dinner.”

 

“Surprise of all surprises,” Alex teased.

 

“Haha,” the Kryptonian retorted.

 

“Where are Maggie and Lena?” Eliza inquired.

 

“They’re already at work,” Alex told her. 

 

“On a Saturday?  That’s a shame.”

 

“Yeah, well, they’ll catch up with us later on,” she said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything was set and ready for Jeremiah’s arrival.  They had chickens in the oven, almost fully cooked, and everyone had pitched in to make a feast fit for a king.  Even the kids helped out, even though they hadn’t cheered up in the least all day. Kara insisted that they all dress up a little, so everyone was looking dapper, and the food smelled positively amazing.

 

Eliza had gone to pick up her husband from the DEO, and in the meantime, everyone else arrived to help celebrate his return.  In addition to the five Danvers gals, there was Maggie, Lena, Winn, Mon-El, James and Lucy. J’onn would be arriving at some point too, but he wasn’t there yet.

 

The twins huddled around Mon-El, and he looked about as grim as they did.  Alex was aggravated with them. Her father would never hurt his grandchildren.  Ever. She wished she could shake some sense into them. They were taking this way too far.

 

Finally, the door opened and Eliza walked in first, followed by Jeremiah.  When he saw Alex and Kara with hands full of plates and silverware, he grinned and said, “The last time I saw you two set a table, it was only after we took your phones away.”

  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Alex smirked.

  
“Yeah, we were perfect angels,” Kara insisted.

  
“Oh, really? That's the party line?” Eliza scoffed.

 

“I seem to recall a lot of grumbling,” said Jeremiah.

 

“Well, times have changed, Dad,” Alex told him.

  
“Yes,” Kara added.  “We have embraced being helpful.”

  
“On scales both large and small,” Jeremiah smiled, hugging his daughters.   
  


Alex turned around to introduce her children, and they were gone.  “Girls! Where'd you go?” She looked through the kitchen doorway into the living room.  They weren't there. “Did you guys see the kids?” she asked the people in the living room.

 

“I think they went in the bedroom,” James answered.

 

The agent sighed.  “Girls!” she called, walking down the hall to their room.  When she got there, she still didn't see them. She looked in her and Kara’s room.  No one. “Kara!” she hollered.

 

The Kryptonian hurried to her side.  “What's wrong?”

 

“I can't find the kids!”

 

Kara lowered her glasses and looked around.  “They're under their beds,” she huffed.

 

Alex growled.  She stomped into the kids’ room and demanded, “Girls, you get out here right now!  You're being very rude, and I won't tolerate it! You're grandpa wants to meet you.  Come on!”

 

The twins dragged themselves out from under their beds, and grabbed one another’s hands, looking like dead men walking.

 

“Oh, come on!  You should be happy right now!” she insisted.  “You’re meeting your long, lost grandpa! Let's go!”  She and Kara each grabbed one of them by the hand and tugged them, dragging their feet, back toward the living room where everyone was waiting.  When they finally had the kids in front of her father, she happily introduced them. “Dad, this is Jessie, and this is Jamie.”

 

Jeremiah smiled at them.  “Hello, girls. It's really great to meet you.”  He took a step towards them, and all of a sudden, Jamie's eyes started glowing red, and he just barely ducked down enough in time to miss a full blast of heat vision.

 

Everyone exclaimed in shock and amazement, as they watched Jamie blast a hole through one of the windows.

 

“Oh my God!” Alex shouted, grabbing her daughter and checking her over.  “Are you OK?”

 

“Mommy, what just happened?” she grabbed hold of mother, who yelped.

 

“Ouch!”  She tried to loosen her daughter's hold on her.

 

“Sorry!” Jamie pulled back.  

 

“Jamie, I think you just got your powers!” Alex told her.

 

“She didn’t have powers before?” Jeremiah asked.

 

Alex shook her head.  “They’ve never had powers.”

 

“She just got too scared, I guess.”  Kara put her hand in Jamie's. “Here, squeeze my hand.”

 

Jamie obeyed and squeezed with all her might.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kara said.  “I can feel that pressure for sure.”

 

There was an uproar of noise from people exclaiming about Jamie’s powers, and the girl put her hands over her ears.  “ _ Mama! _ ”

 

Kara pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tightly.  “It’s OK, baby,” she spoke softly. “Just take slow, deep breaths and try to calm down.”

 

The elder twin took some deep breaths and let them out, bombarding the room with cold air.

 

“Slow down, baby,” Kara encouraged.  “It’s gonna be OK.”

 

Jamie slowed her breathing, and the temperature stopped dropping.

 

“Good girl,” Kara soothed her, stroking her back.

 

“I can’t believe it!” said Alex.  “You got your powers from being afraid of your grandpa?  That’s just great. Real lovely.”

 

“You can’t seriously be mad right now,” Maggie commented.

 

“I’m frustrated!” Alex huffed.  “You know, this was supposed to be a happy occasion.  My dad is home, after fifteen years of being kidnapped by Cadmus, and I thought we were all going to enjoy his company.  I didn’t know I was gonna have to drag my kids out from under their beds like little four-year-olds! I didn’t know my daughter was gonna come this close to killing her own grandfather!”

 

“It was an accident, Mommy!” Jamie exclaimed tearfully.

 

“I know it was.  That’s not the point.  The point is, this was supposed to be a celebration.  Now, it’s just chaos.”

 

“Aren’t you happy Jamie has powers to protect herself now?” Jessie asked.

 

“It’s not about that,” Alex defended.  “And you know we didn’t want you girls to have powers!”

 

“Well, that’s too bad!” Jessie yelled angrily.  “We’re getting powers, whether you like it or not!”

 

“Don’t you speak to your mother like that, young lady!” Eliza snapped.  “Don’t you think you’ve acted out enough for the day?”

 

Jessie harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest.  “I just don’t want to be kidnapped and taken to Cadmus. What’s so wrong with that?”

 

“What’s wrong is that I would never do that to you girls,” Jeremiah assured gently.  “Not ever. Everything I’ve ever done has been to protect your mothers, and your grandmother.  That protection extends to you, as well.”

 

“Name one thing you did to protect us,” Jamie demanded, hands on her hips.

 

Alex had never been so angry with her children in their entire lives.  “You know what? This was a bad idea. You both can go to your room. I’m tired of this.  You’re grounded until further notice. I’m really sorry about this, Dad. You don’t deserve this.”

 

Jamie stomped her foot, and it went through the floorboards.

 

“That’s just great.  I guess you’re giving up your allowance now, too.”

 

Jamie started crying, and the next thing Alex knew, she wasn’t standing there anymore, and the bedroom door was slamming shut.

 

“Hey, wait for me!” Jessie exclaimed when she realized she’d been left behind.  She ran for the bedroom, and they all heard the door slam shut behind her too.

 

“I am so sorry, you guys,” Alex apologized to the room.  “I’ll understand if you wanna leave, but there’s still a whole dinner here, if you wanna stay and bring the mood back up.”

 

“Well, I hope no one leaves,” said Jeremiah.  “I’m ready to celebrate my freedom. I’m sure the kids will come around soon enough.  They’ll learn that I’m not here to hurt them.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Alex said wistfully.  “I want us to be a family again.”

 

“Me too, sweetheart.”

 

Maggie and Lena tried to sneak off, but Alex stopped them.

 

“We were just gonna check on the kids,” Maggie said quietly.

 

“No, you guys.  Leave them alone.  You didn’t have to spend the day with them acting like little monsters.  We’ll deal with them later. They’re not going anywhere.”

 

The pair looked at each other in concern, but they respected her wishes and left the kids alone for now.  They could talk to them later.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So sorry I'm late.”  J’onn finally came through the door.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, J'onn,” Eliza smiled at him.

 

“Oh, hey! I forgot to do something earlier.”  Jeremiah hugged the Martian tightly with his one arm.  “Thank you. Thank you for saving my life again. Thank you for keeping your promise to watch over my girls.

 

“It was an honor,” J’onn smiled.

 

“A toast,” said Kara.  “To coming home.”

 

“Coming home,” the group toasted.

 

They all sat down at the table to eat dinner.  Jeremiah asked questions to get to know everyone, especially Maggie and Lena.  He was very kind and sweet to them. Kara was relieved. After his initial reaction to their relationships, she was a bit worried.  Of course, she needn't have been concerned. Jeremiah was as good as they came.

 

After dinner was mostly finished, Jeremiah turned a bit serious.  “Now, obviously, this is going to be a time of adjustment, but I hope you'll all be patient with me.  I've seen and done things that I wish I hadn't.”

 

“Dad,” Alex interrupted, “Don't.”

 

“No, sweetie.  If I'm going to move forward, I can't ignore my past.  Cadmus changed me, they tried to break me, but in the process, they made me dangerous.  I know their weaknesses, and I'm here to work with all of you to make our planet safer. So, if you'll have me, Director, I'd like to return to the DEO.  Formally.”

 

“J'onn? Can he?” asked Kara.

 

J’onn smiled.  “Pending a full psych evaluation and a field readiness exam, we'll give you the tour tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, friend.  All right.” Jeremiah hugged J’onn.

 

Mon-El muttered to Kara under his breath, “I'm in the DEO for two months before I can pee alone, and he just walks right back in?” 

 

“Say something nice to him,” Kara said through gritted teeth.  “Now.”

 

The Daxamite cleared his throat.  “I just wish you were coming back at a time of peace, sir.”

 

“We all do,” Kara added.

 

“What a lucky thing that you have returned when you did.”

 

“You mean when he was rescued, right, Mon-El?” Alex said dangerously.

 

“Um…  I mean, that it is very fortunate that Dr. Danvers has returned just as a fusion bomb has become a threat.  A fusion bomb that only he's mentioned and no one else has seen. I mean, what a gift.”

 

“What did you just say to my father?” Alex snapped.

 

“And now he's just gonna go right back to the DEO,” Mon-El continued.  “With full access, I'm guessing, right, J'onn? No background checks for your old soldier buddy.”

 

“You need to back up!” Alex barked.

 

He pressed on.  “Why don't you just let him right back in?”

 

Kara pulled him out of his seat and started shoving him out the door.  When they were in the outer hallway, she closed the door behind them.

 

“What?”  Mon-El huffed.  “Why are you pushing me?  So, we're just gonna give him free rein? Why is-  Why is no one questioning this? Is that not crazy?” 

 

She tried to get him to see reason.  “If your father walked through that door right now, after all these years that you thought he was dead, what would you do?” 

 

“I would run.”

 

“Run?”

 

“Because he was not a good man.”

 

“You know what?  I'm sorry about that.  But this is not about you.  And your suspicion and your disrespect are out of line, and you need to leave my home.”

 

“Kara!  No!”

 

“Yes!  Goodbye!”  She pointed down the hall to the exit.

 

“But I rode here with Winn!”

 

“Well, you can walk by yourself now.  You're a big boy. Besides, it'll give you time to think about how you've been acting.  Jeremiah is not a threat. He deserves respect.”

 

“You're making a huge mistake!” Mon-El huffed before storming off.

 

Kara shook her head and collected herself before she went back into the apartment.  “I am so sorry, Jeremiah.”

 

Her father-in-law smiled at her.  “It’s OK. He doesn’t know any better.  He’ll come around.”

 

“I hope so.”  Kara addressed the rest of the table.  “Does anyone else have anything negative to say about Jeremiah being here?  I’ll show you to the door, if you do.” She looked them each in the eye, but they all remained silent.  “Good.”

 

Lena smirked.  “Any deal where my mother is the loser is a deal I can live with.”  She raised her glass in cheers.

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Maggie clinked her glass against Lena’s.

 

Jeremiah nodded seriously.  “I’ve sabotaged her where I could.  Trust me. You’d have heard from them a lot sooner, if I hadn’t gotten in the way of some pretty big plans.  It always costs me, but it’s always worth it. She wouldn’t let me have anything to do with the Metallo project, or I would have sabotaged those guys too.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, Jeremiah,” Kara put her hand on his.  “Metallo is dead because of Lillian’s own pride. She sabotaged herself on that one.  I’m sure she’ll do it again soon. That’s when we’ll get her.”

 

“I hope so,” he said wistfully.  “But enough about Cadmus. Let’s put that down as a work topic, and we’ll talk about work at work.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea,” said Alex.

 

“I’m really enjoying getting to know all of you,” Jeremiah smiled at them.  “I’m glad my girls have such good friends.”

 

“I agree with that,” added Eliza.

 

“This isn’t just our group of friends,” Kara grinned.  “They’re our family. Yours too, if you choose to accept them.”

 

Jeremiah raised his glass to them.  “How could I resist? You’ve all been so good to my girls.  I can’t thank you enough for accepting me back.”

 

“It’s our pleasure,” Lucy chimed in.  “Ever since we found out that you were still alive, Alex has been going crazy from not finding you.  It’s a real win to finally have you here.”

 

“Yeah, anything you need, you just let us know,” James offered.

 

“Thanks guys,” said Jeremiah.  “I hate to be the party pooper, but I’m kinda worn out.  Would you mind if we called it a night?”

 

“Of course, not, Dad.  This is all about you. If you’re tired, you should get some rest,” Alex encouraged.  “J’onn’s gonna set you up with a room at the same hotel as mom. That way you’re not alone, but you can still have your own space.  Under a fake name, of course.”

 

Jeremiah grimaced.  “That sounds wonderful.  Thanks, but I think I’d feel a lot safer at the DEO.”  

 

“Oh,” Alex nodded with understanding.  “Whatever you want is fine, of course.”

 

He started clearing his dishes, but Kara stopped him.

 

“Don’t worry about that.  “We’ll take care of everything,” she assured him.  “Why don’t you take some stuff with you, in case you get hungry later?”  She took his dishes and started packing up a couple of Glad bowls to send with him.

 

He chuckled.  “I’m not sure how hungry I’ll be after eating so much, but thanks.”  He accepted the food she gave him with a smile.

 

“I'll take you back and get you settled in,” J’onn offered.  “Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the hotel? We can put some undercover security up for you, if you want.”

 

“No, no, I’d really feel much safer at the DEO, where I know they won’t find me.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“Alright.  I love you so much, Dad.”  Alex hugged him tightly. Her heart longed for the day when he felt safe again.  Until then, she’d just have to give him all the love she could muster. 

 

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

Kara and Eliza also hugged him and gave him their love, and the rest of the group gave them their good wishes as he headed out the door.

 

“Alright,” Alex sighed.  “I need to go deal with my children.  Excuse me, guys.” She walked purposefully down the hall to the kids’ room.  She couldn’t hear them doing anything, so she wondered if they’d fallen asleep.  She knocked on the door. Nothing. She opened the door a crack, but when she didn’t see anything, she opened it all the way.  No one was there. She looked under their beds. Nope. In the closet. No one. She searched her own room, under the bed, and in the closet, but to no avail.  “God damn it!” she hissed. “Kara!”

 

The Kryptonian ran to her.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“The kids are missing again.”

 

Kara lowered her glasses with a huff and looked around the apartment.  “Uh…”

 

“What?” Alex was worried now.

 

“I don’t see them anywhere,” Kara pushed her glasses back up.

 

“Shit!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it, or hate it, leave me a comment! I'm needy. lol


	41. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to the twins after they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese.
> 
> You may have noticed that I've started posting only every other week. I don't know how I was writing a whole chapter every week before, but the process has slowed down in my brain to this. Sorry. I'm still writing, though! I hope you're still enjoying it. ;)

 

Jamie zipped away from her mother as fast as she could, which was now incredibly fast.  She was just livid. She finally had her powers, but it was a complete disaster. Her own mother couldn’t even be happy for her because she was so blinded by the return of her father that she couldn’t see that he was still working for Cadmus.  Jamie wouldn’t have any part in it. Her mother couldn’t punish her, and her grandfather couldn’t kidnap her, if she wasn’t there anymore. She climbed up on her bed and started bouncing.

 

“What are you doing?” Jessie asked, when she finally caught up to her.

 

“I’m going to figure out how to fly real quick,” Jamie informed her.  “Then we can escape through the window while Jeremiah’s distracted.”

 

“Cool!”  Jessie stood by her own bed and watched as Jamie jumped and floated a few times.

 

“OK.  I’ve got this.”  Jamie jumped one more time, floated, and stayed up this time.  “OK. Now moving around.” She didn’t know how it worked, but all she had to do was think it, and she was moving forward toward her sister.  When she wanted to stop, she just had to think ‘stop,’ and when she wanted to go down, she floated down. Once she was in front of Jessie, she picked her sister up very gently and floated up with her.  “Yeah, this is easy. The only thing making it weird is that my vision is all over the place. I can see through the walls. I can see through your skin. I can see everything. Plus, I hear everything going on in all the apartments in the whole building.  Even the people outside. It’s noisy.” She lowered them back to the floor. “OK, I'll go out the window first. Then you follow me, and I'll catch you and lower us to the ground.”

 

“OK,” Jessie agreed.

 

Jamie climbed out the window and got her flight bearings, then urged her twin out into her arms.  

 

“Ouch!  Not so tight!” Jessie complained.

 

Jamie loosened her grip a little.  “Sorry! I need to work on my strength, I guess.”  She lowered them gently to the ground, looking around to make sure no one saw them.  The coast seemed to be clear, but it was hard to be sure. Her vision was really wonky.  “Where should we go now?”

 

“I think we should go to Lena’s” her sister answered.  “She has all that extra security. Maybe we’ll be safe there.”

 

“OK,” Jamie agreed.  “Race you!”

 

“No fair!” Jessie whined.  “My powers haven’t kicked in yet.”

 

“Fine, how about, you get on my back, and I’ll run us both there.  It’ll be faster.”

 

Jessie vacillated for a minute before giving in, “Oh, alright.  I can’t wait till I get my powers too!” She climbed on Jamie’s back, and they were off.

 

“Wow, it’s like I’m just running with an empty backpack on.  I can feel you there, but I don’t really feel your weight, like before.  Or, well, your weight feels like nothing now.”

 

“Cool!  I can’t wait to smash some stuff!” Jessie cheered.

 

“Of course you wanna smash stuff, you oaf!” Jamie rolled her eyes.

 

“Well what do you want to do?” asked Jessie.

 

Jamie grinned.  “I wanna go fast!” she ran a little faster, but she didn’t want to go so fast that she tipped someone off.  Especially since she was running with her sister on her back. 

 

In a few minutes, they were passing by a McDonald’s, and Jamie stopped running.  Jessie hopped off of Jamie’s back and ran inside under her own power. “Food!” she cheered.

 

“Oh boy!” Jamie said happily.

 

They went straight to the line at the front counter.  The store was fairly busy, so they waited their turns, then they ordered a ton of food and paid for it with the shiny new bills they had been given at their birthday party.  It hadn’t even been a week since they got it, so they hadn’t had time to spend it yet. Now was the perfect opportunity to do so.

 

They waited for their food, filling up their cups with the most caffeinated soda they could find, and when their numbers were called, they snagged their trays and found a table near the back, away from the windows.  They ate their meals with relish. They hardly ever got real fast food like this. It was a great treat. They chowed down like they were starving. 

 

“I can see your skull,” Jamie told her sister, after they'd finished most of their food.  “It’s gross.”

 

“Stop it!” Jessie told her.  “Don’t look through me. I don’t like that.”

 

“I can’t help it!” Jamie whined.  I can see through everything, and it’s hard to get a handle on it.  Everything’s all weird-looking.”

 

Jessie took a bite of some of her fries.  “OK, well, just don’t look at me, then.”

 

“Where else am I supposed to look?  Looking at the other people in here is worse!  I can see under their clothes, but more than that, I can see through their skin.  I can see everything!”

 

“Just try to focus on something.  Look at your tray, and try to read the words on the paper.”

 

“Shamrock shakes are back,” Jamie read.  “Oh! Let’s go get one of those!” She tugged her sister up to the counter, and they ordered a large shake each.

 

“Mmm, yes, this was a great idea!” Jessie said happily.  

 

They went back to their seats and started back in on the rest of their food.  When they were mostly done, there was a man that came out of the bathroom looking both drunk and homeless.  When he laid eyes on the twins, he grinned in a way that made Jamie nervous.

 

“Hello, beautiful girls!  What’s your names?”

 

The girls gave him a look of disgust and didn’t answer.

 

“I said, what’s your names, little ladies?” he repeated.  “Where’s your mama? You can come home with me, if you want.  I’ll take good care a ya.” His coat smelled like B.O., and his breath stank like liquor.  It was quite unpleasant.

 

Jamie was close to throwing up from the smell alone.  “Get away from us, you nasty freak!” she exclaimed.

 

“Hey!” he barked, grabbing her arm.  “That’s not nice! I should teach you some manners!”  His face twisted into a terrifying snarl.

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!’ Jamie screamed at him, pushing him away from her.  He flew back way harder than she’d meant to throw him, and he fell back onto the row of tables next to them with a crunch.

 

He screamed in pain and slumped to the floor.  “Ah! Somebody call an ambulance! She broke my back!”  He continued to holler and carry on as he laid on the floor, but everyone just stared at him until one of the employees came running in after she heard all the noise.  She called 9-1-1, and had to ask around her what happened.

 

The kids tried to leave, but the McDonald’s employee stopped them, saying they needed to talk to the police about him harassing them.  They insisted it was fine, but she insisted they stay, or it would look suspicious. They tried leaving anyway, but the people around them joined together to block them.  They had no human way out. They went back to their table and finished their food. If they were gonna be in trouble, then they were darn sure gonna finish eating first. It was always easier to get yelled at when they weren’t hungry.  When their phones started ringing, they just turned the ringers off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t see them anywhere,” Kara pushed her glasses back up.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Alex hissed.  Her heart was in her throat. She ran back into the kids’ room.  “Kara!” she exclaimed. “Their window is open.” She looked down at the street level, but there wasn’t anyone down there.  She pulled out her phone and called each of the kids, but their phones just rang and rang, and no one answered.

 

Kara eased her aside and peered out the window herself, sans glasses.  After a minute or so, she shook her head. “I’m gonna have to go after them as Supergirl.  Hopefully they didn’t get too far away.” She zipped out the window, leaving a pile of clothes behind her.

 

Alex called J’onn immediately.

 

“J’onzz,” he answered.

 

“J’onn, the kids ran away, and we have no idea where they went!”

 

“Isn’t Winn still at your place?”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”  Alex wanted to slap herself.  “Yes, I’ll get him on it.”

 

“WINN!” she screeched.

 

The tech came skidding through the doorway in a panic.  “What?”

 

“The kids are missing!” she informed him.  “Can you trace their phones?”

 

“Y-you don-  You don’t think that Cadmus-”

 

“No!” Alex snapped.  “I think my too-big-for-her-britches, newly-powered daughter flew off with her sister, and they’re trying to hide somewhere, though, where they would go, or think they’re going, I have no fucking idea.”

 

“What the hell’s going on?” Maggie asked, barging into the room.  Alex's tone must have spooked her.

 

“The kids ran off,” Alex huffed.

 

“More like few off,” Winn corrected, getting a dirty look from Alex.

 

Maggie’s brow raised.  “What? Why would they do that?”

 

“Fear?  Spite? Who knows?” Alex answered.

 

Winn started fiddling around on his phone.  “I’ll ping their location. Just give me a minute.  I put special apps on their new phones that tell me exactly where they are, I just have to sign into mine.”

 

“I’m gonna let everyone know what’s going on,” Maggie said, exiting the room.

 

“OK,” Alex said, looking over Winn’s shoulder.

 

Winn just selected which phone he wanted to ping, clicked a button, and it was as good as done.  A little map popped up on the screen, and a pin was set on a location not too far away, but much farther than Alex would have thought.  “They’re at McDonald’s,” he informed her.

 

“Of course they are,” Alex huffed.  They grounded them from dinner, what else should she expect, really?  “Alright, she sighed, a bit relieved. Let me call Kara.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello?” Kara picked up her phone.  “Alex, did you find them?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed.  “They’re at the McDonald’s on Larsen and 45th.”

 

“I’m on my way.”  Kara clicked her earpiece off and flew toward the location her wife had given her.  She spotted her children as soon as they were in range. They were standing next to a police officer that looked like the daughter from ‘Family Matters’ that she and Alex used to watch when they were kids.  This did not give her warm, happy feelings, though. Not thirty feet away was a man in an ambulance with some sort of injury that was bleeding. Kara could smell the blood. She touched down next to her daughters, who looked at her with disdain.

 

“Oh, hello, Supergirl,” the officer greeted her politely.  “Not that it isn’t amazing to meet you, but I don’t think we have your kind of emergency here.  Unless you have healing powers.”

 

“I wish I did.  What happened?” Supergirl inquired.

 

The twins remained silent, arms crossed over their chests.

 

Officer J. Copeland, according to her badge, answered instead, “Well, that man was harassing these two children, and when they tried to push him away from them, he fell and hurt his back.  “The story was corroborated by all the witnesses. Most of them say he threw himself backwards, and that’s what caused him to be injured. He probably just wants to try to sue the company. You know how people can be.”

 

Kara put her hands on her hips to try and indicate to her children that she knew she would probably be getting a slightly different story when they got home, and that they were in serious trouble, but neither of them looked the least bit concerned.  They still wore the same looks of disrespect they’d had from the second she’d flown in. She crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation.

 

The cop looked back and forth between Supergirl and the twins.  “Uh…”

 

“Well!” Kara exclaimed, hoping the cop wasn’t catching a clue.  “I should be going. No reason for me to be here, clearly.”

 

Still, the girls said nothing.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Officer Copeland said.  “Have a good night.”

 

“You too,” she said before flying off.  As she headed back, she called Alex. “Babe, I need you to go get the girls.  The cop there was about to recognize them as Supergirl’s children. I had to get outta there.”

 

“Ah, goddammit!” Alex snapped.  “Why were there cops there?” She didn’t wait for an answer.  She just hung up the phone. Kara flew in through the window in time to see her wife leaving.  Alex grabbed her jacket and her keys. “Maggie, you’re coming with me!” She snatched the detective by the shirt collar and pulled her along.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Alex and Maggie took the van to go pick up the twins.  She drove like a bat out of hell, and they were there in ten minutes.  She was going to kill her daughters. Anything could have happened to them while they were out.  They were so afraid of their grandpa and Cadmus, they put themselves in more danger by running off.

 

When they pulled into the parking lot, the twins were sitting at a picnic table, drinking sodas and looking wholly unconcerned at the trouble they were in.  Next to them was an attractive black female cop with short, wavy hair. She too was drinking a soda, and she seemed to be asking the kids questions, to which the kids only nodded or shook their heads.  In the police car in front of them, there was a middle-aged, bald, white guy that appeared to be doing paperwork.

 

“Detective Sawyer,” the male cop greeted them.  “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“Jenkins,” Maggie shook his hand.  “My friend here is picking up her kids.  They ran off earlier tonight, and we’ve been looking all over for them.  This is Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.”

 

Alex shook the guy’s hand, and he lead them over to the picnic table where the twins were still sitting, acting for all the world like nothing was even wrong.  She looked down at them and crossed her arms over her chest. “What do you girls have to say for yourselves?” she demanded.

 

Jessie chewed lazily on her straw.  “We were hungry.”

 

“You were hungry?  Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started acting like fools at home.  You guys are in big trouble. You’re gonna be lucky if you’re not grounded for the rest of your lives.”

 

“Better grounded at home, than imprisoned at Cadmus,” Jessie retorted.

 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers in frustration.  “For the millionth time, your grandpa is not going to turn you over to Cadmus!”

 

“Isn’t that the anti-alien terrorist group?  What would they want with two little girls?” Jenkins asked.

 

“They wouldn’t.  That’s the whole point,” Alex informed him.  “They have nothing to worry about. They’re just being ridiculous.  My father was their prisoner, but the kids are accusing him of being a double agent.  Honestly, I think they’ve just seen too many movies.”

 

The kids glared at her.  She knew perfectly well why Cadmus might want two little girls, but these cops didn’t need to know that.  Besides, her father would never do that, so it just wasn't an issue.

 

“Your dad’s an alien?” Jenkins asked.

 

“No, he’s a scientist,” Alex answered.

 

“Ah,” Jenkins and Copeland nodded.  Two hysterical kids was far more believable than a crazy double-agent for an anti-alien terrorist group.  They got right down to business.

 

“You girls wanna tell your mom what happened?” Copeland asked them.

 

They shook their heads.

 

“You want us to tell her?” Copeland tried.

 

The girls shook their heads again.

 

“Well, somebody better friggin tell me!” Alex demanded.

 

Copeland turned to a page in her notes.  “According to the girls, and confirmed by witnesses, an older white male, drunk, approached them and started making inappropriate comments to them.  When he grabbed one of them, she pushed him away, and he threw himself backwards, causing him to slip and fall back into a table. Your daughters say they don’t want to press charges, they just want to be done with it.”

 

“Out of the frying pan, and into the fire.  Am I right?” Alex shook her head in dismay. “Let’s go, then.  Get in the van. And throw those sodas away. You’re grounded. You’ll be lucky if you ever get soda again.”

 

If looks could kill, Alex would be a pile of dust on the ground.  Then she remembered that yes, one of her daughters could kill her with a look now.  It was very unsettling. They would all be making a trip to the DEO the next day. She wanted Jamie to be able to control her powers, and that was the safest place for her to learn.  The twins took their sweet time getting up to throw their drinks away. They sucked down the rest of their sodas before they actually threw their cups in the garbage and headed for the van.  Alex just shook her head. They were gonna push her until she lost it, and she wasn't looking forward to that. They had already pushed every button she had by misbehaving all day.

 

She and Maggie thanked the officers and climbed into the van, not saying a word until the cops were out of range, then she lit into them.  “What the hell were you two thinking? I can’t believe you would just run off like that. How irresponsible can you be? I thought you two were smarter than that.  You think Cadmus is dangerous? There’s lots of dangerous things in this world, and you’re lucky something worse didn’t happen! You’re also lucky that those people didn’t figure out that you used your powers to push that guy!  Don’t even try to pretend like that’s not what happened. I grew up with  _ your Mama _ .  I know better than that.  I know exactly what it sounds like when people describe seeing what they don’t understand.  I understand that. What I don’t understand is why you two thought it might be a good idea to use powers that you don’t understand to go out in public and do god-knows-what!”

 

“I told you!  We were hungry!” Jessie insisted.

 

“We were having dinner!  You could have easily acted like respectable human beings and come and ate with us!  You chose to at like fools, so you got to sit in your room. It’s your own fault! You could have even waited until grandpa left, but no.”

 

“We didn’t know how long that would be, and we figured we’d leave while he was distracted,” said Jamie.  “I can protect us from ordinary street bums. But even  _ Mama _ has trouble fighting Cadmus.”

 

“You can’t be using your powers in public!” Alex hollered.  “That’s Rule Number One! Rule Number Two: Don’t tell anyone about your powers!  Is that understood? No one! Not even Shayla! Rule Number Three: You still live under all the same house rules you lived under before.  You do not get special treatment just because you have powers now. The only new thing that will be happening is you  **will** be going to the DEO, and you **will** be training how to control your powers.  You will not be learning how to fight. You will not be going out and taking on missions, and you will not, I repeat  **will not** be getting any supersuits.  Any attempt at doing what Supergirl does will result in an actual, real-life arrest by the DEO.  Am I making myself perfectly clear?”

 

Neither twin answered.  They simply glared defiantly at their feet.

 

“I said, am I making myself perfectly clear?” she repeated louder and angrier.

 

“Yes!  God!” Jamie huffed.

 

“Jessie?  Are you listening?”

 

“I don’t have any powers!” she griped.

 

“I don’t care!  The rules still apply to you, if and when you get powers.  Do you understand?”

 

“Fine!” Jessie growled.

 

“You can both go straight to bed when we get home.  Do not pass Go. Do not collect two-hundred dollars.  The only thing I want you to do is go straight to your room, take your showers and get in your beds.  No TV. No video games. No games of any kind. When your showers are done, that’s it. Lights out.”

 

The children scoffed.  “It’s not even bedtime yet!”

 

“That's too bad.  You should have behaved yourselves today!  We could have celebrated two things tonight.”

 

“ _ Mama  _ said I got my powers from getting scared!” Jamie argued.  “Not from celebrating.” 

 

Alex sighed.  She was at her wits’ end, and she just didn't know what to say anymore.  “I'm done with this circular conversation. Your grandpa is never gonna hurt you!  Now drop it!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was silence in the car for the rest of the drive.  Everyone was too angry to speak. Except Maggie. She was just feeling awkward.  Still, she kept her mouth shut. She was actually quite torn on how to feel. On the one hand, she wanted to be happy for Alex that her father was back.  On the other hand, she didn't like how mad Alex was at the kids. They were scared, and instead of trying to soothe them, she was yelling at them. It was very uncharacteristic of Alex to be so down on her children.  Maggie wanted to say something, but she didn't want to start yet another argument. She bit back a heavy sigh and tried to think of a solution.

 

When they got back to the Danvers’ apartment, the twins dragged their feet going inside, irritating Alex even more.  That was what made Maggie blurt out, “Why don't you and Kara take the night off, and let me and Lena take care of the kids for the night?  Hmm? That will give you some time off to cool down.”

 

“I don't know, Maggie.  I don't want them taking advantage of you.”

 

“They won't.  Come on. You know me better than that.  You guys can spend the night at Lena’s, and we'll stay here.  What do you say?”

 

Alex sighed.  “I'll talk to Kara and see what she says.”

 

Maggie internally crossed her fingers.  She was completely convinced that the kids would be better off with her tonight.  Obviously, Alex wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. Who knew what Kara was gonna do when they got inside.  They didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as they got inside, Kara and Lena ran to them. Lena hugged them first.  Kara did too, but she also started in on them.

 

“What were you girls thinking?  You could have gotten seriously hurt!  And you'll be lucky, if that guy doesn't sue us!”

 

“Nothing can hurt me now!” Jamie reminded her.  “I'm like you now.”

 

“There is stuff that can hurt us!” Kara rebutted.

 

“Like at Cadmus?”  

 

Alex banged her fist on the counter.  “You know what, Maggie? I’m done. You can go ahead and deal with them all you like.  I just can’t handle their attitudes anymore. You know, this was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of our lives!  I just don’t know what to do anymore.” She stormed off to the bedroom, leaving the rest of them looking awkwardly at each other.

 

“Lena, my love,” Maggie spoke pointedly.  “Would it be OK for Alex and Kara to stay at your place tonight, so they can get a break from the kids, while you and I and the twins stay here?”

 

The CEO narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “As a matter of fact, I think that’s a great idea.”

 

Kara looked unsure, but the way Lena was staring her down had her caving in no time.  “Alright. I think Alex needs it more than me, but I’ll go with her to try to help her calm down.  Is that OK with you kids?” she asked.

 

The twins nodded.  Maggie just assumed they wanted to get away from their parents as badly as their parents wanted to get away from them.  That’s partly why she insisted on this arrangement in the first place. Plus, Alex needed to get her head out of her ass, and maybe if she slept on it, she’d come to her senses.

 

“Come on, girls.” the detective put her arms around them.  “Your mom wants you to take your showers.” She walked with them to the bedroom.  “Let’s pick out what you want to wear to bed.”

 

“They don’t need your help with that,” Alex told her as she passed them with her overnight bag.

 

Maggie gave her a Look.  “I got this, Alex. You worry about yourself right now.”

 

“Fine.  I’m outta here.  Kara, are you coming?” she called into the other room.

 

“I’m ready when you are,” came the reply.

 

“See you tomorrow,” was all Alex said, as she turned and walked away.  Maggie really hoped the agent got it together soon.

 

Luckily, as Alex and Kara were leaving, Lena came into the bedroom.  “Hello, my darlings.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and the detective could sense how tense her partner was.  “I’d like to talk to you all before you get in the shower, if that’s OK?”

 

“OK,” both the kids answered quietly, sitting down on their beds.

 

Lena nudged Maggie in Jessie’s direction, as she herself went to sit down next to Jamie.  “I know you’ve probably had enough lecturing tonight, but-” Lena started angrily tearing up.  “You really scared us tonight! Don’t you ever run away like that again! I don’t care if you do have powers.  You never know who’s out there.”

 

Jamie started crying too.  “I’m sorry, Lena!” She tried to hug the CEO, but got a yelp in return.  “Sorry!” She scooted away and dropped her head into her hands in her lap, sobbing, “I’m sorry.”

 

Maggie looked at Jessie, and she had tears streaming down her face too.  She held the girl tighter, and wrapped both arms around her.

 

Lena pulled Jamie back into her arms, though the poor girl refused to touch her back for fear of hurting her again.  “It’s OK, sweetheart. You’ll get it soon enough.” She kissed the twin’s face and swiped at her tears. “I love you so much.  Shh. It’s OK. You’re safe. We’re safe. Everyone’s safe. Jeremiah isn’t hurting anyone, and honestly, I think you’re safe from him.  Whatever he’s done, he’s done to protect his family, and that means you. He didn’t know about you until yesterday, so I don’t think my mother knows about you, or she would have already come after you.   **IF,** and I mean  **if** Jeremiah does plan to betray us in some way, I don’t think it’ll be to kidnap you girls.”

 

Maggie thought about Lena’s reasoning.  She still wasn’t sure that Cadmus wasn’t using him, but she could believe that Jeremiah wasn’t after the twins.  The question remained, if Cadmus was using him for something, what was it that he was after? She couldn’t think about that stuff right now.  They were trying to help the kids calm down, and if she wasn’t calm, they wouldn’t be. “I think Lena’s right,” she said with conviction. “I mean, when isn’t she, hmm?”  She winked at her partner.

 

Lena laughed, “Oh, that’s a good point.”

 

The twins half-smiled at this.  It was a start.

 

“OK, Jamie,” Lena patted her head,  “Let me turn on the shower for you, so you don’t break it.”

 

“Thanks,” the young blonde told her.  They got up and headed for the bathroom, leaving Jessie and Maggie in the room.

 

“I can’t wait till my powers kick in!” Jessie said excitedly.

 

Maggie pressed her lips together into a smile as best she could.  She wasn’t entirely convinced that Jessie was going to be getting her powers anytime soon.  From what she understood of a Kryptonian without powers is that they needed some sort of an adrenaline rush to jump start themselves.  If tonights encounters didn’t trigger the fearless twin’s powers, she might not get them for a while still. The problem was, Maggie didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news.  She tried to hedge around it a little. “How would you feel, if you didn’t get powers?”

 

“Bad,” Jessie answered right away.  “Very bad. I would feel like the universe was punishing me for not being the golden child.  I’m not as good as her. I’m just what’s left over.”

 

“Oh my god!” Maggie exclaimed.  “Do you really believe that?” She didn’t realize how heavy this was going to get.

 

There were tears in Jessie’s eyes, when she looked at Maggie.  “Yes. She’s smarter than I am. And she doesn’t get yelled at half as much as I do.”

 

Maggie didn’t usually cry, but this was something altogether different.  It hit her right in the gut, and she started crying rather hard, shaking her head and taking Jessie’s face between her hands, “You listen to me!  You are just as good and smart and perfect as she is! There is no way in hell that you’re not as good as her! With or without powers! The universe doesn’t punish people like that.  You have the wrong thoughts. Your thoughts need to be about empowerment and strength and positive things like that. You are a little mini goddess. You are smart and sweet and good! Those are the thoughts that you need to fill your mind with.  Don’t you ever put yourself down like that. Ever!” The two of them cried together, until Lena came back to the bedroom and sank down on the bed next to Jessie.

 

“Oh, honey,” she wrapped her arms around the both of them.  “I love you so much. It’s gonna be alright.” 

 

Jessie soon calmed down, but they stayed there, wrapped around each other, until Jamie was done washing up.

 

“I just left the water running,” she informed her sister.  “Better hurry.”

 

“OK,” Jessie sighed, grabbing her pajamas.  She extricated herself from Lena and Maggie’s embrace and headed for the bathroom.

 

Jamie took Jessie’s place between the two adults.  “I accidentally ripped my towel,” she said wryly, drying her hair with half the towel, and holding the other half in her lap.

 

“It’s OK, we can get a new one,” Lena assured her.  “Your  _ Mama _ told me that you’ll be going to the DEO tomorrow to help work on your strength training.  You’ll be a pro in no time.”

 

“You guys will come with me, right?”

 

“If that’s what you want, then of course we will,” Maggie told her.

 

Jamie nodded, looking relieved.  “I’ve never been to the DEO before,” she said thoughtfully.  “Have you guys been there?”

 

“Yep,” they both answered.

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“It’s sick,” said Maggie.  “Like, it’s a proper high-tech bad guy-alien tracking military program.  You’ll love it!”

 

“Cool.”  Jamie sat thoughtfully towelling at her hair for a few seconds.  “Thanks for talking to Jessie,” she said. “I didn’t meant to eavesdrop.  I just can’t help it now. I… I’m afraid that Jessie isn’t going to get her powers.  She doesn’t get scared like I do. She’s fearless. What if nothing ever scares her enough to trigger her powers?  She’s gonna hate me for the rest of our lives!”

 

“No,” Lena said gently, “She could never hate you.  You’re her twin sister. You have a bond that no one else in the world could ever replace.  Don’t forget that. And don’t forget to be good to her, especially if she doesn’t get her powers.”

 

“Yeah, she already feels inferior enough as it is,” Maggie said mournfully.

 

Jamie nodded.  “Yeah, I think that’s probably my fault.  I haven’t always been good to her.”

 

“There’s always time to change that,” said Lena.  “The more you can do to improve your relationship with her, the better.”

 

“I really wanna hug you guys, but I’m afraid of hurting you.”

 

Lena smiled at her.  “Just go slow and think gentle thoughts.”  She let Jamie put her arms around her. “There.  That’s a good pressure. See? You’re doing wonderfully!”

 

Jamie grinned, then turned to the detective, “Maggie?”

 

Maggie opened her arms and let the blonde hug her.  “Right there. That’s good. Good job. Good hug.”

 

Jamie seemed quite a bit more cheerful now.  A kid as cuddly as she was needed to learn how to touch people, or she would wither and die inside.  Maggie was only too happy to help her. She loved these kids like they were her own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena and Maggie helped Jamie practice hugging and holding hands while Jessie was in the shower.  Lena felt bad for the poor girl. She’d had a rough experience by being so scared of her grandfather that it triggered her powers.  Plus, it couldn't be any easier when her mother was so angry with her. But as Alex had said, they weren’t with them all day, so they weren’t angry with the twins to start with.  It was hard to see both points of view, but Alex was never angry like this. She had to concede that the kids really must have pushed her buttons that day. Lena had caught a glimpse of it that morning, so she could just imagine.

 

When Jessie was done, she came back in the bedroom and joined the group on her bed.  “Do we really have to go to bed?” she whined. “It's only eight o'clock!”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.  “Your mother wouldn’t punish you for no reason.  Just because Maggie and I weren’t around for your misbehaving, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.  There had to be a very good reason she was angry with you today.”

 

“She’s mad at us because we’re scared of Jeremiah!” Jessie insisted.

 

“No,” Maggie corrected, “She’s mad at you because you acted out all day long, and then you ran off.  We were witness to you mouthing off at least a little. You’re not innocent here, by any means. Don’t try and act like you are.”

 

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

 

“You know what I think?” Maggie continued.  “I think that if you girls want to insist on not being called babies anymore, then you should stop acting like babies.  This right here,” she indicated Jessie’s pose and attitude, “Is very babyish behavior. Do you think any of us go to work and act like that to get our way?  Do you think we would get to keep our jobs, if we did?”

 

The preteen deflated.  She let her arms fall back to her sides, though she still looked rather morose.

 

“That's a start,” Maggie encouraged.  “Now, do the right thing and go to bed, like you're supposed to.”

 

“And no more running off!” added Lena.  They stood up so Jessie could have her bed.

 

Both twins had tears streaming down their faces, but they climbed into their beds without any more arguments.  It made Lena’s heart ache that they were crying, but she knew she had to stay firm. Kara had told her all about how the girls had behaved all day, and according to the reporter, it was because they didn't sleep well the night before.  Lena wasn't about to give in and let them stay up. She and Maggie kissed the kids on their heads and made their way back to the living room.

 

“What now?” she asked the detective.

 

“Now, we take five.”  Maggie pulled Lena into her arms as they sat on the couch.  They just sat there and held one another quietly for a few minutes.  They both liked to take the time to gather their thoughts before having a serious discussion.  

 

When she felt like a sufficient amount of time had passed, Lena spoke up, “I feel like I'm between a rock and a hard place with the Danvers right now.”

 

“I know, baby.  We just have to keep our wits about us, and they’ll come around.  We'll be the voice of reason.”

 

Lena nodded.  “We can do that.”

 

“Yes, we can,” Maggie kissed her.

 

“Mmm,” Lena stole another kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Maggie grinned.

 

“Do you mind if I get some work done?  I need to try to finish up some things.”  Plus, she needed to drown out some of the emotions that were roiling around inside her.  A little computer work was good for that any day.

 

“Sure, I’ll probably end up doing the same,” the detective agreed.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jamie couldn’t sleep.  The world around her was now way too noisy - including her twin sister singing under her breath because she couldn’t sleep either.  She tried putting her pillow over her ears, but that did basically nothing. On the floor above them, she could hear a baby crying, so her senses automatically tuned into it.  She watched the mother cross the room and check on him. When the baby refused to be soothed by his pacifier, she tried nursing him, and that did the trick. It was a beautiful thing to watch, and it didn’t even occur to Jamie to be embarrassed for spying.  The real problem only arose when, another floor up, a couple started arguing. Apparently, the man spent way too much money on things his girlfriend didn’t approve of. She tried to focus back on the baby and block out the arguing by sheer willpower alone. It worked a little.  She might be able to focus better with more practice. She tried to look around the building for someone watching a movie. She found one in an apartment two floors down and across the hall. She decided to pass the time tuning in her senses to the film. It was one of the kinds of action movies her mom and Maggie would probably love, with people jumping off cars while they’re riding ninety miles per hour down the highway.  Not exactly her style, but it was something to focus on, nonetheless. Half an hour later, the movie was over, and Jamie was quite proud of herself for focusing her senses for that long. She went back to focusing on the baby upstairs until Maggie came in to check on them.

 

“We’re still here,” Jamie told her.

 

“That’s good,” Maggie replied, “But you should be sleeping.”

 

“We can’t sleep.  We had too much caffeine at McDonald’s,” said Jessie.

 

“And everything’s too loud!” Jamie complained.

 

“Can we at least have some music playing?” Jessie begged.

 

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, “Only if you play something soothing.  No dance music.”

 

Jessie picked up her phone and started fiddling around, eventually finding a suitable classical piano station on Pandora that Maggie approved before leaving them alone again.

 

“Thanks,” Jamie said to her sister.  “That helps.”

 

“I’m glad.  It helps me too, so it’s win-win.”

 

The music didn't really help them sleep, but it gave them something to focus on that made the time pass better.  It was well passed ten when Lena came to check on them next.

 

“Lena, can we get something to eat?” Jessie asked.  “I’m hungry!”

 

The CEO sighed.  “Make it quick. No fooling around.  And no junk food.”

 

The girls threw their blankets off and bounced out of bed.  “Thank you, Lena!”

 

“What’s this?” Maggie asked, looking up at them from her laptop.

 

“We’re hungry,” Jamie informed her.

 

The detective rolled her eyes.  “Of course you are. You better stay out of the junk food!”

 

“We will!” they promised as they ran by her and into the kitchen.  They made themselves some sandwiches and sat down at the table to eat.

 

“Did you know there’s a baby upstairs from us?” Jamie informed her twin.

 

Jessie perked up, “Really?  I wonder if we could play with her.”

 

“It’s a him,” Jamie corrected.  “The baby’s a boy.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t matter.  I just want to play with a baby,” Jessie shrugged.

 

“I’d be afraid to hurt him, now that I have powers,” Jamie said forlornly.  The thought of not being able to hold a baby anymore really bothered her. One of her favorite things to do was to play with the Kavanaugh kids Cobie and Lauren, and now there was little baby Sophie too.  She really hoped she could get a handle on her powers! She didn’t want to hurt any of them.

 

“Just make sure you practice being gentle,” Jessie said, as if it was easy.

 

“I will.”  Jamie swore to herself that she would learn to be gentle if it killed her.

 

“More eating, less talking,” Maggie told them as she walked by and started getting into the liquor cabinet.  “Why does everyone around here have to be so damn tall?” she complained, grabbing the step stool to get what she wanted.

 

The girls giggled at her.  Maggie was the shortest of their little tribe.  The twins were both taller than the detective. Everyone in their family was relatively tall, so of course, they were right up there.  In fact,  _ Mama _ had commented a few times that she was surprised that they weren’t taller yet.  On Krypton, a person was considered full grown at fourteen, yet here they were at twelve, and they still had quite a ways to go to get to Supergirl’s full five-foot-nine...if they were going to get there.  Everyone assumed that they would.

 

“That's it.  Laugh it up. Little hyenas.”

 

The kids giggled some more.

 

Maggie poured two glasses of wine and headed back to the living room.  “Finish up, and get back in bed. This isn't a get out of jail free card.”

 

“OK,” they answered.  They finished their food while Lena and Maggie worked on their laptops in the living room.  When they were done, they washed their dishes and put them away, then headed back to their room.  “Thank you,” they told the grownups. 

 

“You’re welcome.  Good night,” Maggie and Lena answered.

 

The twins laid down, and with her focus on the music on Jessie’s phone, Jamie was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex woke up quite depressed on Sunday.  She had to drag herself out of bed, force herself to shower, and really try to eat the breakfast that Kara made for them.  She wanted to rush over to the DEO to see her dad immediately, but she knew they needed to check on their kids. Part of her felt bad for snapping at them yesterday, but she couldn’t take it back now.  Hopefully they were in better moods today, and they wouldn’t make her yell at them anymore. They had Jamie’s new powers to deal with, and she just didn’t want to fight anymore. 

 

She called her dad just to check in, and let him know that they would be in to see him soon.  Then she called Lena to see if the kids were awake yet. When she got the affirmative, she and Kara headed home to see them.  Their little family was sitting at the table eating breakfast when they came in.

 

“Good morning,” Lena and Maggie greeted them happily.

 

The twins were more reticent.  “Morning,” they said softly, almost bashfully.

 

“Hi, girls,” Alex greeted them gently.

 

“Hi, babies,” Kara smiled, and for once, didn’t get any arguments for it.

 

“Mom, are you still mad at us?”  Jessie asked. Alex could hear the worry in her voice.

 

“No, baby.  I forgive you.  Come here,” she pulled her daughter into a tight, reaffirming hug.  “Just be good today, huh?”

 

“We will,” Jessie promised.

 

Alex tugged Jamie up for a bear hug.  She could feel the girl relax under her touch.  “Oh, good job being gentle,” she encouraged.

 

“Maggie and Lena were helping me,” she informed.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Alex told her partners.

 

“No problem,” they answered.

 

Kara moved in and hugged her kids too, first Jessie, then Jamie.  When she hugged her elder daughter, she encouraged her to squeeze as tightly as she wanted.  “Oh, man, that feels great!” she groaned happily.

 

Jamie giggled, “Squeeze me back as hard as you can!”

 

Kara squeezed her until she grunted from losing air.

 

“That’s so cool!” Jamie exclaimed.

 

“You’re so cool!” Kara replied with a grin.

 

Alex was relieved.  She was lucky her kids didn’t hold grudges, and they were so willing to make up and get along.  That was one area in which they really took after Kara, thank Rao. If they had taken after Alex in that way, they’d all be in way more trouble.  She hugged Jessie again, letting the preteen melt into her. “I love you, baby girl,” she said, kissing her head.

 

“I love you too, Mom.”  

 

“I'm glad we're all getting along again,” Maggie commented.

 

“Me too,” said Alex.  “Now finish your breakfast.  We’re going to the DEO today.”

 

“Is Mon-El gonna be there?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“Yep,” Kara answered.  “And Grandma, and Grandpa, and J’onn, and Winn.  We’ll have the whole crew around.”

 

Jamie looked a little nervous.  “Everyone’s gonna be watching me?”

 

Alex chuckled.  “Since when do you have stage fright?”

 

“But what if I mess up a bunch?”

 

“You’re gonna mess up a lot, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try,” Alex encouraged, stroking her daughter’s hair.  “Everyone around you is going to love you and be proud of you, no matter what happens today. Don’t you know that?”

 

“Right,” Kara agreed.  “Plus, everyone doesn’t have to watch you.  You have full say over who stays and who goes, since there’ll be so many people.”

 

“OK,  _ Mama,” _ Jamie answered.  “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby.”  

 

Again, there was no argument for the nickname.  Alex thought it was strange, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she kept quiet about it.  They sat around the table until everyone was done eating. After all the dishes were in the dishwasher, and the breakfast mess was cleared away, they headed out for the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEO shenanigans next chapter! :D


	42. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finishes the storyline that matches Episode 2x14 "Homecoming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to say this, but I think my well of creativity has run dry. It was absolute hell trying to get anything to come out of my brain while writing this. If it wasn't already half-written by the show, it probably still wouldn't be done. I'll try to write more, but no promises. This very well may be the last chapter that I write. It's really a disappointment to myself because I have ideas for where to go, but not the mindset to write. I'm so sorry, guys. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your support! It's been fun, and you've been amazing! <3
> 
> Italics are Kryptonese.

  
  
  


Kara lead the way as she and her family piled into the elevator at the DEO.  Jamie held her hand trepidatiously, too tight for anyone else to handle. “We’re almost there!” Kara told them cheerfully.

 

Jessie bounced happily on her toes.  Of course, she wasn’t the least bit nervous now that she was about to be surrounded by so much cool, new stuff.  Being surrounded by a tower full of soldiers probably put her at ease on the whole Jeremiah thing too. At least that was something.  Kara would consider it Rao’s gift to Alex for the day.

 

The elevator dinged open and revealed the main floor of the DEO.  Both twins looked around curiously at every little thing. Jessie seemed especially fascinated by the soldiers.  

 

Jamie noticed other things.  “I can’t see through the walls here,  _ Mama, _ ” she observed.

 

Kara smiled wryly, “Yeah, that’s because the walls are lined with lead around here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To keep nosy Kryptonian noses out of things,” J’onn answered in greeting.  “You all don’t need to know everything.”

 

“Is that why it’s quieter too?” 

 

J’onn nodded.  “Probably.”

 

“It’s kind of a relief, actually,” Jamie told them.  “My senses have been on overload ever since this happened.”

 

“You should love the training rooms, then,” Kara said.  “They're nice and quiet.”

 

“Sweet,” said Jamie.

 

“Hey, guys!” Mon-El and Winn greeted them.  

 

The twins ran and hugged them.  “Hi!”

 

Everyone exchanged pleasantries.

 

“Where's Dad?” Alex wanted to know.

 

Hands on his hips, J’onn answered, “He thought it might be best if he stayed away for the time being.  He and Eliza are in the bunks, so as not to further scare the children.”

 

Kara thought Alex was going to start yelling again, but her wife just looked sad and didn’t say anything.  

 

The kids looked guiltily up at their mother, then shared a long hard look with Lena and Maggie.  Then Jamie spoke up. “If we’re not safe here, we’re not safe anywhere.”

 

“So what you’re telling me, is it’s OK for Jeremiah to come visit?” J’onn confirmed.

 

The twins nodded, albeit somewhat timidly.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Mon-El double-checked.

 

“Yeah,” said Jessie.  “We’ll be fine. We have you, Jamie,  _ Mama _ , and J’onn, plus everybody else.  He’d be crazy to pull a move with all you guys around!”

 

“It’s the same group we had at dinner last night!” Alex huffed.

 

“Not with all the soldiers!” Jessie pointed out.

 

Alex looked at Kara, then raised her hands and dropped them in a sign of defeat.  

 

Maggie gave Jessie a Look, and the twin covered her mouth with her hands, “Sorry, Mom!  I’m sorry.”

 

Kara wanted to know what was said to the twins to make them finally change their attitudes.  They had been deaf to everything she and Alex had said to them all day Saturday when they were trying to defend Jeremiah.  Now, all of a sudden, they had a change of heart? Why?

 

Alex took Jessie by the hand.  “Thank you.”

 

“I love you, Mom,” Jessie added for good measure.

 

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Jessie looked a little frustrated at the nickname, but she kept her mouth shut this time.

 

“Shall we get on with it?” J’onn pressed.  They all agreed, and he lead them through a maze of hallways and stairways until they got to the training rooms.  They entered the biggest one, and J’onn pointed out a range of targets around the room. “These are to help you train your heat vision,” he told Jamie.

 

“But I don't know how to turn it on yet,” Jamie informed him.  “It only happened the once.”

 

“Just give it a try,” J’onn encouraged.

 

The preteen squinted comically at the targets around the room.  Nothing happened.

 

“Try to remember how it felt yesterday,” Kara helped.  “Imagine the heat in your eyes.”

 

Jamie tried again, and again nothing happened.  She shrugged helplessly. “I can’t do it,  _ Mama _ .”

 

“OK.  We’ll come back to this.”  Kara and the gang were about to walk out, when Eliza and Jeremiah walked through the door.  

 

Jamie turned her head just in time to keep her heat vision from hitting anyone.  “Is everyone OK?” she checked, when it finally stopped.

 

Everyone gave her confirmation that they were fine.

 

“Try to do it again now,” J’onn suggested, pointing at the targets.

 

Jamie squinted her eyes at a target across the room, and this time succeeded in hitting it.  It fell backwards, and another target popped up in a different place across the room. Jamie hit that one as well.  Everyone clapped and cheered, and now Jamie actually looked pleased instead of afraid.

 

“Good job, Jamie!” Kara said proudly.

 

“Thanks!” her daughter hugged her.  It felt good to be hugged so tightly.  There was just something about that squeezing of the ribs that added that extra oomph that turned a good hug into a great one.  Now that Jamie had powers, Kara was going to get to feel that all the time. The idea made her really happy.

 

“Good job, sweetie,” Alex kissed Jamie's head proudly.  “Thanks for the help, Dad.”

 

Jeremiah smiled wryly, “Sure thing.”

 

Jamie blasted a few more targets.  It seemed a little fear was just what she needed to get jump started again.

 

“Excellent,” said J’onn.  “You'll be a pro in no time.”

 

Jamie grinned with pride.

 

“Shall we explore the other training rooms?” J’onn offered.

 

“Yeah!” Jamie answered excitedly.

 

The group moved into the next room where there were several pools of water of varying sizes.

 

“This room is for you to practice your freeze breath,” J’onn announced.

 

Jamie walked up to the smallest pool that looked like a bird bath.  She looked down, took a deep breath, and blew out. The water rippled and moved, but didn't freeze.  She tried again, blowing harder this time, but the water stayed water. “Dang it,” she complained. 

 

“Take a deep breath in, and blow out like you’re the big bad wolf trying to catch the little pigs,” Kara encouraged.

 

Jamie giggled and did as Kara recommended. The water splashed up over the edges, but it didn't turn to ice.

 

Jessie walked over and stuck her hand in the water.  “It’s cold, at least.”

 

Jamie blew one last time, and low and behold, a sheet of ice appeared over the top of the water that Jessie had her hand in.  “Ha!” she laughed.

 

Jessie screamed, now that she was stuck.  “Hey! Let me out! It’s cold!”

 

Kara quickly dispatched the ice with her heat vision, so Jessie could pull her arm out.  “Jamie, that wasn’t very nice.”

 

“Oh, come on!  That was funny!” Jamie said.

 

“It wouldn’t have been funny, if she’d gotten stuck like that!” Alex pointed at her.

 

Jamie frowned.  “Everything’s fine.  I don’t see what the big deal is.  I got my freeze breath to work.”

 

“Don’t use it on your sister,” Alex demanded.  “I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

 

“Fine!”  Now that her sister was free, she tried again, and this time, the whole small pool iced over.  “Woohoo!”

 

The group clapped for her.

 

“Now use your heat vision to melt it again,” said Kara.

 

Jamie squinted at the water, but nothing happened.  “Shoot!” she complained. “Now it's not working again.”

 

“It's OK.  You'll get it,” Kara patted her shoulder.  She used her own heat vision to melt the ice for her daughter to freeze it again.  “OK, now try again.”

 

Jamie blew on the water, and this time she only created a light sheen of ice.  She made a noise of discontent, “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.  Especially since flying was so easy.”

 

“Alright.  You want to practice flying?”

 

“Yeah!” Jamie answered excitedly.

 

They all followed J’onn to a new room, this one with a high ceiling, and the girl leapt upward and hovered in the air, sporting a huge grin on her face.  “Look,  _ Mama!” _

 

Kara grinned proudly at her daughter, “Good job, Jamie!”  She floated up darted away, “Try and catch me!”

 

Jamie took off after her, and they flew around the room like that, with Kara staying just outside of Jamie’s reach.  They were laughing and having a great time, and if ever Jamie almost had her, Kara would zip away a little further. This resulted in them speeding up a great deal, and on one pass, Kara took a particularly sharp last-second turn that had Jamie unable to stop.  The preteen slammed into the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. It only took her a second to pop back up, “I’m fine! I’m fine! That didn’t even hurt at all!” She giggled a little hysterically.

 

Kara chuckled.  “Silly.”

 

Eliza spoke up from the back of the group, next to her husband.  “Jamie, Jeremiah has a gift for you.”

 

Jamie bit her lip shyly.  “Um, OK.” She walked slowly, averting her eyes in case her heat vision kicked in again.  Luckily it didn’t.

 

When she was standing in front of him, Jeremiah revealed that he was holding two small velvet bags in his good hand.  He held them out to her. “One is for you, and the other is for your sister, should she ever get her powers.”

 

Jamie slowly took the bags from him and opened the drawstring on one to reveal a pair of glasses.  She frowned, “But Mom said I wasn’t allowed to do Supergirl stuff. Why do I need a disguise?”

 

Jeremiah chuckled.  “It’s not for a disguise, sweetie.  It’s for your X-ray vision. The frames are lined with lead, so it helps you get a hold of that power.  I remember Kara had a lot of problems with that one when she first got to earth. I thought they might help you too.”

 

Jamie opened the other bag to reveal another pair of glasses with a different style of frames.  “Thank you,” she said softly, putting on the second pair of glasses.

 

“You’re welcome,” Jeremiah smiled at her.  If he was expecting a hug, he didn’t get one.  

 

Jamie backed away slowly and handed the other pair of glasses to Jessie.  “That helps quite a bit,” she admitted, looking around at the group. Now I can see people’s faces instead of their skulls.  You know, I walked into the wall twice this morning!”

 

“You look so cute!” Winn squeed.  He took a picture of her with the tablet he’d been carrying around to document her progress.  “Jessie, put yours on too,” he directed.

 

Jessie put her pair of glasses on, and let Winn take a picture of the two of them together, then she took them off again.

 

“Don’t lose those,” Alex told her.

 

“I won’t,” she promised.

 

“What’s next?” Jamie wanted to know.

 

“That’s it,” J’onn informed her.  “You can practice your powers inside these three rooms all you want.  Outside of them, we expect you to behave just like any other human child.”

 

Jamie turned her nose up.  “I didn’t know  **not** using my powers was going to be so hard!”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kara assured her.  “Let’s go back to practice your heat vision.  You need to get control of that most of all. Everyone else can stay here, or go back to doing whatever.”

 

“OK,  _ Mama,” _ Jamie agreed.  She followed Kara into the target practice room with only Winn and Jessie following them this time.

 

“When am I gonna get my powers?” Jessie complained.

 

“Who knows?” said Winn.  “You’ve gotta get good and scared, I guess.”

 

“I was scared yesterday.  Why didn’t I get them then?”

 

“I guess you weren’t scared enough.  You’re a very brave and fearless young lady, what can I say?”

 

“So just because Jamie’s a big scaredy cat, she gets powers, and I don’t?  That’s not fair!”

 

“Hey!” Jamie said indignantly.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, kiddo,” Winn patted her shoulder.

 

“You just need to be patient,” Kara told her.  “I’m sure you’ll get your powers one of these days.”

 

“I hope so.  It’s not fair.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said.  “If I had control over it, I’d makes sure neither one of you had powers until you were grown.”

 

“We are grown!” Jessie insisted.

 

“I don’t think so,” Kara scoffed.  “You’re just barely twelve years old.  You don’t know what it means to be grown up.”

 

Jessie pouted, “Do so!”

 

“Jessie, that’s enough.  If you keep having a bad attitude, you’re going back with your mom,” Kara threatened.

 

“No, she’s with Grandpa, I don’t want to be around him!”

 

“I’m sorry.  That’s just sad because your grandpa is a really amazing guy.”

 

“Maybe he used to be, but you can’t trust people that come back from the dead.  They never have anything good in mind.”

 

“What about Gandalf?” Winn pointed out.

 

“What about him?” Jessie wanted to know.

 

“Gandalf the grey sacrificed himself and came back Gandalf the white.  Are you saying he had nothing good in mind after that?”

 

“Gandalf never worked for the enemy.”

 

Kara sighed.  It appeared that they were just not going to get through to these kids that Jeremiah wasn’t actually the enemy.  She had half a mind to send her daughter back to force her to spend time with him, but at this point, she figured Jessie’s attitude would be more torture for Jeremiah to endure, so she’d spare him.  They spent the next couple of hours letting Jamie get accustomed to her powers, and Jessie seemed to get more and more depressed as the training went on. Eventually, Kara and the girls all started getting hungry, so they called it a day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Winn was finished with Jamie, he checked his phone to find a message from Mon-El that said, “Meet me at The Bar at lunchtime!”  He checked his watch. It wasn’t quite that time yet, so he figured he’d make his way back to the main deck to see if they’d made any progress in finding the fusion bomb.  When there was nothing to be found, he set up a notification that would alert him on his phone when it did find something. When he was through, he headed out to the alien bar.

 

“Hey,” he greeted Mon-El.

 

The Daxamite handed him a beer, “For you.”

“Ooh!” he took the proffered drink and sipped happily.  There weren’t many things in the world better than a free beer.

 

“Perfect timing,” said Mon-El.  “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Always happy to grab a drink, but you do realize we're like kind of in all-hands-on-deck situation right now?  You know, trying to track down that fusion…” he looked around him realizing what he was about to say, “b-o-m-b.”

 

“Very discrete.”  

 

You know it’s bad when Mon-El looks down on you.  “Yeah,” Winn said embarrassedly. “And speaking of… What's so top secret that you can't talk to me at the DEO, yo?” 

 

“Um It's Jeremiah's return.  What if- What if Cadmus allowed us to ‘rescue’ Jeremiah so he could sabotage us?  Just when this, this doomsday bomb is about to be detonated. I mean, think about it.”

 

“Okay.  You know what I knew I shouldn't have given you my Netflix password.  Because watching that much ‘24’ at once is not healthy, I told you.”

 

“I- I- I'm not being paranoid here, Winn.  I'm not. When- When is the last time we were this lucky?  Lucky enough that Cadmus was moving their most valuable prisoner, a guy that the DEO has been unable to find for over 15 years? And he just He just lands in our lap?” 

 

“So, you think Jeremiah is-” 

 

“It's just-  He is somebody that we need to keep our guard up around.  At least until we know exactly what he's has been doing for the past 15 years.”

 

Winn sighed.  He was going to get killed for this, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.  “Yeah. Okay. I'll help you.”

 

“Are you-” Mon-El looked pleadingly at him.  “Really?”

 

Winn nodded.

 

“Hey, thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“You're a good friend.”

 

“I know,” Winn chuckled.  “You realize now that you owe me a favor in return.

 

“Anything.”

 

“I’ll get back to you.”

 

“Hey,” Winn felt arms wrap around his shoulders.  He turned to see Lyra smiling sweetly at him. “I didn't think we were meeting until a little later.”

 

“Hey you,” he said, falling under the spell of her beauty.  “Yeah, I'm just catching up my friend, Mon-El.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Mon-El greeted her.

 

Lyra turned for only the briefest second to greet him back, “And you.”  She turned her affections back to Winn, “I'll see you tonight.” She kissed him on the nose.

 

“Okay.”

 

The blonde turned and walked away, leaving them alone again.  Mon-El gave him a Look.

 

“What?” Winn played innocent.

 

“Nice one, bro!”  He held his glass up and clinked it against Winn’s.

 

“Thanks,” Winn chuckled.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex and the family decided to go to lunch at Noonan’s since they were closeby.  She was quite trepidatious about it. Yes, the girls had mostly behaved themselves so far today, in regards to their grandfather, but she wasn’t sure that was going to last with them all crowded into a dining table together.  She took a deep breath and crossed her fingers that all would go well. The children sat sentinel on either side of Kara, leaving no doubt that they were sending her father a message, but they stayed quiet as he sat with Eliza across from them.  Alex sat on Jeremiah’s other side, leaving Maggie and Lena across from one another on the end. People were pointing and taking pictures of the recently outed couple, but no one was coming up to bother them, thankfully. 

 

Jessie leaned over and exchanged a whispered conversation with Maggie, but Alex couldn’t hear what they were saying.  When they were done, though, Jessie seemed to relax, leaning over and hugging the detective. Maggie kissed her on the head and submitted to the cuddling.  They were so cute. Alex loved their bond. It must have been Maggie and Lena that changed the kids’ attitudes today.

 

“So, what do you kids like to eat?” Jeremiah attempted to make conversation with the twins.

 

“What don’t they eat, you mean?” Eliza joked.

 

He smirked, “Oh, so they’re like Kara.”

 

The three blondes across from him all nodded.  “Yep,” Kara confirmed. “They are definitely my mini me’s.”

 

“They hardly got anything from me,” Alex sulked a little.

 

“Please, their attitudes are all you, my dear,” scoffed her mother.

 

“Oh, yeah?  I wonder where mine comes from,” Alex rebuffed with a smirk.

 

Jeremiah playfully pointed his thumb at Eliza, and everyone laughed, even the kids.  They knew it was true, even without knowing Jeremiah. Loving as she could be, Eliza still had attitude to spare at the end of the day.

 

Maggie waved at someone across the room - a tall, attractive woman with short, blonde hair that Alex recognized from coming here with Kara in the mornings.  The woman smiled and waved back, and when she was done with her conversation, she came over to their table.

 

“Detective Sawyer, how’s it going?” she shook Maggie’s hand.

 

“Hey, Amy,” Maggie greeted her with a smile.  “Things are good. How about yourself?”

 

“Much better than the last time you saw me,” Amy admitted with a wry chuckle.

 

“I bet!” Maggie smirked.  “This is my partner Lena.”

 

Amy shook Lena’s hand like she didn’t know who she was.

 

“Guys, this is the owner, Amy Noonan.  We met a few days ago.”

 

“Hi, Amy!” Kara waved cheerfully.

 

“Oh, Kara, hi!” Amy seemed very pleasantly surprised to see the Kryptonian.  “Are these your kids? They’re so beautiful! They look just like you!”

 

Kara beamed proudly.  “Yep! This is Jessie, and this is Jamie,” she pointed at each one.  It would be a lot easier for everyone to tell the kids apart now that Jamie was wearing glasses.  Soon, it would be harder to tell Jamie and Kara apart than the actual twins.

 

“Hi, guys!” Amy waved at the girls.  “How old are you?”

 

“We just turned twelve on Tuesday,” Jessie answered with a grin.

 

“Oh, awesome!” said Amy.  “I bet you guys are sick of birthday cake by now, huh?”

 

“No way!” Jessie scoffed.

 

Amy laughed.  “No? Well, we have some pretty awesome desserts here, if you guys decide you want some.  It’s on me, in celebration of your birthday.”

 

“Aww!  That’s so nice!” Kara told her.

 

“Awesome!” the girls cheered.  “Thanks!”

 

“Absolutely!  Kara is one of my best customers for several years running now.  I like to run the cafe register in the mornings, and she’s always there with a beautiful smile and a great attitude.  It always makes my day.”

 

“That’s Kara for you,” Alex smiled proudly at her wife.  “She’s sunshine incarnate.”

 

“You’re the wife, right?” Amy asked her.  “I’ve met you before, but I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.”

 

“Alex,” she shook Amy’s hand.  “And this is my mom Eliza, and my dad Jeremiah.”

 

Amy shook their hands as well, “Nice to meet you guys.”

 

“And you, as well,” Jeremiah said with that charming smile of his.

 

“If there’s anything you guys need, don’t hesitate to ask,” Amy told them.  “I’ll just be in the back. It was good seeing you all.” She waved and headed back into the kitchen.

 

“She’s so nice,” Kara commented.  “She’s one of the main reasons I love coming here so much.  I didn’t realize she was the owner, though. I just thought she was one of the managers.”

 

“Yeah, she seemed pretty cool when I met her the other day,” said Maggie.  “That’s why I went ahead and said hello.”

 

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch.  The more time the twins spent talking to Jeremiah, the more relaxed they got.  They even answered a few of his questions about themselves, when they weren’t too busy stuffing their faces.  After they were finished eating, Amy came out one last time to check on them before they headed out. She was a very sweet woman.  Sexy too, if Alex were being honest. Not that she had any need for another partner, but there was no harm in appreciating her beauty from afar.

 

The group headed back to Lena’s where there was room for them all to sit, and they spent a few hours just talking.  Mostly, Jeremiah just wanted to hear stories about them growing up and about the kids. He even managed to convince the twins to show him some of their drawings and dance moves.  By now, Alex was as relieved as could be. Everyone was finally seeming to get along. When it was time for dinner, they just ordered Chinese takeout and popped in a movie, and afterward, Eliza took Jeremiah back to the DEO and headed back to her hotel.  All in all, Alex was satisfied with the day she’d had.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Monday afternoon, Kara headed into the DEO.  “Winn, you wanted to see me?” 

 

“Yes.  Give me- Just-” Winn stuttered. 

 

Kara turned around to see Mon-El closing the door behind her.  “If this is what I think it is-” She tried to walk out, but the Daxamite stopped her. “No.”

 

“Nope,” Mon-El said firmly.  “Turn around. 180. Back to there.  Listen, Winn found something and we think you should know about it.”

 

She glared at them with her hands on her hips, “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Winn started.  “So, earlier today, J'onn's giving Jeremiah a tour of the facility, right?  So, when J'onn stepped away, I- I saw Jeremiah trying to break into the DEO mainframe.” 

 

“Wait, wait,” Kara put her hands out.  “Stop for a second. Were you spying on Jeremiah?”

 

“Kara-” Mon-El tried to interrupt. 

 

“Did you put him up to this?” she accused the Daxamite. 

 

“You are not listening!  Winn found something.”

 

“A  **big** something,” the tech added.

 

“What?”  Kara couldn’t believe these guys!

 

“He actually broke in to the DEO system!” Winn exclaimed.

 

“Too loud,” Mon-El told him.

 

“I'm sorry,” Winn said more quietly.  “But it sure as hell looks like Jeremiah is spying on  **us** .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex and J’onn were working in the main hall when Jeremiah joined them.

 

“Still no ping on the fusion bomb?” 

 

“Uh, no.  Nothing,” answered J’onn.

 

“Is it possible they could have developed some sort of cloaking device?” Alex wondered.

 

“No, no,” Jeremiah shook his head.  “They would have needed me to build it for them.  Keep scanning. It'll come online eventually.”

 

Just then, Kara, Mon-El, and Winn came into the room.  “Hey, Jeremiah Can we talk for a minute?” Kara called.

 

“Sure.  What's up?”

 

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

 

“Um…” Kara muttered.  “Earlier today, you accessed some highly classified files from the DEO mainframe.”

 

“That's true.  I did,” Jeremiah confirmed.

 

“Why?” asked Alex.

 

“I tried to use my old passkey to look at some case files, but the access codes have changed, so I did a workaround to get inside.”

 

“What were you looking at?” J’onn inquired.

 

“Case files from the last 24 months,” Jeremiah answered.  “I wanted to see what my daughters had been up to. The crises you faced.  The people you saved. The adventures you've been on. I've been away so long... Case histories are just a way for me to feel like I was there.  A little. I'm sorry.”

 

J’onn looked to the tech to confirm, “Winn?”

 

“Uh... Your... Yeah. Yeah. He's He's telling the truth.  I mean, looks like it's just a bunch of old case files.”

 

Alex sighed in frustration, “Dad.”  She started leading him away from his accusers. “Um... You both are unbelievable,” she told Winn and Mon-El.  “But you,” she pointed angrily at Kara, “You're something else.”

 

A few minutes later, Kara cornered her in her lab.  “Can we talk?” 

 

“I don't have anything to say to you,” Alex snapped.

 

“Alex… Alex, I am just as hurt and scared as you are.  I share the same feelings. But I also see clearly now.  Jeremiah was with Cadmus a long time. We've never faced an enemy more dangerous.  We owe it to ourselves to look at every angle, even if it makes us uncomfortable.”

 

“You sound just like him,” Alex accused.

 

“Like who?” 

 

“Mon-El!” Alex snapped.

 

“This isn't about Mon-El, this is about the truth.  And the truth is that Jeremiah breaking into the DEO computer system is It's weird.”

 

“He missed out on over a decade as our father.  I don't blame him for wanting to catch up, however he can.”

 

“Then why not just ask us? We're right here.  He spent hours with us and with J'onn this weekend. Why wait until he's alone to access the system?” 

 

“God, you really don't trust him, do you?” 

 

“No, I don't trust Cadmus.  And I'll do what I have to, to protect us.”

 

“Well, I guess, you've chosen your side.”

 

“This is not about sides.”

 

“No.  It is.  Because either you're a part of this family or you're not.”

 

“You don't mean that.”

 

“He's my father.”

 

“He's mine, too.”

 

“Then act like it!”  Alex stormed away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They got it!  They finally got a ping on the fusion bomb, and they put together a tactical team to go diffuse it.

 

“All right.  I'm in position.  Dad, you there?” 

 

“Right here, Alex.”

 

“Standing by for your instructions once we get inside.”

 

“Be careful.  Anything happens to that bomb before you disarm it, the whole city could go.”

 

“Nothing's gonna happen,” Alex said confidently.

 

“Let's stop them once and for all, girls.”

 

Kara got into her position, “Ready when you are, J'onn.”

 

“On my mark.  Three… Two… One… Engage!”

 

Kara used her heat vision to blast through the bay door of the abandoned factory.  Once the smoke had cleared, the tactical team moved in.

 

“Clear!” one of the soldiers called out.

 

“Clear!” said another.

 

Clear was an understatement.  There was nothing in the room they were in.

 

“What the hell?” said Mon-El. 

 

Kara looked all around, “Something's not right.”

 

“J'onn, please advise.  There's no sign of target,” Alex spoke into her earpiece.  “I repeat, there's no sign of target. There's nothing here.”

 

No one answered her.

 

“J'onn? Dad?”

 

When no one continued to answer, Alex and Kara looked at each other in a panic. 

 

“We have to get back!  Now!” Supergirl ordered.  “Let's move!”

 

When they managed to get back to the DEO, J’onn and Winn were both in the med bay, and Jeremiah was nowhere to be found.  A few of the soldiers that had been there told them what happened: Jeremiah broke into the computer system and escaped. Alex didn’t believe it.

 

“Is he okay?” Alex asked, as soon as she saw J’onn was laid out. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, he will be,” Winn told her, holding his neck.  “Look, Jeremiah got the jump on him.”

 

“He couldn't have.  Hey, look, even if my dad has turned there is no way he could have overpowered J'onn.”

 

“Yeah.  That's what I would have thought,” J’onn muttered as he came around.

 

“Oh, thank God you're okay,” Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Jeremiah's arm, the one we thought had nerve damage, it's been enhanced,” J’onn said.  “Cybernetically.”

 

“Like Hank Henshaw?” Kara asked.

 

J’onn nodded.  “Jeremiah isn't who he was.  I'm sorry.”

 

“Not as sorry as Cadmus is gonna be.”  Alex was going to destroy them, if it was the last thing she did.

 

“We'll find him,” Kara assured her.

 

“How?” asked Mon-El.

 

“Oh, okay,” Winn stammered.  “Um, Okay. Don't be mad, but, I may have hid a tracker on Jeremiah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex and Supergirl caught up to Jeremiah where he was meeting with Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw.  Alex shot out the front tire on their jeep. “It's over!”

 

“Not yet, said Lillian, “But it will be, soon.

 

“Dad, you're coming with us.”

 

“That's unlikely, dear,” Lillian answered for him.

 

Off in the distance, they could hear a train horn blaring.

 

“Ka-boom,” said Henshaw.

 

The train blared again, and all of a sudden, Supergirl went rigid, “No! Train.”

 

“Go!” Alex said.

 

Supergirl swooped off, leaving Alex alone with the Cadmus agents.  Henshaw took the opportunity to smash his arm into a tree, causing it to fall between them and her.

 

“Alex!” Jeremiah yelled in panic.

 

“Dad!” she called back.  

 

“Let’s go!” she could hear Henshaw growling from the other side of the fallen tree.  She ran around it, in hopes she could catch up with them. It only took her a minute to catch up with her father.  “Freeze!” 

 

He stopped in his tracks.

 

“Look at me!” she demanded.  “Look at me!”

 

He turned around slowly.

 

“How could you?” she sobbed.  “How could you?!” she screamed.

 

“Would you believe me if I said I did it for you?” he asked.

 

“You betrayed everyone at the DEO,” she cried.  “Your friends. Our family, everyone that I love.  You did that for me?” 

 

All he said was, “Family's complicated, honey.”

 

“I'm bringing you in,” she told him.

 

“Not alive, you're not.  If you want to bring me in, you're gonna have to shoot me.  If you do it I'll understand. You are always the best part of me.”

 

Alex put pressure on the trigger of her gun, but she couldn’t do it.  This was her father. He had been kidnapped, coerced and tortured for so many years, he couldn’t possibly be held accountable for what he was doing right now.  At least, not by the DEO. She knew what they did to people who betrayed them. She lowered her gun, and he took off running into the woods. Exhausted and devastated, she fell to her knees and sobbed openly.

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Supergirl showed back up, but it seemed like hours.  Kara immediately scooped her wife into her arms and held her, “It’s OK, baby girl. It’s OK. It’s OK.  I’ve got you.” They stayed there for a while longer, crying together and once again mourning the loss of their father.  Eventually, they pulled themselves together enough to fly back to the DEO and report in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived back, Kara could hear Winn talking frantically on the phone, “No, the green wire attaches to the other green wire!  No, the other green- I- I'm gonna head over to you. Okay.” He hung up the phone and saw the two women looking glum. “Hey, hey, hey.  Any luck?” he asked hopefully. 

 

“We lost,” Kara said.  It was all she could manage without crying again.

 

“I'm sorry, guys,” Winn sighed.

 

“Yeah,” Alex muttered.

 

Kara looked up and saw J’onn heading toward them.  “On your feet already?” 

 

“No time to waste,” J’onn answered gravely.  “Any idea what he stole from us? What he gave to Cadmus?”

 

“Not yet,” said Winn.  “Now, I have to go check down on the mainframe and then once we get the systems back online, I can run a diagnostic.” 

 

“Quick as you can.  I want to know what we're up against.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

J’onn turned to Kara and Alex, “How are you both?” 

 

“It's been hard,” Supergirl sighed.

 

“Alex?” J’onn pressed.

 

The agent clenched her jaw and nodded.  Not a second later, Eliza was getting off the elevator, looking grim.

 

“Excuse me,” Alex headed over to her.

 

“I heard what your father did,” said Eliza.

 

“What're you thinking?” J’onn asked Supergirl.

 

She sighed heavily.  Her heart was aching.  “I'm Just worried. I'm worried about what this means for Alex, for me, for Jeremiah and Eliza, for our fight against Cadmus.  I'm just worried it's going to change everything.”

 

“It will,” J’onn placed his hand on her shoulder.  “It will make us stronger.”

 

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded, hoping and praying to Rao that he was right.

 

When Alex came back over with Eliza, they both looked defeated.  “Well,” said Alex brokenly, “Now I get to go face my children, and tell them they were right all along.”

 

Supergirl could smell her wife’s dread, so she put her arms around her.  “It’s gonna be OK, baby girl.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jamie and Jessie were sitting in their living room with Lena and Maggie playing chess when their parents finally got home.  The kids were as anxious as could be, and they were just barely able to pay attention to their games the whole night. So when their parents and grandma arrived, they were up and out of their seats right away, greeting them with desperate hugs.

 

“Hi, babies,” Kara rocked as she held her girls.

 

Alex said nothing.  There were tears streaming down her face, and when Jessie let go of her, she headed straight for the liquor cabinet.  She poured a glass of whiskey three fingers deep and chugged the whole thing.

 

“Alex!  What the hell?” Maggie stopped her from filling her glass again.

 

The redhead tried to hold in her sobs, but as soon as Maggie grabbed a hold of her, she completely lost it.

 

“What happened?” Maggie exclaimed, holding Alex tightly to her.

 

“He betrayed us!” Alex cried.  “My dad. He said there was a bomb, but there was no bomb.  He just wanted to get us out of the DEO so he could break into the computer system.  His arm wasn’t damaged, it was cybernetically enhanced. He hurt J’onn and Winn, and then he escaped with Lillian and Henshaw.”

 

“You saw my mother?” Lena fretted.

 

“Yeah,” Kara answered.  “But they’re long gone now.”

 

The CEO looked stricken.  “Alex, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jamie’s heart sunk.  She knew Jeremiah couldn’t be trusted, but with the way her mother was crying right now, she didn’t much feel like saying, ‘I told you so.’  She pulled Alex into her arms and felt her own tears falling. “I’m so sorry, Mommy. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No,” Alex shook her head.  “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I was so hard on you girls this weekend.  You were right, and I was wrong, and I don’t know how I can forgive myself for putting you two in danger like that.”  She narrowed her eyes and looked at Kara, “I want the girls to learn how to fight. I don’t want them vulnerable anymore.  I want my kids to be able to defend themselves if someone comes after them.”

 

“Alex, you don’t mean that,” Kara argued.

 

“Yes, I do,” the agent was resolute.  “Who knows what’s going to happen now?  I don’t want to take anymore chances.”

 

“We’ll talk about this when you’re more clear headed,” the reporter sighed.

 

“No, I’m seeing clearly now.  Cadmus will do anything to betray us, and I can’t take losing anymore, especially now.  If anything happened to either of our kids, I would die. I can’t risk losing them by being overprotective.  We need to let them grow up a little bit. We can’t keep them babies forever, no matter how badly we might want to.”

 

Kara took a slow, deep breath in, and then blew it out again.  “Like I said, we’ll talk about it later. Right now we need to just go in the living room and snuggle.”

 

Alex tried to pour herself some more whiskey, but Maggie took the bottle from her, and Jamie pulled her away toward the living room.

 

“Alex, no,” Kara chided her.  “You’re not doing that.”

 

“Come on, Mommy,” Jessie took her other hand, and the girls sat her down in the middle of the couch, wrapping themselves around her from either side.

 

Kara and Eliza squished in on the ends, and cuddled up.  Maggie and Lena just sat in the loveseat together, holding both hands between them.  Of course, this was probably a bit traumatizing for Lena too, since it was her mother that was orchestrating all of this mess.  Finding out that her father was an evil cyborg spy must be terrible, and Jamie vowed to do everything in her power to take care of her sobbing mother in her arms.  She would learn to be the best fighter there was. She would get better than Superman and Supergirl themselves. Nothing would be able to stop her. She wondered if her mom would reconsider the supersuit.  She had the perfect idea for one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex tried to pull herself together, but it was proving difficult, and she just kept on crying.  Her only consolation in finding out about her father’s betrayal was that he didn’t take the kids.  Everything else they had predicted had turned out right, except for that part, thank God. She loved her children so much.  They were the light of her life. They were so loving and kind. They had every right to be angry with her, yet here they were, offering her comfort in her grief.  Angels, just like their  _ Mama _ .  She couldn’t lose them.  They could never be replaced.  She was so proud of them. So thankful for them.  She never wanted them to lose that light inside them.  “I love you girls so much,” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shh!” they told her.  “It’s OK, Mommy. You don’t need to be sorry.  It’s not your fault. We love you so much too. It’s gonna be OK.”

 

They let her cry and cry, passing her tissues and making her drink a bunch of water after the stunt she pulled with the whiskey.  Eventually, though, it grew late, and she had to tell the girls, “It’s time for your showers. You still have school in the morning.”

 

They looked like they might argue out of worry, but then Kara stepped in and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of your mom.  I promise.”

 

“OK,” Jessie conceded and went to the bedroom to get her things.

 

Eliza scooted into Jessie’s vacated spot beside Alex and they wrapped their arms around each other, trying to comfort one another.  Her mom had been mysteriously quiet this whole time, so Alex didn’t know how this situation was affecting her. It couldn’t be any easier on her mother  than it was herself, yet Eliza wasn’t crying nearly as hard as she was. She must have prepared herself for this possibility. Alex felt a little stupid for being so blind to it, but she just knew it wasn’t her dad’s fault.  He was a good man. Cadmus was making him do this stuff. He was stuck.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Alex whimpered.

 

“Oh, sweetie, it’s not your fault,” Eliza soothed. “ Cadmus has gotten to him somehow.  You did what you thought was right. I can’t hold that against you.”

 

“I’m supposed to protect this family,” Alex sobbed.  “I’m supposed to make sure no one gets hurt.”

 

“And you did that.  You’re family is all in one piece,” Eliza assured her.  “Unfortunately, my dear, you’re the only one in pieces right now, and I’m very sorry for that, but Alex, I’m proud of you.  You did what you had to do, even though you felt like you lost today.”

 

Alex was not expecting that.  Eliza was always getting down on her about keeping her girls safe, and yet here they were, right after a Cadmus attack, and she was saying she was proud?  It was a little surreal, and it triggered a few more tears. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

“We’ll get through this together, like we do everything else,” Kara reminded her.  “You’re not alone. You have all of us to lean on, so don’t forget it.”

 

Jessie finished with her shower and came back out to the living room, promptly taking the seat that her sister vacated between their parents to go take her own shower.

 

“I'll be back,” Jamie promised, disappearing down the hallway.

 

“You want some ice cream, Mom?” Jessie tried.

 

“Not now, thanks,” Alex answered, .  She didn't want ice cream. What she really wanted was to get blackout drunk, but she would have to wait to do that until later when no one was watching.  For now, she would accept the comfort of her family, and she would let that be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't written anything after a month, I give you my plans for the story, and you can use your own imaginations. <3


	43. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy one-year anniversary, my friends!
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter, and I don't want to give anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for mentions of self-harm and suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> This chapter skims over the next three episodes: 02-15 thru 02-17. I didn’t really feel the need to change most of the stuff in those episodes, except for a brief part at the end of 02-15, so you can watch those eps on your own. Since there’s no Karamel, there’s no need for the Music Meister, either, so that never happened. Mon-El is still on earth, still with Eve, still kinda stupid, but mostly irrelevant in this chapter.

 

Jessie had a plan.  She was going to trigger her powers come hell or high water.  She had stolen several of her mom and Maggie’s scary movies from their bedroom and planned on watching them all.  Maybe one of them could make her scared enough. She waited until everyone was asleep, then snuck out to the living room to watch the first one.  It was called ‘Nightmare on Elm Street.’ The bad guy on the cover looked pretty creepy, so she was hoping it would be scary enough. All in all, the movie was suspenseful, but it didn’t scare her at all.  In fact, she really liked it, and wanted to watch it again in the future. She wondered if it would frighten her sister. She’d bet it wouldn’t. 

 

When the movie was over, she went back to bed, disappointed once again that she couldn’t be a little more timid.  It was a stupid thought, and she knew it. It was always better to be brave than afraid. Everyone knew that. But without the fear factor, Jessie was worried that she’d never get her powers, and that was just unthinkable.  She just laid there in bed, racking her brain to try and figure out something that would work.

 

She scratched at the bandage on her arm, once again regretting her decision to burn herself on the stove.  Not only did it not trigger her powers, but it hurt - a lot! And it earned her a trip to the emergency room.  And worst of all, she had never seen her parents cry like that -even Maggie and Lena cried. It set a rock in the pit of her stomach just remembering it.  Needless to say, she wouldn’t be trying that again, but she’d be damned if she could think of anything else that would work. She had no friends and no powers.  Life sucked. The universe must hate her. 

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  


Cadmus had the alien registry, and had kidnapped at least fifty aliens by now.  It was a fiasco. Everyone was running around with a mission, but all Alex could think about was protecting her father from the wrath of the DEO.  Kara was trying to find a way to get the word out to all the aliens. Lena was searching the L-Corp paper trail. Maggie was faithfully following behind Alex in the search for her father, Rao bless her, and Winn was freaking out about his girlfriend Lyra being taken by Cadmus.  J’onn was trying to keep Alex out of the fight, but that just set her off on her own mission, Sawyer in tow. They were going to find her father no matter what.

 

She and Maggie made a plan to stake out some local aliens and wait for Cadmus to show up.  It didn’t take long. A fake cop showed up to kidnap Maggie’s CI Brian, and Alex and Maggie managed to take the goons out and get the GPS coordinates for where the missing aliens might be.  She tried to get Maggie to stay behind, but the detective wasn’t having any of it. She insisted they would stick together, or not go at all. In the end, Alex relented, grateful to have this amazing woman by her side.

 

They drove a few miles down the coast to an enormous facility. They snuck through the place planting bombs and taking out Cadmus agents until they finally ran into Jeremiah.  He claimed them and took them to Lillian to demand that she free the kidnapped aliens at once. Lillian Luthor was a fierce woman, and she always put up a fight. This time was no different.  She started to launch the ship full of aliens to deport them from earth forever. Alex couldn’t let that happen. She ran onto the ship to try and stop it, Maggie chasing behind her. 

 

First she tried letting all the aliens out of their cells, but the door automatically closed on them before anyone could get out, leaving Alex and Maggie trapped on the ship as well.  She did the only thing she could think of. She called Winn.

 

“Uh, hey, Alex,” Winn greeted her distractedly.  “Can I call you back? We got an undetected launch.”

 

“It's us! We’re the launch!” she shouted.

 

“What?  Who’s we?”

 

“Me, Maggie, Lyra, all the missing aliens.  This is not a drill. Once this ship breaches atmo it's gonna jump to lightspeed.

 

“So we need to stop it before it gets to space,” Mon-El stated the obvious.

 

“I'll never get there in time,” said J’onn.

 

“Uh, plan B!” Alex huffed.   “This is a Hoshin frigate, so walk me through landing it.”

 

“Okay, give me a second.”

 

“Winn!” Alex could hear Mon-El panicking in the background.

 

“Okay, okay.  Got it, got it! Uh, okay, try toggling the switch next to the control yoke, and that should put you back in manual control and then I can take it from there.”

 

“Two minutes,” J’onn warned.

 

Alex flipped the switch.  “Nothing's happening. The ship is still picking up speed.”

 

“We need to slow it down!” Mon-El said uselessly.

 

“Supergirl!” Maggie pointed out the window, and they both sighed in relief.  It only lasted for a second before the panic set in. Jamie had disobeyed her orders and followed close behind Supergirl.  “Oh, shit!”

 

“Oh, no, no, no!” Alex panicked.

 

Everything inside the frigate’s cockpit started going berserk.  “Winn? The screens just lit up red! What's going on?”

 

“Counter-measures,” J’onn barked.

 

“Okay,” Winn stammered. “They just registered Supergirl as a threat - and they're trying to target-lock.”

 

“Fuck!  My daughter is out there!” Alex screamed.

 

“Supergirl, keep moving!” Mon-El shouted.

 

The ship fired its turrets at them.

 

“Are you okay?” Winn asked.  “Supergirl!”

 

“It's alright, it's alright,” J’onn assured.  “She just lost her comms.”

 

Alex and Maggie watched as Supergirl used her freeze breath to take out one of the turrets, and Jamie followed suit and froze the other one.  Apparently she had enough adrenaline going to be quite strong right now. It was a good thing too because now it was time for them to catch the ship.  She could see Kara talking, but she couldn’t make out the words. The two Kryptonians flew up and started pushing against the front of the ship. They could see each other through the glass.  Jamie was crying. Supergirl looked terrified but determined. The ship lurched as it met resistance.

 

“Alex, in 20 seconds, the ship will be on the other side of the universe!” Winn said, panicking.

 

“It's up to them now,” Alex responded calmly.  She knew they would be OK now that Supergirl was here.  “Come on,” she said to her wife. “You can do this.” She held Maggie’s hand on one side and placed her other palm on the glass facing the Kryptonian.

 

Kara put her hand on the glass on the other side and pushed harder, screaming with anguish as the ship pressed into her.

 

“You got this,” Maggie encouraged them.  “Come on. Come on!”

 

Finally, the ship lurched to a stop, hovering in the air, just barely low enough to stay in this world.  The two Supers were quick to turn the ship around and put it back where it came from, freeing all the kidnapped aliens and reuniting with Alex and Maggie.

 

“Mommy!” Jamie cried out.

 

When her daughter ran into her arms already bawling, Alex couldn’t help but start sobbing herself.  She wanted to yell at her for being disobedient, but if she hadn’t, there’s an extremely high chance that they wouldn’t be on earth tonight.  Instead, she just held Jamie as tightly as she could until they could both settle down from crying.

 

Maggie and Supergirl were doing their best to keep everyone calm, checking for injuries, and keeping everyone wrangled while they waited for the DEO/“FBI” to show up.  When J’onn arrived, he ordered them all to go home.

 

“What about Cadmus?  What about my dad?” Alex demanded.

 

Kara stepped in and answered, “I did a full sweep of the place.  There aren’t anymore living Cadmus agents in the vicinity.”

 

Alex started tearing up again.  Would she ever be able to find her father?  This was a nightmare! Maggie snuggled up to her, trying to offer her comfort.  It helped a little. Maggie was very good at comforting.

 

“Come on, guys, let’s go,” Supergirl said, picking her wife up and hovering to wait for Jamie to grab hold of Maggie and follow her home.  They flew back to the Danvers’ apartment where Lena, Jessie, and Douglas were waiting for them. Jessie was clinging to Lena like her life depended on it, looking quite unhappy.  Lena looked rather grim as well.

 

Kara hurried over and scooped them up, hugging and kissing them in greeting.  My heart can’t take nights like tonight,” she said, reaching out for Maggie and giving her the same attention.  “I don’t have enough arms to hold everyone. It’s a problem.” She moved to kiss her wife and her other daughter.  “First Lena gets thrown off her building-”

 

“What?”  “Excuse me?”  “Lena!”

 

“Then my other two partners nearly get sent into outer space never to return!  Then to top it all off, my twelve-year-old daughter followed me around on a dangerous mission!  I think I’m gonna have a heart attack!” Kara started crying rather heavily, clinging to her wife and daughter while she sniffled away.

 

Alex grabbed a hold of her and started shushing her.  “It’s OK, Angel. Everyone’s OK. It’s OK.”

 

“I’m sorry,  _ Mama,” _ Jamie spoke meekly.  “I was too scared  **not** to follow you.  When you thought something was wrong with Lena, I panicked, and went with you to help save her.”

 

“And I told you to go home after that,” Kara grumbled.

 

“I couldn’t,” Jamie said seriously.  “I couldn’t just go home after everything we’ve been through with Cadmus.  I wanted to help stop them. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Alex’s heart felt like it was made of lead.  This is what they had always feared would happen if and when their kids got powers.  Jamie was not nearly as timid now that she had her powers, and after she’d had a taste for the heroics, Alex wasn’t sure if anything could stop her now.  She knew she’d told them the DEO would arrest them, but she wasn’t prepared to take those measures at the moment. Especially since Jamie helped save the day.  She sighed. “Just don’t do it again.”

 

Jamie nodded obediently.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara walked trepidatiously down the hallways of Catco, noticing people were giving her funny looks, or not looking at her at all.  When she got to her office, she saw why. All of her stuff was in a box on her desk waiting for her. “You're firing me?” she asked Snapper.

 

“Of course I am, ‘Danvers.com,’” he grumbled, not looking at her.  “You deliberately published an article using CatCo resources on a competing social media platform, which is not only a conflict of interest but also a direct and flagrant breach of contract.”

 

“But you refused to run the story,” she sighed.  “I thought what I was doing was right.”

 

He turned angrily around to face her.  “You weren't right, you were lucky. And next time you might not be.  One wrong statistic about the stock market and suddenly we're in the Great Depression.  One misattributed quote from a candidate and you put a fascist in the White House. The rules are there for a reason.  To make sure you get the story right. That's not luck. That's being a good reporter. You know what the worst part is?  I was rooting for you.”

 

Kara sulked as she took her box of belongings and headed out of Catco for the last time.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara sat sullenly at Lena’s kitchen table stress eating potato chips and ignoring the fact that the twins were helping her eat them.  Neither one of the kids were supposed to be eating junk food at the moment, since dinner was on its way, but she felt better about not being the only one eating.  

 

“Potstickers!” Maggie called overly cheerfully as she brought the chinese takeout into the kitchen.  “Still piping hot. Here, eat one,” she said, sticking one in Kara’s mouth. Or all of them, if it makes you feel better.”

 

“Ah, I don't know,” the blonde sulked.

 

“Hey,” Maggie kissed her head.  “Hey, you're gonna get another job.”

 

“Yeah, but I I don't want another job,” she whined.  “Reporting is my calling. I help people.”

 

“Yeah?” said Alex, as she and Lena joined them in the kitchen.  “You know who else does?”

 

“Who?” Kara pouted.

 

“Supergirl,” they all answered her at once.

 

“Mmm.  Yeah. You know, it's just… When I write, I don't need a yellow sun.  It's just me. Supergirl is what I can do. Kara is who I am. I really loved that job.”

 

“Hey,” Lena caressed her face.  “You have so much to offer this world.  So don't let Snapper or anyone else tell you differently.  Okay?”

 

Kara gazed tenderly at her partner, “You know something?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Maybe being Supergirl and having all of you is enough.”

 

“You think so?” Alex checked.

 

“Yeah.”  

 

“I hope so.”

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jessie was more depressed than ever.  Not only did Jamie have powers, but she had gone out and saved the day along with Supergirl.  And she didn’t even get into trouble! Life wasn’t fair. She crawled out of bed and let herself out onto the terrace.  It was a warm night out for March, and the sky was clear. She walked over to the wrought iron fence that surrounded the patio wondering if she could scale it and just jump off the building.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the balcony door opening.

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Kara said softly. 

 

“Hi,  _ Mama,” _ Jessie answered sadly.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Kara walked over and embraced her daughter.

 

Jessie soaked up the attention.  “I’m sad.”

 

“I know it.  I can smell your sadness from a mile away.  Talk to me, honey.”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes, “It’s not fair that Jamie gets powers and I don’t!” she sobbed.

 

Kara sighed.  “This again? Baby, I don’t know what to tell you.  Just because you don’t have powers doesn’t make you any less important or valuable to the world, especially to your family.  You are so smart and sweet and beautiful and talented. You’re gonna make it in this world, and you’re gonna be great at whatever you choose to do, powers or not.  I love you so much, Jessie. Please hang in there. You’re amazing. Just stay strong. I know you can do it.”

 

Jessie just sobbed into her  _ Mama’s  _ arms.  

 

“It’s OK, baby,” Kara soothed her, stroking her back.  “It’s gonna be OK.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jamie couldn’t help but overhear her  _ Mama _ and sister’s conversation.  She was currently devising a Master Plan in order to distract Jessie from not having powers, and in order to make  _ Mama _ feel a little more useful since she lost her job.  She just had to be patient and wait for the chance to act it out,  That was fine. She could be patient.

 

It took nearly a week for Jamie to figure out how to put her Plan in motion.  Once she did, it was going to be yet another waiting game to see how soon it kicked in.  However long it took, she was pretty sure it was fool-proof. It was only a matter of biding her time until the Wheels of Fate were set in motion.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Keep your guard up,” Lucy told Jessie, letting the preteen take a swing at her.  “And keep your eyes open. Anything around you could be used as a weapon, if you’re creative enough.”  

 

They had all been pitching in and training the twins.  Kara was none too happy about it, but she was completely out-voted when it came to making the decision about whether to train them or not.  The twins, for their part, were having a blast. They were really putting their noses to the grindstone during practices, and Alex had even told them how proud she was of them for how far they’ve come.  She took particular pride in their success, constantly saying how much they take after her in this way. Kara was quick to interject that she wasn’t such a bad fighter either, thank you very much, but Alex insisted it was her genes that trumped here.

 

After a couple weeks of fighting lessons, the girls requested to give up their dance classes altogether in lieu of more defense training.  Alex wasn’t going to argue. It would save them money, now that Kara wasn’t working anymore, and it also gave Supergirl something to do. She figured it for a win-win situation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


A week into March, Kara woke up in the early morning with a raging hard on, which could only mean one thing:  She was going into her rut. She buried her nose in the closest neck she could find, which happened to be Lena.  She pressed herself into Lena’s back and grinded against her ass, unable to help the little whimper that escaped her lips.

 

“Kara,” Lena grumbled sleepily.

 

“Please, Lena, I need you,” she planted little kisses along the brunette’s neckline, giving her goosebumps.  

 

Slowly, Lena reached back and started lazily stroking her.

 

That wasn’t enough for Kara.  She bucked into Lena’s hand and started nibbling at her shoulder.  These little nibbles started off innocently enough, but eventually they triggered Kara’s bite reflex, and she sunk her teeth into Lena’s shoulder, making her partner cry out.  The Kryptonian didn’t let go right away. She let out a low growl of satisfaction at the taste of her woman on her lips, and when she did let go, she did so with a self-satisfied pop.  

 

“God damn it, Kara!” Lena hissed at her.  “Why did you do that? I have meetings this week!”

 

“Cancel them,” Kara growled, grinding into Lena’s rear end again.

 

“What’s going on?” Alex groused in mild alarm from the other side of the bed.

 

“Kara bit me!” Lena complained.

 

“Oh, Lord,” muttered Maggie, between them.

 

“Kara!” Alex chastised.  “What’d you do that for?”

 

“I think I started my rut,” the blonde said unrepentantly.

 

Alex sighed loudly.  “Oh, Great Rao!”

 

“Can you guys go fuck in the other room?” Maggie complained.  “We still have a few hours that we can sleep!”

 

“Yeah, go in the Sun Room,” Alex concurred.  “It’s way too early for this.”

 

Kara and Lena grumbled at being kicked out of the bedroom, but they went obediently into the room down the hall, stopping to brush their teeth on the way out.  

 

“Oops!  I almost forgot!” Kara ran back in and grabbed a bunch of condoms out of the drawer and ran back out, taking Lena by the hand and pulling her along into the extra bedroom.

 

“I don’t wanna have sex with you.  I’m mad at you for biting me,” Lena complained.

 

“I’m sorry!” Kara whined.  “I can’t control myself properly when I’m in my rut.”  She gave Lena her best puppy dog eyes. She knew it would only take about five minutes for the chemicals to set in, and Lena would be changing her tune, but that was five minutes she didn’t want to wait.

 

“That doesn’t make it any better!  We didn’t even talk about this, let alone me giving you permission for it!”

 

“I’m sorry!  Please don’t be mad!  I need you right now.”

 

She could see Lena fighting through the breeding chemicals to make her point.  “I would have had sex with you anyways, you didn’t need to bite me.”

 

“Lena, you could barely handle it when I bit Alex.  What makes you think you could handle me in my rut without getting bit?”

 

“You didn’t even give me a chance to try!”

 

“I’m sorry!”  Kara got down on her knees, “I’m sorry!  I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me!” She must look really silly right now on her knees with her erection tenting in her shorts, but she didn’t care.  She just wanted to appease her partner.

 

Lena softened and took pity on her.  “Oh, get up,” she waved her hand around to make Kara stand.

 

The Kryptonian stood, adopting her most pitiful look.

 

“Alright, alright, enough with the sad eyes!” Lena grumbled.  

 

“Do you forgive me?” Kara pouted.

 

“We’ll see how the next three days go,” the CEO answered pragmatically.  “Now let’s get busy! Your venom is making me on fire.”

 

“I’m not a snake, I don’t have venom,” Kara argued.

 

“What do you call it, then?”

 

“Chemistry,” the blonde smirked.

 

“Very funny,” Lena deadpanned.  “Well, your chemistry is doing its job.  Now do yours. You can start by eating me out.”

 

Kara couldn’t be happier.  Or hornier. She got right down to business, and they were a good hour or two in, when suddenly, there was a pounding on the bedroom door.

 

“Can you wrap it up?  I’m sorry, but I can’t listen to it anymore!  It’s too traumatic!”

 

Kara could hear her daughter shouting through the door.  She hadn’t really thought about the mechanics of having sex in the same apartment as her super-powered preteen.  This was not good. They were right in the middle of some really good loving, and Kara did not want to stop, but she realized that the only reason they’d gotten away with it so far was that Jamie had been sleeping.  She peeled herself away from her partner and tried to think of a solution through her sex-addled mind. They would have to stop for now, do their best to take care of the twins before they went to school, and resume their activities later.

 

They got up and started to make breakfast, but Jamie stopped them, “No, you guys go shower.  Jessie and I'll make breakfast.”

 

“That's nice of you, Jamie, but we can do it,” Lena smiled.

 

Jamie turned up her nose, “I’m not being nice.  You guys stink,” she shuddered. “Ugh, why do people have sex?  It’s so gross!”

 

Jessie made a face as she started pulling eggs out of the fridge.  “Ew. I did not need to hear that.”

 

Kara and Lena looked at each other and blushed.  They weren’t used to Jamie having her powers yet, and this was quite an embarrassing reminder.  “Sorry,” they told her, slinking off to go wash up. 

 

They hadn’t really had time to have sex the last couple of weeks since they’d been dealing with the appearance of Mon-El’s parents and the fallout thereof.  Queen Rhea had sent a bunch of bounty hunters after Supergirl, not to mention attacking her personally in her fight for Mon-El to leave with them, but in the end, the Daxamites had left peacefully, leaving Mon-El behind, as he’d wished.  If only all their problems were solved so easily.

 

Kara and Lena were too far gone on hormones and lust to keep their hands to themselves while they showered.  They tried to be as quiet as they could, hoping Jamie wouldn’t hear them, but they were unsuccessful in being completely silent.  Luckily, Kara had already been close to knotting before, so they didn’t take too long to finish up. When they were washed and dressed, they went back to the kitchen where the kids had made a mountain of cheesy eggs and toast.  Alex and Maggie had joined them and were complimenting their cooking. Jamie wouldn’t look Kara or Lena in the eyes. 

 

After Kara took the kids to school, she came back to Lena’s to get some more loving, but the CEO had snuck out to go to L-Corp and try to get some work done before she was too far gone.  Irritated, Kara managed to convince Alex and Maggie to let her have them each before they went to work. Still, it wasn’t enough. She wanted to bite Alex again, but it was too soon after the last bite for it to work this time.  She almost bit Maggie, but the detective slapped her in the face right before she did it, startling her enough to stop her. Alex laughed her ass off at that. 

 

Kara tried to get one of them to stay home with her, but neither of them were in any kind of mood to spend the whole morning fucking, so she had to find other ways to occupy her time until Lena decided to come back.  She spent her time on the couch watching ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ and eating ice cream. She really liked the episodes with the girl who looked like Alex, and she’d watched them over and over again since they first discovered it.

 

It was about eleven-thirty when Lena finally showed back up, demanding attention.  The CEO was not like Alex who begged and begged when she was bitten. Lena gave express orders to be followed immediately and without fail.  It turned Kara on in a whole new way that she couldn’t even begin to describe. 

 

They made love for another few hours, until it was time to pick the twins up from school.  Now they had the dilemma of trying to keep their hands to themselves until someone else could watch the girls.  They sat on opposite ends of the couch with the twins in between them as they vedged out and watched a movie. They both ended up falling asleep, and they didn’t wake up until the girls woke them up, saying it was time to go to the DEO for their training.  Relieved, Kara and Lena took Jessie and Jamie to the DEO and left them to train with J’onn and Alex while they snuck back home to be together. Their hormones were now in full swing, and they were closer to being animals than people at the moment. Kara convinced Alex to take the kids home after that, so that Jamie didn't have to listen to them fucking at Lena’s.  They told the kids that Lena was sick, and Kara was going to take care of her. That's how they got away with staying separated for the next three days.

 

On the third morning, Kara woke up feeling wholly satisfied and completely proud of herself.  Since Lena was bitten, she smelled sweeter and more delicious than ever. Kara wanted to wrap her up in a protective bubble and put her in her pocket to keep her safe.  There was something else about the way that Lena smelled that was particularly joy-inducing, but Kara couldn’t put her finger on why. It was something nostalgic. Something from her past.  She would think of it eventually. She just needed some time to wake up. She was a little tired from the workout they’d been getting. She nuzzled into Lena’s neck and breathed in her scent.  It was beyond comforting. It was downright gratifying.

 

Suddenly Kara started to remember these feelings of pride and satisfaction.  The last time she’d been intoxicated by someone’s scent like this was when Alex first got pregnant with the twins.  But Lena couldn’t be pregnant. They’d used a condom every time. She stiffened at the thought, taking another big whiff of Lena’s neck.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena mumbled sleepily.

 

Kara bit her lip.  “Uhh… Heh… Well… Um…  Don’t be mad...”

 

“I’m not still mad at you for biting me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Lena offered.

 

‘No, but you’re going to be,’ Kara thought to herself.  “I…” She took a deep breath. “I think I might have left the Maserati running.”

 

“Kara!  I know better than that.  What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

The Kryptonian looked sheepishly back at her partner.  “Lena, I’m so, so sorry, but I think you might be pregnant.”

 

The CEO’s mouth hung open for the briefest of moments before her brow scrunched up in confusion.  What makes you think that?”

 

“The way you smell.  It’s different. Like, really different, more than what the bite would do.”

 

“But we used a condom every time,” Lena spoke nearly inaudibly.

 

“I know,” Kara whispered back.

 

Lena closed her eyes, and Kara could smell the panic starting to set in.  “I wasn’t planning on having a baby!”

 

“I know, I don’t know how this happened!” Kara stroked Lena’s back, trying to soothe her.  “I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s probably going to be twins,” Lena whimpered.

 

Kara couldn’t help it.  The Alpha in her was pleased as could be.  She not only knocked up her mate during her rut but the pregnancy might result in another set of twins?  That sounded wonderful! She had always wanted more kids, but never saw it as a viable option, but now that the choice had been taken away from them, she was elated.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Lena grumbled.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m happy.”  Her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears, “Please, don’t be mad.  I swear to you I’ll help you every step of the way. You won’t be alone. You have all of us to help you.  You’re going to be an amazing mother, Lena. You’re already so good with the girls we have. Oh! The girls are gonna be so happy!  Oh, Lena, can we please, please be happy about this?”

 

The brunette swallowed.  “I’m scared,” she admitted.

 

“What are you scared of, sweetheart?” 

 

“That I won’t be able to handle it.  That something bad will happen. That I’ll be a terrible mother.  All sorts of things.”

 

Kara stroked her face.  “Lena, you are the most capable, compassionate person I know.  You can handle anything. You are fierce and phenomenal, and you can do this.  You have such a good heart, you could never be a terrible mother! Plus, think of how amazing our kids are gonna be!  They’re gonna be even smarter than the two we already have! How awesome will that be? Hmm?”

 

This managed to make Lena smile a little.  “I hope they’re as cute too.”

 

“I bet they will be!” Kara said excitedly.

 

Lena chuckled.  “Alright, Kara, I’ll try to be happy, but I’m still nervous.”

 

“I can work with that,” Kara kissed her sweetly.  “I love you so much, Lena. You’re gonna be an amazing mother.  I just know it.”

 

“What if Maggie leaves us?  She really doesn’t want kids.”

 

“Maggie’s not gonna leave us.  She loves us.”

 

Lena looked unsure, “I know she loves us, but is that enough?”

 

“Look, Maggie might leave me or Alex, but she’d never leave you.  You guys have Rao’s bond like Alex and I do. She wouldn’t do that.  She couldn’t even think it.”

 

There were tears in Lena’s eyes now, “You’re sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” Kara answered confidently.  “Come on. We need to get up and get moving.”

 

“OK.”  They hauled themselves out of bed, turned the coffee on, and hopped in the shower. 

 

“We should go tell everyone the good news before the girls go to school.  It'll make them so happy,” Kara said, grinning like a fool.

 

“Yeah, but what about Alex and Maggie?” Lena fretted.  “How do you think they’re going to feel?”

 

“I think they’ll be surprised, but they’ll also be supportive.  They love you, Lena. That’s not going to change when they find out about you being pregnant.  In fact, I see them being really protective of you.”

 

“I hope you’re right.  I don’t want to be the cause of bitterness starting to grow in our relationships.”

 

“Lena, that’s definitely not going to happen.  Just hang in there. I promise, everything’s going to be fine.”

 

“OK.”  They finished washing up, grabbed some coffee to go, and headed back to the Danvers’ apartment.  They hadn’t seen their family in two days, so they were aching for their hugs and kisses.

  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex and Maggie were just finishing up breakfast with the kids when Kara and Lena came through the door.

 

“ _ Mama! _  Lena!” the girls ran to them in greeting.

 

“Ooh, hi, girls!” Lena squeezed them with all her might, making Jessie squeak.

 

“Hi, honies!” Kara said, getting her turn for snuggles.  She had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

 

“You look happy,” Maggie smirked.

 

Kara smiled at Lena, who was biting her lip.  “I'm so happy. You don't even know.” She bent down and kissed Alex.  “What the-" She stuck her nose in Alex’s neck and took a big whiff. “Oh, no.”

 

“What?” Alex frowned.

 

Kara stood up and walked around the table, only to take a big whiff of Maggie’s neck too.  “Oh, shit!”

 

“Kara!” Maggie exclaimed.  Kara was usually the one to chastise people for swearing.

 

“Kara?” Lena said, looking worried.

 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, making a face.

 

The blonde appeared to be hyperventilating.  “I- I-” That was all she managed to say before she passed out cold on the floor.

 

“Kara!”   _ “Mama!” _  Everyone rushed to be next to her.

 

Alex smacked her cheek a bit.  “Kara! Wake up! Kara!” She shook the Kryptonian by the shoulders, and Kara startled awake.

 

“Oh Rao!” she said, holding her hand to her head.

 

“What?” Alex demanded.  “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

Kara swallowed hard,  “Oh, Rao. You’re all three pregnant!”

 

“Excuse me?” said Maggie coldly.

 

Everyone else just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

 

“You had better be joking,” Maggie hissed.

 

Kara shook her head, eyes full of tears.  “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know how this happened.”

 

Maggie stood up with a loud growl and kicked her chair over.  “No! This can’t be happening!”

 

The twins startled away from her, looking worried.

 

Lena ran to her and held her as she burst into tears, “No, no, no…” she kept saying over and over.

 

“It’s OK, Maggie.  It’s OK,” Lena soothed, but it didn’t seem to do much good.  Maggie was too distraught.

 

Alex brushed her hand against her lower abdomen thoughtfully.  Unlike Maggie, she didn’t hate the idea of having another baby.  She just never really thought it was a good idea after Kara came out as Supergirl.  Now that she was pregnant, though, she couldn’t help but be a little happy. She and Kara made beautiful babies together, and the next one wouldn’t be any different.  Then she remembered her conversation with Lena a few months ago - that any pregnancy caused by Kara had a fifty-fifty chance of resulting in twins. Three sets of doubles would be beyond a nightmare even with all six of them taking watch.  She shuddered at the thought. They would just have to pray that none of them had twins and hope for the best.

 

Meanwhile, Lena was still trying to calm down a sobbing Maggie.  The detective had sunk to the floor and was crying into her knees.  “Shh, Maggie, it’s gonna be OK,” Lena shushed.

 

“How?” Maggie demanded.  “How is it gonna be OK? My career, my body, my reputation, my life - everything - it’s all ruined now!”

 

“Don’t say that!” Jessie shouted at her.  “Don’t say that! Don’t you say that! This is the best thing to ever happen, don’t say it’s not!  You don’t want her, fine, give her to me, then at least someone will love her. What are you gonna do when she’s born?  How do you think she’s going to feel when she finds out that she’s not wanted? That her own mom hates her?”

 

Maggie just sobbed some more.

 

Kara shook herself out of her stupor.  “Jessie, be nice. This is hard enough on her as it is.  You don’t need to be cruel.”

 

“She’s the one being cruel!” Jessie defended.

 

“That’s enough,” Kara insisted.  She turned to the detective. “Maggie, please, try to calm down.  I know this isn’t what we were planning, but we can make it a good thing.  Everything doesn’t have to be ruined. We’re all in this together.”

 

Maggie glared back at her, “You’re not the one that has to carry these babies!  Don’t give me that ‘all in this together’ bull shit.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Kara pressed.  “We will not let you be alone, Maggie. We will not abandon you in your time of need.  You and this child will be loved and cared for, no matter what. Don’t be scared, Maggie.  I think our child will be so, so beautiful. Don’t you?”

 

The detective tried to calm herself.  “Jessie’s right, though, what happens when he’s born? He’s eventually going to notice that his mother never wanted him.  What then?”

 

Alex interjected here, “Maggie, when you have your baby, you’re gonna forget about all this, and all your gonna want to do is protect that sweet little innocent person in your arms.  He or she’s never gonna know that you didn’t want them. You won’t be able to help but love them.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Maggie said petulantly.

 

“It’s true,” Alex insisted.  “She’s gonna be a little part of you and Kara mixed together.  A part of all of us, really. A symbol of our love. Maggie, you’re gonna be a great mom.  I swear to you. You just gotta believe it.”

 

The detective clutched at Lena for comfort, and the CEO held her tightly and rocked her gently.  “It’s gonna be OK, Maggie,” she assured.

 

“Aren’t you all upset too?  My God, how are we all pregnant at once?  This is like God’s sick joke!”

 

“Stop saying that!” Jessie whimpered.

 

“I’m sorry, Maggie, but I can’t help it.  I’m happy,” Kara told her. “I haven’t been this happy since we found out Alex was pregnant with Jamie and Jessie.  I love my kids. I want my kids - even the ones that haven’t been born yet. They’re the best thing to ever happen to me besides you three.  Having each of you be pregnant by me… I can’t think of anything better, honestly. You be mad all you want. I’m going to be happy.”

 

“I’m with Kara on this,” Alex said softly.  “I know, it’s scary to think of all the babies we might have, but I’m still happy.  Our kids are gonna be amazing. And who knows, maybe Kara lost her job at just the right time.  Maybe Rao was planning this.”

 

“I sure wish he would have filled us in on his plans,” Maggie groused.

 

“What would you have done then?” Kara asked.

 

“I would have tried some birth control pills or something!”

 

“I’m on The Shot, and I’m still pregnant,” Lena said wryly.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Figures.”  She took a deep breath, then asked, “Exactly how pregnant are we?”

 

“A couple of days?” Kara answered unsurely.  “It had to have been the other day when I started my rut.”

 

“What’s that?” Jessie asked.

 

Kara’s eyes opened wide in embarrassment.  “Uuuhhh… Crap… I…”

 

Alex pressed her lips together and chuckled.

 

Lena blushed.

 

“It’s um… a part of my… mating… cycle,” Kara explained.  “When I feel like I have to mate or I’m gonna die.” Her cheeks were bright red now.  “It lasts for a few days.”

 

Jamie and Jessie turned up their noses at the implication.  “So, Lena hasn’t been sick?” Jessie checked.

 

“No,” Kara confirmed. “Not exactly.”

 

“Ew,” Jamie whimpered.

 

Maggie was not to be derailed.  “So, if I’m only a few days pregnant, then it wouldn’t be that big of a deal for me to go down to the clinic and-

 

Alex’s heart nearly jumped out of her throat.

 

“Maggie, no!” Kara shouted, grabbing a hold of her by the arms.  “Please! Please, don’t do that! I know I can’t stop you, if that’s really what you want to do, but I will beg you with every breath that I have not to do that.  I will do anything to convince you not to do that.”

 

Maggie let out a few more sobs.  “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this.”

 

“With help,” Lena answered.  “Lots and lots of help. We’re all gonna help each other, right, girls?” she looked specifically at the twins.

 

“Right,” everyone answered at once.  The twins in particular were quite adamant.

 

Maggie still looked pretty grieved, but she nodded her acquiescence.  “Alright,” she sniffled. “I won’t go to the clinic, but I swear to God, if I have twins, I will kill you.”

 

“Deal,” Kara smirked.  “Can I hold you?” She held out her arms, and Maggie extricated herself from Lena’s grasp and slid into Kara’s.  “I love you so much, Maggie. You’re gonna be such a good mom. I know it. I’d bet my life on it.”

 

“Me too,” said Alex, stroking Maggie’s back.  “You’re gonna be amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Jessie nodded.  “You’re gonna be great!”

 

“You would be happy,” Maggie sniffled.

 

“Yes!” Jessie agreed.  “This is the greatest day of my life!”

 

Alex chuckled and hoped that some of Jessie’s positivity could rub off on Maggie.  Like it or not, they were in for the ride of a lifetime. Two babies was a lot. Three babies would be a lot.  Six babies was just unthinkable. But here they were, three separate women, impregnated by the same alien. It was beyond ridiculous, and vaguely reminiscent of the movie ‘Village of the Damned,’ where the alien kids all take over the town.  Be that as it may, Alex was looking forward to having a baby. She loved babies. They were so sweet and precious. She couldn’t help but be excited. They would work on Maggie. She would come around eventually. She kissed the detective’s forehead.

 

“Mom, we’re late for school!” Jamie announced.

 

Alex looked at the clock.  “It’s not that late, you’ll be fine.  What will you miss out on, really? You’re already light years ahead of those kids anyway.”

 

“Can we keep this quiet for now?” Lena requested.  “I don’t know how we’re going to explain that we’re all pregnant at once, and I want some time for us to get our story together.”

 

“Aw, man!” Jessie pouted.  “I don’t know how I’m gonna keep this a secret!  It’s too good!”

 

“Well, please, try.”

 

“Oh, alright,” the girl pouted.

 

“How you doin’, Mags?” Alex checked.

 

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I think I'm OK for now. But I reserve the right to not be OK again later.”

 

“We’re here for you, whatever you need, Maggie,” Kara promised.  “We love you so much.”

 

“Yeah, we love you soooo much!” Jessie said, squeezing Maggie from behind.

 

“Thanks guys,” the detective sighed.  “I love you too.”

 

“I’m so glad,” Kara kissed her cheek.  “We do need to get moving, though. Lena and I are late too, and if we don’t hurry, you two will be late too.”

 

“Everything will be fine,” Alex assured.  “I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did that! Believe it or not, this was the plan from the very beginning. Muahahaha! 
> 
> Also, it's my birthday month! Yay!


	44. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of little talks. A discovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Kryptonese. 
> 
> Let’s not have any of those pesky debates about whether or not abortion is morally right or not. My characters all have their own opinions, and those opinions may or may not align with our own, but our opinions are irrelevant. This is about the characters. 
> 
> 2000+ Kudos! Woohoo! Happy Birthday to me! You guys rock my world!

 

Maggie sat sobbing quietly in the women’s restroom at the precinct.  She’d been having to sneak off all morning in order to hide her crying.  She still couldn’t believe that she was pregnant. It was completely unthinkable.  She’d always been adamant that she’d never have any kids. She didn’t want to repeat the cycle of hurt and rejection that her parents had ingrained into her by having a kid she never wanted, but she’d told Kara she’d go ahead with it.  What was she thinking?

 

Someone knocked on the stall door, “You alright in there?”

 

Apparently, she hadn’t been quiet enough.  “I’m fine,” she muttered.

 

“Doesn’t sound like it,” the person on the other side replied.

 

“I said I’m fine!” Maggie barked.  “Leave me alone!”

 

The officer sighed and walked out without saying anything else.  Maggie thought she was safe, but the next thing she knew, someone was calling into the restroom.  “Sawyer! Chief wants to see you!”

 

“Fuck!” she hissed under her breath.  She tried to pull herself together, splashing water on her face and trying to get the red out of her eyes.  It didn’t work. She took some deep breaths and headed toward her boss’s office. It felt like she was headed to the gallows as she knocked on the office door.

 

“Come in!” the chief called.

 

Maggie opened the door and trudged inside.

 

“Close the door,” he told her.

 

She closed the door and stood just inside it, arms crossed over her chest, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably.

 

“Sawyer, what’s going on with you?”

 

“Nothing, Chief.  I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” he barked.  “You’re not fine. Did someone die?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Did you and Lena have a fight?”

 

“No, nothing like that,” she muttered.

 

“Are you injured?” he pressed.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Then what?” he demanded.

 

Maggie fidgeted a bit under his scrutiny.  “Look, I can’t tell you, OK?”

 

“Sawyer, I thought you could tell me anything,” he said a little gruffly.

 

“Not this,” she said, barely keeping it together.

 

The Chief got up from his desk and crossed the room to stand in front of her.  “I’m gonna hug you now, OK? Don’t punch me.”

 

Maggie started to laugh, but once his arms were around her, it turned to sobbing again.  She let him hold her and whisper little soothing things in her ear until she calmed down again.  When she stopped crying, he let go, but kept one hand on her shoulder.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s obviously taking its toll on you,” he commented.  “Why don’t you take a day or two to sort yourself out?”

 

“No, thanks, I have work to do,” she declined.  “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Sawyer, come on now.  That’s an order. Take the day off.”

 

She resisted the urge to start crying again.  “Fine.” She turned and headed back out the door.  She knew exactly where she would go.

 

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting in the car in the clinic parking lot, but she was struck by indecision.  She never wanted to get pregnant, but she never wanted to have an abortion, either. She fully believed in a woman’s right to choose, and she was fully ready to choose herself until she pulled into the parking lot.  Not that there was anything particularly scary there, but she just felt wrong about it all of a sudden. Really wrong.

 

Maybe it was because she knew how badly it would hurt Kara.  The Kryptonian would forgive her eventually, but it would still hurt her deeply.  She was pretty sure Alex and Lena would support her no matter what she did, but Jessie would never forgive her.  She wasn’t sure how Jamie felt. She’d kept oddly quiet about everything that morning, but Maggie was sure she wouldn’t be too happy.  

 

She sat there for a good half-hour before finally deciding to leave.  She still had plenty of time to come back if she wanted to. Her heart was still heavy, but not as bad as before.  She decided to go home and get drunk, then halfway there, she remembered pregnant women weren’t supposed to drink. That pissed her off, and she cursed at the air for a minute.  Drinking was one of her favorite things. She stopped off at the grocery store to get the best vegan ice cream they had, not the cheap stuff she usually got. She deserved it, after all of this.

 

She went back to her own apartment.  It felt strange to be there. They were practically living with Lena by now, and when they weren’t at Lena’s they were at the Danvers’ place.  This tiny apartment didn’t really feel like home anymore. However, she didn’t want to spend the day alone in Lena’s huge penthouse, so she would stay here for now, vegging out and feeling sorry for herself.

 

She changed into more comfy clothes and stretched out on the couch to eat her ice cream.  When she was finished, she just laid down and started thinking about being pregnant. It set her tears off again, and she cried until she fell asleep.  It had already been quite an emotionally draining morning.

 

She was startled awake by her phone around noon.  Alex was calling her. She thought about not answering it, but then went ahead and did it anyway, “Sawyer.”

 

“Hey, beautiful, wanna do lunch?” Alex asked gently.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed as she thought about it.  “Are you buying?” she fished.

 

The agent chuckled, “Sure thing.”

 

“I suppose so,” Maggie agreed.  “Pick something up and meet me at my apartment, will ya?”

 

“You’re apartment?” Alex asked, confused.

 

“Yeah.  I’ll explain when you get here.”

 

“Aright.  See you soon.” Alex hung up the phone.

 

Maggie got up and splashed some cold water on her face.  It felt good on her puffy eyes. When she was done, she went back out to the living room and turned the TV on as a distraction.  She didn’t usually watch daytime television, so she spent quite a lot of time just channel surfing until Alex showed up.

 

At the redhead’s knock, she got up and answered the door.  Alex greeted her with a big kiss, “Hey, babe.”

 

“Hey, yourself,” Maggie responded.  “Oh, you went to Rosario’s, nice.” She took the food bags and started digging through them.  “Oh, this is how I know you love me.”

 

Alex smirked.  “Gotta take care of my girl!  Enjoy it while you can. We’ll be puking our guts out in a few weeks.”

 

Maggie frowned.  She’d forgotten about morning sickness.  “Damn it,” she muttered.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Alex asked, not beating around the bush.

 

“Yeah, but let's sit down and eat while we talk.”  Maggie grabbed the food and lead the way over to her tiny kitchen table where they sat down and started divvying out tacos.  “It’s just… I don’t know how people can bring kids into this world knowing what’s out there. There’s so much that could go wrong.  I mean look what kind of bullying your kids have had to deal with. You had to go to court because it was so bad.”

 

“True, but-”

 

“And these are Supergirl’s kids.  We’re gonna have to be constantly watching our backs!”

 

“Not necessarily…”

 

“And what are we gonna tell everyone?” Maggie continued.  “How are we going to explain that all three of us are pregnant without telling everyone Kara’s secrets?”

 

“The only thing I can think to do is to just tell everyone we did it on purpose.”  Alex adopted a Valley Girl voice, “Like, oh my God, Maggie, wouldn’t it just be so amazing to all get pregnant and raise our kids together?”

 

Maggie pressed her lips together in amusement.  “I’m not sure how many people would go for that explanation.  They’ll say we’re all crazy.”

 

The redhead scoffed, “Please!  Do you know how many times I’ve had to act crazy just to cover for Kara?  That’s old hat for me.”

 

“Well, I’m not used to it,” Maggie grumbled.

 

“We might still have an OB that knows about Kara’s secrets already.  I’ll call my mom and ask her.”

 

“Don’t do that!” Maggie exclaimed in a panic.

 

“Why?” Alex frowned.  

 

“Because then you’ll have to explain to your mom why you need to know this!”

 

“She’s gonna find out eventually.  Better sooner than later.”

 

“No!  I don’t want people to know until the last minute!” Maggie barked.  “I’m still not one-hundred percent sure I’m not going to terminate it.  I wish the girls didn’t know about it. I wish no one knew but me, so I didn’t have to feel so guilty about not wanting a baby!”

 

Alex put her hand on Maggie’s knee.  “Babe, you have to do what’s right for you.  If you genuinely think that you can’t handle this baby, and you’re positive it will only do more harm than good, then there’s only one thing you can do.  But I think that some part of you secretly wants this baby, or you wouldn’t have given in to Kara so easily.”

 

Maggie just stared disbelievingly at her.

 

“I’ve seen you with all kinds of kids, Maggie, and you’re a natural.  They love you, and you love them.”

 

“That’s because I can give them back.  I don’t have to be responsible for them.”

 

“Not my kids!  You don’t get to give them back.  Plus, I’m pretty sure that you could convince Kara and the girls to make sure that you never have to change a diaper or wash a dish for the rest of your life,” Alex chuckled.

 

“Sure, I just have to go through the easy parts of carrying them for nine months, and giving birth to them, and nursing them, and that kinda stuff.  No problem,” Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m just saying, you’re gonna have help,” Alex reminded her.  “You don’t have to do this alone.”

 

“You guys are gonna be busy with your own babies!” Maggie snapped.  “You won’t have time for me!”

 

“That’s not true, Maggie!  I will always make time for you!  Always! Look! Look at where I am right now!  With you! I love you, Maggie! Nothing is going to change that!”

 

The detective cried into Alex’s arms, taking comfort in her partner.  She was getting really tired of crying today. At least this time, she had Alex to lean on.  “So you think I should keep it, too?” she sniffled.

 

“It’s not my call,” Alex said stroking her face.  “I mean, do I think you can do it? Yeah, of course I do.  You can do anything. And yeah, I think it would be cool, if we both had kids and those kids grew up to be best friends, but there’s no guarantee of what’s going to happen, so that doesn’t mean you have to go through with it.  You have to do what’s right for you.”

 

“What if I don’t know what’s right for me?” Maggie whimpered.  “I got sent home from work today because I couldn’t stop crying.  So I went down to the clinic with every intention of going through with it, but once I got there, I couldn’t do it.  I don’t know why.”

 

“It’s a big deal, Maggie!  It’s not like they got your order wrong at Burger King, and you can just throw it out.  Maybe you need someone to go with you.”

 

“Maybe,” the detective mused.  “Maybe it’s Rao’s way of telling me that I should keep it.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, “I thought you didn’t believe.”

 

Maggie shrugged.  “I don’t know what I believe anymore.  My life has been turned upside down so many times now, but also, my life has never been more amazing.  Kara says that Rao brought us all together. Maybe she’s right? Plus, I love our family, and I love Kara, and I don’t want to hurt her.  She lost her whole world. A whole planet full of people just gone, and we’re all she has left. If I give her this, maybe I give her back a little piece of the home she lost.  Maybe that’s been Rao’s plan all along.”

 

“That’s exactly how I felt when I first got pregnant with the girls.  I wanted to give something back to her after everything she’d lost. There’s nothing Kara loves more in the world than her kids.  I bet you she’s already picturing our new family and trying to pick out names.”

 

“I’ll name my own baby!” Maggie huffed.

 

Alex smirked.  “So does that mean you want it?”

 

“I don’t know!  Maybe! I still need time to decide.”

 

“That’s fine, Maggie,” Alex assured her.  “That’s fine. Take your time. You have a few weeks still.  It’s fine.”

 

The detective nodded, “OK.  Thanks, Alex.” She felt quite a bit better now.

 

“You’re welcome, my love,” Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Now, eat. If you’re gonna be pregnant, you’re gonna need it. Kryptonians eat a lot.”

 

“I noticed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena shook herself out of her daydreams for the millionth time.  She hadn't been able to focus on her work all day. All she could think about was being pregnant and all the things that came along with it.  It was bad enough that she was three days behind in her work thanks to Kara biting her. Now she was getting even more behind.

 

The intercom buzzed on her office phone, “Miss Luthor?  Miss Danvers is here for you.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  “Alright, send her in.”

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Kara practically skipped into the room.  She was carrying a bag from their favorite sushi place. “Look what I've got for you,” she singsonged.  “I'm not letting you skip lunch anymore. You’ve gotta stay healthy now.”

 

Lena made sure the office door was closed before answering, “Kara, I’ve been pregnant for all of one day.  You don’t need to shove food down my throat.”

 

“I’m not shoving it down your throat!” Kara complained.  “I just need to know you’re eating. Kryptonian babies eat a lot!”

 

“They’re not eating anything yet, they’re barely more than two cells put together right now!  Don’t start being over-protective of me already. I can’t handle it.”

 

Kara pouted.

 

“No,” Lena pointed an accusing finger at her.  “Don’t start that, either.”

 

The reporter really laid it on thick, pouting harder and batting her eyelashes.

 

Lena chuckled, “No!  Now, stop it.”

 

“Only if you come eat with me,” Kara replied with a smile.

 

“Alright, alright.  I’m not getting much work done anyway.  I can’t concentrate. All I can think about is the fact that I’m pregnant.”

 

“In a good way, or a bad way?” Kara wanted to know.

 

Lena shrugged one shoulder.  “I don’t know that it’s either.  I just can’t stop thinking about it and all the stuff we’re going to have to do to prepare.  Not the least of which, we need to get a house big enough for everyone. My penthouse isn’t gonna cut it.”

 

Kara lit up at the prospect of getting a house, “Yes!  I’ve been wanting us all to move in together!”

 

“Well, now you get your wish,” Lena said wryly.  “We can start looking anytime, although, I don’t want to buy anything until we know how many babies we’re having.  Maybe that’s something you can take care of, oh jobless one.”

 

“I can do that!” Kara chirped happily.  “I can do all the shopping too, if you don’t want to do it.”

 

“Well, I do have a company to run,” Lena smirked.

 

“We should be able to get a pretty decent house, if we put all our money together,” Kara mused.

 

Lena frowned.  “Kara dear, we’re not doing that.  I’m buying a house big enough for all of us to have plenty of room without tripping over each other.  Maybe we’ll even get a pool,” she added thoughtfully.

 

“Lena!”

 

“Don’t start, Kara, I mean it!” the CEO huffed.  “We need a big place, and I can afford it. End of discussion.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!  Now, stop it!  Alex and Maggie will back me up on this, so just let it go.”

 

The blonde started pouting again.

 

“That won’t work.”

 

“Since when did you start becoming impervious to my pouts?” Kara harrumphed.

 

“Probably around the time I found out that you knocked me up without my permission,” Lena retorted.

 

“But that was an accident!” the Kryptonian whined.

 

“Doesn’t make me any less unexpectedly pregnant,” the CEO replied matter-of-factly.  “Come on. Let’s eat.”

 

“Alright,” Kara said petulantly.  She pulled out their trays, and they dug in.

 

“How come you didn’t go hunt down Maggie?” Lena wondered.

 

“Alex and I were talking on the phone earlier, and she convinced me to let her talk to Maggie first.  I think they’re together now.”

 

“What are you gonna do if she decides to go ahead and get an abortion?”

 

Kara’s face scrunched up in anguish.  “She said she wouldn’t.”

 

“Under duress.”

 

“Nuh-uh!” the blonde denied.

 

“Yes, you and the girls were all pressuring her.”

 

Kara teared up again, “I don’t want her to get an abortion!  I can’t handle that!”

 

“What about her?  What about what she can handle?” Lena defended.  “You saw how upset she was when she found out she was pregnant.  What if she carries that level of bitterness around with her well past the child’s birth?  Hmm? Don’t you think the kid’s gonna notice that his mother resents him?”

 

“That won’t happen,” Kara insisted.  “Maggie’s not gonna resent her child.”

 

“You can’t promise that!” Lena huffed.  “Trust me. I know what it feels like to know that one of your parents is bitter towards you.  It doesn’t feel good. You don’t want to force another child to go through that, do you? Especially when it’s your own child?”

 

“Of course I don’t want any of my children to go through what you went through!  But Maggie isn’t Lillian. She would never treat her children that way.”

 

“Maybe not on purpose, but bitterness always comes through somehow, even when they’re being nice to you.  The kid’ll sense it.”

 

“Lena!  Why are you being like this?  Did Maggie say something to you?”

 

“No, I just want you to really think about what you’re doing to Maggie and to this child before you force her into having a baby.  Or worse - two.”

 

“I’m not forcing her!” Kara insisted.

 

“What would you call it?” Lena wanted to know.

 

“I’m just asking her not to get an abortion!”

 

“How is that different?”

 

“I can take care of her baby, so she doesn’t have to!  I’ll do anything she wants! Anything to keep her from being resentful!”

 

“Now you sound like Jessie,” Lena sighed and shook her head.  Kara just wasn’t getting it. She hoped Maggie was faring better with Alex.  It wouldn’t do if both Danvers were so anti-abortion. She poked at her food, suddenly not very hungry.  She would have to call Maggie when Kara left, just to check up on her. She spent the next half hour trying to talk some sense into the Kryptonian, but it was like talking to a brick wall.  Every time Lena made a point that Maggie had a right to an abortion, Kara had a parry of doing xyz to stop her. Finally, she was so frustrated, she got out the CEO tone, “Kara, get it through that thick Kryptonian skull of yours - Maggie.  Doesn’t. Want. A baby.”

 

Kara made a noise of dissatisfaction and stood hastily.  “I have to get back to work. I’ll see you later.” And with that, she left, making a show of stomping her feet as she walked down the hall.  It reminded Lena of the kids when they were acting out. 

 

“Brat,” Lena said under her breath, wondering if Kara heard it or not, but not caring if she did.

 

“Is everything alright, Miss Luthor?” her assistant Jess poked her head in the door.

 

Lena gave her a small smile.  “Everything will be fine, Jess, thank you.  Miss Danvers and I don’t always see eye-to-eye, but that’s never stopped us before.  We all get stuck in our ways sometimes, right? But she always comes around. She’s got a good heart.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jess smiled back at her.  “I’ll leave you alone, then.”

 

“Thanks,”  Lena turned and picked up her phone, dialing Maggie.

 

“Sawyer,” came the usual brisk greeting.

 

“Hello, my love,” Lena said softly.  “How are you holding up?”

 

Maggie sighed, “Hi, honey.  I’m OK. I had lunch with Alex, and we talked about some stuff.”

 

“Yeah?  Like what?” 

 

“Like, she says I still have time to decide on what I want to do, so there’s no rush.  She also thinks, if I do it, I should take someone with me. I went down to the clinic today, but I couldn’t go in.  Something was holding me back.”

 

“Maybe you were just feeling guilty because of what Kara said.

 

“Maybe.  Maybe Rao was speaking to me and telling me to keep it.”

 

“Maggie, be real.”

 

“I am!  I mean, I know it’s a little silly, but what if Kara’s right, and Rao has been orchestrating this whole thing?  I mean, how else would we all get pregnant at once like this?”

 

“I have my suspicions about that, but I can’t confirm or deny it yet.”

 

“What are your suspicions?”

 

“I’d rather not say right now, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Why?” Maggie demanded.

 

“It’s not a theory I want to make known unless I have some evidence,” Lena replied simply.

 

“And how do you plan on getting that?”

 

“You know what?  I might go look right now.  I’m not getting any work done here today.  I might as well accomplish something.”

 

“Where are you going?” Maggie demanded.  “I wanna come.”

 

“Alright.  Meet me at the Danvers apartment in twenty minutes,” Lena told her.

 

“You got it.  What are we looking for?”  

 

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”  Lena gathered up her things and told her assistant Jess to cover for her.  She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. When she arrived, Maggie was already there waiting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.  “Hi, baby,” Lena greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

 

“Hey, babe,” Maggie responded, melting into Lena’s arms in search of comfort.  She made a little hum of satisfaction, “That’s what I needed.”

 

“You OK?” Lena checked.

 

Maggie nodded.  “Yeah. For now, anyway.  Now, will you tell me what we’re looking for?”

 

“Come with me,” Lena grabbed the detective’s hand and lead her to the bedroom.  She immediately went to the drawer where Kara kept her condoms and pulled them out.  Once she removed them from the box, she started a careful examination of them. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for.  “Yep. Just as I suspected. Someone tampered with our condoms.” She showed Maggie, pointing out the tiny, nearly imperceptible holes poked all the way through every single one of the little packages.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!  You think Kara did this?” Maggie asked angrily.

 

Lena shook her head.  “No. I think a certain twelve-year-old in our lives has been quite unhappy with her lot in life lately.  Maybe this was her newest way of acting out?”

 

“Jessie does seem like the most likely culprit,” Maggie said thoughtfully, her anger abating.  “That makes this a whole lot more complicated, doesn’t it?”

 

“I imagine so.”  

 

“It’s no wonder she reacted the way she did.  She’s not likely to respond well to me getting an abortion, if she went to this much trouble to get what she wanted.”  

 

“I concur.  The big question is, what do we do now?  Do we talk to her on our own, or should we show Kara and Alex and let them deal with it?”

 

Maggie sighed as she thought about it.  She just stared at the condoms for a moment before saying, “We should really tell Kara and Alex.  They’d kill us if we kept them in the dark. Then we should all deal with it together.”

 

“Alright. I’m calling Kara.”  Lena pulled out her phone and dialed her other partner.

 

“Hello?” Kara answered icily.

 

“Kara, Maggie and I need you to come to your apartment right now.  There’s something we need to show you.”

 

“Is this about what we were talking about earlier?”

 

“No, this is something different.”

 

“Are you there now?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, then she heard a bunch of wind in the phone, rattling her eardrums.  

 

“I’m here,” the Kryptonian told her and hung up the phone.  It only took her a few seconds to find them in the bedroom.

 

Maggie handed over the roll of condoms without a word.

 

“Is this some kind of a statement?  We used condoms! I’m sorry! I-”

 

“Kara, shut up and look at them,” Maggie snapped.

 

The blonde looked down and examined the packages in her hand.  It took a second, but finally she let out an nearly inaudible gasp that let Lena know she saw it.  “Oh, no!” she whispered. “No, no, no,” she said, as one after another of the condoms on the roll were proven to have been tampered with.  “Who would do this?” she whimpered.

 

“We have our suspicions,” Lena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Kara looked worried, “Me?”

 

“No, Kara, think about it,” Maggie prodded.

 

“Alex?”

 

“Try again.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened at the implication.  “M-m-my kids would never do this! They hate sex!  They think it’s the worst thing ever!”

 

“Maybe not, if it can give them what they’ve been wanting for so long,” Lena suggested.  “Jessie especially.”

 

Kara sat down on the bed in a daze.  “Great Rao.”

 

“You can say that again,” said Maggie.  

 

“I can’t believe anyone would think to do this, let alone my own kids,” Kara looked deeply grieved.  Slowly, she pulled out her phone and dialed Alex, leaving a message to call back as soon as she was on her way home.  After she hung up, she turned to her other two partners, “I’m so sorry, you guys. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Clearly, you’re not the one who owes us an apology,” Lena assured her.

 

“That’s debatable,” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Kara got down on her knees in front of the detective, “Maggie, I’m sorry.  From the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I can do to make it all up to you, but I will do anything for your forgiveness.”

 

“You can start by making sure I never change a diaper in my whole life.”

 

The blonde jumped up, grinning ear to ear, “Deal!”  Of course, any talk like Maggie was keeping the baby would make Kara happy.  “Lena wants me to do all the shopping too, so there’s that. What else? Oh! I’ll move all your boxes when we move!”

 

“Move?  Oh, Lord.  That’s just one more thing!  Arg!” Maggie complained. “I want to help pick out the house.  How are we gonna figure out who pays what?”

 

“I figured I could take care of the house,” Lena told her, “And everyone else can use their budgets for food.  These kids are gonna eat us out of house and home!”

 

“And Kara’s letting you get away with this?” Maggie asked, surprised.

 

“No! Kara is not letting her get away with this!” the blonde answered, hands on her hips.  “She just distracted me when we were arguing about it.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes.  “Right.”

 

“Well, I’ve got news for you, Kara, if I’m gonna have this baby, I’m gonna be comfortable doing it, and I damn sure am not gonna let you stop that from happening, just because you have some God-forsaken pride issue,” Maggie snarled.

 

“OK, OK,” Kara said, raising her hands in surrender.  “I’ll do whatever you want, Maggie. Whatever you want.”

 

Lena hid her amusement at Maggie manipulating Kara.  She deserved it at this point. “Well, now that that's settled, how about we all get back to work until later?

 

“I'm probably gonna stay here,” Maggie informed them.  “I got sent home from work because I was crying.” Kara and Lena both fussed over her upon hearing this news.  Normally, she would fight off such a thing, but today, she was apparently feeling just needy enough to let them.  She let Kara hug her, even going so far as to appear to enjoy it. 

 

“Would you rather I stayed here with you?” Lena offered.  

 

Maggie nodded.  “You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Not at all, love.”  It’s not like she was getting anything done in the first place.

 

“OK.  I’ll be back in a couple of hours, I guess.  Love you both,” Kara said, kissing them and heading out.

 

Lena and Maggie moved to the living room and cuddled up in the loveseat together.  Maggie practically melted into Lena, and Lena was sure to hold her tight. There was one question the CEO still had, though, “Do you still believe this was Rao’s doing?”

 

The detective took a minute to answer, “Maybe not his exact doing, but I get the feeling that, one way or another, I’m going to have some form of angry god on my hands if I terminate this pregnancy, so I’m pretty much screwed.”

 

Lena hated that this kind of irrational talk was coming out of her partner’s mouth.

 

“Either it’s gonna be the Christian God, or Rao, or a Kryptonian, but somebody’s gonna be pissed, no matter what.  I’d hate for the reason that Jessie gets her powers to be that she found out I ‘killed’ her brother or sister, especially after she put so much effort into making sure they existed.”

 

OK, that was slightly more rational.  “Babe, I don’t want you to feel pressured to have this baby.  You can’t think this way.”

 

“I can’t help it, Lena.  I never wanted to be a mom, but now that I’m pregnant, I’m scared of having an abortion.  Isn’t that the first cruel thing a parent can do to their child?”

 

“Isn’t it sometimes the most merciful thing a parent can do for their child?” Lena countered.

 

“Do you think it would be more merciful for me to terminate?”

 

“If you don’t think you can love them and care for them the way they need, then yes.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Maggie inquired.  “Are you keeping yours?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena answered tenderly, “I’m keeping mine.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well…  I guess because I always kind of wanted kids of my own someday.  I was going to just let the twins be my kids, but when Kara was so happy about me being pregnant, she kind of won me over to wanting to be happy too.  Right now, I’m still in shock, but I’m getting there.”

 

“But you think I should terminate mine?”

 

“I think you should be able to make the decision for yourself without Kara making it for you.”

 

“But shouldn’t Kara have a say?  I mean, she is the… the… ‘father’ or whatever.”

 

“It’s your body, it’s your say,” Lena insisted.

 

“If that were completely true, I wouldn’t be pregnant in the first place.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I didn't get a say in getting pregnant, even though it’s my body.”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Lena stroked her hair.  “I’m so sorry that choice was taken away from you.”

 

“I feel bad now for reacting the way I did in front of the kids.  Jessie is clearly emotionally unstable right now, and she only sees this as a fulfilment of a need, not a betrayal of trust.  Maybe it’s weird, but I’m not mad at her. I just feel bad that she felt the need to do this. It makes me more resolved to keep it, and let Jessie have her way.  I can just make her do all the work of diaper changing and things like that, like she said.”

 

“Maggie, you shouldn’t let guilt be a part of your decision making process,” Lena chided.

 

“It’s not guilt,” Maggie answered plainly.  “It’s resolve. There are a lot more factors in this mess than just whether or not I wanted to be a parent.  What if I get an abortion, and Jessie tries something more extreme the next time, and she really hurts herself?  Or kills herself, even! That’s more guilt than I can live with. I’d rather just have the damn baby. Or babies.  Whatever. At this point, I’m willing to risk it.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Maggie?” Lena was really concerned that Maggie was giving in so easily all of a sudden.  “You don’t have to make the decision right now. You still have time to decide.”

 

“I’ve decided,” the detective insisted.  “You pushing me is just making me more resolved.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you.”

 

“It’s fine.  I love Jessie more than words can say, and if this is what it takes to snap her out of her depression, then I’m going to do it.  I can’t bear it for her to keep on being so lonely and sad all the time. She’s been so serious lately, have you noticed?”

 

Lena nodded.  “Yes, I know, she’s upset that Jamie has powers and she doesn’t.”

 

“It’s more than that, though.  She feels like the whole universe is against her.  I don’t want to perpetuate that. I want to let her have a win for once.”

 

“Alex and I are both still going to have our babies.  She’ll get what she wants, even if you don’t have one.”

 

“I know, but… She already knows about it.  It might be different if they didn’t know, but they do, and there’s no going back from that.”

 

“You could always say that you lost it,” Lena suggested.

 

“The kids wouldn’t fall for that.  They’re too smart.”

 

“I guess, if you're sure,” Lena said uncertainly.

 

Maggie sat up and looked Lena in the eyes.  There was still sorrow there, but also the resolve that she had claimed.  “I'm sure.”

 

Lena leaned her forehead against Maggie’s.  “I guess we’re in this for the long haul, huh?”

 

“I guess so,” the detective agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex checked her phone as she got out of work and saw she had a voicemail from Kara.  The reporter’s message couldn’t have been more vague about what she wanted. Then Alex headed out to pick up the kids from school.  They had smiles on their faces - Jessie especially - and when they got in the car, they greeted her enthusiastically with hugs and kisses and “I love you’s” galore.  Alex wasn’t sure what to do with herself with all the attention. Usually the kids were to big for such public displays of affection. “What’s got into you?” she asked them.

 

“We’re just really happy about you know what,” Jessie answered.  Then she whispered, “The babies.” She bounced giddily in her seat after she said it.

 

“I can’t wait for them to be born!” Jamie agreed.  “It’s gonna be so awesome!”

 

Alex raised her brow at them in the rearview mirror, “It’s gonna be pure chaos.  None of us are ever going to get any sleep again for the next eighteen years. And that includes you two.  Jamie, you especially, are going to have to go through some extra gentleness training. Newborn babies are very delicate, and we can’t have you hurting them.”

 

“I would never hurt them!” Jamie insisted.

 

“And we’re gonna make sure of that,” Alex replied.  “We’ll also be taking some pregnancy and baby care classes, and you two will be joining us.”

 

“Cool,” said Jessie.

 

“That sounds like fun!” said Jamie.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” Alex huffed.  “It’s just one more thing for us to do, when we’re already really busy.”

 

“We can help with stuff, Mom,” Jessie insisted.

 

“Good, you’re going to have to, especially if everyone has twins!”

 

“Oh, my God, that would be so cool!” Jessie exclaimed.

 

“No, it wouldn’t,” Alex countered.  “It would be insane. You don't understand how much work it is to have a baby.”

 

“It’s OK!  We can do it, Mom!” Jamie assured her.  “We’ll help you with everything we can. We promise!”

 

“Yeah, we promise!” Jessie echoed.

 

Alex melted inside.  The girls were really looking forward to this, and they wouldn’t be spooked by her, apparently.  It was pretty adorable how excited they were. Alex couldn’t blame them. This was something that they’d wanted for quite a while now.  She remembered when she and Kara had first talked about having a baby with them a few years ago, how happy they had been. Then how confused and upset they were when they were told there wouldn’t be any babies.  “How are you guys gonna deal with having more siblings than you can even hold at once?”

 

The girls smiled with all their might.  “It’s gonna be so awesome!” said Jessie brightly.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and just smiled.  At least the twins were happy about it, and not jealous.  “Oh!” she exclaimed. “I almost forgot to call  _ Mama. _  She wanted me to call her on the way home.”

 

“I wanna do it!”  Jessie pulled out her phone and called Kara.  “Hi,  _ Mama! _ ...  Mom said she was supposed to call you, but I wanted to…  Yes… No… OK… She says she’s on her way home, so don’t go anywhere.  She needs to talk to you about something,” she told Alex.

 

“OK,” we’ll be home in ten minutes,” Alex informed them.  Jessie passed along the message to Kara and hung up the phone.  True to Alex’s word, they were home in about ten minutes, and when they arrived, Kara, Lena and Maggie were all sitting in the living room waiting for them.  Alex felt a little bit of dread wash over her from the situation. Why was everyone here like this? Did Maggie go to the clinic after all? She hoped not. She really wanted Maggie to keep her baby (babies?), even though she said she’d support her no matter what.  That was true, but it didn’t change what she wanted in her heart. “What’s going on?” she demanded.

 

“Girls, go to your room for a minute,” Kara ordered.  “Turn on some music or something, so you’re not listening in.”  The twins grumbled, but did as they were told. As soon as they were in their room, Kara pulled Alex into the master bedroom and opened the drawer of the bedside table.  She took out their roll of condoms and showed them to the redhead. “Look,” Kara said.

 

Alex looked at the roll, “What am I looking at?”

 

Kara pointed at a spot on the first condom.  “Look, there are tiny holes in every single condom on this roll.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Alex exclaimed.  “Who did this?”

 

“Everyone’s money is on Jessie,” Kara informed her.  

 

The agent sighed heavily.  “Shit, fuck, damn.”

 

“You can say that again,” Kara grimaced.

 

“I take it Maggie and Lena already know about this?” Alex checked.

 

The blonde nodded, “Yeah.  They’re the ones that found it.”

 

“Arg!” Alex threw her hands helplessly in the air.  “Why would she do this?” She went into the hallway and banged on the twins’ bedroom door.  “Jessie! Come here!” she hollered, so they’d hear her over their music.

 

“What?” the younger twin answered the door.

 

“We need to talk to you,” Alex told her.  “Keep your ears to yourself,” she told Jamie.  “Come on,” she crooked her finger and turned to lead the way back to the master bedroom.

 

Jessie followed her curiously.  “Did you guys figure out a way to trigger my powers?” she asked hopefully.

 

“No,” Alex answered.  “That’s not what this is about.”  When they were in the bedroom, Alex turned back around and revealed the roll of condoms in her hand.

 

Jessie looked back blankly at her.  “What’s that?”

 

“We think you know,” Kara spoke up.

 

The preteen shook her head and reached out to take the roll from Alex.  She examined the packaging, but all they said on the wrapper was XL. If Jessie really didn’t know what it was, there wasn’t anything to tell her.  “Is it candy? There’s holes poked in the packages. I wouldn’t eat it.”

 

“They’re not candy,” Alex told her.  “They’re condoms, and yes, someone poked holes in them.  That’s the problem.”

 

“Condoms?” Jessie exclaimed, throwing them on the floor and jumping up on the bed like they were going to bite her.  “Ew! Gross! Why would you let me touch that? Ew, ew, ew!”

 

“They’re not used!” Alex explained.  “We want to know why there are holes in them!”

 

“I don’t know!  Why are you asking me?”

 

“You seem like the most likely culprit.”

 

“I didn’t do it!” Jessie insisted, still standing on the bed.

 

Alex looked to Kara.

 

“She’s not lying,” the reporter confirmed.

 

“Go back to your room,” the agent told her daughter.  “And send your sister in here.”

 

Jessie leaped off the bed toward the door and ran out.  “Jamie!” She shouted as she ran down the hall. “Mom wants you!”

 

Jamie was slow to appear.  “Yeah?” she said, slipping into the room.

 

Alex picked the roll of condoms off the floor and held them up in view.  “Do you know what these are?”

 

The preteen made a face, “Condoms?”

 

Alex and Kara looked at each other.

 

“And do you know what’s wrong with them?” Kara asked.

 

Again, Jamie was slow to respond.  After a beat or two, she shook her head, “N-n-no.”

 

“I think you do know,” Kara accused.

 

Jamie shook her head again, but she’d never had a good poker face.

 

“Jamie, how could you?” Kara spoke softly.  Alex could hear the hurt in her voice. “This is such a huge betrayal of trust.”

 

The younger blonde started crying, “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean for everyone to get pregnant! I was just trying to make life better for Jessie.  I was afraid she was going to kill herself trying to trigger her powers! I thought that if Mom or Lena could have a baby, then maybe she would calm down and stop hurting herself!”

 

“You don’t get to just magically make a wish and pick who gets pregnant when you do something like this!” Alex snapped.  “I can’t believe you would even think this up! Let alone carry it out!”

 

Jamie just stood there and cried.

 

“Living room.  Now.” Alex pointed her finger imperiously at the doorway, and her sobbing daughter trudged out into the hallway.

 

“Jessie!  Come on out!” Kara knocked on the door as she followed the other two.

 

When everyone was in the living room with Maggie and Lena, Alex announced, “Jamie has something she wants to tell everyone.”

 

Jamie was crying so hard, it was hard to understand what she was saying.  “I’m s-sorry! It was me. I di-did it. I poked holes in all the c-c-condoms.  I wanted someone to have a baby so Jessie would s-s-stop being so upset all the time.  I didn’t mean for everyone to ge-get pregnant all at once.”

 

“Jamie, how could you think was an OK thing to do?” Lena asked.

 

“I knew it wasn’t right, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do!”

 

“How many times have we all told you guys that we didn’t want any babies?” Maggie asked, much more gently than Alex would have expected.  “Now, we’re going to have a minimum of three. That’s extreme enough in itself. Then add the possibility that we might have six babies, and we have extreme and utter chaos.  You have no idea what you've done.”

 

“We’ll help!” Jessie interjected.  “We already promised Mom that we’d help, no matter what!”

 

“You’re damn right you’re gonna help!” Maggie huffed.  “Jamie is on diaper duty for life!”

 

“I promise you that,” Alex assured her.  “In fact, Jamie is now at your beck and call.  Your personal assistant for life. Please feel free to ask her to do whatever you want, whenever you want.  That goes for Lena too. You can both call her up on whatever whim your heart desires.”

 

“One-AM cravings?” Kara smirked.

 

“Call Jamie,” Alex joined her.

 

“Five-AM projectile vomiting?”

 

“Call Jamie.”

 

“Three-AM exploded diaper?”

 

“Jamie.”

 

Jamie now looked horrified.  So did Lena and Maggie, for that matter.

 

“If I’m projectile vomiting, how am I gonna call anyone?” Maggie wanted to know.

 

“Desperation finds a way,” Alex answered.  “I know this from experience, trust me.”

 

“Ugh!” said Lena, “Can we not talk about vomiting, please?”

 

“Sorry,” Kara told her.  “It happens. Let’s talk about names!”

 

“Kara!” Maggie threw a pillow at her.  “We don’t even know what we’re having yet.  Slow your roll. What we really need to talk about is how we’re going to explain to everyone that we’re all pregnant at the same time.  Anybody? Anybody? No?”

 

Everyone shrugged.  

 

“We’ve got a few weeks still,” Lena reminded her.  “We’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @LR - You guessed it! Jamie messed with the condoms, but she was definitely not expecting this! Good guessing!
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot! What should our OT4 tell everyone about being pregnant? I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, pray that the muses visit me!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
